Sam's Escape
by mandorac
Summary: Explores Sam and Quinn's relationship, their history together and their future. Set following the Rumours episode. Graphic explicit mature content/language/adult situations. Reviews welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**SETTING: **Sam's motel room/parked at a nearby lake

**WHO: **Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Stevie Evans, Stacey Evans, Sam's parents

**WHEN: **A few days after Rumours episode

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

***This is part canon to the show/part AU, I guess (for example, Sam never gave Quinn a promise ring). Mature content/language/situations. Reviews are very welcomed. Enjoy!***

Sam was exhausted from working nights at the pizza place and keeping up with homework and Glee rehearsal. It was a rare Thursday off for him so he was relaxing on the sofa watching Quinn play with Stacey and Stevie. She was so patient with them, coloring, reading, fixing Stacey's hair. His parents were in the next town over, still looking for any type of work, tracking down leads.

***********************************

The last thing he remembered thinking before he dozed off was what a godsend Quinn had been with helping him and his family out. He recalled seeing her for the first time at Lima Community Church last summer when his family first blew into Lima. He had seen the slender blonde girl a few pews ahead of them and on the other side of the aisle, sitting alone it appeared. He later learned her name and a bit of her history from last year. He found out she began going to that church shortly after giving up her baby as her old church had pretty much shunned her. Most Sundays she looked sad and lonely, sitting there by herself, and would leave as soon as services were over so he never got a chance to actually meet her. School started, and he'd see her around McKinley, found out she was quite popular. He saw her cheering on the sidelines while he played football. He saw her that day in the courtyard at lunchtime singing with a bunch of other kids, that Empire State song, looked like they were having fun but no one paid any attention to them.

He finally had the opportunity to meet her when Mr. Schue approached him about joining Glee Club (Finn Hudson had overheard him singing in the shower apparently); she was the only person his gaze was drawn to the day Schue wanted to introduce him to the group. They wound up doing a duet together and even winning the free dinner to Breadstix. They began dating, and he saw an entirely different side of her when they were alone and quickly fell in love with her.

His dreams went to the night of the Hudson-Hummel wedding. She had been radiant that day. At the reception, he had held her close and they had danced around the other couples, he had been singing in her ear. They went to his house afterward, just a bland two-story in an older section of Lima. His parents had left a note that they were staying at a water park overnight with his two younger siblings. Had they told him they were going? He had been so busy with football, Glee, this wedding that it probably went in one ear and out the other. They were kind of giggly, having had a glass or two of champagne at the wedding. He asked her if she wanted to watch Avatar; she said sure so they got comfy on the couch and started the movie.

It wasn't too long before the lure of being alone together took over, and Quinn was lying directly on top of Sam, kissing him passionately, running her hand up and down his erection, his hands up under her dress caressing her ass, gently pressing her down on him as much as possible. It was quickly escalating into as far as they had gone (previously third base for each of them in the front seat of his dad's car). Finally, as she was trying to undo his belt buckle, he muttered, "Can we go to my bedroom?"

She was up and off him, running up the stairs giggling, before he really knew what happened. He followed her, taking off his bowtie and unbuttoning his shirt on the way upstairs. He turned left at the top of the stairs and went to his room on the right, finding her on his bed with the covers up to her chin, her blonde hair all over his pillow, her dress crumpled on the floor. He paused then, taking her in with his eyes, hardly able to believe she was in _his_ bed, _waiting on him_. He took off his dress shirt and undershirt and then undid his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of those and then kicked his socks off, leaving his briefs on. He stepped up to his bed and peeled back the blanket, finding Quinn in only her panties.

She scooted over closer to the wall and he sat down on the side of the bed, running his hand along her side to her hip, to her thigh, and back up. He lay down on his side facing her. He had asked her, "Is this what you want?" She had nodded _yes_, biting her bottom lip. He had worked her panties off, seeing her for the first time, fully naked, stunned by her beauty, touching her breasts, then putting his mouth on her nipple, hesitantly moving his hand down to her most private area, exploring her there, not expecting the wetness and heat he found. He went ahead and took his briefs off and embraced her, kissing her all over, their hands roaming everywhere on one another's body now. They were pressed up against one another, his cock trapped between them, hard and ready for her.

She asked about protection, so he sat up on the side of the bed, found a condom in his nightstand (thanking god he had had the sense to buy a box of them a couple weeks ago after all the third base stuff happened), and nervously put it on himself. He turned back to Quinn and positioned himself between her legs and started kissing her again. He tried pushing into her a couple times but it really wasn't working right…the few porn movies he had seen made it look _incredibly_ easy, they would just grab their junk and shove it in…wait, maybe he should grab his dick and…oh, Quinn was reaching between them to do just that. He somehow managed to focus on her eyes and all he saw in that moment was love. She had said, "It's okay Sam…" and guided him into her. Then, that feeling of _connecting_ with her on that level literally took his breath away and instinct kicked in as he slid fully into her and then back out slowly. He felt her bring her hips up to him then and they picked up into a rhythm, gentle at first, then faster and more urgent. His room was so quiet; all he could hear was the squeaking of his bed, the sheets, her breathing becoming more shallow with quiet moans against his cheek, their skin slapping together, moist noises from his thrusting into her. His face was buried in the pillow at her shoulder; he was so afraid if he lifted up to kiss her he would come, he was that stimulated. Her hands had been at his upper arms and shoulders when her moaning suddenly became his name being whispered and her fingernails raking down his back to his ass where she grabbed him and urged him to push harder, faster. Her fingernails going down his back was what caused him to finally lean up and kiss her, he thinks he managed to say _Quinn_ against her lips but he had no idea if he did or didn't. She was shaking beneath him, high-pitched moaning, when his orgasm crashed into him without very much warning, just _boom_. He could hear himself grunting into her shoulder, trying to bite his lip so he wasn't so loud. It took him a while to ride it out it had been so powerful. He had asked her if he had been okay for her, and she had said yes, he had been wonderful. Then, she had cried, "happy tears" she told him, and he had held her until they fell asleep.

Before they broke up, they were intimate three more times and he had completely enjoyed those times. However, for him, nothing could ever compare to that first time with her, that also being his first time with anyone. He had even saved the allowance he received then and managed to buy a tiny ring for her…he wasn't sure if it was a promise ring or if he was actually going to present it to her as an engagement ring. He planned on giving it to her on Valentine's Day. Santana got to him, though, and convinced him that Quinn had made out with Finn, which would explain why they both had mono at the same time. He had confronted her about it, she didn't deny it, and he had walked away from her. Even though he had had to sell most of his expensive electronic items, even his guitar, with the financial issues, he kept the little diamond ring, hidden away from everyone.

*********************************************

"Sammy! Sammy! Spongebob is on TV!" Stacey was kind of yelling right in his face, waking him from his dream. He tried not to be annoyed with her, she was just a kid, but it shoved him back to reality in a hurry. He sat up on the sofa, rubbing his eyes, noticing an afghan was over him, seeing Quinn come out of the bathroom with Stevie who was in his pajamas. "They are both ready for bed, teeth brushed, potty, you know, the works," Quinn said, smiling at him. "Did you get a good nap?" His mind was still fuzzy from his dream; he had not let himself think back to that night since their breakup. When he woke up, he had tears in his eyes and also a boner, what an effed up combination, he thought. That also kind of annoyed him, the utter lack of privacy in this motel room. His parents had no idea how long it'd be until they could move out of this place and hopefully rent a house. Since he and Santana had broken up and he wasn't getting any sort of physical release on a regular basis anymore, all his masturbation needs had to be taken care of in the tiny bathroom and that got old real fast. Actually, the last couple weeks with Santana had been crap; she didn't even realize that his family had lost their home and they had long since stopped spending any quality time together, if that's what one could call it. Getting together to get laid and then ignore one another was hardly quality time, he thought. Each time after being with Santana, when he'd see Quinn at school or church, he would pretty much hate himself, thankful he had only been with Santana twice, otherwise she would give him handjobs.

Quinn had sat down next to him on the little sofa and had picked up an edge of the afghan. "Ummm, it looked like you needed a blanket or…something…to cover up…must've been a good dream," she said to him and he felt slightly sick to his stomach, knowing she had seen his erection and it must've been so obvious she covered him up so Stevie and Stacey wouldn't be asking questions. He sighed…no privacy.

"Thanks for staying Q…if you have plans or whatever with Finn I'm cool here with the littles."

"Actually, he's busy tonight…he's been busy a lot lately…" She sighed. "We're not getting along great…pressure about prom, pressure from Rachel…"

"I'm sorry to hear that Q…" Sam knew their relationship was strained, mainly because of Rachel and Finn still obviously having feelings for her. Everyone was aware of it, including Quinn it appeared. It almost seemed to Sam that Finn didn't know how to get out of his relationship with Quinn to be with Rachel.

Sam had had a feeling when he and Quinn had broken up that maybe she needed to get Finn out of her system for whatever reason so he backed off her and diverted his attention by hanging out with Santana and waiting for something to blow up between Finn and Quinn. He definitely wasn't going to say anything to her though about Finn eyeballing Rachel or why she had ran back to him because he knew she could ask him the same questions about Santana.

He reached over and took her hand, saying "We do appreciate your help Q…it's been great having you here and thanks for not telling the whole school. This is crappy enough as it is." He was watching his fingers trace shapes on her palm; she didn't take her hand away. He looked up at her, meeting her eyes, and ohgod that look in her eyes, like the first time they did it…all he saw was love. He looked at the TV with Spongebob on but turned down low. He was going to get sucked into those eyes if he kept staring at her and he knew he needed to just let it go. She and Finn were still together; he was not going to stoop to Finn's level and pull the same shit that had been done to him.

He realized he was still holding her hand. Stevie and Stacey had quieted down, looked to be asleep, so he got up and turned off the TV. "If you're not doing anything tonight maybe we could go get a pop or something when my parents get back?" He mentally kicked himself…what the hell was he doing? "I actually made more than expected in tips last night," he tried to laugh. The smiling was getting harder to do though, trying to keep up that happy façade at school was exhausting.

He sat down next to her on the sofa again but tried to stay farther away from her. "You know I don't mind helping out with Stacey and Stevie…I had missed them since we…broke up…and then in church…" He remembered that Sunday at church when they had announced to the entire congregation about the Evans' plight, he had just wanted to die. Quinn was there, of course, and had sought him out afterward, pulling him into the empty nursery and wrapping her arms around him, letting him cry on her shoulder. He had been fighting so many emotions: anger, embarrassment, scared, just loneliness. They had not spoken since he walked away from her that day in school and here she was comforting him. He made her promise that day not to say anything to anyone, including Finn, and she had kept her word until the big blow-up in Glee when he finally had to dispel the rumors.

"That sounds nice Sam," she said in response to getting a coke.

This time, she reached over and took his hand. She said to him, "You never gave me the chance to apologize Sam…" He wasn't sure how to respond to her. What he ached to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her, but she was off limits to him.

"There was nothing to apologize for Q…you wanted Finn."

"I'm sorry for hurting you Sam and, for what it's worth, I was wrong…about Finn."

They heard a key in the lock of the door of the motel room; Sam's parents had returned. Quinn let go of Sam's hand and stood up to hug his mom. She loved his parents; they had always been so accepting of her, never judging her, and welcomed her into their family while she and Sam dated even knowing her past. Quinn felt like she identified with Sam's mom; she had gotten pregnant with Sam when she was 16, but she and Sam's dad got married and raised Sam together.

Sam was confused by what Quinn had told him; he was going to talk to her more when they went for a pop. To him, it sounded like maybe, just maybe, she had finally worked Finn out of her system.

They made small talk with Sam's parents about their job search. His mother had an interview at a larger hotel in Lima in the housekeeping department that she said sounded promising and his dad had done research nearly the entire day at the unemployment agency. They said they would've been back sooner but had stopped to help someone stranded on the county highway with fixing a flat tire. Sam asked if he could run out with Quinn to grab a coke. They said sure, just be back at a decent hour. He helped his dad open the sofa and moved Stevie and Stacey over to that so his parents could have the full-size bed. He'd open his bed later on and then there'd be no room at all in the motel room. He took the motel room key and his wallet, and he and Quinn walked over to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SETTING: **Parked at a nearby lake

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray

**WHEN: **A few days after Rumours episode

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

I very much appreciate the reviews! Just a word about this chapter...there is sex and very strong language. One thing that was brought to my attention was they are kind of moving fast once they are free to be together. That had crossed my mind, as well, so I added some Quinn dialogue about that. My perception of their relationship is they never stopped loving one another when apart and the time they had been spending together only as friends since the financial hardship with Sam's family had brought them back possibly closer than they were before they broke up, if that makes any sense. Again, thank you for taking the time to review...it is greatly appreciated!

They drove to a small drive-in diner down the road, got a couple cokes, and she drove over to a lake, pulling into a spot to overlook it. Sam found that getting out of the motel room for even a short amount of time for something other than school or work was calming to him. He felt he could finally talk to Quinn and concentrate on her.

"Quinn…what did you mean, you were wrong about Finn?" he finally asked after they had been sitting there looking at the moonlight on the lake for a few minutes. He was holding his pop between his legs, looking down at it when he spoke, afraid of what her answer might be, afraid of yet another disappointment in his life. She took a deep breath… "I never made out with him while we were together, Sam. I kissed him…to see if the spark was still there. It wasn't, for me. I only got back together with him _after_ you and Santana got together."

He dropped his head back against the seat, exhaling. Whispering to her, he said, "Then why are we apart Q?" She reached over for his hand. "I'm going to tell you again Sam…I wanna be with _you_." His heart lifted briefly but then he thought she is still with Finn and even going to prom with him. She went on, "I don't know what to do Sam…I can't cheat on Finn…but you're not with Santana anymore…I've been waiting for that to end…say the word, Sam, and I'll break it off with Finn. He wants to be with Rachel anyway." He was gripping her hand, listening to her. He met her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do it Q…I _need_ you, I _want_ you back with me, Finn could not feel for you what I feel for you." He leaned into her and found her lips with his, softly and hesitantly; she was kissing him back, pulling him closer to her, parting her lips to deepen the kiss, murmuring a soft _ohhhh_ against his lips. Finally pulling apart, with their eyes locked on one another, they both thought _fireworks_.

Quinn got her phone out of her purse and pulled up Finn's name. She texted him: "You are free to be with Rachel…I know you still love her. We are just not working out. I'm sorry." She showed it to Sam and hit 'send'. "It's just the easiest way even though it seems harsh," she said out loud, possibly more for herself than for Sam.

He had a genuine smile on his face then, the first one in weeks, and he felt like some of the weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He jumped out of the car, running around behind it, setting his pop on the back, over to her door, yanking it open. She took his hand and he pulled her out of the car. He hugged her, leaning up against her car. "You have made me so happy Quinn," he whispered into her hair. "I have missed you Sam…I didn't realize how much until we started talking again…"

He was kissing her, moving his lips all over hers. "God Quinn…I am so sorry…" She pulled back from him. "Why Sam?" "All these problems my family is having…I can't do anything for you…jesus Quinn, I'm _homeless_." "No Sam, please don't let yourself worry about that…please…just you being with me is all I need…" He rested his chin on the top of her head, trying to push those worries out of his head but it wasn't working. "I just need…an escape…every once in a while, I guess. I am so blessed to have you back in my life…I really needed a friend Q." His voice was different; his breathing kind of ragged, shaky. She moved to look at him, running her finger over the tears falling from his eyes, kissing him again. "I'm honored to be your friend Sam, would love to be your girlfriend again if you'd ask me, and I'll let you escape from what's going on." He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "Please be my girl Q…" She kissed him and said, "I'm yours Sam…all yours."

They heard her phone beep in the car and knew it was Finn. She reached in through the window and picked it up. All the message said was: "Are you with him?" She showed it to Sam and then texted Finn back: "Yes and you need to be with Rachel." He did not text her back.

She put her hands alongside his face. "You need to tell me, though, _what_ were you dreaming about earlier?" she asked him. "Uhhh, I don't really…remember…" "I know you're lying; you were smiling, saying my name, and then, um, your jeans…I covered you up so the littles wouldn't be nosy." He smiled, remembering his dream. "I fell asleep thinking of seeing you the first time in church, then the first time…I dreamed about our first time…" Her hands were wrapped behind his neck, her fingers in his hair. "First time…so good…" she murmured.

Her lips met his, and then her tongue slipped inside his mouth, touching his. His hands were on hips, bringing her closer to him. "Quinn…" he whispered against her mouth. She could feel his hardness between them, pressing up against her. "Where Sam?" she asked him. "Where what?" "Where are you going to make love to me?" Her hands had made their way down to his hips, to the top of his jeans, unbuttoning them. He paused then, his lips still on hers. "Oh god Quinn…_here_…_now_…"

His hands were suddenly pushing her dress up and he felt her panties. He slowed down, snapping back to reality. "Quinn, are you sure? This is what you want?" She stopped kissing him to stare at him. "I have never wanted you more Sam Evans…" He reached around to his wallet, opened it, and found the condom he kept stashed there, then just tossed his wallet up on top of her car. His mouth found her neck, and he started kissing and sucking his way up to her ear, down to her collarbone, hearing her moan in his ear, felt her mouth on his neck and then she was sucking him where his neck met his shoulder, he felt her marking him with a hickey. His hand went to his jeans and he finished unzipping them and just let them fall to the ground, then pushed his briefs down. He ran his hands up under her dress, to the top of her panties, and pulled them down quickly.

"Oh god Sam…" she mumbled as he got a hand under her right leg and lifted her to wrap her leg around his waist, then her left leg was up and around him. No other boy had ever made her feel so alive, so _aroused_, as he did. He was pushing her up against her car, his hard cock pressing up against her pussy. He was clutching that condom but was beyond waiting and gripped himself and pushed into her, groaning as he did. "Oh Quinn…fuuuuuuck….." His eyes met hers…he knew how she felt about the F word. He about dropped her when she said, "It's okay….I want to hear you say it…" He thrust into her a few times, almost not able to control his orgasm since he went in with no condom and the sensation was nearly overwhelming to him. He let himself slide out of her, which took a huge amount of self-control on his part. She kind of whimpered a bit, wondering what had happened. "I've got to get this condom on Q…" She dropped her legs and watched him, intrigued. His cock was standing straight up and he opened the condom and had it on himself in record time. "I'm sorry Quinn…god I'm sorry…" She was kissing him again. "Just get back in me…"

He lifted her legs up around him and then guided himself in her again, still marveling at how sex with her felt, almost an out-of-body experience for him. He tried to slow things down a bit so they both could enjoy it, leaning in as close as he could to her to keep his mouth anywhere on her body. He was finally at a place where he could let his mind go and had no worries at all, just took in the feeling of being with Quinn again.

She had somehow contorted her body to where she was supporting some of her weight with her arms on top of her car but was arching her back and pressing her pussy down onto him. He was thrusting into her hard and fast and she felt her orgasm building up. He was kissing her neck and started sucking a hickey on her and she heard him whisper against her skin, "this feels so fucking good…" and she came hard, trying not to scream his name but tugging his hair and kissing him hard.

He was trying to kiss back but basically could only keep his mouth open on hers, his thrusting becoming erratic, pushing into her fast a few times, then slowing it down, and mixing the two rhythms, then feeling her tighten around him caused him to come undone. He pushed her hips hard down on his cock, moaning into her mouth, then "ohhhhhhhhh god…oh my fucking god…" kissing her hard, still saying "fuckfuckfuck" when he started thrusting again. She was pretty sure she had never heard him say the F word so many times in front of her but it made her feel kind of proud? that it was _her_ causing him to cuss like a sailor. "I kinda turn you into an animal, don't I?" She said to him, breathing hard. "Q, you do not know how much I needed that…that escape…right now." He slowly let her drop her legs from his waist and set her feet back down on the ground and was leaning up against her, his knees weak. "I have just missed you Sam, so much…I'm here for you now…however you need me." He stood up a bit to look at her. "Can you date a dude who's working? Living in a freakin motel?" "Yes, I can…I'll help you and your family in any way I can, like babysitting the littles." "Things have got to get better, right Q?" "They will Sam…I'm here for you completely."

They stood in an embrace at her car as their breathing came under control and then got their clothes back on and straightened out. Sam grabbed his wallet from the top of the car. He saw his coke on the back of her car where he had just set it down in a hurry to get to Quinn. He threw it away, along with the condom.

He got back in her car in the passenger seat. "Tomorrow is probably going to be kinda weird, ya think?" she asked him. "Like with Finn? Yeah probably." "I think I needed like a catalyst to end it with Finn…this past week when everything came out and people thought I was cheating on Finn…it just drove it home to me how much he didn't care about me, didn't trust me, and he turned to Rachel…he and Rachel do need to be together…just like me and you." He took her hand. "Me and you…" he said, smiling.

She dropped Sam off at the motel, finally feeling it was right to kiss him goodnight. The past couple weeks when helping his family out it had felt odd to leave and not kiss him. She was confused by her feelings about that since she _was_ with Finn, planning on going to prom with him and everything. Since Sam broke up with her and had started dating Santana, she had given in to Finn's repeated requests to go out again but it just felt different than when they dated the year before. Her reasoning about getting back together with Finn was to distract her from not being with Sam, which she knew was probably not right but expected the old feelings to come back to her, the way she had felt about Finn. However, she constantly compared him to Sam in her mind, always finding Sam superior to Finn.

About a week after Sam's family had moved to the motel, Santana had announced she was dating Dave Karofsky in front of the Glee Club, the first Sam had heard of it. Later, he talked to Quinn about it and seemed kind of relieved that he didn't have to deal with her anymore, "one less worry on my mind," he had tried to joke. He told Quinn that Santana was not even aware that his family had had to move.

It had hurt Quinn's heart to see Sam trying to keep up his front about the recent downturn of events in his life, but she just tried to be there for him as his friend. She honestly felt like a weight had been lifted when she had hit 'send' and sent the break-up text to Finn. In a tiny way, she felt bad about doing it that way but that past week with all the rumors flying and him turning to Rachel more and more she knew in her heart it needed to be done.

Driving across town in the quiet darkness, the thought crossed her mind…did she open herself up to Sam too quickly? It was just all building up, then standing next to her car, finally in his arms again, and the words just tumbled out of her mouth, practically begging him to take her there. She wanted to be with him and she thought he felt the same but was too much of a gentleman to pursue _that_ so quickly. The _passion_ between them, though, my god, it almost felt like they were two magnets who had been held apart all this time and finally unleashed on one another again.

It was kind of freaking her out, also, that whenever she thought _Sam_ she felt _love_…and she had never had such an intense feeling with Finn. _Okay_, she thought as she pulled into her driveway, turning off her car, dreading going into the lonely home she shared only with her mother, _I am going to own that feeling, that love, for Sam. I am not going to shut it out or hide it…I am going to make it work this time._


	3. Chapter 3

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

**SETTING: **McKinley High School, Sam's motel

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **The days after Sam and Quinn get back together

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam slept the best he had since moving into the tiny motel room. For a little while, the feeling of desperation had left him and he felt nearly optimistic. Of course, he was going to have to face Finn the next day at school. Hopefully, the drama would not be out of control.

Quinn had driven home, listening to the radio quietly, pondering the events of the evening. At her house, she was glad to see that Finn was not waiting on her; she almost expected it. When she didn't see his beat up truck parked on her curb, she made the quick decision to drive by Rachel's house, just on a whim. Good thing she did…he was there. In an odd way, she was happy for him. Rachel was who he wanted and now they were free to be together. She also felt bad about breaking up with him via text message but in her heart she knew she had not cheated on him and cut him loose to find happiness with Rachel. She hoped school would not be too weird the next day and that the four of them could finally be on the right path with their true loves.

Back at her house, it was quiet. Her mother was still out with her boyfriend. The house was huge yet still; she was lonely there most nights, no one to have meals with, watch TV with, talk to, just do the everyday things with. That is why she had offered to help Sam's family when she learned of what was going on with him in church, getting out of her house and being with his family, even for a short amount of time most days, made her heart feel lighter, made her feel like she was a part of something, even when she was with them and he was not. Lying in bed waiting for sleep and replaying the events of that night with Sam and how just being with him had instantly lifted her spirits, an idea crossed her mind…why had she not thought of this before?

He was somewhat nervous about school in the morning. His absolute worst fear was that he'd see Quinn and she'd ignore him and be with Finn. If that happened, he just did not know what he would do; he'd be crushed for sure. He wasn't necessarily afraid of Finn, more anxious about seeing him. He saw her at her locker alone and slowly walked up behind her. "Hi," he said quietly, kind of shyly. "Sam, good morning!" She turned to him and planted a kiss right on his lips. They parted and he allowed himself to smile. "Last night wasn't just a dream then?" "Well, one might say it was a dream come true, but that's me…" she nibbled her lower lip. His mouth just kind of fell open. She pretty much summed it up for him…_dream come true_. He moved his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Me too Q…" and leaned in to graze her lips with his. "I was a little worried about today, well still am, since I haven't had the pleasure of running into Finn yet…I was worried that last night didn't happen and you'd still be with him," he confessed to her. His expression broke her heart a little. "Sam, I am with you…don't let yourself worry about that." She ran a finger along his jaw from his earlobe to his chin. "Let me tell you something quickly before class…last night I _was_ worried that he might be waiting on me at my house…he wasn't…so I drove by Rachel's and he was there." Sam had not even considered that Finn would be crazy enough to be waiting on Quinn; he was now glad he hadn't let that worry him all night. "Thanks for that bit of intel…can I walk you to class?" "Yes please." He took her books and then took her hand and they started off down the hallway.

They turned a corner and ran right into Rachel. They all stopped, Rachel's eyes going to Sam and Quinn hands laced together. "Good morning," Rachel said quietly. "It's true, then?" "Yes, Rachel, Finn is all yours." Quinn said as nicely as she could muster. Sam just watched the exchange, not really wanting to get involved. Rachel looked at both of them again, a small smile playing at her lips. "Thank you Quinn." Rachel walked around them going onto her class. Sam and Quinn looked at one another. "One down, one to go," Sam said, trying to make light of the extremely touchy situation. "I guess we'll see what happens in Glee…I'll see you there." Quinn smiled warmly at Sam, so happy to be by his side again. He pecked her on the cheek. "I'll see you there Q…" He walked to his class, wondering how freaked out she'd be if he told her he still loved her.

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully for both Sam and Quinn, save for a few strange looks from people who might have heard the news. Quinn had made a mental note to herself sometime after lunch to go around after school and take down all the "Quinn and Finn for Prom Queen and King" signs. Every time she saw one it made her stomach twist in knots. Glee Club met during the last period of the day and some days they stayed over for extra rehearsal time. That particular day, Sam tried to get their before the rest of the group, afraid he might have to defend himself again. Mike and Tina had beat him there, plus Puck and Lauren. He took a seat on the upper row of seats and waited.

Quinn came in, looked for Sam, and sat down next to him, picking up his hand and squeezing it, smiling. The quick glances and not-so-quiet whispers started, people checking them out. Quinn felt Sam stiffen next to her, feeling the scrutiny of their peers. She looked at him, seeing his jaw clench. She got her notebook out and scribbled a quick note to him: "We did nothing wrong…don't let them get to you!" He read it and smiled at her, trying to relax. The other kids had got there except for Finn; he blew in as the bell sounded. He took a seat next to Rachel but was shooting dirty looks at Sam and Quinn. Mr. Schue started in on the lesson, but Sam was having a hard time focusing.

All of a sudden, Finn's hand shot up. Sam and Quinn looked at one another, preparing for who knows what. "Mr. Schue, can we sing a Journey tune?" "Uh, Finn, ummm, what song?" Mr. Schue was caught off-guard. Finn turned to stare at Quinn… "Faithfully." Sam rolled his eyes. "I think some people here need to be reminded of the virtue of trust." Mr. Schue noticed that Finn was glaring at Quinn and Sam. "That could go both ways Finn," Quinn said. Finn was on his feet, moving to stand in front of Sam and Quinn. Sam was up out of his seat before Quinn could stop him and was down the couple rows to be eye-to-eye with Finn. "She did nothing wrong and you won't talk to her that way." Sam said to Finn. "Uh, yeah, she cheated…_again_!" Finn shoved Sam; Sam shoved Finn back. Then, before anyone could react, Finn's fist slammed into Sam's face. The whole group descended on the two boys, Schue and Rachel trying to get to Finn, Quinn and Puck trying to get to Sam since he was down on the floor trying to get up to go after Finn. Quinn was in Sam's face, trying so hard to get his attention, "He's not worth it Sam…just walk away…you hit him and you'll be in trouble…" She was just grasping at straws, knowing the emotions were running high with all of them and that there was no way she was going to be able to stop him. "I won't let him talk to you that way or call you that." He somehow tore away from Puck and now Mike who were holding him back and lunged at Finn, shoving him into the large floor speakers for the jazz band, giving Finn a black eye in the process. Schue and the other boys managed to break them up again and Puck and Mike got Sam out of the room altogether.

In the hallway, Puck and Mike were trying to calm Sam down. "What the hell is up dude? Did they break up or what?" "Quinn did not cheat on him…yes, she broke up with him…she wants to be with me, he wants to be with Rachel…she broke up with him before…anything…happened between us." Puck and Mike looked at each other. "Okay, dude, you need to calm down…Finn's just pissed….he'll get over it, especially since he has Rachel all over him," Puck said, checking over his shoulder at what was going on in the choir room. Quinn was sitting in a chair in there, her head in her hands. "Can one of you get Quinn for me?" Mike went and told Quinn Sam needed her. She ran out to the hallway, throwing her arms around him. "Sam…I don't know why…I am so sorry he did that to you…" Quinn was exactly what he needed to calm his nerves, though her tears upset him again. He tried to laugh it off and said "I got in a good look too." She ran her fingers over his eye as it was red and starting to swell. "Did I eff up that band equipment?" he asked her. "No, the only thing hurt was his pride, I believe." "I just will not have him talking to you or about you that way, Q." She smiled at him. "It was so hot when you stood up for me…I just hate that you'll probably get detention now." "I'd do it again to defend your honor." In her mind, she thought he truly is my knight in shining armor, that armor being a t-shirt and Levis today.

After talking to Principal Figgins, Sam only got two Saturday detentions, Finn got four since he threw the first punch. Sam knew his parents would be pissed about this with everything else they had to juggle with bill-paying and childcare and making sure there was food and now him getting in fights over a girl at school. "Do you two think you can behave yourselves in the nurse's office for ice on your eyes?" Sam and Finn looked at one another and mumbled _yeah_.

In the nurse's office, they each held an ice pack up to their face in silence. Finally, Finn asked Sam, "How long have you two been together?" Sam sighed. "Dude, not until after she texted you last night. She has been helping my family out since we had to move to the motel and nothing at all happened between us; we only started talking again since moving to the motel. Jesus Finn, most nights I'm not even there, I'm working. In fact, last night I told her to go if she had plans with you and she said you were busy." "It's just hard to believe that nothing has been going on between you two all this time," Finn mumbled. "When I found out Quinn and you had been making out, I was so hurt; I split up with her then to let her be with you. Then, when she started helping us out, I told myself she was off limits because she was with you. Honestly, I wasn't going to stoop to your level and try to steal her back. She came to that conclusion on her own Finn…because she knew _you_ still had feelings for Rachel." Finn looked as if he was trying to process all this info. "Tell me that's not true Finn…that you don't still have feelings for Rachel." Finn looked at him. "I still love Rachel," he mumbled.

There it was; Sam knew it. "Then dude, what is the problem?" Sam asked him. "Quinn was like my first love; I guess I just didn't know how to break it off with her and then she texted me…and, well, it just sucks, the breaking up." "Then we have one thing in common…she's my first love too," Sam said quietly. Silence filled the room then as both boys nursed their black eyes. A thought crossed Sam's mind and he threw it out to Finn: "You know, maybe Rachel is actually your first love, not Quinn." Finn just looked at Sam like he had dumped a ton of bricks on him.

**Thank you as always for reviews and story alerts! I hope you liked the Sam/Finn confrontation!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**SETTING: **Sam's motel

**WHO: **Sam Evans and family and Quinn Fabray

**WHEN: **In the days after Sam and Quinn get back together

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam caught hell from his parents about fighting and getting detention, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, probably because they were preoccupied with their own worries. He went to work that Friday and Saturday night, spent Saturday in detention catching up on homework. He had Sunday off and attended church with his family and Quinn. After church, they all went back to the motel room and then Sam and Quinn took the car and his siblings to a nearby park to play since it was such a nice spring day.

"Your eye looks better Sam," Quinn said to him as they watched and helped the little kids play. "My boss looked at me kinda crazy-like when he saw it; I just told him I ran into a door." They both laughed. "I can't lose that job though…my tips are what pay for that motel room." He sighed audibly. "What days do you work this week?" She asked him. "Um, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday." She frowned. "What a long week…" "Yeah, you're telling me."

"Well, I wanted to ask you and your parents if maybe on Friday we have a sleepover at my place." He looked at her, his eyes shining. "Like…just me and you?" She giggled. "No silly, well yeah you and me, but bring Stevie and Stacey too, to get them out of the motel room for the night and also to give your parents some space. I have a couple little cousins I could also have over to play with the littles if they're not busy." "What about your mom? What does she say? And me? Spend the night?" "She won't be there Sam," Quinn moved in close to him. "As much as I thoroughly enjoyed the other night _next to my car _I need you…in bed with me…" On her tip-toes, she kissed his earlobe. He had worked an arm around her waist and close to her face whispered, "Not here Q…please…" And then, not really able to stop himself, leaned down and kissed her on the lips, hearing the little kids _oooh_ and _ahhh_ from the swings. She took a step back from him, smiling, and said, "Okay, later then…"

XxXxXxXx

The thought of spending the night at Quinn's, even if they had to babysit his siblings, thrilled him beyond belief. He recalled a few nights ago when he had had to literally sleep in his dad's car just to get away from the tiny motel room. He had been lying on his fold-out bed, trying to fall asleep but still awake with all the worry in his mind, unable to not hear his mother's muffled crying and his father's whispering to her. His parents were fairly young; they had only been 16 themselves when they got pregnant with him and then got married. It got to the point where he thought it'd be best if he gave them some privacy and also because he started getting hard and he felt he needed to just get out of there. Maybe they thought he was asleep or maybe they just needed it like he had felt with Quinn but still it was gross and made him feel extremely weird so he had grabbed his pillows and a blanket, folded up his bed, grabbed the car keys, and got out. Once he started moving around and grabbing all that stuff, the sounds from his parents' bed had thankfully stopped, he was sure they knew he was awake at that point.

In the car, after he made himself as comfortable as he was going to get, his thoughts went to being with Quinn on this very same front seat when he let her jerk him off. Might as well take care of this hard-on he had going, thanks mom and dad…oh god, he needed to push that thought as far out of his mind as possible.

He worked his hand down into his boxers, wrapping it around his erect penis, stroking himself slowly, thinking of Quinn that night and how nervous she had been, well he had been too. They had been making out there in the car after studying at the library in town. She had her hand up under his t-shirt, pinching his nipples which in turn would make him moan against her mouth, then she would move her hand slowly down to his belly, going from side to side following the muscles there, tracing circles around his bellybutton, until she reached the waistband of his jeans. He had his hand under her top, caressing her breast over her bra, feeling her nipple harden underneath, really wanting to slip his hand onto her bare breast.

He felt her pop open the button his jeans and he kind of inhaled, shocked, even more so when he felt her tugging at the zipper, which wouldn't go down due to his freakin hard cock. He took the risk and moved his hand away from her breast and reached down to his pants and unzipped them himself, pushing them down a bit just to get them out of the way. When he moved his hand back under her shirt, she had whispered to him, "Touch me Sam…" He moved her bra out of the way and felt her bare flesh against his palm. At the same time, she slipped her hand inside his boxers, gripping his penis lightly and started moving her hand up and down on him. It felt so foreign to him, someone else's hand jerking him off. Then, he'd remember his hand was on her boob so he lightly pinched her nipple like she had been doing to him and she'd whisper his name against his lips.

Her hand was moving faster on him, sometimes going down to his balls and moving them all around, then back up the shaft to the head and ohgod he needed to help her hand. He took another risk and moved his hand from her breast down to her hand on his cock so they were both stroking him now. Her boob was still out of her bra, she was somehow holding her shirt up out of the way so he just moved his mouth down to her nipple and started sucking and nipping her. She literally groaned then, pumping his cock hard, his hips bucking up and down against her hand, when his hand started moving her hand faster and faster and he braced his forehead against her shoulder, until he groaned one word "coming…" and the jizz just shot everywhere between them.

He didn't move his head away from her shoulder for what seemed like forever as he slowed her hand down on him and eased himself down from the orgasm, wondering if she could smell the scent of his come like he could. Afterward, once his jeans were back up and their breathing was returning to normal, she had thanked him, he asked why, and she said she had never done that before, maybe she'd be better next time.

Thinking of that in the car, now months later, caused his orgasm, though not as intense as it had been with Quinn, but just the thought of his mouth on her breast, sucking and biting at her nipple, how he had grunted when he told her he was coming, her breath and how she was saying "ohohoh" as he came in her hand, had pushed him over the edge.

He stroked himself through this orgasm, hoping to feel some relief, but reality crashed down on him hard afterward. He was sleeping in his car because they were homeless, not sure where the next meal was coming from, selling off nearly everything they owned of value…how in the hell had this happened? There had been such promise when his family had moved to Lima and at the beginning of the school year, meeting Quinn, and now it had all spiraled into depression and despair. The tears were starting again. Something had to give, he thought that night. A few nights after sleeping in the car and after the giant blow-up at school about all the rumors was when Quinn broke it off with Finn and he finally had a reason to smile.

XxXxXxXx

After they tired out Stevie and Stacey at the park, they drove through KFC and picked up some fried chicken for supper, Quinn's treat. At the motel room, they had supper and talked about the upcoming week, figuring out who needed the car and when, school schedules, economical supper ideas, going to the laundromat. Sam asked his parents about Quinn's idea of having Stevie and Stacey spend the night the upcoming Friday and to spend time with Quinn's young cousins. They had asked about the sleeping arrangements, mainly his and Quinn's sleeping arrangements, which was incredibly embarrassing but he figured he'd have to deal with it to be allowed to stay there. Quinn made up something about guest rooms so he just let her handle that. They also let his parents know that her mom would not be there, if that would be a problem. His parents seemed somewhat hesitant at first but recalling what happened the other night that caused Sam to sleep in the car they finally agreed that giving the kids a breather was a good idea. They were happy that Sam and Quinn had made up apparently and were together again.

The evening was nice so Sam and Quinn sat on the porch of the motel room for a while before she had to go home. After sitting there for a bit and enjoying a light breeze, Sam finally asked her, "What about prom Q?" She looked at him. The last time she thought about the dance was when she went around after school on Friday and solemnly took down the king/queen posters and then tossed those in the dumpster.

She had not said anything, so he went on, "I know how badly you wanted to be queen." "I guess I realized there are more important things in my life right now…" she said quietly.

"I'd really like to take you, if you want to be my date," he asked her, almost timidly. "I would love to be your date Sam," she replied, beaming. "I have the suit from the wedding…not sure I could afford a tux at this point…"

"Seriously Sam, you could wear what you have on right now and I'd be the proudest girl there." He thought _she knew just what to say _and also_ god I love her_.

Later that night, as he tried to fall asleep, he thought of Quinn and how being prom queen had meant so much to her and how he thought she would totally rock it. She had taken her name off the ballot on Friday so she was definitely out of the running now. As much as she said she didn't care about it, he had heard a bit of sadness in her voice. What could he do for her to lift her spirits like she had been doing for him lately?

"It's nearly 9:30…I better get home, finish up some homework…" she said quietly. "I'll walk you to your car then…" he said, also hating that she had to leave, it had been such an awesome day. She had had to park a little ways from their motel room because of a ton of cars there when they returned from the park. It was in a small grove of trees, kind of secluded.

At her car, she gently pushed him up against her car on the most hidden side and started kissing him. "Mmmm…alone…finally…" she said against his mouth. "Is this a continuation from the park Q?" he asked. "Mmmhmmm…" He glanced over his shoulder, barely able to see the porch light of the motel room. "I figured you were due for another _escape_…and actually I just want to do this for you" and with that her hand went directly to the front of his shorts, caressing him there, working him into an erection. She pulled down on the front of his shorts enough to get his cock out to start stroking him, her other hand behind his neck playing with his hair.

He was thinking that was ten kinds of awesome and thought he'd try something on her that he had learned with Santana, not so proud of that fact but it was what it was. She was wearing a thin billowy dress from church and he was thanking god for that fact when he dropped a hand to her thigh and ran it up under her dress to the top of her panties.

"Mmmm…spread your legs Q…" Deargod, she had never anything so sexy in her life. His other hand was at the small of her back to brace her. She stepped apart, one foot in between his feet, and he moved his hand inside her panties, down to her pussy, using his middle finger to stroke her. She was caught a little off-guard at how great that actually felt, especially when he started manipulating her clit. His dick was pretty hard since he started in with his hand on her and her hand on his cock was feeling damn good. He was fairly certain she was not going to need help tonight.

She then took her hand away from him (he freaked out a little inside) and he watched her _spit_ into her palm. Her hand was back on his cock and he moaned out loud then, feeling that moisture, and then his train of thought got stuck on thinking what if that was her _mouth_ there? That was almost too much to take, simply the thought of it. His hips were rocking by this time, thrusting into her moist palm, and she whispered in his ear, "Just fuck my hand Sam…" She did not just drop the F bomb. He also realized that his hand on her back was rocking her pussy on his multiple fingers now. He had moved to finger-fucking her and using his thumb on her clit.

Their mouths were at each other's ears, breathing too hard to kiss, when her knees kind of came together and in his ear he heard her whisper _ohhh fuck yeah Sam _and then her moaning and her body twitching; in her ear all he could get out was _keep going Q…I'm bout there_… His hand was slowly moving from her back closing in on her wrist at his cock, just suspended in the air next to all the action; she was working the head pretty good; he finally grasped her wrist only to help her finish him off.

Then, the red-hot feeling was spreading low in his belly, like he was about to explode and he did, throwing his head back this time, biting hard on his lip to keep from yelling out, trying to keep the grunting just between them and not the entire motel. He kept feeling the come spill out, then the sensitivity kicked in, so he slowed her pace down on him or else he was going to flip out.

He had put his head on her shoulder and was saying, "Epic Quinn epic…" into her neck. All she was doing was panting. He realized that at some point he had moved his hand away from her pussy and it was now on her hip and also realized he most likely had just shot come all over her dress as he was pulling her closer and closer to him as he got near his orgasm. They had literally been rocking together; he so hoped no one had seen them, then thought oh well, it wasn't like they were doing it and he knew a lot worse went on in that parking lot.

She was not breathing so hard and whispered to him, "I think I had two orgasms Sam…" "Two?" "The second one when you came…" "I just have no words Q…that was intense…" He had reached down to pull up his shorts, and she turned so that she was leaning up against the car next to him.

"I'm sorry about your dress…I think I kinda…you know…umm…on it…"

"Oh, it'll wash out," she said absentmindedly. She didn't know and didn't care whether it would wash out, just being able to be close to him like that was what she had needed. "You better get back to the room; they'll think I've kidnapped you."

He laughed. "I'd let you, you know…" He kissed her softly. "God Quinn…I…just be careful driving home, okay?" He wasn't sure about telling her he still loved her…he was pretty sure she knew but was worried about pushing things emotionally. The physical stuff just came crashing back to them, like it was meant to be.

She gazed at him before whispering _sweet dreams_, getting in her car and heading home. Was he going to say he loved her? It felt that way but then he kind of stammered. Should she just tell him how she felt or let them become familiar with one another again? She really wanted to just shower him with her love…_soon Sam Evans soon_ she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house

**WHO: **Sam Evans and family and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Week after getting back together

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

***I would've had this posted sooner but wound up in the hospital for a few days...not fun but feeling better! Hope you like this chapter! Check out my other Sam story titled Dreams (I had that one all the way done when I got put in the hospital so it was easy to post). Thank you for all reviews...feedback is very much appreciated! Also, I refer to a Bible verse in this chapter; I hope I got it right. If I didn't, I'm sorry.***

The week was moving excruciatingly slowly for Sam and Quinn. She'd take him to the motel after school where they'd work on their homework, then he'd take off for work and she'd babysit Stevie and Stacey and help his parents out when they returned, and then he'd come back from his job and she'd head home, exhausted.

His mom was called for an interview for the housekeeping job and his dad had come across a job opening at the unemployment center for the position of manager of the conservation club in Lima. There was the main conservation club and a few satellite clubs in the county that the manager was over. Sam had told Quinn it would be perfect for his dad; he loved the outdoors and loved to hunt but hardly ever had the opportunity while working in a factory. His dad had applied for the position but told them he was not holding his breath about being called in for an interview.

There had been no more issues at school involving Finn. Anytime Sam and Quinn saw Finn he was usually with Rachel with a giant smile plastered on his face. Quinn knew then she had done the right thing by nudging him in Rachel's direction. Glee Club had been more enjoyable also. Thankfully, both boys' shiners were disappearing, as well. Quinn was most amused by the new posters she saw around school that week, touting Finn and Rachel for prom king and queen, realizing it didn't faze her one bit and what excited her now was the fact she'd be on Sam's arm that evening. Just the thought of that made her smile.

Finally, they made it to Friday and got through the school day. After school, before picking up Stevie and Stacey at the motel, Sam and Quinn ran to the grocery to pick up supper items. They decided on spaghetti and salad and some fun snacks for the kids. Quinn's aunt's two daughters and son were coming over to have supper and play with Sam's siblings for a bit but would be going home after supper. At the motel, they just picked up the kids and their overnight stuff that Sam's mom had already put together the night before.

Sam's parents also gave them some promising news. His mom got the housekeeping job and would be starting the following Monday. His dad had been called for an interview for the conservation club manager position. Sam was nearly jumping with happiness. They decided to go over schedules on Saturday to make sure everyone had transportation, there was childcare, et cetera, on Monday. They strapped the little kids in Quinn's car, and Sam drove them to her house, holding hands as they drove.

Her little cousins arrived shortly thereafter, and Sam and Quinn took them all to the backyard so they could play before it got dark out. After about an hour of the little kids running Sam and Quinn ragged, they brought them all in and cleaned them up and Quinn chose a Disney DVD for the kids to watch on the TV that was in the family room off the kitchen as she and Sam prepared supper. Thankfully, all five children were getting along well and quieted down to watch one of Quinn's all-time favorites, _Aladdin_.

She hummed along with the songs and could recite most of the lines. Sam was putting together the salad while she boiled water for the pasta. Once the water came to a boil, she added the pasta and opened the jars of sauce to heat up. Sam had made all the kids little salads and salads for Quinn and himself. Finally, she put the garlic bread in the oven to toast and a few minutes later dinner was served. They were giggling the entire time they got things ready, bumping into one another even though the kitchen was literally larger than Sam's motel room, him not knowing where things were, she acting out scenes from _Aladdin _much to the delight of the children. They finally managed to get five plates of spaghetti ready and cut up into bites for the little kids and were getting ready to get their own plates ready when Quinn's favorite song from _Aladdin_came on.

"I _love_ this song!" she squealed, clapping. Sam thought, _one thing Quinn Fabray forgot…I have a little sister who also loves Disney flicks_. He had sung this song many times with Stacey. Quinn was cleaning up some spaghetti sauce from the counter when she heard him start singing Aladdin's part and turned to face him, smiling.

(Sam) I can show you the world,

[He moved closer to her.]**  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid,<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide? <strong>[Still moving closer to her; the kids noticing his singing.]

**I can open your eyes,**  
><strong>Take you wonder by wonder,<strong>  
><strong>Over, sideways, and under <strong>[Right in front of her, taking her hands in his, both of them smiling, their faces lit up.]**  
>On a magic carpet ride…<strong>

**A whole new world,** [Pulling her close to him, spinning her out to dance around the kids at the kitchen table, having fun.]**  
>A new fantastic point of view,<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming…**

**(Quinn) A whole new world,** [Still dancing around the kids at the kitchen table, through the family room, the kids laughing and clapping.]**  
>A dazzling place I never knew,<br>But when I'm way up here,  
>It's crystal clear<br>that now I'm in a whole new world with you…**

(Sam) Now I'm in a whole new world with you…

(Quinn) Unbelievable sights,

**Indescribable feeling,** [Sam spun her away from him, watching her dance across the room.]**  
>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling<br>Through an endless diamond sky…**

**(Quinn) A whole new world…** [Quinn began moving toward Sam.]**  
>(Sam) Don't you dare close your eyes… <strong>[Sam moving closer to her again, eyes never leaving her.]**  
>(Quinn) A hundred thousand things to see…<br>(Sam) Hold your breath - it gets better…  
>(Quinn) I'm like a shooting star,<br>I've come so far,  
>I can't go back to where I used to be… <strong>[Quinn is now back in Sam's embrace.]

(Sam) A whole new world…  
>(Quinn) Every turn a surprise…<br>(Sam) With new horizons to pursue…  
>(Quinn) Every moment gets better…<br>(Both) I'll chase them anywhere…

[They start dancing again, more slowly now.]**  
>There's time to spare…<br>Let me share this whole new world with you. **[They are gazing at one another now, the song taking on an entirely new meaning for them both.]

(Sam) A whole new world…

[Sam is holding her as close as he can, singing more quietly and intimately close to her ear, and still dancing with her, slowly around the kids who are clapping and singing and possibly slinging spaghetti.]**  
>(Quinn) A whole new world…<br>(Sam) That's where we'll be…  
>(Quinn) That's where we'll be…<br>(Sam) A thrilling chase…  
>(Quinn) A wondrous place…<br>(Both) For you and me.**

They wound up against a counter in the kitchen, Quinn against the counter, Sam's back to the kids. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Barely moving his lips off hers, holding her face in his hands, feeling her breath on his mouth, his voice a deep whisper, he said, "Quinn…I…"

"Sammy! Dance wif me!" Stacey was tugging on the hem of his t-shirt. He smiled at Quinn and mumbled _do you trust me_ and then picked up Stacey and started dancing her around the kitchen. His mind was racing though…he was going to tell her he loved her still, had _never_stopped loving her, and then his kid sister was there being all adorable. The other little girls wanted dances; he thought he was never going to get to eat any spaghetti but that was cool, he was having a great time. Quinn took the little boys' hands and danced them around the room too. She was pretty sure what he was about to say to her after dancing around the kitchen and was ready to answer him back. His little sister was so cute though and then he said "do you trust me" just like Aladdin in the movie and it absolutely melted her. She hoped he could feel how much she loved him even though they had had a slight interruption as she could definitely feel the love coming from him just in how he looked at her, how he touched her, how he kissed her.

After all the little girls had a dance with Sam and Quinn had dances with the boys, he and Quinn sat down to quickly eat their meals while the kids finished watching _Aladdin_. Then, they got her cousins cleaned up (spaghetti is pretty messy when you're like 5, 7, and 8 years old). Quinn's aunt got there and the kids were all talking at once about what they had done with their new friends Stevie and Stacey and Sam. She noticed something different about Quinn and as she was leaving told her _you look absolutely radiant Quinn_. Basically, Quinn could not stop smiling.

Sam and Quinn got the kitchen and kitchen table cleaned up, leftovers put away, Stevie and Stacey cleaned up and in their pajamas. They had decided the best place for them all to sleep would be in the family room where there were two couches and the kids could camp out on the floor. They got all that situated and decided to watch _Toy Story 3_next.

They started the movie, and Sam went to change into some pajamas to get comfy while Quinn sat with the kids. He came back from the bathroom in a plain white t-shirt and long plaid pajama bottoms. Quinn said she'd be back and got up to go change. The kids were entranced by the movie already so Sam slipped out behind her, catching up with her before she went upstairs to her room to change.

"Sam! You need to keep an eye on the littles!" she said surprised, but not really, when he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back to him, kissing her kind of urgently. It had been building up all night between them, all week really, light touches, chaste kisses, brief hugs, the dance around the kitchen. She remembered of course telling him she wanted him in her bed and that had sounded great then but the realization of watching small children kind of put the kibosh on that idea, not to mention the fact she had started her period earlier in the week.

"I know…I just wanted to steal a moment alone with you…they'll be asleep soon, you know…" His hands started wandering lower, to her hips, her butt. She grabbed them quickly, moving them back to her hips, and said _shark week_ and frowned. He was kissing her when she mumbled that, their old code for that time of the month, and she felt him groan against her lips. His disappointment didn't last long and he was smiling again, just happy to be there with her. "I was ready to hit the sack anyway…" She giggled. "You are not the best liar, Sam Evans!" He was grinning. No, he was not a good liar. "Let me go get in my jam-jams and we can cuddle up and watch some _Toy Story_, okay?" He thought _she could not be cuter_ and said he'd meet her on the couch. She watched him go back to the family room. She spied around the corner and saw him stand next to the couch, stretching his arms high above his head, his t-shirt raising up exposing his abs and the waistband of his briefs, and ohmygod his bulge. Her eyes were just drawn there, _really_wishing she could share her bed with him that night.

She changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt, did her nighttime routine, grabbed a couple pillows from her bed and her comforter (thinking again how awesome it would have been to actually have Sam in her bed), and then headed back downstairs. She double-checked the house alarm and turned off most lights and went to the family room. Stevie and Stacey were already fast asleep in their sleeping bags on the floor. Sam had turned down the TV a bit but left it on and had turned off all the other lights. "Are you ready to get your _Toy Story_on Q?" She watched him take her in with his eyes, looking slowly up her body until he met her eyes.

He was sitting at one end of a couch, so she tossed a pillow on the opposite end and the other pillow on the other couch along with her comforter. She curled up next to him, pulling the afghan from the back of that couch to put over their laps since it was a bit chilly in there. Not very interested in the movie, they started kissing, slow deep kissing, sometimes with tongue, sometimes without, keeping their hands above each other's waists at all times, softly moaning each other's names, sometimes just moans they had no control over. As her hands slipped farther and farther down his chest and belly to the waistband of his pajama pants, she could feel his hips twitching as he slowly turned toward her. His hands were caressing her breasts under her t-shirt until he quickly glanced at his sleeping siblings before running his hands to her back, pushing her t-shirt up a bit and lowering his mouth to each of her nipples. "Can we maybe just…lie down next to each other?" He finally whispered to her. She bit her lower lip, then whispered _yes_.

He scooted himself on his side against the back of the couch and expected her to lie on her side facing him. He was a little shocked when she lay on her other side, pushing her back up against him. He propped himself up on his elbow and placed his other hand on her upturned hip. She somehow bent that pillow in two and tucked it under her head. "Are you comfy?" she asked quietly. His mouth was behind her ear; she could feel his breath hot on her neck.

"I've missed you this week Q…" he whispered and goosebumps suddenly appeared on all her exposed flesh. His lips were on her neck right behind that ear and then gone and he exhaled gently where her skin glistened from his kiss.

He gently pulled on her hip then, bringing her back against his cock, bumping into her gently. "Quinn, I'm so hard it hurts…" he whispered, kissing her neck, then her earlobe. She reached behind her and felt him; he groaned _oh god_. "Push against me Sam…" Behind her ear, he quietly moaned _ohhhhh_as he slowly pulled her to him and pushed against her at the same time, his hand on her hip sliding down to her low belly, then back up to her hip as he moved them together. "God Quinn, can I rub against your skin?" his voice was so deep behind her ear she could barely understand him. His insistent pressing against her ass kind of clued her in. She knew he was trying to be extremely quiet because of his siblings sleeping on the floor like 5 feet away.

She nodded and his hand at her hip started working her shorts down. "Is it ok?" he asked her right before her backside was exposed to him. All she could do was nod; she was so incredibly horny it was not even funny. She felt him lift his hips up and move his bottoms down, then felt him push up against her, skin on skin, and holyhell his dick was _hot_. She heard him suck in his breath behind her ear, then made a noise like he was biting down on his lip trying to not let any sound escape. She reached behind her and grabbed his hip, pushing her fingernails into his ass.

Slowly, with his hand back on her hip, he started moving them together again, his cock somehow getting trapped in between her butt cheeks. "Quinn…oh god…your ass…" She was crazy turned on and knew she was wet and had a feeling that the wetness was migrating to where his cock was because all of a sudden he went from slow even strokes to erratic thrusting, indistinct moaning behind her ear, sometimes kissing her there, sucking a hickey where her neck met her shoulder. "Oh…oh god Quinn…I'm cl-close…where…." _On my back_ she managed to squeak out and about three seconds later he lifted his hips up to her lower back and pushed against her with his cock, pulling her against him hard. He came then, between them, still rubbing his dick against her. She could feel it pulsating against her lower back, his ejaculate hot on her skin, flowing out in waves, the entire time his breath hot on her neck, whispering _ohmygod_. Finally lowering himself back to the couch, he whispered _that was insanely hot Q…ohmygod_.

His rocking against her finally slowed down, and she reached down for her shorts, pulling them up. She somehow managed to turn herself to where she was now facing him. She glanced down at his mid section and saw his semi-hard penis just kind hanging out of his sleep pants, him resting his head on the pillow with her, his eyes closed.

"It was such a long week Q…" he said finally, reaching down to pull his pajama bottoms up. "I shouldn't have pushed this tonight, with shark week and all." "I would've said _no_ Sam if there was a problem…I said _yes_. Shark week is about over anyway."

"I feel like I've let you down, though," he went on. "We're kinda uneven on the 'happy endings.'" "I'll survive…having you here for the night is all I need…seriously." He smiled at her. "I have had the best night Quinn…another escape so thank you." She smiled back at him. "It has been one of the best ever Sam."

"Should we turn the movie off you think?" he asked her. "That is probably a good idea; I don't think anyone is actually watching it now." She giggled. They were still wrapped up together on the couch, and she knew that when she went to sleep on the other couch she'd miss his touch. Then, she had an idea.

"You said you wanted to even things out, like 'happy endings'?" she asked him. He got a devilish look on his face and raised an eyebrow. "Not _that_ Sam!" "What can I do for you Q?" he asked her unable to stop smiling. "I thought maybe we could set up a bed on the floor with the littles and then we could wake up next to each other…I'd love to sleep in your arms Sam." He thought that was probably the most awesome thing he had ever heard in his young life, remembering their only time sleeping together was after their first time together. He kissed her and murmured, "You have just made the best night even better Q." She kissed him back, afraid she was going to get teary, and all she could whisper was _okay_.

Quinn ran upstairs and grabbed a couple more comforters and pillows from the spare bedroom while Sam set up what they had downstairs. Quinn returned, and they finished up making up a bed on the floor and turned off the TV. They got comfortable underneath the blankets with Sam behind Quinn, his arm draped around her, her holding his hand.

They lay there quietly for a few minutes, Quinn thinking Sam was already asleep, she herself slipping into sleep. Quietly, she heard him ask her, "Are you excited?" "Hmmm…about what?" she asked drowsily. "About prom next week?" That kind of woke her up again. "So excited Sam…can't wait actually." He squeezed her to him tighter. "Me either Q…do you trust me?" There it was again, from Aladdin. "Of course I do Sam," she whispered. "Sweet dreams Quinn…" As he drifted into sleep, he could've sworn he heard her mumble "I love you Sam Evans." Quinn wasn't sure if she had dreamt it or actually said it; he was snoring softly behind her.

The next morning Stevie and Stacey woke up Sam and Quinn who, by then, were still close to each other just on their sides facing one another. They opened their eyes sleepily, hearing the kids giggling next to them. He reached over and ran a finger down her face, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Good morning Q," he whispered. She smiled…what a way to wake up. "G'morning Sam," she murmured back. He rolled onto his back to stretch and it was totally obvious that he was sporting his morning erection as the blanket had worked its way off him. "Oh wow Sam…" she said, unable to avoid seeing it. He saw where she was looking and quickly rolled away from her. "Sorry…" he said, "…just give me a couple minutes." He barely got that little bit of time before his kid siblings were wrestling with him, surprised to find him on the floor with them.

They got all the blankets and pillows cleaned up in the family room, and Sam got cereal ready for them all while Quinn put the stuff away and got dressed. She took over with Stevie and Stacey while Sam got dressed. After loading up Quinn's car with their stuff, they took the little kids to a nearby park for some play before heading back to the hotel room. At the hotel room, they worked out the schedule for the next week. Sam had to work Monday through Friday, the pizza place giving him Saturday and Sunday off for prom thankfully.

Quinn had plans to go shopping that evening with Mercedes and Tina for prom wear and Sam was working that night, so they said quick goodbyes and planned to see each other at church the next day. The girls went to the mall, and Quinn found what she felt was the perfect dress on a clearance rack.

At church the next day, the sermon was about generosity. They studied the Bible verse Acts 20:35 "In all things I have shown you that by working hard in this way we must help the weak and remember the words of the Lord Jesus, how he himself said, 'It is more blessed to give than to receive.'" And it was like Quinn had an epiphany. After church, since it was nice out, Quinn and Sam's family picnicked in the park. After lunch and letting the kids play, Quinn offered to drive Sam home as she needed to speak to him alone.

They sat on the whirly-gig playground toy facing each other, pushing it slowly in circles with their feet. "Sam, it occurred to me today in church that I have not been as generous as I can be. And please, what I'm about to bring up to you, don't take it like, I don't know, charity or pity or whatever because it's not. Your family has a need and I have a way to help." He kept pushing the playground toy, looking at her, wondering where she was going with this. She really hadn't thought this through, how she would approach the subject. She just knew when she listened to the sermon that day about generosity and giving she took it to heart and knew what she had to do and she needed to tell him right away.

She took a deep breath. "Sam, I very much enjoyed having you and the littles over Friday. You know that I'm there at home alone a lot. My mom is hardly ever there since she is getting pretty serious with her boyfriend, I guess. Anyway, there is _so much space_ there that is not being used….I want you and your family to move there." She got that out and then started talking fast. "It would just be temporary, you know, to help your mom and dad out, no hotel to pay for, space to spread out and have privacy, washer and dryer right there, and of course the best part, I'd be able to see you _often_! Please say yes." He stopped the toy and came over to her, taking her hands in his.

"Quinn," he started, not sure how to proceed. "We couldn't ask you to do something as huge as that…you've been doing a ton to help out as it is. We'll be fine in the hotel." She was looking at him about to cry. "Please Sam, will you talk to your parents? I will check with my mom. You know our basement is finished; we never use it. Please…" In his mind, he was floored. It had never crossed his mind to ever do something like this, probably due to pride and the embarrassment of the whole situation. However, the thought of staying with Quinn temporarily at least to save money and have some privacy and ohwow be near Quinn under the same roof a lot more often (he thought of waking up next to her) was so tempting. "Quinn, I just don't know…we can't put you out like that…" He knew it was a weak excuse; her house was huge and her mom was there very rarely. "Sam," she whispered, leaning into him, "…it is the least I can do to help your family right now. What I've done to this point is nothing."

He could feel her soft quiet sobs against his chest as she curled into him. "Q, please don't cry…please…I'll talk to them, okay?" He leaned away from her, lifting her face with his finger under her chin, brushing her tears away with his thumb. "I should definitely thank you for your offer. I'll talk to them tonight, okay? Just, no more tears please." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, wondering what he had done to be so blessed to be sitting on that toy holding such a wonderful woman.


	6. Chapter 6

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

**SETTING: **Sam's motel room,Quinn's house

**WHO: **Sam Evans and family and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Two weeks after getting back together

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Quinn dried her eyes, and they walked to her car. "You never told me about shopping for your dress," he asked her, referring to prom dress shopping with Mercedes and Tina. He went on, picking up her hand, "Did you find one? What color? So I can get your flowers…" She smiled at him; he was as into this as she was, possibly more. "I will tell you white flowers, nothing fancy though, maybe a wrist corsage and a boutonniere for you that matches. I want it to be a surprise Sam." "Okay…will do," he said. She told him that Mercedes found a pale yellow gown and Tina a deep purple dress (he made a mental note that Quinn's dress would not be the colors of the Lakers, yellow or purple, knowing they would not get matching color dresses).

He had already checked into the cost of the flowers and had worked out a deal with the local floral shop to do deliveries for them from right after school until time to go to the pizza joint three days per week. A little grueling but he'd do it to afford the flowers. Thankfully, he only had to do it the week before prom and the week after. He had his eye on an orchid corsage but was going to have to get Mercedes or Tina to tell him what color for the ribbon, at least that's what the ladies at the floral shop had asked him…it was a white orchid but they'd needed to know the color of ribbon to match Quinn's dress. He would just have a simple white rose boutonniere but of course they needed to know the color of Quinn's dress for the ribbon for that also. The prom tickets were $15 per couple, and he had those already. He needed to figure out a dinner idea too. Most couples he heard were going to Breadstix but he figured that was out of the realm of possibility to afford. That part of the date was going to take some more work on his part.

Quinn dropped Sam off at the motel as she needed to get home and work on homework. As it turned out, it was one of her mother's rare times at home so Quinn decided she'd talk to her about Sam's family's situation. Luckily, her mother was a little tipsy and as Quinn explained Sam's home situation she seemed more and more receptive to helping his family out. Finally, Quinn got to the point of her discussion, asking if his family could live there temporarily to help them get on their feet again. At first, her mother was somewhat hesitant so Quinn tried to sell her idea and finally got through to her about how dire their situation truly was. Her mother decided to meet with his parents and get a plan in place. In their basement, there were two pull-out sofas, one of which Sam's parents could use and the other Stevie and Stacey could use. Where to have Sam sleep was another question they'd have to work out. The guestroom was across the hall from Quinn's room so that was pretty much out of the question. Most likely, he'd have to sleep in the family room.

Quinn was thoroughly excited about her mother's agreement. She grabbed her keys and purse and drove out to Sam's motel to tell him. Thankfully, the lights were still on when she got there. She hopped out of her car and quickly ran up to the door, knocking. Sam's dad answered, kind of surprised at the late hour of her visit. Sam was finishing up his homework at their lone table; he put it aside and came to the door. She pulled him out to the little porch and hugged him.

"I'm surprised to see you Q! And happy obviously. To what do I owe this honor?" She giggled; he must've been reading something for English Lit. "Have you talked to them? Your parents yet? My mom was home this afternoon and she said it was okay…we have plenty of room and she'd love to have you and your family stay with us!" Quinn could not contain her joy.

"Oh my god…are you serious Q? Yeah, I totally talked to them…they were a little bit freaked out at first but said if your mom was cool with it then yes, it would help us out but they need to know how to repay you and her for your kindness." He kind of bit down on his lip, feeling suddenly a bit strange discussing this with Quinn. "Repay us?" she asked incredulously. "There is nothing to repay…we _want_ you to stay with us!" Sam was smiling finally. "My mom actually said she'd feel better about me not being alone there so often with either you or your dad there. She wants to meet the rest of the family, maybe over dinner this week? I know you're working but I want your mom, dad, and the littles to come over."

"Okay, let's talk to my mom and dad then…" He led her back into the motel room, and they explained everything to Sam's parents. Sam's mom hugged Quinn tightly after she finished telling them everything and whispered to her _you are an angel_. Quinn had never felt so humbled by anything.

The Evans' were paid up for the motel room for one more week so they decided to settle in at Quinn's the Sunday after prom. And, they were coming over Wednesday night for dinner. Sam walked her to her car, hugging her tightly at the door, then kissed her, leaning their foreheads together. "Quinn…I just…I just don't know how to thank you…really…I just have no words…" He was getting misty-eyed, so she said, "No tears Sam Evans…just be happy." They kissed again, and she left for home. Driving home, she thought how nice it'd be to have people there to interact with of an evening, Stevie and Stacey were so much fun, and of course Sam would be there at night even though on a different floor in a different room but still _near_ her. She also realized it was temporary; at some point, they'd be renting a home and Sam would not be so near. She'd just deal with that when the time came.

On Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, Sam borrowed Quinn's car for work, dropping her off at the motel room right after school and then taking right off. He said he had picked up extra hours at the pizza place, so she tried to prepare what homework he had so he could do it when he returned after 10 p.m. (sometimes she just did the work so he could copy it; she knew it was not right but it was also temporary and it helped him and he always asked her if had questions anyway). His mother's job started smoothly, and his father had his interview for the conservation club manager position Wednesday morning.

Wednesday night's dinner rolled around, and Quinn had prepared her one dish that she could make without screwing up: spaghetti. Thankfully, her mother only started drinking wine that day at dinner so she was clear-headed, and her boyfriend had also come over to meet the Evans'. Quinn liked her mother's boyfriend so she was okay with that. Everyone seemed to get along fine; Stevie and Stacey were on their best behavior and the adults hit it off. After dinner, they discussed how the living arrangement was going to work out. Quinn showed Sam's parents the basement and the rest of the house, and Quinn had already had house keys made for them. Quinn left the adults together to talk and took Stevie and Stacey to the family room as they wanted to watch _Toy Story 3_ again. She smiled when she recalled Sam and herself "watching" that movie a few nights ago and then curling up together on their makeshift bed on the floor. Sam's family was staying at Quinn's until he got done working, then he was meeting them there with her car and going back to the motel with them.

The movie was playing when Stevie all of a sudden asked Quinn, "So are you and Sammy gonna to get married?" She was a little surprised by the blunt question, had not really considered it. She giggled and said, "You never know Stevie!" "You're so pretty Quinn," Stacey piped up, "Sammy loves you so much." Quinn's heart was melting. "You are very pretty too Miss Stacey and I'm so happy that you'll be staying here with me…we will have so much fun together!" The little girl grinned and curled up close to Quinn.

Apparently, the adults were getting along just fine and before Quinn knew it she was waking up as the credits were rolling on the movie, Stevie and Stacey sleeping peacefully next to her. Those two could never stay awake for the whole show, she thought smiling. It was a few minutes after 10, so Sam would be there soon. She ran up to her bathroom to fix her hair and tried to make herself presentable even though she knew he wouldn't care if her hair was messy or her makeup smudged off.

He got there a few minutes later, looking beat. However, his dad was positively jubilant once Sam got there and declared he had an announcement. Sam was thinking I just want to hug and kiss my girl and get back to my bed to sleep. Sam took a seat and pulled Quinn onto his knee, enjoying her closeness. She had whispered to him when he hugged her that the evening was a hit so that made him happy. His father had everyone's attention and recounted his interview that morning. Sam knew it was good news; his mother was literally beaming. Apparently, the man interviewing his dad was the same man his parents had helped with the flat tire a week ago (Sam was thinking it was the night Quinn broke up with Finn and said she knew she belonged with Sam, the night next to her car when they did it standing up) and offered his father the job on the spot. All the adults were happy with the good turn of events; Sam and Quinn, though, knew it wouldn't be long before his parents would be more financially stable. They forced smiles and were as happy as they could be, knowing it was kind of bittersweet, that Sam and his family would be staying there for a short time but would soon be able to find a home to rent.

They woke up Stevie and Stacey, and Quinn walked them out to their car, sneaking in one last hug and kiss from Sam for the night. "It's almost prom time Q…" he whispered to her. "I know…I'm so excited Sam…" "Do you trust me?" he asked her. This time, she responded, "Okay, what is up with that?" He laughed and said _you'll see_. He had to hop in the car or else he'd be walking to the motel so he pecked her on the cheek once more and they took off. She walked back into the house to help clean up from the dinner party, though most of that work had been done by the adults.

"Quinn, your boyfriend's parents are perhaps the kindest, most good-hearted people I've ever met," her mother said, which was an extremely high compliment from Judy Fabray. "They seem like good people," her boyfriend added. "And what wonderful news that Sam's dad landed that terrific job." Quinn didn't know how terrific it truly was but at least it was work. "And that Sam, he seems like quite the catch, a hard worker, handsome, good family…" her mother said. Quinn was actually quite shocked by the change in her mother. Maybe this new boyfriend of hers was a miracle worker of some sort. She went into the family room to turn off the TV and take out the DVD and straighten up. She glanced at the couch where she had cuddled with Stevie and Stacey and saw a tiny pink hair bow lying there. She picked it up, thinking of how they had said how Sammy loved her. She went up to her room and put the little bow on her dresser, trying to decide which she was more excited about, prom or the Evans' family coming to stay for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**SETTING: **Events leading up to Prom

**WHO: **Sam Evans and family and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Two weeks after getting back together

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**I found this one to be an emotional chapter to write, and I tried to break the dialogue up better! Hope you enjoy and review if you have time...thanks as always!**

Sam could not pry it out of Mercedes and Tina what color Quinn's prom dress was, but he did finally tell them what florist shop he was buying her flowers at and asked them to please go there and tell the ladies what color ribbon to use. Time was of the essence at this point. Of course, they told Quinn he had been bugging them for information and they assured her they had not told him. They did tell her, though, they knew what flowers he picked out for her but that was all they would tell her. At the florist shop, when they had seen a sample corsage, both girls nearly fainted it was so beautiful. Mercedes and Tina made him promise though not to look at the flowers before picking Quinn up. The ladies at the florist shop were even in on it and taped the box shut after finishing the corsage and boutonniere to keep him from peeking.

Also, the ladies at the florist shop had given him a great idea for pre-prom dinner that was something other than Breadstix. Apparently, right down the street from the florist shop, there was a small fancy bistro called Market Street Bistro so he checked that out. They were having some prom special on prom night that was actually affordable ($20 per couple) and would have it all romantic with a strolling violinist wandering around so he made their reservations there. He was bound and determined to make this date as romantic as possible since he knew she was bummed about not running for prom queen (even though she said she wasn't).

He was also incredibly happy on one hand that his dad got the conservation club job. He overheard his dad telling his mom he'd be making $60,000 per year starting salary. To Sam, that sounded like a billion freaking dollars. On the other hand, he was kind of bummed that they'd only be staying at Quinn's a short while. The idea of being with her more often…and obviously more sexual encounters possibly…sounded great to him but he knew it would be short-lived. He figured he'd cross that bridge when they got to it. At least, everyone hit it off at their dinner. He knew how Judy Fabray had been when he and Quinn dated previously but apparently this new boyfriend of hers had performed some sort of miracle on her, according to Quinn.

Sam and Quinn got through Thursday and Friday. He told her he'd be picking her up at 5:30 p.m. Saturday night for dinner, then to the prom that started at 8 p.m. Her mother said she'd be there when he picked her up to take pictures but then she had a date of her own that evening and told Quinn not to wait up on her. Quinn told Sam on Friday that her mother would be out of the house Saturday. He said his parents gave him a midnight curfew that night. She had asked him _so do you want to ditch prom around 10 and go back to my place_? He was never so happy to hear those words.

Saturday finally arrived. Quinn had an appointment at her salon, and Sam picked up their flowers from the florist ladies. They were all giddy about him going to prom and asked if maybe he could drop by the shop with his date since they'd heard so much about Quinn just in the short time he had been helping out there. He told them a little before 6 to be on the lookout but told them not to mention he had been working for them.

He put on his black suit from the Hudson-Hummel wedding and a black tie. He still was clueless as to what Quinn would be wearing. He combed his hair down so it wasn't all crazy like usual, wishing he had had the money and time to get it trimmed before prom. He then checked his private drawer where he stashed his condoms and the tiny ring and nearly freaked out when he saw he only had 3 condoms left in that box and had to stop and think how was that even possible (4 times with Quinn before breaking up, twice with Santana, once with Quinn after getting back together, yep 7 gone, leaving only 3 since he hadn't put anymore in his wallet, which was kind of dumb he thought). He thought putting all 3 in his wallet would be kind of obvious so he went with 2. Now, he had a new worry…how the hell was he going to afford more condoms after prom? Prom was truly sucking him dry of nearly every penny he was earning. At least he didn't have to worry about paying for the motel room anymore so that kind of alleviated the worry about condoms because he was definitely going to need them staying at Quinn's…and that thought totally made him grin.

He thought he had everything and said goodbye to the family and headed to the car. He had to go back in because he forgot the flowers. He had told his mom that it was a white orchid corsage and she seemed impressed so he hoped Quinn would feel the same way. In the car, he mentally crossed things off his checklist: flowers-check, wallet with money-check, prom tickets-check, condoms-double check, keys-duh, the car was started, and the little black box in his jacket pocket-check. He was ready to roll.

Quinn had set her appointment at the salon for as late as possible, 4 p.m. She showered beforehand and drove over to the establishment. She had them put her hair up in just a simple up-do, nothing fancy, but with two pretty antique combs that had been her grandmother's to compliment her dress. She ran back home to get changed to be ready by 5:30. She was cutting it quite close, getting home at 5. She did her makeup, then pulled on her dress, then added some simple accessories, a necklace and earrings. She was checking herself in her full-length mirror when she heard the doorbell. She saw herself smile, grabbed her clutch, and went to the top of the stairs to make her entrance.

He pulled into her driveway, cursing the stupid beater of a car he was driving but then thinking at least they weren't _walking_ to the prom. He had at least cleaned the car out and took it through a cheap car wash that morning. He grabbed the flowers and went to her front door, ringing the bell. Of course, her mother answered with her boyfriend right behind her.

It was time to put on the charm but he was nervous as hell. "Hello Mrs. Fabray, William," he said, addressing the two adults.

"Sam, I asked you to call me Bill for pete's sake!"

"Isn't he one handsome devil, Bill?" Quinn's mother said.

"He is, Judy…I think Quinn just might be swept off her feet, you think?"

"Definitely…Quinn! Samuel is here!"

Sam was thinking _thank god they finally called for her, that was getting weird_.

Then, any and all thoughts he had swimming around about how nervous he was, how weird her mom and boyfriend were being, just everything, fell out of his brain as she descended the front stairwell and all he could focus on was _her_.

It kind of felt like the first time they had had sex, like he was punched in the gut and his breath was just gone. He had never seen anyone so lovely, so beautiful, so _radiant_, as Quinn…and she was _his_ date for the evening. He was literally just stunned, standing there gazing up at her.

She stopped on the last step and said, "Hi Samuel," and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, whispering in his ear _just breathe_.

He swallowed then, trying to find the words to speak to her. "Quinn…you're a…a _princess_," was all he could eke out.

She was smiling, trying to not cry because he could not be more adorable. "And you are my prince," she responded quietly. Her mother had ran off to grab the camera and came back to find them still just standing there staring at one another.

"So…Sam…are those…flowers?" Quinn's mom asked finally, gesturing toward the white box he was clutching.

He cleared his throat, shaking off his nervousness as much as possible. "They are, Quinn's corsage and my boutonniere." He tried to untape the damn box, but his hands were shaking and he could feel the blush on his cheeks…god, the embarrassment. Finally, it broke for him, and he sighed quietly, sending a silent prayer to god for that small miracle.

He opened the box toward Quinn so she'd see the flowers first and watched her expression. Her lips formed an O and she looked up at him. "Sam…you really shouldn't have…oh my god, it's beautiful…" She knew an orchid when she saw one and there was one in that box tied with a pale green ribbon to match her dress. Her mother and Bill were checking it out and oohing and ahhing over it. That totally boosted Sam's confidence then…he knew he had done at least one thing right that evening. It was really getting hard for Quinn to hold back the tears now as he took it out of the box to slide onto her wrist, her mother taking pictures the entire time. Quinn took his white rose boutonniere out and affixed it to his lapel. "Okay, pictures together you two!"

He offered her his hand as she took the last step down and they stood next to one another for the obligatory pictures. He was almost afraid to touch her dress it was so pretty. It was a pale shade of green and fell just past her knees with layers of filmy fabric that as they shifted the green almost seemed to shimmer and sparkle. She had on simple gold heels that showed off her toned calves. There was a sash around her waist and the bodice was simple, like a tank top with double spaghetti straps and lots and lots of sequins that made it all shiny. The best part of her get-up, he thought, was her eyes. He basically just wanted to fall in those pale green pools of awesomeness and get lost forever.

He glanced at his watch, seeing it was only 5:45. He felt like they had been standing in her foyer for an eternity. "You two should be going…don't want to be late!" Bill said. The man was entirely too jovial, but Sam thought that was probably a good thing.

"We have reservations at 6 so if you're ready…" he asked Quinn.

"I am," she replied smiling. They said their goodbyes and walked out to his car where he opened the door for her, then went around to the driver's side.

Inside the car, he breathed a huge sigh of relief, then looked at Quinn. "You are stunning Q," he said, "May I kiss you now?"

She leaned over to him and kissed him. "_You_ are stunning Sam," she said against his lips.

He was unable to contain his smile. "On to dinner then…" he said.

He parked in front of the floral shop, figuring it was close enough to the bistro they could walk and enjoy the evening in all their fancy-schmancy clothes. He opened her car door and offered her his hand. The ladies at the floral shop were eagerly awaiting Sam and his date and they oohed and ahhed over Quinn. One of the ladies even noticed her antique hair combs. They sent them on to their next destination. On the sidewalk, he offered her his arm for the walk to the Market Street Bistro, feeling like he was on top of the world with this gorgeous girl on his arm.

When they walked into the bistro, he was so so glad he had taken the floral shop ladies' advice and chose this super romantic and intimate restaurant. There was only candle lighting on all the tables and even candles lit on the walls. The tables were mostly small, only seating two people, with fresh flowers on every table. The strolling violinist was making his rounds slowly; Sam recognized _Over The Rainbow_ as the tune he was playing. He saw a few other couples on prom dates there. He knew he had roughly 2 hours to accomplish what he set out to do there plus giving them time to actually eat their dinners.

"I hope it's okay that I went ahead and ordered your dinner for you, Q," he said once they were seated, thankfully in a secluded corner far from the noise of the kitchen. "I mean, it's like grilled chicken and some steamed veggies, fresh bread…"

She smiled, loving the atmosphere of the eatery he had chosen. "That sounds scrumptious Sam…" They had light tossed salads and then their main meal was served. The food was delicious; he was totally happy with bringing Quinn there and made a mental note to thank the floral shop ladies. The waiter came and asked if they were ready for dessert, but Sam said not quite ready. Quinn thought that was odd as they were both finished with their meals. Also odd: she noticed him signal the violinist over, then slip him a folded bill, whispering something to him, the violinist nodding and smiling first at Sam and then to Quinn. The violinist continued on, playing _Memory_ from Cats. Sam took a deep breath and moved his chair to Quinn's left to be closer to her.

"I hope you've had a lovely evening so far Quinn. I know we still have the dance to go to…I just wanted to make this extra special for you…you deserve it." Sam started out. He was gripping that small black box in his jacket pocket like it would vanish if he let go of it.

She was smiling. "It's been perfect Sam," she replied. The music paused.

"You do look like a princess tonight…_my_ princess…" He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. The first strains of the song he requested from the violinist started.

He took another deep breath and took her hand. "I'm nervous Quinn…" At least he could always be honest with her and not feel like a total idiot.

She looked at him confused. "What? Why?" Then, she realized what song she was hearing…_A Whole New World_. Oh dear god…what was he doing? Then, he whispered _do you trust me_? This was leading up to something, she could tell, so she squeezed his hand and nodded.

He set the little black box on the table between them, trembling slightly, and popped it open. All she could do was stare at the small gold ring with the heart-shaped diamond. Then, she looked at him and then back to the ring. All she could whisper was _Sam_.

He couldn't stand it any longer and gripped her elbow, pulling her closer so he could kiss her on the mouth, and then it all kind of spilled out: "I love you Quinn…I have loved you for so long…since the first time…head over heels in love with you…like the song, it's a whole new world with you, an indescribable feeling…new horizons to pursue…I love you so much Quinn Fabray and I want to share it all with you, always."

She was trying to catch her breath, trying to stop the tears. She had never expected anything like this from Sam, especially not on prom night, his words so meaningful to her. "The ring Sam…" she muttered.

He sat up a bit, taking the ring from the box, and took her right hand. "It's a promise ring Q…I would be so honored if you'd wear it…and think of me when you look at it…remember you can always trust me for anything, to be there for you, to never hurt your feelings, to always _always_ love you and only you…"

They sat there for a moment, not really knowing what to do, then she extended her right fingers to allow him to slide the ring on her ring finger. He exhaled when it fit, saying a silent prayer for choosing the right size and also that she allowed him to put it on her. He watched her admiring it. "I know it's not the crown you hoped for…"

She practically leapt into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder. "It is so much more Samuel," she whispered. He loved it when she used his given name, found it incredibly sexy. "You must know how much I love you Sam…I never stopped either…my heart is so full of love for you…it _is_ crystal clear…a whole new world with you…" she quoted from the song.

They sat close together, holding hands, listening to the violinist for some time when he finally said, "I guess we have a song that we can call _our song_ now."

"I think we do," she replied quietly. The violinist had moved onto another song by now.

"My mascara…" she mumbled, dabbing under her eyes with the napkin.

"You're stunning Quinn," he whispered. She smiled at him.

"I'll just go…umm…powder my nose…" She grabbed her clutch and found the ladies restroom. There, she sent fast texts to Mercedes and Tina about Sam giving her a promise ring, even taking a blurry picture with her phone to send with the message. Her message read: "Sam is so romantic…I've never been happier."

When she returned to their table, dessert was waiting for them to share. It appeared to be some fancy hot fudge sundae and was an awesome finish to their dinner. "This has been the .ever Sam Evans," she said giggling as they shared their dessert and admired her ring.

It was nearly 8 p.m. "Are you ready to attend the ball, m'lady?" he asked her, being silly. "As the official girlfriend of Samuel Evans?"

She looked down at the ring again and looked at him smiling. "Let's trip the light fantastic, Sam…"

He was smiling back at her and said, "I don't have the first clue what that means Q," and laughed.

She laughed too. "Let's get our dance on!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**SETTING: **Prom, Quinn's house, Sam's motel room

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Two weeks after getting back together

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**Just a note about this chapter...there is post-prom sex so you're warned. Also, I try to write those situations with respect to the characters since they are technically not even adults at this point but are human. Thanks for all the feedback!**

Sam and Quinn left the bistro after complimenting the violinist on the song he played. Sam just felt like he was bursting with pride, walking down the street with Quinn, thinking she was the prettiest girl heading to prom and that they were _in love _and she was wearing his ring finally. He continued his gentleman-like ways by offering his arm while walking to the car, keeping her on the far side of the street, helping her in and out of the car. On the way to the high school, she scooted over next to him as he drove, nibbling on his ear. "Keep that up Q and I'm not sure I'll last long at the dance…"

She giggled at him. "Hmmm…me either…" He snuck a glance at her, thinking he couldn't wait to slow dance with her.

At McKinley, they walked to the doors hand-in-hand, meeting up with some of their friends who all congregated there right at 8. Mercedes was there with her date, a kid from the jazz band; Tina and Mike; Kurt and Blaine; Puckerman and Lauren; and Brittany and Artie. Apparently, that huge group had been at Breadstix. They said Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Karofsky were inside due to being in the prom court. Mercedes and Tina crowded around Quinn, pulling her away from Sam, over to Lauren and Brittany, all of them checking out her new promise ring from Sam. The compliments were flying about each other's gowns, their handsome dates, their dinners, their flowers, and the prom decorations. The boys were huddled around Sam, asking if it was true, did he really give Quinn a promise ring? Were they that serious? He was kind of confused, how did they even know already? He laughed it off, though, and told the guys that yes, he had given her a ring. Puckerman said, "You are so getting laid tonight." Sam just ignored him. No one seemed to know about his family getting ready to move into Quinn's so that was a plus. He knew there was nothing to be ashamed of…it was just a weird situation to him. At least he felt like just a part of the group, not standing out like a freak because of the homeless situation.

Inside the gym, Sam and Quinn went ahead and got in line to have their formal picture taken before they started dancing. He stood behind her, his hands around her waist, her hands holding his. She made sure her right hand was over her left to show off her ring in the picture. She couldn't wait to get the final print. They found seats at a table with Mercedes, her date, Tina, and Mike. The DJ was playing some fast tunes, so Quinn went to dance with Mercedes and Tina, the boys choosing to stay behind until more boys went to dance. Finally, Mike was feeling the groove so he and Sam joined the girls on the dance floor. He finally felt comfortable moving closer to her, spinning her around a bit, hoping for a slow tune so he could pull her in close to him. He loved seeing her so happy and laughing while dancing with her friends.

The prom court candidates were mingling throughout the crowd, trying to amass last-minute votes. Finn and Rachel approached the group of kids that Sam and Quinn were a part of. Quinn and Rachel watched closely as Sam and Finn shook hands civilly, Finn leaning into Sam to speak privately with him apparently. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other as if to say _what is going on_. The boys parted, smiling, and the girls breathed a sigh of relief. Later, Sam told Quinn that Finn had told him that it was true what Sam had asked him in the nurses' office, about Rachel being his first love. Of course, Sam took that opportunity to tell Quinn that she was _his_ first love. Santana and Karofsky were also making their rounds. Santana approached Sam and told him that he and Quinn made a lovely couple and she actually sounded sincere, not snarky. She turned up her cheek and he pecked her there and then she said _you look so happy now_. He said "I am" and left it at that. Sam and Quinn went to the voting table to cast their votes. Neither one of them told the other who they voted for (because they took that voting stuff seriously), but they both voted for Finn and Rachel. Quinn had not one single regret about not being on the ballot, never even crossed her mind really that just a couple weeks prior she had been in the running.

Finally, the music slowed down. _Amazed_ by Lonestar was the first slow song. He grabbed her hands, finally pulling her close to him, and whispered in her ear _this is such a perfect song_. He was singing quietly in her ear, then kissing her neck, her ear, her cheek, making his way over to her lips. He kissed her as deeply as he could, only sneaking a little tongue in (didn't want to get in trouble with the chaperone, one Coach Sue Sylvester), but the kiss was highly erotic. Her hands were massaging the back of his neck, her fingers working their way through the back of his hair, sometimes brushing the backs of his ears. She loved it when he sang to her right in her ear; the sensation sent chills up and down her spine, a lot of times actually turning her on.

**The smell of your skin,  
>The taste of your kiss,<br>The way you whisper in the dark…  
>Your hair all around me,<br>Baby, you surround me,  
>You touch every place in my heart…<strong>

**Oh, it feels like the first time every time,**  
><strong>I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes.<strong>

**I don't know how you do what you do,**  
><strong>I'm so in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>It just keeps getting better…<strong>  
><strong>I wanna spend the rest of my life,<strong>  
><strong>With you by my side,<strong>  
><strong>Forever and ever…<strong>

**Every little thing that you do, **

**Baby, I'm amazed by you.**

The next slow song was _I Swear_ by Boyz II Men. She loved this slowed-down version of the song and ohdearlord she was going to have to drag him into a janitor's closet or something because he was singing in her ear again. To take her mind off his nearly orgasmic voice, she sang along with him. To him, it was like hearing the voice of an angel when she started singing. It wound up turning him on, and he moved his hands to her lower back just above her butt and gently started grinding up against her, hoping Coach Sylvester wouldn't catch on.

**I'll give you everything I can,  
>I'll build your dreams with these two hands,<br>We'll hang some memories on the walls,  
>And when, and when, just the two of us are there,<br>You won't have to ask if I still care,  
>'Cause as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all.<strong>

**And I swear…**  
><strong>I swear, by the moon and the stars in the skies,<strong>  
><strong>I'll be there…<strong>  
><strong>I swear, like the shadow that's by your side,<strong>  
><strong>I'll be there…<strong>  
><strong>For better or worse, 'till death do us part,<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you with every beat of my heart…<strong>  
><strong>And I swear.<strong>

She finally couldn't stand it any longer and slid her hand under his jacket, down to the front of his pants, moving her hand up and down over his hard-on.

"Oh Q…we gotta be careful here…" Sam mumbled against her ear.

"I just need to _feel_you…" she whispered, kissing him softly.

He moaned a little against her lips. She moved her hand around to cup his ass cheek a little, pressing him against her, before moving her hand back up to his shoulder. He was dying to move his hands all over her body but that would be way more noticeable than her moving her hands under his jacket. Actually, when the fast music started back up he left his jacket on a chair since the gym was heating up but shoved his hands in his pants pockets first trying to adjust his junk and then just tried to stay behind Quinn, using her as a shield against his groin issue. They took a break to get some punch and cookies and then danced to an Usher song.

They didn't like the next heavy metal song, so they went back to their table. There, Sam asked Quinn if she was having a good time. "It has been an absolutely wonderful night, Sam," she said, taking his hand and bringing his fingers up to her lips, lightly kissing them.

He scooted his chair closer to her, leaning over to the side of her face. "Q…you're killing me…" She started sucking on his middle finger. _God Quinn_ he whispered to her. She finally released his finger from her mouth and leaned over close to him, whispering _you turned me on so hard_.

He kissed her a bit more urgently and said, "What do you say after the next slow dance we go?"

"That is a splendid idea Sam!" She jumped up and returned to fast dancing with their friends. He needed to take a few minutes to allow his dick to get soft again after the whole finger-sucking ordeal. He finally was able to dance fast with her for a bit before they slowed it down again.

The slow song was an old Madonna tune, _Crazy For You_. He tried to keep his mouth off her since apparently it was driving her bonkers. For the next slow dance, he made her dance like a waltz. The song was _When You Say Nothing At All_ by Allison Kraus.

**All day long I can hear people talking out loud,  
>But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd,<br>Old Mr. Webster could never define  
>What's being said between your heart and mine.<strong>

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,**  
><strong>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me,<strong>  
><strong>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall…<strong>  
><strong>You say it best when you say nothing at all.<strong>

The song was coming to an end. Quinn put her hands on Sam's shoulders and said, "You know, I never needed to be queen…I just needed to be your princess…"

He smiled down at her. "And that's why I love you so, so much Q."

Principal Figgins was going up on stage. "Are you ready to go?" Sam asked Quinn, realizing the king and queen were going to be announced.

"Let's see who wins…and then we'll take off, okay?" He was a little surprised that she wanted to stay but said _sure_. As it turned out, the king and queen were two juniors that Sam and Quinn didn't even know. Rachel looked a bit disappointed to have lost but shook it off quickly, just happy to be with Finn that night, probably not as happy as Quinn though. Santana just looked flat-out pissed and Karofsky looked like he could not care less what the outcome was.

"Well, that was uneventful! I'm ready to go if you are Sam," she said to him when the music started pumping again.

"Let's rock and roll then," he said smiling. They said some goodbyes to a few people and headed for the doors.

The night air was cool but felt great after being in the stuffy gym. In his car, she slid over next to him again as he drove to her house. This time, she didn't hold back on the groping though. As soon as he left the parking lot, she ran her hand up his thigh to his crotch, feeling for his cock, kissing and nipping at his neck. It didn't take too long and he was hard and told her he was going to drive off the road if she didn't leave his penis alone. She giggled and went back to rubbing his inner thigh.

At her house, he parked in the driveway and she slid out her door and up the walk to unlock the house before he even had the car turned off. He tried to catch up to her but it was slow going with his hard-on. Inside the door, she had kicked off her shoes and put her corsage on the hall table, waiting for him to come in. Once he was inside, they shut and locked the front door and he pushed her up against the door and started kissing her hard. "I've been waiting all night to do that…" he said, their foreheads pressed together.

"I've got to set the alarm Sam…" she whispered and stepped over to the small white box on the wall. He kicked his shoes off and took off his jacket, hanging it over the banister, and then stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. He moved his hands up under her skirt, finding her thong, and pulled it down her legs. He then ran his hands back up to her ass and around to her pussy, moving a finger to her clit, causing her to moan his name. She turned him around and backed him up against the door. She pulled out his shirt, unbuttoning a few buttons from the bottom up, then undid his belt and yanked it through the loops, throwing it down.

He about died when she dropped to her knees and began undoing his pants. Before he really knew what had happened, she had reached into his boxers, pulled his cock out, and had it in her mouth, sucking the head.

"God Quinn…" he swallowed hard. "What are you…" The sensation in those few seconds made him fully erect. She slid her mouth off of him with an audible _pop_and took off up the stairs. She was about halfway up when he took off after her. She must've missed a step, probably because of her giggling, and wound up falling forward on her hands, like she was climbing up the stairs. He reached out and grabbed the closest ankle to him and she squealed.

She turned so that she was sitting on a step, looking down at him. "C'mhere," he said deeply but smiling up at her. He gently tugged on her ankle. He whispered _c'mhere_ again and she started bumping down the steps toward him as he climbed up them to meet her. He had crawled up between her legs, his penis still hard and out of his pants, brushing against the fabric of her dress. When they were nearly lined up groin to groin he whispered to her _pull your skirt up_. Ohgod, his commands, she was powerless against them. He was never rude about what he would ask her to do, just confident in asking for what he wanted and what he felt she wanted too. She grabbed two handfuls of her dress and pulled it up slowly, her eyes not leaving his, the back of her dress already up behind her from her sliding down the steps.

She grabbed his tie then, pulling his face right up to hers._ Sam I need you to fuck me now_ she whispered, looking him in the eye, finding that using the F word during times like these was actually highly erotic and not dirty-sounding. He caught a flash of her new promise ring on her right hand and all of a sudden he needed her too, right then, no more waiting. It was like he needed to somehow show her his love physically at that point, beyond kissing or hugging or handholding. His pants were barely down past his scrotum, but he moved himself up over her and felt her pussy with his cock and pushed himself deep into her, hearing her gasp _yessss_. She dug her heels into the carpet of a step to keep from slipping down any more stairs and he grabbed the railing where her hand was, putting his other hand behind her ass for leverage.

Yes Sam god yes

was all he could hear from her through her panting. _God Q you're so wet…ohmygod_… was about the only things he could manage through his grunting. The feeling was nearly mind-blowing to him and he kept pushing and pushing hard, really not able to slow down. She was matching his thrusts somehow, and her body was shaking every time he pushed into her. Her moaning turned to the high-pitched whimper that he knew meant she was close to her orgasm when all of a sudden it hit him…no condom.

SamSamSam…you're making me come….fuck

…she was pretty much whisper-panting it under him and then he felt her clench up around his cock and he had to think of the most wretched crap ever to keep himself from exploding.

"Quinn…ohgod….Quinn…no condom…I can't stop…I think I'm gonna come….inside you….ohdeargod…." he was trying so hard to get the damn words out in between his panting but this was all just too much for him. Then he heard her whisper _come hard Sam_ and he didn't hear anything else. He knew he was being watched by her; his face only a couple inches from her face. She watched him above her as he increased his thrusting; he was sweating, flushed, sometimes licking his lips then sucking them in, closing his eyes then watching her watch him. She reached up and pushed his bangs out of his eyes, then moved up to put her mouth on his, whispering _god I love you_.

He had been riding the brink of his orgasm for a while and was kind of proud he had held on so long…through Quinn's orgasm, when she whispered _come hard, _maybe because he knew he was being watched, no condom even_. _But, when she put her lips on his and said she loved him…he couldn't take anymore.

Their mouths were still bumping together. He squeezed his eyes shut, stopped moving his lips and tongue, and a look crossed his face almost like pain, knew he was doing the Elvis thing with his lip, when he slammed into her and held still, and then he grunted what sounded like _Ohhh I'm com…unnnhhhhhh_, pulled back out a bit and thrust back in hard, moaning _ohhhhgodddddddd_. He kept thrusting until he couldn't anymore and his cock had slipped out of her. She was lying back on the stairs and he turned off of her so he was doing the same only a couple steps down from her.

"Sam, that had to have been some of the hottest sex _ever_," she finally said. He was still panting next to her but whispered _hot and fast_.

"Okay, how long does it take you to…recover?" she asked after a few minutes, waiting for her breath to return to somewhat normal.

He glanced up at her. "You mean like _go again_?" She nodded, smiling. "A few minutes or so…are we going to move this party somewhere else though? I'm not sure my knees could handle more stair sex tonight." He was laughing, making her giggle.

"Let's move it to my bed, loverboy…"

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he said, sitting up.

"Oh my god, Q, check this out!" He turned around so that he was facing her, still on his knees on the stairs, a hand covering his penis but showing her where his pants were, just barely past his balls. "I don't even think my ass is all the way out…you wanted me _bad_…"

She was laughing at his silliness. "Uh yeah, I did…you've been teasing me nearly all night Samuel!"

His mouth dropped open. "And the finger-sucking wasn't teasing Quinn?"

She smiled. "If you ever want anything sucked again you won't argue with me…" she winked at him.

"When do you think your mom will be home?" He needed to turn the conversation away from sucking things because just those few seconds with her mouth on his penis were nearly enough to do him in.

"Who knows really…"

"Should we pick up our stuff down there by the door?" He looked down at her thong, his belt, their shoes, his jacket.

"Mmmm…probably…definitely my thong…and your belt" That cracked her up.

"Just the thought of you wearing a thong all night tonight is enough to get me going again Q." He scooted down the few stairs to the bottom and reached down and grabbed her gold thong.

"I'll meet you in my room!" she called and she took off up the stairs. He heard her dress swishing and caught the tiniest glimpse of it as she rounded the corner at the landing of the second floor. He moved their shoes underneath the hall table where she had set her corsage and then grabbed his jacket and belt and went upstairs, finding her sitting on the edge of her bed.

He stopped in her doorway, dropping his belt and her thong and hanging his jacket on her desk chair. She stood up and walked over to him, taking his hand and leading him back to her bed. "On the stairs, there were entirely too many clothes on…I want skin on skin now Sam…"

She loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, then finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it back over his shoulders. He had a plain white wife-beater on, and he criss-crossed his arms in front of himself and pulled it off. "Tonight has been _epic_," he said huskily, reaching up to the straps of her dress, sliding a finger underneath them and pushing them off her shoulders. She smirked at him, "Like I said…_..ever_."

He gently turned her around, leaving his fingers on her shoulders, placing his lips on the nape of her neck. He ran his fingers down between her shoulder blades to the zipper of her dress. He unzipped it slowly, feeling it slide down to the floor. She stepped out of it and turned back around to face him, completely naked.

The thought crossed his mind briefly as she was exploring his mouth with her tongue that of all the times they did it only the first time had they been completely naked together, otherwise they always had some sort of clothing still on and he was always on top of her. He loved the skin-on-skin contact with her.

He snapped back to the present, feeling her hands migrate south along his belly to his pants that were still unbuttoned and unzipped but pulled up all the way. She worked her hands underneath the waistband of the pants and his briefs and started pushing them down. He mumbled something about getting a condom out of his wallet, but she said _do you think that's necessary now_? He guessed that was kind of stupid and then mentally kicked himself for not pulling out earlier. It was like any self-control he might have possessed had disappeared on the stairs. The feeling had been, well, indescribable, and it just felt like the thing he _needed_to do, like it was the right thing to do, just release himself into her.

She was sliding her way back up him, her breasts against his belly and then his chest. He gently placed his hands on her hips and moved them up to her chest, then put his mouth on her nipples, feeling himself getting hard again. He loved having his lips on her breasts, using his tongue to make her rosy nipples hard, then blowing on them gently, causing her to whimper and mumble his name.

"Sit down on the bed Sam," she whispered to him, breaking him away from loving on her boobs. He glanced up at her, kind of questioning her motives, but knew he'd do anything she asked of him at that point. He turned around slowly and sat down on the edge of her bed, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

She put her hands on his shoulders, then put one knee alongside his hip and straddled him with her other knee. He leaned back slowly onto his elbows, watching her. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, moaning _oh sam_ against his lips. His eyes closed briefly as he collapsed onto his back, his hands falling gently on her hips, taking in all the heat from her body against his. She was grinding slowly on his erection, still kissing him, until he couldn't take not being in her and he whispered _make love to me Quinn_.

She sighed against his mouth, and they moved together until he entered her slowly, both moaning at the feeling. Their rhythm was gentle at first, becoming accustomed to being in a new position. Quinn actually was interested in trying out something she had overheard Tina whispering about. Sam's thrusts were becoming more confident, urgent, so Quinn tried Tina's trick...circles. She started rotating her hips in a rhythm with his in-and-out thrusts. Sam had his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Quinn's weight on top of him and the rhythmic up and down motion, but when her hips started _circling_around his cock his eyes flew open. In the moonlight from her bedroom window, he could see her face, eyes closed, biting her lip, pure ecstasy, her breasts bouncing in front of him, his hands gripping her hips, her lady bits colliding with his pelvis harder and harder. All the twisting on his dick...the pressure was building up again and he pushed faster and faster.

The control she had from being on top was so foreign to her. She was fine with him being on top too as he was always considerate of her, hoping to bring her to orgasm before him. The feeling was so different though with being on top, whether she was doing the circles or just bouncing up and down on him, sitting up straight on him, leaning into him, _everything_was getting attention it seemed. Her eyes were closed, taking in all the pleasure from riding him, hearing him moan beneath her. She could feel her orgasm building; she knew it wasn't going to take much more movement between them to set her off...and then she heard his voice.

"God Quinn...the feeling..." was all he could mutter.

His voice brought her back to earth; she half-opened her eyes, moving to kiss him. "This is love..." Against his lips, her orgasm slammed into her and she bit his lip before grunting out something incoherent.

Her circles around him were slowing but his thrusts increased. When she bit his lip, he felt that pause of pressure breaking before the explosion and he pushed himself as deep into her as he could when he felt his cock jerking as he came. He was moaning _ohgod_and somehow sat himself up still pushing into her, trying to get his mouth on hers and still breathe.

They were moving together slowly, coming down from their orgasms, when Quinn finally opened her eyes and focused on Sam. His lip was bleeding.

"I'm so sorry Sam," she whispered, touching his lip. He reached up to touch his lip because he wasn't sure what she meant until he saw the blood on his finger.

He grinned. "I guess that's what they call rough sex?" She kind of smiled back; it had truly been an accident. He went on, seeing it was bothering her. "That was earth shattering, Q, _earth shattering_for me."

"I totally didn't mean to hurt you but yeah that was damn good," she said finally, moving off him gently to sit next to him on her bed. "I just wanted to be kissing you when I...you know...but I didn't realize it would be so..._huge_."

"I'd take a much bigger hit than that to have your lips on mine," he said, picking up her hand. "Let's go clean up our faces...I need to get dressed and get home...I have a big day tomorrow...I'm moving."

She smiled at him, then hugged him. "Tonight has been the best, Sam, biting and all." That was probably the best thing he'd heard all night; he had accomplished his goal.

He pulled on his briefs, then his pants. She pulled out some panties and a nightshirt from her dresser. In her bathroom, they dampened a couple washcloths for their mouths. It didn't look so bad with lights on and the blood all washed away, but his lip was still sporting a purple bruise and bite mark. "I'll just tell them you head-butted me while busting your groove to Friday," he answered when she asked what his parents would say, which made her laugh.

He was standing behind her as they watched each other in the mirror. After he cleaned off his lip, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept watching her. They kept seeing her promise ring flash in the bathroom mirror. "Tomorrow, tell me more about my ring, okay?" He smiled and nodded at her, kissing her behind her ear.

Back in her bedroom, he finished re-dressing himself, hopefully looking much the way he left the motel room so there wouldn't be any questions from his parents. She walked him downstairs to the front door. Going down the stairs, he tugged her hand and said, "I will _never_look at these steps the same way again." She giggled as she turned off the house alarm.

It was nearly 10 minutes til midnight as he hugged her close at the door. "I kinda don't want this night to end Q," he whispered into her hair, taking in her scent.

"Me either Sam. Just one more night, right?" She kind of laughed. "Then you'll be so sick of me you'll want to go back to the motel!"

He pulled her in closer, not laughing. "That won't happen Q...ever." He pulled back a bit, lifting her chin with a finger, kissing her gently. "Love you..." He was out the door walking quickly to his car. She watched him from the doorway, seeing him wave at her once he backed out onto the street.

She reset the house alarm and picked up the orchid corsage. She placed it in the refrigerator to keep it fresh, at least she thought that was what she was supposed to do with it. Going back upstairs to relive the evening before sleep (thinking that she now understood the phrase _floating on air_), she thought _he could not make me happier than I am right now_.


	9. Chapter 9

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER NINE**

**SETTING: **Sam's motel, Quinn's house

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Move-in day at the Fabray's

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback regarding chap. 8! I'm working on the angst-filled chapters right now on how those consequences will play out (and I've taken all the comments into consideration). Before that chapter, though, there are a couple chapters dealing with Sam and Quinn living under the same roof (so some sexytimes), but then they have to deal with what happened on prom night. Thank you as always for your time in reading/reviewing! :)**

Sam Evans felt like he was on top of the freaking world as he left Quinn's house after prom. He was afraid if he stood there at her front door holding her any longer he wouldn't be able to make his feet move him to his car, so he quickly told her he loved her and didn't wait on a response, just had to move. Aside from his knees hurting and his busted lip, he literally felt like the happiest man on earth. A couple weeks before, he had felt despondent, like he couldn't take much more of the bad luck, when things slowly started moving in the other direction. A lot of that great feeling he attributed to Quinn being back in his life, first as his friend, then as his lover. _God she saved me_ and he didn't even know why he thought that. He knew that she didn't have anything to do with his parents finding work finally; it was more like she lifted his spirit when he thought things couldn't get any worse than what they were. And then, opening her home to his family to help them out because she understood the hardships they were dealing with in that tiny motel room, that would allow his family to save the money needed to obtain a residence of their own, her unselfishness (and her mother's) astounded him when he thought about her. He was so proud to be her boyfriend again (subconsciously puffing out his chest while driving to the motel) and couldn't stop smiling.

At the motel room, he winced a bit getting out of the car. _Not just my knees and lip but my wang too_ he thought, considering those slight discomforts just casualties of loving Quinn. A small light was on in the room as he knocked lightly for someone to let him in. His dad answered the door, noticing his lip right off the bat.

"Please tell me you didn't get in another fight Sam," he asked.

His parents had his bed unfolded and made up for him and suddenly, seeing that, he felt absolutely _spent_. He started stripping off his suit.

"Samuel?" his mother asked when he didn't answer right away. He thought he'd just play it dumb.

"What? What do you mean? We had a great night," he said, handing his mother his jacket, tie, and shirt to hang up, kicking off his shoes to go to the bathroom to strip down to his boxers. He gave his pants to his mom when he came out of the bathroom, too tired to worry about being in just his underwear, after emptying the pockets and putting his wallet away.

"Your _lip_, son," his dad said. His mom added, "And your hair is just...crazy."

"Oh, that..." he reached up absentmindedly to touch his lip again, thinking how Quinn had sounded when she bit down on it. "They played this crazy dance song and Quinn like head-butted me while we were getting our dance on...it was kinda nuts." He had not even considered them noticing the sex hair he had going on...oops. His parents shared a look as in _sure, _totally not believing him. Sam had reclined on his bed, pulling the sheet up to his chin, just wanting to sleep.

"At least it wasn't another fight, I suppose," his dad said. "How did the rest of your evening go, then? Minus the head-butting?"__

_Oh god_ Sam thought. "Oh, you know, it was awesome...she loved the flowers, dinner was great, dancing was fun..._lots_ of dancing, probably why my hair got all messed up," Sam said smiling, equating _dancing_ with _doing it_.

"Maybe Quinn can fill us in more tomorrow since you're apparently exhausted," his mother said, sharing another look with his father. Sam was already snoring.

"I wonder if he gave her that ring," his mother whispered to his father. As parents, they were totally aware of the tiny ring and the condoms he had stashed near where he slept. It was probably a good thing they knew about it because his siblings were constantly trying to get into his stuff when he was not there (they just thought of it as protecting his private belongings, not snooping since they actually found the drawer by accident). They knew he had taken the ring and obviously some condoms with him that night since Stacey had tried to get into that drawer after he left. She didn't have the ring or any condoms (thank god) so they assumed he took them.

"I guess we'll see tomorrow," his dad answered. "Remember our prom?" He snuggled close to her in the larger bed.

"I do...Samuel was there with us..." His mom had been 3 months pregnant at that time.

"That's right...I just hope he's being responsible with Quinn." His dad was thinking in no uncertain terms was he ready to be a grandfather.

"He's a smart kid...we're all human though..." With that, all the Evans were asleep.

The sun woke Sam up the next day. The room was quiet; he guessed everyone else went on to church, letting him sleep in. He was still kind of worn out from the night before. Rolling over in bed hurt, getting up from bed hurt, _god even the morning boner hurts_, he thought, peeing hurt, and oh dear god his lip... It didn't seem too awful when he left Quinn's but overnight the thing swelled up and was different shades of purple and red. She was going to freak out when she saw it. Thankfully, as he began moving around and stretching the muscles he had used the night before, the aches and pains started working themselves out and he felt more alive. He had been hung over a time or two in the past and had woke up feeling almost the same way, minus the splitting headache. He thought _drunk on loooooove_ and kind of laughed out loud. Apparently, his family had met up with Quinn at church that morning and she followed them over to the motel afterward. _Where did they find the energy?_ he thought.

He heard the two cars pull up and heard Quinn talking to his parents on the little porch so he stepped out of the room, trying to keep his mouth covered.

"Good morning sunshine!" she said brightly when he stepped outside and threw her arms around him.

"Oooof," he muttered and hugged her back. She stepped back from him and then her smile faded once she saw his lip.

"Oh my god Sam..." Her hand covered her mouth.

"It just looks worse than what it is...you and your mad dancing skills!" He was hoping she had told the same lie to his parents that morning if they had asked her at church. She looked at him quizzically for a moment and then realized what he had meant.

"I still feel so bad for hitting you with my head and especially during that weird song," she kind of laughed a bit. "Come help me with the trunk." She pulled him around to the back of her car. They popped open the trunk and started moving the few things there around.

"Are you sure you're not actually hurt?" she asked him seriously. "It'll hurt you to kiss me!" That realization stung.

"I'm fine Q...trust me...and I'll work through the pain to kiss you." He smiled so she took it that he was okay. "Oh my gosh…my parents totally noticed my…ummm…sex hair…last night!"

"No way! What did you tell them?" she asked, shocked.

"They said it looked 'crazy' so I said all the dancing messed it up," he laughed. She laughed too. He asked her, "Did they notice your ring?"

"I think I caught your mom looking but they didn't say anything about it." Quinn answered.

"Good...I'll make my grand announcement tonight then," he said proudly.

She smiled. "Let's get you moved."

They spent the next three hours loading up the two cars and driving back and forth from the motel to Quinn's. Once everything was at Quinn's, she and Sam went to the grocery store to pick up some food and other stuff while his parents and siblings organized the basement.

After supper, Quinn spent some time downstairs with the Evans' family, making sure they had what they needed and knew where to find things in the house. They also still needed to figure out where Sam could sleep. His parents felt more comfortable if he slept on a couch in the family room (he was secretly hoping for the guestroom but wasn't holding his breath on that one). They worked out the schedules for the week, regarding use of the cars, work, childcare, supper ideas. To Sam, it seemed that Quinn was literally in her element, helping out with all the details. He had to work Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday at the floral shop right after school, then at the pizza place until 10 those days. He had decided to keep his pizza delivery job even after moving into Quinn's to help save money. At least at the pizza place, he was only working Monday through Wednesday and then Saturday and Sunday, getting Thursday and Friday off. His mom's job actually was giving her overtime so it was a blessing that Quinn was available for childcare, watching Stevie and Stacey. Sam's dad's new position was to begin Wednesday morning.

After all that discussion, Quinn said she needed to work on her homework and Sam said he did too so they were going to work at the kitchen table upstairs. Sam stood up next to Quinn and offered her his hand. Once she was standing next to him and holding his hand, he said, "So…Quinn and I have an announcement…"

His parents looked at one another, his mother thinking _please let it be about the little ring_ she had noticed Quinn wearing and his father thinking _please don't let it be a baby_.

"I guess you know we've been going out again," he smiled at Quinn and she smiled back at him. "We made it official last night, and I gave her a promise ring." He was holding her right hand and kind of put it out in front of his mom and dad. They leaned in to see it closer, complimenting it.

Stacey and Stevie ran over to check it out. Stacey said excitedly, "So you gave her the pretty ring Sammy?"

He looked at her confused. "Uhhh yeah…how did you know about it Stacey?" She looked scared all of a sudden, looked at their mother, and ran and hid, afraid she'd be in trouble for snooping in Sam's stuff.

"They accidentally found it in the motel room, Sam…we're sorry," his mother said. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing there had been no privacy there, also realizing they probably knew about the condoms. He figured there was no sense in getting upset about it at this point.

"Okay," he said quietly, looking at Quinn again, which brought out his smile again. "Anyway, she's wearing it…"

"And I love it!" Quinn interjected, sensing his disappointment and squeezing his hand. "Time for homework now!" She pulled him upstairs. They got set up at the kitchen table to finish up their homework.

"They're just little kids, Sam, and didn't realize they were getting into your private stuff at the motel," she tried explaining to calm him down.

"At least the ring wasn't lost. I had it hidden with my condoms though," he said quietly. "So they _know_."

"Well, they know you're being _responsible_. You can keep stuff in my room if you want to, like private stuff," she said.

"Cool, thanks. So, you want to know more about the ring, eh?" he asked, smiling.

She opened a textbook, pretending to study. "I'd love to know more about it."

"Before all this crappy homeless stuff happened, my parents actually gave me an allowance and I had some saved up when we started dating at the beginning of the school year. I told you the first time we…did it…meant a lot to me, so I saved more and bought it right after Christmas. You were going to get it on Valentine's Day…but then we broke up…so I saved it…just in case."

She had her right hand resting on the open textbook, and he was running a finger over the ring as he told her about it.

"I love it, Sam. Thank you so much for giving me time to realize my mistake," she said quietly, kissing his cheek, avoiding his swollen lip.

"Do you actually have homework to do?" he asked her.

She smiled. "I got it done Friday. Do you?"

"What do you think Q? I _always_ have homework," he said sighing but laughing a bit.

"I can help you then," she said. They worked on his assignments for a while and then they went upstairs to retrieve a blanket and pillows for him.

"I do need to stash something in your room, hide it from the littles, if that's okay," he said. He pulled his wallet out and then pulled out 3 condoms (he added the third one to his wallet when they packed up to move). "I guess I need to put 2 up here somewhere, and I'll keep one on me…just in case," he winked at her.

"You are the devil!" She took the 2 and put them in her nightstand. "You only have 3?"

"Yeah, I need to pick up some more, I guess this week sometime," he said.

"So, is it different? How it feels? Like, with one on and without one on?" she asked him kind of shyly.

"Umm, honestly? Like night and day Q…I mean, it's amazing either way, just without one on…._wow_…" He punctuated the wow by opening his eyes big, looking shocked. They had moved to the guestroom to get his bedding to take downstairs.

"I was so sore today," she said, dropping the pillows she was holding and pulling him into a hug.

"Me too…last night was just a whole new level of wonderful Q," he said. "I so very much want to kiss you right now."

"How 'bout a gentle one?" she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his lips off to the side of his "love bite," which was what they were calling it between themselves. He closed his eyes, willing his busted lip to get better instantaneously…didn't work unfortunately.

"It should heal up in no time…then you can bite me again," he joked with her when she broke the kiss.

"Deal," she said and shook his hand.

"You're a closet dork, you know that, right?" he said, laughing.

"You've rubbed off on me, Sam Evans," she was laughing too. She picked up her pillows again.

"Let's get you set up for sleep…long week ahead of us," she sighed, thinking of his work hours and their school stuff. "At least you'll be here at night and not only in my dreams."

"That is crazy awesome Q," he said quietly as they walked downstairs to the family room.

"Just try to…control your…urges…in case my mom wanders into the kitchen or something," Quinn said, giving him a serious look.

"Urges?" he asked, not really having a clue.

"You know, what boys do, like with their hand…"

"Oh dear god…I'd confine that to a locked bathroom Q…but I'll _try_ to control myself!" He was laughing again, mainly because of the look on her face. He had to push it just a bit more. "I will try not to jack off in your family room Quinn." That did it…she looked mortified. He pulled her into a hug. "Just joking! Oh my god!"

"The devil…you are a handsome devil just like they said!" Quinn said.

"You heard your mom and Bill say that last night?" he asked, remembering how they had called him a handsome devil.

"Yeah, I was just up the stairs waiting on you," she replied.

"I was _so_ nervous then…you just don't even know," he said, reliving last evening and how she looked coming down the stairs.

"I couldn't tell…you were the perfect gentleman…I will never forget last night," she said, hugging him again.

"Me either…g'night Q," he said quietly against her ear, trying to peck her gingerly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Samuel," she whispered and headed on upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER TEN**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Week after moving in to the Fabray's

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

The first few days after the Evans' moved into Quinn's house went fairly smoothly, most of the time they were all busy with something or another, work, school, housework, watching Stevie and Stacey. Sam's parents were adjusting to their new work schedules; they decided they definitely needed a second car as opposed to borrowing Quinn's all the time even though she said she didn't mind because she'd rather hang out at home anyway. Quinn's mom and boyfriend really spent very little time there, just like Quinn had said, but when they were there everyone seemed to get along. It was like they melded into some kind of odd extended family.

Sam finished his 3 days of work at the floral shop and remembered to tell the ladies there that the bistro idea had been a hit and that Quinn had loved her orchid corsage. He even boasted about tipping the violinist to play a special song for Quinn when he presented her with the tiny ring. Those ladies were smitten with Sam. They had asked him about the pizza job and how it paid, and on his last day working there they asked if he would work for them part-time after school and on weekends and offered him a better per-hour rate of pay than the pizza job, even including tips. He also would drive the shop's van, not his own vehicle, so that saved some money right there plus opened up a vehicle at home for anyone who needed it. The only thing would be working right after school on schooldays due to delivering flowers, couldn't exactly do that at 9:30 p.m. on a Tuesday. But, he'd only work 4-7 p.m. on the weekdays that he worked and noon to 3 p.m. if it was a Saturday or Sunday. The offer was too good to pass up…he'd be making more money, same amount of hours as at the pizza place, and be home most nights no later than 7:15 p.m. And, he loved delivering flowers, especially the bouquets that lit up ladies' faces. The ones he delivered to the funeral homes he did not love so much but then he only dealt with the funeral home staff. The flowers to the hospital he just dropped off at the front desk so no sadness there. He'd never admit it, but he'd much rather smell the flowers than the greasy pizza all night. He couldn't wait to tell Quinn the news. That night at the pizza place, he gave them notice that he was quitting so his last day there was going to be Sunday night. He was starting at the floral shop the following Monday.

He got home and started telling Quinn about the floral shop deal when confusion crossed her face. He had forgotten that she didn't know he was pulling double duty there to pay for the corsage. He had to backtrack and tell her the truth and then told her about the offer.

"Sam, I had no idea you did that to afford that corsage…you worked so hard for it," she said a bit sad, remembering how worn out he'd been the week before prom.

"Good came out of it though Q…I'd much rather work for the flower ladies," he was smiling and that always made her feel better.

One thing that possibly got even worse for Sam living at Quinn's was lack of privacy. He found it hard to believe, but it seemed like he had even less privacy there at her house than he had had at the motel. Of course, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, he was busy working after school, then would go home and cram his homework in and have a quick supper, and go to bed but never any alone-time with Quinn except for sitting at the kitchen table messing with homework and trying to eat at the same time. It seemed like someone always had their eye on them, his parents, Stevie or Stacey, or her mom and her boyfriend. He was looking forward to having Thursday and Friday completely off any work and since his lip had finally healed most of the way he was hoping to at least kiss Quinn since that had not happened all week either, except for little pecks. He also took it to heart what she mentioned to him about "controlling his urges;" he was too tired at night and in the morning to deal with it in the bathroom and he figured once they were able to be alone together it'd be another crazy good orgasm so he figured he could hold out. By Thursday, though, he was pretty much on edge with the holding out business.

He had had a particularly crappy day at school on Thursday, mainly because he was exhausted and his balls felt huge. He kept running his tongue over the "love bite" that was nearly healed and every time he did that he'd remember how it got there and then he'd be horny and ohgod he needed to take care of this situation. Or get alone somewhere with Quinn.

She had been sending him signals also that she was getting edgy with the not being alone, like rubbing his thigh at the kitchen table doing homework, hugging him a little too tight before bed last night, kissing him gently that morning at their locker and slipping him a little tongue and then moaning against his mouth. When she did that, he nearly pulled her off into the janitor's closet closest to their locker but instead moved his arm around her waist, pulling her close to move his half-hard cock up against her as discreetly as possible, himself even surprised that her kiss turned him on so quickly.

"Quinn I…" he started, embarrassed and blushing that he rubbed up against her at their locker in the school hallway.

"I know Sam…we'll figure something out tonight…" she said and then reached down and tugged on a belt loop on his jeans, wanting to stroke him right there but pulling her hand away. _She wants it as bad as I do_ he thought, more turned on then.

"Okay…so I need to get some books out of there…" he only said that so he could face the inside of the locker to deal with his erection before going to class. When that didn't really work, he used the books in front of his crotch trick to walk with Quinn to class. _This is going to be a freakin long day_ he thought. He had English Lit first thing and that class would kill any boner so he actually was looking forward to sitting through that ungodly lecture.

Somehow he managed to get through school that day without killing anyone and without dry-humping anything (aside from Quinn earlier). He met her at their locker at the end of the day and tried to be cheerful but just seeing her was getting him worked up.

They talked about their days, what they had to do at home that night, and what sounded good for supper on their way home. As it turned out, the entire clan was home that night. Stevie and Stacey demanded Sam and Quinn's attention right after school, so they played with them at first outside to hopefully burn off some of their endless energy and then brought them in to clean them up for supper and play with them for a bit inside as it got darker out. Quinn's mom and Bill were preparing supper so Sam and Quinn didn't have that to worry about, but when Sam's dad got home he wanted to talk about his new job so Sam and Quinn spent some time in the basement with Sam's parents hearing their news and updates. Finally, supper was ready and everyone congregated in the dining room and spent time together there. Everyone pitched in and cleaned up after supper, and Sam and Quinn got their homework out and hoped to find somewhere quiet to work on it. House rule #1: They weren't allowed to be alone in any bedrooms, even if it was to study, so they needed to be out in the open somewhere. She suggested the kitchen table like they usually sat at to do their schoolwork. She always told Sam it was the good lighting but tonight she just wanted the table with the long tablecloth.

"Ugh…my hands are so dry…I'll be back," she told him right after they got situated at the table. He was thinking maybe Friday we could go out and just be alone in the damn car because at the rate this night is going he was going to have blue balls forever.

When she returned, she turned the dimmer switch on the light to turn down the lights. She had her lotion and rubbed some onto her hands. "Okay, so what do you have? Algebra?" she asked him.

"Ummm, I can hardly read the book Q," he said, thinking she had lost her mind.

"Really? I can see it just fine…" she leaned into him, kissing him along the neck up to his ear. She was incredibly happy that he had changed into shorts once they got home to play outside with the kids.

"Quinn…I'm not sure what you're up to…" he had a feeling though where this was going, looking at the bottle of lotion on the table between their books.

"How's this for a hint?" Her hand landed on his thigh, slowly massaging her way up.

"Q…you have got to be so careful…we are so getting caught," he said nervously but loving how her hand felt on his leg.

"The littles and your parents are downstairs and mom and Bill are upstairs…we're all alone in here, just getting our homework done…no one is going to bother us," she explained.

He looked at her, then kissed her gently with his sore lip but able to work his tongue in and ohgod how he had missed kissing her. _Okay_ he whispered _it won't take long_.

"Just relax then," she said and moved her hand slowly up to his erection. That didn't take any time to appear, she thought, moving her hand slowly up and down over his shorts. She had just reached for the lotion on the table when they heard footsteps coming down the back stairs to the kitchen. Bill.

"So, I just don't understand how they get that equation," Sam was saying after he groaned quietly.

"Hey, you two! Just getting a little refill on the pinot gris for Judy!" he said happily.

"Well, you just figure out a and b and add them and then find the square root of that…" Quinn threw out something about algebra but really had no clue herself. All she wanted to do was get her hand on Sam's hard-on and help him out that way…there was just no privacy in this house if you were a teenager.

"I'm not sure how to get a and b, though," he went on. Quinn was thinking he is way too into this algebra lesson all of a sudden.

"Okay, let's try to find an example then…" and she started flipping pages in his algebra text.

Bill had filled a couple wine glasses with whatever he was looking for and started back upstairs when he stopped and asked if they needed more light to do their homework by.

"Sure," Quinn replied and promptly turned it back down after they heard her mother's bedroom door shut. "Now, they should be out of our hair for now!"

"Where were you Q?" he said quietly. She glanced down at his lap and he was stroking himself back up.

"I think I was getting some lotion…" She reached for it again and this time they heard footsteps coming from the basement.

"Oh my god," Sam muttered nearly under his breath. "I'm gonna die from a boner, you know that, right?"

"Just talk about the equations again," she said as Sam's dad came into the kitchen.

"I just don't get these equations Quinn," he said, sounding pretty pissed off.

"Hey kids…just going to warm up some milk for Stacey. You know, Sam, she's still upset about how you reacted about her finding the ring. She really didn't mean to…"

"I know dad…jeesh…just…there was no privacy there…what if she had played with it and lost it? Listen, I'm sorry…I'm just tired, I guess." He didn't mean to sound so hateful, it just came out that way and he did feel bad for speaking to his dad like that. "I'll make it up to her soon, okay?"

"Okay…I just wanted to let you know…she didn't mean any harm…" The microwave dinged. He checked the temperature of the milk; it must've been fine because he headed for the stairs.

"G'night kids…don't stay up too late," he called over his shoulder.

"I swear, if there is one more interruption…I guess someone's going to get a show," he said, making her giggle.

She leaned into him again, kissing along his neck to hopefully calm him down, then whispered _take it out_. He had already gone back to stroking himself over his shorts and gladly pulled down the front, letting his cock stand out.

"I promise Q it won't take long," he told her again, his eyes half-closed, already anticipating her hand to do the job for him.

She squirted a good amount of the lotion in her hand and gently started rubbing it onto his penis, letting him get used to how cold it was. It must've been pretty cold because he inhaled deeply, pulling his hips back on the chair.

"God Quinn…oh god…listen…where should I?" She had barely touched him…was he about to come already?

"Are you coming already?" she asked him surprised and stopping her hand on him.

"What? No…oh no…I just need to know for when I do…it's just cold…sorry…" he actually giggled a little bit.

"Just aim for my t-shirt…it's old…" she whispered, moving her hand again.

"Okay….mmmm….god Quinn….get me off…" he whispered, turning toward her, resting his forehead against hers, losing himself in the pleasure her hand was providing.

Once the lotion started warming up on his dick, he knew it wasn't going to last hardly any time at all, he was so worked up. He was trying to kiss her, but her hand was gripping him tight and moving up and down so fast he was afraid to touch her lips. All he could think about was those damn algebra equations and that seemed to hold him off for a little bit. But, he was rocking on that chair, gripping the back of her chair with one hand, and then working his other hand behind her pulling her closer to him. Then, he started the involuntary moaning, trying to be quiet and finally allowing himself to move his lips onto hers, knowing he was about to blow.

"Fuck Quinn…get close…I'm fucking coming…" At the end, he literally had come up off his chair and was pushing into her belly, feeling just loads of come shoot onto her shirt. He had nestled his head close to hers in case anyone else made an entrance into the kitchen so it'd look like he was whispering to her, and, well, humping her shirt, but in her ear he was gasping and grunting _unh unh unh_ over and over. His rocking against her hand finally slowed and he managed to sit back down in his chair, still panting hard. She got up, went to the kitchen, grabbed some paper towels, and came back to him, standing by him waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did open his eyes, all he saw was her t-shirt covered in his jizz.

"You better go change Q," he whispered, looking up at her. He took a couple paper towels and tried to clean himself up and get his shorts back up as she sat back down next to him, cleaning off her hand and the majority of what was on her shirt.

"That was so hot…sorry about all the interruptions…you were right about it not taking long…like 3 minutes tops! And you didn't even have to help me this time!" Quinn had a lot to say about that particular handjob.

"God, it felt so good Q…I haven't…touched it…since we moved in here…" he said to her.

"Oh! No wonder you were kinda…on edge…I guess. Listen, Sam, I enjoy pleasing you…I just hope that made ya happy…it made me happy," she said. "I do need to go change, though…I got the smell on me…"

"God Quinn…now you're like the devil!" he laughed. "You always make me happy…wish I could do more for you…"

"You do a ton for me. Listen, we've got a lot of homework to do…crap. I'll go change and be back down in a minute," she said, sounding tired.

She came back in a nightgown. He had actually managed to finish his algebra (he did know how to do those equations) and was working on something for English Lit. She had some sort of chemistry worksheet to deal with.

"We ought to take Stevie and Stacey somewhere tomorrow night, like putt-putt golf or a movie or something fun like that," she suggested.

"That is a great idea Q…I love it," he answered.

They finished up their homework and Sam was setting up his bed in the family room. Quinn came in to give him his hug and kiss goodnight before going upstairs.

"You know, I've thought about sneaking up to your room some night," he told her.

"Sam! That'd get us into all sorts of trouble…but I'd love to see you some time," she said, trying to sound seductive.

"Should I surprise you or let you know beforehand? I don't want to get us into trouble either…it was just a far-fetched idea…" he said.

"Surprise me. Here's a hint…when my mother stays at Bill's…that's a good time…I'm upstairs…all…alone…" she purred, still working on the sexy talk.

He kissed her. "Sweet dreams Q and thanks again for…the help…tonight," he said quietly.

"Love you…" she whispered and was moving off to the stairs. His voice was nearly enough to make her strip him down and take him on the couch right then so she had to move quickly away from him before she pulled something like that.


	11. Chapter 11

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**SETTING: **Quinn's home

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Week after moving in to the Fabray's

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: I went ahead and posted chapter 11...hope everyone enjoys it...I figured anyone who ships Fabrevans needs it after the lack of Sam and Quinn on S2 finale. Boo! After this chapter, the angst kicks in. Also, I'm getting ready to start chapter 15...I'm that far out on this story. Trust me, I'm shocked about that.**

Sam got a good night's sleep on Thursday and was having a good day on Friday. Unfortunately, Quinn seemed to be in the same mood he had been the day before. It finally hit him that maybe _she_ needed an escape, like he had needed. He thought it was his turn to please her.

On Friday morning, Quinn had been complaining that she had forgot to do some of her laundry and her favorite skirt was not clean that she had wanted to wear that day and had wound up wearing jeans, a pair that she really disliked. She had woken up late and didn't have time for breakfast, so that made her crankier. At school, she had a test that went lousy, her chemistry worksheet had a ton of errors on it, Santana had made some nasty remark about Sam in Glee Club, and then she got a headache. By the end of the school day, at their locker, she fell into Sam's arms, saying, "It has been such a crappy day."

"Q…it's okay now…you're with me, it's the weekend…let me help you tonight…" he whispered to her, hoping she got the message.

She looked up at him, her eyes kind of anxious. "Yes Sam…" She wondered if she felt so uneasy that day since the night before had been pretty hot with Sam but left her still…wanting. That had never bothered her before, her only experience being with Finn and Puck and actually she never even had a 'happy ending' when making out with Finn and most certainly not with Puck, only Finn did on a few occasions due to his premature issue. Sam had some profound effect on her, that was for sure. Now, standing in his arms, she felt much more relaxed and at least able to smile.

They headed home. He decided to work on homework to get it out of the way since he had to work all weekend, and Quinn babysat Stevie and Stacey, playing with them outside to give Sam some peace and quiet. While she was outside, he totally got her hamper of dirty clothes and threw them in the washer, making sure to wash the skirt she had been looking for earlier. He just stayed in the basement working on homework so he could switch the clothes to the dryer. Plus, he could hear them outside playing in the backyard and really wished he could be out there with them. He was happy to hear her laughing with Stevie and Stacey. The washer buzzed, and he put the clothes in the dryer, hoping he was doing it right. He got comfortable on one of the couches in the basement again, thinking it was quite cozy there, a lot more room than at the motel. After a half-hour or so, he heard Quinn and the little kids come into the house upstairs and heard her call for him.

"Down here," he yelled back. Then, the thundering herd was flying down the basement steps, his little siblings jumping on him on the couch, him doing any more homework out of the question. Quinn followed the kids and sat down with Sam on the couch.

"So, did you tell the littles the good news?" he asked Quinn.

"No…you can," she answered, smiling.

"What good news Sammy?" they asked him excitedly.

He smiled at them. "Do you two know what putt-putt golf is?"

"No Sammy! Tell us!" Their excitement was contagious, and Sam and Quinn described the game to them and said they'd be going soon. The dryer buzzer went off.

"Were you doing laundry?" she asked Sam.

"Actually, yeah," he said and got up to empty the dryer and came out with her hamper full of clean dry clothes.

"Sam, you didn't…" she said, looking up at him.

"I did…you'll probably have to help me fold some stuff though…I'm not the greatest at that," he smiled.

"Sure…thank you so much…" she said, surprised that he took it upon himself to do something like that for her.

"Well, you said you wanted to wear your favorite skirt, so I washed it and you can wear it tonight if you want."

"Where have you been all my life Sam?" She kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back at her. They started folding her clothes together while Stevie and Stacey played nearby.

"Ummm…" he mumbled, holding up a pair of her panties. And then he found the gold thong. "Oh wow…the thong, Q, the _thong_."

"Hand 'em over Sam…" she giggled. "You make me laugh!"

"And now this…" he was holding up the t-shirt from the night before, at least it was clean now. She looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "Tonight's your turn…" he whispered. She kept the slight smile on her lips.

"Kiss me Sam…" she said quietly. He glanced over at the kids and then leaned in and pressed his mouth on hers.

"Can't wait…" she said against his lips.

They finished folding up her clothes, and she took them up to her room. She went ahead and changed into her favorite skirt and freshened up for her date with Sam and his siblings. When she returned to the basement, Sam's parents were home so he was asking about taking them to putt-putt golf. They said that was okay, just to get the little kids back at a decent hour. Sam noticed Quinn had changed so he pulled out a pair of clean shorts and a clean t-shirt and got himself ready to go.

They took the kids to the putt-putt golf course and had lots of fun showing them how to play the game, Sam and Quinn having some fun competition between themselves. They got some ice cream after their golf game before taking the kids home. Even though it had only been dark out for less than an hour, the little kids were tired when Sam and Quinn got them home. Sam asked his parents if he and Quinn could take the car and grab a coke, just get out of the house for a while. They were told to be back before midnight and they hopped in the car to take a drive.

"Scoot over here Q…" he patted the bench seat next to him as they drove down her street. "Where do you want to go? Somewhere…private?"

"Mmmmm…yes please…" she whispered. He had turned the radio on low and then dropped his hand on her bare knee, squeezing gently. He drove them to the lake they had been at before, when they got back together.

Since the weather was nicer now, there were more people parking there. He finally found a somewhat secluded spot.

"I'm sorry you had such a lousy day, Q," he said to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Let me help you now, like you helped me, you know?" He moved in to kiss her, so thankful his lip was healed and he could explore her mouth with his fully again.

"Yeah Sam," she whispered, enjoying his lips on hers, reaching for his free hand and bringing it to her thigh. He moved his hand up slowly under her skirt to her panties.

He felt her hand moving to his thigh but pulled back from their kiss. "No, no touching me tonight Q…this is all about you…" It about killed him when she whimpered a bit.

"Just let me…" he whispered and was kissing her again, then moved his hand inside her panties, feeling her hips gyrate to his touch.

He dipped his middle finger down between her folds, hearing her moan and open her legs up a bit. "God Quinn…you're always so freakin wet for me…I love it…" he whispered up against her ear.

That was when the headlights lit up the entire inside of their car.

"Oh my god," Quinn said, coming out of her haze and feeling Sam yank his hand away from her. She scooted back to her side of the car and saw Sam trying to smooth the front of his shorts but still a noticeable bulge there.

They noticed a flashlight bobbing their way and then a _good evening_ at Sam's window. Sam was trying to see exactly who it was but the guy was shining the flashlight right in his eyes.

"Good evening officer," Sam said quietly.

"Is everything okay here? License and registration please…" The policeman shined the light into the car, over at Quinn. Sam got his license out of his wallet, and Quinn reached for the registration in the glove compartment. Sam handed them over to the policeman.

"Everything's okay sir," she answered, holding onto the hem of her skirt, as the policeman checked their documents.

"No drinking?" He shone the light all around the interior of the car.

"No sir, just talking," Sam said. The policeman had a feeling he knew what these two were up to when he saw no traces of alcohol and didn't smell it either. Actually, their mortified looks were what gave it away.

"Well, parking is prohibited at this lake. You should probably take her on home, son," the policeman said to Sam, handing back his license and registration.

"Yes sir," Sam said again, glancing over at Quinn.

"Let's move it along then," the policeman said, turning the flashlight away from them and heading back to his car.

"Yes sir," Sam said once again, thinking that was the best thing he could do in that situation.

Once they heard his car door shut, they both exhaled.

"Holy hell, Q, nothing like that has ever happened to me…" Sam started.

"Me either! Oh my god…I was so nervous. At least that didn't happen the _last time_ we were here!" They looked at each other in shock.

"I need to tell you something though…" she said.

He started the car up and reached for her hand before backing out.

"…I am still so turned on…" she finished.

He squeezed her hand. "Let's get you home then…I'll get you alone there somehow."

Driving back toward her home, he asked her, "So, is your mom going to be home tonight?"

"I don't know…" They got back to the house and Quinn's mom had called, leaving a message that she was staying at Bill's that night.

"Oh, I am so visiting someone tonight…" Sam whispered to her.

"I would very much like that…how about a movie since it's still kinda early?" she asked him.

"Sure, sounds good…you find one and I'll run the keys downstairs and let them know we're back…not _why_ we're back though," he laughed.

"Really!" She turned on the TV in the family room to find a movie from the OnDemand system. She finally decided on a _Pirates of the Caribbean_ flick since both she and Sam liked those movies.

He came back upstairs to the family room and snuggled up next to her. He pulled the afghan over them. He put his arm over her shoulders like he did in the car and started nibbling her ear. "Let me finish you off now, Q…"

Her breathing had picked up with his hand moving up her thigh. "Okay, okay, please…" His lips had moved down to her neck, then over to her lips. His hand moved to her pussy, and she started grinding against his hand.

"God yes Q…" he whispered, moving his hand inside her panties again.

Then, they heard it again…footsteps coming from downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh dear god, Sam…" she said, both of them sighing and then separating. They heard his mom talking to Stevie as they went into the kitchen. "I might die from this boner!" She whispered to him, like he did the night before. He covered up his laughter.

"Hey kids…we thought we better get some warm milk for Stacey before it got too much later…" Sam's mom called from the kitchen.

Stevie ran up behind the couch that Sam and Quinn were sitting on, now at opposite ends. "G'night Quinny!" he said cheerfully, not sounding very tired. "Oh! Pirates! Can I stay and watch?" Sam and Quinn looked at one another, a little mortified.

Sam's mom had overheard Stevie's request and before Sam or Quinn could reply said, "Not tonight big guy! It's your bedtime…come on…" She took his hand and headed toward the basement stairs. "Goodnight kids," she called back to Sam and Quinn.

Sam looked at Quinn. "I'm kinda afraid to start up anything with you Q…we are having awful luck with interruptions…jeesh."

Then, he smiled. "I won't leave you hanging though, girlfriend…" And scooted up close to her. "Where were we?"

This time, she leaned back into the couch and tried to relax, waiting for another interruption. His lips were on her neck, then her lips, his hand moving up under her top and caressing her breasts, arousing her again. "Move your hand down Sam…" she whispered finally.

He ran his hand down the front of her skirt to the hem and then up underneath it until he finally felt the heat they were desperately trying to address. When his finger finally connected with her clit, she gripped the arm of the couch and moaned. He was massaging her clit, moving his finger down to push into her a bit…she felt so…_swollen_. He had wanted to try something since she had put her mouth on his penis on prom night; it had been playing in his mind a bit, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up to her.

He whispered to her, "Can I try something new? It won't hurt. _Do you trust me_?"

"What Sam?" she said all out of breath.

"Mmm…god…I wanna _taste_ you Quinn…" That got her attention, and she sat up straighter, stopping the motions of his hand.

"Wow…I'm not sure…that's…uhhh…" she stammered.

"I've never done anything like that before…we can stop if you don't like it…" he paused for a moment. "I just want to put my mouth on you…" He was whispering against her neck, nipping at her ear, starting to play with her clit again.

"Okay…a little bit…just to see what it's like…" she said finally, knowing she couldn't resist him.

"Lean back a little then…" he said quietly. She put a throw pillow behind her and leaned back so her head was resting on the arm of the couch. He scooted back down to his end of the couch and sat up on his knees to run his hands up her thighs. She was watching him and saw he was hard. He was still going to need to take care of that eventually.

He hooked his fingers in her panties and started moving them down her legs slowly. He dropped them right next to the couch once he had them off and then dropped down to her groin.

"Oh….I don't know Sam…this just feels…odd…" He pushed himself up and met her in a kiss.

"I've heard it's awesome. Seriously, if you don't like it, I'll stop and go back to using my hand. It's worth at least a try, you think?" She still was hesitant. "I'd never hurt you, Q, or push you to do something that made you uncomfortable…I made you a promise…" She thought of grabbing his penis the other night and just putting her mouth on him, not once asking him if he was okay with it, and yeah, it seemed odd but only because it was something they'd never done. And even when she got on top of him later that night; that felt odd at first because it was new but it wound up being great for both of them.

"Okay, we can try it…" she whispered.

He was still kissing her and stopped. "I'll try so hard not to disappoint you Q…" He was not completely clueless; he had watched porn movies and heard the other guys brag about it in the locker room so he had the general idea what he was supposed to do. Of course, he had felt her and seen her down there; he just didn't want to scare her.

He lifted her shirt up and kissed her belly as he moved down. She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax, feeling his lips on her tummy. He pushed her skirt up to her hips and gently started placing kisses on her low belly, her hips, her inner thighs…and ohgod it felt so strange to have his _head_ down there but she was strangely back to being aroused and all of a sudden wanted nothing more than his tongue all up in her business. God, he was kissing her at the very top of her pussy, _in the hair_, then she felt his thumbs opening her up. He gently took her clit in his lips and sucked gently on it before pushing his tongue up against it.

She thought she was going to have to pry herself off the ceiling. "_Dear g-god S-Sam…_" she stuttered. He had thought things were going along okay…he had been kissing his way down as slowly as he could and her hips had started reacting, then he had parted her lips open and started basically French kissing her down there and was starting to get into it when he felt her possibly freak out above him.

He immediately stopped, asking if he hurt her? Was she okay?

"J-just don't stop…" she muttered. Her voice was so sexy to him.

He moved back gently to what he had been doing, exploring a little more with his tongue. He found as he moved up and down over her clit she was responding with her hips and her voice so he stayed with that since it seemed to be working. Every once in a while, he'd suck on her clit and he had a feeling that was about sending her over the edge so he'd only do that very briefly. He was also amazed at how hard he was. He found he could rub his dick on the couch and get some pretty good friction but was going to have to masturbate or something after Quinn had her orgasm…no way was that boner going to waste.

The thought of Quinn coming because of his tongue on her caused him to moan up against her clit and then her hands were in his hair, tugging, and he could barely hear her above him whispering _more,more_ and he had a feeling she was about there.

He sucked her a bit harder. All she could manage to say was _oh god Sam please don't stop oh my god_ and then she jammed her hips up into his face, accidentally, and clenched her knees around his head, accidentally, and her legs would not stop trembling. She was partway sitting up, panting, whimpering every time his tongue connected with her clit, until the sensitivity was too much and she had to push his face away from her. His face was pretty much covered in her wetness so he drug the sleeve of his t-shirt across his face quickly. He also wasn't sure if he should kiss her on the mouth, probably should've figured out that protocol beforehand.

He waited for her to drop back onto the couch and then leaned up over her.

"Jesus Quinn…how was it? I freakin loved it…oh my god…" He found he was dry humping her, really couldn't help it. He had dropped his head on the arm of the couch next to hers, still hearing her take short rapid breaths, trying to answer him.

"Great…it was great…" Her voice was mostly breath at that point.

He felt her hands move up to his hips, wondering if she was going to push him off her, but she just started moving him faster against her.

"I just need some friction Q…just so I…god that was so hot…" his breathing was picking up, rubbing against her was going to do the trick.

"Come in your pants for me Sam…oh my god…" She was grinding against him now; he was beginning to think she might not be done.

He must've been bumping into the right spot with her because her voice went high-pitched and she was saying _ohgod ohgod ohgod_ over and over again. That and the friction and all the wetness from her and his pre-come soaking the front of his shorts triggered his orgasm.

"Awwwww Quinn….god yes…" he was doing the whisper-yell into her shoulder when he felt the come squirting into his shorts. She was kissing him then; he tried to pull away, protesting, but she laced her fingers behind his neck and held him against her mouth. "I don't care Sam just kiss me…" He began kissing her back, with tongue even, and felt so close to her then.

He pushed himself up off her, onto his knees, and then back to sitting and she propped her feet up in his lap. She was pushing her skirt back down over her thighs, pulling her shirt down, trying to regain her normal breathing. He started rubbing her feet; she thought that would probably make her fall asleep.

"Sam…" she whispered finally.

"Yup…"

"Thank you so much for that…you totally didn't disappoint," she said.

"Whew…I really had no idea what I was doing…thanks for trusting me…" he paused. "Except I have a little problem now…all my clean clothes are in the basement and if I go down there and grab a clean pair of underwear there's going to be questions. I'm thinking I maybe need to leave a couple pair in your room, just in case."

"Oh…well, you can wear the panties that are on the floor…" she giggled.

"Really Quinn? I was wondering if you had any like boy shorts or something and I'll just go commando until the morning. Your panties would never fit me," he laughed.

"Don't freak out but I think I have a pair of Finn's old basketball shorts here, if you want those for the night. They've been washed and they're from ages ago," she said. "Do you think your parents will check up here tonight on you?"

"I doubt it…maybe I can curl up with you until like 6 or so and then come back here?"

"If you don't think you'll get in trouble…" They set up the other couch where he usually slept as if he was sleeping there and then turned off everything downstairs. Upstairs in her bathroom, he peeled off his sticky clothes…he had clearly made a mess in his shorts, briefs, and the edge of his t-shirt. _Totally worth it though_ he thought.

He poked his head out of her bathroom. "Should I just…toss these in your hamper?"

"Yeah, I'll wash 'em tomorrow," she answered. She heard the water running in her bathroom, so he could clean up, while she found those old pair of basketball shorts. She knocked on the door, but it fell open; he hadn't closed it.

He was standing at the sink naked and turned around to face her holding the washcloth over his groin. Sometimes, to her, he seemed to be skimming the brink of being a man yet still was a boy. She wondered how he saw her, as more a woman or more a girl. She wasn't sure if she was ready for him to be a man all the time just yet; he was only getting ready to turn 17, right before her birthday. She loved his boyish ways. She also loved the things he did to her and those things definitely fell under the "being a man" category. Maybe he should have more time to be a boy with his friends and she should take time to do girly things with her friends; they both seemed to spend a lot of time dealing with adult issues.

"Here are the shorts…they'll probably fall off you…" she said, smiling.

"Is that such a bad thing?" he smirked.

"Not from my point of view…" she said, winking at him, then going back to her bedroom so he could put on the shorts.

He turned off the bathroom light and stepped out in Quinn's bedroom. The shorts were like three times too big for him; he literally had to hold them up at the waistband. She couldn't help laughing at the sight of skinny Sam in Finn's big shorts. He turned off her bedroom light. "Leave the door open?" he asked. She nodded 'yes'.

He climbed into bed with her, pulling up her comforter over them, both of them lying on their backs, holding hands.

"Sam…I love you…" she whispered in the darkness.

He smiled, his eyes closed. "I love you too Q…"

"Do you ever feel like…like…I'm taking your youth?" she asked quietly.

He screwed his face up in the dark. Sometimes she got all cerebral on him and he wasn't sure how to comprehend what she said to him.

"Taking my youth? God no Quinn. I don't want it any other way, just to be with you…" He turned on his side, facing her, feeling this was something serious to her.

"I just wonder if you miss hanging out with your friends, doing stuff kids our age do…" she said.

"I want to hang out with you. Do you miss hanging out with 'Cedes and Tina? I mean, I'll hang out with the dudes more if you want me out of your hair or whatever…" he said a bit worried.

"No! I just don't want you to feel like I'm stealing you away from being a kid, making you be a grownup…I don't know…I just want you to feel okay about doing stuff with the guys and not feeling like you're tied down to me, I guess. I really don't know what I'm trying to say, Sam…" she said, feeling teary, thankful it was dark in her room.

"Okay Q…we'll make time for our friends, apart or together, so we can be _kids_. We're about to turn 17, though, remember…almost adults. Actually, spending time with the littles helps me feel young. You are so not stealing my youth, Quinn. Enjoy it with me, okay? For a bit longer." He curled himself into her, squeezing her.

"Okay Sam," she whispered. "I set my alarm for 5:30…don't forget to go back downstairs or else we'll get caught."

"Alright Q…sweet dreams…"

She listened to his breathing become slow and deep next to her, then snoring lightly, loving him so much.


	12. Chapter 12

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**SETTING: **Quinn's home

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **About two weeks after Prom

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: This was a tough chapter to write. **

Sam managed to get back downstairs early the next morning and not get caught by anyone snooping. He hated crawling out of Quinn's warm bed though. She only stirred when he got up and turned off the alarm; he pecked her on the cheek before going downstairs and saw her smile in her sleep. His heart soared.

They had no more opportunities to share Quinn's bed due to Quinn's mom being home nearly every night. On the nights she wasn't home, it was usually a school night and they both agreed he should stay downstairs on school nights.

Sam's job at the pizza place ended, and he started his part-time job at the floral shop with no problems. Quinn loved having him home earlier most nights. His first paycheck was $111 for one week, and he was ecstatic. Sometimes, he would meet the guys at a nearby park to shoot hoops or they'd play a pick-up baseball game since it stayed lighter later in the evening, and she was trying to carve out time to spend with Tina and Mercedes, like shopping or catching a movie but still spent a lot of time babysitting Stevie and Stacey.

The end of their junior year of high school was nearing, so they had more studying to do for final exams. That was taking up a lot of their free time. Finn and Rachel were still going strong, as were Puck and Lauren and Mike and Tina. The big news at McKinley High was the fact that Santana Lopez came out as a lesbian. Sam was kind of shocked but then not really. Brittany and Artie had split up, and apparently Santana and Brittany were working on getting together. Artie had met some cute girl in the jazz band, a friend of Mercedes' boyfriend, so those four spent a lot of time hanging out. If Sam and Quinn went out with a group of people, it was usually Mercedes and Tina and their boyfriends and now Artie and his new girlfriend. From what Sam understood from Quinn, Tina and Mike had had a pregnancy scare but it turned out negative (Mike had told him that Tina forgot to take the pill one day but he always used a condom; Sam asked him if he ever let the condom slide since she was on the pill and Mike had said not a chance). Hearing that news brought back the old fear to Quinn from her pregnancy the year before though she hid that from Sam since she had new worries to be concerned about now.

His parents' new jobs were going fine, and they were starting to save money. Quinn's mom and Bill were still pretty serious; they spent more and more time at Quinn's house though, which was okay because everyone liked Bill and Judy Fabray was basically a whole new person.

Before they knew it, their 17th birthdays were coming up, Sam's a couple days before Quinn's, so they were just going to have a joint birthday party on the same day, the Saturday that fell 3 weeks after prom. By this time, their friends knew Sam's family was staying at Quinn's and no one had said anything out of the way about it, at least to their faces. In fact, most of their friends thought it was a great idea actually.

They were studying one night about a week before their birthday weekend. "What kind of party should we have Sam?" she asked him.

"Like, with our friends? I dunno. I usually don't have parties except for maybe with the family," he said. "Whatever you want to do…I'm good just spending the evening with you." He smiled at her.

"That sounds great…maybe a small thing here for the cake and ice cream 'cause the littles like that stuff and then maybe we can go out?" she said.

"That'd be awesome…all this studying will be about done…summer is nearly here. Remember, gifts from the heart only." They had decided not to spend money on one another for birthday gifts, being able to see one another daily was gift enough. He already had an idea of what he wanted to do for her for her birthday, which involved his guitar. Since the night he had spent in her bedroom, they had been laying off the sex, partly because they couldn't get alone together and partly just to take a break and getting used to basically living together. One school night when Quinn's mom had been gone, though, he did sneak upstairs and made love to her quietly and gently just because of the need to be close to her and then snuck back downstairs. He had been taking care of his "urges" in the shower to keep his nerves calm; he wasn't sure if she did that or not but she had seemed okay to him. Of course, at some point, she should be on her period. He tried to figure out the dates but in the back of his mind was the worry from prom night when he didn't use condoms. He was waiting for her to tell him it was _shark week_ again but she had said nothing.

They had been quiet for a while, and he felt like he needed to broach the subject. "Hey Q…" he started kind of nervously.

"Yes?" She was reading some book for English.

"When are you supposed to start?" he whispered. He was watching her; her eyes filled with tears. She took a deep breath.

"Today. I feel worried Sam…" A couple tears rolled down her cheeks. He pulled her into a tight hug, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Quinn…I'm so sorry…it'll be okay. Why do you feel worried? Talk to me…" he said quietly.

"Prom night…I think I was ovulating…" she muttered into his shoulder.

"Ovulating?" He wasn't sure what that meant. How could he have been such a fool that night? They were sitting at the kitchen table and he felt the room closing in on him.

"When the egg is released and I can get pregnant. Prom night fell during those few days…and oh my god we did it twice." She sucked in a sob.

"It's all on me Quinn, if something has happened…it's all my fault…and we'll figure this out," he mumbled. He hated that she was crying, that he had done something to _make_ her cry.

"Sam, it takes two to make that decision and you told me that night and I gave you the okay. It was a huge lapse of my judgment. I just have a feeling." She had been holding this worry in for several days when she was checking the dates on a calendar. When the realization hit her, she nearly got sick.

"Okay…we need to get a test then," he said.

"I need to give it a couple days; I'm usually not late though, ever since Beth," she said, referring to the baby she gave up for adoption the year previously, the tears really not slowing down.

"Okay Q…please try not to let it worry you…I know you have a feeling and it's your body and all, so you'd know…but I'm here for you, for us. Do you want me to be honest with you?" He knew he was blabbering but couldn't stop.

She nodded, looking at him with red tear-stained eyes.

"I would be so proud if you were carrying my baby…" She coughed out another sob. "I'm not saying it'd be easy…my parents did it…obviously they're not having the best luck right now but when they had me they made it work. My god, Quinn, _I_ was a mistake and I'm sitting here…" then his tears started "…with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life…I literally could not ask for more. Having a baby with you? My dream come true, Quinn…maybe a little sooner than expected but oh my god…that would make me the happiest man alive." He was trying to keep it together in front of her, say what she needed to hear, but he was suddenly very scared.

She sniffed and wiped her tears away, then his. "You were no mistake Sam."

"Quinn, I am sitting here crying at just the _thought_ of you having my baby…scared as hell, yes…but, oh my gosh, Quinn, so full of love. God Quinn, I don't think I could love you more." He unconsciously was rubbing her promise ring; she was looking down at it, tears falling down on their hands.

He checked his watch quickly. "The warm milk brigade should be coming up soon." He sniffed, and she giggled. They had grown accustomed to his parents coming up around 9:30 p.m. nightly for warm milk for Stacey. He went on, "Please know Q, if your test is not negative…" he took a deep breath "…this baby was conceived in love." He leaned in and softly kissed her.

"Sam…I love you so much…you always know what to say…" They were still sniffing and all puffy-faced when his mom came upstairs to warm up the milk.

"Hey guys," she said glancing at them, then doing a double-take. She came over and sat down across from them at the table.

"Is everything okay? You two look…devastated," she said quietly. Quinn started crying again. His mom got up and went to her pulling her in a hug. "Is there something you need to tell me Sam?" she asked him over Quinn.

He could only look at his hands clasped together on his textbooks on the table. "We don't know," he whispered, feeling his eyes sting.

"Okay, you two need to calm down first of all." She took a deep breath, wishing she didn't have to have this conversation. "Is Quinn pregnant?"

"We don't know," he said again. She was getting nowhere with Sam.

"Quinn, are you late? Have you missed your period?" She shook her head _no_. Sam just wanted to die, hearing his mother ask Quinn those questions.

"I just have a feeling," she said shakily. "We think I was ovulating and didn't use protection." Again, Sam was ready to fall through the floor. He never _ever_ expected to have his sex life discussed between his mother and girlfriend, especially right in front of him.

"When are you supposed to start then?" God, how did his mother know all this stuff?

"Today," Quinn answered. His mother's face fell.

"Okay, we'll check then if you haven't started your period in a couple days, if you're comfortable talking with me. Sam, I suggest you go talk to your father. Both of you, it will be okay," she said, remembering how frightened she and Sam's dad had been 17 years ago. Her stomach kind of lurched then, recalling it. She gave Quinn another squeeze and got up to take care of the warm milk. Sam followed her into the kitchen.

"What am I supposed to talk to dad about? It's a little late for that, don't ya think?" Sam asked her quietly.

"I don't know Sam. We thought you were acting more responsibly than this. Obviously, we know accidents do happen. I just thought maybe you could talk to somehow who has been in your shoes, or what might be your shoes, for some guidance." The microwave beeped; the milk was warmed up. "Come downstairs with me."

Sam looked over at Quinn and shrugged. She nodded and kind of smiled. He followed his mom to the basement. His dad was relaxing on the sofa bed, watching what looked like Law & Order.

"Sam has something he needs to talk to you about," his mom said before she took the warm milk to Stacey. Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands, trying to find the appropriate words.

He took a deep breath. "I think I've screwed up, dad." Thinking of calling his baby, if there was one, with Quinn a "screw-up" upset him more than he anticipated, and the tears started up again. His dad glanced at his mom and then sat up and pulled Sam closer to him in a hug. Sam had overheard girls talk about "doing the ugly cry," and he was pretty sure that was what he had going on at that point. He couldn't even remember the last time his dad had hugged him.

"Does this have to do with Quinn?" his dad asked, letting Sam sit up from his embrace. His dad had really not realized that Sam was basically not a kid anymore; it was more like he hugged a grown man just then. From somewhere behind him, Sam heard his little sister ask his mother why Sammy was crying. He really just wanted to die.

"Yeah, we think she might be pregnant but we don't know," he finally said quietly.

"Have you taken a test?" his dad asked.

"No, she's not really late yet. It's just…I didn't use a cond-…protection one night when she was ovu…ovula…just when she could get pregnant." He was literally a mess.

"Okay, son, first of all you need to calm down. I guess you'll cross that bridge when you get to it, right? I realize you're scared about something like this, and I'm sure she is too, but one thing you need to keep in mind…if you're behaving like a man with her in those ways you will need to be a man if and when she needs you to be. Do you understand?" Sam nodded, brushing tears off his cheeks. He felt like he had let his parents down, let Quinn down, was just an all-around irresponsible loser with no self-control whatsoever. He felt totally ashamed of himself for letting this happen to Quinn, knowing what she had been through before.

His dad really wasn't sure what wisdom to impart on Sam; he had been totally scared as a teen father also. He had so hoped Sam would get past something like this but he also understood being human and making mistakes.

"Thanks dad…I need to get back upstairs to Quinn." He was up off the bed and up the stairs before either parent could say anything else to him.

"What you said to him was beautiful," Sam's mother told his dad.

Upstairs, Quinn was waiting for Sam at the kitchen table. She had been to the bathroom and cleaned her face up and was trying to smile when he returned. He clearly still looked upset. She had a cold washcloth in her hand for his face; it always helped her puffiness if she had been crying. He took it from her and said _thank you_ and put it up to his eyes.

"I can't concentrate on this homework anymore, Q," he finally said, putting his books and folders in his backpack.

"Me either," she agreed and cleaned up her things.

"How did the talk with your dad go?" she asked, afraid he might have been yelled at though his dad was pretty laidback just like Sam.

"Okay, I guess. He told me something that made sense…if I'm doing things with you like a man, then I need to be a man if and when you need me to be." Quinn thought that advice sounded wise.

"Listen, my mom is staying at Bill's tonight…please come up and sleep with me…I can't be alone tonight," she asked him, reaching out for his hand.

"I will…I don't want to be alone either Q…" He was wondering when he had turned into a girl with all these feelings and emotions. She never laughed at him, though, or made him feel like he was less of a person because of them so he thought that was why he felt comfortable sharing them with her.

They set up the couch like his bed in case of people snooping around, and they went on upstairs. In her room, they quietly got ready for bed and then curled up together, him behind her, wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm scared Sam," she whispered in the dark. It hurt his heart to hear those words, but he understood her feelings since she had endured it before.

"I am too Q…" he whispered behind her. She flipped over to face him and started kissing him. Then, her hands were moving all over his body, until she reached his pajama bottoms, rubbing his penis. He knew then, he had no self-control when it came to Quinn.

"I need you Sam…" He felt her taking off her own underwear, then pushing his bottoms down.

"I need you too…" he helped get his boxers down and then rolled up on top of her, pushing into her urgently.

They moved together nearly silently, quickly, until he felt her moan and tremble underneath him, then he shuddered through his orgasm above her, both of them gasping for breath once it was over, shocked that the urge had hit them so fast and it just happened. It felt nothing like times previously, this time almost devoid of feeling. All he could think through the whole act was _why? Why am I taking advantage of her at a time like this?_

He was still slowly moving in and out of her and then realized she was very quietly weeping. He stopped his movements and just embraced her.

"God Quinn I love you more than anything…I'd never hurt you…please believe me…" he said next to her cheek, feeling her tears on his face.

"I know Sam…I know…just…I love you too…"

He scooted off her and moved back to her side, Quinn moving onto her side, her back to him. He smoothed down her nightgown past her hips. He held onto her until he thought she was sleeping. It all kept playing through his mind, how prom night had been so full of just love and passion and happiness between them and now how hurt she was because of his actions. Quinn wasn't asleep either; his quiet crying behind her though made her want to die.

They both finally fell into light sleep, both of them waking up naked from the waist down bringing back what happened the night before. She had set the alarm early for him to go back to the couch, but he couldn't leave her side, not that morning. He reset it for the normal wake-up time for school. When it went off an hour later, they got up and started their day together.


	13. Chapter 13

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**SETTING: **Quinn's home

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **About three weeks after Prom

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam and Quinn were lying on their backs, side by side, holding hands, on her bed. She had just started four pregnancy tests in her bathroom so they had a few minutes before finding out one way or the other what was going on.

They had decided to wait until Friday to buy the pregnancy tests and take them. She would be about 4 days late by then. They figured that'd be enough time to get an accurate answer. The days leading up to that Friday, though, were somber, quiet days for them, mostly lost in their own thoughts, just going through the motions of school, work, and home.

Artie had approached Sam on Tuesday about helping him serenade his new girlfriend, Betsy. He needed someone to accompany him on guitar and do backup vocals with him. Sam said sure and took the sheet music Artie handed him. Artie had made some adjustments to the lyrics and music, and the chords looked easy enough for Sam to learn in a couple days. He was stunned by the song, though, and asked Artie if maybe they could do a joint duet type thing…he wanted to sing it to Quinn also, if Artie was cool with that. He also asked Artie if Betsy was pregnant since the song was about a baby. Artie said they hadn't even had sex yet so uh, no. Sam didn't respond; he felt kind of stupid then. They decided to do this on Friday at lunchtime in the courtyard at McKinley, and they got their other friends in on it to make sure Quinn and Betsy were eating together at lunchtime that day.

Friday rolled around, and Quinn was feeling very nervous. She still had not started her period and knew that after school they were stopping at Walgreen's to get the tests. Her concentration was shot. Sam was trying his best to be supportive of her, but he had seemed preoccupied also. At lunchtime on Friday, Mercedes and Tina told Quinn they wanted to eat outside since it was such a great day. They found a seat with Artie's new girlfriend. Quinn knew Sam was in study hall while she had lunch, so she was totally surprised when he strolled up with Artie, his guitar slung over his shoulder, smiling at her.

Artie rolled up to Betsy, his girlfriend, and started singing:****

**Isn't she lovely  
>Isn't she wonderful…<br>I never thought through love we'd be  
>Making one as lovely as she…<br>But isn't she lovely, made from love.**

Sam joined in on guitar and vocals with Artie, taking the seat next to Quinn.

**Isn't she pretty**  
><strong>Truly the angel's best…<strong>  
><strong>Boy, I'm so happy<strong>  
><strong>We have been heaven blessed .<strong>  
><strong>I can't believe what God has done<strong>  
><strong>through us he's given life to one…<strong>  
><strong>But isn't she lovely, made from love.<strong>

**Isn't she lovely**  
><strong>Life and love are the same…<strong>  
><strong>Baby, it could have not been done<strong>  
><strong>Without you who conceived the one…<strong>  
><strong>That's so very lovely, made from love.<strong>

Other students in the courtyard were clapping; Betsy had joined Artie in his wheelchair. By the end of the song, Quinn was in tears. Sam hugged her as soon as he took his guitar off. He held onto her even though people were looking at them. He whispered to her "life and love are the same" from the song. That line had resonated with him when he read the lyrics and knew he had to communicate to Quinn somehow how he was feeling about this situation. He considered the fact that singing in the courtyard to her, especially _that_ song, might be a little much but went through with it anyway.

"We'll get through this Q…we'll make it work…I promise you…" he said to her quietly.

Mercedes was watching them; she knew something was up with Quinn. They had been fairly close since her unplanned pregnancy last year, all the drama with Puckerman, and then the labor, delivery, and giving up Beth for adoption. When Quinn and Sam had first got together, Mercedes thought they were perfect for one another but then she and Quinn stopped hanging out as much. She still recognized that look of melancholy on Quinn's face as Sam sang to her. Oh no…he was singing a song about a new baby. Mercedes knew her Stevie Wonder trivia.

Artie and Sam had to get back to study hall, and Mercedes scooted over next to Quinn. "What's going on Q? Something is up…"

"Nothing 'Cedes…he just wanted to sing to me, that's all," Quinn said, her breath hitching, her face puffy from the crying. She felt like she had cried so much the past few days.

"I know what that song is about. Artie might not know, but you and Sam sure seemed to have a clue. Are you pregnant?" Mercedes asked her quietly, putting her hand on Quinn's arm; Quinn was trembling.

"No! We don't know….no…it's just…I can't really talk about it now," Quinn mumbled. "Soon…I'll tell you more soon, okay?" She hoped that would satisfy Mercedes.

After school, Sam and Quinn went to Walgreen's and stood in front of the pregnancy tests, silent. Right next to those were the condoms and Sam was mentally kicking himself in the ass just looking at those. He remembered the sex talk with his dad when he was about 14 and his dad saying it only took maybe a minute to get a condom on to prevent a lifetime of heartache. He then stumbled over his words and said of course Sam was never considered a heartache, he was a blessing. Now, in the Walgreen's, Sam thought would a baby with Quinn be considered a heartache to him? To her? He reached out and took her hand in his.

"I don't think we should get the cheapest ones…maybe the one where it says it's accurate from your first missed day?" she was asking him. Most of the boxes came with two tests.

"Get two…we'll take four tests…" he said.

"That'll be like $20 Sam!" she looked at him surprised.

"We need to be sure, right?" he asked.

He paid for them, feeling the blush go up his neck to his cheeks as the cashier scrutinized him and Quinn. He dropped her off at home and went on to the flower shop.

When Sam got home from work, they locked themselves in her room. She somehow managed to pee in a paper cup and then dipped each of the four tests in the urine and placed them on the counter. She covered the result windows with squares of toilet paper. Sam was already on her bed, so she lay down next to him, picking up his hand and sighing.

"Are you ready to know Sam?" she asked him quietly, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm nervous. That song helped today though, to kinda put it in perspective," he said.

"It was beautiful Sam…life and love are the same…so true…" she whispered.

"What are we gonna do Q? If they're positive? What are the options?"

"Keep it, adoption…termination." She felt him suck in his breath next to her.

"What do you mean…termination? Abortion?" He leaned up on elbow, looking down at her, shocked.

"That's just an option, Sam, not something I'd ever consider. Other than that, I just don't know." She paused, tears building up, rolling over to face him. "No, I take that back…I do know what I'd do…I'd have your baby Samuel Evans." She remembered her promise to herself of owning her love for Sam and not hiding from it. She loved him more than anything and if she was carrying his baby then it was meant to be.

"Oh god Quinn…" he kissed her. "I'm so sorry for putting us in this position." He paused. "I need to tell you something…"

She watched him, not sure what he had to say.

"The other night…when we…did it…after this all came out…I have never felt more ashamed of myself Q. I shouldn't feel ashamed…making love to you. That is love between us, not something shameful. I'm just so sorry…"

"It will always be love between us, Sam, and nothing else. I think it's time," she said quietly, kissing him and sitting up.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short! Test results next!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**SETTING: **Quinn's home

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **About three weeks after Prom

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

They stepped into the bathroom. He took her hand in his and squeezed. She took off the toilet paper covering the four sticks.

All four negative. All four tests revealed a **NOT PREGNANT** boldly.

He pulled her into a hug.

"Why are we crying Sam?" she asked him after a few minutes.

He paused and sniffed. "That's not what I wanted to see, Q…I wanted something else…"

She pulled back from him. "You did? You wanted _that_…_now_?"

"I want it eventually," he said quietly. "I love you Q."

"Let's go lay back down Sam…" she said, leading him out of the bathroom.

Pulling her close to him on the bed, he asked her, "Then why haven't you started yet Quinn? Should we go to the doctor or…?"

"I don't know Sam…if nothing by Monday I'll make an appointment, okay?"

They were lying on their sides, up against each other. He took her face in his hands, kissing her, and whispered _okay_. The kissing got more and more involved, intense.

"Such a long, long week Sam…" she whispered, moving her hands to his belt, unbuckling it.

"I know, I know…are you sure Q?" he asked, his breathing already heavy.

"Now Sam…" he moved to sitting on his knees between her legs, reaching over trying to get to the condoms in her nightstand. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling his jeans down, leaving him in his boxers. He dropped the condom next to her hip and started working on getting her jeans and underwear off, his eyes locked on hers. She watched him pull his boxers over his erection and then down to his knees. He retrieved the condom and she watched him roll it on himself, finding it erotic to see him touching himself in front of her. Once that was in place, he moved back to her, kissing her.

"I was just so scared Quinn…"

"Me too…just make love to me Sam…I need to feel your love…" she was moving her hips up to him, wanting him. He pushed into her slowly, watching her.

"Oh god Quinn…" he grunted, allowing the sensation of pleasure to course through his body, finally able to breathe, letting the feelings of worry drain from him.

He was on his elbows, his hands wrapped under her shoulders, staying belly to belly with her, moving slowly and steadily with her, kissing her nearly constantly except to breathe.

The close friction was just too much for her. "Sam…you feel so good…oh god…oh…oh…_I'm coming Sam_…" she whispered in her high-pitched voice, her breathing shallow, her hands gripping his hips, moving him against her where she needed him to be. He felt her knees shaking against him, saw her eyes slip close, biting her lip. That white-hot feeling was building in his low belly, and his hips were moving faster. He stayed close to her belly with his forehead against hers.

"Quinn…god…I just need…I just need to see you…when I…when I…_ohhh_…" His orgasm shook through him and he experienced those few seconds where he and Quinn felt like one, when he felt so connected to her. Every thrust after his orgasm was punctuated with _unh…unh…unh_, grunted against her mouth.

He was calming down, slowing his movements, and then slipped out of her, rolling over onto his back. He heard her kind of moan when he pulled out.

He was still panting a bit but asked her, "Does that hurt you Q? Like, when I pull out?"

She was lying there with her hands on her belly.

"Oh no…ummm…it's like an empty feeling, I guess," she said quietly. She got up to go to the bathroom, taking her jeans and panties with her. He was working the condom off and then pulled up his underwear and jeans.

"Uhhh Sam?" she called from the bathroom. He rolled off the bed and went to the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It is _now_ officially shark week!" she nearly shouted.

"Oh my god…are you serious?"

"Very much so…ummm…do you need to clean up?" she said coming out of the bathroom. He just looked at her, blinking. "You know," she glanced down. "Your _area_?"

"Umm…I'll take a shower tomorrow…so…" he was still completely clueless.

"Sam…it might have got a little messy…you know, _shark week_…I just thought you might want to check or something…just in case." She was afraid she was going to have to go into great detail to get her point across to him.

A look of recognition flew across his face. "I didn't notice anything…the condom was clean…" He was still holding onto it and held it up to check it again.

"Oh! Wow…" she said, shocked that he still had it in his hand and held it up between them.

"Sorry Q…I guess I'm just more familiar with my stuff than you are," he said sheepishly, going into the bathroom to throw it away, along with the pregnancy tests. He quickly undid his jeans, checked inside his boxers, and declared he was fine down there.

"Maybe I need to get more familiar with it someday…" she said, taking his hand to head downstairs.

"And that means?" he asked, curious.

"Maybe a birthday surprise…let's just call it that…" she tried using her sexy voice again.

"O….kay…speaking of which, what's the plan for tomorrow?" he asked, thinking the past week had been so full of worry they had not planned anything for their birthday. Actually, he thought, the day before had been his birthday and no one had said anything to him, not that it really had bothered him; he knew everyone was preoccupied with different things so he wasn't going to get bent out of shape about it. Also, after buying the pregnancy tests, he really didn't have the money to do what he had wanted for her birthday unfortunately, even though they were not supposed to spend money.

"How about cake and ice cream here and then see a movie at the drive-in?" she suggested.

"Sounds awesome, Q. What about tonight? Wanna do anything?" he asked. She didn't have a chance to answer; the phone was ringing. Quinn answered; it was Mike Chang calling for Sam. He spoke with Mike for a few moments, then asked Quinn if she wanted to go over to Mike's, he wanted Sam to come over and play Call Of Duty and Tina, Mercedes, and her boyfriend would be there. She shrugged and nodded. Sam told Mike they'd be there after they got a bite to eat.

They ran downstairs to tell Sam's parents that they were going over to a friend's. His parents eyeballed them since they seemed back to normal, not all gloomy.

"Quinn, I have a question about this washer…" his mom said, walking into the laundry nook. Quinn followed.

"Did you two find out anything? About your…situation?" his mom asked her quietly.

"Oh…false alarm! We had four negative tests today! We have very much learned our lesson," Quinn said. "We also figured some stuff out…like about the future. Thanks for the support the other night…we were both so scared."

"Been there, done that!" His mother cracked Quinn up. "I'm here if you need to talk about anything, okay?"

"Cool, thanks mom. Hey, how about cake and ice cream tomorrow? For me and Sam's birthdays?" Quinn asked. She didn't realize she had just called Sam's mom 'mom'. The conversation turned to birthday party planning.

While Quinn and Sam's mom were talking, Sam spoke with his father. "I told Quinn the advice you gave me, like, about being a man," he looked down at his shoes, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. The embarrassment of talking to his dad about _sex_ was incredibly nerve-wracking for Sam. "I've learned my lesson…it was a scare…she's not pregnant." His dad came over to him and gripped his shoulder.

"It's scary sometimes, Sam, growing up…just be careful and responsible," his dad said. Sam nodded as Quinn and his mom rejoined them.

"Are you ready?" he asked Quinn.

"Yep…g'night littles!" Stevie and Stacey ran up to them, hugging her and Sam. They headed out to her car.

"Sam, maybe someday we'll have our own 'littles', ya know?" she said, backing the car out. He took her hand, smiling.

"How cool would that be?" he said. "Hey…we need to stop at Walgreen's too…" At Walgreen's, they ran in and bought two more boxes of condoms. The same cashier from earlier eyeballed them again. Sam and Quinn just giggled as they left the drugstore.

"Okay, I think that was more awkward than buying the pregnancy tests!" Sam said in the car.

At Mike Chang's, the other kids were already there. Sam got situated with playing video games while Quinn talked with Mercedes and Tina.

"You seem…happier," Mercedes noted.

"False alarm!" Quinn whispered. "Although it was kind of bittersweet to see the negatives…" She glanced over at Sam and how sweet he looked, in his element with the guys playing some video game. A thought crossed her mind…Sam and his son doing stuff like that. She pushed it away quickly.

Tina looked confused. "Catch me up…did you think you were…preggers?" she whispered. Quinn nodded.

"Aren't you on the pill or something? You know, after the Beth situation?" Tina asked her.

"They asked me about birth control then but I had not planned on being with someone again for, like, ever…I guess I should re-think that now. We're usually so very careful just prom night was so romantic…" Quinn was blushing, remembering the details from prom night.

"You two did take off early that night, didn't you?" Mercedes said. Quinn nodded, glancing over at Sam again, thinking of how he had made love to her earlier that evening, so slowly and closely, _intimately_.

"Okay Q, the pill is simply awesome…I take it once a day, it controls my periods better…Mike still uses protection just in case…but we never have to worry," Tina told her.

"Thanks for the info…I'll talk to Sam about it…" Quinn said.

"What do you mean, it was bittersweet?" Mercedes asked her.

Quinn paused a moment to consider why that word had come to her. "It's not something we want right now but eventually. Someday, I will have Sam Evans' baby." Mercedes and Tina looked at each other, raising their eyebrows. "I love him so much…" Quinn continued, glancing at him again. This time, he caught her gaze and winked at her before going back to his game.

The girls' talk turned to school gossip and Glee gossip and then the boys put in some dance craze video game. They all got into that, dancing and singing around Mike Chang's family room.

At nearly midnight, Sam and Quinn took off for home. She brought up what Tina had told her about being on the pill to see what he thought. He said it sounded like a good idea, but she should go talk to her doctor first to make sure it was the right decision for her. He was agreeable with whatever she decided.

"It is so awesome that this is where we end our evenings now, Q," he said, pulling into her driveway. "Together."

"I'm loving it, Sam," she answered.

Inside, she helped him get his bed ready. "May I walk you to your room, my love?" he asked her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"You may, sir," she replied, smiling at his dorkiness.

Upstairs, against her bedroom door frame, he kissed her softly.

"You know, I'll take care of you forever Q…" he whispered. "And someday…someday we'll have littles of our own…"

"Someday Sam…" she whispered back, pulling him into an embrace. "Sweet dreams…"

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I have had a huge burst of inspiration for upcoming chapters...I literally could take this story through their senior year...that's insane! :) Reviews always welcomed...thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**SETTING: **Quinn's home, drive-in

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **About three weeks after Prom

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Quinn woke up on the Saturday of their birthday party (her actual birthday) and slipped downstairs super early to run to the 24-hour grocery store. She felt bad about pretty much ignoring Sam's birthday a couple days before due to the pregnancy scare. They had decided a while ago to not spend money on one another for birthday stuff, just maybe go out on a date or something simple like that ("gifts from the heart"). At the grocery, she picked up some fresh fruit, bagels, low-fat cream cheese, and juice to surprise Sam for breakfast and also picked up the birthday cake she had ordered a week ago, some ice cream, some punch, and some other fun birthday stuff. For breakfast, he usually only ate cereal or toast, never had any time for a good breakfast in the morning. When she returned home, he was still asleep, so she cut the fruit up and got the bagels cut and ready for toasting.

In the family room, she went to Sam and knelt down by him. He was facing the back of the couch, the blanket all twisted up between his legs, snoring quietly, mumbling occasionally, only wearing his boxers. She lightly touched his ear and then ran her finger down his jaw line, to his arm, to his leg and then back up to his hip, leaving her hand there, kissing his ear and then his neck and his cheek. He began stirring, turning toward her, meeting her lips, her hand landing on his hard cock as he rolled onto his back.

His eyes still closed, he muttered _get on top of me_. She wasn't even sure he was fully awake. She pulled the blanket off him with some difficulty; he was all twisted up in it. She then gently got up on top of him, laying flat against him. His eyes were still closed, but he was grinding up to her.

This is crazy hot

, she thought, and something she certainly didn't expect. "Sam…" she whispered.

His eyes were still closed. His hands had moved to her hips, and he was really moving up to her now, rocking against her.

"Sam," she said a bit louder, closer to his ear.

"What…" Yeah, he had been asleep, his eyes fluttering open. "What? _Quinn_?"

He stopped pushing up to her, somewhat confused.

"I was just waking you up, Sam…you told me to get on top of you," she said quietly, kissing his cheek.

"I did? No, I didn't. Did I? Oh my god, I was asleep Q. I've got an issue right now though…" he was laughing and then pushed his erection against her again.

"Why don't you go…deal with that…while I get your breakfast ready, birthday boy?" she asked.

"Are they up downstairs yet? I'll take care of it right here, if you want me to…" he said, still sounding sleepy but giving her a look, trying to be sexy she thought. "Unless it'll freak you out or you think it's gross or something…"

"I don't think they're awake…it's only like 7:30…I don't hear them…you'd do that? In front of me?" she asked him, intrigued.

"It's kinda urgent now Q…grab me some paper towels or something…please…"

She rolled off him and quickly walked to the kitchen to get paper towels, checking at the door to the basement to listen for movement downstairs…silent there. She went back to Sam.

He was sitting up kind of slouched on the couch, already stroking his penis lazily through the fly of his boxers. She sat down next to him, watching.

"These morning boners are sometimes pretty awesome…" he said, breathing shallow already. She watched him drop his head back on the couch, closing his eyes, stroking himself faster. She could feel all the muscles and tendons working in his arm between them. She watched how he'd change his hand around, sometimes going straight up and down, then slow it down and twist around the head, sometimes rubbing his thumb on the underside of his cock.

"Can I kiss you Sam?" she asked quietly, not sure if he wanted to be touched while he masturbated.

"Yeah…please…" She leaned over to his cheek and lightly kissed him, still watching his hand work his penis. She then kissed his ear, nipping his earlobe, when he groaned. His arm was moving fast between them. She kept getting flashes of the head of his penis, kind of purplish, swollen, flushed. He switched to his other hand, putting that arm around her waist, and then said _kiss my belly Q_. She leaned forward and started at his nipples, sucking and nipping lightly at them. She started moving down his belly, kissing and then blowing on the wet trail, all the way down to his bellybutton, wondering if she should go farther down, maybe to where his hand was, when she felt his hips bucking up and he grabbed her shoulder pulling her back up from his belly. He had had his fair share of practice with using his hand to do the job but the added sensation of Quinn's kisses all over his belly, especially as she got to his bellybutton, just ripped through him, and he knew she was in the line of fire if he didn't pull her away.

Whispering, he said _coming_ and she watched his orgasm spill out of him, milky white fluid spurting up onto his belly two or three times, then flowing out down through his fingers as he kept stroking himself, hearing him moan _oh oh oh_. She realized she was moaning in his ear too…that had probably been the single-most erotic thing she had ever seen. He turned to her, kissing her hard.

"Damn Quinn…you sure know how to wake a dude up…" he gasped out.

What she said next surprised even her.

"I want to _taste_ it Sam…I want to taste _you_…"

He was still panting, head against the back of the couch, when he looked at her, literally shocked.

"Really Q? I mean, if you wanna…I don't think it can hurt you or anything…" he was thinking of the thousands of blowjobs going on probably right that second in just the state of Ohio with no deaths related to tasting a little come. He'd never tell anyone, not even Quinn, but he'd accidentally tasted his own spunk once, just the tiniest bit, during one of his first jerk off sessions in the middle of a heat wave, he wiped away the sweat running down his face with his jerk off hand without thinking and there it was on his lip, and he wasn't even too bothered by it once he brushed his teeth three times.

He had moved his jack off hand away from his dick, resting it on his boxers, and his penis was still just hanging out of the fly, still half-hard and laying back up toward his belly. He glanced down at his abs, seeing the splatter of semen right about his bellybutton…he was so glad he pushed her away just in the nick of time. He wasn't sure he wanted to watch her taste his jizz and see her reaction, so he rested his head back on the back of the couch as he felt her leaning forward to apparently lick his belly.

She _was_ going to just lean forward and lick his belly a bit, so curious about what just came out of him. She glanced at his cock though, still leaking some at the tip. So, she leaned down to _that_and put her lips all the way around his head, running her tongue all the way around him to taste it.

"_Sweet holy hell Quinn!_" he sat up, nearly stood up from the couch, thoroughly shocked at what he was feeling. "_Ohgod…ohgod…Quinn…seriously_…"

She tried sucking it before she released him, eyes closed, taking in the new-to-her taste. There was really no taste at all, maybe a tad salty like she had heard about that, but nothing overpowering or really disgusting or gross to her. He tucked his penis back into his underwear and grabbed the paper towels she had left between them to clean up his hand and belly. She sat up against the couch, eyes still closed, feeling him kind of freak out next to her. She then wiped at her lips gently to make sure she had not left any residue there and turned to him.

"Thank you Sam…consider that your preview to your birthday gift…" She then got up and went to the kitchen to get their breakfast ready, leaving him on the couch, his mouth hanging wide open.

Eventually, he got up and met Quinn in the kitchen to see what breakfast she was talking about, still in only his boxers, hair a wreck. He stepped up behind her, sliding his hands around her waist, whispering _happy birthday_into her ear. She turned around to face him, hugging him around the neck, kissing him.

"Happy birthday to you too," she whispered. They were still nuzzling one another when they heard footsteps coming up from the basement.

"I better get dressed Q…" he mumbled and wandered off to the small half bath he used for changing clothes there. His family came upstairs and met up with Quinn in the kitchen, helping her with the rest of breakfast. Sam joined the group when breakfast was ready and they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Let's meet here about 6 for dinner and partytime, okay?" Quinn asked them. Stevie and Stacey squealed; they loved birthday parties. Sam asked if he and Quinn could use the Evans' car for their date that night to the drive-in, and he was given permission for that. He had to work that day from noon until 3 p.m. so after breakfast he and Quinn worked on their final homework assignments until he went to work. She spent the afternoon playing with Stevie and Stacey, walking to a local park with them and letting them play until their little hearts were content. When Sam got home later on, he watched sports on TV while Quinn read and messed around with some laundry. He wound up napping on the couch in front of the TV so Quinn took a picture of him to upload to her Facebook page.

She went ahead and got out the few party decorations she had picked up earlier and decorated the dining room and kitchen table for their party. She woke him up a little before 6, and he smiled at her when he passed through the dining room on his way to the bathroom. She hurriedly got their cake out, already having put in the 17 candles, and set it on the table. He came back into the dining room, seeing the cake.

"That is awesome Q…I love you…" he said, seeing how the cake was decorated: "Happy 17th Sam & Quinn ~ A Whole New World" and all Aladdin stuff.

"I had to go to a party store to find the Aladdin stuff…" she said laughing. "We kinda look like the opposite of Aladdin and Jasmine!"

"You are just too freakin cool, Q…I need to go get your gift…" he said.

"Wait! No gifts Sam! I just got this cake for us and, well, maybe a little somethin' somethin' tonight, but I didn't buy anything!" she said, a little surprised.

He just smiled. "I'll be back…" and he took off for the basement. She heard footsteps, sounded like all the Evans heading upstairs. They were, with Sam bringing up the rear.

He handed her a bouquet of fresh flowers. "Another good thing about working at a florist shop…fresh flowers for m'lady." She held them up to her nose, inhaling their scent. "Seventeen pink roses and this…" She hadn't even realized his guitar was slung over his back as he handed her a single red rose from behind his back. He leaned into her, hugging her around the waist and whispering in her ear _it means passion_. He then pecked her on the cheek.

"Take a seat Q…it's time for this party's entertainment," he said, moving the guitar around his shoulder. She sat down, the Evans' family already seated around the table, knowing Sam's surprise for Quinn. He had been practicing this song for the past couple weeks whenever he could get away privately; it was probably the most challenging thing he had learned to play on guitar (made even more challenging by learning _Isn't She Lovely_ with Artie at the same time). He pulled a chair up in front of Quinn and started strumming the guitar, the song vaguely familiar to her, but then he started singing:

Why do birds  
>suddenly appear?<br>Every time you are near…

**Just like me…**  
><strong>They long to be…<strong>  
><strong>Close to you.<strong>

Why do stars  
>fall down from the sky?<br>Every time you walk by…

**Just like me…**  
><strong>They long to be…<strong>  
><strong>Close to you.<strong>

**On the day that you were born**  
><strong>the angels got together and decided<strong>  
><strong>to create a dream come true…<strong>  
><strong>So they sprinkled moondust in your hair<strong>  
><strong>Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue…<strong>

That is why all the boys in town…  
>Follow you…<p>

all around…

**Just like me…**  
><strong>They long to be…<strong>  
><strong>Close to you.<strong>

On the day that you were born  
>the angels got together and decided<br>to create a dream come true…  
>So they sprinkled moondust in your hair<br>Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue…

Just like me…  
>They long to be…<br>Close to you.

Quinn was reduced to tears by the time he was done with the song. His dad knew how to play drums so he kept time for Sam, and his parents even did backup vocals with him. He took the guitar off his shoulder and set it aside. Seeing her crying made him tear up a little too, though he tried not to in front of his parents. He moved to his knee in front of her, and she leaned down to kiss him, in front of everyone, then was hugging him, saying _I love you so much Samuel_in his ear.

"Can we have some cake now? Are you going to blow out the candles?" Stevie and Stacey were asking. Sam and Quinn broke apart, laughing.

"Definitely! I'm ready to make a wish!" Quinn said, wiping the tears off her face. She got the grill lighter out of a drawer in the kitchen and let Sam light all 17 candles. They dimmed the lights and sang Happy Birthday to Sam and Quinn. They bent over the cake and blew out all the candles (with just a little help from Stevie and Stacey). Sam's mom took out the candles and started cutting the cake into pieces. Sam pulled Quinn into the kitchen, telling her they needed to get the ice cream.

"So, what did ya wish for Q?" he asked her as she reached for bowls and he got out spoons.

She feigned surprise. "I cannot tell you Sam Evans! It won't come true!" She had so wished to be his bride someday. "What about you?" She asked him, giggling.

"I'd say my wish has a very good chance of coming true tonight Q…" She slugged him in the arm.

They had fun having their little party with Sam's family. Quinn's mom and Bill had left town for business a few days previously but told Sam and Quinn they'd take them out for dinner when they returned since they had to miss their birthdays.

Sam and Quinn cleaned up the dining room birthday stuff and then split up to get ready for their birthday date separately.

Quinn really just needed to change clothes and freshen up a bit. Since she finally got her period, she'd be "hands off" for Sam for the next few days unfortunately. She was looking in her mirror, considering did she really want her period or did she really want the alternative? What if she was standing there pregnant with Sam's baby? How would she feel different? Would she? It was so different than it had been with Noah Puckerman. The act of sex was completely different; it had hurt, she wanted to say 'no' to him but the sound wouldn't come out of her mouth. It had not been easy to sign the adoption papers after giving birth to Beth, seeing her, holding her, but seeing Puck there in the delivery room, so scared, she knew he wasn't ready to be a father and she didn't even want to be in a relationship with him. Giving up Beth was the right thing to do in that situation, giving her the life she deserved and one that Quinn and Puck could never provide her. What Sam had said to her, if the tests were positive, _the baby was conceived in love_. That was what had tipped the scales for her, what pushed her to make a decision, she'd have his baby. The thought of giving their baby up, if there had been one, was just a non option for her. Looking in the mirror, pondering all those thoughts, she thought _I need to switch gears_. She had Sam's birthday gift to get the nerve up to do, especially since she had been dropping hints and now he had a good idea what she wanted to do. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, brushed her teeth, and headed downstairs to meet Sam.

Sam hopped in the shower and spent extra time cleaning his crotch. If he had an idea what Quinn wanted to try tonight, he'd better be spotless down there. He couldn't believe it that morning when she just put her mouth on him _for real_…he thought he might literally die and she had done that _after the fact_ that morning and it still felt beyond amazing. He'd never survive it from start to finish, he was pretty sure. Out of the shower, he pulled on clean briefs and shorts. He shaved quickly, slapped on some aftershave. He tried messing with his hair; there was just nothing that could be done with that train wreck. In the mirror, looking at himself, he thought _what if I knew I was going to be a father_? He probably definitely wouldn't be considering getting his first blowjob. He was going to have to talk to Quinn more about this stuff. Like, what made her decide she'd keep his baby? She gave away a child; he knew she had it in her. The situation had obviously been different, but she had shown how strong she was in doing that act, really an unselfish act of love, giving that baby a life that she and Puckerman could not give her. He had really felt in his heart that those tests were going to be positive; he had begun mentally preparing himself for that reality. He could not get past the thought of someday being Quinn's husband, the father of her children, how it just felt like the most right thing ever. He sighed. _I need to switch gears_he thought, making faces at himself in the mirror, flexing his biceps. He pulled on a clean shirt, tried messing with his hair again (didn't help), hit the cologne, and headed upstairs to meet Quinn for their date.

The drive-in was on the edge of town in between cornfields. Since it was still early in the season, not even actually summer, the place was not too full of cars. Sam found a spot at the end of an aisle. The movies really weren't what interested them that night. He tuned the radio to the station that played the movie, the drive-in long since doing away with speakers you hang on your car door.

"Do you want to go to the concession stand for anything Sam?" she asked him before the movie began. Usually, when the place was packed, people would be out of their cars wandering all around to see who was there.

"I'm good…do you need a drink or candy or something?" he asked her.

"I just thought we could stretch our legs and maybe I could get a pop," she said, trying to stall since it wasn't all the way dark out yet.

They walked to the concession stand, looking to see if anyone they knew were there, but they didn't recognize anyone's cars. She got a coke and some napkins. The look he gave her, a huge smirk, about mortified her.

By the time they got back to his car, the movie had been on for about 15 minutes and the sun had completely set. No one had parked near them since they were about as far from the screen as you could get.

"Back seat Sam?" she asked him.

Oh shit…this is on

he thought. Anytime they had been in a back seat together it had ended in someone having an orgasm.

"Sure…" and his voice squeaked. He knew there was no way this could end well on any level. He opened his driver's side door and she scooted in first and he followed, leaning up to the front seat to set the radio station again. She leaned up to put her pop in the cup holder on the console and the napkins on the dashboard. She scooted up against him when she sat back in the back seat, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"So, is this what people do at the drive-in Q?" he asked.

"Maybe…what do _you_want to do?" she questioned him.

"Ummm…I dunno…you keep talking my birthday gift tonight…" He totally knew. "You better not have bought me something!"

"Sam! I totally did not buy you anything! Seriously, though, happy birthday…what would life be like without you?" She reached up to his face, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Can I try something tonight?" she asked him timidly.

"Quinn…seriously, you do not have to do that….I'm not even sure about it, after this morning…I never expected that to feel so…._wow_…" he said, stammering over his words.

"I want to try…_please_…I'll try not to disappoint you…" she used his own words against him. His dick literally twitched when she begged to try it. He leaned into her, hugging her.

"God Q…I've never had one…I don't know what I'll do, dear god…" he paused; she was kissing his neck. "Do you want me to tell you? Like, when I'm close?" He couldn't believe these words were leaving his mouth.

"Tell me when but if I stay on let me stay on, 'kay?" she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded, moving her hand down to the waistband of his shorts.

He went ahead and helped move his shorts and briefs down to his knees, trying to prepare himself for her inevitable freak-out and, well, his too. He scooted his ass down to the edge of the seat, resting his head back. He thinks with all the nerves it kept him from getting hard because he was still pretty soft and usually at this point he was ready to go. She kissed him deeply on the mouth before getting comfortable on her belly on the seat to lean over him, her ankles crossed and feet kicking around in the air.

She put her hand on his penis, surprised to find him soft still but she was okay with that. He must be incredibly nervous, possibly more so than her. She stroked him gently while she kissed his belly, moving her way down. As she got closer to his cock, all she could smell was his bath soap…he must've cleaned like crazy down there, she thought. He was getting a little hard in her hand, still not like usual though. She moved her lips all around his low belly, into his pubic hair, the tops of his thighs. She could feel his hand running up and down her back, his belly gave away his heavy breathing. She moved her hand down to his balls and lightly pressed her lips on him there. She had heard other girls talking about "sucking balls," but when she put her mouth there she found too much hair so bypassed that part of it.

He felt her hand on his dick but wouldn't allow himself to get hard, willing it away as much as he could. He thought maybe if he couldn't get an erection she wouldn't even want to try this. This was just embarrassing him beyond belief, but she seemed calm and ready to do it. He wanted it so bad though. Her lips were all over him down there except for on his penis, he even felt her _kiss?_his balls, and then her hand stopped stroking him and lifted him up a bit. Then, he damn near died.

He was so soft that when she picked up his cock she was able to put him all the way in her mouth. She went ahead and sucked on him to see what happened.

"QuinnQuinnQuinn….oh freakin god…" his voice literally went up an octave at the feeling of her mouth all around him, then she _sucked_him.

"Sam? Did I…?" she took her mouth off him, looking up at him.

"Just so good…oh god…so good…" he mumbled.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

"Fuck…keep going…please…" he could barely get the words out and then thought _I am so going to die_.

She lifted his penis up, now a little more stiff, and put her mouth on him slowly. She slid down him, sucking back up, and he was fully erect after about three times of that. He was very vocal above her, mostly incoherent cussing, gripping the side of the car with one hand and his other still moving on her back. The feeling to him was just an otherworldly experience, nothing he'd ever felt before or even knew what to expect. He couldn't string together a coherent thought right now if someone paid him.

Now that he was fully hard she couldn't move her mouth all the way down him so she was sucking toward the top and using her tongue on him. His hand on her back had moved to her hair and as hard as he tried he couldn't stop some gentle thrusting up to her mouth. It was getting a little much for her to where she started gagging when he'd try to push in farther. She heard him above her kind of whine out, "I'm trying to stop Q…..god….I'm trying…" He needed it faster, more steady movement; she thought of how his hand had literally been pounding his dick earlier when he beat off and wondered if she needed to do something like that with her mouth. The sucking was nearly too much for him and then he'd feel her tongue brush the underside of his dick and he'd be thrusting again, trying so hard not to, feeling the head of his cock bump the roof of her mouth. She tasted something come out of him, the pre-come she guessed, so she knew he was getting there. She wondered if he'd be able to warn her or not…did she want to pull off? Except for the gagging it was extremely intimate, sensual, erotic; she heard herself moan on him.

Oh god he felt that hot feeling…he was so close…he needed to tell her…if she sucked one more time though he didn't think he'd have time…she moaned on him and he came undone.

"_Q…go now…NOW…shit Q I'm coming…_" he barked out, his legs trembling.

She stayed on him and sucked him, then flicked the underside of his cock with her tongue, then the come hit the back of her throat and she just swallowed instinctively. He just grunted above her _uuuuunnnnnhhhhh_, his entire body jumping.

"_Quiiiinn….FUCK…_" She sucked him again, feeling more squirt into her mouth. She just needed to keep swallowing it back. She had never heard him get so loud when his orgasm hit. His body felt like it had jumped out of its skin; everything was sensitive. Every time she sucked him he felt more jizz leak out and her moaning…it was driving him absolutely crazy. She sucked him one more time and he was tugging at her shoulder, saying, "Q…Q…you gotta stop…oh my god…"

She took her mouth off him, drawing the back of her hand across her mouth.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked him.

"No…no…it's so sensitive after...every time your tongue touched me I thought I was flipping out….god Quinn…that was fucking unbelievable," he rambled, through his heavy breathing.

She reached up over the front seat for those napkins and wiped off her face.

"Sorry about the language…that was rude, I know," he said. She was watching him, sitting there rubbing his penis gently.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" she asked again, rubbing his knee.

"No…I'm just in shock I guess that that just happened to me…I was like a blowjob virgin Q…you popped that cherry hard…" he kind of laughed. "God, I'm sorry, I am being just crude."

"That's cool," she giggled. "You're a boy…I'll allow it but only during sexytimes. Happy birthday, by the way."

"One I will never forget! What should I tell my parents you got me? An orgasm that I didn't have to clean up after?" He laughed. "I'll just stop now…jesus."

"Sam, you _are_being raunchy…what have I done to you?" she laughed. He was finally pulling his underwear and shorts up.

"So, what does it feel like? You know…you didn't pull off and I warned you…barely," he said.

"Umm, the first one not too bad, it was when it started coming out in waves it got a little overwhelming but I did it!" She totally high-fived him.

"I have got the _.ever_," he said, leaning over to kiss her on the mouth. She tried to move before he hit her lips. "I don't think I can handle tongue right now but a kiss on the lips I can do."

"Do you even know what this movie is about?" she asked him.

"Not a clue…I can't even see the screen from back here…" he laughed. She curled up next to him.

"Best birthdays ever…" she whispered, her head resting on his shoulder.

**A/N: Sorry this was so long! Regarding the song "Close To You" by The Carpenters that Sam sang to Quinn...I wondered if that could be played solely on guitar so I checked YouTube and found people playing it and it literally teared me up, just thinking of Sam playing that for Quinn. Hope you enjoyed this one! Leave me some reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**SETTING: **Quinn's home

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **End of school

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam and Quinn had a couple more weeks of school left in the school year before the summer was upon them. As usual, school and Sam's job were taking up a bunch of their time. Quinn was still helping out Sam's parents with babysitting, but she loved that. She thought Stevie and Stacey were the cutest kids ever; she could picture Sam as a little kid as she got to them better. Her mom and Bill were still going strong. Her mother had actually confided in her that Bill might ask her to marry him, and she was totally giddy about that. Quinn had asked her then about the current living arrangements, would that present a problem for the Evans'? Her mother seemed to think that if she and Bill got engaged it would be quite a while in the future and the engagement would be a long one. Even then, if things progressed to where she and Bill did get married they'd figure something out with the Evans'. Her mother told Quinn that her estranged father had actually paid off their house as part of the divorce settlement; Quinn was floored. For as hateful as he had been to her when she was pregnant the year before, for him to actually _pay off_ the house to ensure her mother and her a place to live shocked her. She told her mother that, and her mother said oh no, he had to do that to finalize the divorce quickly, which then made Quinn nauseous.

One night shortly after their birthdays, Quinn had to have the car after school so she dropped Sam off at the floral shop. Walking down the sidewalk to where she had parked, she was passing the Market Street Bistro, which immediately took her back to prom night and she glanced at her promise ring. In the window of the bistro, there was a sign stating "help wanted." She had been considering picking up a part-time job like Sam, maybe just over the summer. It would give her something to do as he would be picking up full-time hours at the florist shop during the summer months and watching Stevie and Stacey would be less. Sam's mom was going to be working second-shift hours and his dad working during the day, so they'd be more available for childcare. She figured the experience couldn't hurt either. She went inside the bistro to ask about the position. They gave her an application and told her it was a hostess position, working evenings mostly, some afternoons on weekends.

At home that night while doing their homework, she brought up the idea of her applying for the job with Sam. He looked sad and kind of confused at first. When she told him where, his face lit up a bit.

"You know you don't have to work Q…" he said. He was trying hard at his delivery job to save what he could because he had a big purchase in mind for Quinn Fabray in the future.

"I kinda wanna try it Sam…this summer will be so boring with you gone most of the day, the littles with your parents all day…what am I going to do?" she asked him, putting her hand on his arm. "It's only part-time and I'm not hired yet…I still need to fill out this application and be interviewed."

"I say go for it then Q! You're right…it'd give you something to do and just think of the money you could save." He smiled at her. She kissed him on the cheek.

She pulled the application out of a folder and started in on it. Every once in a while, he'd glance at her working diligently on the form and smile to himself.

The next day, she dropped off the application at the bistro. Later that night, she was messing around on Facebook, uploading that picture of Sam zoned out on the couch, when she saw Mercedes post a status update: "Cedar Point when school's out…who's in?" That sounded like a blast, just what she and Sam needed…an escape. She "liked" Mercedes' status and added a comment: "Deets?" Mercedes answered: "leave Friday, come back Sunday." School ended on a Thursday. Quinn wondered if Sam could get time off from the florist shop. She also thought _a trip like that will take a crap-ton of money_. Quinn responded that she'd talk to Sam about it when he got home from work. By the time Quinn logged off Facebook, the rest of the Glee Club (except Finn or Rachel) had liked Mercedes' post, most commenting that they'd be going, Lauren saying she was ready to get her coaster on.

Sam got home, and they started in on the studying that never seemed to end for them. After a while, she told him about the Cedar Point trip.

"It sounds like total fun…I'll see if I can get the time off…but…how will we afford it? That's like…2 nights in a hotel, I guess, and gas and food and admission and stuff…" He loved Cedar Point, though; his family had gone three times the summer before when they first moved there. The thought of going with a group of their friends, with Quinn especially, excited him.

"We'll figure out something…if you can get the time off…" she said smiling.

The next day, Sam was off work but stopped in to ask about taking that weekend off. The flower shop ladies were very accommodating; he had the best job ever, he thought. They gave him the three days off and told him to have fun and they'd see him the Monday after that weekend. At Quinn's house, the bistro had called for her, requesting an interview the next week, a few days before the Cedar Point trip. She was excited about that and a little nervous too.

That night, her mom and Bill were at the house and asked if Sam and Quinn wanted to go out for their birthday dinner. They were ready for a break from studying so they got cleaned up and went to Ruby Tuesday's.

Sam and Quinn were enjoying some chicken fajitas and her mom and Bill steaks and margaritas and were making small talk about school, Sam's job, Quinn applying for a job and getting an interview.

"If I do get that job, hopefully I can start like the Monday after school ends because of the Cedar Point trip," she said.

"What Cedar Point trip?" her mother asked.

"Oh, a bunch of the Glee kids are going up there for a couple days right after school ends. Sam got the time off, but we're still trying to figure out how to afford it," she explained.

Her mom looked at Bill; he nodded.

"Kids, for your birthdays we weren't just taking you out to dinner…we had planned on giving you a little monetary gift in case you wanted to do something fun this summer," Judy Fabray said, answering their prayers.

Sam and Quinn looked at one another, amazed, then both speaking at once to the older couple.

"Thank you so much mom! And Bill!" Quinn was doing little claps and kind of jumping in her seat.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Fabray, William…Bill, I mean…" Sam was happy but felt like not much of a man since he couldn't even afford to take him and Quinn away for a couple days. Once Quinn had calmed down a bit, she reached under the table and found Sam's hand, smiling at him.

Once they got home that night, they curled up together on a couch in the family room to watch some TV together.

"I'm so excited Sam…I've got an interview, we get to go to Cedar Point for an _escape_…" she said to him.

"I kinda feel bad that I couldn't do that for you, Q…but it'll be crazy fun, right? I can't believe your mom and Bill are giving us the money to go…that is so cool. Have you told 'Cedes we're going?" he asked.

"Oh no! I better log on and let her know!" Quinn exclaimed, running off to get her laptop. She brought it back to the couch and logged on to Facebook. Sam glanced over and saw a picture of himself apparently very much asleep as her profile picture.

"You have got to be kidding me Q!" he said, pointing at the picture. She laughed.

"I took that this past Saturday…you were just so adorable…" she told him.

She found Mercedes' post about Cedar Point and added her comment: "Make room for Sam & Quinn!" Mercedes sent her an event invitation (she was really into this stuff) for Quinn to RSVP. So far, the kids who had RSVP'd included: Mercedes and her boyfriend Tommy; Mike and Tina; Artie and Betsy; Brittany and Santana; Puck and Lauren; and Sam and Quinn. No Finn and Rachel on the list, Quinn noted. Mercedes let Quinn know that she'd be finalizing details about the hotel and transportation soon. She closed up her laptop and turned her attention to Sam who was engrossed in American Idol.

"Don't feel bad about them giving us the money for the trip, Sam, it's a gift…we've worked hard this year with school and stuff…let's just go have a little fun with our friends…" she said quietly, giving him some quick pecks on his cheek.

"I don't…it's just a weird feeling when I'm trying to get to a point where I can do stuff like that for us, get the stuff you need or want, you know…_provide_ for my girl…" he turned and started kissing her back. "Yeah, we'll have fun…" The kissing was becoming more insistent. "Quick question Q…how much longer are we looking at shark week being in town?"

She giggled at him. "This weekend Samuel and I'll be ready…" He groaned in their kiss but then smiled at her.

"I think I'll survive…just barely though…" They curled up together to watch who won American Idol, then wished each other _sweet dreams_ and went to bed.

The next couple mornings, Sam had to go to school early to work on his final project for his astronomy class and then worked each night at the florist shop so there was no time to take care of his masturbation needs. It really hadn't even crossed his mind unless he caught a flash of Quinn's thigh if she was wearing a skirt, or if she brushed up against him and he felt the soft curve of her breast, or whenever she pecked him on the cheek…maybe it had crossed his mind a bit.

On Saturday, he was off work so he had walked to the nearby basketball courts to meet the guys to play a pickup game. The day was hot, early summer temperatures already on the rise. At Quinn's house, she had opened windows and turned on fans, still too early to turn on the air conditioning, and she just put on a pair of her old cheerleading shorts and a tank top, pulling her hair into a high ponytail, looking a lot like her old Cheerios self. Sam's parents were off for the day also and decided to walk to the park with Stevie and Stacey. Her mom and Bill were out of town on business.

It was nearly lunchtime, so Quinn was in the kitchen getting a sandwich together when she heard a basketball being dribbled closer and closer to the house, then heard the front door open. She thinks she smelled him before she actually saw him.

"Hey! There's my girl!" he said, coming into the kitchen for some water. She was standing on her tiptoes at the time, trying to reach a plate in a high cabinet; he saw her from behind, seeing nothing but her behind really. Not thinking about how sweaty or stinky he was, he moved up behind her, grabbing her hips.

"What are you trying to get Q?" he whispered against her neck.

"Ummm…a plate…" She didn't even smell him anymore; all she could concentrate on was his hot sweaty body pressing up against hers. He reached up above her to grab a plate, feeling her press her ass into him.

"Ohhhh…" he kind of moaned behind her.

She turned around to face him. "You need a shower Sam…" she said, more huskily than nagging. She took his hand and said _come_, leading him upstairs to her bathroom.

In her bathroom, she turned to face him, peeling his sweaty t-shirt over his head. He was pulling her to him, kissing her, then pushed her up against the counter gently. "Hang on…" he said and stepped into her bedroom. She heard him rifling around for a condom, then he was back in front of her, pulling the bathroom door closed behind him. They were back together, kissing, and she realized she could see his back in the full-length mirror that hung on the bathroom door. He was moving her tank top up over heard, then reaching behind her to undo her bra and then removed it. He realized he could watch himself in the mirror behind her.

She could feel him hard, pushing against her, so she hooked her fingers in his basketball shorts and moved them down, finding his tight-fitting UnderArmour shorts. She started scooting those down, expecting to find his underwear but not seeing any. _Holy shit_ she thought _he was not wearing underwear_. He just had his jockstrap on. She just stopped moving his shorts and stared at him.

"Mmmm…Q?" he murmured against her ear, realizing she had stopped all movement.

"I've never seen a guy in his…thing…before," she mumbled.

He took a step back, thrusting his hips forward.

"What? Jockstrap? I didn't want my junk all flopping around out there," he laughed and watched her reaction. "Go ahead and take it off…"

She reached out to him, hooking her index fingers in the waistband, but then sliding her hands around to his ass, gripping him there, then moving it down, feeling his dick bounce out of it.

"Ooof…" he said, feeling the jockstrap getting caught on his penis. He felt it slide on down his legs to the floor. His mouth was back on hers, kissing down to her breasts, mouthing her nipples. He felt her start moving her shorts down so he helped and then saw she was wearing a tiny cotton thong. The sight of her hips twitching so close to his groin caused him to work his hands into the thong working it down fast, then reached for the condom on the sink to get it on. He tore it open, one of the new ones they got from Walgreen's, and he saw it was colored….blue. He rolled it on, thinking a blue dick was probably the weirdest thing he'd ever seen.

"It's blue, Q…" he whispered, getting ready to lift her up on the counter. Quinn looked down at his penis.

"Wow…." she giggled. His hands were on her hips, lifting her up to the edge of the sink.

"Guide me in Q…" he whispered against her mouth. She reached down between them for his penis, rubbing him up against her clit first, then sliding him down to her entrance. He felt that heat and pushed into her gently, moving his hands back around to her butt. She crisscrossed her ankles around his waist, taking in the feeling of him filling her.

"God Sam…I've missed this…" she whispered against his neck, taking in his sweaty scent, watching his ass in the mirror, clenching and unclenching as he moved back and forth in her. He was sucking on her shoulder, watching himself in the mirror.

"I know…I know…Q…" he whispered, picking up his tempo. She felt so perfect around him, when he ran his hands over her body, when he kissed her. He moved his hand in between them, rubbing his thumb along her clit. That sensation increased all the pleasure she was already feeling and her hips started bucking against him hard.

"Oh S-Sam…god right there…oh god…" Right before her legs started trembling, her voice would go high, and Sam was totally aware of that signal. He was trying to keep his eyes open to watch his reaction in the mirror whenever his orgasm hit, but they kept slipping closed as the hot sensation built in his groin.

"Q…you are so gorgeous…" was all that ripped through his mind and fell out of his mouth when he came hard. He saw flashes in the mirror of his hand on her back, her blonde ponytail bouncing, his face screwing up. He watched himself slowing down, hearing her soft moans in his ear. He finally pulled back from her and leaned against her, his hands on the counter, him trying to catch his breath.

"I totally need a shower now," he laughed.

"Me too," she said.

"Perfect timing then…" he removed the condom, tied it, and threw it away, still thinking blue was weird. He started the shower, then turned to Quinn.

"I've gotta pee Q…"

She looked at the toilet. "Go ahead…I won't bite…" They laughed about that, now an inside joke to them.

"I just didn't want to, like, gross you out or whatevs…" he said, standing over the toilet, relieving himself.

"Crap, now I gotta go too, with that water running…" she said.

"Okay, I'm getting in the shower…join me when you're done!"

"Don't peek!" she giggled, watching him step into the shower. She sat down on the toilet, so hoping he wasn't watching her. He kept his word in the shower and didn't steal even one glance at her.

"Don't flush it Q!" he hollered at her, afraid he'd be blasted with hot water.

"Duh!" she said, stepping in with him. He was already soaped up, covered in bubbles.

"Let me get your back…turn around…" he did as she said and she scrubbed his back for him.

"Your turn," he said to her, turning her around and massaging her back, then moving his hands around to her breasts.

"You looked so so hot when I came home today…just _hot_," he whispered behind her. He moved his hands down to her hips and butt, lathering her up. She took his hand and moved it around to her vaginal area; she heard him groan a little behind her. She turned around and moved her hand down to his penis, gently soaping him up there. He met her lips in a kiss with the water running over their heads, rinsing the soap off them.

"I'll wash your hair for you Q…" he said quietly, enjoying this sensual experience. She turned her back to him and let her head fall back a bit. He massaged in some shampoo, using his fingertips on her scalp gently, then rinsed out the shampoo. The relaxing sensation made her want to go to sleep.

"Your turn…" she said quietly, turning him around. She reached up and squirted some shampoo on his head and started rubbing it through his hair.

"That feels awesome Q…" he muttered. She rinsed his hair for him.

"I am so ready for a nap…" she said, forgetting about lunch long ago.

They dried off outside the shower and climbed into her bed completely naked.

An hour later, Sam's family got back from the park and called for both of them but got no answer.

"I'll check Quinn's room," Sam's mom said and headed upstairs, finding them sound asleep, Quinn curled into Sam, tucked under his arm, Quinn covered from the waist down by a sheet but Sam's leg, hip, flank, and arm were exposed, obviously both naked. She went ahead and closed the door quietly.

Downstairs, Sam's mom told his dad where she found them but just left them alone since they were sleeping. She said she'd talk to them later, maybe ask them to make sure the door was shut if they were going to be together in Quinn's room, in case Stevie or Stacey wandered upstairs.

Sam and Quinn woke up shortly after his mom had stumbled upon them, her room getting hot, them having kicked the sheet off themselves a while ago.

"Did you shut the door Q?" he asked her once he sat up.

"Mmmm….no…did you?" she said looking over at the door.

"No….uh-oh…" They got up and Quinn threw on her clothes that she had left in the bathroom and Sam pulled on his shorts so he could go down to the basement to get clean clothes, taking his other dirty clothes with him. Quinn was ravenous.

"I'm starving Sam…you hungry?" she asked him before he headed downstairs.

"Yes…starving…" he answered.

"Okay, meet me in the kitchen…I'll make us sandwiches…"

In the basement, Sam was met with a glare from his mother and father.

"I just need to get some fresh clothes…I was playing ball earlier…" as he walked past them.

"Sam, you smell like _apples_," his mother said.

"Umm, yeah, I took a shower…" he replied slowly, knowing they'd been caught.

"Sam…you need to use discretion…we are aware that you and Quinn are much like rabbits right now…but maybe shut Quinn's door in case your little brother and sister are running around," his mother said sternly.

"We are not like rabbits, for crying out loud! Jeesh! We haven't even done it in a week!" he kind of yelled, feeling bad about leaving Quinn's bedroom door open and feeling bad about being chastised about spending time with Quinn. He didn't even care that he shared the fact that they were doing it.

"We're just asking you to use discretion, Samuel," his father repeated after Sam's outburst. Sam was in the laundry nook, digging out briefs, shorts, and a t-shirt. He stripped down right there and threw on some clean clothes.

"Okay…I'll let Quinn know…" he stomped back upstairs, feeling like a total teenager.

"Ugh!" he said when he met her in the kitchen, taking his plate with a sandwich and chips. "We got caught sleeping in your room with the door open; I just got in trouble for that."

"Ohhh…sorry…well, it was my fault too," she said, knowing she should've shut her door before lying down naked in her bed with him.

"Who knows what they saw…at least we weren't actively…you know…" he said, still huffing.

"We just need to be more careful, I guess," she said.

"Yeah…I guess it wasn't a very smart thing to do, leaving the door hanging wide open," he conceded.

After they finished their late lunch, they messed around the house for a bit and then walked to the park and played on the toys like kids, blowing off steam.

**A/N: I guess this kind of a filler chapter...hope it's still enjoyable. :) Thanks for all the reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**SETTING: **McKinley High School

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **End of school

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

It was finally the day before the last day of school. Quinn had had her interview at the Market Street Bistro the evening before and that had gone well, she thought. They said that they would call her in a day or two. She told them she'd be out of town Friday and Saturday but could start work on Monday if needed. After her interview, she ran over to the picture frame shop. During their pregnancy scare, she got an email that pictures from prom were available, so she picked them up without telling Sam. She had taken the 8x10 to the frame shop and picked out a frame for it. She fell in love with the picture as soon as she saw it even though at the time it just brought back memories of prom night and how they might have made a huge mistake. She and Sam's smiles were genuine, they looked just _comfortable_ together, her promise ring shining. When they got the negative results on the pregnancy tests, she decided to have the picture matted and framed.

Quinn went to their locker at the end of the school day, but Sam wasn't there. She opened the door and a piece of paper fluttered down to her feet. She stooped down to pick it up; it was a quick note from Sam. It read: "Meet me in the astronomy class." She knew he had been working hard on his final project for that class and had told her it had to do with constellations. He didn't have to work that afternoon so she figured that was why he wanted to meet her there.

She made her way to that classroom, going against all the other kids leaving for the day. As she got close to the class, she noticed the door was open, lights on. She poked her head in. He was sitting in the middle of the classroom, leaned back in a seat, his hands laced behind his head, smiling when he saw her.

"Hi there," she said to him, smiling back. He stood up to meet her where she stopped in front of the classroom.

"Hey…" he said to her, pulling her close, pecking her on the cheek.

"How did your project go?" she asked him, setting her backpack and purse down.

"Aced it…I wanted you to see it…is that okay?" he asked, holding her hands.

"Sure…I'd love to see it Sam," she answered, glancing around the room for whatever it was.

"Great!" he said happily, dropping her hands to go pull the door shut and even lock it, closing the blind on the window there. He then went over to the classroom windows and snapped those blinds closed.

He came back to her, picking up her hands again. "You know, this is kinda where it all began, right?" he asked her quietly. She recalled the day where he asked her to meet him there to ask if she'd perform a duet with him in Glee Club; he had shown her a chord on the guitar, then leaned in to try to kiss her but she had balked, scared at how her feelings had bubbled up for him in those few moments, and then she had ran from the room, shaking, wishing she had given in and kissed him then.

"Yeah, it is," she said quietly.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked her, his eyes opening widely.

She wasn't sure what to expect, he was good at surprising her. She didn't see his guitar this time so she ruled out a song. "I think I am," she said, smiling.

"Okay…" he whispered. He let her hands fall to her sides, and he stepped over to the light switches for the classroom. Off went the lights and above Quinn were tiny shining white lights. She inhaled sharply. He came back to her, picking up her hands again.

"What do you think Q?" he asked her excitedly.

"Sam," she sighed, taking in all the lights above her, "it's simply beautiful. How?"

"It's the most common constellations: Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Orion, Scorpius, and Cassiopeia. I made like informational cards to hang from them…I think it's easier to learn this stuff visually. Do you really like it?" he asked again. He was clearly very proud of his hard work.

"Sam, this is perhaps one of the neatest things I've ever seen at this school, created by _you_," she said softly to him. "Tell me how you did it." She was walking around the "stars," looking at the different constellations he re-created on the ceiling of the classroom, reading the informational cards written in his hand, wondering how she could love him more than she did at that moment.

"I talked Mike Chang into helping me string them up…that was kinda hard. Then, for the lights in between constellations, I took a black Sharpie pen and colored the bulb to make the constellations appear not connected to one another up there. I had to help Mike Chang with one of his assignments in his art class. I had to model for him for some pencil sketch he was doing of muscles. He couldn't do his own abs so he used mine," Sam laughed about that. "I have one more thing to show you…" He went to her and took her hand, leading her to a far corner of the room that was situated in a small alcove. He pointed up at a small lone planet, suspended away from the solar system and his constellations.

Quietly, he said, "That one's for you Quinn…a whole new world…" He watched her gaze up at it, not moving. He hopped up on a chair and plucked it off the ceiling. It was a Styrofoam ball that he had decorated in blues and purples and pinks and painted their names around it "Sam & Quinn." It was glittery with different colored beads poked in it. He handed it to her.

"I had a little help making it, Tina and 'Cedes showed me what to do…" he was telling her quietly. She was staring down at it, not making a sound, and then he saw her shoulders shudder when she sucked in her breath.

"Q? Is everything okay? Are you crying?" he asked her, trying to get a response. She was still holding the planet in her hands. She finally looked up at him, tears running down her face.

"Planet of love, right?" she squeaked out, swiping at the tears. He took the planet from her and set it on a nearby desk, then turned and embraced her tightly. He never expected this type of reaction from her, maybe laughter but not nearly sobbing.

"Yeah, planet of love…" he whispered to her.

"Happy tears, I hope?" he asked her after a few moments. She nodded.

"Kiss me under the stars?" he asked her, leaning into her, parting his lips. She turned her head sharply.

"Not now…kiss me at the end…" she whispered looking back at him, fluttering her eyelashes up at him. He knew that look; she wanted him. She continued, scooting up on a long conference table that was tucked in the alcove, "Take me here…under the stars…" She took his hands and pulled him in between her legs.

"Quinn…we're in _school_…and I'm not sure I can keep my lips off you…" Kissing had always been a very integral part of their lovemaking; the sensory input that each received from kissing during sex was important to both of them, oftentimes talking, grunting, moaning through their kissing as long as their lips could be touching. Early on, for Sam, kissing during sex had been so powerful he did have to put it off until the end or else it'd actually cause his orgasm until he finally learned to control that sensation.

She ran her hands up under his t-shirt to his pecs, pinching his nipples gently, dropping her head to his shoulder (to keep herself from kissing him). She turned her head so that she was watching his Adam's apple move; he could feel her eyelashes fluttering against his skin there. Her hands were moving down slowly, slowly, slowly, until she reached the top of his shorts. She gently moved her hand down even farther until she felt his erection and felt his breath hitch.

"Oh god Q…I need to get my wallet…condom…" Groaning, he stepped away from her and made his way to his backpack, fishing out his wallet as he came back to her. His shorts were tented way out in front of him; she thought to herself _I must have some effect on him since we haven't even kissed yet_.

He dropped his backpack next to the table, then found the condom in his wallet, taking his place between her knees again. He set it next to Quinn on the table. He looked at her as if asking her _are you sure_? She nodded slightly, pulling her skirt up a bit, allowing him to slide his hands up to her panties and pull them back down slowly. Once they fell down her legs and off her feet, he stepped in closer to her and pushed her skirt up to her hips. He picked up the condom and put it in her hand.__

_Put it on me_ he said in what she knew was his low deep sexy voice. She tore open the package and then moved his shorts and briefs down as far as she could, looking at his cock standing up straight. Gently, she put the condom on his head and rolled it down his shaft as far as she could reach, him watching her do it. He finished stroking it on himself and then put a hand behind her at her lower back and scooted her up next to him.

"Okay…no kissing until I…get there?" he asked once more. She nodded and reached down between them, gripping his penis and moving it to her pussy. They watched each other as he entered her, each having to bite their lip to keep from smashing their mouths together.

"Q…it's hard…not to kiss…uunnhh…" he groaned with his thrusting. She had leaned back on her elbows, he was still standing up and glanced down and had a complete view to them doing it, his hands on her hips moving them together. He let his head fall back because if he continued to watch it'd be over. That didn't last very long.

"Quinn…I can…see us…oh fuck…" he was watching again, finding it hard to tear his eyes away from the sex. She watched him as he watched his hips thrust. He was moving pretty fast at that point, feeling like he was going to finally get to kiss her, when she pulled on his elbows, pulling him over her.__

_Faster_ she whispered into his ear. The table was literally shaking, and he actually thought it might break beneath their combined weight.

"Q…kiss…can I…now…blow…bout to…" He was trying to ask to kiss her but his words were getting jumbled up. He found her gaze, her lips parted, and she lifted her mouth, meeting his waiting lips hard, their tongues fighting between them. He came harder than he ever had before with her, his body lurching over hers. The feeling when her lips hit his seared through him; he thought he was on fire.

All he could utter through the entire orgasm was _ah ah ah ah ah_. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had come first, couldn't really help it, but when she knew he came and his lips were on hers she followed him over the edge. It hit her hard and the way she was rocking against his hips and the table was shaking she kind of thought it was all going to collapse beneath them.

"Sam…so intense…" she was trying to say to him through her gasps. He was still speechless.

Since he could finally kiss her, he still hadn't stopped moving his lips on hers, his hips slowing down.

He finally spoke to her. "Why Q? Why was that so _intense_?" He slipped out of her, holding his penis but still leaning over her.

"Maybe the no kissing until the end? Wow…" she said.

"I wanted to kiss you so, so bad…" he whispered, still nibbling her cheek.

"Me too Sam…" she agreed, that had been the hardest thing, to keep from sharing something as intimate as a kiss with him. He slowly stood up, took off the condom, and looked for a trashcan to throw it away. He pulled a paper towel from the sink that was in there and wrapped it up in the paper towel, didn't want anyone to find a used condom just lying on top of the trash. He moved his clothes back up and then helped her up to a sitting position, retrieved her panties from the floor, and slid them up her legs. Once he got them so far up, he realized he had them on her backwards, she giggled, so he tried it again, getting them on right.

"Yeah today I was dying to kiss you…but I meant when it all started, when you ran off that day…I thought you wanted me to kiss you, your lips that day, your eyes…I wanted you so bad that day…to kiss you" he confessed to her. He had never told her about that day, how he'd went home and curled up on his bed, wondering why she had ran off, thinking of touching her soft fingers when showing her the guitar chords, stupid hot tears springing from his eyes because he felt like such a loser.

She looked at him, never knowing it had affected him like that. She slipped off the table, pulling up her underwear the rest of the way and smoothing down her skirt.

"I wanted to kiss you too Sam…I was so scared, though, of how you were making me feel…" He looked at her quizzically. "I was trying to distance myself from boys then after what had happened with Puckerman and with Finn and my loser father…you made me feel _happy_ that day and that scared me, Sam." He was just taking her in, listening to her inner thoughts. "That's why I was crying today…you make me so _happy_. You made me my very own _planet_! I'm not scared of being happy with you anymore, Sam, I'm _owning_ it now. When we got back together I vowed to not hide from my love for you, not anymore." She reached out to him for a hug.

He was standing there hugging her and whispered into her hair, "I went home that day and cried, Quinn…" She squeezed him tighter.

"I'm sorry Sam, I never meant to hurt you that day…I was a different person then, in a different frame of mind, still dealing with giving up Beth…" she said quietly.

"When you want to Quinn, can we talk about that please? About Beth? About why you want to have my baby?" he asked her gently, hoping to get her to open up about those things.

She nodded. "Yeah…soon…"

"Okay Q…" Someone tried to get into the classroom, shaking Sam and Quinn out of there introspective discussion, causing both of them to jump. Sam picked up their "planet," hopped up on the same chair as before, and re-attached it to its spot on the ceiling. He put his wallet back in his backpack and turned off the power strip that powered his "stars." Sam and Quinn checked each other's clothes to make sure everything was in place, grabbed their backpacks, turned on the lights, and unlocked the classroom door.

It was Mr. Kittney, the janitor. Sam and Quinn hurried past him and his cleaning cart, Quinn noticing a teapot sitting there. Sam smelled vodka. The janitor did not even seem fazed to find two students rushing out of a locked classroom.

They stopped by their locker before leaving school and went ahead and stripped down personal stuff like pictures. At home, Quinn had a call from the bistro. She returned their call, and they offered her the hostess job. She was to start training on the Monday after their Cedar Point trip. She was excited and nervous.

"You'll do fine Q," Sam told her, remembering how nervous he was starting at the pizza place. "They'll love you."

"We need to pack some stuff for Cedar Point…come upstairs with me…" she told him. In her room, she pulled out her old Cheerios duffel bag, which was huge, and she figured they could pack it for both of them.

"Mercedes got with me about the hotel she made reservations at," Quinn told him. It sounds like we'll be sharing a room with another couple…are you okay with that?"

"I guess so…sounds freaky," he winked at her.

"Since there are 14 of us going, she was able to get a block of 7 rooms at a discount; apparently Finn and Rachel are going but want a room of their own," Quinn rolled her eyes. "'Cedes is supposed to let us know tomorrow who we're sharing a room with; I guess she's just drawing names out of a hat. I already told her no way will we share with Puck and Lauren or Santana and Brittany. She understood why."

"Thanks Q…that would definitely be _awkward_," he said. "So, what do the financials look like?"

"Mom and Bill gave us $250 apiece for our birthday, so we have $500 to cover hotel, gas, food, and admission. Do you think that'll be enough?" she said. He was thinking _that's all I have in my savings_.

"Yeah, we should be cool…I have my debit card too if we need more money for whatever reason," he said, smiling. "Are we driving your car?"

"We can…it's easy on gas," she replied. She was adding some shorts, t-shirts, socks, undies, and her swimsuit to the duffel bag.

"Oh! Can't forget some of these!" She reached in her nightstand and took out a handful of condoms, tossing them in the duffel bag.

"Uh, Q, we're sharing a room with _other people_," Sam said, already blushing.

"That won't stop me, Sam…we'll just be quiet," she said.

"Quinn, you know me…I can't be quiet when we…do things…" he kind of laughed. She smiled at him.

"Consider it a challenge then…I _will_ have my way with you this weekend!" She was laughing.

"I guess it depends on who our roommates are…I guess I'd feel comfortable with Tina and Mike…maybe Artie and Betsy…not Mercedes and Tommy. What about you?" he asked her.

"The only person I will be concerned about is the person sharing my bed," then she winked at him.__

_We are going to have an awesome weekend_ he thought.

"Hey…I wanted to show you something Sam…" she said, going to her desk, picking up their framed prom picture. She walked over to him and handed it to him.

"Wow…" he whispered, looking at it. The frame she had chosen was black with flecks of green and gold, the matting a shade of green like her dress. "You were my princess that night."

"Here…one for your wallet, if you want it, you know, to carry with you," she said, handing him a wallet-sized picture. He was still looking at the framed picture.

"I love this, Q…it is just awesome…" he said, taking the wallet-sized picture. "It reminds me of that night…the promise ring, the dance, the _stairs_…"

She covered her face, laughing. "Yes…the stairs…" She took the framed picture and sat it up on a shelf above her desk.

"It'll also remind me of how I almost gave you a baby," he muttered and then he thought _that came out weird_.

"Yeah…almost a baby…" she whispered, turning to him, meeting his eyes.

"C'mere…" he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

After a few moments, she said, "Let's finish packing, okay?"

On the way downstairs, he left his little prom picture on the kitchen table to tuck in his wallet later.

They went to the basement to pick out some of his clothes and to make sure his parents knew where they'd be, how to reach them.

His parents were in a good mood, so they must be over walking in on him and Quinn butt-naked in her bed, albeit only actually sleeping, Sam thought.

"We have some good news for you two!" his mom told them. They looked at each other, not having any idea what it could be.

"Since I've been on the job for a month now, I was finally able to lease a decent car," his father started. "So, Sam, you can have your car back."

"Wow…" Sam had not expected that. When the financial crisis had hit, his parents had had to sell both of their cars and his old beater became the family car.

"So, maybe right after school ends tomorrow, you can meet me at the license branch and I'll re-register the car in your name? You need to be at the flower shop by 4, right?" his dad asked.

"Yeah…we get out of school tomorrow at 12:30 so why don't I meet you there at 1?" His dad said that was fine. "Well, thanks…it'll be awesome to have a car again."

Sam and Quinn picked out some clothes for Sam and crammed them into the duffel bag.

"Don't forget your trunks Sam…we gonna get our swim on!" she laughed, poking him in the ribs.

"You two have fun. We have Quinn's cell phone if we need to get a hold of you. We should be around the whole weekend," Sam's mom told them.

They said their goodnights and went back upstairs.

"I'll just leave the duffel bag down here and we can pack our toothbrushes and junk like that tomorrow. Did I tell you what time we're leaving Friday?" she asked him.

"Early?" he asked.

"Yep…'Cedes wants to be on the road by 8 so we get there around 10ish when the park opens," Quinn told him. She helped him set up the couch. "We can't check into the hotel until like 4, though, so they wanted to get there early to ride some coasters before going to the hotel."

"Cool…we'll have fun Q…I can't wait…" he said, pulling her into a goodnight hug and kiss. "Thanks for coming to see my 'stars' today."

"I loved them…you did a fabulous job…I'm so proud of you, Sam…sweet dreams tonight," she whispered to him. How was it that she always could make him feel like the king of the freaking world, he wondered.

"I love you Q…sweet dreams…" She kissed him again and scampered upstairs. There was just no way he could possibly love her more, he thought, walking to the kitchen table with his wallet, putting the small prom picture in it, thinking again about prom night.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. For whatever reason, I found it an emotional one to write, the stars and all I guess. Thank you as always for the helpful reviews! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER EIGHTTEEN**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, at a park

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray

**WHEN: **Last day of school

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam and Quinn finished up their last day of their junior year without any issues. At the end of the short day, they cleaned out the rest of the junk in their locker and headed for the car. They had made a joint appointment with the guidance counselor, Ms. Pillsbury, about their class schedules for their senior year and also to go over college ideas, whether they were going to try to go to college or not. Ms. Pillsbury was going to meet with them the following week because apparently a lot of juniors put off this particular planning session until late in the school year.

Sam dropped Quinn off at home and met his dad at the license branch to sign that paperwork. He walked out of there again the proud owner of a 1994 Chevy Corsica. He drove back to the house and had a quick lunch with Quinn and then decided to clean the car out before work. Since it had been used as the family vehicle for the last 6 months and as a storage unit, it needed some cleaning. Quinn found a wet/dry vac in her garage for him to use, so he started cleaning out crap from the front seat, then moved to the back seat, which actually wasn't too bad. The first thing that caught his eye was a napkin from the drive-in, thankfully just one that had fallen to the floor unused. He smiled thinking about that evening. He was on his knees on the back seat in a very awkward position trying to vacuum the rear window liner thing when suddenly the memory flashed through his mind of him and Quinn hopping back there one night, which ended in their second time doing it.

It was Thanksgiving night. She had called him, asking if he wanted to go for a drive, she was going crazy at home. As it turned out, his family had been driving him nuts too so he definitely was ready to get away for a while. He drove over to her house and honked in the driveway, which was what she told him to do since her mother had been drinking and was in some sort of mood.

She slipped out of the house as soon as he honked and ran down the walkway to his car, hopping in, smiling when she saw him, saying hi. He wasn't sure where to drive them to, finally settling on a decent-sized park on the other side of town, backing into a bank of trees overlooking some playground equipment.

"Don't pervs usually do stuff like this? Park by the toys?" he asked her, and she had laughed.

"I dunno…do you think I'm a perv?" she asked him, still giggling.

"Totally not a perv…well, you can be a perv for me…" he said, scooting across the front seat to get closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Sam Evans! Do you think this is a booty call?" she asked, acting shocked.

"I'm not sure what it is Q…I just came to your rescue…" Then, he stole a kiss. It had been about a month since their first time, and he was wondering if it was ever going to happen again. She was a sucker for his kisses, and quite frankly she had been missing them, hence the call that night.

The making out picked up in intensity in the front seat, coats coming off, groping above the waist, a lot of heavy breathing, but then Quinn dropped her hand to his groin and felt how hard he was.

"Sam…what are we going to do with that?" she asked out of breath, rubbing him over his jeans.

"I dunno Q…what…" he swallowed hard. "…what do you want to do with it?" It felt totally strange to be talking about his wang like that out in the open with Quinn but also kind of hot.

"Well…there's the back seat…" she glanced over her shoulder. He followed her look. The next thing he knew she had hopped over and was waiting back there for him. He tried to go over as gracefully as she did but it was pretty pathetic, not to mention he squashed his dick in the process and tried not to yelp in shock, thankfully not in pain.

"So…now what?" he asked, sounding like an idiot he thought.

"Maybe kiss me again?" she said, reaching out for his hand in the dark.

"I can totally do that…" he said quietly, leaning over to her, meeting her lips.

They were back to making out pretty intensely again, somehow he was now between her legs with his mouth on her boob making her whimper and she was trying to get his jeans undone.

"This looks so much easier in the movies, right?" she said, laughing.

"Right…" he agreed, wondering what exactly _this_ was going to be.

They had both kind of stopped what they were doing, not sure how to proceed, when she finally whispered _do you have protection Sam_? How he wanted to respond was _Oh hell yeah I sure do! _but instead whispered back _yeah_. He got his wallet out, found the condom, and put it up by the rear window for later. He went ahead and undid his jeans, pulling them down to his knees, then realized she was still fully clothed, and a flash of dread went across his face; he was going to have to undress her with all his junk hanging out. He sat there, gripping his knees, panicked, just looking down at his penis.__

_Why didn't I do her jeans and stuff first?_ he thought to himself. _I am such a dumbass, sitting here naked, like I have no control…and oh dear god now my dick's going soft._

A little light was coming through the back window, enough that Quinn could see him sitting there, jaw clenching and unclenching, looking down at himself. She wasn't sure what the problem was since he wasn't talking or even looking at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he then saw her move her hands to her own jeans; all she could think was he was afraid to undress her. She worked her jeans and panties down so far and then asked him to take them off the rest of the way. She felt him trembling when his fingers touched her flesh just pulling off her pants.

She had been reclining back but sat up then to kiss him gently and whisper to him, "It's okay Sam…" That had seemed to help the last time they were together even though she still wasn't sure what had made him so nervous just then. He responded to her kiss urgently, and she reached down to his lap and started stroking his penis a bit until she felt him reaching for the condom then she returned to her laying back position while he put it on himself.

In the darkness of the car, he wasn't sure if he even had it on right. It felt the same as last time so he had to assume it wasn't on inside out. He tried to stroke it on himself without her noticing. He was thinking _the first time went so much better than this…this train wreck_.

"Okay, I think it's ready," he said quietly and exhaled. God, he was talking about his dick again. He then turned to her to position himself.__

_This has to be the most awkward thing ever, doing it in the back of a car_, he thought. He had one knee on the seat, the other leg off the seat, then he had to balance himself over her and try not to fall on her crushing her.

He leaned up over her, trying to figure out where to put his hands but kind of wanting to just do it already. He managed to get one hand next to her ear and the other up on the rear window liner thing.

Finally, he felt comfortable kissing her while doing his balance act. He could feel her lifting her hips up to him but she wasn't moving to guide him in this time. He pushed with his cock at what he thought was her vagina and felt the heat but no entrance. He tried one more time and when he pushed she lifted her hips up; the tip of his penis kind of slid down and _oh yeah there it is, thank god_, and he slid in slowly, surprised he found the right place. He finally exhaled and muttered _oh my god_ when he allowed himself to sink in the pleasure that was sex with Quinn.

Once they got into a rhythm, he thought _why didn't I turn on the radio_? It was silent in the car, much like it had been their first time, and every little noise they made seemed amplified, at least to him. Quinn seemed to be enjoying it, judging by her breathing and soft moans, then her hands moved from his shoulders down to his hips and she seemed to be moving him against her in a certain way and it was doing the trick for her because the relative silence was punctuated with her high-pitched _oh my god Sam_ and he felt that almost rhythmic clenching around his penis. He was having sensory overload at that point and started pushing harder and faster, feeling his orgasm building quickly. This time, he didn't have anywhere to bury his face to muffle the sounds he was about to make so he put his forehead on hers, still trying to kiss her, but the white hot feeling was taking over, building, until it was finally too much and he had to let it go.

"Jesus god Q…unnnhhhh….g-god…" he heard himself grunting and moaning against her mouth, even biting his lip wasn't holding those primal sounds back when he reached his climax. He kept pumping in and out of her until he was going soft and kind of just dropped out of her. He sat back up on the seat, leaning back, panting heavy breaths, eyes closed. He felt her bring her legs together and kind of sit up, reaching for her clothing on the floorboard. He looked over at her, trying to stop the gasping for breath.

"Was it okay Q?" he asked her, swallowing.

"Perfect Sam…the back seat is kind of a weird place to do it, right?" she kind of laughed.

"Yeah," he laughed a little too. "A little awkward…I was afraid I'd fall and crush you." He realized he was still sitting there naked from the waist down with a condom hanging off his dick. Totally mortified. He hurriedly removed the condom, trying to tie it off in the dark, and just tucked it under the driver's seat to throw away later. He pulled up his underwear and jeans.

He scooted over to Quinn. "It was perfect for me, too," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

They went and got a coke afterward in case any parents asked what they had been doing and then he dropped her off at her house. Finally, driving home that night, he allowed himself to plaster a huge grin on his face.

Now, cleaning out the car and recalling that, he thought _I never did get that condom out of here_. He was so not putting his hand under the driver's seat; he just pulled the wet/dry vac over and sucked up anything under there. That kind of grossed him out.

He was just about done vacuuming everything in there when Quinn bounced out of her house, telling him it was 3:30, about time for work. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him right there in the driveway, and all he could think was _how did we get here from that fiasco on Thanksgiving night_? He wasn't going to dwell on it or try to analyze it; he was just going to live in the moment and be thankful that he didn't lose her for good after their stupid breakup, on Valentine's Day no less. _What kind of idiot breaks up with someone on Valentine's Day?_ he thought. That had to have been the low point of his year, even with the homeless crap. If he could help it, he'd never be far from Quinn's side again. He just needed to save at least another $500. He sighed at that thought, put up the wet/dry vac, ran in the house to kiss Quinn goodbye, and took off for work.

**A/N: Sorry so short! More on the way! Thanks for any and all reviews. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio; hotel

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, New Directions Glee Club

**WHEN: **First weekend of summer vacation

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam and Quinn woke up at 7 a.m. on the morning of their Cedar Point trip. Well, Quinn woke up then and ran downstairs to wake up Sam. He was in his usual groggy wake-up state, sporting his usual morning boner.

"See what you do to me, Q," he mumbled at her, grinning. She smiled back.

"C'mon sleepyhead…it's time to get our coaster on!" she said, laughing.

"That it is…" He ran a hand through his mess of hair. "I need to get this all cut off, Q."

She looked at him. "I love it shaggy, Sam," she said seriously, running a hand through it. He smiled at her.

"I'm gonna shower downstairs and bring all my stuff up, okay?" he asked.

While he showered, she tried her hand at cooking a breakfast for them…scrambled eggs and toast. _I can't screw this up_ she thought. She cracked a couple eggs in a cold frying pan and stood there with a spatula in her hand waiting for something to happen. They just sat there like a big liquid lump. Then she realized she needed to turn the damn burner on. She flipped it to high to get them cooked. Before she knew it, they were bubbling and smoking. _Oh god, I'll never be able to do this for him!_ she thought nervously. _I could never be his wife…I can't scramble a damn egg! _She looked at them after moving the pan off the hot burner. How can some of the egg be runny and some burnt? She just didn't know. Crap, the toast. She crammed four slices of bread in the toaster and shoved the handle down.

He finished up in the shower and pulled together his essential bathroom stuff, which really was only his shaver, aftershave, deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, cologne, shower gel, and some stuff for his hair. Trying to juggle it all as he went upstairs, he thought why do I have so much crap? And then he saw what all Quinn had.

She had brought her bag of toiletries downstairs for Sam to add his stuff to. When he got closer to the kitchen, he heard Quinn muttering under her breath and smelled something possibly overcooked. He took the bag and started emptying the contents: toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, deodorant, perfume, a brush, a comb, assorted hair things, a literal ton of makeup stuff, shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, several nail polishes, a spare mirror, tweezers, her razor, shaving gel. And he thought he had a lot of stuff.

In the kitchen, he found Quinn standing in front of the stove poking at a pan of possibly scrambled eggs with a spatula, toast next to her in various stages of being buttered. She blew a strand of hair out of her face when she looked up at him, her face flushed, on the verge of tears.

"Wow…" was all he could say. Then, she did cry. "Oh no Q!" He went to her, putting the spatula down in the skillet. He hugged her, moving her away from her scrambled eggs attempt. He stood back from her, pushing the hair out of her face.

"It's okay, sweetie…are those like scrambled eggs?" he asked her, smiling, trying to get her to calm down.

"Well, they're eggs of some sort…I just don't know…I was trying to make you breakfast…just eggs and toast….I totally effed it up," she rambled.

"No, no, you didn't…we can still try them," he glanced over at them still smoking on the stove, thinking they probably shouldn't. "Or we could run through McDonalds?"

She laughed then, sniffing, feeling stupid for crying over burnt eggs and especially in front of him.

"So what possessed you to try that Q?" he asked her. She looked at him, not sure she wanted to tell him why exactly.

"Just for us to have a quick breakfast…" she paused, looking at her hands, the promise ring. "Maybe practice…"

He lifted up her chin with his finger. "Practice?"

She thought for a moment on how to broach the subject. "You say you want to provide for me…I just want to provide for you too."

He looked confused. "I don't follow," he said slowly.

"I need to practice my cooking," she finally mumbled, not wanting to tell him she wanted to practice being his _wife_. He might freak out and they didn't need that before their getaway and actually the thought of that freaked her out quite a bit.

"Oh that's cool…we can mess around with cooking this summer if ya want…" he said smiling. She smiled back at him, knowing he didn't know where she was going with all that. She started cleaning up the egg mess and toast.

"How about some juice, at least? I don't think I can mess that up," she asked him, cleaning the countertops. He laughed and pulled out two glasses and the juice, pouring them each some. She took her glass and sipped some; he drank his in one gulp.

"So…why the sudden urge to cook Q?" he asked, eyeballing her. She thought _crap, I guess I'm not so off the hook_.

"Umm, Sam, it just interests me," she tried hedging. He smiled.

"I think I'm onto you…" he said. He had no clue; he thought something was up and felt like she wasn't telling the whole truth. He decided to try to get it out of her later since it was nearly 15 minutes until 8 and they had to meet the others at the school soon.

She smirked at him, knowing he wouldn't press the issue so close to leaving for their trip. "Bout time to load up the car!"

They loaded up her car and checked in with Sam's parents one last time before they left.

They drove over to McKinley High and met up with Mercedes and Tommy. Once all the kids got there, Mercedes told them who they were sharing rooms with.

"Okay, Finn and Rachel have their own room; Puck and Lauren are sharing with Santana and Brittany; Sam and Quinn with Mike and Tina; me and Tommy with Artie and Betsy. Is that okay with everyone?" Everyone was cool with that.

"Quinn and I have room in her car for 2 more if anyone wants to ride with us…" Sam told the group.

"We're riding with Artie and Betsy," Mercedes said.

"We can go with you guys, give you gas money," Mike told him.

"Ah no, that's okay, dude…let's load your stuff up," Sam said.

On the drive there, Quinn and Tina decided to ride in the back seat of Quinn's car behind their boyfriends. They listened to music and did lots of singing and gossiping on the 2-hour drive to Cedar Point. Occasionally, Quinn would reach up to Sam's left ear and run her fingers along his neck, through the back of his hair. He'd look at her in the rearview mirror, winking.

They finally got to Cedar Point and parked. The group decided to buy 2-day passes for the park and water park, which would wind up costing Sam and Quinn nearly $170.

Sam pulled Quinn aside. "That only leaves us like $300 Q…will we have enough money?"

She thought about it. "Well, Mercedes said the hotel room will cost us $200, so we'll have $100 for food…" It didn't even sound like a lot to her.

"Okay, maybe we don't do the water park…that'd save us like $70," he said.

"Yeah, cool, we'll just do that…we can do a lot of swimming this summer," she told him.

"Well, wait, I have that money I've saved that we can use if we need to…I wanna swim Q," he said, after seeing her disappointment.

A look of shock crossed her face. "No Sam! No! We're not using money you've saved. Listen, I have some money in my checking account, money that my dad is required to deposit every month…so we can use that if we need to…"

He paused, considering if it was an option.

"Sure," he said quietly. "But…if we use any of your money, let me pay you back after this, okay?"

"Okay Sam…that's a deal…" she said, going to the ticket window to buy their tickets.

Once everyone got inside the park, they decided to meet back at the front at 4 to go to the hotel, then they split up. Cedar Point people taking pictures came up to them, asking if they wanted a group shot. The 14 of them posed, first serious and then with crazy faces, and Mercedes kept the number so at 4 they could pick up copies if they wanted.

"What do you wanna do first Q?" Sam asked, excited now that they were inside the park.

"How adventurous are you Sam?" she asked, holding his hand as they walked along looking at shops and food vendors.

"I love 'em all! What about you?" he asked.

"I'll try the scarier ones since I have you to hold my hand," she said, squeezing his hand.

The sun was already beating down on them, so she decided to run into a souvenir shop and pick up some sunscreen while he sat on a bench on the midway.

He leaned back, stretching his legs in the warmth and his arms across the back of the bench, looking forward to getting on some roller coasters and swimming later on. He glanced over at Quinn in the open-air shop and did not like what he saw.

She left Sam on a bench and ran into the little shop to find some sunscreen. She was checking out some little knickknacks when she felt a presence next to her, thinking Sam had joined her. Looking up smiling, she saw a very dark brunette boy smiling at her.

"Umm, are you from around here?" he asked her. She glanced over to where Sam was sitting, soaking up the sun.

"Uh, no, not really," she answered.

"Well, I've kinda got lost from my group and I'm supposed to meet them at the Gemini…I think…I'm just not sure how to get there," he mumbled.

"My boyfriend is waiting…" she turned to walk away from him and he put his hand on her arm to stop her. And that is what Sam saw when he glanced over.

He was up off that bench and at Quinn's side instantly.

"Q? Is there a problem?" Sam asked her.

"No Sam…he just needed to know where the Gemini is…" she said, moving behind him.

"And you couldn't ask someone who works here dude?" Sam asked the guy.

The guy threw his hands up. "Dude, it's cool…I was just asking…"

"Ask someone else…c'mon Q…" Sam said, taking her by the elbow to the cashier. She paid for the sunscreen and they left the shop. They walked over to a small shaded parklike area and sat down under a tree.

"Sam…that was so hot…what you did in there…" she said to him, opening the sunscreen as he took off his sunglasses. She squirted some sunscreen in the palm of her hand and used her index finger to start rubbing it on his face.

He chuckled. "Jealousy is hot now?"

She giggled. "I would have done the same if I saw some strange girl moving up on you."

He loved how her fingers felt rubbing the sunscreen on his face, then the back of his neck, then his arms. He had already forgotten about the guy bothering Quinn in the shop.

"Your turn now…" he said to her, taking the sunscreen from her. She took off her sunglasses and felt him start gently rubbing the sunscreen on her face, then the back of her neck, her shoulders since she was wearing a tank top, and then her arms. Then, she felt his lips on hers. She inhaled the coconut scent of the sunscreen between them and put her hand on his arm, pulling him in closer.

"Oh Sam…why can't we get in that room now?" she whispered.

"I dunno…I kinda can't wait to get there…" he said, scooting closer to her, moving a hand to her hip, squishing their bodies together awkwardly.

"We need to find a ride…I'm afraid I'm about to hop on Sam…" she whispered against his lips.

"Oh god…Q…yeah, need to find a coaster…" he muttered, sitting up from her.

"Yeah…roller coaster…" she mumbled, tucking the sunscreen in her little purse and standing up, offering him her hand to help him up.

"Umm…Q…it's gonna take a couple minutes…you have that kind of effect on me," he said, glancing down at his shorts.

"I'm sorry Sam," she said.

"It's okay…you know, it's just been a few days and well…" he said quietly. She sat back down next to him. She started talking about the different rides there, hoping to help him get his mind off hotel rooms and kissing and stuff.

A few minutes later, they were headed down the midway, deciding on the WindSeeker first, then got in line for the Corkscrew. That one was so intense they rode it again. After that, they found some lunch…corndogs and cotton candy and cokes. Occasionally, they would run into some of their friends going to and from rides.

"Easy rides after lunch, okay?" she asked him after they devoured their totally unhealthy lunch. They drove the antique cars, then the Giant Wheel, then the Tilt-A-Whirl, then the Scrambler. After that, they got in line for the Gemini. They were in that line for what felt like forever but loved the ride.

"Let's ride it again Sam!" she shouted at the end of the ride. They got back in line and waited for nearly an hour. After their second ride, it was nearly 3:30 so they decided to go on a ride that had a short line, Mean Streak.

"We'll have to ride that one again tomorrow Sam…that was awesome!" she said excitedly at the end as they were walking to the front of the park hand in hand.

They met up with the rest of their friends at the front of the park, and Mercedes had the photo booth call up their picture from that morning. Quinn went ahead and bought a copy of the funny faces pose.

"Okay, guys, we're staying at the Sandcastle Suites…just follow us over," Mercedes told them in the parking lot.

Quinn turned to Sam. "I heard that place is really nice…can't wait to get there."

"Me too Q…" he said, getting behind the wheel. She got in the passenger seat and Tina and Mike got in back, talking about the hotel.

The hotel was actually very close to the amusement park and it only took them 5 minutes to drive over once leaving the parking lot. Mercedes got each room 4 room keys so each person would have one. Sam and Mike loaded up their bags while the girls went on up.

The suite had a living room, a giant bedroom, a bathroom, and a balcony. There was a refrigerator and microwave and two queen-sized beds. They had an adjoining door to another suite. Someone was knocking on it. Tina answered it; it was Mercedes. She let them know that her room was connected to Puck and Lauren's and their room was connected to Finn and Rachel's. Mercedes went back to her room.

"Tina, can I ask you something privately? Since the boys are downstairs…" Quinn asked, walking out to the balcony looking at Lake Erie.

"Sure…what's up?"

"The beds, well they're kinda next to each other and well, Sam and I, well, is it going to be, well, strange, if, well, you know…" Quinn exhaled, "…we'll try to be quiet."

Tina looked a bit shocked at first but then looked more relieved. "We were kinda wondering the same thing…you know, we'll try to be quiet too…maybe we can have music on at all times or something."

They both laughed.

"If it gets weird or whatever, just let me know, okay?" Quinn told her.

"Same with you two…did you guys have fun this morning?" Tina asked her.

"Yeah, some weird dude started talking to me in a shop and Sam about went ballistic, then we rode the big rides, having lots of fun so far…how about you two?" Quinn told her.

"Total fun…we love the big coasters…are you two going to Soak City today or just the pool here? I think we're going to just hit the pool here this afternoon. Did you hear that Puckerman brought a crapload of booze?" Tina informed Quinn.

"Umm…we might take the shuttle over to Soak City once we get settled in here…we didn't hear that about Puck bringing alcohol," Quinn answered.

They heard the guys coming in the front door of the suite with the luggage cart. They took the bags off the cart and went around the suite checking it out. They found the girls on the balcony, Sam leaning over Quinn kissing her, then sitting down next to her, looking out at the lake. They were talking about how nice the room was and how Puck brought liquor.

"So…which bed are we in Q?" Sam asked Quinn.

"Let's go check 'em out!" Tina said excitedly. All four jumped up and ran to the bedroom. Tina and Mike jumped on the first bed closest to the bathroom; Sam and Quinn on the bed closest to the windows. Tina was jumping up and down on their bed; Sam was laying down on their bed, trying out different sleeping positions.

"This one will work for us…ya think so Q?" he said looking at her.

"It'll do fine, Sam," she said. They were lying on their sides, facing one another.

"Okay, Mike, let's go to the pool!" Tina practically shouted. She jumped up, rummaged through her bag to find her swimsuit, and went to change in the bathroom.

Sam asked Quinn, "Do I look sunburnt to you?"

She looked at him. "Maybe a little red. Wanna go swim in a bit? We can actually take the shuttle thing to Soak City. I wouldn't mind hopping in for a little bit."

He smiled at her lazily. "Yeah…swimming sounds nice…" he whispered, looking at her and reaching for her hand. Tina came out, modeling her swimsuit for Mike. He approved and got his trunks out and changed quickly. They told Sam and Quinn they'd be back in a couple hours for dinner and took off.

"I didn't think they'd ever leave…" Quinn said scooting closer to Sam.

"I know…" he whispered, leaning over to her, kissing her hard. She grabbed his hip, pulling him up against her. His hand moved down her side to her ass, squeezing her there. She moved her hand down his shorts, finding him hard.__

_Oh yeah_ she mumbled, starting to stroke him, _god you're so hard_.

He groaned and moved his hand down her shorts. _So are you_ he muttered, moving his fingers up and down her clit.

His shorts were getting in her way, so she moved them down as far as she could, spit on her hand, and went back to pumping his cock.

"Aww Q…not gonna last…" he grunted out. He was thrusting into her hand at that point.__

_Feels so good…god right there Sam…_she said between pants of breath.

Then they heard the door to the suite open and someone bounced into the bedroom. Tina said they forgot their sunscreen and rummaged around her bag quickly.__

_Shit Quinn…oh no…_he whispered; she heard a quiver in his voice.

"Okay," Sam kind of grunted, trying to make it sound like he was actually speaking, as he came into her hand. Then, he buried his face in his pillow and tried to cover up his grunts because Quinn kept stroking him through his orgasm.

"Found it! Be back later!" Tina said cheerfully. They heard the door click closed.

"Oh god…I'm so sorry Sam…" Quinn whispered to him, wiping her hand on the comforter.

"I was just so keyed up Q…my fault…" he then realized his hand was still shoved in her panties but he had stopped all movement when Tina came in. "How can I make it up to you?" He started moving his fingers against her again. He saw her eyes flutter close.__

_That…just keep doing that…_she whispered. Her hips were rocking against his hand soon so he pushed a finger inside her, then a second finger, using his thumb on her clit. She moved her hand down to his, pushing his thumb harder against her.__

_Fuck Sam…ohhhh…shit…._her voice went high-pitched and he smashed his mouth to hers. Her toes curled and uncurled, her knees were shaking, she was tugging at his hair.

"Awww Sam…that felt so good…" she whispered to him when her breathing returned to somewhat normal.

"Yeah, mine too…I about freaked out though when Tina came in…do you think she saw anything?" he said.

"Well, umm, your ass was hanging out, my leg was up over your legs…I think she might have had a clue…she was in and out quickly though," Quinn told him.

"I guess it's good that we weren't actually doing it, right?" he kind of laughed.

"We'll get to that tonight…oh yeah…" she smirked. "Let's go swimming!"

She scooted off the bed and dug around in their duffel bag for her bikini. He sat up on the bed, watching her. She shimmied out of her t-shirt, bra, shorts, and panties in front of him and stepped into her bikini bottoms and then put the top on, turning to Sam for him to tie the back.

"Quinn…you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen…_ever_…" he whispered.

"Thank you Sam," she said, pulling her shorts back on, throwing her t-shirt on. She then pulled his trunks out of the bag and handed them to him. He stood up, pulled off his t-shirt, shorts, and briefs. She bit her lip, looking at him. He pulled on his swim trunks and then pulled his t-shirt back on.

"You are beautiful to me, Sam," Quinn whispered as he stepped over to her, pulling her to him and kissing her.

"Let's go swimming, Q," he said, picking up their beach towels.

**A/N: I've had to divide their trip into multiple chapters due to lots of dialogue, drama, and sexytimes! Hope you like! Thank you for the reviews...keep 'em coming! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**SETTING: **Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio; hotel

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, New Directions Glee Club

**WHEN: **First weekend of summer vacation

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: Strong language and discussion ahead! Thanks for the reviews!**

Sam and Quinn jumped on the hotel's shuttle bus to Soak City since it was open for a couple more hours. Quinn was really just interested in hopping in the pool for a relaxing swim, not really going down the slides and stuff. They found a spot next to the pool and then Sam just took off and jumped in. Quinn came over to the edge; he said the water felt great and for her to jump in. She dipped a toe in and thought it felt a little on the cool side but went ahead and took the plunge.

When she came up from under the water, she screamed. "Sam! It is _freezing_!"

He swam over to her, wrapping his arms around her, laughing. "You get used to it, Q! My body sucked up my weiner, though."

She was laughing and then stopped, looking shocked.

"The cold water Q…makes it kinda crawl back inside or something," he explained to her, then took her hand, pressing it against the front of his swim trunks. He was right; she felt maybe only the tip of his penis.

"Oh wow…" she said. She kissed him then and jumped up to dunk him. They played in the regular pool for a while and then went over to the wave pool. They loved the wave pool because they clung to one another and let the "waves" moved their bodies all around each other. After a little bit, they noticed Puck and Lauren there, in addition to Brittany, Santana, Finn, and Rachel. They said hi but mostly kept to themselves, enjoying some fun time together. Occasionally, the others would catch a glimpse of Sam wrapping his arms around Quinn, his hands moving down to her ass under the water, then a wave would bump them apart, laughing. Sometimes, they'd be mid kiss when a wave would knock them off balance. It seemed like they were pretty much oblivious to all the others around them. They finally climbed out to lay on the lounges until time to catch the shuttle back to the hotel.

"It has been such a fun day, Q," he said, reaching for her hand.

"Totally fun day Sam," she said lazily.

They lay there in silence for about 30 minutes until they felt themselves being dripped on. The other kids were out of the pool, telling them it was time to get their crap together to catch the shuttle. Sam and Quinn had fallen asleep poolside. They collected their stuff and headed for the shuttle.

"I love napping in the sun," Sam said. "I feel rested up now for tonight!"

She laughed. "Sleeping in the sun makes me feel like a cat, so lazy, but yeah I love it too."

Back at the hotel, they found Tina and Mike sleeping so they just hung out on the balcony until time to find something to eat.

"I love sitting on this balcony...I could sleep out here...but I won't," she said to Sam, smiling. "The breeze is awesome."

"It's nice, relaxing. I'm hungry though. When do you think they'll wake up? Should we just go on and get dinner or wake them up or what?"

"Hmmm...I dunno...I wonder what the rest of the group is doing for supper?" she asked.

"Something I was thinking...I _tolerate_ Puck and all...but as far as leaving the connecting door open at all times for just anyone to wander in our room...I'm not so down with that, ya know? He just seems like he gets off on doing crazy shit and I really just don't want him bugging us." Sam told her. Mercedes had mentioned to them that they could leave their connecting door unlocked, like her room was doing, so people could move kind of freely between the living rooms.

"That didn't feel right to me either," she agreed. "I mean, the people in Mercedes' room don't bother me...just knowing Puck and Lauren could be on the prowl at any given time is kinda weird though. I guess we'll just bring it up to Mike and Tina and see if they're okay with it. If anyone needs us all they need to do is knock or call...jeesh."

"About what?" Tina was yawning in the doorway of the balcony.

Sam and Quinn explained about keeping the connecting door locked most of the time, especially at night, and she agreed with them.

"Are you two hungry? Q and I are starving..." he asked Tina. Turning to Quinn, "Seriously? Do I look red? I feel burnt."

"You look pink, not like a lobster or anything. We can see if they have any aloe vera in the lobby gift shop," she answered him.

"I can't believe you didn't bring any with all the other lotions and stuff!" he joked with her.

"I'd slap you if you weren't pink!" she laughed.

"Let's get ready to go eat...I am starving," he said again.

They pulled some fresh shorts and t-shirts out of the duffel bag and just changed together in the bathroom, brushing their hair, freshening up. Sam was messing with his hair again in the mirror.

"I have got to get this cut or trimmed or something...I can't see out of my left eye most of the time! Also, I'm sunburnt. Wonder if I'll tan?" he said.

"Probably. You're not _that_ burnt though, just pink. I'm serious," she was beginning to think he was obsessed with getting sunburnt.

While they got ready, Mike and Tina went over to Mercedes' room to see what they were doing for dinner. They came back and reported to Sam and Quinn that the others were going to some burger joint called the Sand Bar there at the hotel, then the guys were running to a WalMart or Target to pick up stuff for the party that night.

The group of 14 of them went downstairs to wait for a table at the Sand Bar. Sam was getting fidgety, having to wait. Finally, Quinn asked the host if maybe they could have a couple packs of crackers to tide him over. She handed the crackers to him and sat down next to him.

"That's what you'll be learning how to do on Monday Q...handing out crackers to cranky hungry people!" he said, opening the crackers.

"I'm sorry we have to wait...hopefully the food comes out fast," she said to him, hooking her hand around his elbow.

"It'th okay Q," he said, cracker crumbs blowing out of his mouth. She giggled at him. "Thorry..."

She looked around the group of their friends. Mercedes and Tommy seemed to be getting along well, as did Artie and Betsy who seemed to be joined at the lap since she was nearly always in his wheelchair. Santana and Brittany were as thick as thieves, heads together, probably concocting some devious plan. Puck and Lauren were literally at the bar, trying to score a drink with no luck. Mike and Tina were as googly-eyed with each other as she and Sam were. That made her glance over at Sam who was still stuffing crackers in his mouth. He returned a small grin, keeping all his crumbs to himself this time. Finn and Rachel were the last two she observed, sitting the farthest away from her and Sam. They all tended to keep their distance as much as possible but remained nice on the surface to one another. Rachel had a hold of Finn's hand and was talking earnestly to him about something. He seemed to be totally into whatever it was, totally focused on Rachel. Quinn never hated Finn and was glad that she had pushed him in Rachel's direction as he definitely seemed happier with Rachel.

Their large group was finally led to two tables; they had to be split up. Sam and Quinn wound up sharing a table with Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Tommy, Finn, and Rachel. They all decided to order virgin drinks just to look cool. Quinn went with a virgin screwdriver and Sam a virgin daiquiri.

"I don't even know what this is, Q," he whispered to her.

"Me either!" That made them both laugh.

When everyone had their drinks and orders were taken, Sam raised his glass to the table, saying, "I'd like to make a toast..." The rest of their group followed, even the other table overheard and raised their glasses as well.

"To good friends, great times, and true love," he finished, looking at Quinn. They all clinked glasses, Puck shouted 'cheers'.

Quinn leaned into Sam then and whispered _you are so freakin adorable_. She then proceeded to squeeze his knee through the rest of dinner. The food finally came out about 20 minutes later, which was a good thing because Sam was ready to eat his damn napkin. They had a good time with each other and the restaurant staff, even though they did tend to get boisterous at times. The bill came, and Sam and Quinn's portion equaled $25.

He leaned over to her. "That's like a quarter of our food budget Q," he said concerned. "Ugh, and I still have to get junk at the grocery store for tonight."

"Don't stress over it...we still have the money I have if we need it," she said.

"I know...I just didn't want to touch any of that if we didn't have to, ya know? Okay, I'm not stressing. Shit...I forgot to call my parents to let them know we got here okay," he said, suddenly remembering that.

"I called them, silly! They know we're here, having fun, doing unmentionable things..." she giggled.

"What?" His eyes got huge.

She laughed. "Kidding!"

"Ha...it's not like it's a secret anymore with them anyway. There is nothing more embarrassing than talking about sex with your parents...jesus," he said, blushing a little at just the thought of it. "I guess it'd be different if we were, like, married, right?"

"Right, so true," she agreed, wondering why he'd throw being married out there and then she remembered the eggs and groaned. By this time, the group had migrated to the lobby as the boys were all going in Artie's van to find a grocery to pick up pop and chips and junk for their party that night.

"What are you girls going to do while we're gone?" he asked Quinn, wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"I might get our stuff out of the bag so we can stop digging through it every time we need something and probably just gossip about you boys," she conceded.

"Really? That's what you all do when you're alone together?" He was just messing with her; he wasn't entirely clueless to what those girls did alone. "No pillow fights in your bras and panties?"

"God no Sam! Well, maybe Brittany and Santana." That made them both giggle.

"I can't believe I dated like a lesbian," he said. "Only to make you jealous though..."

"You seemed pretty miserable during that time," she said, looking up at him.

"You noticed?" he asked.

"Yeah...I couldn't get you outta my mind then..." she replied, stretching up to kiss him, seeing the other guys heading toward the doors. "Time to go on your excursion." He kissed her again.

"I love you Q..." he took off with the other guys. She headed upstairs to hang out with the girls.

The guys found a Target and went inside. Later, Sam thought it was a wonder they didn't get thrown out since they were all pretty much being asses with Puckerman pushing Artie up and down aisles like it was a race and the other guys shoving one another and just generally being dudes. They managed to find the pop and snacks aisle and tried to figure out what to get.

"Whose fucking idea was it to send _the dudes_ to the store?" Puckerman asked no one in general. "I oughta be laying my ass on that damn beach!"

"I think it was Zizes' idea, dumbass!" Mike responded and then got shoved by Puck.

"Shut the hell up both of you so we can get this shit done..." Finn muttered, pushing the cart down another aisle. Sam caught up with him, trying to distance himself from the rough-housing.

"So...you and Rachel doing okay?" Sam asked him. Finn looked at him and then kind of smiled.

"Yeah...yeah, we are. Probably the nicest thing Quinn has ever done for me...nice toast at the restaurant by the way," Finn said, tossing 2-liters of pop in the cart, not paying any attention to what he was grabbing off the shelf.

"Really dude? Diet?" Sam asked him, taking out the diets and replacing them with regular pop.

"Hey, man, I did have a question for you...about the promise ring you gave Quinn...that was pretty cool dude...like, where'd you buy it? I was thinking maybe I'd get one for Rach," Finn asked him. That kind of surprised Sam.

"Umm...I bought it before we broke up...like, at Valentine's Day...that's when I was gonna give it to her originally, and then...you know..." Sam kind of trailed off, remembering how he and Quinn had broken up then because she had made out with Finn.

"Oh dude," Finn made some weird face. "You kept it all that time then?"

"Yeah..." Sam paused. "Uh, well, I bought it at a jeweler's in Lima at an after Christmas sale, actually."

"Cool...thanks for the info," Finn suddenly felt uncomfortable with the whole conversation and turned his attention to yelling at the other guys still acting like monkeys. "God Puck! Artie is not a freakin toy!"

"Who needs rubbers?" Puck shouted at them. "I need some of the extra-extra-large magnum-sized condoms for lovin my lady tonight..." He had wandered off to find them. None of the other guys followed him. Sam cringed at just the thought of Puck and Lauren actually doing it.

"Seriously dudes? You all have enough for the weekend? Don't come crying to me when you find out you don't!"

Sam, Finn, and Tommy were really the only ones picking stuff out for their party and for snacks for the rooms. He still felt sunburnt so he found a small container of aloe vera and threw it in the cart.

They finally made it to the checkout and loaded up all the 2-liters and chips and then Puckerman picked up the aloe vera and loudly announced, "Okay, so who's the pussy here?"

"Jesus Puck...it's for Quinn..." Sam lied, yanking it out of his hand and throwing it on the belt.

"Ahhh, taking care of my babymama, I see...you two are like joined at the fucking groin, I noticed...I'm kinda surprised you haven't knocked her up yet seeing as how fertile she is..." It took all Sam had not to swing at him in Target.

"At least I'm man enough to take care of her...other people weren't..." Sam replied quietly and only to Puckerman.

"I guess we'll finish this outside then..." Puck threatened.

"Whatever dude..." Sam said, moving up into Puck's face.

"Seriously guys, what the fuck? Break it up already...jesus we're here to have some fucking fun, alright?" Finn wedged himself in between them. Puckerman backed up, moving closer to the cashier since the total was coming up and they were going to have to figure out how to split it up.

The total came to nearly $120 so they all chipped in $20 and then Puck told them they'd have to pay him back on the liquor if they were going to be drinking. The entire ride back to the hotel was spent arguing about how much he wanted from every couple. They got a luggage rack to haul all their junk back up to their suites. Puck pulled Sam aside.

"Just take care of her dude...you weren't here last year so you don't know what went on but I _did_ man up...as best I could then anyway..." Puck told him.

Sam just looked at him.

"She looks happy with you, happier than I've ever seen her actually so just don't fuck it up..." Puck said as they got to their rooms.

"I don't plan on it Puckerman," he finally answered. Sam was pretty much thinking I can't wait to drink his liquor and not pay him one stinking dime on it. After that trip to Target, a drink actually sounded good to Sam.

The girls had congregated in Mercedes' room while the boys were gone, laughing about them and talking about how the day had gone at the amusement park and pool.

"So, who's planning on gettin some tonight ladies?" Santana blurted out, throwing her hand up in the air. The rest of them giggled but hands started shooting up. Brittany sat there looking clueless.

"Getting what Santana? Drunk? I totally plans on that!" She high-fived Santana.

"Mike Chang? I'll be tappin that!" Tina hollered. Quinn was just blushing, thinking Sam must be rubbing off on me with his blushing.

"You all are so _crass_!" Rachel said, though a slight smile was on her lips and then she threw her hand up in the air, totally laughing with the rest of them.

"Berry's gonna get some!" they began chanting.

"At least we're not sharing rooms like the rest of you...you...orgy mongers!" She was still laughing.

"What the hell is an orgy monger Berry? I'll be keepin my man in my bed and nowheres else!" Lauren said and then added, "Well maybe sex on the beach..."

"Is an orgy monger a type of dog?" Brittany asked. They all just looked at her and then screamed with laughter.

"And quite frankly, I can't wait to get my man _into_ bed!" Quinn shouted, turning to high-five Tina. They all looked at her and started in with catcalls.

"Really?" Santana said when the hooting died down. "Because I wasn't too impressed by him." There were a few audible gasps.

"Probably because he lacks a vagina, San," Quinn retorted.

"Maybe that, and a pair of balls," she said back to Quinn. The other girls' heads were whipping back and forth between them.

"And by that you mean what?" Quinn asked.

Santana just stared, thinking she probably shouldn't have opened her big mouth. "Nothing...I meant nothing by it." What she had been thinking was if Sam had loved Quinn so much before their breakup, he never would've believed _her_ so easily and just basically walked away from Quinn based on what Santana told him. She always thought as Sam as naive in some ways and believed everything he heard.

Once they calmed down, Rachel asked the group, "Isn't it kind of...weird...you all sharing rooms and doing...whatever?" They looked around at one another, shrugging their shoulders. Then, the comments started flying:

"You just keep it to yourselves..."

"And try to be quiet..."

"It's kind of a turn-on..."

"It just sounds so...dirty..." Rachel finally said.

"It's not like you're sitting there staring at someone else or they're staring at you Berry! God!"

They heard the boys out in the hallway, being loud, so Tina jumped up and opened the door for them to bring in the Target haul. The girls just stared at all of it, shocked at how much there was.

"You guys bought all of this for just tonight and tomorrow?" Mercedes asked them finally. They stood around the cart looking dumbfounded. There had to have been at least twenty 2-liters, 20 bags of chips, cookies, candy. Sam had fished out the aloe vera as they put the bags in Artie's van and had stuck it in his pocket.

"Zizes made us do it!" one of them piped up.

"That's right...no sense in us girls going to do a man's job," she said and the girls laughed. Then, they all started talking about where to set up Puck's liquor and where to set up music to get their party started and unloading all the goodies from the luggage rack.

Sam finally saw Quinn sitting among all the girls and made his way over to her, leaning down to kiss her. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in tight and then French kissed him, knowing Santana was watching. He kind of winced when she grabbed the back of his neck though because of his sunburn. He sat down next to her when she finally broke the kiss.

"Wow! Hello to you too! Check this out..." he pulled the aloe vera out of his pocket. "Can you put some on my neck please?"

"Sure Sam...I'd be happy to," she answered. She squirted some into the palm of her hand and gently smeared it on his neck, whispering to him _sorry I was so rough just then_. When she was done, he turned around to talk to her.

"You would not believe that trip to Target...oh my god," he said. "I'm seriously surprised that they didn't kick us out. Puckerman was like out of control, pushing Artie up and down aisles crazy fast, yelling about huge condoms, they were all cussing...I just tried to distance myself from it. Talked to Finn..."

"Really? Yeah, the trip sounds crazy. I had a word with Santana. Let's go to our room to talk..." she said to him.

"My neck feels so much better...can you put some of that on my arms and like face maybe?" he asked as they crossed through the connecting door, heading to their balcony.

"Sure..."

On the balcony, she sat down on a chaise lounge and he sat down between her legs, his back facing her.

"What first? Face or arms?" she asked him.

"Face, I guess..." he replied, leaning back gently into her.

She squirted some aloe vera in the palm of her hand and then dipped her other index finger in it to smear it on his face, trying to avoid his eyes.

"That's taking the heat out definitely..." he mumbled.

"Cool...maybe you are more red than pink now...poor Sam..." She started working some of it down his left arm, then moved to his right arm. He had rested his head back against her shoulder.

"Feels so good Q..." he whispered in her ear, then took her hand and moved it down over his penis. "Just that made me hard..."

He turned his face then and met her in a kiss. She kept rubbing him over his shorts until he said, "If you keep doing that, we're going to have a situation like earlier..."

"Mmmm...I love touching it though..." she mumbled back to him. They heard some music coming from Mercedes' room, mainly her balcony where Brittany had ran out and yelled _party! _Quinn sighed, moving her hand away.

"Okay...later then..." she told him.

"Later..." he repeated. They got up to go get their party on.


	21. Chapter 21

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**SETTING: **Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio; hotel

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, New Directions Glee Club

**WHEN: **First weekend of summer vacation

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: Mature situations and adult language ahead! If you're not comfortable reading that kind of thing or if you are underage please hit the back button. This story is clearly rated M for language and mature adult situations and has been since chapter 1. Sam and Quinn, in this story, are comfortable with each other regarding their bodies and what they do consensually together. I've said before I try to write it respectfully, not disgusting, but the characters are 17 years of age and very hormonal. I'm probably actually being conservative compared to real-life teenagers. Also, it's completely 100% fictional. Thanks for the reviews!**

"Dude…you are so…_shiny_!" Puckerman yelled in Sam's face an hour later.

Sam laughed. "Totally man…_shiny_…"

"I loooooove his _shiny_face…kiss me now!" Quinn yelled, smashing her mouth into his.

They were back for their fourth drinks that Puck was mixing. Sam and Quinn stuck with rum and cokes because they were simple and tasted halfway decent. Sam had drank vodka in the past, which had made him sick so he swore off that, and Quinn had done shots of Schnapps before and of course wine coolers but tried a rum and coke that night and liked it. As the night wore one, the drinks Puck was mixing were getting stronger and stronger. Sam was pretty sure his fourth rum and coke was all rum with a splash of coke.

"Why so _shiny_?" Puck asked him, trying to be serious. He was pounding shots of Jack Daniels.

"Dunno…" Sam answered, taking his drink and handing Quinn hers. He knew why he was all shiny…the aloe vera. He had sweated off what Quinn put on his face with the dancing and singing they had been doing so he had put some more on his face just before getting their refills. He didn't care…his face felt so cool again.

"Let's dance Sammy!" Quinn yelled at him. It seemed as if the more people drank the more they were yelling at one another. Someone had mixed a CD of dance music, bump and grind numbers, some slow rock.

Sam and Quinn were doing some kind of dance to the rap song that was blaring, still drinking their rum and cokes, when Puck sauntered up to Sam.

"Shiny dude…I am _soooo_ so sorry for bitching at you at the Target…I know you love her and will take care of her…you two are _soooo_in love….just kiss her now…" Puck smelled like he had spilled Jack Daniels all over himself and then tried to push Sam and Quinn together. Quinn never passed up an opportunity to kiss Sam so leaned into him, open-mouthed, tonguing him almost before their lips actually met, everyone getting a show basically of their tongues mashing together through half-closed mouths.

"Shit…I'm getting a boner now…" Puck muttered and wandered off to harass someone else. As it turned out, it was Finn and Rachel, because Sam and Quinn overheard him saying, "Hey Frankenteen and hot Jew…do what Shiny and Q are doing…"

"God Q, that hot was so kiss…" Sam muttered against her lips, grinding up against her. They both sputtered out a laugh.

"Crap Sam I can starely band up straight…you know, like a line…a straight line…I juss wanna danz!" Quinn shouted, hearing an Usher song begin playing. She jumped away from Sam and was busting a move with Mercedes, Tina, Santana, and Brittany. Sam thought _I'm gonna have to cut her off the alcohol…no more drinky drink for her! _and then laughed out loud to no one in particular. He decided to take a break and go to their bathroom to take a leak. He ran over to their room and smack into Mike and Tina doing it.

"Shit…sorry…" and went back to the party room and just went to the bathroom there. _Wow…awkward…_he thought. He came out of the bathroom looking for Quinn and saw Finn and Rachel dry humping on a couch. _There's a sight I'd never thought I'd see or want to see…ewww…_he thought. In the corner, he was pretty sure Artie was getting a handjob. He just wanted to find Quinn. At least, Mercedes and Tommy were keeping it fairly PG, dancing to the Usher song, then he saw her hands squeezing his ass. Looked like Santana and Brittany were sharing sweet lady kisses in a chair they were sharing. He didn't see Puck and Lauren and he was never so thankful for anything before. Crap where was Quinn? He was done with drink #4 by then so he went to the drink station and mixed another rum and coke, weaker this time.

Bad Romance

by Lady Gaga came on. He knew Quinn loved that one…that should draw her out from wherever she was hiding. He stayed by the drink station, watching for her. The song got to the second verse but no Quinn. He mixed up his sixth drink and went looking for her again. He hadn't checked the balcony earlier…maybe there?

She had made her way to the balcony at some point and then heard Lady Gaga start playing and was just in her element. The breeze felt so good, the room had been so hot, and she had lost Sam somewhere along the way. So, she decided to just dance by herself on the balcony. Then, she felt two strong arms snake around her waist, his breath on her neck.

…_you know that I want you and you know that I need you, I want it bad, your bad romance, I want your loving and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance, I want your loving, all your love is revenge, you and me could write a bad romance…ohhhhh caught in a bad romance…_he sang in her ear.

"Hey Q…" he whispered in her ear, swaying slowly with her, as some old rock song came on. "I thought I'd lost you, girlfriend."

"Nahhhh…I'z juss been here…zancing…" her words slurring. She turned to him, draping an arm up over his shoulders, her other hand holding her cup of rum and coke.

"Do you want another one Q?" he asked her, hoping she'd say no.

"I zink I gooooood…." she giggled. She finished off what was left in her cup and just threw the cup down. _She is wasted_he thought.

"How you feeling Q?" he asked her, finishing his own drink.

"I….feel….abstatutely loverly!"

"Wow…let's go lay down, ya want to Q?" he asked her quietly.

"Mmmm….yesh…lez do dat…"

He had a feeling she might actually pass out when her head hit the pillow. He guided her through the few people still dancing…hmmm…_High Enough_ by Damn Yankees…crap he loved that song. Puck and Finn were already singing it; he stopped Quinn so he could join in and harmonize…

Yesterday's just a memory, can we close the door?  
>I just made one mistake, I didn't know what to do when you called me baby…<br>Don't say goodnight, say you're gonna stay forever…oh, whoa, all the way…

Can you take me high enough, to fly me over…yesterday…  
>Can you take me high enough? It's never over and yesterday's just a memory…<br>Yesterday's must a memory…

I don't wanna live without you anymore…Can't you see I'm in misery?  
>And you know for sure…I'd live and die for you…<br>and I'd know just what to do when you call me baby…  
>Don't say goodbye…say you're gonna stay forever…oh, whoa, all the way…<p>

Can you take me high enough? Can you fly me over yesterday?  
>Can you take me high enough? It's never over and yesterday's just a memory…<p>

The song went into a guitar solo and Quinn was giving him a look and then crooked her finger as in _come here_. He dropped the hairbrush he had been using as a microphone and went to her. He could sing big hair rock ballads any old day. She took his hand and led him into their suite, turning to shut and lock the connecting door.

"Hey Q…the last time I was in here, um, there was like, um, sex, going on in our bedroom…just an fyi for ya," he thought he whispered but he was pretty much just talking loudly in her face.

"Okay…I just won't look…I gotta pee though…and then I will meet _you_," she poked him in the chest, "in our bed loverboy!" More loud talking, thinking she was whispering.

She headed off to the bathroom, leaving him standing in the living room, and then she popped her head back out in the living room and said, "They're not doing it now Sam!"

"Oh, okay," he answered and went on into the bedroom. Okay, not doing it but lots of naked cuddling going on with a blanket covering most everything.

Tina giggled. "Sorry Sam!"

"No prob bob…" he mumbled sitting down on his bed.

Quinn came out of the bathroom wearing her t-shirt and panties and a smile.

"All yours Sam!" He passed her on the way to the bathroom, smacking her ass for fun. In the bathroom, he heard Quinn talking to Tina and Mike, then heard some soft music come on. He stripped down to his black boxers, just dumping all his clothes on the bathroom floor. She sounded a bit more clear-headed so maybe she wouldn't pass out.

He came out of the bathroom and crawled into bed next to Quinn under the comforter.

"You ready for some sweet dreams, Q?" he asked her.

"Well…soon maybe…" she whispered. "I thought you wanted to…"

"We can just go to sleep…you've had a lot to drink Q…" he said, trying to mess around with her.

She looked at him, trying to read him. "Okay Sam…g'night!" She flipped over, her back against his front.

"G'night," he whispered into her neck and started kissing her there, feeling her grind up against his cock. He ran his hand up her thigh to her panties and began moving them down.

"Oh crap…I need to get a condom…" he groaned out loud.

"The table Sam…check the table…" she whispered. He assumed she meant the bedside table, so he leaned back and found the drawer and dear god she had thrown all their condoms in there. He grabbed one and moved back to squish his front up against her back.

"You're the best Q…" he told her. She giggled. He picked up where he had left off, moving her panties all the way off and rubbing his dick up against her to get hard again.

"Are you sure you want to do this Q?" he whispered behind her. "I think they're still awake…" He moved a hand to her pussy, feeling how wet she was, and she moaned _oh god_.

"I think they doing what we be doing Sam…" she slurred, her hips moving into him trying to find his penis. "God I'm ready Sam…"

"Okay Q…condom…I gotta get it on…" he whispered. He slid his boxers off as quickly as possible, then rolled on his back to get the damn condom on, all the while hearing the sounds from the other bed pick up. He tore the package open, fished out the condom, and got it on himself in record time. He rolled back to Quinn, pressing up against her.

She felt his cock push up against her, hot and hard, and she arched her back to move her hips up to meet his. He was going to have figure out where to go this time since he was kind of backwards to her parts in this position. He grabbed his dick and started pointing it at her hoping to find what he was looking for. She was moving her hips up to him so that helped somewhat. She scooted up in the bed a bit and holy hell his cock suddenly pushed up into her and they both groaned _ohhhhhhh_at the same time.

He put a hand on her hip to move her back and forth on him. Whatever position this was…spooning?...the feeling was unreal to him, like he was in her backwards or upside down or something odd….totally different and extremely stimulating. It didn't help that the two next to them were going at it again, kinda loud, like they were the only two in the room, so that was pushing him too. Quinn wasn't trying to be quiet either; it must feel different for her also. She seemed to be moving her hips on her own so he moved his hand down the front of her belly to hopefully reach her clit and bingo! He hit it. He thought she was being loud before…now it was just insane.

Behind her, he loudly whispered (because he was finding it difficult to stay quiet too), "Do you want me to stop that?"

"Fuck…don't stop Sam," she kind of barked out. That just made him thrust his hips into her harder.

"Quinn…this feels so fucking different…so fucking good…" he said behind her, not even bothering to try whispering anymore.

The bed next to them sounded like it was about to break and it sounded like Tina had had her orgasm with Mike coming close behind her.

"God Sam… this is just too much…ohhhh god….I'm coming…" her words were all broken up by him pounding her from behind; she said the word _coming_three times.

"Shit Q…ohhh…squeeze your legs together for me…god yes like that….oh fuck fuck fuck…..uuunnnnnnhhhhhhhhh…._fuck_…" He had felt the orgasm coming for a few moments but when he had her put her knees together it kind of clamped it off for a bit longer and when he finally felt himself release it lasted forever it seemed, like his cock would not stop pumping inside her.

"Roll over," he pulled out of her quickly once the orgasm had passed, pulling her onto her back so he could get between her legs and pushed into her just usual missionary style before he lost his erection, then he slammed his mouth down onto hers.

"God I fucking hate it when we can't kiss…." That was the only thing missing from that epic coupling.

"I know I know I know Sam…it felt so good though…you always make me feel so damn good…" she barely tore her lips away from his. He was slowing down, knowing he was going to drop out of her soon, pretty much another part he hated about their lovemaking. He finally got so soft he was just poking at her with the gentle movements of his hips.

"Okay…I've gotta get this thing off me…thank you Q…that just freakin rocked," he was back to whispering to her. He slowly rolled onto his back to remove the condom. He found his boxers and put them back on, then went to the bathroom to throw the condom away and pee again. Mike and Tina were back to cuddling, so he asked them if they still wanted the music on. They said no, turn it off, they were going to sleep.

He climbed back into bed next to Quinn to kiss her goodnight; she was snoring softly already. He kissed her on the cheek and put his head on the pillow to get some sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**SETTING: **Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio; hotel

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, New Directions Glee Club

**WHEN: **First weekend of summer vacation

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: Because I'm feeling generous and also because I'll be at Glee Live tonight, I'm posting this chapter. Be warned: mature adult situations ahead and probably some salty language! Thank you as always for the reviews...please keep them coming! :)**

Quinn woke up around 6:30 in the morning, everyone else asleep in the room. The last thing she remembered from the night before was Sam saying he had to get the condom off...oh yeah, crazy hot drunk sex. She glanced over at him; he was sprawled out on his stomach, covers all kicked off him, boxers riding down his hips, facing away from her. She realized she could see half his ass and even in the low light it was turning her on. She got up quietly to go to the bathroom and then came back and pulled a condom from the still open drawer in the bedside table. He was the one who told her the morning boners were awesome so she thought she'd give it a test ride and find out for herself just how awesome it was.

She scooted back into bed and gently ran her fingers from the nape of his neck, down his back, and pushed under his boxers, caressing his butt. He stirred then, kind of moaned in his sleep. She ran her hand from his butt over his hip to his penis and found him erect. _Score!_ she thought. She only ran her hand up over him there, up his belly to his shoulder, down his arm to his hand, up and down his thigh. He rolled onto his back then, mumbling _god Quinn_. She glanced over at the other sleeping couple...still sleeping...and went ahead and straddled Sam, gently tugging his boxers down. He groaned again, eyes fluttering open after hearing her open the condom, then smirked.

"Going for a ride?" he asked her quietly.

"If it's okay with you..." she replied, leaning down over him, moving herself over his cock, rubbing herself up and down him.

"Jesus Q...that feels so good...get the condom on me..." He was trying not to respond with his hips, afraid he'd actually push up into her, when he pushed his head back into the pillow and she started sucking a hickey on his Adam's apple. _Fuck Quinn..._he moaned.

"You're just so damn sexy..." she muttered against his neck.

She lifted her hips off him and rolled the condom down his length. She moved back against him and then he started pushing and moved into her effortlessly. She sat up on him, watching him watch her. His hands were on her hips, her hands on his wrists, moving her against his rhythm.

"Do the circles Q..." he whispered up at her. She leaned down over him, kissing him, then started rotating her hips. His hands had moved down to her ass by then and they were both moaning through their kisses.

He was moving faster and faster with her when she said, "Ohhh crap Sam..." and bit down on his shoulder, moaning through her orgasm.

"I love it when you come on me Q..." he whispered next to her ear, feeling her shudder on him. A few thrusts later, he followed her, moaning loudly, then panting. She rolled off him and they both lay on their backs kind of gasping. He pulled the blanket up over them and then reached for her hand.

"Awesome, right?" he finally asked her, taking the condom off one-handed.

"The best Sam..." she whispered back.

Now that he was wide awake, he leaned up over her on an elbow. "Hungry? I'm starving...also, I need some hair of the dog..."

"Great idea!" They just threw on clothes that had been tossed on the floor and snuck over to Mercedes' room where the booze was. Thankfully, no one had crashed on the couches in the living room there.

"Nothing strong please...Just something to take the edge off..." she told him. He mixed them both rum and cokes again.

"So...how drunk was I last night Sam?" she asked him as they sipped their drinks on their balcony. He looked at her and smiled.

"I really couldn't tell you...I was pretty gone too..." he smiled, recalling some of it. "I think Puckerman was calling me Shiny or Smiley or something like that...oh! that hot kiss...Lady Gaga...I sang some rock song with Puck and Finn...that was weird..."

"I think I remember dancing on the balcony because I lost you..." she added.

He laughed. "Yeah, I finally found you out there...I mean the room is like the size of my old motel room but we still managed to lose each other."

They finished up their drinks and wandered downstairs to the lobby to check out the free breakfast, which turned out to be a full breakfast buffet with all the works.

"Damn! This is great Q!" Sam said pretty excited about all the food. He was loading up his plate when he stepped in front of the scrambled eggs, remembering how she had tried to cook them the day before. He looked at her and smiled, still wondering why she had all of a sudden tried to do that for him. And what she had said..._provide_ for _him_? He was so confused. He was supposed to provide for her, not the other way around, unless they were like married or whatever, then he could see it being a joint effort. Wait. It suddenly clicked with him. He decided not to bother her about it then but later that night he'd bring it up.

"Don't eat so much Sam! We're hitting the big coasters again and swimming later!" she said when she saw his plate of pancakes and sausage links and scrambled eggs. He grabbed a banana on their way to find a seat. And went back for a glass of juice.

"I'm a growing boy Q! I'll let it digest before doing anything crazy..." he laughed. "I promise."

She had French toast, bacon, and some juice. "Okay...I just don't want you to regret it."

After they finished breakfast, it was 8:30 and the parks didn't open until 10 so they hung out in Mercedes' room where people were congregating, talking about the night before. When Sam and Quinn came in from having breakfast, the others looked at them groggily.

"How can you two have been up and doing shit already?" Puck asked them, rubbing his temples.

"What can I say? Q knows how to wake a dude up," Sam answered, winking at her. She smiled back at him.

"Gross you two," someone muttered.

"Who has sex in the morning?" Artie mumbled, wearing his shades already.

"You don't know what you're missing," Sam replied.

"That is true..." Rachel said from the connecting door, Finn right behind her.

"Oh god..." someone muttered.

Since that conversation was degenerating into nothing that could end well, Sam asked Quinn if she wanted to sit on the balcony with him.

"Sure...you want a coke or sprite or something?" They poured them some pop minus the alcohol and moved out to the balcony, soaking up the breeze from Lake Erie.

"I could live somewhere like this, ya know Q? Maybe more like on an ocean than a giant lake but still...this is the most relaxing thing ever," he said to her.

"It's been a nice escape, hasn't it?" He nodded. "I'm glad we came."

"Me too," he agreed, reaching over for her hand.

They relaxed on the balcony until the shuttles started taking people over to Cedar Point. By then, the entire group was up, had had something to eat, and they all went over together to the amusement park. For most of the day, the whole group stuck together, taking turns riding the scarier roller coasters and then just fun ones, like bumper cars where all 14 of them got in their own car and had a blast crashing into one another. They found a pizza place to have lunch at, which turned out to be fairly cheap. Then, they rode rides again until about 3 when they decided to head back over to the hotel and get their swim gear to go to Soak City for the rest of the day.

On the shuttle, Sam asked Quinn, "Do I look red to you?" They had both lathered up in the sunscreen before heading out that day but he still was getting pink.

"Are you sure you're not a genuine blonde-haired person? You burn pretty easily," she asked him. She always just tanned so the sun didn't really bother her.

"I just don't wanna get too crispy," he mumbled, looking at his arms, feeling his cheeks. Then, looking at her, he said, "Kiss me...tell me if my lips are sunburnt!" She never passed up an opportunity to smooch with Sam. In fact, she did a repeat (of what she could remember) of the hot kiss he mentioned from the party, her tongue meeting his pretty much before their lips did.

"God...get a room!" They heard from someone on the shuttle. She wouldn't have done that with strangers there; it was all their friends but someone clearly did not like their PDA.

"So hot Q...turns me on..." he whispered to her after pulling her closer on the bench.

"Seriously, we can see his boner!" It turned out to be Santana. Sam turned instinctively away from the others. He didn't think he was that hard yet, at least not where anyone could actually _see_ it.

"God Santana...what the hell is your problem?" Quinn broke free from Sam, moving over to Santana and Brittany, squeezing in between them.

"My problem is I don't want to witness you conceive your next bastard child in front of me!" Then Quinn slapped her, totally out of character for her but she really had had enough of Santana dogging her and Sam. Santana sat there stunned. Sam slowly made his way over to Quinn, offered her his hand, she took it and went back to sit next to him. The shuttle was pulling up to the hotel.

"We'll finish this upstairs, Quinn," Santana said to her as she walked by her. Sam and Quinn brought up the rear of the now silent group.

"I can't believe you slapped the shit out of her...she so had it coming..." he said to her.

"I've just had enough...this started last night while you were at Target," Quinn told him. He remembered wanting to punch Puckerman at Target. He really wished that people would just leave them alone.

"Well, Santana and I need to clear the air about this...it's just crazy..." she mumbled. "I'll talk to her alone."

Quinn found Santana in her room alone.

"Listen...I'm sorry I smacked you...I guess...I've just had enough of you dogging me and Sam...what is your problem? It can't be jealousy...you have Britt now...and you weren't even into Sam when you two went out."

"I deserved it, which is why I didn't smack you the hell down like I would have done to anyone else. Like I told Sam when I talked him into dumping your ass...he's as dumb as a bag of wet hair...he totally believed what I told him about you and Finn and then just dumped you without even asking _you_ what was going on between you and Finn," she confessed. "Yeah, I meant to break you two up but then you both moped around like two lost puppy dogs, he was never happy with me and I wasn't happy with him, and now you two are just bursting at the seams with your love and it's so grand and whatevs...why can't I have happiness like that?"

"So, that is what this is all about? Jealous of my _happiness_ with Sam? What about Britt?" Quinn asked her.

"Britt and I are fine...privately. In public, though, it's a lot different. I'd love to kiss her like you kissed Sam on the shuttle and not have to worry about strangers' looks or what they'd say and all that shit. I dunno...my head's all messed up right now," Santana mumbled.

"Maybe try something easy, like holding hands, pecks on the cheek...that kiss with Sam...I only did that because of something last night...I would never be so intimate with him in front of strangers...I know you all though," Quinn said. "And you know all of us...no one is going to say anything if you kiss Britt in front of us, ya know? We all accept your relationship...it was obviously meant to be."

Santana looked at Quinn and smiled. "Thanks Q...I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you and Sam...just try to ignore me...you two are obviously meant to be, judging by that smoking hot kiss."

"God...he's the best...at _everything_..." Then they giggled, sounding more like the friends they used to be. "Now, I'm going to go get my swimsuit on to hit up Soak City! Things will come around for you and BrittBritt...I know they will." She hugged Santana and returned to her room with Sam. He was just hanging out on the balcony, sipping something.

"Have you started drinking again?" she asked him, sitting down.

"No...just some sprite...see?" He handed her his cup. She sniffed it and handed it back. He was planning on staying sober that night.

"Okay...don't want any barfing...yuck..." she said.

"So...you two solid now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we worked it out...she was just, like, jealous..." She really didn't want to tell Sam about Santana calling him "dumb as a bag of wet hair" though it sounded like Santana actually called him that to his face at some point. She sighed. Why did Santana have to strike out and say hurtful crap like that to people? Especially someone like Sam who was definitely not as dumb as a bag of wet hair but one of the sweetest and smartest guys around (she recalled his white light constellations project). Crap, thinking about Santana saying that _to his face_ made Quinn want to go slug her again. She laughed to Sam, "I'm becoming fiercely protective of you Samuel." He looked at her confused.

"So…jealous? Really?" he asked finally.

"Jealous of my happiness with you...if that makes any sense...she's happy with Britt in private but is too afraid to do the PDA stuff...like we did on the shuttle...in public, ya know, because of how most of society is regarding gays and lesbians or whatever."

"Oh...well, that kiss _was_ hot on the shuttle..." he said. She smiled at him.

"Did it really give you a boner? She said she could see it!" Quinn asked.

"Well, not a full-blown hard-on but maybe it was getting there..." he told her. "She could not have seen it and anyway...why was she even looking there?"

"I dunno...what I do know is I'm ready to go swimming!" she squealed, jumping up and running into their room to change.

"Wait up...you need to put sunscreen on me again!" he yelled chasing her.

At Soak City, they found their friends and went down Eerie Falls a couple times and then the Zoom Flume and then regular water slides and then hit the wave pool.

"I seriously didn't think I'd ever get my shorts outta my ass after that Zoom thing," Sam told Quinn, still messing with his wedgie. "I think they're up there, like, permanently now." She laughed at him.

"Let me try to get them out," she reached around him, just playing with his ass.

"You're not trying very hard Q..." he said to her, laughing.

"No...I guess I'm not...I'm way too distracted by your booty!" she giggled, then dunked him.

He came up from underwater, grabbing her around the waist, hugging her to him, "Every day I love you more Quinn," he said in her ear.

She looked at him. He held onto her as the "waves" knocked them around. Their bodies were all mashed up together in the water, water dripping off every surface of their bodies above the water, and she kissed him, kind of urgently, hearing the catcalls of the kids floating around them.

"I don't think your body sucked up your wiener today," she mumbled against his lips, feeling his penis poking her belly underwater.

He chuckled. "Umm, no, not today..." She then wrapped a leg up around his waist.

"Q..." he started.

"No one can see what we're doing...everyone's getting knocked down by the waves..." she interrupted him. "Just hold me up against you for a couple minutes..." And there went her other leg. He looked around; they were literally surrounded by kids, adults, their friends but then again no one was paying attention to what was going on below the surface of the constantly moving water.

"A couple minutes Q...god...we're so getting caught..." he mumbled, trying to stand upright as a "wave" rolled down on them.

"Now you're getting red!" she laughed, talking about his blush.

"So not funny Q..." Even under the cool water he could feel her heat against his shorts and now he had a full-blown hard-on. Also, she was now grinding up against him.

"The lifeguard people are going to throw us out Q..." he muttered to her but not exactly making her stop either.

"They're watching for people to save...do we look like we need saving Sam?" she asked him, her breath hitching against his ear.

"I sincerely cannot believe you are _dry_ humping me in a _pool_ Quinn Fabray!" he whispered-yelled.

"It feels good though, doesn't it?" she asked him.

"Well yeah...that stupid mesh liner in these trunks is rubbing my dick in some weird way and you're all hot and oh god..." he sucked his lips in and pushed his hips up against hers.

"Q...we have got to stop...this it just out of hand now...fuck...I might come...jesus Quinn...seriously..."

"And that's a problem because?" she asked him, kissing him, feeling his breathing pick up.

"Not in a _pool_ Quinn...all these people...I'm dying here..." he had maneuvered himself up against a wall. Now, he was actually helping her grind on his cock.

"People do a lot worse in a public pool...I'm sure all of these kids have peed in here at least once today..." she said taking a quick look around. _Ha...and me too_ he thought and then _g__od I am so gross_.

"Q...we gotta stop...shit...I'm fucking close now...dammit Q...what the hell am I going to do? I can't jizz in this pool..."

"Okay, get out and we'll go to our towels...hurry..." she repeated when he just looked at her. "I'll get out first, just stay behind me."

They somehow made it to their towels and she threw an extra towel over his lap that Soak City handed out to them when they got there. They were lying on their sides facing one another.

"Finish it, Sam...I want to but I can't..." she said.

"Get over here closer...just reach under there and do it...god please..." he begged her. She looked around them; they were situated in a corner and all their friends were in the pool and the nearest people were at least 20 feet away, getting some sun. She looked at him.__

_Take it out a little_ she said to him quietly. He hooked a thumb in the waistband of his shorts, exposing the head of his cock under the towel, looking at her anxiously. She scooted closer and then reached over and gripped his head, squeezing him, their knees bumping together. His eyes rolled back and a couple private thrusts later he exploded up on his belly.

"Dear god Q...you are going to kill me..." he said through his rapid breaths, using the borrowed towel to clean off his belly after Quinn used it on her hand.

"That was so hot...I'm glad we got out so I could watch it..." she said, leaning over to kiss him.

"I just couldn't do that, not in a public pool, jesus...it felt great though...kinda like I wanted to eff you right then...sorry" He was rambling.

Her eyes opened wide. "Well, we have the whole summer to do _that_." She winked at him. "I don't know what it is Sam, but it's like I can't get enough of you...it's like I have no control..." she told him.

He looked at her, smiling. "You are out of control! Okay, I need a break before getting back in." He lay back, still taking deep breaths. She could still see the bulge in his trunks as he wasn't all the way soft yet so she just stared at his crotch until it went away. She figured she had her shades on, no one was watching them.

After about 10 minutes, she poked him in the ribs. "Are you ready to hop back in Sam? I promise I won't get all up on you this time," she said, snickering to herself.

He kind of snored next to her. "Whaaaat?" He had fallen asleep.

"Poor baby...you're so tired..." she said, running a finger up and down his arm.

"I think it was the wet-dry-humping that did it..." he mumbled, kind of smiling, pushing himself up. "At least we're in some shade...I know I'm red."

"I'll put some aloe vera on you again tonight...make you all _shiny_ again," she said, giggling.

They did a little more swimming until around suppertime and headed back to the hotel on the shuttle with the group. Everyone had some sunburn it looked like and everyone looked kind of exhausted.

In the hotel room, Quinn asked Sam to share a shower with her. "No funny business Sam Evans...just a shower before dinner..."

"Sure...sounds good..."

They started the shower, stripped down, and hopped in.

"That was funny Q...no funny business in the shower...but what do you call what we did in that pool?" he asked her, soaping her up.

"I guess I was just getting my perv on with you," she said, scrubbing his back and butt, then turning him around to do his chest, belly, arms, and penis. "If we had more time in here and if we wouldn't cause a commotion...then maybe some funny business could be had."

"You always take care of me...that way...but what about you?" he said, turning her around so that her back was against his front, working his hands around her waist, down lower to her thighs, kissing her neck, shoulders, upper back. "You got some sun too Q." He moved a hand to her vagina. "This needs some attention..." He found her clit and used two fingers around it. She suddenly forgot about the "no funny business" admonition.

"Yeah right there Sam...mmmm...say dirty things to me..."

He knew exactly what he wanted to say to her. "I was hard on the shuttle when you kissed me...hard in front of everyone...in the pool I would've fucked you hard if you'd have let me...oh my god...I wanted my cock in you so bad then...I wanted you to suck it when we got out to get me off...I wanted to put my cock in your mouth then...tonight I'm going to make slow sweet love with you…" His voice right next to her ear, nipping at her, and his fingers on her pussy were doing the trick fast for her.__

_God Sam put your mouth on me_ she moaned. He turned her around and was down between her legs before she really knew what was happening. He braced her knees with his hands and then felt his tongue moving on her clit, then his lips sucking her. She grabbed the bar in the shower, thankful it was there, because her knees went weak.__

_Fuck Sam...I'm so close..._she whispered, rocking her hips against his mouth. She felt him nip her clitoris with his teeth, and she came undone then with a high-pitched _ohhhhhhhhhhh_. He kept sucking her clit then, making her whimper over and over. He stood up finally, half hugging/half holding her up, his dick half-hard between them.

"That was tremendous Samuel...dear god..." she whispered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it..." he said. "I can't tell you how many times today I've had a boner." That made her laugh.

"The night is still young, Sam Evans..." she said, winking at him. "Do you think we're clean enough to go to dinner now?"

"I think so," he said, turning the water off and climbing out, helping her out, then drying off. "We're not having dinner with the other weirdos though...we going it alone tonight."

"Really? I didn't bring any nice clothes Sam!" she said.

"Yeah, you did…I packed your favorite skirt and a top, some flirty sandals," he laughed when he said that. "That's what Kurt called them when he helped me put your outfit together."

"Wow! You called in the big guns then!" she laughed.

"Yeah, he helped pick out my clothes too," he was still laughing. "He really wanted to come on this trip with Blaine but they were going to Cincinnati for some off-off-Broadway thing."

He threw on his shorts from earlier that day and snuck out in their room to pull her outfit from the bottom of the duffel bag where he had hidden it. Mike and Tina were nowhere to be found so he felt a little more at ease. He brought her the skirt, top, and her bra. He went back to get his shorts and shirt out of the duffel bag when he realized she was standing next to him. She reached down into the bag and pulled out a thong, stepping into it, pulling it up her legs, under her skirt.

"I love the outfit Sam…thanks for bringing it…"

He looked up at her, standing up in front of her. "You are just gorgeous, Q…"

She leaned into his hug, resting her head on his shoulder. _This is perfect_ she thought _we just fit together perfectly_.

"You better get dressed, Sam…" she said quietly. She went back to the bathroom to mess with her hair and makeup while he dressed in the bedroom, then he joined her in the bathroom to brush his hair and brush his teeth, shave his 5 o'clock shadow.

"I kinda liked the scruffiness Sam," she told him.

"I won't shave tomorrow then, for you…"

It was about 6:15, and he told her they needed to leave to by 6:45 to make their reservation.

"You look nice too…" she told him. He was wearing a pair of black cargo shorts, a white wifebeater, and a short-sleeved black and purple plaid button-up, open all the way. Her mini skirt was black and white plaid with a contoured black t-shirt, simple but elegant for her. She did a side braid with her bangs and pinned it back. She even went with a darker shade of red lipstick instead of the usual lip gloss. She sprayed her perfume and walked through it and then found the black sparkly sandals he had packed for her. She finally felt ready and went to find him. By this time, he was out in the living room talking with Mike and Tina.

She came out in the living room, and they were all _oooh_ and _aaaah_.

"We're actually driving where we need to go, no shuttles tonight!" he laughed. He told Tina and Mike not to wait up for them, and he and Quinn headed down to the lobby.


	23. Chapter 23

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**SETTING: **Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio; hotel; marina/yacht

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray

**WHEN: **First weekend of summer vacation

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam and Quinn pulled up at the Breakwater Marina. All Quinn could see was a monstrous yacht docked there, twinkle lights already shimmering in the twilight. He hopped out of the car and jogged around to her door, opening it for her.

He hugged her next to the car. "For the rest of the time we're here, I just want it to be you and me Q, well except for sharing our bedroom with the humping Asians."

"Great idea Sam…so this is dinner?" she asked him, smiling.

"Yeah, Kurt told me about it, so I looked it up online, got our reservations, everything is already taken care of…we just need to get on the boat…" he said as they walked to the marina.

"The boat?"

"Well, the yacht…we're going sailing tonight Q…" he told her. "Dinner under the stars on Lake Erie."

When he had looked it up online a week ago, tickets for a cruise and dinner were like $50 per couple because of some special deal so he just went for it, made the reservations, and printed the tickets.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"So ready Sam…" she answered, putting her hand in his.

They went into the marina, and he got them checked in so they went to the waiting area to board the yacht. The marina itself was the fanciest place Sam had ever been other than Breadstix. Most of the other people there waiting with Sam and Quinn were adults; he saw one or two other younger couples like them and those dudes looked as nervous as he felt.

"I had to pre-order dinner like at the bistro on prom night and the choices were like steak or grilled chicken so I went with the chicken again…I hope that's okay," he told her. She nodded her approval.

"Sam, this is just incredible…sailing on the lake is going to be just beautiful…I can't wait," she said.

"Oh, and there's dancing too…not bump and grind like last night but _real _dancing, like at the Hudson-Hummel wedding. Remember how to waltz?"

"I do…" she answered him, looking up at him, biting her lip. _I do_ she thought again and then _god what is wrong with me?_

The lights dimmed and came back on, like at the theater, and people started moving toward the yacht entrance to board. He had a small ticket they had given him for their table assignment. Since it was a nice evening, dinner was al fresco on deck but they got to go on a small tour of the inside of the yacht.

"Wow Q…I could get used to this kind of living," he whispered to her as they toured different rooms on the main floor of the yacht. They saw a library, entertainment room, dining room, smoking parlor, gourmet kitchen, and a room showing what the staterooms looked like on the second and third floors. They got to see the control room and met the captain of the vessel. Then, they were led to the deck to their table.

"Apparently, we are on the starboard side, Sam," she said, seeing the table card on the table. "I have no idea what that means." Their table was on the far side of the deck, away from the dock.

She picked up the card _Sam and Quinn Evans_ and then put it back down. Their waiter brought them fancy crystal glasses of ice water and asked if they were having any drinks.

"I'd like a lemonade please," she asked.

"Two please," Sam told him.

"Is that how you signed us up Sam?" she asked, looking at the table card. He looked at it.

"Yeah…did I do something wrong?" he was concerned all of a sudden that he had screwed something up.

"No! It's just…seeing our names…together…like that…" she watched him through the candlelight. He looked more tan now and to Quinn he had an altogether new look. She was definitely going to have to keep an eye out for ladies on the prowl because they'd snatch him up in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool…I wonder if we can take it home with us?" He had totally entered their names like that, just wondering how it'd look, but he didn't know there would be a table card showing their names. Oops.

The waiter returned with their lemonades and house salads so Sam asked about the card.

"Of course, sir, that's yours to keep," the waiter informed him.

Quinn giggled. "_Sir_…" They heard the engines fire up on the yacht, really just a low purring noise, and then the ship set sail.

The yacht moved silently through the water, gliding beneath the stars. Their main course was served and was delicious.

"Sam, can you see your constellations tonight?" she asked him, looking at all the stars above them. He looked up at the beautiful night sky, feeling so thankful to be sharing it with Quinn and said a silent prayer right then.

"Yeah….I see so much…" but he was looking at her.

A small band had been playing instrumental songs during dinner. Dessert was served; they shared a thing called a brownie explosion. Then, the dancing began.

He stood up and asked her for the first dance. She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"You know this one, don't you?" She really didn't recognize the first strains of music and the whistling?; apparently, he did because he started singing to her:

_You know I can't smile without you,_  
><em>I can't smile without you,<em>  
><em>I can't laugh and I can't sing,<em>  
><em>I'm finding it hard to do anything.<em>

_You see, I feel sad when you're sad,_  
><em>I feel glad when you're glad,<em>  
><em>If you only knew what I'm going through,<em>  
><em>I just can't smile without you…<em>

_You came along, just like a song,_  
><em>And brightened my day,<em>  
><em>Who would have believed that<em>  
><em>You were part of a dream<em>  
><em>And now it all seems, light years away…<em>

_And now you know I can't smile without you,_  
><em>I can't smile without you,<em>  
><em>I can't laugh and I can't sing,<em>  
><em>I'm finding it hard to do anything…<em>

_You see, I feel sad when you're sad,_  
><em>I feel glad when you're glad…<em>  
><em>If you only knew what I'm going through,<em>  
><em>I just can't smile…<em>

_Now some people say,_  
><em>Happiness takes so very long to find,<em>  
><em>Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me…<em>

_And you see, I can't smile without you,_  
><em>I can't smile without you,<em>  
><em>I can't laugh and I can't sing,<em>  
><em>I'm finding it hard to do anything…<em>

_You see, I feel glad when you're glad,_  
><em>I feel sad when you're sad,<em>  
><em>If you only knew what I'm going through,<em>  
><em>I just can't smile without you…<em>

The song ended and the three couples who were brave enough to dance clapped. The next song began and a few more people joined them. She recognized this song.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Evans?" she asked him. He looked at her; this song he didn't recognize.

"You may…" he said slowly, pulling her to him.

_So many nights I'd sit by my window,_  
><em>Waiting for someone to sing me his song,<em>  
><em>So many dreams, I kept deep inside me,<em>  
><em>Alone in the dark but now you've come along…<em>

_And you light up my life,_  
><em>You give me hope,<em>  
><em>To carry on,<em>  
><em>You light up my days and fill my nights with song.<em>

_Rolling at sea, adrift on the water,_  
><em>Could it be finally, I'm turning for home?<em>  
><em>Finally, a chance to say "Hey, I love you,"<em>  
><em>Never again to be all alone…<em>

_Cause you light up my life,_  
><em>You give me hope,<em>  
><em>To carry on,<em>  
><em>You light up my days and fill my nights with song.<em>

_Cause you, you light up my life,_  
><em>You give me hope to carry on…<em>  
><em>You light up my days and fill my nights with song…<em>

_It can't be wrong when it feels so right,  
>Cause you…you light up my life.<em>

She sang the song to him; it finally came back to him and he joined her midway through it. During the time he didn't sing, though, he had been kissing her along the neck, the ear, the cheek, sometimes on the lips, feeling her tiny soft body moving gently under his hands. He had really never felt so close to her, so intimate, as he did when they sang together. People were clapping for the singers with the band, but Sam held Quinn close still.

He swallowed before what tumbled out of his mouth next. "I think we just found our first dance at our wedding Q." She felt him shaking as he said it, his forehead against hers, his breath on her lips.

She was already tearing up from singing to him; she took a step back from him and looked at him, her face contorting into almost pain.

"Don't Sam…" she whispered, running to the ladies room, leaving him standing in the middle of the dance floor stunned as the band started in with Blue Moon.

He made his way back to their table not quite sure what had just happened. He could have sworn he was reading the signals right with her, that maybe this was where their relationship might be heading in the future. She had even gone as far as telling him she'd have his baby. He was so confused. He actually wasn't even sure she'd return to the table. He remembered how she ran when he tried to kiss her the day in the astronomy classroom and now she ran when he dropped the words _our wedding_. He looked across to her empty seat, seeing the table card propped up in the middle. _Sam and Quinn Evans._ What kind of moron had he been? He was giving her until the end of the song after Blue Moon and then he was going to find her. The next song turned out to be a break for the band. Still no sign of Quinn. The yacht was circling a lighthouse; they were heading back to the marina. The band came back and began playing Crazy. _That kind of fits this situation_ he thought, getting more upset, looking out at the lake and then up at the stars, fighting his tears.

"Why would you joke with me like that Sam?" she asked him quietly, back in her seat, her face puffy from crying.

He turned abruptly upon hearing her voice.

"Joke with you? My god, Q, what I said was no joke…_this_ is no joke," he said, pushing the table card to her. "I'm so sorry…what I said was…was…premature. I meant it but I probably shouldn't have said it out loud…yet. And, I would never _ever _joke about something as serious as that."

She looked at him, blinking.

"You weren't playing around with me then? You _meant_ that?" A new song had begun, Suddenly.

"Never Q…I would never jerk you around about anything as serious as _marrying_ you…" He said it; it was out there.

"Listen, come dance with me…" he said, jumping up and grabbing her hand, not wanting to be apart from her any longer. He held her close and started singing to her again (she could never figure out how he knew all these old obscure songs).

_She walks in, I'm suddenly a hero,_  
><em>I'm taken in, my hopes begin to rise,<em>  
><em>Look at me, can't you tell I'd be so<em>  
><em>thrilled to see the message in your eyes…<em>  
><em>You make it seem I'm so close to my dream<em>  
><em>And then suddenly it's all there…<em>

_Suddenly, the wheels are in motion,_  
><em>And I, I'm ready to sail any ocean,<em>  
><em>Suddenly, I don't need the answers,<em>  
><em>Cause I, I'm ready to take all my chances with you.<em>

_How can I feel you're all that matters,  
>I'd rely on anything you say,<em>  
><em>I'll take care that no illusions shatter,<em>  
><em>If you dare to say what you should say…<em>  
><em>You make it seem I'm so close to my dream<em>  
><em>And then suddenly it's all there…<em>

_Suddenly, the wheels are in motion,  
>And I, I'm ready to sail any ocean,<em>  
><em>Suddenly, I don't need the answers,<em>  
><em>Cause I, I'm ready to take all my chances with you.<em>

_Why do I feel so alive when you're near?  
>There's no way any hurt can get through…<em>  
><em>Longing to spend every moment of the day with you…<br>With you…_

_Suddenly, the wheels are in motion,_  
><em>And I, I'm ready to sail any ocean,<em>  
><em>Suddenly, I don't need the answers,<em>  
><em>Cause I, I'm ready to take all my chances with you.<em>

The clapping began for the band again. They announced their final number before the yacht would be docking, What The World Needs Now.

"Dance with me Quinn…I promise I won't sing this one…I want to talk about what I said…I want you to not be unhappy…all I want is for you to love me…" he was babbling and the more he got into it the closer he was to crying.

"Sam…it feels like I've always loved you…I can't remember a time I _didn't _love you…I thought you were playing around with me and after the whole baby scare…it just…freaked me out, I think…" she whispered.

"I didn't mean to freak you out Q…god no…I thought I was getting the same vibe from you…" he said.

"What made you say it then?" she asked him.

"The song, your voice…your voice is just golden to me…I love you so much when I hear you sing and when you are singing to me? I just die inside Q…I told you if you were having my baby I'd be there and the more I thought about it it just made sense that we'd be married…then you weren't pregnant and I just kept kicking it around in my head…married before having a baby? People wouldn't be able to fathom that one. We're already basically living together, it's no secret we're doing the deed…I should've never said it out loud…I'm so sorry Quinn…I've just fucked everything up…"

"Let's sit down," she said. She got the waiter's attention and asked to borrow his pen for a moment. On the back of the table card, he watched as she wrote the three songs they had sung together: I Can't Smile Without You, You Light Up My Life, and Suddenly. "We'll need to remember these songs, Samuel."

"Are we good then Q?" he asked as the boat was being docked.

"I still need to talk to you…are you up for a walk on the beach back at the hotel?" she asked him.

"I'd walk anywhere with you Quinn…" he replied, thinking _I am such a dork_. They were exiting the yacht into the marina.

She turned to him suddenly. "Sam…I am so _so _sorry for ruining our evening with my stupid…I dunno hormones? Emotions? I screwed up your lovely date…how can I make it up to you?"

He was holding her hand and squeezed it. "You didn't ruin anything…it has been a lovely night…I kinda opened a can of worms when you were least expecting it so if anything I messed it up." He opened her car door for her and she slid in. He went around to the driver's side, finally exhaling feeling that things were kind of smoothed over and now out in the open. He turned on the radio when he started the car and turned to her.

"Can I kiss you Quinn? I'm so sorry…" she looked at him, then down at her promise ring, and back at him and nodded. He leaned over to her and met her in a soft gentle kiss, no tongue, just a connection between them.

He pulled away from her a couple inches and said, "Sometimes it feels like I'm on a ledge about to fall off, Quinn. Sometimes I'm so scared about like the future and what is going to happen and I can't stop stuff from happening and I just keep being pushed and pushed and I just don't know what to do…but one thing I've always been sure about is _you_…you and me Q…and that's why I said what I said on the dance floor…I meant it with all my heart Quinn and I won't take it back…I want you to be a part of my future…for us to make a future together…whether it be college or starting a family or work or whatever…I want you by side through it all…" He wiped away a few tears that managed to fall through all his ramblings. "I couldn't wait til we got to the beach obviously."

"Kiss me again Sam," she whispered, not quite sure about what he just rattled off to her. He leaned into her and kissed her more passionately than before.

"Okay, take me to the beach…I wanna talk to you under the stars…" she said when they broke the kiss.

He drove them back to the hotel where they ran up to the room to check in with the others and kick off their sandals and sneakers. It appeared that the party was going strong again that night in Mercedes' room again.

They poked their heads in to tell them they'd be down on the beach and of course someone had to notice their puffy faces.

"Wuz wrong you two?" Rachel asked them. "Why so puffy?"

"No reason Rach…just the night air," Quinn loved to make up lies for these people.

"Did you make her cry dude?" Puck was up in Sam's business. _He must be the asshole drunk tonight_ Sam thought.

"Uh, no, she has allergies…god," Sam responded, taking a cue from Quinn and just lying to him.

"Oh…well…looks like you've been bawling too…you two are just freaking weird," and then he wandered off looking for Lauren.

Quinn finally found Tina and told her that she and Sam would be down taking a stroll on the beach.

"How was your fancy date? Kurt told us what Sam had planned; we were literally sworn to secrecy!" Tina looked at her closely. "Why have you been crying though? I know you…and you have been crying." She glanced over at Sam, leaning against a doorframe. "Him too…happy or sad tears Q?"

"I guess happy…I just don't know yet…the date was wonderful, so romantic….he just spoils me…" Quinn answered. "We'll be back later."

She went to Sam and took his hand so they could walk down to the beach. It was a nice evening, not too cool, not too breezy, billions of stars overhead. They linked hands and started walking along the shoreline. They could see the balcony of their room and could make out some music from the party going on up there.

They had walked in silence for a while when he spoke, "Quinn, I'm glad to be here on the beach with you instead of up there with those wackjobs tonight…"

"Yeah, me too…hopefully we're gone long enough that they'll all be passed out when we return," she laughed.

"I need to ask you something," he said finally.

"Yes?"

"Why the eggs?" he asked quietly. "Why did you all of a sudden want to cook for me?"

She was silent.

"Does it have to do with what I said on the dance floor about our first dance?" He had stopped her and was holding both her hands.

She was looking at their hands laced together and saw the promise ring shine in the moonlight. She took a deep breath and looked up at him and then exhaled.

"Yes, Sam…I've been feeling the same as you…" she said finally. "I understood you when you said you felt like you were standing on a ledge about to fall off…I'm scared too…I'm scared of my life without you in it…a future with no Sam is no future for me…that's how I've been feeling. And I don't know what to do either…I don't know about college or babies or working or getting married…I just don't know…I'm sure of _us_ and I don't want us to go away because of any of those things. Since being with you, my heart has just been opened to so many new things, to so much _love_, and it's so hard to picture my future without you in it." She was a crying mess at this point. She took another deep breath. "The eggs were my sad sad attempt at practicing…to be your wife." The last four words he couldn't even understand because she had said them that quietly and had cried through most of it.

He pulled her into a deep hug, letting his tears fall into her hair. "I've been waiting to hear you say that Q…oh my god, I couldn't be happier right now. Wait…practicing what?"

She sniffed loudly and brushed the tears off her face. "To be your wife," she said more enunciated, almost proudly. Then, he picked her up and spun her around, making her squeal.

"So…say I _asked _you a certain question, you'd say yes?" he asked her, his heart beating fast.

"I've given it a lot thought, Samuel, but you'll have to ask me first to find out my answer," she told him, knowing in her heart she'd say _yes _to him more times than the number of stars they were currently standing under.

"All I know to say right now to you is I love you, just plain and simple. I love you so very much. And I want us to start planning our future together, not apart…I want to be a part of your future Q and I want you to be a part of mine. I want to make a baby with you someday, I want you to wear a wedding band from me, I want to wear my own ring…I want you completely Quinn, in every way, I guess until there is no more Sam and Quinn…" She really choked out a sob then. "That is all I want, Q, for us to be together always. Give me a little time and I'll give you a proper proposal…just a little more time…" He lifted her tear-stained face to his and kissed her deeply.

"I think I understand the happy tears now," he said quietly. She moved a thumb up to his cheeks and brushed the tears away gently, gazing at him.

"I can literally see the stars in your eyes right now," he whispered. She had been looking up at him but he could see all those billions of stars reflected in her eyes.

"It's a whole new world, right?" she whispered and then they were both crying again.

"I've officially turned into a girl Q," he said. "I'm so sorry…just all these emotions have been like crammed down inside me and are just like boiling over tonight…I never intended to drop the bomb about wedding songs on the yacht; it just slipped out in the moment. And that song doesn't have to be our first dance…we can play it any old time, as long as you're singing it to me."

She giggled at him, already planning music for their wedding.

"I have a question for you Sam," she asked as they were walking back to the hotel.

"Mmhmmm?" He loved the feel of her hand gripping his elbow as they walked; it made him feel like a man.

"Exactly _when _did you think this would happen? If…I say yes?"

"Whenever you are ready. Next Wednesday or next year…I'm ready now Quinn…" he said confidently.

"Okay…then I'll be waiting on your proposal…" He stopped and kissed her again.

"My goal is by the end of summer, before school starts again, don't give up on me…" he whispered.

"I love you Sam," she whispered back to him, "now take me upstairs…I'm ready to take you up on your offer of sweet slow lovemaking."

He kissed her once more under the stars and they started making their way back to the hotel. The balconies of their rooms seemed calm and actually it appeared that most of the lights were out up there. How long had they been on the beach? Sam checked the time on his watch, 12:30 a.m. They had been out there for nearly 2 hours. As they neared the hotel, they heard a commotion coming toward them. All their friends burst out of the hotel, heading to the beach, drunk again, laughing, yelling, stumbling over one another. Puckerman was pushing Artie.

"Wait! You guys can't push him out of the beach!" Sam hollered after them.

"Sure we can! Bonfire!" Puck yelled back.

"They are so getting arrested…let's go upstairs before they turn around and come back," Sam said.

In their room, they didn't waste any time stripping down to nothing and climbing into their bed.

"Quinn, I just need you right now, all of you…" Sam was on top of her, kissing her, caressing her breasts, just relishing in the feeling of skin on skin contact with her. She could feel him getting hard against her belly and then was reaching for a condom.

"Sam…not right away tonight…" she said stopping him.

"What? I've got to Q…I made you a promise, made _us _a promise…" he said.

"Just for a bit I want to feel nothing between us, I just want it to be _us _together…please…"

"Quinn, you know there's the pre stuff and you know I kinda…leak…oh god…I want it too…" He stared at her and in that moment all he saw was love.

He gripped his penis and moved into her gently, closing his eyes, knowing there was nothing between them as they moved together very slowly.

"You feel so unbelievable Quinn," he muttered and then slowly pulled out of her, exhaling and reaching again for a condom. He pushed up on his knees to roll it on his penis, hoping like hell he had not started leaking the pre-come yet. Once it was on, he moved back down to her.

"I'm sorry Q…no accidents now, okay?" he said quietly, pushing into her gently and starting to move with her. She nodded at him, closing her eyes.

"It's nice to be alone," he said picking up the rhythm.

"You feel so good tonight Sam…you just fill me…" She had wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him go faster and faster.

"I want…to remember…this night…Quinn…I want…to remember…how we…made love…uhhhh…" She was running her fingers through his hair, tugging gently, then down his back to his ass, holding onto his hips moving him so he'd bump her clitoris over and over again.

"Right there Sam…oh god…it's feeling so good…ohhh…so close…I'm going Sam…._jesus Sam_…" Once she climaxed, she moved her hands away from his hips and let him find his sweet spot. His thrusts became erratic when he found the spot that was going to get him off. He felt the hot sensation in his groin so before he came he kissed her, which actually set him off, but against her lips he was saying "I love you" over and over to her. He couldn't recall if he'd ever really said he'd loved her during any of their times together; he was sure he had but couldn't think right then, actually he usually cussed when he came. That night, though, had been so special to him he wanted her to remember it and how it ended with him telling her how in love he was with her at the moment when he felt they were one.

He slowed his movements down and slipped out of her, lying down beside her, both breathing heavy. She reached for his hand.

"That was love right there…" she said quietly.

"Totally…" he agreed. He took the condom off, groaned as he got up to go throw it away, and returned to the bed, pulling on his boxers and handing her a t-shirt and panties.

"I'm ready for sweet dreams Sam…it has been a very long, very emotional day," she whispered.

"Me too," he said, curling up behind her after kissing her a final time.

"I love you too, Sam Evans," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry about all the old songs...I looked up what kind of songs a band like that would play on a dinner cruise. Also, I have no idea what side starboard and port is so I probably messed that up. I just keep telling myself this is fictional and go with that! lol Thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**SETTING: **Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio; hotel; Quinn's house

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray

**WHEN: **First weekend of summer vacation

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Again, Quinn woke up before Sam. She loved waking up next to him, sometimes wrapped up together, sometimes just next to each other with only their pinky toes touching, sometimes back to back. She also found that waking up with him was a turn-on for her; she wondered if that was how it felt for him waking up with erections.

It was still so early it was a bit dark outside. She slipped into the bathroom quietly and returned to the bed. He was curled up on his side, facing away from her, mumbling a bit in his sleep. She lay there thinking about the events of the night before, dinner and dancing on a yacht, all they had talked about. She thought about the card with their names together on it, as if they were already married, and smiled. Then, she thought about leaving him on the dance floor after he pretty much dropped a huge bomb about dancing at their wedding. She had said she'd make it up to him, for ruining a perfectly wonderful date. She glanced over at him, the rise and fall of his torso as he slept, and wondered how mad he'd be if she woke him up with a blowjob.

She moved up close to his ear to whisper to him. "Sam, Sam, roll over…" He mumbled something incoherent but complied, rolling onto his back, eyes still closed. She ran her hand over his chest, paying close attention to his nipples, then moved down to his abs, then to the front of his boxers where she found him soft. _Interesting_she thought. She left that area alone and told him she was going to pull the comforter up over them, like a tent.

"S'up Q?" he muttered, still half-asleep. "Tent?"

She pulled the big fluffy comforter up over them and then rolled on top of him, scooting all the way down between his legs. She then started moving his boxers off him slowly. That caused him to be more fully awake.

"Quinn?" she heard him call her name from up above her, the comforter acting as a divider between them.

"Down here," she whispered up at him. She had managed to work his boxers all the way off and pushed herself up to his face, kissing him gently.

"G'morning love…" she said.

"Good morning," he replied, sounding confused. "What's with this 'tent'?"

"I thought we needed a little privacy…" She started kissing her way down the front of his body. As she moved lower and lower, he began to have an idea where this was headed.

"Q…you can't do that now…I haven't had a chance to clean up or anything…" he said, squirming nervously.

"Do what?" she mumbled, feeling him stiffen beneath her as she moved lower, planting kisses on both his hips. She kissed down his thigh to his knee and then moved to the other leg, going from that knee up his thigh. When moving around his groin, she made sure to leave his cock alone. He had grown fully hard by that time.

"God you know…" he hissed up above her, tucking the comforter behind his head, trying to tent it up between them so he could watch her.

"No…I don't…tell me…" she muttered against the skin of his low belly, dangerously close to his pubes. He smelled more natural to her this time, not all soapy and squeaky clean like the last time. He was more sweaty, had her scent on him from the night before, and she was hoping she didn't just get a whiff of urine but it probably was, she was in that area. _Breathe through your mouth_ she told herself.

She moved to kissing his inner thighs, starting from inside his knee and moving up slowly to his scrotum. He felt her hair brush by his penis and scrotum when she went to the other leg and about screamed, the sensation taking him by surprise. He reached down to feel his dick very gently and felt the pre-come leaking out already and she hadn't even touched him there. She glanced up and saw his hand on his penis and swatted it away.

"Don't touch…" she said, moving up to his belly button. "Tell me what you want Sam…"

"God Q…your mouth on me…" She was kissing, then blowing down his happy trail of hair to his penis.

"No…tell me…" she said again.

"Uhhhh…" He whispered the only thing in his mind at that moment: _suck me off Q_.

"I couldn't hear you Sam…" she said, so close to his cock that he could feel her breath on it. She was having a hard time keeping her mouth off him, leaving kisses at the base of his shaft.

"Oh fuck…._suck me Q_…god just blow me…_please_…" he whispered a bit louder, then groaning and pushing his head against the pillow as his hips were pushing up to find her mouth, his hands gripping the mattress at his sides.

She couldn't stand it anymore and moved her mouth down onto him. He was very aroused, leaking pre-come already.

"Oh shit…Quinn…jesus christ….unh unh unh…" he was groaning above her as she moved her mouth slowly up and down him, swirling her tongue around his head. She popped off him and he whined above her, but she wanted to try something she had not been able to the first time she did this for him. She moved down farther and moved his scrotum into her mouth. It was a little too hairy there for her to enjoy very much but she tried it anyway. It obviously did something for him…he tried to sit up and was saying _ohohoh _in a high-pitched voice.

She dropped his balls out of her mouth and started licking up his length to his head and he allowed himself to fall back against the pillow. When she put him fully in her mouth again, he grunted out…_suck me Quinn_.

She sucked in hard on his head then, tickling him with her tongue on the underside.

"Yeah, yeah Q, please…more…" he was gasping above her at this point. She used her right hand on his shaft to reach what she couldn't with her mouth and then started bobbing as fast as she could on the top part of his cock, sucking him and using her tongue. He couldn't control his hips thrusting up to her, tried to keep it gentle, but then he kept bumping something in her mouth and felt the orgasm moving through him.

"Q…coming…oh god…I'm coming now…" He closed his eyes and let his head drop back onto the pillow as he felt his climax slam out of him. _Ohhhhmyyyygooood_was all he said when it hit.

This time, his orgasm filled her mouth quickly and just kept coming, too fast to swallow it all back. She moved her mouth off him and looked down at his cock, watching it dribble out, then put her mouth back on him, feeling him tremble at her touch. He finally nudged her away because of the sensitivity. She drew the back of her hand across her mouth, feeling it run down her chin, she wasn't sure if he was ready to see something like that just yet. She then pushed herself up and over him, saying "I need air…" and pushed her head outside the comforter. He realized he needed air too so they were laying there side by side, only their heads poking out of the comforter, both breathing deeply.

Finally, after calming down a bit, he turned to look at her. "This is why we don't sleep together at your house…you are killing me with these wake-up calls!" He smiled at her though, thinking if she woke him up like that every day for the rest of my life he'd die an extremely happy man.

"It was just my way of saying I'm sorry for being such a bitch last night on the yacht," she told him.

"I told you, it was all me, you didn't do anything wrong. But, thank you for waking me up like this…that was fucking intense…sorry about the language," he said, biting his lip after saying the F word in front of her outside of sexytimes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she whispered back. "I don't think we woke up Tina and Mike either." Their bed was silent, not moving.

"That's a shocker…I had to stop biting my lip at the end," he pointed at his bottom lip and she could see the indents of his teeth still there.

"Wow…"

"What time are we supposed to check out of here…did 'Cedes tell you?" he asked her.

"Hmmm…I don't know what time is check-out…what time is it now?" she asked leaning up over to look at the digital clock. "Ugh…7:20…why do I get up so stinking early?"

"I dunno," he said, turning to her, moving his arm across her belly. "Let's snuggle for a while…"

"Okay…then breakfast…" They dozed off.

Mike and Tina's voices woke them up 2 hours later, them talking about how to pack their stuff up. Quinn had fallen into a very deep sleep with that nap and had dreamed of her and Sam dancing, dressed up, she could see her promise ring but it was on the wrong hand, and music.

"Hey guys…" Quinn said sleepily. "When are we checking out?"

"'Cedes said 11 o'clock. Her room is trashed…have you seen it?" Tina answered.

"Oh no…we came straight up here last night…did you guys really build a bonfire?" Quinn asked.

"Gosh no! Puckerman is such an idiot. He could barely get Artie back up here…Mike and Tommy had to help him lift the whole chair through the sand. Jeesh. It was fun out on the beach, though. Did you two have a nice walk?"

"Mmmmm yeah…it was simply awesome…so many stars last night…" she mumbled, running a finger along Sam's jaw line to his lips, feeling his whiskers scratch against her fingers, then moving in to kiss his smile.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Is that a trick question Q? I'm like always hungry, it seems," he answered, starting to throw the covers off him, then realizing he was still naked from earlier. "Oh…do you think you could find my underwear? I'm not sure what you did with them earlier."

She snickered and went under the blanket to find them, bringing them back up to him. She got up and went on to the bathroom while he put them on under the blanket. He sat up on the side of the bed, swinging his legs out from under the blanket, waiting on Quinn to come out. He was thinking if he stood up he'd probably just pee he had to go that bad. _Who only puts one bathroom in a room with two giant beds?_ he thought. She finally came out and he bolted up off the bed, passing her, trying to hold his junk inconspicuously to keep it in his boxers and to not pee all over himself. He must've stood at the toilet for 5 solid minutes relieving himself. He made a mental note to himself: Don't sleep in so late and also go pee after sex. Maybe he should've just done that. His thoughts went to earlier that morning and what Quinn had done for him. It had felt incredible and afterward he had slept like a baby. He shook his penis a bit and then thought _she went down on me and I wasn't really clean_. That kind of grossed him out and hoped it hadn't been too much of a mess down there. He didn't recall her gagging so it must've been okay. He looked around the bathroom and picked up all his and Quinn's clothes that they had just dropped in there.

In the bedroom, she was alone, sitting on their bed, looking out at the lake. He walked over to her and dumped the clothes at her feet. "We are slobs Q," he said.

"Speak for yourself, Mr. Evans," she replied, smiling.

"Where did the Chang-Changs go? Breakfast?" he asked.

"Yep…get dressed and we'll go down too," she said. She was already in fresh clean clothes. He found clean briefs, shorts, and a t-shirt in their duffel bag and changed in front of her.

"I love looking at you Sam," she said to him.

He smirked. "You like looking at my wang, admit it."

"So what if I do? Except when you call it your wang. Or your wiener." She laughed at saying those words out loud and in front of him.

"Well Q it's all yours, whatever you want to do with it, as long as it stays attached to my body…" He winked at her, watching her blush.

"Let's go get some eats Sam…I'm starving," she said, and they headed to the lobby.

After breakfast, they returned to their room to start packing their stuff and cleaning up. She retrieved the unused condoms from the nightstand. They had brought 5, which would have been quite the feat had they used all of them, even by their standards, and were taking home 2.

"Why don't you pack the clothes and I'll do the bathroom stuff?" she asked him and he said that was okay. She had only been in the bathroom for a couple minutes when he poked his head in and said the duffel bag was ready.

"That was fast," she said, knowing what he had done.

"Well, everything is dirty so I just tossed stuff in, except for that group picture…I left that with your purse, if that's okay," he told her, looking at her for her approval.

"Sure, that's cool Sam…thanks. Your tan looks nice," she told him, running a hand alongside his face, still stubbly because he had told her he would forego shaving for her.

"Thanks…I'm glad it's not burning anymore," he laughed. "Have you had a nice escape Q?" He moved close to her to hug her.

"It's been the best Sam…I hope it has been for you too."

"The best Q…I keep thinking about last night and everything we talked about and I'm so excited," he said.

"Mmmm…me too," she murmured against his chest, inhaling his scent, listening to his heart beat against her. She looked around the bathroom, satisfied she had picked up everything that was theirs. He looked at the time, 10:45.

"I wonder how bad 'Cedes' room is?" he asked.

"We need to go over there and get some snacks and pop that was left over. How much money did you put in on that stuff?" she asked him as they walked over.

"Like $20…"

Mercedes' room was indeed trashed. Nothing ruined, just a huge mess. Those four people were trying to straighten stuff up, so Sam and Quinn grabbed a couple 2-liters of sprite, some chips, and cookies and went back to their room. They had amassed their bags and snacks in a pile while Mike went to retrieve a luggage cart. They took one last look around their suite to make sure nothing was left behind and loaded up the cart.

"C'mere Sam…" Quinn took his hand and led him to the balcony. "I just wanted to feel the breeze one more time." He held her on the balcony looking out at Lake Erie and the beach where they had discussed their future together.

"God I love you," he whispered to her, then leaned down to kiss her.

"I won't give up on you, Samuel…" she whispered to him, recalling what he had asked of her the night before. "And I love you too." They sighed, putting an end to their getaway, went back in the room to go check out.

The drive home was uneventful. Mike and Tina napped in the back seat and Quinn watched the scenery fly by as Sam drove. They dropped off Mike and Tina at the high school, said goodbyes to the rest of the group, and headed home. Sam was privately amused that he got one by Puckerman and didn't give him any money for the alcohol he and Quinn drank at the party Friday night.

Quinn helped Sam unload the car, and they took in all their junk. In a way, Quinn was happy to be home, happy to see Sam's family and even her own mom and Bill. She started some laundry while he unpacked his bathroom stuff and, and they talked to Sam's family about what all they did at Cedar Point, minus the party and the sex, and a little bit about her and Sam's date on the yacht. They liked Sam's tanned face; his mom asked if he got sunburnt. Sam looked at Quinn as if to say _I told you so_. They talked to her mom and Bill a bit about their trip and then wandered up to Quinn's room to unload her bathroom stuff, leaving her door open. He sat on her desk chair as she set up the group picture on her book shelf next to their prom picture. She then added the table card in front of the prom picture. She was tucking more and more of her old life, her life before Sam, into a drawer and replacing those memories with Sam memories.

"I guess it's back to reality, eh Quinn?" he said. His new hours at the floral shop were 8 a.m. to 4 p.m. and Quinn had to report to the bistro at 4 p.m. and work until 7 p.m.

"Yeah, I'm nervous about tomorrow though," she said, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Come to the flower shop at about 3:45 so I can see you before you go to the bistro, okay?" he asked her.

She smiled. "That'd be great, Sam. You know what's weird? Going back to worrying about being…together…like this weekend we could just lay down on our bed any old time but now we have to be careful of snoopers."

"I know Q…maybe once we both start working it'll distract us a little…I'll miss you tonight though," he said, feeling a little depressed. She got up to go sit on his lap, nuzzling his scruffy face.

"I love your whiskers Sam…" she whispered against his cheek.

"I need to go shave…"

"They make you look so grown up…you ought to grow a beard this summer," she said, running a finger along his jaw.

"It wouldn't amount to much…the scruff looks better than any beard I could grow…I tried to last year, just messing around," he told her.

"Maybe shave tomorrow morning? Leave it for tonight?" she asked him.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "O…kay…what are the plans for tonight?"

"I dunno, maybe watch some TV? Let's go get some lunch and take the littles to the park…sound good?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," he answered.

They had a bite to eat and took the little kids to the park for a couple hours of playtime. After a while, Sam and Quinn found themselves swinging next to one another.

"Hey Sam…" she said, going back and forth lazily, looking up at the sky.

"Yep…"

"You know this weekend, sharing the room with Mike and Tina…" she paused.

"Yep…"

"I think from now on I'd rather it just be me and you when it comes to private stuff like…you know…" she said, looking over at him. "I thought I'd be cool with it…and I was, especially after drinking…but it's something I'd rather keep between you and me…an intimate thing between us…"

He looked back at her. "I think I agree with you Q…I mean, yeah it was kind of a turn-on at first but then it got to the point with me where it was just me and you…I wasn't paying any attention to them or whatever…I was just into you." He smiled at her.

Stacey ran up to them then. "Why do you have whiskers Sammy?" she asked him.

"I dunno Stace…wanna swing?"

"Yes!" she replied happily. He switched places with her and started pushing her gently. Stevie ran over and asked Quinn to push him.

They let them play a little longer before walking home. At home, Quinn finished up the laundry she had started while Sam checked out his dad's new leased car. Quinn picked out her outfit for her new job and took some clean clothes for Sam to keep in a hamper in the family room. She grabbed a couple condoms to hide downstairs just in case things got heated at some point. His scruffiness was kind of getting to her throughout the day and the thought of getting close to him and rubbing her cheek up against his was getting her somewhat worked up. _My god, we went at it like rabbits this weekend and I still want more?_ she thought. _I must be a deviant._

After supper, she brought her laptop into the family room while Sam watched sports on TV until around 8ish and they picked out a movie on OnDemand to watch. He said he wanted to get to bed at a decent hour since he started his early work hours the next day. The movie was a show about 'friends with benefits' with Ashton Kutcher and Natalie Portman.

"This is a good show Q but there is _a lot_ of s-e-x," he said quietly. Her eyes were glued to the TV; she loved a good Ashton Kutcher flick and one where he was doing it all the time? Even better. She heard footsteps on the basement stairs; someone was coming for warm milk. They took care of that and since her mom was staying over at Bill's, she decided to make her move on Sam.

She wanted to put her lips on his scruffy whiskers, so she propped herself up on her knees and started kissing him there. She saw his eyes close, a slight grin on his face.

"Quinn, your kissing my 'beard,'" he said quietly.

"I know…I wanted to feel your whiskers on me…" she replied.

He turned slightly so he was facing her more. She found his lips and started in with the sexy kissing they had learned from the weekend.

"Unh…why have we never kissed this way before?" he asked in between kisses. "So hot…" He wasn't lying; his dick was hard and literally pointing at her through his shorts.

"I'm taking my shorts off Sam…"

"Okay…" he whispered. "Wait…a condom…shit…my wallet is downstairs…"

"The hamper…go check the hamper…quickly…" He got up and moved to the hamper, kind of hunched over, dug around in it and found two condoms underneath his clothes. He stood up and walked back to where Quinn was already reclining on the couch. She couldn't hold back the giggle from his shorts tented out in front of him.

"Don't laugh Q…" he said, acting mad. "You want this, right?" And with that, he hooked a thumb in the waistband of his shorts and boxers and pulled them down, exposing his erect cock. Her eyes widened at the sight of it.

"You're acting like a porn star, Sam…but yes, I want it…" He opened the condom and stood there rolling it down himself. He moved into position between her legs, leaning forward to kiss her, and gently pressed into her. _I could never get used to that feeling_ he thought. He had been trying to learn to better control his movements with her to make it last longer and please her better and might have done some research online and asked Mike a few questions but that feeling of moving into her never failed to amaze him those first few seconds when he allowed himself to sink into that pleasure that took over his body.

"God…your scruffy cheeks Sam…that's why we're doing this now…" He had had his head braced on the arm of the couch and his cheek had been rubbing her. He never expected this kind of reaction from not shaving for a day.

"Let me kiss your chin…" she whispered. He leaned up over, feeling her lips kiss his chin, then her tongue was there, licking him.

"Aww Q…god…" he moved his lips to hers, kissing her, crashing his tongue together with hers. _So much for finding ways to make it last longer _he thought, thrusting hard and fast. Once he found his "sweet spot" inside her, it was usually pretty much over for him. It felt like a ridge inside her and if he kept pushing his penis over it repeatedly and if she flexed her vaginal muscles squeezing him he never could hold out, even if he was actively trying to. And, at that moment, he was actively trying to, squeezing the muscle that made him stop peeing, thinking of nasty crap, trying to move away from the sweet spot but not having any luck.

"Quinn…I can't hold it anymore…I'm going…" He couldn't even finish his sentence when he felt himself coming. A shudder ran through his body when it hit him. He moved his thumb to her clit to hopefully get her off.

"I'm close Sam…let me kiss you again…" He moved his cheek down to her lips, thinking she wanted that and not his lips. She mashed her face up to his shadow of a beard and moaned as her orgasm coursed through her. They moved together for a bit longer until he moved out of her and sat up on the end of the couch to take the condom off. She sat up and found her shorts and panties and then just leaned back, panting still. He pulled his shorts and boxers up.

"My whiskers did not just cause all of that," he said finally, running a hand over his jaw.

She looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? I just had a _huge_ orgasm because I was rubbing my face on them. What do you think?"

"That's just wild…I'll keep that in mind though when I don't feel like shaving," he said to her.

"Awesome Sam…" she said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, knowing he was shaving in the morning.

The movie was ending, so they got his bedding out to make up the other couch.

"I won't see you in the morning but don't forget to stop by the flower shop before you go to the bistro, okay?" he reminded her.

"I won't forget. I love you Sam…sweet dreams," she scampered off upstairs.

He lay down, feeling drained from the weekend. _I love you too Q_ he thought before he fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, bistro

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **First week of summer vacation

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Quinn woke up the next day and Sam was already at work. She hated that she missed him but kind of loved sleeping in. And, she started her new job that afternoon so she was a little nervous and excited about that. She recalled last evening and Sam's whiskers…what a turn-on that had been for her and she hadn't even realized it. He most likely shaved that morning so when she saw him later he'd be all smooth-faced again, which was also fine with her, made him look young and hot.

She spent the morning going over some paperwork that Ms. Pillsbury had given her. She and Sam had their meeting on Wednesday since he had that day off so she wanted to try to prepare herself for it. There was information on universities in Ohio, community colleges nearby, and classes that she had to choose for next year. After she and Sam had talked that weekend about sharing their future together, she thought that is going to have to play into these plans for senior year. She couldn't picture herself going to a huge university like Ohio State, but she did know they had a campus there in Lima. She didn't even know what she'd major in. She loved to be physically active like when she was a Cheerio, she loved watching his kid siblings, she loved singing, she loved Sam. She had no idea what kind of plans he had in mind…well, besides what they talked about over the weekend. She knew, though, that they both needed decent jobs to be able to get by. Seeing how the financial crisis had pretty much ruined his family and lots of other families in the region, they were well aware of needing sustainable work. She wondered what kind of scholarships they could earn. She was pretty sure her father would not be footing a dime toward her postsecondary education, but she wasn't completely sure about that. If he had had to pay off the house to get the divorce through fast, maybe her mother had got something through regarding college for Quinn.

Classes for next year…she had to take the requisite math, English, biology, and government but that left 3 electives, one of which would be Glee of course. So, two electives to choose. She went through the handbook and oddly enough her eye was drawn to home ec and personal finance. The home ec class so she could learn to cook a freaking egg. The personal finance class so she and Sam could learn to budget and whatever, which they would need to know how to do if they were serious about getting married in the future.

She started daydreaming about being married to Sam Evans. He had said he was ready to be married now. Married in high school? That seemed odd to her, but there were actually a couple couples at McKinley who got married last year, all seniors she didn't know, so it wasn't exactly outside the realm of possibility. Of course, both those girls were nearly 9 months' pregnant at the time. _It'd be so nice to be married before getting pregnant_ she thought. Of course, the way they had been going at it lately an accident was bound to happen and she'd be pregnant before being married. Of course, what if they got married and she got pregnant before senior year was over? Before college? So much to think about. Thinking about getting pregnant again reminded her of the extremely awkward, most belated sex talk ever with her mother around Christmas the year before.

Apparently, she and Sam had been caught in the act one night shortly before Christmas. It was actually just their third time doing it. He had come over so they could wrap Christmas gifts together and then they wound up on the couch watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. He had initiated the sex that night, which had kind of shocked her, since he didn't seem as shy or as nervous about it. Her mother and Bill were there upstairs in her mom's room. Her mom and Bill had been dating for a couple months, and it was about this time that Quinn was beginning to notice a change in her mom's attitude. She didn't know if it was due to Bill or the booze but something was having a positive effect on her.

Sam and Quinn had been doing their usual make-out stuff on the couch, forgetting about Christmas shows on TV, when he gently pushed her back so her head was resting on the arm of the couch.

He had asked her, "Do you feel like…you know? I kinda feel like it, if you want to…"

She had looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I do feel like it…do you have something?"

He leaned up on one knee on the couch, one foot on the floor, and reached behind him for his wallet to retrieve the condom. He tucked it in a fold on the back of the couch. He pulled her pajama bottoms off her, then her panties. She sat up and undid his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She started to lie back down, but he stopped her. "Will you put it on me?" he asked her, handing her the condom.

She took it from him, hands a little shaky, and tore it open. She pulled his jeans down to his knees, then his briefs, when his penis just fell forward in front of her. She looked up at him.

"Just put it on top of me and kind of roll it down," he said quietly, anticipating her touch, his breathing increasing.

She did as he told her and tried to use her fingers to roll it down his length.

"Like this," he said and wrapped his hand around his penis using his palm to roll it downward. He looked down at her, wondering if she would think it was weird that he was touching himself right in front of her, running his tongue over his lips, and she was looking up at him biting her lip.

She leaned back, taking him with her, and felt him push into her with no help, moaning into her ear as he did. They had picked up into a quick rhythm when he slipped out accidentally and then pushed his penis at her rubbing her up over her clitoris.

"Oh!" she said surprised. She had not been expecting that feeling but it did something for her. He started to move his hips back again and she told him to keep rubbing that spot. He tilted his hips and pushed himself between her folds instead of penetrating her. Her clitoris became more swollen and was even stimulating him from that angle. She was rocking against him at that point, her eyes wide, not really expecting the feeling going through her when she came. He was as shocked as she was and went ahead and tilted his hips down again and pushed into her needing his own release. He could feel the contractions inside all around him and the extra fluid from her and it only took a few more thrusts to cause him to climax. He was moaning next to her ear, sometimes cussing. She was still wondering what had just happened to her. So, she asked him.

"What happened to me Sam?" she asked when he had calmed down a bit.

He looked down at her. "I think you came Quinn…"

"But I have before with you…that was way more intense…" she said.

"You had an orgasm face, Q…" he said quietly, pulling out of her and sitting up. "Maybe the times before weren't really…you know…orgasms."

"Well, wow…we need to do more of that then!" They both laughed at her saying that.

The next day as Quinn was eating breakfast, her mom came downstairs to have her breakfast.

"Quinn, we need to have a talk," she said sitting down at the table with Quinn. "Are you and Sam…being intimate?"

Quinn about choked on her bite of bacon. "Why do you need to know?"

"Last night," her mother started and Quinn died a little inside. "I came downstairs for some more Chablis and, well, saw you and Sam _together_ on the couch." Quinn thought quickly…the couch they had been on had its back to where her mother would've come down the back stairs. How much could she have seen?

"What do you think you saw?" Quinn asked her defensively.

"I saw your two heads moving together in such a way that he was on top of you doing something, Quinn," her mother told her.

Quinn looked down at her hands, knowing she was busted. "Why didn't you say something then?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't say anything probably because I was three sheets to the wind…I just came downstairs to get the last glass of wine to knock me completely out," she kind of laughed. "I like Sam, Quinn; I just want to be sure he is doing right by you, using protection or whatever, after what happened last year."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I love him and he loves me and yes, he always uses a condom," Quinn said, thinking _god how awkward_.

"Always?" her mother asked pointedly. _Bad choice of words, Quinn,_ she thought.

"We've only done it 3 times mother! And yes, a condom every time! I _do not_ want a repeat of last year," she said sighing.

"Try to be more discreet also…had I not been so _tipsy_ last night that would've been quite embarrassing, for all of us," her mother said. "If you and Sam are serious, have you thought about getting on the pill?"

Quinn had not given that any thought. "I don't know if we're serious or not…but I'll think about it. Sorry about…last night…we'll try to be more, uh, private in the future."

She had run up to her room then, pulling out her laptop. Once she had Google pulled up, she took a deep breath and entered female orgasms. She then had to go back and _human_ to the search box because all the results had to do with animals.__

_This is enlightening_ she thought, looking at the first few results to show up. She researched a medical page because she figured that would be mostly fact. She finally decided that the first couple times with Sam must've been him stimulating her G-spot, which felt good but nothing like last night. She read some stuff about the clitoris and decided that yeah, that was a true orgasm the night before and it had rocked her world.

She awoke then, papers scattered all around her on her bed about senior year. She looked at the time, 2:30. She showered and got ready to go to the bistro. She pulled on a pair of black dress pants and a short-sleeved button-up white blouse (they had told her to wear black and white). She stopped in at the flower shop to see Sam at 3:45.

The first thing she noticed was his whiskers were gone; he looked like a teenager again. _A damn fine teenager_ she thought. She said hello to the ladies who worked there and he pulled her by the hand over by some fresh flowers.

"Are you excited Q? I am, for you. I can't wait to see you tonight to see how it went. I'll miss you, ya know. Well, I've missed you all day today," he was a rambling mess. He leaned in to peck her on the cheek quickly.

"I'm a little nervous but not bad…wish me luck, okay?" she said.

"You got it…you better get down there before 4, okay? I love you…" he pecked her again and she ran a hand over his smooth cheek.

"I miss the whiskers, ya know," she said.

"I know…I gotta look presentable though," he answered, thinking his face felt so much better clean-shaven but then that reaction from her had been kind of mind-blowing so he was torn. "Do you think I could rock a goatee?"

She giggled. "Maybe silly…love you!"

At the Market Street Bistro, she walked in at 3:55 and told them she was there to start work as a hostess. The person working as the hostess smiled and took her to meet with the boss.

"My name is Angela; I'll be training you," the girl told Quinn.

"Great," Quinn replied. The boss had her fill out some paperwork, then gave her a nametag to affix to her top and told her Angela would be her trainer for the week. They went back to the front of the restaurant.

"Have you ever done this kind of work Quinn?" Angela asked.

"No, this is actually my first job," she answered. "Didn't you go to McKinley High? I'll be a senior there next year."

"Yeah, I graduated 2 years ago…don't miss it a bit!" Angela said and laughed. "I have to cut back on my hours here because I'm preggers, which is why they hired you."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Quinn said and smiled.

"Thank you…I'm kinda nervous…first one and all," Angela paused and Quinn saw the recognition cross her face. "Aren't you the Cheerio who got knocked up last year? I have some friends there your age."

Quinn felt her face flush. "Um, yeah, that was me…we gave the baby up for adoption."

Angela put her hand on Quinn's arm. "That must've been tough for you but what an unselfish thing to do."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy," Quinn replied. "So, what do I do first?" She was hoping to steer the conversation to anything else.

"Ummm, well, it's pretty easy. When people come in, you ask how many in their party and show them to a table; it's usually 2-4 people. Here's the table assignments for tonight, the tables each wait person has. Try to seat people evenly among them or they get pissed. Some people will call in and make reservations and here's that list, just check that if they tell you they have reservations. If the phone rings try to answer it. Sometimes people come in and pick up a call-in order but that's kinda rare. If they do, just go back to the kitchen to get it and we ring it up here. Oh yeah, the wait staff handle cashing out their own tables so we don't ring up actual eat-in customers." Quinn had never heard so much of something so foreign to her in her life.

Angela saw Quinn's worried expression. "You'll do fine! Look, here comes some people, just follow me."

Angela welcomed them to the bistro and asked how many. They said two and she checked the seating chart and made a tally mark next to a table. She took two menus and asked them to follow her, which they did. At the table, she placed the menus on two settings and told them so-and-so would be right with them.

"We need to find so-and-so to tell him he was 2 at table 13," Angela told her, heading off toward the kitchen.

Back at the hostess station, Quinn told Angela, "I will never figure all of this out."

Angela laughed. "You will! It just takes practice. Okay, here comes some more people." This time, Angela marked a "2" next to the table she took those people to. Back at the hostess station, Angela told Quinn that the most waiters on the floor at any time were four of them and at 7 when it was time for Quinn to leave they put out a sign that said 'seat yourself'. She also told her there were a couple busboys who cleared tables and kept the dining room straightened up.

"I think those dudes go to McKinley," Angela told Quinn.

"Oh, maybe I know them," she said. She saw them later but didn't recognize them.

The cooks were a couple older guys and a lady. The boss mainly stayed in his office but made an appearance during the dinner rush to see how things were going. Quinn could not remember anyone's name except Angela. She knew the waiters' names but couldn't remember who was who. Before she knew it, it was 10 minutes until 7.

"I can't believe how fast that flew by!" she told Angela as they placed the 'seat yourself' sign by the entrance.

"I'm sure I forgot some things…oh, like the chalkboard we put out on the sidewalk with the specials and we mark the seating chart in order of how we seat people so if someone else seats customers, like the boss, they just see what the highest number is on the chart to make sure they're not seating two new tables in the same section or whatever. Hopefully, I remember them all this week." Angela laughed.

"Thanks for showing me all this stuff tonight. Hopefully tomorrow I can help out more," Quinn told her.

She punched out at 7 with Angela and headed toward the front of the bistro.

"Oh, tomorrow park out back and come in through the back door. They don't like us to take up parking spots in front," Angela told her.

"Okay, thanks…see you tomorrow," Quinn said waving, heading to her car.

At her house, she found Sam in the family room with newly trimmed hair.

"Sam! I love it!" she said running her hands through it. He thankfully had left it long enough for her to do that. "You totally have a left eye!"

He laughed. "Cool, I'm glad you like it! Well, sit down and tell me all about it," he said, pointing toward the dining room table and walking to the kitchen, returning with her dinner.

"You would not believe it, but there is just _so_ much to learn! Like rotating where you seat the guests to split it up amongst the wait staff, answering the phone, ringing up to-go orders up, reservations, the chalkboard…just so much!" she said excitedly.

"Wow…sounds intense…" he said, having no idea what she was talking about.

"The girl training me went to McKinley a couple years ago and is pregnant now so that's why they hired me because she has to cut back on her hours. The busboys go to McKinley but I didn't recognize them. The waiters are all older than us. Angela, the girl training me, knew about me giving up Beth, asked if I was the pregnant Cheerio," her face kind of fell when she told him that. "Well, the three hours went by fast but I missed you. What did you do this afternoon?"

"I got my hair cut…it was like a mop…then played some ball with Mike Chang and some other guys…then came home for dinner," he said.

"This morning, I went through those papers that Ms. Pillsbury gave us about next year…maybe you ought to go through them before Wednesday. It's about college and classes for next year," she told him.

"After you eat, we can go through the classes if you want. I'd love to take a class with you next year, you know, besides Glee," he said.

"Sure…great idea Sam!" she said bubbly. She finished her dinner while he sat there listening to her about the rest of her night at the bistro.

They went to her room after she ate her supper and she pulled out the class schedule for their senior year.

"We have to take math, English, biology, and government…ugh, that sounds lame…and we'll sign up for Glee so that leaves two electives. Do you want to know what I thought about signing up for?" she asked him.

He looked at her, his eyes shining. "Tell me."

"Okay, don't freak out…but home ec and personal finance," she said quickly.

He wasn't too shocked about the home ec class; the personal finance was an odd choice.

"Awesome…tell me why," he replied.

"Well, the home ec class so I can learn to make scrambled eggs," they laughed. "And I thought we could take the personal finance class together to learn how to budget and stuff, you know, if we move this forward."

He stepped over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Move what forward?" She put her arms up around his neck.

"Move _us_ forward…" she said, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love how that sounds Q…" he answered, kissing her back. "Should we tell Ms. Pillsbury our plans?"

"What are our plans Sam?" she asked, honestly not sure.

"I wanna marry you before the end of the year Q," he said deeply, nuzzling her neck.

She looked at him. "The end of the school year?"

He looked down at her, shaking his head _no_. "The end of the actual year."

She hugged him tightly. "That makes it seem so real Sam."

"It does, doesn't it? Only if you're ready and we'd have to get our parents' permission," he said quietly.

"You've done research into this, haven't you?" she asked him. He paused.

"No! Okay, yes, you know, since we're both 17…and 18 seems so far away Q," he said.

She looked up at him. "Like a lifetime away…"

He took a deep breath, feeling the conversation was getting serious. "Let's go watch TV…"

"Okay…" she said, following him out of her room.

On the couch, she curled up next to him.

"Wanna hear something funny?" she asked him.

"What?"

"I remembered that time my mom caught us doing it here and had some weird belated sex talk with me," she snickered.

He laughed. "Oh yeah, your first O…" He poked her in the ribs. "I am so glad she didn't say anything that night…I would've just died…thank god for the booze!"

"Yeah really!" They were laughing. "I wonder if she saw your ass?"

"What? Oh my god Quinn! God, I hope not. That night was great, though," he said, recalling the details, how he finally wasn't so nervous with her and oh yeah, she put the condom on him, and her first orgasm.

"Yes…totally awesome…"

He scooted down a bit on the couch, and she curled even more into the crook of his shoulder. A couple hours later as the 11 o'clock news was coming on, they woke up.

"Sorry Sam…I didn't mean to fall asleep…" she said.

"No prob, sweetie…I'm gonna get ready for bed," he said, standing up and stretching. She stood up and stretched too.

"Have a good day tomorrow," she said yawning. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too," he said, giving her a hug and kiss.

She wandered up to her room, thinking _I can't wait til we can just sleep together and that's just to sleep_. Getting married by the end of the year was sounding better and better.


	26. Chapter 26

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, McKinley High, bistro

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **First week of summer vacation

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Tuesday was basically a repeat of Monday for Sam and Quinn. Quinn felt a little more at ease at the bistro, even tried seating some customers with Angela's help. At home, after supper, she and Sam walked to the park and swung for a while, enjoying the early summer evening. Back at her house, she kissed him goodnight, feeling kind of worn out. They had their appointment the next day at 11 with Ms. Pillsbury to sign up for their senior year classes.

Wednesday morning, Quinn tiptoed into the family room where Sam was still snoring. She sat down on her knees next to his head and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She had to kiss him a second time to get him to stir a bit. _I wish I could sleep like that _she thought.

"Time to rise and shine sleepyhead," she said quietly to him.

"Ugh…it's early Q…" he mumbled.

"It's 9 silly…time to get up!" she said, standing up and going to the other couch. He rolled onto his back and stretched. _There is a sight I never get tired of_she thought, staring at his crotch and his morning wood. She secretly wished she had some time to take care of that for him but not that morning. He was about to pop through the fly of his boxers. Then, she heard footsteps on the back stairs, meaning her mom or Bill was coming down. She hopped up and grabbed Sam's sheet to throw over his midsection and then sat back down.

"Good morning you two!" Bill said cheerfully. Quinn jumped up, standing between Bill and Sam, his erection still painfully obvious even under the sheet.

"I'm trying to wake up Sam…he's still snoozing," she said, knowing Sam would freak out if someone other than her saw his boner.

"You kids are so busy…you definitely need your rest. How is your new job going?" he asked, heading to the kitchen, Quinn following him.

"Fine…it should get better…a lot more to it than I could ever imagine. How are you and mom doing?" she asked.

"That's good to hear. That's a good first job for you Quinnie. Me and your mom are doing just fine…I sure love her! It makes me a bit sad that I didn't meet her sooner, actually," he said wistfully.

"You're so good for her Bill…she needed you in her life…_we _needed you in our lives," Quinn told him. She kind of thought of him as her stepfather already; he was more of a father to her than her biological father had ever been.

She felt Sam's presence behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"G'morning Quinnie…" he whispered into her ear.

"There's our handsome devil!" Bill said happily. "I told her to let you get your beauty rest, Sam."

Sam laughed, running his hand through his shorter hair. "I'd need days and days of sleep for that, Bill." To Quinn, he said, "I'm gonna get dressed, then we can have some breakfast, okay?"

"Mmmkay…" he stepped past her holding his clothes for the day against the front of his boxers.

Ten minutes later, he returned. She was waiting for him at the kitchen table.

"I was going to send a search party for you," she said, joking.

"Q…I had…stuff…to attend to…" he said, looking down at his groin. "Anytime you want to attend to it just say the word…"

She laughed. "We had company down here this morning, Samuel." He poured a glass of juice and sat down with her.

"Don't be mad…I'm just curious…but have you ever…you know…touched yourself?"

"Sam!"

"I was just wondering…you know I have…" he said, winking.

"What do you want for breakfast? I can make you toast, maybe a bagel," she said, trying to steer the conversation to anything else. She got up and went to the kitchen, and he followed her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be crude," he said.

She was popping bread into the toaster.

"Sam…no…I have not…" she said to him while he was getting butter and jelly out of the fridge.

"You should try it sometime…just saying, it's pretty awesome…takes the edge off…" he said, wanting to say more but not finding the courage.

"You want to watch, don't you?" she could read him like a book.

He dropped his mouth open in fake shock. "Quinn! Of course I don't…who am I kidding, of course I do…" She laughed at his poor attempt at lying.

"Maybe someday…we need to focus on senior year right now, Mr. Evans," she said.

"True…switching gears…" he said, buttering the toast as it popped out of the toaster, going back to the kitchen table.

"So what about college Sam? What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"Well, I'd have to find money first, I guess, and I don't even know what school or what to major in…so much to think about," he groaned.

"I was thinking scholarships…football for you or maybe show choir for both of us. What about your guitar playing? There are community colleges and the OSU campus is here in Lima. I wonder how this would affect us if we were like married?" she rattled off some of the questions in her mind.

"We'll just have to ask Ms. Pillsbury. Married people go to college, right?" he asked her.

"Surely they do…I wonder if we'd get some discount or something?" She looked at him across the table. Were they really having this conversation?

"Okay…I just have to throw this out there, Quinn…I miss sleeping with you, just sleeping, I mean I miss other stuff but just curling up with you at night, waking up with you in the morning…god I miss it…I can't get my mind off it…" he said suddenly. She came over to him, sitting on his knee.

"I miss it too Sam…I'm so lonely at night…" she said, kissing him.

"Yeah, lonely…it's so lonely down here at night…" he said, returning her kiss.

She looked at the time 10:20. "We've got to get ready to go to the school."

He sighed. "Yeah…let's get that stuff together."

She went upstairs to retrieve their paperwork and brought it back downstairs.

"Did you decide on your electives?" she asked him.

"I think I'll take the next astronomy class and the personal finance class with you," he said, smiling. "Gonna learn to budget!

They got to the school a little early and waited outside Ms. Pillsbury's office. At the time, she was counseling Mike and Tina together. They said hi to Sam and Quinn as they left. _At least we're not the only ones doing joint counseling _Quinn thought.

"Hello you two," Ms. Pillsbury said to them.

"Hi," they said, taking a seat.

"So, you both need to schedule your classes for next year and we need to discuss college options…those applications need to be mailed out by the end of summer," Ms. Pillsbury said.

"Here are the classes we've chosen," Quinn said, sliding their worksheets across the desk to her.

"Great kids! Thanks for putting some thought into this before showing up today…some kids come in with not even the first clue of what they need to take their senior year," she told them.

She entered their information into her computer to see how it would work out.

"Okay, it looks like I can get you in the classes you're requesting and you'll be in the same biology class, as well. You'll be in the same biology class, Glee, and personal finance. That's an interesting choice for you both…may I ask why?" she asked.

They looked at each other kind of nervously. The glance they exchanged made Ms. Pillsbury instantly wary that there was some underlying reason for it.

"Umm, Ms. Pillsbury, Quinn and I are dating and it's kind of serious and we're thinking of, uh, maybe getting married soon," Sam stumbled over the words. Talking about it with someone other than themselves was totally weird.

"Oh…Quinn, I hate to ask but I need to…are you expecting again?"

"No, Ms. Pillsbury…Sam and I are actually very much in love and want to start planning our future together. The personal finance class would help us learn to budget and save money and those things if and when we choose to get married." She reached over and held Sam's hand and smiled.

"Oh! Okay then," Ms. Pillsbury seemed very relieved. "It sounds like you've thought about this. Have you talked to your parents yet? I agree, though, the personal finance class would be helpful for you."

"It's kind of a new thing so we haven't talked to our parents yet about it," Sam answered her. She printed off their class schedules for them.

"Any ideas about college?" she asked them. They looked at one another again.

"We were wondering about scholarships and also how would it work if we got married and then went to college? Is there help out there for married people going to college?" Quinn asked.

Ms. Pillsbury looked at them, blinking.

"You mean if you got married before you graduated high school? You're planning on getting married during your senior year then? You're both 17, right? I believe you need your parent's permission in the state of Ohio if you're under 18 to get married," she rattled on nervously. She had not realized before that they were talking about getting married as seniors. "That's a huge decision kids, a major life change."

"Sam and I plan on being married by the end of this year," Quinn said confidently. He looked at her smiling. She seemed much more at ease with that idea than when he brought it up before. "So, yeah, during our senior year, but we'd still like to go to college if at all possible."

Ms. Pillsbury smiled at them. "Well, it sounds as though congratulations are in order for you two. I'm very happy for you both. I'll tell you what…I don't have the information at my fingertips about married folks going to college but if you'll give me a week or so I can check into the options and get the information to you. There is the OSU campus here, there are some community colleges in the area. Do you have any ideas about majors?" They both shook their heads _no_.

"Well, that is something for you both to think about then. I am proud of you both for thinking ahead and keeping grounded…I know how it feels to be in love…" she said wistfully, "…and the passion you feel for the other sometimes clouds your rational decisions, but it seems you are taking it a step at a time. So, let me get some info together for you…oh, this is something you have not yet discussed with your parents, correct?" They both nodded.

"Okay, well, it's not something I need to report to any parent or authority figure so I can mail the info to you or email you when I get it and you can come in and pick it up…whatever is comfortable for you," she said.

"You can just mail it…they won't open our mail," Quinn said.

"Okay, I'll just copy the info and mail Sam a copy…" Ms. Pillsbury said.

"Oh," he said, "Quinn and I live together, so…"

Ms. Pillsbury just sat there, blinking again.

"My family had a financial hardship earlier this year; we lost our house and had to move to a one-room motel room and Quinn offered us her house to stay at temporarily until my parents could find jobs and get back on their feet," Sam explained.

"Sam, I'm so sorry to hear that. I think there are even programs out there to assist the homeless," she said. That word still stung him. "It sounds like Quinn has been a very good friend to you and your family."

"She's totally rad," he said, smiling and winking at Quinn.

In their car, Sam said to Quinn, "Well, I think that went well."

"Was it just me or was it strange to tell someone else our plans?" she asked.

"It felt weird, maybe because I haven't actually asked you yet…maybe…but I'm glad we got the ball rolling, ya know? I liked how she said she was proud of us, after the initial shock wore off," he laughed.

She laughed with him. "What do you think about her saying she knew what it felt like to be in looooove and be so passionate about the other person? I know what she means…" She picked up his hand.

"That was a little freaky," he agreed. "I can't believe the meeting took nearly 2 hours! Ready for lunch?"

"Definitely!"

At her house, they had lunch and just hung out until it was time for her to get ready for work.

"I'll miss you tonight. I think I'm hooking up with Chang to shoot some hoops. Did you hear? The public pool is opening next week, finally! We can get our swim on now that it's getting hotter out," he said happily.

"That's awesome! Can't wait!" she said.

She went into work and things started making sense to her finally. She finally remembered the busboys' names, Derek and Jack, but sometimes confused them. One of them looked similar to the dark brunette boy who had talked to her at Cedar Point and the other one had light brown wavy hair and was kind of nervous looking. She found out that they would be seniors the upcoming year also. They kind of looked familiar to her from school, but she couldn't really place them.

"Weren't you a Cheerio?" the dark brunette asked her.

"Yeah, but I decided to stay in Glee Club," she said.

"Really? The Glee Club? Isn't that for like losers?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't call us losers…just friends…I met my boyfriend there…how could that be a bad thing?" she said, smiling.

"Boyfriend? Wait…Finn or Puck?"

"Neither…Sam Evans," she said proudly.

"The homeless dude?" he asked surprised.

"He's not homeless," she replied.

"Oh, must be someone else I'm thinking of then…" he said and went off to clear a table. She was glad for that.

"Derek's just an asshole…don't pay any attention to him," Jack said, coming up next to her.

"It's nothing…just stupid gossip," she said.

"I think it's awesome that you helped him and his family out…you must be a great friend," he said to her, smiling.

"Thank you Jack. It was just the right thing to do. Sam was a good friend to me, too, still is," she said, smiling thinking about Sam.

"Did he give you that pretty ring?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually here on prom night," she said recalling that evening.

"Hey…that's right…you two were here…I had to work that night, then went to prom with some buddies," he said, remembering the blonde couple that night, how Sam had scooted closer to Quinn, holding her hand, kissing her.

"It was a very special night for us," she said. Customers were approaching the entrance. "I gotta run!"

Angela was at the hostess station after she seated those people and got the waiter.

"So, little Jack seems kinda into you…he's a good kid," Angela told her.

"He's nice…Derek's kinda odd…I'm dating someone though…he delivers for the flower shop a few doors down," Quinn told her.

"Are you shitting me?" Angela whispered to her. "The blonde kid? He's super freaking hot! If I wasn't all knocked up I'd be all up in his business!" Quinn was taken aback. She had never heard anyone talk about Sam that way. "Funny story…before I knew I was pregnant he stopped in here for something or other and I totally flirted with him. I'm sorry Quinn…I didn't know he was taken. He was a total gentleman though, didn't respond to me at all, and look at me…" she ran her hands up and down herself "…I am the total package, minus the baby bump. I can't tell you how many times little Derek has tried to tap this…ugh, even after he knew I was preggers!"

All Quinn could say was _wow_. She was suddenly so happy that it was 6:55.

Later, at home after eating her supper and listening to Sam's afternoon (hoops with Chang), they were cuddling on the couch in front of the TV.

"So, Sam, I didn't know you had the opportunity to meet hot single ladies while you were working," she said, still feeling the sting of Angela relating how she flirted with him.

He sat up, suddenly fully aware that something was bothering Quinn. "What? I have no idea what you're talking about. I work with the flower shop ladies…they're kinda not young, not single, and definitely not hot."

"Angela told me a funny story today when I told her I was dating the delivery boy for the flower shop. She seemed to know who _you_ are, said you had stopped in there and she had flirted with you," Quinn told him.

Sam looked clearly stunned. "The only two times I've been there was for our date and when I stopped in to make the reserv….." Oh crap…he remembered that girl. "Okay, Quinn, yeah I know who you're talking about and yeah she flirted with me big time…I just did what I needed to do and left and have never thought about her again until just now…I swear." _So this is what it feels like to be on the other side of jealousy _he thought. He knew Quinn had to believe him. Quite honestly, his first thought about that girl was she was kind of trashy, coming onto him at her place of work and him just there to conduct business.

"Okay Sam…it was just weird to hear someone talking about you that way and telling me that stuff. I trust you, Sam…I just never have had to deal with that before," she told him, sealing that with a kiss.

"God Quinn…I only have eyes for you…I know that sounds like the song or whatever but it's true. I don't pay attention to other chicks at all…you are first and foremost in my mind, always," he told her, returning her kiss.

"That makes me feel better, Sam," she whispered. "I've got to go to the chamber of loneliness now and let you get your sleep. I love you."

She started off for her bedroom and then came back to him.

"Do me a favor this week, will ya?" she asked him. He was standing up starting to put his bed together, and she was on her tiptoes to look him in the eye as closely as possible.

"Sure, anything…"

"Do you think you can keep from, you know, touching your thing, until the weekend? I wanna get you all worked up…" she was kissing him by the time she finished her request.

"Uh, I think so…maybe…I'll try…" he said, wondering where she was going with this.

"Cool, thanks…I'll tell ya more this weekend okay?"

"Okay Q…I love you…"


	27. Chapter 27

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, mall, bistro, bowling alley

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **First week of summer vacation

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: Sorry this is so long! I hope it's not too boring. Also, I'm not sure why I'm losing a space after italicized words. I edit all of them but when I check the published the document the space is gone again. ARGH.  
><strong>

It was Saturday morning, and Stevie and Stacey were in the family room trying to wake up Sam. He was awake, turned away from them on the couch pretending to still be asleep, his hand covering his hard-on, afraid they were going to try to wrestle him awake. He had been awake for a while trying to make the stupid erection go away but debating on whether or not to just take care of it. Quinn had asked him to try to leave it alone for a couple days...why, he didn't know, something about getting him worked up, but he was starting to get that edgy feeling where he knew it was going to have to be taken care of soon. As it turned out, having your little siblings bother the crap out of you was a great way to kill a boner so he finally "woke up" and started goofing around with them. He had to work that day from noon until 4 and Quinn from 4 until 7, so their day was pretty much shot. She had mentioned going bowling that night with some of the Glee kids so maybe they'd get out and have a little fun.

Thursday and Friday had passed uneventfully, just going to their jobs and then hanging around the house. He found that with Quinn working afternoons, he'd be hanging out with the Glee guys playing softball or shooting hoops or playing video games. Most of their girlfriends had picked up part-time jobs for the summer also so none of them had anything to do in the afternoons. He felt like he was getting to know them better. He still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Quinn was getting more comfortable with her job, and he was adjusting to working full-time hours. Now, he not only did the deliveries for the flower shop but he also started running errands for the business around town and they were teaching him how to care for the plants and flowers. He thought that was kind of cool. He was curious as to what his first paycheck was going to be after working 40 hours the first week. He might meet the $1000 goal he had set for himself quicker than he anticipated, which kind of made him nervous. He had been nervous when he picked out the promise ring; choosing an engagement ring was a whole new level of anxiety for him.

His parents' jobs were going well. His father's job was the perfect match for him. His mom had been promoted to a supervisor so was actually making more money. His father had told Sam that by the end of the year he hoped to be able to rent a home as he felt he'd finally be financially stable once again. The thought of moving away from Quinn kind of played on Sam's mind a few days after hearing that news. This was after he and Quinn had had their discussion about their future so maybe they wouldn't have to live apart...he guessed it just depended on how Quinn felt about the whole _let's get married while we're still in high school _idea.

The whole week after Cedar Point he had questioned himself on bringing that up to her, especially after seeing her hesitation. It had felt so right, though, being there with her on their own, not having to answer to anyone but themselves, sleeping together without having to shut and lock doors, not watching over their shoulder if they wanted to kiss one another. At least at the meeting with Ms. Pillsbury, she had sounded sure of herself when talking about their plans so that had kind of boosted his spirits. He was still waiting for the distraction of working more hours and her just working to take his mind away from the fact he had to sleep on a couch on an entire different floor of the house away from her.

Quinn had gotten up a little earlier than normal on Saturday to meet the girls at the mall to do some shopping. She needed a couple more pairs of black slacks for work and a couple more white tops or else she'd be doing laundry every night. She hated not seeing Sam before he went to work but she was planning on them going bowling later that night so they'd have some couple time. She saw Mercedes and Tina waiting for her outside Elder-Beerman. They started walking around the mall, trying to decide where to shop.

"I guess Sam has been spending a lot of time with Mike and Tommy this week since you started your new job," Tina said. "Which is totally cool because it keeps Mike outta trouble while I'm working." Tina was working at a tanning salon; Mercedes at an accessories store for young ladies.

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure it's the same with Sam, keeping him out of trouble."

They walked past a day spa. "Kurt said he got the best facial here," Mercedes said. The word _facial_ forced a memory to pop up in Quinn's head. She felt close enough to these two girls that she felt comfortable asking her question.

"You guys, last year in gym, I overheard some girls in the locker room talking about getting a facial and they were kind of giggling and they said Puck was good at giving them. I know he doesn't give people facials like at the day spa...so...do you know what they meant? They weren't talking about a slushie facial, were they? I'm guessing it's dirty but I don't know and no way am I asking Sam."

Mercedes and Tina looked at one another and then at Quinn. "You don't get out much, do you Quinn?" Mercedes said, laughing. She looked at Tina. "Do you want to tackle this or me?"

"I've never had one...just heard about them," Tina said and Mercedes nodded.

"This is just secondhand information. It's kinda gross, though," Mercedes told her. They sat down at a table in the food court to whisper to one another.

"Okay...gosh, I don't even know where to begin..." Tina said, taking a deep breath. "You know when a guy is getting ready to...you know...like come...he pulls out and kind of...shoots it...up onto your belly or chest or _face_. This is just weird to talk about. I'm sure it's hot in the heat of the moment but in the food court...uh no."

The first thing Quinn thought was Puck is a man-whore. Secondly, it probably would be hot with Sam, maybe not so much in the face but the shooting part up on her belly sounded interesting. She was so glad she hadn't asked Sam about this. He would be mortified.

"I've heard you don't have to be actually doing it...the guy can just be...you know...wanking it," Mercedes added, snorting.

"I think there's a trick to making it shoot...at least that's what Mike told me," Tina said, and they all giggled.

"Thanks for enlightening me this morning ladies!" Quinn said. "How did your counseling session go with Ms. Pillsbury Tina?" Time to change the subject.

"Fine...Mike and I have a couple classes together. How about yours?"

"Okay...Sam and I have biology together...that ought to be a blast!" They laughed. She did not mention the talk they had with Ms. Pillsbury about their plans for the future.

"Maybe he can learn to shoot in that class!" Mercedes joked.

"Oh my god! Please, don't ever say anything to him that I asked you guys about _facials_...he would be so embarrassed," Quinn said, thinking the joking was going too far.

"So bowling tonight? What time should we meet you there?" Quinn asked them.

"What time do you get done at the bistro?" Tina asked.

"Seven o'clock. Is 8 okay?" They decided 8 was fine and continued shopping.

Quinn wound up getting home at 1, missing Sam. She had found her pants and tops and picked him up some new basketball shorts that he seemed to live in and a couple new t-shirts, a couple toys for Stevie and Stacey, and a silk nightie to surprise Sam some night. She was tired of him seeing her in a t-shirt and panties or a nightshirt even though he had told her it was sexy as hell when she wore one of his t-shirts to bed. Of course, when she asked for Mercedes and Tina's opinion on the nightie, she was met with fake shock from those two. They finally conceded that Sam would quite enjoy it and for her to just go for it.

She went on to work at 4, wondering how Sam's day was going. She hoped he got a new cell phone soon so they could be in contact throughout the day. When his family had moved into the motel, he had had to sell his cell phone and had not been able to afford a new one yet. Now that they were both working maybe he could check into that, she thought.

Work was pretty fast-paced that night since it was a Saturday. It was her last day of training and she pretty much handled the dinner rush herself. She had Sunday off and then Monday would be her first night working alone.

"I saw your hottie of a BF today, Quinn," Angela told her as they were getting ready to go.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah, out back while I was taking a smoke break before you got here. He looked cranky," Angela said.

"Cranky?"

"Well, since I now know his name, I hollered _hello Sam_ to him and he just nodded. Of course, Stephen had stopped by to say hi so that started an argument. God, men," Angela related to Quinn.

Quinn thought Sam was probably just pissed that Angela knew his name and laughed in her head about him being pissy toward Angela. _Just leave my man alone_ she thought.

"Is Stephen your boyfriend then?" Quinn asked, trying to change the subject, which it seemed to her that was all she did lately.

"Fiancé...babydaddy...asshole...any of those terms fit him. Those Lopez boys are no good," Angela said.

"Lopez? Stephen Lopez? Isn't his sister Santana?" Quinn asked, shocked. She knew Santana's older brother Stephen and he was no good, from what Santana said about him.

"Yes! And she is such a slutty whore. Stephen says she 'swings the other way' if you know what I mean but I don't buy it," Angela said.

"Oh...I don't know her that well...just from around school," Quinn lied.

"You and Blondie have any big plans tonight?" Angela asked her.

"I think we're going bowling later on with some friends. We haven't seen much of each other this week," Quinn replied.

"Ooooo...absence makes the heart grow fonder...or something like that!" Quinn had really no idea what she meant by that but kind of laughed. "What are you and Stephen doing?"

"Are you kidding me? We never go out. I'll be sitting at home with his mother, I'm sure, trying not to barf while he's out with his buddies doing whatever they do. Have fun bowling...I'm sure you'll have a good time out with your cutie and your friends."

"Thanks...I hope the rest of your weekend is okay," Quinn told her.

The boss came up to them and told Quinn she had done a fine job that week and asked if she was ready to go it alone on Monday.

"Very much so, sir," Quinn said. It was quitting time then so she took off for home, anxious to see Sam.

He was waiting in the driveway for her, leaning up against his car. She got out and fell into his arms.

"I have missed you today," she mumbled against his neck.

"Such a long day Q..." he said back, finding her lips, needing to kiss her.

"You have got to stop kissing me...I'm about to pull you into that car and do naughty things to you," she said, only half joking.

He smirked. "How naughty? You know, I've been 'controlling my urges' for like 3 days now...I might freaking explode."

"Control them for just a couple more hours...we're going bowling with Glee peeps tonight," she said, waiting on the groan.

"Uuuggghhh Quinn...okay, just don't be surprised if you turn around and I'm humping a bowling ball...just saying..." he groaned. She couldn't help but laugh at that image.

"I need to change outta these clothes. Hey, I got you some new stuff. Wanna see?" she said, taking his hand and leading him into the house.

She showed him the new shorts and t-shirts. She had hidden the lingerie.

"Cool...I like 'em...did you find the stuff you were looking for?" he asked her.

"Yeah, so now I have like 3 or 4 changes of clothes for the bistro and won't have to do laundry every stinking night," she said.

They got ready to go bowling and drove over to the bowling alley, meeting up with most of the Glee Club kids there. For the first game, they broke into teams of girls versus boys. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Lauren, and Betsy made up the girls' team and Sam, Tommy, Mike, Puck, Artie, Kurt, and Blaine made up the boys' team.

"Where's Finn and Rachel tonight?" someone asked Kurt.

"Rachel has some audition next week for a play through the community actors guild, maybe Wizard of Oz? I'm not sure, but they're working on her audition I guess," Kurt told the group.

"They need to take a break for fun sometimes. They seemed to have a good time at Cedar Point," Mercedes noted.

It had been a while since either Sam or Quinn had bowled but after the first few frames they started actually knocking down pins and having a good time. The boys were boisterous and having a good time, deciding that the harder they threw the ball down the lane the more pins they'd knock over. The girls, on the other hand, were trying to use strategy when they threw a ball. It was pretty much a tied up game toward the end. After Sam's last throw, he asked Quinn if she wanted anything from the snack bar; he was going to get a pop.

"Sure, bring me back one," she told him. She turned back to watch her teammates bowl.

"Hey Quinn," she heard a boy's voice over the ruckus. She turned and saw Jack behind her with his bowling gear.

"Hurry up dumbass...I wanna get this started," Derek was walking past Jack toward another lane.

"Oh hi Jack! I see you wanted to get your bowl on too," she said and laughed at how that sounded out loud.

He laughed too. "Yeah, I guess you could say that...you all having fun?" He looked at the huge group of kids who were now taking an interest in him talking to her.

"Yeah...the girls are about to kick the boys' collective ass at this one...I think we're playing couples next," she said.

"Cool...yeah, I bet Derek I could beat him in 3 so we'll see...he needs to be knocked down a peg or two..." Jack said, looking off at Derek setting up their names on the computer.

"Here ya go Q...hi..." Sam was back with her pop and looked at Jack, trying to keep his cool. It wasn't like this guy was all up in her business like the dude at Cedar Point but something about him put him on Sam's radar, maybe the way he was looking at Quinn with invisible little hearts floating around his head, but Quinn was just looking at him like she would Artie or Mike.

"You must be Sam...have heard a lot of great things about you," Jack said. Sam looked at Quinn.

"Sam, this is Jack...he works at the bistro with me...and Derek too," she pointed off to a few lanes away when Derek shouted _get the hell over here_to Jack.

Jack stuck his hand out to Sam, and Sam shook it slowly. "Nice to meet you Sam," Jack said.

"Yeah, you too..." Sam replied, dropping his hand.

"See ya later Quinn," Jack said and took off for his lane.

Sam put his arm around Quinn's waist and whispered to her, teasing her, "He has a crush on you!"

She swatted his arm. "No he doesn't...god Sam! He's just being friendly, that's all. Derek is the asshole...ugh."

He looked at her and smiled. "Cool...I'm glad you have a friend there...that Angela chick is wack..."

"Yeah, she told me she yelled at you today right in front of her babydaddy! She said you looked 'cranky'!"

"I wish she'd just leave me alone...yuck," he said. It was their turn to bowl. He watched her throw the ball down the lane and come back cheerful after knocking down 8 pins. "Go for the spare Q!" She went back up and he glanced over at Jack's lane and caught him staring at Quinn. The guy definitely was crushing on her hard, even after meeting her boyfriend. He was going to have to keep an eye on that situation. He saw the other guy slap the back of Jack's head; he must've forgotten his turn since he was staring so intensely at Quinn. Sam thought the other dude did seem like an asshole.

At Jack's lane, he caught Quinn in his peripheral vision while Derek was throwing his ball. He didn't realize Sam was watching him. Then, he felt Derek slap him up the back of his head. "Jesus, get the lead out Jackhole...it's your throw!" _Derek was such a dick_ he thought. He had overheard Quinn talking about going bowling later that night and he had no one else to ask to go with him except idiot Derek. He didn't want to show up there alone on a Saturday night, but he wanted to check her out outside of the bistro. Of course, he forgot about Sam and the fact he'd probably be with her. _Did you think she was just bowling all by herself dumbass?_he berated himself. She finished her second throw, picking up her spare, and ran back over to Sam who took her in a hug and kissed her right on the lips. And she kissed him back.

When Quinn came back to him after throwing her second ball, he instinctively took her in a hug and kissed her. He didn't do it to send a message to Jack; it was just instinct. And it felt so good when she kissed him back. He knew that guy was probably seeing all this, but he really didn't care, just wanted to be close to Quinn.

"Okay, Sam...your turn..." she told him, smiling. He got up and she took his seat, her back to the guys a few lanes away. _She is totally not paying one bit of attention to him; she is all about me tonight_ Sam thought. He threw the ball and got a strike, yelling and punching the air. He turned back to Quinn and she was watching him, clapping and smiling.

He sat down next to her. She leaned in and whispered to him, "God you are so hot..."

He leaned his forehead up against hers, closing out the world around them, and whispered, "So are you..." Then they were kissing, trying to keep it PG, but her hand wound up on his knee, squeezing him, starting to inch up. He had to move it back to her leg.

"Not here Q...I can't bowl with a boner," he mumbled and that made her sit up and laugh out loud. "Really...it's not funny."

"I know Sam...it just sounded funny...ugh, my turn again," she said, looking up at the screen keeping track of scores.

"Just watching you bowl is kinda doing it for me," he said quietly to her. Watching her bowl in tiny Cheerios shorts, an old t-shirt of his, and her hair done up in a ponytail was turning him on. He was slouching in his seat so he sat up straighter, adjusting his junk as he moved. She saw him do that.

"I told ya..." he said, catching her eyeball his crotch. She smiled and got up to bowl. Tearing his eyes off her for a second, he glanced back toward Jack's lane. That guy was staring at her again. Sam could at least understand why...she was looking particularly hot that night...but still, _he knew she was with Sam_. He debated with himself about having a little man-to-man with the dude and decided against it. There was no law against looking at people, though what Jack was doing might be considered _leering_ at Quinn, and he didn't want to screw up a fun evening out with her.

At Jack's lane, Derek sat down next to him at the computer console. "Seriously dude...you need to stop staring at that chick...her boyfriend looks all crazy and _he's_ watching _you_...did you realize that? He _knows_ you're looking at her. I wouldn't be surprised if he fucking kicks your ass when we leave...I fucking would. Anyway, she isn't paying one damn bit of attention to you...she was practically humping him a few minutes ago."

"I'm not staring at her...I'm watching those two hot lesbian chicks..." Jack said. He had noticed Brittany and Santana very privately sharing lady kisses in their lane. He had also seen Quinn and Sam locked in a pretty close embrace, as well.

"Yeah, well, let it fucking go, man. You'll never have anything of that caliber," Derek spat out at him.

"What the fuck ever, man," Jack knew he was right, though. "It's your bowl..."

In Sam and Quinn's lane, the couples competition came to an end. Somehow, Brittany and Santana won with Kurt and Blaine taking second place. Sam and Quinn were next to last, finishing ahead of Mike and Tina. The group decided on a third game where they just all bowled against one another.

"I am such a craptastic bowler, Q," Sam told her, waiting for their turns to bowl. "I do so much better on the video game. You're pretty good though. We would've came in dead last on that last game had it not been for your mad bowling skills, girlfriend."

"You got that one strike Sam...that was awesome," she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "You're awesome...now go bowl."

"Well, if it isn't Sammy Evans!" he heard a female voice shriek behind him. He saw Quinn stop before throwing her ball down the lane and turn to look behind her.

"Oh god Stephen! Please go away!" Santana yelled in his general direction. He finally turned to look behind him. That pregnant girl Quinn worked with was standing there with a male version of Santana.

"Shut up Satan!" Angela yelled back to Santana. Then, turning back to Sam and asking sweetly, "So, are you and Quinn having fun tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, great time," her boyfriend was giving him the stink-eye, then looked over at Santana.

"Hey BrittBritt," the boyfriend said.

"Hey Stephen...what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Uh, bowling?" he answered, rolling his eyes at Angela. "Let's go..." He was moving her onto their lane.

Santana yelled at Sam across the computer console in their lane. "How do you know that witch?"

"What? I don't know what..." he answered, confused.

"My brother's babymamma...she _spoke_ to you just now..." she hissed.

"I didn't know that was your brother San...jeesh...I guess she works with Q at the bistro," he said. He was so confused and really was just ready to get Quinn home. She sat down next to him.

"That was weird Sam," she said. "Ugh...my hands are filthy from that ball...I'll be back." She jumped up and headed toward the ladies room. His eyes went back to his friend Jack who was watching her walk behind his lane to the restroom. Then, he jumped up and appeared to head toward the mens room. _Oh this shit is not happening_ Sam thought and got up and went to the mens room too. He watched Jack enter the mens room, and he followed a few seconds later, finding him at a urinal. So, Sam did what any rational teenage boy would and sidled up next to him at the next urinal, pulling the front of his shorts down, and flopping his junk out.

"Having fun with your buddy, Jack?" Sam asked him in a shitty tone of voice, staring at him, not even caring if he was hitting the urinal or not, just pointing in that general direction.

"Uh, yeah, I guess..." Jack said, glancing at Sam's junk since he just dropped it all right out in the open and then keeping his eyes on his own dick.

"I'm gonna tell you this one time and one time only..._leave her alone_," Sam said, shaking his penis and then tucking it back in his shorts.

"Dude, I..." Jack started.

"Quit the fucking staring at her dude," Sam had stepped up right next to the guy as he was peeing and had said that very quietly. Sam went over to a sink and quickly washed his hands and then stood by the exit. He watched Jack finish up at the urinal and then wash his hands. Jack stepped up to the exit.

"Were you trying to run into her next to the bathrooms? Is that why you all of a sudden had to piss when you saw her go to the ladies room?" Sam opened the door and looked down toward his lane and saw her sitting there.

"Leave her alone," was the last thing he said to him and he took off for his lane.

Yeah, that dude is crazy

Jack thought _but can't Quinn make her own decisions?_

"I was wondering where you ran off to..." she said when he sat down next to her.

"Well you went to wash your hands or whatever and I thought I'd better go too..." he said. "What frame are we in? This game is taking forever!"

"I think the sixth frame...it is taking forever...with 14 of us bowling..." she told him.

"Well, we're over halfway through...I suppose I'll survive," he said, laughing. She laughed too. She was getting anxious to get him home, though. It had been a long week for her and she was kind of wanting to have some private time alone with him. She had deliberately worn shorty-shorts and his t-shirt to get him worked up, but he seemed a little distracted throughout the night. Once she got him alone, though, it'd be a different story and no distractions.

Finally, they got through all the frames and were putting up the balls and switching into their street shoes. At this point, all Sam was focused on was getting Quinn alone. He didn't even care that he came in last when they bowled against one another, usually being somewhat competitive. He barely broke 100. Quinn managed to do better, finishing fifth, so she was happy about that. They paid for their games and walked out to their car with the rest of the Glee kids. At the car, he leaned her up against it, just wanting to be close to her. She put her hands behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. They weren't putting on a show for their friends; they moved it to the far side of the vehicle so no one could watch them or so they thought. He had moved his hands from her waist down to her butt, pulling her in close to his groin so she could feel his hardness against her.

"God Q...I'm ready to get you home..." he groaned.

"We gotta drive there first...I'm not sure I can pry myself off you..." she mumbled. He loved it when he knew she wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

"Let's roll then..." he said quietly, pulling himself away from her and walking quickly to his side of the car after opening and closing her door for her. A car sped by him in the parking lot, and he caught a glimpse of Jack behind the wheel. He just knew, he knew Jack had followed them out and was _watching_ them next to the car, and now pealed out because he was probably pissed that Quinn was very obviously with him. Actually, as Sam thought about it, that behavior was somewhat disturbing. He made a mental note to talk to Quinn about it later, not liking how that guy was apparently obsessing over her. _I mean, I suppose one could say I obsess over Quinn but that's different, that's a healthy obsession and she kind of obsesses over me too...damn, we wanna get married!_ he thought as he drove them home. _That dude knows he can't have her and is acting all freaky about it._

"Why so quiet Sammy?" she asked from the passenger's side, noticing his jaw was clenching and unclenching.

"No reason Q...just thinking I did a great job at throwing my last game so I didn't have to bowl a perfect game _again_," he said joking. She laughed at him as they pulled into the driveway.

"So tonight, since mom and Bill are at his place, I was wondering if you'd like to stay up in my room?" she asked him quietly.

"I'd love to Q..." he answered, thinking _thank you god_.

In her room, he held her and gazed into her eyes. _It's so intense, just looking in her eyes, knowing what we're getting ready to do..._he thought.

"So, why did you not want me to touch myself Q?" he asked her, his face at her shoulder and neck leaving kisses there. She loved the feel of his lips on her neck, distracting her from her answer.

"Mmmmm...so you'd have a big one..." she muttered.

He smirked against her neck. "A big one?"

"Yeah...big O..." Now, he got it.

"What about you Q? When was your last O?" he asked.

"Mmmmm...Sunday..."

"You're due for a big one too..." he whispered.

"Mmmm...hmmmm..." she inhaled, getting ready to make her request to him.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Yep..."

"I want you to do something for me tonight..." He paused with his kissing, looking at her.

"Anything..."

"I want you to shoot up on my belly..." That made him stop completely what he was doing, which was taking off her t-shirt, his shirt long gone already.

"What?"

"You know...pull out and shoot on me..." she said quietly, looking up at him.

"Have you been watching porn or something?" he asked her. She shook her head _no_. "Ummm...I can try to...I'll have to get the condom off and then there's no guarantee it'll actually _shoot_...I think it takes practice..." He had read in a porn magazine a couple years ago how to do it and had tried it at the time with masturbation but had never really gotten too far with it.

"If it doesn't work tonight, we can always try again, right?" she asked him. "It's kind of a fantasy of mine." She seemed embarrassed to be asking him as she was looking back down at her hands.

"Are you like embarrassed Q?" he asked her. "I'm just shocked you even know what that is..."

"Well, you know, the girls were talking..." she said.

"Oh..." he wondered what else had been shared with 'the girls'. He was actually kind of afraid to know. He started kissing her again.

"This has got to go..." he said, pulling the t-shirt over her head.

"And these..." she said, tugging his shorts down. "I didn't know you wore UnderArmour under your shorts all the time...I just thought when you played ball."

"Wear 'em so no one gets a show up the leg of my shorts..." He definitely didn't want to flash his balls to everyone at the bowling alley. Then, he recalled pulling his dick out right in front of that dude in the bathroom, now in hindsight thinking it probably wasn't very impressive but the dude had looked down at him when he did it, which is a giant 'don't' in the mens room.

"And these..." he said, pulling her shorts down so far, letting them hit the floor. "A thong...no wonder I couldn't see any panty lines tonight."

"You were looking?" she asked him.

He kind of grinned sheepishly at her. "I'm _always _looking Q..." He hooked a finger in her thong, pushing it down slowly.

"I want to feel your skin against mine Quinn..." he said, kissing her again.

"Yes..." She moved the UnderArmour over his ass first, then pulled it over his erection and pushed them as far down as she could until she finally felt them slip down to the floor. She took his hand and walked him over to the bed. He pulled a condom out of her nightstand and dropped it by her pillow. She scooted onto the bed, and he followed her.

He was pressing up against her hip, kissing her. "God...this feels so good...I've missed you Quinn..."

"I've missed you too..."

He reached for the condom, got it on himself, and moved on top of her, moving his cock over her clitoris a few times before entering her. He looked at her; her eyes were closed.

"You're so ready for me Q...god this is incredible..." he whispered. She moved her mouth to his to kiss him.

He decided to try something new...he moved an arm underneath one of her legs, nudging it upward.

"On my shoulder Q...your leg..." She lifted that leg up onto his shoulder and felt him slip in even deeper.

"Sweet jesus Q...oh my god..." He couldn't believe he'd actually moved into her farther. He started pushing faster and then pulled out, panting above her.

"Sam?" she whimpered.

"I've gotta do this to...shoot...gotta build it up and bring it back down a few times," he grunted out. The feeling passed, and he pressed back into her. They built back up into a fast rhythm when he pulled out again.

"One more time Q...I've gotta let it go next time though..." he said breathlessly.

He pushed in again slowly and kept the rhythm slow until he felt the sweet spot. He tried to move gently over that ridge or whatever he could feel but that was almost making it worse for him so he went for it and started moving faster.

It was definitely working for Quinn because he felt that clenching around his cock and her whining picked up until all she could say was _SamSamSam_ and just hearing his name about did it for him. _God that hot feeling...gotta pull...gotta pull..._his mind was going crazy. He pulled out fast, braced himself on his knees against the back of her thighs, ripped that condom off with his left hand, and squeezed his dick hard with his right hand.

"Q...Q...get ready..." he panted above her and felt her look up. He took one strong jerk with his right hand from the head to the base of his shaft and let it fly, closing his eyes and thrusting his hips forward.

Uuunnhhh...oh shit

he grunted feeling the orgasm hit him. He heard her gasp. He just held onto the base of the shaft for a few moments, feeling his cock twitch, and then slowly moved his hand to feel the head, eyes still closed. It was dribbling out by then and he used it to massage his penis, feeling kind of odd being up over her, not even wanting to know where he had came.

"Sam...that was too freaking hot..." he heard her whisper and finally opened his eyes and looked down. There was a trail of his semen from between her breasts down to her belly button. Then, he kind of wished he had watched.

"So...did it like shoot out of there?" he asked, sitting back on his butt.

She nodded, running a finger in it and licking it off her finger.

"Killing me Q...killing me..." he said and laughed. He got up off her bed, found the condom he had just thrown in the heat of the moment (oddly enough, stuck to her dresser...had he thrown it that hard?), and went to the bathroom to get her a towel. He brought her the towel and then went back to her bathroom to pee. She got a clean pair of panties out of her dresser and pulled on his t-shirt again and hopped back into bed. In her room, he pulled on his shorts minus the UnderArmour, turned out the small lamp they had left on, and crawled back into bed with her.

He pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. "That was well worth the wait Q...damn good..."

"Yes..._so_ damn good...maybe we can do that again sometime..." she said.

"Anytime Q...anything for you..." he murmured.

She reached over to set her alarm. "Church in the morning Sam…"

He paused for a moment. "Quinn?"

"Mmmm…?" she hummed, nearly asleep already.

"Do you ever feel like we're…like…sinning…doing this stuff and not married?" he asked.

She thought a moment. "I would consider it sinning, I guess, if we didn't love one another. And I love you so much Sam." She rolled over to face him in the dark. "How do you feel about it?"

He sighed a little. "I'd feel better if we were married, I think. Loving you and knowing you love me helps." He kissed her, moving a strand of hair behind her ear, running his hand down her face. "Yep, I love you Quinn Fabray…with all my heart."


	28. Chapter 28

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, park, Tina's pool

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Around Fourth of July

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter with some m-rated stuff!**

The next four weeks passed by quickly for Sam and Quinn spending their days working, swimming, Sam hanging out with the guys playing sports or lifting weights and Quinn shopping with the girls every once in a while. Sam's first paycheck after working full-time was nearly $230; he was so excited. He had nearly $1200 saved by the first week of July. Quinn was very comfortable at her job, sometimes working full 8-hour shifts.

Sam made sure he talked to Quinn about the weird behavior of Jack, the guy she worked with at the bistro. He had not caused any problems and barely spoke to her while they were there together. She heard he had met a girl and they had been dating, sometimes double-dating with Derek and the girl he was dating. Angela was not at work too often but when she was there all she did was complain about her tiny baby bump.

Sam and Quinn got the information in the mail from Ms. Pillsbury about colleges and options for married couples. They ran up to her room and went over the information eagerly. There were options for housing, tuition, scheduling classes around your job, married people clubs and support groups. She had also included information about different types of scholarships and grants. By the time they had went through the information and talking about being married, they had wound up making love on the floor amongst all the paperwork.

Quinn got her period on time so there were no worries that month. Sam knew Quinn was hands off during that time, but he wound up receiving a couple handjobs and one particularly nerve-wracking blowjob where they were nearly caught in the act again. Neither one of them heard the footsteps on the basement stairs that they were so accustomed to listening for but then heard someone rustling around in the kitchen. Quinn popped up off him and moved to the other end of the couch, and he threw an afghan over his lap, both looking at each other totally scared.

"Oh hi kids…I thought just Sam was in here watching TV…" Sam's dad said.

"I was just napping, Mr. Evans," Quinn said quietly.

"Well, you kids have a nice evening…don't stay up too late…" he said, heading back downstairs.

Sam looked at Quinn. "He always says that…" And they both laughed nervously and then she went back to what she had been doing.

About a week before the Fourth of July, Quinn asked Sam if they had any plans.

"See some fireworks, I guess?" he had not been in Lima the year previously at that time so he wasn't sure what they did there.

"Mercedes and Tina asked if we wanted to join the rest of them at the park downtown to watch the big fireworks, then I guess Tina is having a nighttime pool party afterward. Do you work the next day?" Quinn asked him.

"Tina has a pool?" he asked.

"An Olympic-sized in-ground pool…it's awesome…" Quinn told him.

"Ummm, July 5…what is that? A Tuesday? I think I have that day off actually…those flower shop ladies _rock_, I tell ya!" he said.

"I think I just go in at 4 that day so do you wanna do that then?"

"Yeah, sounds fun…" he said.

The rest of the week was busy for them, both working full-time hours, spending time with their families and friends, and not being able to find private time together. On the night of the Fourth of July, they got their stuff together to lie out in the park to watch the fireworks and then go to the pool party.

At the park, they found their friends situated on a gentle slope by a clump of trees and bushes, kind of away from other people, and saw that Puckerman had brought a cooler full of beer with him. How he got away with that stuff they could never figure out but helped themselves to a beer nonetheless. Quinn chose a spot up above the other kids and close to the tree line.

"Why are we way over here Q?" he asked her once they were sitting on their blanket.

"You know, Sam, every time you kiss me it's like I see _fireworks_…I just thought tonight I'd make _you_ see fireworks…" she answered him as seductively as possible. Then, took a swig of her beer and burped. That made him laugh. "Just drink your beer and relax silly!" she told him.

They wound up getting a second beer waiting for it to get dark.

"You know we'll be attacked by bugs here by these trees, right?" he asked her.

"Bugs schmugs…" she mumbled.

They heard some music start up that was played during the fireworks. It was finally dark enough that show was about to begin.

"Scoot closer to me Sam…" she said. They were lying on their sides facing one another, their bodies nearly touching. She started kissing him in the sexy manner they both enjoyed, mouths open, tongues meeting in the middle outside their lips, moaning quietly to one another.

"I hope I can do this for you Sam…I'm gonna have to do it left-handed…" she mumbled, feeling the front of his shorts, hoping to find him hard and was not disappointed.

"Do what Q?" he asked, playing dumb.

She moved her hand inside his shorts. "I'm going to jerk you off under the fireworks." About that time the first one lit up the sky.

"Hold on…" he said and quickly took a look over his shoulder since his back was facing the rest of the group. They were mainly below them on the slope or off behind him. The only time he could make out who was who was when a firework lit up the sky.

"You don't think anyone will notice?" he asked her, turning back to face her.

"Maybe the bugs…"

"That's just gross Quinn…" he took another glance over his shoulder. "Okay Q…do your thing…though you know this freaks me out."

She started stroking him slowly with her left hand. It felt weird to both of them actually.

"It's like someone completely different is doing it Q…" he said as his breathing picked up. "You know, with your left hand."

The fireworks were still going off overhead, the patriotic music was playing, and Sam and Quinn were making out through it all. Her pace was picking up, and his hips were rocking a little bit into her hand.

"Are you close Sam? You feel huge in my hand…" she whispered to him.

"Yeah Q…keep going…I'm pretty fucking close…" he was trying to whisper but it sounded more grunty.

"Hey, you two need another….jesus christ…do you ever take a break?" Puckerman had been wandering around the blankets offering people his beer.

"Ugh…go away!" Quinn hissed at him. She heard him muttering as he moved away from them _I swear they're worse than me and Zizes_.

"Crap Quinn…uuuhhhfff…" she felt his body shudder next to hers and then he spilled over into her hand and onto the blanket.

From somewhere behind them, Lauren asked Puck what he meant and he said _oh Sam's getting some hand action back there_, to which she said sounded awesome and for Puckerman to get his ass over there to her if he wanted some.

"God Sam…I'm so sorry…" she whispered to him. He was calming down and just smiled at her.

"It's okay Q…I'm getting used to blowing my load in front of all our friends…"

"I really am sorry…I don't think he saw anything…he was just being a giant ass…I just wanted to do something special underneath the fireworks…" she said, sincerely apologetic.

He pulled her in for a kiss. "Other than, uh, sticky drawers, I'm okay with it. It was hot…I don't think anyone was paying attention…the only thing that could've possibly made it better if I had been able to slip up inside you…but Leftie did the trick."

She giggled and turned to lie on her back as did he. He picked up her hand between them. The watched the fireworks for a bit.

"Quinn?" he asked her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think next Fourth of July we'll be laying out here watching these, like, married?"

She turned her head to look at him. "I hope so Sam…"

He had a huge smile on his face. "Me too. And, for the record, I always see fireworks when you kiss me…never fails…" She squeezed his hand.

"These bugs are going to eat me alive!" she complained and burped again.

They watched the rest of the fireworks and headed over to Tina's pool party. Quinn was right about her pool; it was awesome. Tina had music playing, snacks and drinks out, and her parents were out for the evening. Most everyone was in the water, playing with beach balls, dunking one another. If a song came on that they had performed in Glee Club they tried to do the routine in the water, which just ended in a bunch of laughter. As the evening wore on, the couples started pairing off, mostly up against the walls of the pool in various stages of making out. Tina turned off the patio lights, leaving only a couple lights on in the pool.

Sam pulled Quinn close to him in a corner in the deep end, kissing her collarbone, up her neck to her lips. "See…we aren't the only ones getting our mack on."

"We were earlier…" she laughed.

He looked at her all shiny from the water. Around the pool's edge, he could see all the other couples doing whatever and suddenly he was very turned on.

"Wrap your legs around me, like you did at Cedar Point…" he said quietly.

"Sam…all these people…" she said but moved her legs up around him anyway.

"Q…I think they're all kinda doing it, for real…" She glanced over her shoulder and only had to see Mike and Tina to know that yep, people were doing it.

"Lift up a little…" he asked her. She used the wall behind him to push herself up, and he moved her bikini top away from her breast and started sucking her nipple.

"God Sam…you know what that does to me…" He moved to the other side, hearing her groan into his hair, then she slid down his torso meeting his hard-on.

"Aww Q…I suppose I can get you pregnant even if we do it in a pool, right?" he said next to her ear.

"I'm sorry Sam…if you're up in my business and ejaculate then yeah I can get pregnant if I'm ovulating…" she mumbled, feeling like a medical encyclopedia all of a sudden.

"Are you? Ovulating?" he asked. She had to think about the dates.

"I don't think so…not for another week…_Saaam_…" He was giving her a look like he'd die if he didn't do it right then.

"What do you want Sam?" She loved playing this game with him…make him say dirty words to her. She was grinding against his cock, and he was pushing back just as hard, sucking his lips in, biting them, closing his eyes.

"Quinn…don't make me say it…please…" She also loved it when he begged. She moved her hand down to his swim trunks and moved his penis out of them, then pressed herself against him.

"Tell me Sam…or my bottoms will stay in place…" She felt kind of mean teasing him but she knew she'd give in, it was just a matter of time. Besides, she could hear various different moans and grunts behind her from the other people and it was kind of pushing her to do this.

He could feel her heat against his cock and it was driving him crazy, especially since she pulled him out of his trunks and then would move her hips down on him.

"Quinn…damn it, you know what I want…" he was finding this harder to say than the time he told her to suck him off.

"I'm sorry Sam…I just don't know…"

He leaned into her ear then and whispered _I wanna fuck dammit_. He leaned back against the wall to gauge her reaction. _I want to with you…now_ he said quietly, grinding against her to drive home his point.

She reached beneath the water and moved the crotch of her bottoms out of the way and mashed herself up on his penis, finally feeling him push in.

He looked at her, moving in and out slowly. "It kinda feels…different…good, just different."

She looked at him, bobbing up and down in the water, their bodies creating small waves around them. "Ummm Sam?" Her eyes rolled back and then she closed them, leaning into him, moaning against his chest. "Shit Sam…that set me off…" He had no idea what exactly but usually when she had her orgasm he wasn't too far behind.

"Hold the wall Q…don't let me drown…" That tickled her for some reason, but he wasn't laughing. His thrusting was getting erratic, he was gripping her ass to move her quickly up and down him.

"Oh god Q…I'm…fuck….coming…." He pushed her down on him and held her in place and she could feel him jerking inside her. _Oh god oh god oh god_ he was whispering into her chest as he rode out his orgasm. They rocked together slowly for a few more minutes until he slipped out of her and pulled the front of his trunks back up.

"I can't believe we just did that Samuel…" she whispered, adjusting her bikini bottoms. "In front of people and no condom…"

He looked past her at the other couples still lining the pool. "No one is looking at us Q…seriously…I'd say at least 3 other couples were doing it…and the others are fooling around…you said you aren't ovulating now so we're okay, right? God Q it felt so good without a condom." He seemed worried now.

"We should be okay…I just got off shark week like 2 days ago so we're not in the danger zone yet. I just thought you didn't want to do stuff like this around other people," she said.

"Well, we were kinda under the water and it's dark and no one is paying any attention and you had me turned on so hard…I don't even know why…" he told her.

"I know, I was too, especially when you dirty talk," she laughed, "That's what I was thinking when I had my O…you saying the F word to me…it just kinda hit me out of the blue."

"I know, it did! I thought you were going to ask me a question and then _boom _you just fell over the edge…awesome…" he said, recalling how her eyes closed and she just folded into him as it took over her body.

"You wanna get out and dry off? I'm turning into a prune and I'm kinda afraid at what might be floating in this water…" she said.

"Yeah, good idea…I'll get out and help you out…" He pushed himself up out of the water, losing the back of his trunks. People looked over when they heard the water movement.

"God Sam…quit mooning us!" from Tina, shocked.

"I've never seen an ass so white…" from Puckerman, wistfully.

"Uh, Sam, fix your pants please…" from Rachel, sounding like the Glee Club captain.

"I'm okay with dat ass…" from Lauren, a little too lustfully.

He stood up on the side smiling, fixing his trunks. Then, he leaned over to help Quinn out.

"Thank god your bikini stayed on," he told her as they made their way to a couple lounge chairs and their towels.

"Really…I think Zizes likes your ass," she laughed. He snorted.

"You know what I really want to do right now Q?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Just curl up in your bed and sleep sleep sleep…" he said, sounding tired.

She looked at him and smiled. "Sounds good…let's dry off and head home, okay?"

"Yep…home…"

When they pulled up at Quinn's house at nearly midnight, Bill's car was in the driveway. They had expected her mom to be staying at Bill's that evening so they weren't sure what was going on. They approached the house cautiously, hearing voices as they got closer. Inside, Sam's family, Quinn's mom, and Bill were all in the family room, apparently waiting on them.

"Let's go to the deck...we have an announcement!" Bill told the group. Sam and Quinn looked at each other and then fell in behind the others and went to the deck.

Once everyone was situated on the deck, Bill began speaking.

"Tonight was a very special night. Not only did we celebrate our country's independence...but I proposed to Judy!"

Immediately, Quinn and Sam's mother rushed to Judy to look at her engagement ring and Sam and his dad went to Bill to shake his hand and offer congratulations.

"Tell us about it!" someone asked them.

"Well, we went to the park to watch the fireworks and he proposed there, underneath the fireworks!" Sam and Quinn looked at one another, slight smiles on their faces, recalling what they had done underneath the fireworks.

"Have you set a date?" Quinn asked.

"It'll be a while; we have some planning to do. We're not sure if we'll stay here or live at Bill's or what will happen on that front but we'll figure something out," her mother replied.

"It was time I made an honest woman of her!" Bill laughed.

"We're so happy for you both," Quinn said to them. Sam was standing behind her, smiling and nodding, realizing it was probably one of the first times she had referred to _them_as a couple.

"We have some bubbly if anyone would like a glass and some sparklers for the little ones," Judy said, going to the kitchen to get the champagne and glasses. She returned with the bottle and 6 glasses.

"For tonight, since it's a celebration, I will allow you two a sip of champagne," she said to Quinn and Sam, pouring them basically a sip apiece.

"A toast," Bill started, "To the most wonderful woman I've ever met, her family and friends, and to love..."

Sam clinked his glass to Quinn's and smiled. "To love..."

She smiled back at him and replied, "To love..."

After that, they helped Stevie and Stacey with their sparklers for a bit and lit a few themselves to play with. At one point, they drew their names together with the sparks in the air, watching it for a few moments as it disappeared. The kids got tired so they went in to go to sleep. Bill and Judy wandered upstairs after a bit, and Sam's parents retired to the basement. Sam and Quinn were sitting on the deck, reclined on chaise lounges, looking at the stars.

"That was interesting end to an interesting evening," he said to the night sky. "Looks like I'll be in the family room tonight, though."

"That is probably the only crappy thing about tonight, isn't it?" she said.

"That and Puckerman announcing to the world that you were jerking me off..." he chuckled.

She giggled. "Yeah, and you mooning a pool full of our friends..."

He laughed out loud. "Do you want me to walk you up?"

"Yeah, I'd like that..." she answered, getting up and offering him a hand to get up off the lounge.

Upstairs, he leaned up against her at her door, kissing her lightly. "Thanks for the fireworks tonight...awesome..."

"It was a great Fourth...I love you Sam..."

"Sweet dreams Q..." he started off down the hallway but something in her room caught his eye. "I'm going to take that downstairs with me, if that's okay...I wanted to read a little more about it..." He grabbed a college brochure off her bookcase.

"Sure...g'night..."


	29. Chapter 29

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, special locations, Breadstix

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Around end of July/beginning of August

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

The next 3 weeks passed by in much the same fashion except for it getting hotter. Sam had saved nearly two thousand dollars by the end of July and could not be happier. He no longer had to help his parents out financially so he was able to save most of his paycheck except for gas in his car, the insurance on it, and what he spent on fun stuff, like taking Quinn to the drive-in. The fun times, though, were few and far between depending on their work schedules. At the bistro, Quinn was basically working full-time hours as Angela had taken a medical leave of absence due to her pregnancy.

Whenever Quinn's mom and Bill were at the house and talking about planning their wedding, Sam and Quinn tried to get in on the conversation as much as possible to learn about what all it took to put on a wedding. It was definitely an eye-opener to them both.

One night after a particularly exhausting discussion about the costs of a reception, Sam and Quinn were sitting on the couch watching TV when she told him, "So maybe we just elope..." That kind of stung him a bit.

"I haven't even asked you yet...and no," he said. More and more, that was his comeback to her when they'd talk about being married _I haven't even asked you yet_. He was still trying to figure out _how _to propose, didn't have a ring, and there was no way in hell he'd run off and elope. "You'll have a wedding, Quinn." She snuggled into his arm then and didn't push the elopement issue anymore.

He figured by the end of summer he might have roughly three thousand dollars saved and would use a thousand dollars of that toward her ring. He knew they could always upgrade it later when they were more financially stable but to get them going a small decent ring would be okay. Her promise ring had only cost him a hundred fifty dollars so he figured he could buy a nice ring for a grand. Then, school would start and his hours would drop, so by the end of the year he hoped to have thirty-six hundred dollars saved even after buying her ring. Surely, they could have a small wedding with that kind of money. Sometimes, after crunching the numbers, he'd actually be sweating from thinking about this and how _real_ it sounded. A lot of times he'd think _are we doing the right thing?_and then he'd see her or hear her voice or smell her perfume or gaze into her eyes and just be lost in thoughts about her and him.

Sometimes, he'd be daydreaming of exactly how to propose to her. That had to happen at some point, and he wanted it to be special. In his mind, he felt the true proposal had happened at Cedar Point really, but he needed to make it official. He thought he wanted to tie it in somehow to some of their other special moments, like when she said _a whole new world_ on the beach and he pretty much bawled right in front of her.

Finally, one day at the end of July, he had an inspiration, thanks to the computer. He had been messing around on her laptop while she was at work, looking at the OSU page for the Lima campus to see what classes they offered there, when he stumbled upon something very interesting that he kind of wished he had known about before. He checked the hours for the place and called up Mike Chang to see if he wanted to drive over there and check it out with him. He picked up Mike and they drove over and toured the facility. Sam liked it. It wasn't over the top, it wasn't expensive, and it would be personal to them.

"So, why are we here Evans?" Mike said, looking around.

"No reason really...I'm just trying to plan something and wanted to check it out..." he answered, flipping through a brochure about programs and events held there and then saw a section about special events. Weddings and receptions. He grinned...oh my god, he had hit the jackpot.

"Planning something? What?" He grabbed the brochure from Sam and saw what he had been grinning about.

"Are you effing kidding me?" Mike asked as Sam tried to get the brochure back.

"Shut up and give that to me!" Sam whisper-yelled at him.

"Seriously Sam...what the fuck is up?" Mike said, holding the brochure up above his head and then he thought he had a realization. "Oh shit...Quinn's knocked up!"

"God, would you shut up! No...she's not pregnant...god," Sam muttered and grabbed another brochure, tired of fighting with Mike.

"Then what? What exactly are you planning?" Mike asked him, finally calming down.

"I can't say right now...but if you'd stop being such a douche maybe you'll get invited," Sam's smile was huge.

"Oh dude...biggest mistake ever..." Mike said. Sam frowned. "Why do you want to tie yourself down now? You're not even 18, right? I mean, I like Quinn and all but god dude...what about all the other chicks you have not had the pleasure of _meeting_ yet?" He winked when he said _meeting_.

"I don't _want_ to _meet _any other girls. I want Quinn and that's that," Sam said. Sam and Quinn had expected some opposition from their parents but not their friends. "Listen, please don't tell Tina we came here. I want it to be somewhat of a surprise for Q."

Mike looked at him for a moment. "So, are you like going to ask her to _marry_ you here?"

Sam looked around the place again. "Yeah...yeah, I think so."

After dropping Mike off at his house (and reminding him not to say a word to Tina or he'd chop his nuts off), Sam drove home, thinking he had the place, now he needed the ring. Maybe he ought to go window shopping or something before just walking in and making the decision. It was too late that day so he decided to focus on that tomorrow and go to the jeweler's alone since Mike had been such a dumbass earlier.

Quinn got home at her usual time, and Sam had some supper waiting for her. They were sitting together at the kitchen table, catching up on their days, when his parents came up from downstairs and sat down with them at the table, looking pretty serious.

"So, you two have been doing some planning for next year? College and such?" Sam's dad asked them. They looked at one another, not sure where he was going with it.

"Uh, yeah, like we needed to get our class schedules ready for next year so we went to see Ms. Pillsbury at school, the counselor, and she gave us info on colleges. Quinn and I are taking biology together..." Sam was interrupted by his father pushing the brochure across the table to him, the one he had brought from Quinn's room to read more about, the one about being married and going to college and how to make it work. He had wondered where that had disappeared to, thinking Quinn had taken it back to her room.

"Yeah, about that..." Sam said, looking at Quinn for any help.

"Are you absolutely _sure_ there is nothing you have to share with us?" Sam's mother asked them.

"I'm not pregnant..." Quinn said quietly.

"Then...you two are thinking about...just getting _married_?" his dad asked.

"Uhhh..." Sam looked over at Quinn. "We've talked about it...yeah."

His parents both sighed. "You two are not even 18 years old yet. That is a huge decision, one of the biggest ones you'll ever make. You're not through school, you have no money..."

"How old were you and Mom when you got married?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"That was an entirely different situation Samuel..." his mother answered.

"How so? Quinn is _not_pregnant and we're not ready for that yet. We are, however, ready to make a commitment to one another..." he looked at her again, hoping he had said the right thing. She looked scared but nodded.

"What about school? Where will you live? How will you make ends meet? You would need our permission and frankly I'm not ready to give it to you yet," his father told them. Sam and Quinn had definitely not planned on that reaction; they had counted on the parents granting permission after some discussion of course.

"What? You haven't even given us a chance to really talk to you about it! I haven't even asked her yet!" Sam was trying to keep his emotions in check but had not expected to be told _no_. Then he heard Quinn, quietly crying behind him. He scooted his chair close to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Is this because of Bill and Judy?" Sam's mom asked them quietly, knowing that the romanticism of people getting married rubs off on other couples in love. And it was blatantly obvious to her, at least, that they were very much in love, even if they were still kids.

Sam and Quinn looked at her. "No...we have talked about this for like a month before they told us they were getting married." Sam said quietly.

"Then, what's the hurry? I just don't understand..." his dad said. Sam saw his mom reach over and take his dad's hand and give him a look. He felt better seeing that gesture, knowing his mom could calm his dad and make him see things rationally.

"I dunno...you kinda ambushed us here...maybe we can go out to dinner or something and talk about it?" Sam asked them.

His dad looked at his mom. "Fine...Friday night then...and I sincerely hope you have some sort of explanation Samuel."

His parents went back downstairs. Sam hugged Quinn.

"They said no, Sam...they said _no_..." He was kind of surprised at how emotional she was. It bothered him that his dad said he would not permit it, but Sam was sure he could get them to come around. She was sobbing in his arms.

"Hey, hey Q...they said no today...they'll come around, I promise...we'll talk to them Friday, okay? I think my mom is kinda on board...she'll talk to my dad and we'll have their blessing, okay? And, I guess if not, we'll wait until you turn 18 and do it then," he said, trying to calm her down.

She sniffed, wiped a hand across her face, and looked at him. "Okay...Friday then..." she said quietly, her breath still hitching.

He kissed her on the mouth amidst all the tears and what he suspected was snot...a little gross but he did it anyway...and said, "Just because they're being asses doesn't change how I feel about you, about _us_..."

He walked her upstairs and lay down with her until she fell asleep. He gently kissed her on the forehead, taking another look at her puffy face, then went to the basement to talk to his parents privately. He explained that he had some plans that he didn't want Quinn to know about just yet, that he had money saved for her ring and for a wedding later on, stuff he didn't want to bring up in front of Quinn Friday night...at least not yet. He told them he was sorry they had found out in a roundabout way with the brochure but that he and Quinn had talked about how to handle their senior year and going to college and not starting a family right away. He told them they had not taken this lightly and had put a lot of thought into it and how they wanted their future to unfold and that it wasn't just so he could sleep with her all the time (in his mind though he thought that moving off the couch to her bed on a more permanent basis would rock and that was only to get a good night's sleep...and maybe some morning sex, but he kept all that to himself). He told them it should be obvious to them how Quinn felt about it. _I have never seen her cry so hard as when you said you wouldn't give us your permission_ Sam told them. He told them they weren't planning on getting married next week or next month but maybe by the end of the year and if they had to wait until the day she turned 18 then that's what they'd do. He said that was all he had to say about it, that he knew in his heart his future was with her. He returned to the family room, made up his bed on the couch, rolled over to face the back of the couch, and finally exhaled. Thinking of Quinn crying, though, upset him and he shoved his face in his pillow, himself crying. He felt movement next to him...shit. He wiped away the hot tears and rolled over, expecting a parent to be there to chastise him for something or other.

It was Quinn, knelt down to his level. "I didn't kiss you goodnight..." She kissed him softly, told him she loved him, and went back upstairs.

God, what an emotional night

he thought, waking up the next morning to get ready for work. Too much crying when they were talking about getting married...that wasn't how it was supposed to be, not sad tears. The only thing that kept him going through the day was the thought of looking at rings at the jeweler's where he had bought Quinn's promise ring. The day was long and hot; he had a lot of driving to do around town that day and really just wanted to be done. When he finally left at 4, he saw Quinn's car down at the bistro so he knew she was there and he drove over to the jeweler's.

The jeweler's had the air conditioning pumped up and it was such a reprieve from the heat, he thought. He knew he was all sweaty and most likely stinky from his long day, still in his jeans and flower shop shirt and ball cap, but he didn't care. He needed something good in his life at the moment after the train wreck of the night before. He looked in the cases at the huge diamond engagement rings, of course no price tags on those. He looked at the rings with different colored gemstones. He saw the little promise rings like the one he purchased for Quinn so many months ago.

"May I help you sir?" a lady asked him.

"Umm, hi...I guess I am interested in engagement rings...I bought a promise ring here a few months back..." he stammered over his words.

"Oh, well, we probably have a record of that. For the same lady, I presume? The engagement ring? I'm sure you'd want the same size as the promise ring, correct?" She went to a computer and asked for his name, finding the promise ring he bought. "It looks like the promise ring was a 6.5." She pulled out a tray of the huge engagement rings.

"Ummm...I'm kinda on a budget...and those are probably way outside my budget..." he said looking at the massive diamonds.

"Okay...and how much were you looking to spend?" she asked him, putting the big rings back.

"Maybe a thousand dollars?" he said uncertainly.

"Oh, we have a very nice large selection of rings in that price range! Let me see what I can find..." she started pulling rings from different trays and putting them on the counter in front of him. "We could also order a ring...how soon did you need it?"

Crap...he wasn't sure about that. "Maybe by the end of August?"

"That'd be enough time to order a custom-made ring, if ordered now...do you have any style in mind?" she asked him. He wanted to give her the world but how did you put that into a ring? He just told the lady that...he had nothing to lose.

She smiled at him. She loved dealing with nervous young men about choosing an engagement ring for their intended. This one looked more like a boy, though, quite younger than usual. He seemed to be about the right amount of nervous but at least knew his limits on how much to spend. The challenging part was his request about the world.

"How about something like this?" she showed him a ring and saw his eyes light up. Perfect. It was the perfect ring for Quinn. It was a little more expensive than he anticipated but he could swing that extra money. He put a down payment on it that day to hold it and left the store. Something had finally gone his way. He nearly skipped to his car. _Oh my god...I just bought her engagement ring _he thought excitedly, a huge grin plastered on his face.

The lady had taken his debit card from his shaking hand and rang up $500 to hold the ring. The ring wasn't anything she'd prefer, not her personal taste, but it obviously meant something to him and his soon-to-be fiancée and seeing a happy customer was good enough for her. Plus the $1200 sale.

Later that night at home, relaxing on the couch, Quinn had told him it was _shark week _again and that was why she had been so high-strung the night before.

"Oh, I see..." he said but really didn't understand. He was just glad the unprotected pool sex didn't come back to haunt them.

"Are you ready for tomorrow night's dinner?" he asked her.

She kind of shrugged. "I don't know...it's all kinda on the table now. What I'm currently worried about is telling mom and Bill. So...what _are _we going to tell your parents?"

"Just what we talked about, I guess. What do you think your mom and Bill will say?" he asked, now concerned about that.

"She probably won't believe it until she sees a ring," Quinn laughed. He kind of chuckled but about fell off the couch. It was like she _knew _he had found her ring that day.

"Remember...don't give up on me Q...I'm working toward it..." he said, trying to bluff and hide the big smile about to erupt on his face at just the thought of her wearing that ring.

"Oh, I haven't Samuel...I have faith in you...in _us _actually..." She leaned over to him and kissed him.

"Next week, you wanna take me to the fair?" she asked him, the kissing heating up. She reached down to the front of his shorts, feeling him get hard so she rubbed him there a bit, bringing his erection to life.

"Yeah...mmmm...sounds like fun..." he said, feeling her hand move inside his shorts and grip his penis.

That evening ended with a bang for Sam via Quinn's hand.

The next night, they met Sam's parents for dinner at Breadstix. They started off with small talk about their summer jobs and then about senior year and then about their plans for the future. Sam reached under the table for Quinn's hand and held it tight.

"First of all, I need to apologize to you Quinn," Sam's father started. "I never meant to upset you so badly by blurting that out about 'granting permission'. This is obviously something that we need to time to digest. I can see how much you love my son, though. What concerns us most is you two finishing school, high school _and_ college."

"For your age, you two are quite mature, with Quinn dealing with the adoption of Beth and Sam you having to deal with financial issues that no kid should ever have to face...we aren't concerned about your maturity. You seem to get along together living under the same roof and spending most of your time together. Have you given any thought to where you will live? I'm guessing you'd want to move out of Judy's house? How about your jobs when you go back to school? You can only work part-time in high school, maybe swing full-time hours with part-time college. Have you talked to Judy and Bill yet?" Sam's mother questioned them.

"We haven't told anyone else besides you and Ms. Pillsbury, the counselor at school," Quinn answered.

"We were hoping to live at Quinn's until high school is done and go from there, if her mom will let us. Like, pay rent to her mom and Bill or something. Our jobs would be part-time until we finished high school and then we'd work full-time and go to college, partly online and partly on campus. Maybe OSU's Lima campus. We've checked into scholarships and grants...did you know there's money out there for people who can be labeled 'homeless'?" Sam answered those questions. He still hated the word 'homeless' but if it helped him secure money for college then so be it.

"It's such a huge step, kids," his mother said. "What made you two decide that you all of a sudden want to be married?"

Sam looked at Quinn. He knew instinctively what did it for him. "Her eyes…" he said dreamily, gazing at her, then leaning in to kiss her. It was a chaste kiss but about to go the other way when Quinn leaned back from him, whispering _Sam_. She smiled at him and then turned to his parents.

"I can't picture my future without Sam in it…he's my best friend…" she said quietly to his parents.

"Sam? Other than her _eyes_, do you have a more practical reason to marry Quinn?" his father asked him.

"My future is Quinn…she's all I want…I don't want to be apart from her ever…I want to make that commitment to her…" he said, confidently. "I actually can't picture moving forward without her…"

"I'm not moving forward without him…" Quinn added.

"And, if you still will not give us permission, we'll get married the day she turns 18…we've already decided. So, we'll be married by the end of this year or 6 months later…" Sam squeezed her hand again.

His parents looked at one another.

"You still will need to get Judy's permission…" his father said.

Sam and Quinn were beaming at one another. He pulled her into a hug, whispering _I told you_ in her ear and he heard her whispering _oh my god Sam _in his ear. She was teary-eyed when they pulled away.

"Are you serious? You are giving us permission?" Sam asked to be sure.

"You've explained yourselves and seem to have a plan, you _are_ going to stay in school, and you're basically living as though you're married already, except for Sam on the couch. Our only one suggestion is please wait to get married until the new year. If you get married this year, when you file your taxes you'll probably wind up owing money, which your mother and I found out the hard way," his father told him.

"How do you think Judy will respond, Quinn?" Sam's mom asked her.

Quinn looked at Sam, then her hands.

"I'm not sure what she'll say…probably a lot of what you asked us," she said finally.

His parents looked at one another.

"Do you want us to be there when you tell her?" they asked.

"You would do that?" she asked, feeling extremely relieved. "I think it would help…a lot."

"Quinn, we would absolutely love to have you join our family," Sam's mother said. Quinn went over to her and hugged her. _Thanks mom _she whispered to her. She even hugged his dad, which freaked Sam out a little.

They finished their dinners and headed back to Quinn's. Bill and Judy's car was in the driveway.

"If they are downstairs, are you two ready to run this by Quinn's mom? Remember how we reacted when you first told us the news…it might not be favorable at first but I have a feeling Judy will come around…might just have to give her time," Sam's dad told them, seeming more like an ally to them now. He had always liked Quinn's effect on Sam and had hoped they wound up married, just not quite so soon, but they were obviously determined. After the baby scare, Sam had seemed to change, grow up, so when this came to light at first he had been shocked but after listening to them he felt they had a halfway decent handle on it. He was just waiting for their first big argument to see how they dealt with that.

"Yeah…we need to get it out there with them now…" Quinn said, hoping like hell they were upstairs but those lights weren't on so she wasn't holding her breath.

They were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying some wine and the last of their dinner. Everyone said their hellos, asked how their wedding planning was going, had they set a date (maybe early December?), and then Quinn asked if they had a minute, she needed to talk to them. Everyone took a seat at the table, Quinn next to her mother.

She took a deep breath and picked up her mom's hand.

"Mom…" she glanced at Sam. "Sam and I want to get married." And then she waited for the shitstorm. Her mom looked at Bill, then at Sam's parents, then back to Quinn.

"Quinn…is there a reason why?" she asked carefully.

Quinn shook her head _no_. "I'm not pregnant…we just love each other and are ready to get married."

"You two are just kids! You're not even 18! Quinn…what about school? You're both just so _young_!" Judy sputtered.

"We're not talking about next week or even next month…he hasn't even asked me yet…we've talked to the guidance counselor at school about being married and going to college…we're not dropping out of school mom…" Quinn tried to jam in all the information she could.

"I'll believe it when I see a ring!" Judy said stubbornly. Sam smiled behind Quinn.

"I know mom…soon…Sam's mom and dad have given us their blessing…" Quinn told her.

"Now Judy, let Quinn…and Sam…talk to you about this. It is really not that surprising to me," Bill said, trying to soothe Judy.

"Okay, Quinn, Sam, tell me what you told Mr. and Mrs. Evans then to win them over…"

"Judy, let me tell you that we felt the exact same way you do. We were most upset that something like this would mess up any chance they have at going to college. They have already put a lot of thought into their options regarding college. They don't plan on tying the knot until after the first of the year, if that makes any difference," Sam's dad interjected.

"They are trying to not make the same mistakes we did," his mom added.

Judy listened to Sam's parents and then asked Quinn why she wanted to marry Sam.

"I can't picture my future without him in it, mom. I don't want to move forward without him by my side. He's my best friend…" She felt him reach from behind her with his hand, taking hers.

"She's _my_future Ms. Fabray…she's all I want now and forever. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her in my life…and her eyes…I could just get lost in her eyes," Sam said.

"And you haven't actually proposed to her yet?" Judy asked Sam.

"No ma'am, not officially. Soon though…" he answered.

"Mom, since we're both under 18, we need our parents' permission. If you don't give us your permission to get married at the beginning of the year, we'll just wait until I turn 18, so it's a six-month difference," Quinn said.

"Oh Quinnie…I just don't know…I'll have to think about it. Is this stemming from Bill and me getting married? I can understand it seeming so romantic…but it's a huge step Quinn…not only emotionally but there are financial concerns and other things…where do you two plan on living? Are you keeping your job at the bistro and Sam at the flower shop? On top of keeping up with school? Oh, I just don't know…" Judy seemed flustered.

"We were wondering if we could live here until we graduate and pay you rent and pay on the utilities. We'll have to work part-time during school but once we graduate we can work full-time and take classes online for college. We know it won't be easy but we've faced harder situations already, both of us have," Quinn explained to her.

"Thank you for letting us know. Let me think on it, okay? It's all so much and so sudden," her mom said.

"That's how Sam and I felt too," Quinn told her.

Judy and Bill went upstairs, and Sam's parents stood up to run by the babysitter's to pick up Stevie and Stacey.

"You're right about it being tough…at least you recognize that…we are proud of you both though, for thinking it through and coming to us before you ran off to Vegas or somewhere…" Sam's dad said. He held out his hand to shake Sam's but Sam stood up and hugged his dad, telling him _thanks_.

"I guess my boy is a man now…" he muttered. Sam blushed and then hugged his mom.

"Thanks for talking to Quinn's mom with us…it helped, I think," Sam told them.

Sam and Quinn decided to walk down to the park and swing.

"How do you think your mom took it Q?" he asked her.

"Better than I expected actually," she laughed. "I think Bill is totally on board, bless his heart."

"Are you going to tell your dad?" he asked, meaning her Russell, her real dad.

"I dunno…probably not…he wouldn't care anyway," she said dismissively.

"Oh…his loss…"

"He has not earned the right to know what is going on in my life after what he did to me," Quinn said, starting to sound pissed.

Sam got off his swing and got behind Quinn to push her gently.

"What would he think of me?" Sam asked her.

"Honestly? It wouldn't be nice Sam…" she said quietly, stretching her feet to the sky.

"What do you mean? I can take it…"

"He'd probably put the blame on your parents for them losing your house and your dad losing his job; he'd never ever open our home to anyone who needed a hand; your hair would be too long, like a hippie," They both laughed. "Never ever in a million years would he allow us to get married before we were 18." She hated saying that crap to Sam but that was how her father was.

"I see," Sam said quietly. "Maybe after we get married I can meet him."

"I don't even know where he's at right now," Quinn said.

He slowed her swing down and went to stand in front of her between her legs, putting his hands over hers on the chains, then leans into her and brushes his lips against hers.

"I'm glad we're starting our own family Q, the two of us…" he whispered.

"Samuel and Quinn Evans…I love how that sounds…" she said.

"Me too…" he kissed her again and they headed back home holding hands.


	30. Chapter 30

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **First week of August

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: Drama and m-rated sexytimes ahead!**

A few nights later, Sam had found his way up to Quinn's room to cuddle with her before bedtime. Judy had still not given them a decision so they were getting a bit nervous.

"So we're going to the fair tomorrow night Sam?" she asked him. They were lying on their backs, holding hands, as had become customary for them.

"Yeah, that sounds fun…I need my cotton candy fix," he laughed. She giggled with him.

"I guess we can go when I get off at 7, okay?"

"Yep…"

"Sam?" she asked quietly. The room was dark; they had only left her small desk lamp on. They were also fully clothed because Quinn's mom and Bill were upstairs also. And the bedroom door was wide open.

"Yep…"

"When did you first know you loved me?" He rolled over to face her.

"That's a trick question Q…" he answered. "On some level, I always knew…I just didn't have a word for it, I guess. The first time we did it and I looked in your eyes…I saw love then but it was like your love for me, if that makes any sense." He paused. "Please don't make me remember it…"

She rolled over to face him. "You're right…I first felt love for you that first time, at your old house, after the Hudson-Hummel wedding, and you looked at me, so nervous. I just wanted to cry…well, I guess I did after. It just felt so right. I'll always consider that my very first time, Sam. That's why I cried after…"

He just lay there, staring at her.

"Why do you not want to remember it?" she asked him.

"It hurts my heart…to think about it…" he said quietly.

"Tell me…" She had a feeling she knew what he meant and it hurt her too.

He took a deep breath. "That time we snuck up here…before we broke up…"

It was Christmas break for McKinley, and Quinn knew her mom and Bill were going out to some party. She had called Sam and asked him to come over to watch movies. He came over, but they decided there was nothing to watch on OnDemand. It was the first time he had seen her bedroom. He was afraid her mom would come back so he refused to take off his pants all the way, and they had both laughed about that. They were finally to the point where they felt comfortable around each other naked, intimate, to talk and laugh and express how they felt. He did the same thing he had done the last time, moving up against her clit on his own to get her worked up before penetrating her and that night she had had her orgasm with him inside her and his orgasm had been explosive, almost having them simultaneously. And, then he said it for the first time out loud to her, gasping _god I love you Quinn_. And she had answered him _I love you too Sam_. They were still connected, to him they felt like one, when they shared that with one another. The very next day, he bought her promise ring. Then, school started back up, and Finn won that stupid football game. Suddenly, Quinn was distant with him, and he'd catch her looking at Finn or Finn looking at her. Then, she got mono at the same time Finn did and he couldn't deny it any longer even though he so badly wanted to. Finn had stolen her away from him. He couldn't understand what had happened or why or even how; she had said she loved him; they had been intimate four times…why did she do that to him? Even though Santana latched onto him he was miserable, trying to figure out what had happened between them, what he had done wrong.

In her bed now, he was clenching his jaw, recalling those events.

"That hurt so bad Q…my heart was fucking broken…" he finally muttered.

"I'm so, so sorry Sam…I'd take it all back if I could…I never ever meant to hurt you…" she was crying now.

"Did you…did you make out with him while we were still together?" he asked, tears falling from his eyes.

"No Sam…no…I met him in the auditorium and we kissed…that's how I got the damn mono…I told him that day that I loved _you_…I did…and that meeting him there was making me a cheater…I didn't see fireworks when I kissed him and I walked away. What I had felt for him was gone…I had to figure that out and get it outta my system…then you broke up with me and he kept bothering me to go back out…even then I never made out with him…" He had never heard any of this. It made him feel sick about what he and Santana had done together.

"I wish you would've stopped me that day in the hallway and told me that Q…I was mad but I would've listened to you," he said quietly.

"I never want us to be apart again, Sam," she whispered, leaning closer to him, hoping he'd let her kiss him. "Can I…?"

He nodded. She moved his lips to his, feeling his tremble under hers. "Just don't ever stop Q…" He kissed her back.

"I never stopped loving you Quinn…through all that…" he said a few minutes later.

"Me either Sam…I always loved you…"

There was a soft knocking on her door. They both sat up.

"We weren't interrupting, were we?" Quinn's mom said and flipped on the overhead light. She saw their red puffy faces and didn't know what she had walked into. Bill was with her, his arm around her waist.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

They nodded. "Just talking about an old memory…" Quinn said.

"Well, maybe this news will cheer you up. I've made my decision with Bill's help…so you should probably thank him…my little girl's getting married!"

Sam and Quinn could not have been more shocked. That was exactly what he needed after reliving that awful memory with her. She turned to him and he embraced her, lifting her off the floor. Her face was buried in his shoulder; he could feel her crying against him.

It's really happening Sam

she whispered. All he could do was nod; if he moved his face away from her they'd all see him crying and oh god too many tears in one day for a dude.

"I just can't wait to see the ring!" Judy piped up. "Sam, welcome to the family."

He had to look up then and was god-awful embarrassed but actually just didn't even care.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"Come Bill…I need more wine…and all these hormones are wreaking havoc with my buzz…" she mumbled to him but was smiling, happy to see Quinn so happy.

"I so needed to hear that after having to relive that hellish memory of breaking up," he said finally.

"Me too…I could not be happier than I am at this moment, Samuel. Oh my god…I'm gonna be Quinn Evans!" she practically screamed that.

That just made him pick her up in another big embrace, this time swinging her around. He put her down and led her back to the bed.

"I need to lie down…my head is spinning…" he said. She turned off the bright overhead light.

They lay back down on their backs, holding hands.

"I can't wait Q…" he said.

"Me either…"

"I've got things to take care of…" he mumbled, feeling his eyelids close.

"Me too…what to do first…" she whispered, rolling over on her side so her back was against him, he followed curling up behind her.

Six hours later he woke up. It was nearly 4 a.m. He just set Quinn's alarm for his 7 a.m. wake-up time and went back to sleep, next to her.

She woke up the next day around 9. Sam was gone but had left a note on the alarm clock. _Loved sleeping next to you last night Mrs. E2B see ya tonite…cotton candy_. She loved it…_Mrs. E2B_. It made her think she was a character in one of his comic books or nerdy movies.

She thought about the night before, when she asked him about when he knew he first loved her, and it brought up that awful breakup memory. She'd always associate that fourth time they did it with the breakup. She knew she had to tell him though about meeting Finn that day, that they never made out, just that stupid kiss that gave her mono, that she even told Finn she loved Sam and he was making her a cheater. She was stunned when Sam broke up with her that day in the hall or else she would've stopped him and made him listen to her. She knew he was going to Glee, where she was headed, but then he was there sitting with Santana draped over him so she couldn't talk to him after that class either. He summed it up perfectly…_heartbroken_. It had killed her to see Santana crawling all over him at Rachel's weird Glee party so when Finn kept bothering her to go out she caved in to try to distract herself from Sam and Santana and then focused on being prom queen. She wished that memory didn't have to be a part of their history together but it was, so she'd just have to be thankful their paths crossed again even though that had been the unfortunate homeless crisis Sam's family endured.

She turned her thoughts to her mom's news last night and how happy she and Sam had been. The emotional ups and downs of the day must've worn them out because they just collapsed on her bed and fell asleep right away. She couldn't wait until Sam popped the question to her. She knew he was up to something, but he could keep anything a secret. She was excited about what kind of ring he'd choose for her. She was just excited all the way around. She was glad they had spoken with his parents and they had given them good advice, like about the tax situation. She had no clue about income taxes, but she guessed she and Sam would learn in that class they would be taking. Thinking of school, she checked her school info for when the first day of school was, the week before Labor Day. They only had about 3-1/2 weeks left of summer break. Time had just flown by. They also needed to fill out college applications and financial aid forms before school started. She sighed…so much to do, she thought.

Downstairs, she was having some brunch, and Sam's mom came upstairs for a bite to eat.

"Hey mom…did you hear the news?" Quinn asked her excitedly.

Sam's mom smiled. It amused her to hear Quinn call her _mom_. She wasn't even sure she realized she was doing it.

"No…what?"

"My mom gave us permission!" Quinn squealed, jumping up to hug Sam's mom.

"This is so exciting! You and Sam make a very lovely couple…We're so happy to be gaining a daughter. You know, I had to do some convincing with Sam's dad but got him to budge finally. Deep down, though, he wanted it to happen…he just wanted to be sure about it himself," Sam's mom told her.

"We are so happy and excited…just need to take a breath and get things figured out," Quinn said, thinking of all the stuff they needed to do.

"In a couple weeks, we're taking Stevie and Stacey camping at the state park…you and Sam can come along if you want. Have you ever camped out before?" his mom asked.

"Like, in a tent? Years ago when I was like a girl scout I camped out a couple times, but it's been years. I'll ask Sam…sounds like fun!" Quinn said.

"The campsite is not totally primitive…there are modern restrooms there but we'll be using tents and open fire for cooking…just let us know so Sam's dad can get you two a tent and sleeping bags at the conservation club."

"Cool…sounds fun," Quinn said.

Quinn got through her workday with no problems, overhearing Jack and Derek talking about going to the fair later that night. Secretly, she hoped that she and Sam avoided them. She knew Jack had rubbed Sam the wrong way the night at the bowling alley so those two running into one another would not be good. She got home, and Sam was already ready to go. She changed quickly, and they headed out into the country where the fair was located amongst the cornfields. Still a couple miles away from it, they could see the Ferris wheel glowing in the dark, then other rides and flashing lights, then Sam had to find a place to park. The county fair was a huge deal to the people of Lima, especially those who couldn't get to Cedar Point or Kings Island.

They started walking to the fair; he had to park far from the fair due to everyone there. He laced his hand in hers.

"You look so cute tonight Q…" he said, swinging her hand. She had pulled on her favorite short skirt and a tank top and pulled her hair up in a ponytail due to the high humidity of the evening.

"So do you…" she said back to him. He was wearing a pair of dark gray cargo shorts and a white wifebeater. "I'm liking the gun show…"

"Yeah?" he said, flexing his biceps. "I've been lifting some this summer, focusing on my upper arms."

"I can tell…" she said, putting her hand on his arm, squeezing. He smiled at her.

He leaned into her, dropping his arm around her waist. "Quick question Q…where are we with _shark week_?"

"It's done…" she whispered.

He tilted his head back, rolling his eyes up, and hissed _yes_.

"Poor Sam…I've been thinking about the pill more, especially like after we're married…" she said as they walked down the midway looking at the various games and rides, hearing the carnies call out to Sam to _win your lady a stuffed giraffe_.

"Really? So, like, we could do away with condoms?" he asked pretty excitedly.

"Maybe. I'll have to find out for sure," she said. They walked a bit farther.

"Oh, your mom told me today that they're taking the littles camping in a couple weeks and wanted to know if we wanted to go," Quinn told him.

"Cool…where at?" he asked.

"She said the state park and we'd have to let them know so your dad can get us a tent and sleeping bags," she said.

"Did you tell her what your mom said?"

"Of course! That's all I could think about today!" she said excitedly.

"Me too Q!" He had even gone to the jeweler's and made another payment on her ring, just so he could see it again.

He stopped at a game to throw darts at balloons, popping three in a row. She chose a stuffed mouse. Then, he stopped to play the strength game where he slammed a sledgehammer down on a button, trying to push the disc up the pole. He rang the bell once. "That thing is rigged," he said. Then, he shot basketballs, hitting one of three. "Rigged," he said to her. She played skee ball and won tickets, not sure what she wanted to do with those.

They decided to get on the scrambler and then some ride called the spider. Then, they got in line at the Ferris wheel.

He put his arm around her waist and whispered to her, "I can't wait to kiss you up there." She thought _why wait?_and kissed him there in line. "That works too." They got in the car and the thing rattled around a few times before stopping and starting letting people off down below. They were finally at the top, and he scooted close to her giving her one of those hot sexy kisses.

The ride jerked, and he groaned. "We probably should stop doing that in public." He moved her hand to his shorts; he was hard.

"Or just find somewhere private…" she said.

"There is nowhere private here Q…"

"If we look hard enough I'm sure we could find us a spot, you know, to cuddle…" She looked up at him from under her eyelids.

"Quinn…don't get any ideas…we're at the _fair_…no privacy _anywhere_!"

"You just don't know where to look," she said, frowning.

"You are the devil and you're going to get us in all sorts of trouble…public indecency Quinn!" he said, not able to hold back his laughter.

She had to laugh at that one. She was just messing with him; she didn't know of any secluded spots at this little fair. There was a pole barn where they did talent shows and stuff but it was closed at night. She supposed they could find a dark corner behind a ride or game but even that was risky. There were just so many lights and so many people; she doubted she could pull off anything but the thought of just bumping against his lap was getting her a little worked up. _I could just sit right on him, I am wearing this skirt, hmmm_ she thought and let the rest of her thoughts run wild from there.

The Ferris wheel deposited them back on the ground. "C'mon, let's go ride the Tilt-A-Whirl, Sam!" she yelled at him, taking off toward it. He followed her slowly due to his crotch issue, looking around for anything that looked secluded. He turned the corner to go to the Tilt-A-Whirl and saw that guy Jack trying to wrap his arms around her, trying to grab her ass. They were a couple games and rides away and Sam took off in a run to get to her.

He pulled Jack off her, smelling vodka, and took in the scene. Quinn looked mortified, some other girl standing there did too, and that dickwad Derek was standing there _laughing_with his girlfriend.

"What the fuck dude? What did I tell you about her?" Sam yelled in his face.

"Dude…I just wanted to _hug_ her…what the fuck is your problem?" Jack slurred, clearly wasted.

"Wrong answer…I told you to leave her the fuck alone…" and then Sam punched him and he fell into the game behind them, his nose bloody. Sam was shaking his hand and reached out his other hand to Quinn, saying _c'mon_. He pulled her away and around the corner.

"Are you okay? What did he do to you?" Sam was breathing heavy, just seeing red.

"I'm fine Sam…he lurched at me, saying he just wanted to hug me, then I felt his…his hand…on my…my butt…oh my god Sam…this skirt…I think he was trying…trying to…oh my god…" she stammered, stunned that Jack would do that to her.

"Quinn, I am so fucking mad right now…we need to leave or else I'll do something I'll regret to that loser," he said through clenched teeth. He looked down at his knuckles, scraped and bloody from raking across that jerk's face. "That guy is trouble Q…don't ever talk to him again at work or anywhere…just avoid him."

They walked to the car quickly. Sam opened her door, letting her slide in, then shut it and ran over to his side.

"I'm just shocked Sam…why would he do that to me?" she asked in the dark silence of his car.

"I don't know Quinn…he's just a jerk…he wants you and knows he can't have you…and he was drunk so maybe that had something to do with it…c'mere…" He had glanced over at her, sitting there staring straight ahead and shaking. He pulled her into a hug and held onto her until the shaking ceased.

"Ready to go home?" he asked her quietly. He felt her nod, so he started the car up and drove them home.

At the house, they were in the kitchen and Quinn said it was a nice night, why didn't they nab a couple wine coolers and enjoy them on the deck. Outside, they decided to pull a couple lawn chairs out to the backyard and sit in the darkness, looking at the stars.

"I'm sorry I got so freaked out at the fair, Sam…it just shocked me, I guess," she said quietly.

"It's okay Q…I'm sorry I was so far behind you…if I had been with you he would've never had a chance to put his hands on you."

"I think I dropped my mouse during all of that," she mumbled. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, sipping their wine coolers.

"Hey…" she whispered.

"Yep…"

"I think I found somewhere secluded and private…" she said.

"Oh dear god…"

"Do you think one of these chairs will hold us both?" she asked, moving over to sit on his lap, her back to his front.

"Quinn…what the hell…" She started gently rubbing against his crotch with her butt.

"I've been wanting to do that all night Sam…" she murmured, feeling him harden beneath her, his hands moving to her hips.

"This is insane Q…oh god…your skirt is like riding up…jesus…"

She felt his hand move between them and he unzipped his shorts. She lifted up a bit and he moved his shorts and briefs down.

Behind her, he whispered _yeah Q…fuck…I wanna do this…_

She leaned up off him a bit and moved her panties down so they'd drop to the ground. She felt him reach for his wallet, get the condom, and then just dropped his wallet on the ground.

"Lean up a bit for me…" he whispered to her. She heard him put the condom on, groaning a little.

"Are you sure Q?" he asked her, his hands on her hips. She nodded and twisted a bit to kiss him hard before turning back around.

She lifted her hips up and backed up to him. He guided his cock up into her and let her slowly move herself down on him until she was all the way sitting on his lap.

"Oh my god…just hold still right there for a minute Q…it feels that fucking good…" he mumbled behind her, kissing her neck. Slowly, she lifted herself up and down on him. He reached around her and felt for her clit and could even feel his dick moving in and out of her.

"Does that feel okay?" he asked her. He was about to die behind her, he was pretty sure.

"Yeah…push it faster…" she whispered. He was still rubbing her clit and started jamming his hips up to her.

"Sam…oh god…right there…shit shit _shit_…." Her head dropped back against his shoulder when she came, arching her back from him. Something about her doing that changed how it felt to him and he felt his orgasm building in his belly. She moved a hand down in front of her, fondling his scrotum, squeezing a bit.

"Damn Q…oh fuck that feels….oh shit….uuuuunnnnnhhhhhhhh…." He was bouncing her up and down on himself at the end when his orgasm sped through him and he exploded. He was pretty sure his dick had blown off in her it had been that powerful. The sad thing was he had been biting down on his lip to keep himself quiet through all that and it still felt like he yelled.

"God Q…how loud was I?" he asked, gasping for a breath.

She giggled. "Kinda loud."

"Crap, I hope I didn't like wake people up…god…" he said.

She lifted herself up off him carefully.

"That was crazy hot Quinn…and you wanted to do that at the _fair_?"

"I knew I couldn't find anywhere to do that…gosh Sam," she laughed.

She had picked up her panties and empty wine cooler. He had taken off the condom, picked up his wallet, got his shorts zipped back up, and picked up his empty bottle. They headed back inside.

"Should you stay upstairs tonight?" she asked him quietly.

"I dunno…I don't want to get us in trouble and have someone revoke their permission, ya know?" he said.

"I know…I'll miss ya though…" she stretched up to kiss him.

"You know, I kinda like doing it from behind but I hate the not kissing part…that totally sucks…" he said, kissing her deeply to make up for the lack of it earlier.

"I miss it too…" she agreed and they kept kissing.

Finally, they broke their kiss because Sam said he had to pee right then or he'd pee his pants. She laughed and sent him on his way, telling him _sweet dreams_.

Upstairs, she was pulling on a night shirt when he slipped in her room to hug her again.

"I needed one more kiss Q…" he kissed her passionately. "Sweet dreams _Mrs. E2B_." He took off for the couch.


	31. Chapter 31

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, camping

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **mid August

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Now that he and Quinn had been granted permission to go ahead and get married, Sam really needed to get things moving. He called the facility that he and Mike Chang had checked out and talked to them about doing something special for a proposal. The people there were actually excited about his idea and accommodated him as much as they could. He wound up having to rent the place for a night so it'd just be him and Quinn but he figured she was definitely worth the $50 rental fee for an evening. He set a date for that and then had to figure out how to manage to get Quinn the night off work without her suspecting something. He went to the bistro one early afternoon to talk to her boss (keeping an eye out for Jack and his busted nose) and worked out a plan there. Since they had actually been talking about this for nearly 2 months and by the time he actually did ask her to marry him it'd be closer to 3 months, he felt his nervousness would not be as bad. In a way, he was glad they had talked to all the parents and got that out of the way, and even talked to Ms. Pillsbury so they had a clue about what do regarding college, even if it did take some of the spontaneity away from his asking for her hand. He only owed $200 on her ring and was paying that off after their camping trip. He had told her to give him until the end of summer, so he was cutting it close but he was going to get it done even if it killed him. He was so excited and just wanted to tell her about all his plans but had to remind himself often that yeah, that'd ruin the surprise. He did the next best thing...he told his mom about what he was doing to see if it was something a girl would like and she approved, giving him suggestions here and there.

Quinn was anxiously anticipating Sam to propose and began watching for signs that maybe _this is it_. She bugged her girlfriends without telling them her and Sam's plans but trying to get information out of them about what their boyfriends had been talking about. One early afternoon, she had gone to swim at Tina's before work. A few of the other Glee kids were there, swimming and tanning.

She was floating around lazily in the pool while Mike and Tina were splashing around. "So Mike...has Sam said anything to you about, I don't know, planning something?"

He stopped, his mind focused on grabbing Tina's butt. "What? No...I don't think so. Well, we went to that one place..." _Shit_.

"Where?" She jumped on that little nugget of information.

"Nowhere. We didn't go anywhere at all."

"What's Sam planning, Quinn?" Tina asked her.

"Nothing that I'm aware of..." Quinn answered.

"Sam is so romantic, Mike...why can't you be more like him?" Tina said to Mike, pouting. Mike just groaned and dove underwater to get away from the girls.

Well, that was one little clue, not much to go on though. He went somewhere. She had no idea. _The anticipation is going to kill me_she thought.

Later, she was lying out in the sun with Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana when she asked them, "Remember that couple last year who got married? They were, like, seniors? Is that weird?"

"Wasn't that girl preggers though?" Mercedes asked.

"I thought it was super awesome..." Brittany said wistfully.

"I so hope you're not talking about you and Sam," Santana said, huffing. "Huge mistake. Remember what I told you...dumb as a bag of wet hair." She rolled her eyes.

Quinn just ignored Santana and directed her answer more toward Brittany's take on it. "Yeah, Britt, super awesome..."

When she returned to work after the incident at the fair, Jack had taken a few days off. When he finally returned, he still had fading bruises around his nose where Sam had punched him. Quinn refused to even look at him. At one point, during a lull in business, he came up behind her, keeping his distance, and said, "I'm really sorry for the other night Quinn. I had been drinking..." She interrupted him and still without making eye contact said, "Sam asked me not to speak to you." She found something else to do away from him. Sam had asked her every day if Jack was there and if he was had he tried to talk to her or anything. She told him that he had tried to apologize but she basically ignored him. Sam was hoping he had gotten the message through to that guy. Besides knocking him out, he wasn't sure what the next step would be.

One night after work, Quinn decided that she and Sam _had_to fill out the paperwork for financial aid and college applications. They had been putting it off and putting it off and now they just needed to get it done. They went through the financial aid forms first and by the time they got done with those it was late so they decided to work on the college applications the next day. After going through the information Ms. Pillsbury had sent them and looking up stuff online, they finally decided to apply to OSU to take classes at the Lima campus and online. They were still undecided on a major so they just put down general education.

Since the heat of the summer was bearing down on them, they spent a lot of time at Tina's pool during the evenings. Sometimes they'd bring Stevie and Stacey along to get them out of the house for a bit. The other Glee kids loved Sam's little siblings so they were welcome and the older kids would tone down their language, drinking, and other activities if the little kids were there.

They were gearing up for their camping trip with Sam's family and were hoping the heat would break before they went. The thought of sleeping in nearly 80-degree weather was a little off-putting to Sam. Actually, Quinn was totally excited about going; she wondered if that'd be when Sam would pop the question. Also, she was ready to take a few days off in a row from her job, as was Sam. They had both been working full-time hours since the Fourth of July, even some overtime, and were getting worn out plus school was getting ready to begin again.

Finally, the Thursday of their camping trip arrived. Early in the morning, Sam and his dad had went to the conservation club to pick up the tents and sleeping bags and other equipment and then returned to Quinn's to load up the other stuff. They were going to a large lake near Lima called Grand Lake/Saint Mary's State Park and were staying Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights. Sam and Quinn were standing in her room trying to decide what to pack.

"Don't forget condoms Q..." he said nonchalantly.

"Uh, Sam...we'll be camping with your _parents_," she responded, rolling her eyes. _Boys_ she thought.

"And? We'll be in our own tent..." he said. _In the heat, with the bugs, on the ground…I don't care, I can't wait_.

"Separate sleeping bags Sam..." _That might deter him although outdoorsy Sam is sure to be pretty hot_.

"Not for long..." _She's not getting out of my wilderness loving_.

She took the box they had been using from her nightstand and made a grand gesture to dump what was left in the box into the duffel bag, which was like 7 or 8 condoms, knowing they'd never use that many. He laughed. One of them caught her eye, though.

"Hey, did you know there are glow-in-the-dark ones in here?" she asked, picking it up.

"No way...really?" He came over to check it out with her. "We have so got to try this..." He threw it back in the duffel bag.

"How are you going to find that in the dark?" she asked him, putting her hand on her hip.

"It's _glow-in-the-dark_silly! It'll be all lit up!" he was laughing.

"So, if I need to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night then I'll just stick that on you and you can light my way?" That image cracked both of them up.

He picked one up out of the duffel bag and opened his wallet tucking it away in there. "I never replaced that last one...oops..."

They finished getting their stuff ready and took it down to his car. They drove his car to the lake and took Stevie and Stacey with them; his little siblings liked it when Sam and Quinn would sing along with the radio. Sam's parents led the way since they knew where they'd be camping. Their campsite was up off the lake in a little grove of trees. It looked like maybe 2 or 3 other families were camping in the same area but there was enough space for them to spread out and have a little privacy. They were also so close to the lake they could pretty much just run down a little slope and run right off the dock into it.

Sam and his dad spent the better part of the afternoon getting the three tents set up while Quinn and his mom set up the rest of their campsite and explored the campground with Stevie and Stacey, particularly how close the restrooms were. There was a small general store type shop there also. Quinn had definitely remembered to pack Sam's suncreen and aloe vera, just in case. Back at their campsite, they were trying to decide on what to have for dinner that night when Stacey asked Quinn if she could play with her phone. Quinn often let them mess with her phone after locking it, so she told Stacey to go grab it out of the bag in her tent. Stacey came back to the group holding the phone and the glow-in-the-dark condom. Sam and Quinn were looking in the cooler for something to drink and weren't paying any attention to what she was holding.

"Can I play with this?" she asked innocently.

"What is that Stace?" Sam's mother asked, taking it from her. "It says 'glow in the dark'…"

Sam's head whipped around having an awful feeling about what his mother was talking about.

Everyone looked at her to see what she was talking about, and Sam ran over and yanked it out of her hand.

"God mom!" He hissed. "No Stacey…you can't play with that…jeesh!" Quinn had never seen him blush so deeply ever. Sam could've sworn he heard his dad snicker. Before she would've been as embarrassed as Sam but now she just figured worse things could happen, such as his parents hearing them do the deed.

"Sorry Stace...it's not a toy..." Quinn said after seeing the little girl look terrified when Sam kind of barked at her and ran back to their tent. "Wanna go swim in the lake?" Stacey forgot all about the phone and the other "toy," smiled and nodded.

They already had their suits on under their shorts and t-shirts so just stripped down, put a life jacket on Stevie and Stacey, and jumped in the lake. Sam was just returning from their tent when he saw Quinn in her one-piece hop in. _Crap...no bikini this weekend _he thought. Sam was just wearing his trunks for the day so he ran down the dock and jumped in with them. The power boats on the lake were creating small waves up to the shoreline and sometimes would roll the little kids up and down and they'd laugh like crazy. Some of their camping neighbors had been out boating in a small boat and docked it there while they were swimming.

"Will you be doing any fishing?" the guy asked Sam. _Fishing sounds fun_ he thought _I wonder if Q would go?_

"Not sure..."

"They're biting down yonder..." the guy pointed somewhere beyond their site.

"Did you rent that boat?" Sam asked him.

"Yep..."

They finally got tired of swimming and went to lie on their towels on the little sandy beach.

"Are you gonna rent a boat Sam?" she asked him, thinking _this might be it! _Although the thought of him proposing in a little fishing boat, rocking on a choppy lake with her ring, made her a little nauseous.

He looked at her. "Yeah, maybe. Would you go fishing with me?"

"Sure..."

They heard some voices heading toward them and then saw some kids run off the dock into the lake. She glanced up in time to see two girls about her age dive into the lake off the dock, a blonde and a brunette. She glanced over at Sam, lying on his back, squinting with the sun beating down on him.

"I'm going to have to get the suncreen or get in the shade...that sun is _hot_ today," he mumbled. _I'm going to get so burnt this weekend_ he thought.

"I'll get the suncreen for you..." She got up and went back to their campsite to find it. When she returned to their towels, he was up on his elbows looking out at the lake.

"I brought your shades too..." she said, sitting down behind him, squirting the sunscreen on his back. He sat up and brought his knees up to rest his arms on them.

"Feels good Q...you know you're stuck with me for 3 days in the wilderness...I might turn into a wild animal...ya never know..." he said, chuckling. "I miss your bikini..."

"We're here with your _parents _Samuel...I only feel comfortable flopping around in my one-piece," she said.

"You do not flop...it's like you...float on air or something..." he told her, thinking of how graceful she was.

"You're silly..." she whispered in his ear as she leaned forward to work the sunscreen into his shoulders and arms, planting smooches at the nape of his sweaty neck.

The two girls in the lake came clamoring up on shore and when the first one, the brunette, saw Sam sitting there she came to a complete stop and her friend ran into the back of her, causing them both to stumble and giggle. "Hi..." they both said to Sam and Quinn, giggled, and ran off to their campsite.

"Oh my god Sam..." Quinn said, smirking and moving to sit in front of him to put the sunscreen on his chest.

"What?"

"Someone nearly fell for you just then!" she laughed.

"Seriously Q? Those girls were like 13...they're just being goofy..." he said, not really giving it much thought.

"I'd say they were more like 15 or 16...the brown-haired girl nearly fainted, I think..."

"Like I said, these eyes are only for you Q..." he looked over his sunglasses at her, then pulled her close for a kiss.

"I trust _you_...it's the other girls I don't trust, especially ones I don't know..." she said, glancing up at the two strange girls sitting at their campsite. She thought it was cute, seeing some girl all flustered over seeing Sam in his swim trunks, but also felt a twinge of jealousy, which was a little new to her. First Angela and now this girl.

"Let me put that stuff on you now..." he said.

They lay out for a while longer until they were hungry for lunch and wandered up to their campsite to see what there was to eat. After lunch, they walked to the marina where you could rent boats. Sam reserved a small fishing boat for Friday and a pontoon boat for Saturday.

"That should be fun, Q...get our fish on..." they both laughed. "I figure they'll both get a lot of use between us and my parents." Quinn was wondering which day he'd propose to her. She thought the pontoon would be a lot more stable on the lake. She could just see him in a small fishing boat on one knee and a whitecap rock them and the ring go flying up in the air and then sink to the bottom. _Like when the old lady dropped the necklace into the ocean in the Titanic_ she thought. She laughed out loud at the thought of Sam diving in after a ring.

"What's so funny?" he asked her. He had been watching her since they got to the campground. He knew she was waiting for him to drop to one knee and pop the question. She had pretty much stopped talking about anything related to getting married and was focused on taking care of their college stuff, but he knew she was watching and waiting. He debated on whether to tell her that it wasn't going to be that weekend or just let her kind of freak out about it. He also knew that she had been asking their friends questions, like had he been planning anything. It was a good thing he didn't have to hold Mike Chang down and cut off his nuts. He decided to let it go on for a bit longer and then he'd tell her it would happen soon, he had promised her.

He was kind of glad they had gone camping even though it was mothereffing hot out there; he was seeing a side of her he didn't know, a tomboy side. Since setting up camp, she had been mostly dirty and sweaty until swimming in the lake and even then the seaweed and fish didn't bother her. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was just hanging out in her swimsuit and a pair of shorts. No makeup for miles. She was a little red from being in the sun and freckles were popping out across her nose, which made him want to kiss her there _a lot_. She did take one precaution, though, and that was her promise ring. She had asked him and he agreed that she should leave it at home. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to it while camping.

"Nothing...I was just thinking about that girl tripping on the beach when she saw you sitting there in all your glory..." she said to him as they walked back to the campsite hand-in-hand. He snorted.

"I'd give anything for a breeze right about now," he said, wiping sweat from his forehead. At the campsite, they sat down in the shade and finally a breeze kicked up bringing clouds with it.

"I hope it doesn't rain..." Sam's mother said. _Nothing like sleeping in the mud_ Quinn thought. _Oh well, with Sam's glow-in-the-dark condom they won't lose us_and she laughed out loud again.

He looked over at her, amused. "What is making you laugh?"

"Nothing, really..." but she couldn't get that smile off her face.

"Is it this heat? Is it frying your brain Q?" he asked. She shook her head _no_.

"I will tell you this much, there is no way I'm sleeping in a sleeping bag tonight. In fact, I won't be sleeping in anything at all. And that's a warning to _you_..." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, fanning himself with a newspaper they'd brought with them.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Let's go get in the lake again and cool off..." She kicked off her flip-flops and dropped her shorts and ran down to the dock, him following her. He caught up with her, grabbing her around the waist as they jumped off the dock. The lake water was cool and felt great on their hot skin.

He swam over to her after a little while and wrapped his arms around her while trying to wade in the water.

"Water feels good..." she said.

"Yeah...this was a great idea...I didn't feel like walking to the bathrooms up there..." he said, smiling.

"God that's gross!" Who was she kidding, she had done the same damn thing.

After floating together for a while and kicking each other trying to stay afloat, she asked him, "How deep do you think the water is?"

"Deep enough to dive into, I guess, so at least 8 feet or so?" he answered, floating back from her.

"I hope a turtle doesn't bite me..." She looked nervous.

He laughed. "You are so funny..."

"That would hurt Sam!" He floated over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"I will keep the turtles away from you..." As if he knew what was lurking below their toes.

"Kiss me Sam..." He complied, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. Now, he was kicking to keep both of them afloat.

"Glow-in-the-dark, eh?" she asked him against his mouth. _The more I think I about it, the more fun it sounds _she thought.

"Yep...tonight, if you'll let me..." he said quietly. _Please god let her say okay._

"We'll just have to see how quiet it is...I really don't want your parents to hear anything..."

"Quiet...we'll be quiet..." He mumbled against her lips, wanting to kiss her more. _She tastes fishy_ he thought _but I don't care._

"Not one of your strong suits Sam..." she said smiling and letting her legs fall to help him kick.

"Oh..." he groaned when she dropped her legs from him. "I was just starting to get worked up Q..."

"I know...I felt it...too early for that kind of monkey business..." and she swam away from him, giggling.

They swam for a while longer, eventually getting in on some beach ball action with the two girls from earlier. The brunette girl would get particularly giddy if Sam knocked the ball her way. After doing that for a while, they got out to lie on their towels again before supper.

"Someone is crushing on Sam Evans!" Quinn said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up Q...she is not..." He knew better. He heard the girl giggle nervously when he swam dangerously close to her with the ball. He sincerely wished they'd find a couple boys more their age and hang out with them. It was also making him nervous how that girl kept checking him out constantly. He wondered if Quinn was jealous at all; she didn't seem like it, actually seemed amused by the girl acting all flustered around him.

"She totally is Sam..._I'm_ a girl, I know these things!" Quinn said, poking him. "And need I remind you, I'm a girl who is planning on being your _wife_ someday soon..."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten that..." he said, smiling. "Guess what I did forget though?"

She looked at him, shrugging her shoulders, having no idea.

He rubbed his jaw line. "No razor! I didn't even shave this morning!"

"Oh my god Sam! You _know_ what that does to me!" _He is so in for it in a couple days_she thought.

"I know...wait til you see me Sunday!" He laughed. "I'll probably look like a hobo..." _I am so getting some whisker loving this weekend._

They helped his parents get supper put together...hamburgers and corn on the cob and blueberry pie. By the time supper was eaten and cleaned up, it was nearly dark, heat lightning lighting up the sky over the lake, distant thunder rolling.

"At least the breeze picked up...feels so much better with the sun down..." he said to Quinn lazily as they lay back on the dock, kicking their feet in the water, looking at the black sky.

"So relaxing..." she mumbled.

Sam's dad came down to the dock to tell them they were turning in for the night and that according to the weather forecast there were no storms predicted for the area but for them to be aware just in case they had to dash to the nearby storm shelter.

As he was walking away, he said to Sam, "Discretion..." Sam looked over at Quinn quickly, covering his mouth so as to not laugh out loud.

Sam

she whispered, giggling herself.

"What do you think he meant by that Q?" Sam asked her, smiling hugely.

"Probably don't use the glow-in-the-dark condom as it might wake up the entire campground?" she joked.

"I am so putting that thing on tonight..." They laughed. "I can't believe my little sister actually _picked_ it up and _flashed_ it all around in front of everyone and then my _mom_ took and read it out loud. God."

"I know! That was classic Sam...you gotta admit it. You made me bring them though...I just forgot about them in that bag...oops!" she said, recalling his red face and ears.

"Well, I was like totally freaking out. You know what? I'm ready to go see what all that sleeping bag has to offer..." he said, sitting up and grabbing her hand.

She sat up too. "I need to find undies for tonight...I've went this whole day in a bathing suit."

"Who needs underwear? I didn't bring any at all..." he said, splashing the water with his feet.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"Uh yeah...I'm just wearing my trunks all weekend," he said. "I brought a couple pair of those to switch back and forth."

"Wow Sam...there are just no words for that...well, maybe _ewwww_..."

He chuckled. "You just want me out of them..."

"That might be true…" she said. He looked at her, his mouth in an O.

A crack of thunder and lightning lit up the night. They both jumped, pulling their feet from the water.

"I'm ready to get in that tent!" she squealed and took off running for their campsite. He followed her, hoping he didn't get hit by lightning.

She was in their tent waiting on him, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth, gripping a flashlight.

"I don't think it's a storm Quinn...just the wind picked up a bit and the lightning and thunder seem closer," he said, sitting next to her, pulling her close to him.

"What if a tree blows over on us? Or the littles? Or your parents? Oh my god...what if there's a tornado?" She was starting to freak out a little.

"Nah...remember, my dad checked the weather and nothing is in the area...we'll be okay Q..."

Lightning flashed and then thunder boomed overhead, making them both jump and squish closer together.

"They'll come get us if we need to go to that storm shelter. I don't even think it's raining..." he said, trying to keep his voice even to keep her calm even though he about peed his pants with the last crash of thunder.

The next thunder and lightning seemed not as close. Quinn calmed down and started digging around in the duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Finding regular clothes to wear...I need to get out of this swimsuit...hold this..." She handed him the flashlight. She finally found a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and some underwear and started working her swimsuit off. Then, he turned the flashlight on her.

"Sam..."

"Okay, okay...listen I gotta go pee...I'll be back..." He backed out of the tent, and she heard him jog off behind them and off to the woods and relieve himself. _Ugh men_ she thought, wishing she could do the same.

She popped out of the tent to wait for him to return. "Walk me to the bathrooms?" she asked him, taking his hand.

"Sure...I guess I could've just gone there instead of that tree..."

At the restrooms, they heard the giggling that they were now familiar with coming from the ladies room.

"I'll wait out here Q..." he said, leaning against the wall.

She went in the restroom and the two girls looked at her and stopped their incessant giggling.

"That was a nasty storm, right?" she said to them, washing her hands.

"Yeah, totally," the blonde said.

"You got that cute boyfriend to protect you though," the brunette said, giggling.

"I do! He's right outside you know..." she said and saw the brunette go pale and the blonde girl grabbed her arm. "You can speak to him; he won't bite." She went into a stall, thinking that'd scare the shit out of her.

She heard them leave the restroom, giggling still. She came out to wash her hands again and when she stepped out of the restroom she was shocked to see them standing there having a conversation with Sam. Of course, he looked highly irritated, knowing Quinn had told them they could talk to him.

She walked up to them. "Hey babe..." and wrapped her arm through his, never calling him anything like 'babe'.

"Hey _babe_..." he answered, glaring at her.

"I see you've met our camping neighbors...I didn't catch your names...?"

"I'm Chrissie and she's Amy; we've met Sam," Chrissie being the brunette and Amy the blonde. _Oh great, he told them his name_ she thought.

"Great...I'm Quinn..." She turned to Sam. "We've had such a long day...ready to go back to our tent, _babe_?"

"I'm ready..._babe_..." he said, grinning. He pulled her away from the two girls who were obviously freaking out that they had actually been in his presence and had talked to him.

"Thanks a lot Q..." he said once they were out of earshot.

She snorted. "For what? Babe..."

"Making them come talk to me! I could hear you all in the bathroom...those are only cinderblocks!" he whisper-yelled at her.

She laughed. "I just think it's cute...a crush on Sammy!" They were back to their tent. He saw the heat lightning picking up in the distance again. He zipped the flap down on the tent and turned to her.

"Quinn..." Before she knew it, he was kissing her, pushing her back on their sleeping bags. "You...I want _you_..." _God I love it when our bodies are pressed together_ he thought.

"Sam...I'm messing with you...let me make it up to you then..." she said, pulling her t-shirt off.

"No bra Q?" He moved to her breasts, touching them, putting his mouth on them, tasting sweat and lake water.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked him. _I can't believe he forgot it!_

"Mmmm...what?" he muttered against a boob.

"The _condom_!" He sat up straight.

"Oh yeah!" He felt around for the flashlight and messed around in the duffel bag until he had it in his hand up in the air saying _yes! _Lightning flashed around them.

"Uh-oh..." she whispered, suddenly afraid of the weather again.

He looked back to her. "It'll be okay Q...c'mere..."

He scooted close to her and started kissing her, the heat intensifying in their tent.

"We're going to have to open these vent flap things to get some air moving or we're going to melt..." he said, reaching up to unzip some vents, letting in the breeze. "Much better..."

"Take those off..." she whispered, tugging at his trunks.

"It has been so fun watching you today...being a tomboy..." he said, moving his swim trunks off. "And now this..." Thunder rumbled overhead again. He tugged on her shorts and panties, scooting them down to her ankles.

"The thunder and lightning kinda makes me nervous Sam...it's so close..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He met her lips in a kiss. He moved her hand to his penis; the thunder and lightning were kind of keeping him from focusing where he needed to at the moment. She moved her hand up and down him, feeling him firm up in her grasp.

"Okay...you ready for this?" he said, holding up the glow-in-the-dark condom.

"Let's see it _babe_..." she said giggling.

He turned away from her. She heard him rip open the package, then pause, then he said _you are not going to believe this_.

He turned on his knees to face her, his dick all lit up and on display, sticking out from his body.

"It's like a light saber Q! Like from Star Wars! Pewwwng pewwwng pewwwng!" He thrust his hips around the tent making light saber noises.

"You did not just do that…" she said amazed but laughing. Lightning lit up the tent then and all she saw was Sam on his knees, a giant smile on his face, pretending his dick was a Star Wars weapon.

He leaned down to her, kissing her, moving his tongue inside her mouth fighting hers. "May the Force be with you…" he mumbled. She had kind of missed this dorky side of him. When the financial crisis hit his family, he had had to sell his most valuable comic books and she knew that that had nearly killed him.

She opened her legs to allow him to move in between them, hearing him groan when he pushed into her. Every time the lightning flashed she could see him, moving slowly with her, sometimes looking back at her, working his jaw, licking his lips, sometimes eyes closed. When the thunder would rock the earth, sometimes they'd both jump but kept up their rhythm. Suddenly, he wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped them over together.

"On top of me Q…" he moaned. She leaned over him, moving slowly, kissing his neck, cheek, lips, anything she could get her mouth on. He pushed her up gently so she was sitting straight up and down on him. She reached behind her and held onto his knees.

"Q…you're glowing…" she heard him whisper. She looked down at their groins and he was right, there was a faint glow coming from _her_.

"Wow…." she whispered. _We gotta get more of these glow-in-the dark things._

"Gimme your hand…" he said quietly.

She moved her right hand to his left, wondering what he wanted her to do. He moved her hand to her clitoris, taking her middle finger and rubbing it there. He watched her mouth drop open in the lightning flashes, and she was watching what he did with her finger. He left her hand there and moved his hands to her hips to start moving her faster on him. After seeing her do that with her hand, he knew he wasn't going to last.

Sam…Sam…it feels…unf…so good…oh god Sam…

Keep going Q…yeah…you're making me come…oh…oh fuck…

She collapsed on top of him when her orgasm blasted through her, making him come right after. Both of them just moaned all the way through the orgasms with the lightning and thunder crashing all around them.

"I am _so_ sweaty…" she said finally after they had rocked together over and over again after their orgasms. They were stuck together with their sweat. Even after they stopped moving together, she just lay on top of him trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"I told ya it was pretty awesome, right?" he asked her, kissing her sweaty face.

"I believe you…" she whispered.

"We're stinky Q…"

"Yep…" she said.

"I've got an idea…do you trust me?" he asked her.

"I think so…"

He nudged her off him finally so he could remove the now not-so-glow-in-the-dark condom.

"Do we have beach towels in here?" he asked.

"I think so…" She pulled a couple out of the swim stuff bag.

"Okay…you gotta be quiet now…" he said, sitting up and unzipping their tent. "Wrap your towel around yourself and follow me…_quietly_."

"Sam, are you serious?" Too late…he was outside of the tent, wrapping his towel around his waist. She put the towel behind her and stepped outside with him, wrapping it around her front. Outside, it was dark and quiet, the lightning and thunder moving off in the distance.

"Hold your towel up…c'mon…" He held a hand out to her.

They slipped down to the edge of the lake and threw their towels on the sand, giggling.

"At least we'll get the sweat off us, even if we do still smell like lake…" he said.

They stepped out into the lake quickly, hopping over sharp rocks, until they were shoulder-deep in the water.

"This cool water feels so good Sam…great idea…" Quinn said, hanging onto Sam. "The rocks hurt my feet…I'm putting my legs here." She wrapped them around his waist.

"I love your legs there…" he said against her neck, moving his hands to her butt to hold her up.

"Me too…" she said, kissing him back.

"You are the best Quinn…I love you so much…" he whispered.

"Yeah…I love you too…_babe_…" she said, giggling.

"Hey Q…" he started.

"Yeah, I feel it, Sam…" she murmured.

"Uh, no…not that…" he kind of chuckled. "I know you're waiting…on a question…"

"Nooo…" she said slowly. "Okay, yes…I'm waiting…" She kind of smiled at him. The moon was out now, and his eyes were shining.

"It's happening Quinn….just not this weekend okay? I promise you…before school starts. I can tell you're anxious, waiting on me…" He was suddenly worried about letting her down.

"I haven't given up on you Sam…yeah, I'm a little anxious and I might not be the most patient girl, but I'll wait for you…" she said, somewhat relieved that the camping trip would not be _it_.

"Well, there are only 2 weeks until school so…soon…" he said, giving her his lopsided grin.

"Soon…" she repeated, kissing him.

They decided to make a run for the tent, having used the lake to cool off. They grabbed their towels and ran up to their tent as quietly as possible. He slept nude because he said he was cooking in that tent, but she put on panties and a t-shirt. She had a feeling what she'd be waking up to, and she definitely wasn't disappointed when she felt him nibbling on her ear in the early morning light.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit long...hope it's not boring. I tried to add more of S/Q inner thought dialogue to get a look inside their heads. :) Thanks for the reviews! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

**SETTING: **Camping

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **mid August

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Their second day of camping went much the same as their first day…a lot of heat, sweat, swimming, laying out. They took the fishing boat out, and Quinn tried to fish with Sam. She was pretty lousy at it, though. He was catching small fish left and right, then would throw them back. Being on the boat was relaxing; she was more interested in just floating along not doing anything. They had floated quite far from their campsite and were over deep water. They had brought a small cooler with them for water and sandwiches and after about 3 hours on the boat he told her not to look, he had to pee off the side. Of course, she watched him but then she had to pee. He tossed her a life jacket and told her to hop in the water. He dropped the anchor over the side so the boat would stop floating.

"Are you kidding me Sam?" she said incredulously, knowing that that was what she would have to do.

"I don't see any toilets Q…or you could just stand up like I did…or hang your butt over the side…" He laughed. _I'd love to see her balance over the side and try to pee in front of me...we didn't think this fishing trip through very well obviously._

She huffed and puffed and put on the life jacket and made him help her over the edge of the boat.

"Don't stare at me…I'll never be able to do this…ugh…" she muttered from the water.

"Okay…I'm going to the other end of the boat Q…do your thing…" he said, moving down there and casting his line. He actually got caught up in watching the bobber, thinking he had some bites, when he realized he had not heard from her in probably 5 minutes.

"Quinn?" he called.

"Dammit Sam…"

"Sorry…" he snickered.

Finally, she relaxed enough to do what she needed to and called for him to help her back into the boat. He offered her his hand and pulled her up enough to grab her elbow to help her into the boat. _I have never seen anyone as cute as her, climbing back in the boat after taking a leak. Wait…do girls take leaks?_

"The water was nice and cool…I wonder if pee ever killed any of the fish?" He laughed at her…sometimes her thoughts were so abstract.

"I dunno…probably not…listen, we'll go back before you gotta pee again, okay? I won't put you through that trauma again," he said.

"I don't want you to get burnt either…" she told him, even though he had totally slathered on the sunscreen and was wearing a ball cap. He smiled at her and tipped his cap.

They stayed out for another hour, then fired the boat up to go back to camp. His parents took it out then with Stevie and Stacey while he and Quinn watched their campsite. They relaxed in some lounge chairs in the shade, eventually napping. She woke before he did and wandered down to the restrooms.

When she returned, she was totally shocked to see the brunette girl Chrissie sitting on her lounge chair _in her bikini_ involved an animated conversation with Sam.

"Hey Q…I was wondering where you went…turns out Chrissie here is a big fan of the Cavaliers," he said, pointing to his ball cap.

"Yeah, I noticed he was wearing a Cavs cap so I had just had to ask his opinion of the whole issue of Lebron James leaving to play for Miami…what a let-down for the Cavs…but at least the Cavs got the #1 draft pick, right?" What Chrissie was rambling about Quinn did not know; what she did know was that chick's boobs were about 2 feet from Sam's eyes covered only by her bikini top and Quinn was absolutely not having it. She looked at Sam, and he thought her eyes were on fire.

"Sam, I was just going to the store to get a slushie…do you want one? Chrissie, why don't you walk with me?"

"Uhhh….yes?" he didn't know what to say or what Quinn was capable of. He thought Chrissie talking to him about Ohio's NBA team had been innocent enough, but the look in Quinn's eyes had been similar to how he felt when he punched that guy Jack in the nose.

"Sure…I'd love to go with you…let me get my money…" Chrissie ran over to her campsite. Quinn looked at Sam once more, then turned and went to their tent to get some change.

She met up with Chrissie outside her and Sam's tent and hooked her hand around Chrissie's elbow. _At least she had put on shorts _Quinn thought. They started off toward the little store.

"Chrissie, how old are you?" Quinn asked her.

"15, almost 16…why?"

"You do realize Sam is my _boyfriend_, right? There is no need for you to be sitting around him inappropriately in your bikini, even if you are talking sports like good buddies. Sam and I are sharing a tent, Chrissie, and trust me the last thing on our minds is sleeping. You need to back away from my man, Chrissie, or it will not end pretty. I don't mind a simple _hello_ but quit the staring at him and no more bikini around him. Do we understand one another?" Quinn had no idea she had it in her to stand up to another girl whom she felt was making moves on Sam.

They were at the store. Quinn got two orange slushies for her and Sam; Chrissie got a grape one.

"I understand you…I'm really sorry if I did something wrong…" Chrissie was sucking on her slushie. "You should probably know…my friend Amy from yesterday? She's my girlfriend. I mean yeah we think Sam is hot and everything, and well you too, but we're not interested in him _that way_."__

_Sweet holy hell_ Quinn thought.

"Wow…I would've never guessed…sorry about my rant. It's just…when girls approach him or flirt with him, my jealousy…I'm just not used to it…" _I can't believe I was such a bitch to this girl…god._

"Sure, no prob…I get jealous when I see Amy's eye straying, like when she was checking you out yesterday," Chrissie laughed. "I knew you and the blonde guy were together though so it didn't bother me that much."

"Okay, this day has just gone from odd to _what the hell_," now Quinn laughed.

They walked back to the campsite, smiling and laughing. Sam expected to have to break up a cat fight, actually, and was more than surprised to see the two were buddy-buddy, seeming to bond over the slushies. He honestly thought Chrissie was about to get a slushie facial and possibly himself too. But, Quinn walked up to him and handed him the orange slushie, all smiles. He just could not figure out women. Chrissie wandered off to her campsite, slipping inside her tent.

"What the hell happened, Q?" he said sipping on the slushie.

"Well, I just told her I didn't like her having her boobs all up in your face and to stop staring at you 'cause you were my man…then she told me she was a lesbian," Quinn said simply, matter of fact.

He spit slushie all over himself.

"So, somebody's a little green, no? Jealous much?" He was laughing loudly. "I totally was not looking at…her business…even though it was right up close and personal…jesus…" He was a guy; of course he checked out her boobs because they were right in his face but that was all. "C'mere Quinnie…"

She moved over and squished next to him on the lounge chair.

"You're all sticky now…" she said.

"I know…I gave myself a slushie facial in a way…you really told her I was your man?" he asked.

"I told her to back off my man…I felt a little like Santana for a moment…" she said, laughing.

"That turns me on Q…you calling me 'your man'…let's go make out in the lake…and I need to get this slushie off me…" He kissed her and jumped up, pulling her with him. On the dock, she let him pick her up in his arms and toss her in.

The rest of Friday was spent with Sam's family. Sam's mom showed Quinn how to grill some food; Quinn figured she could manage to grill a hot dog after learning the basics. Sam and his dad took the boat out for a bit to fish some more after supper. That gave Sam the opportunity to talk to his dad about stuff he had been thinking about regarding getting married, like nerves, dealing with women, even sex. His dad told him that most men get 'cold feet' at some point before the big day since it's such a big step in most people's lives and usually people question themselves "are we doing the right thing?" and dealing with women was just something he'd have to learn with Quinn. Sam asked him if sex became a thing of the past once you got married. His dad said with them being so young it'd probably be awhile before the newness wore off and then rolled his eyes. He told his dad of his plans to propose to Quinn, to which his dad said _you still haven't asked her?_ He then agreed, though, that his idea sounded loving and personal to them and she should love it. He asked his dad how he and his mom got by in the early years of their marriage.

"Well, you were in the picture about 3 months after we got married so we didn't have a lot of just me and her time. You just have to realize that your spouse is now #1 in your life, over your friends or your job or your car or what have you…it's you and her against the world from that point on. And you're #1 in her life, as well. You work together as partners, not as Sam's doing this and Quinn's doing that…you become _we_. Sometimes decisions are easy to make together, sometimes not. Learn to compromise; you won't always be right and neither will she. Always be there for her; you're her biggest fan. And never go to bed angry with one another," his dad told him. "I think you and Quinn will do fine."

"Wow…thanks dad…that's great advice," Sam answered, humbled by his father's wisdom. "You know, when we thought she was going to have a baby, I really wanted to be a dad." He recalled how badly it hurt to see all those negatives.

"I had a feeling you did. When it's the right time, it'll happen for you two. Then was not the right time. It gave you time to think and come to this decision, right?"

"Yeah, totally," Sam said, reeling a fish in.

When Sam and his dad returned, Quinn met him at their tent with towels, soap, and fresh clothes.

"We're going to the showers…we smell…" she said. He did smell fishy by that point. They got showers out of the way and went back to the campsite to relax.

In their tent later, she said since he was cleaned up she'd take care of his light saber with her mouth. She stripped his clean trunks off him and took him in her mouth. All he could think of was _she called it my light saber_ and _what if someone hears me? _Even though they had done this a few times, he still could not get over the sensation of her mouth on him. He at least could control his orgasm better and make it last longer. She would go down on him for a bit and then stop and use her hand for a bit and then go back to her mouth and that was nearly enough to drive him crazy. She was in between in his legs and he was propped up on his elbows watching her, trying to contain his moans so he wouldn't wake up his family or the neighbors or the people on the other side of the damn lake. Finally, when he couldn't stand it anymore, he choked out _s-suck me hard Q_ above her. She knew then that he needed his release and she'd use her strongest suck on him, sometimes running her tongue over his scrotum and even sucking his balls, sometimes moaning on the head of his cock. He had a hand at the side of her face moving her gently but quickly on him.__

_Quinn…god Quinn…it's there…I'm gonna come hard Q…_he sputtered out right before he came and then the usual string of profanity followed in grunts and pants. He watched that time, somehow managing to keep his eyes open for the most part, then she lifted off him and he saw a string of his ejaculate from her mouth to his penis. He was still breathing heavy, his cock twitching beneath her chin, still bumping her a bit, and he thought that was probably the sexiest, most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He was in awe that they were actually doing stuff like this, that _she_ would do something like _that_ for _him_.

She looked up at him, seeing that he saw his stuff running down her chin and quickly wiped it away. "Sorry Sam…" she said quietly.

"For what? Quinn…I can't thank you enough…that is probably one of the most intimate things we share and oh my god it's just a whole new level of ecstasy…seriously," he tried to put words together but was failing miserably.

"Lay down…your turn…" he managed to get those four words out and then had her shorts and panties off and had his mouth on her clit before she knew what was happening. She was turned on from the blowjob and knew it wouldn't take too long. This time, while licking her folds, he moved a finger into her, which increased the sensation exponentially. _This must be the clit and G-spot together_ she thought remembering that webpage she had found about orgasms. He added another finger and was curving those up in her and sucking her clit and her thoughts just went blank. She tugged his hair then and moaned _more_ to him and he added a third finger. His tongue was just going wild on her, then he nipped at her, which added some new dimension to the sensation and always pushed her over the edge. Her hips were out of control when she came, moaning his name. He had taken his fingers out of her and was gripping his cock.

"Quinn, I'm still hard…can I get a condom on?" he was already grabbing one out of the duffel bag, ripping it open, and rolling it on. He pushed into her hard, slamming against her fast.

"Shit Q…I'm gonna come again…god I'm so turned on right now…" He was moving so fast in and out of her he couldn't even find his sweet spot until he readjusted a bit and then he was getting close again.

"God Q…I'm f-fucking c-c-coming…oh my god…" He was dripping sweat down on her, but she didn't care.

"Fuck Sam…uuunnnnffff….you just made me come again…._fuck_…" He loved nothing more than hearing her say his name during sex. And she was dropping F bombs left and right. He pushed in and out a few more times and then dropped next to her, completely exhausted and covered in sweat. For the next 10 minutes, they both lay there gasping.

Finally, Sam muttered _intense_. All she could reply with was _uh-huh_.

After a few more minutes, he said, "I don't think I've ever came twice in a row like that, so close together. The first one felt massive…must've built back up while I was taking care of m'lady." They laughed a little. "I need another shower though."

"Me too…let's just wait til tomorrow…this tent probably reeks of sex, sweat, fish, and lake water," she said. "Wait, on second thought, I gotta pee so why don't we just go down to the bathrooms and we can take a quick shower together?"

"Deal," he said, starting to get their stuff together.

At the bathrooms, thankfully they were alone so they just took their shower in the ladies bathroom. She loved taking showers with him. It was always a quiet, almost spiritual and reverent time between them, just cleaning one another sensually, no sex, and then usually going straight to sleep afterward. It relaxed her like nothing else. By the time they made their way back to the tent, they just dropped, falling into deep dreamless sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

**SETTING: **Camping

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **mid August

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

On Saturday morning, the bright sun woke Sam and Quinn up early, along with the heat and humidity again. They decided they definitely needed to air out their tent for the day. They kicked off the day with an early morning swim before breakfast and then just lounged around until they could pick up the rented pontoon boat. The whole family went out on the boat for most of the day and came back to camp for supper. After supper, Sam and Quinn took it out on the lake alone. It was clouding up again and they told his parents they'd be back if a storm blew up. Alone on the boat, as they set out, she had ran her hand down his scruffy cheek, winking at him. _God I love those whiskers_ she thought.

Sam steered the boat out onto the open lake to the point they could barely see land around them. Quinn was at the front, her feet propped up on the railing, letting the breeze blow through her hair as she relaxed, watching the clouds darken overhead, sometimes hearing a rumble of thunder off in the distance. He stopped the boat so they'd be floating and came up to sit next to her, propping his feet up in the same manner. He had turned on the radio low but other than that it was quiet, peaceful, neither one of them talking. When he sat down next to her, she seemed to be lost in deep thought so he just stayed quiet.

"I never wanted to give her up, ya know..." Quinn finally said quietly. Her thoughts had turned to her daughter Beth with Puckerman as she sat there on that boat with Sam. He had asked her to tell him about it someday and she finally felt at ease enough with him to bring it up.

He reached over and took her hand. "It must've been the hardest thing you've ever done."

"Yeah, it kinda made me want to die..." She had never shared that with anyone. He squeezed her hand tighter.

"I disappointed so many people in my life, my parents, myself, Finn, my friends, people at church...I made such a huge mistake with Noah..." She never referred to Puckerman by his given name. He also couldn't imagine how her parents could just throw her out of the house. He had never met her father and knew that Judy only went along with it because he ruled the household.

"I never loved Noah...hell, I don't even _like_ him...he just wasn't ready to be a dad then...he was so frightened in the delivery room," she kind of chuckled at the memory of Puck being scared when _she _was the one giving birth, "but he cried when she was born..." Sam did not expect that, could not even picture Puckerman crying.

"Puck needs to share in the blame, as well, Q...he took advantage of you..." Sam took a deep breath then. "It was like he _raped_ you, Quinn, and left you to deal with the consequences."

She sat there, holding her breath, reliving that day in her mind. The few wine coolers they had been drinking in her bedroom, him sitting down on her bed and gesturing for her to sit next to him, him pushing her back and kissing her roughly, spreading her legs apart, telling her of course she wasn't fat and yes he had contraception. She felt him pull her spanx away fast, heard his zipper, and she tried to tell him to stop, no, she did not want him to do whatever he was about to do, but the words would not come out in time, and then felt a searing pain through her vagina as he moved up to her face. It hurt so badly, she just turned her face away from him so he wouldn't see her tears and laugh...the pain just would not stop, then his breathing was shallow and grunting, he pushed into her a few more times and collapsed on top of her. A few moments later, he was zipped up and at her bedroom door saying "Awesome babe...later..." and was gone. He never realized she was crying throughout the whole ordeal. He never realized he had rammed into her so hard she had bled all over her bedding. Later that night, she had vomited thinking about it.

Now, on the boat, she looked at Sam, tears running down her face. "I tried to tell him to stop Sam..."

He came over to her lounge chair and squeezed himself in next to her, just holding her, hating seeing her cry because that asshole had basically ruined her life then.

"What did he do to you Quinn?" Sam asked her quietly and all the events from that day spilled out. He listened, his jaw clenching as she told him.

"I'm so sorry Q..." was all he could manage to say when she got it all out. The thought of someone treating her with such disrespect was making him nauseous.

"It was all my fault Sam..."

"God no Quinn!" Hearing her blame herself, saying she wanted to _die_ because of Puckerman's actions, made him angry about the whole situation. "None of it was your fault! He fucking _raped_ you Quinn...he should've been arrested...because most likely you weren't the first or the last one he did that to...and then _you_ had to pay the price and carry _his_baby only to go through the agony of giving her up...I'm floored by it, by how he got away with it...I wish I had been there last year for you Quinn...it never would've happened. And the only reason he was scared when you gave birth was he was afraid you'd change your mind at the last second and keep her. He only thinks about himself." Sam had to stop his tirade and calm down so he wouldn't scare Quinn.

She had never told anyone the events of that day and now seeing Sam's reaction she thought maybe she should have told someone then but who? Her parents had thrown her out. She had been lying for months about Finn being the father while she stayed at his house. Then, when that truth came out, Puck's family had taken her in, but it was unbearable living with him knowing what he had done to her. So, she moved in with Mercedes for the last couple months of the pregnancy. She figured it'd always be her secret; it made the fact that she gave up Beth easier to handle if she used the excuse it had been her fault for getting pregnant in the first place. Deep in her heart, though, she knew, she knew Puckerman had raped her that day, got away with it and made her deal with what happened.

And now Sam was in her life...beautiful, kind, sweet, funny, dorky Samuel who would never dream of hurting her in any way, who loved her for everything she was, including being a mother already, who desperately wanted to marry her and have babies with her...telling her that none of it was her fault, that he believed her.

"Do you know who adopted her?" she asked him. "It was the only good thing to come out of the whole mess..."

"Someone said that lady coach of the other show choir..." he replied. He had never asked anyone else for details of what had happened then, picking up little bits here and there, just waiting for Quinn to talk to him about it herself.

"Yeah...that lady is Rachel Berry's birth mom..."

"Oh wow..." he said quietly. "I bet Beth's beautiful, having you for a mom."

She smiled at Sam. "Yeah, I'm sure she is."

A slow song came on the radio. "C'mon...dance with me..." he said, standing and offering his hand to help her up.

"Will you sing to me?" she asked as he pulled her close to him, wanting to hear his voice close to her.

"Yeah...always..."

_When the rain's blowing in your face,_  
><em>And the whole world is on your case,<em>  
><em>I would offer you a warm embrace,<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love.<em>

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
><em>And there is no one to dry your tears,<em>  
><em>I could hold you for a million years,<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love.<em>

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
><em>But I would never do you wrong,<em>  
><em>I've known it from the moment that we met,<em>  
><em>There's no doubt in my mind where you belong.<em>

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue,_  
><em>I'd go crawling down the avenue,<em>  
><em>There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do,<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love.<em>

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea,_  
><em>And down the highway of regret,<em>  
><em>The winds of change are blowing wild and free,<em>  
><em>But you ain't seen nothing like me yet.<em>

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do,_  
><em>Go to the ends of the earth for you,<em>  
><em>Make you happy, make your dreams come true,<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love.<em>

They were swaying together, rocking gently to how the boat moved. His voice was so soothing to her. She had calmed down and listened to him sing, hearing some thunder in the distance, a cool breeze slipping by every once in a while. He knew she was raw with emotion from talking about Beth and the events that led to her existence so he wasn't sure if he should kiss her or not. He had a feeling that she had never admitted to anyone, including maybe herself, what Puckerman had done to her so he decided he'd sing that song to her only and hold her and just give her space though he felt inadequate. At the end of the song, though, she tilted her head up and kissed him softly on the lips. He needed that more than he had realized.

"Thank you, Sam, for listening..." she whispered to him. He pushed her back gently to look her in the eye, leaving his hands on her shoulders.

"I'd ask you right now Quinn...you know I want to...I'm so sorry...you deserve that from me right now...I don't want to keep you waiting any longer..." he said.

He'd do anything to take her pain away, anything to make her smile, she thought.

"No Sam...not now...we both know it's not the right time or place. And, I smell like a fish," she said, trying to add some humor to the situation.

"Let me...please..." When he didn't laugh with her about the _smelling like a fish _remark, she knew he was serious.

"Sam...do you have something planned?" she asked him quietly, watching his reaction. He closed his eyes and nodded, thinking of the work he had put into it, her ring at the jeweler's.

"Then I can wait...I know you want to ask me now and you know what I'm going to say...but this right now," she made a sweeping gesture of the pontoon toward where they'd been sitting, "this is me telling you about Beth and it wasn't easy. This isn't your proposal." She pulled him in close for a hug.

"I just love you so much Q..." he mumbled into her hair. "I want to make it right for you."

"You have Sam...don't you see that? I'm my best when I'm with you. With you, I'm who I want to be. You make me deliriously happy Sam!" She finally saw him smile back at her.

"Really?"

"You make me laugh, smile, sometimes gross me out doing boy things...god Sam you nearly make me pass out from the orgasms you give me...but never have you pissed me off, lied to me, made me yell, bitch, or cry sad tears...minus the time you broke up with me but I was to blame too. I'm happy to just be around you, and I hope it's the same with you. You've made me a better person Sam...than who I used to be. And I love myself now. You don't know how long I hated myself." That kind of made him sad to hear, that she hated herself at one point.

"I have that effect on you Q?" He was shocked to hear her say these things but also thinking _I'm da man!_She nodded at him, smiling.

"And that is why I said I'd have _your _baby Sam," she said quietly, becoming serious. "When we thought I was preggers and you said if I was then the baby was conceived in love...I knew right then and there, no more questions in my mind about it...we would have a baby. I really thought I was pregnant then."

"I thought you were too," he said remembering those anxious days at the end of the school year. "I still want that someday with you Q."

He held her for a bit longer on the boat, just to share that time with her.

The thunder was getting closer and louder. "We better head back, ya think?" he asked her. He got behind the controls of the boat and steered it toward their campsite. She stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

Since they were still about 10 minutes out from camp, she pulled a chair over to sit behind him. She was kissing the back of his neck, running her hands down his arms to his chest and belly, resting her head on his shoulder. She then moved her hand to the front of his trunks but took it away after feeling his erection.

"I'm not the only one who smells like a fish..." she whispered behind his ear. He chuckled.

"Is it weird for you?" he asked her. "Like, touching me? Because of what he did to you..."

"No Sam," she said quietly behind him. "What we do together, to me, is love...it's like the physical expression of our love...to me, it's beautiful Sam. It always has been."

He turned his head to kiss her. He was pretty sure, though, when she moved her hand down to his crotch it had been too much for her, which was why she moved her hand away. He just kissed her and willed the erection to disappear; it was probably the last thing either one of them needed then.

"Quinn...I'm beyond sorry...when you get close to me like that it's like I can't get enough of you...I've got to do better...your lips on my neck though..."

"It's okay, Sam...I wanted to...just...we are really close to camp..." He looked ahead and could make out his family on the dock.

"I understand Q..."

"I think I just need a little time Sam..."

He left the pontoon at their dock for his parents to take back, and he and Quinn took Stevie and Stacey for a short walk, then brought them back to the campsite when the heat lightning and thunder picked up.

"At least the tent smells better..." she said when they crawled in it later on after taking showers. She took her shorts off so she'd be in her sleepwear, a t-shirt and panties.

"I love how I can smell the rain on the air...I don't _really_ want to sleep on the wet ground but it smells awesome," he said sitting down Indian-style on his sleeping bag. "Sit with me...I need to tell you something..." She sat down Indian-style facing him, their knees touching. He dug around in his duffel bag of stuff. _If he pulls out another glow-in-the-dark condom..._she thought.

He flipped on their flashlight and turned back to her clutching a stuffed mouse, shining the light on it so she could see.

"I won you another one Q...you sounded so sad that night when we left the fair...I went back the next day and just won you another one..." He knew it was kind of a childish gesture, but he had felt so bad when she said she had dropped it when Jack accosted her. He literally had just wanted to rip that guy's head off and had to get away from the situation before he actually did do that. So, when making deliveries the next day, he ran out to the fair, played the damn game again, and won her another mouse. It was the first thing he'd ever won for her at a fair, so she was going to have her mouse. He had held onto it for a few days, accidentally forgot about it, then came across it again when packing up his stuff for camping so added it to his duffel bag to give to her then.

"God Sam..." she said, looking down at the mouse, feeling the tears build up again. "You are just too much."

He was looking at her because he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. _Shit…I've screwed up now…it probably just reminds her of that dumbass_…he thought.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," she added, making him smile.

"What did I do to deserve _you_?"

She pushed up on her knees and leaned to him to kiss him, still clutching the mouse. She moved up on his lap, straddling him.

"Make love to me now, Sam..." She pushed her hips against his lap. "_Now..._"

"Quinn..." He wasn't sure if he should proceed with this after their talk that evening. He almost felt uncomfortable.

"I want to Sam..._I need you..._" she whispered, pushing up on her knees to work her panties off.

"Quinn..." Now, she was yanking at his trunks to get them down.

He couldn't recall ever handling her as gently as he did that night. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her for as long as she'd let him.

"You said you needed time..." he said quietly.

"I need _you_ more than I need time Sam..._please_..." She moved to kiss him again, at first slow and gentle, then deepening. He carefully lifted her up off his lap and lay her down on the sleeping bag. He reached into her duffel bag for a condom and went ahead and took his swim trunks off, sitting up on his knees to put the condom on. He lay back down alongside her and she turned on her side to face him.

"Are you sure Q? We don't have to do this..." he said in between her kisses.

"I'm sure..." she lifted a leg up and put it over his legs, pulling him on top of her. She could feel his hips pushing against her very gently, barely touching her.

"I just..." he swallowed. "I just don't want to hurt you Q..."

"You won't Sam...you never have...I'm begging you..." She lifted her hips, trying to meet his. "We'll go slow..."

"Okay..." He whispered, watching her the entire time, getting lost in her eyes.

She moved her hands to his hips to start moving him against her. Slowly, they started to make contact. When he first entered her, he backed out suddenly. "It's okay Sam...you didn't hurt me..." He moved up to her again and gently moved into her, sighing next to her as he did.

"God Quinn...you were right...this is love..." She was moving his hips, signaling it was okay to move faster.

"Let me feel your whiskers..." she whispered, and he rubbed his cheek on her cheek and she giggled. He had never heard anything as sweet as her giggle and during sex? Even better. He kept his pace steady, no pounding into her that night, just quick gentle strokes, no cussing or dirty talk. All he wanted to do was love her. He stayed close to her body, rocking them both together. And he was bound and determined to be looking in her eyes when he came.

"Sam...you're so _scratchy_..." she mumbled dreamily as he kissed her. He smiled down at her.

"Ya like my beard?"

"Love it...mmmm...go faster..."

He was on his elbows, arms hooked under her shoulders, so he moved his hips a little off-center to enter her from an angle and suddenly he was in his sweet spot. She had wrapped her legs up around his waist and was arching her back, pushing herself down on him since he was still moving gently.

"Oh god Sam...that's doing it for me..._ohhhhhhhh_..." He felt the clenching and felt her shudder nearly violently underneath him, her legs twitching around him.

"Yes Quinn _yes_...god I love you so..." his last word was cut off as he came, looking down into her eyes. "..._much_..." He was moaning against her, hearing her moan in his ear, and all he wanted to do was hold her like that forever.

She watched his orgasm take him over; he was staring at her and wouldn't look away. The love she had seen in his eyes in that moment was overpowering to her. He had been so gentle with her that night; she had felt he was tense about doing it after their talk on the boat, almost reluctant. It kind of hurt her heart and made her a little mad that something caused by someone else over a year ago was affecting their intimate relationship in that manner now.

He was looking down at her again. "Are you okay? Did I do anything...wrong?"

"Sam, it was perfect...I'm fine, really...that's why I love doing this with you...we fit together like we were made for one another...you never disappoint me..."

"Like Lincoln logs, right?" He slowly slipped out of her, hearing her soft whimper when he did.

"Lincoln logs Sam?" She had to giggle at that.

"Yeah...we fit together so well...I've always thought that too...and with Lincoln logs you just add more and more to build something awesome...every time we do this it just feels like we're building something awesome..." _God I am a huge dork_ he thought. _I can't believe I just said all that out loud._

She laughed but not a mean laugh, a genuinely happy laugh. "That is so right Sam!"

"And I'm not actually a Lincoln log...I like to think of it as a light saber now..." And then he was pewwwng pewwwng pewwwng around the tent again. She was so happy to see him back to his dorky self; she sat up and just hugged him.

"Thanks so much Sam...for taking it easy tonight..." He had been right about her and her emotions that had come to the surface earlier. Maybe he couldn't figure out all women but he sure knew Quinn Fabray or at least was getting to know her very well. On the boat, after she had spilled all the details about Beth and then that song he sang to her, he basically was going to propose to her right then, on a pontoon, in the middle of a lake, both of them smelling like fish, no ring. All he wanted to do was make it better for her and he thought that was all he had to give her...as it turned out he just needed to be there for her, all she needed was him.

They pulled on their clothes. She found the mouse that had got dropped during the lovemaking. They curled up against one another even though the night was muggy and were about to fall asleep with thunder rolling overhead.

Sleepily, Sam asked from behind her, "Are you going to name the mouse Q?"

She thought for a few moments, he began to think she had fallen asleep, when she mumbled, "Abu...like the monkey on Aladdin..." He smiled in the dark behind her, knowing his idea for the proposal was right on track.

Sunday was spent tearing down their campsite, which took til about noon. Then, back at Quinn's, there was a ton of laundry to do. They were updated of the wedding plans of Judy and Bill; they had finally settled on a date, a week before Christmas. They were just going to the justice of the peace and then having a reception afterward to celebrate.

"No ring yet?" her mom asked them, smiling.

"Not yet mother!" Quinn said rolling her eyes. Who was she kidding? The watchful waiting for Sam's proposal was back on now!

"Soon...I promise..." Sam added.

"Are you trying to grow a beard, son?" Bill asked him. Sam's hand went instinctively to his considerably scruffy face.

"No sir...just no shaving while we camped out," he answered shyly.

"Makes you like nearly 10 years older!" Bill said, laughing.

"It kinda just makes me feel dirty..." Sam mumbled. Quinn smirked at him. He left the whiskers til the next morning.

In her bedroom, Quinn sat Abu the mouse on her bookshelf along with the prom picture and the table card from the yacht. She put away a cheerleading trophy that day. _More Sam is always a good thing _she thought.

**A/N: Contrary to how I write Puck in this story, I like him on the show. This was kind of a difficult chapter to write, but I felt the story needed it to bring Sam & Quinn even closer together as a couple. The song is _To Make You Feel My Love_, Garth Brooks version. I love this version and if Sam sang it to Quinn on the show I'd probably just pass out. Hope you like this chapter...proposal is on its way! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, special locations

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **late August

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam and Quinn got back into their work routine the Monday after camping. He watched her watching him for signs of _this is it_. It was becoming a little amusing to him, her trying to be sneaky and him not doing anything. As often as he could, he would try to wind up behind her, tap her on the shoulder so she'd turn around, and find him down on one knee. The first time he did it she slugged him and then laughed; after that, she would just laugh at him for being such a dork.

The first one was easy. He was on one knee, asking her to tie his shoe. Then, he had to get creative.

"Quinn?" taptaptap "Will you get that penny for me?"

"Quinn?" taptaptap "Will you check this carpet out?"

"Q?" taptaptap "Will you tie my other shoe?"

"Quinn?" taptaptap "Will you…okay, this is not it."

Somehow, he got lucky and she didn't cut off the sex. After the fifth time of doing that, he was pretty sure he'd be back to using his hand all the time.

She was also watching all situations they found themselves in together.

At Tina's pool swimming, he had taken her hand, looked her in the eye, and said, "Quinn, will you…" pause pause pause "get my towel for me?"

At the movie theater, he had taken her hand, turned to look her in the eye, and said, "Quinn, will you…" pause pause pause "get me some jujubes?"

At the house, he had taken her hand, turned to look her in the eye, and said, "Quinn, will you…" pause pause pause "get me a glass of water?" "see what's on TV?" "please let me sleep in your bed tonight?"

Through all of it, she'd laugh, wondering how creative he'd get. She knew he had something else up his sleeve, so she played his game.

She did tell him finally that all the teasing might adversely affect her answer so he might want to take that into consideration. He smiled then and asked her if he should stop; she said no, he was hilarious and it wouldn't change her answer.

On Friday, he got paid and went directly to the jeweler's. He looked at her ring and made the final payment, walking out of the store with it. In his car, he sat there and looked at it shining in the sun, tilting it this way and that to watch it pick up different colors and shine them all around the car. All of a sudden, he inhaled. _This is real…I am giving her this ring…oh my god_ he thought. Should he show it to someone? Should he just keep it to himself? He was going crazy. He needed to show someone, so that it was real to someone else besides himself. He knew who he'd show it to. Then, the thought crossed his mind…he had to keep this under wraps for another whole week. No way he'd make it. He had been dying to give her this for nearly a month and now he had it _in his hand_ and still had to wait. He tried to put it on his pinky finger to see what it'd look like and it actually fit over his knuckle then he nearly had a heart attack thinking it was stuck. He got it off but just barely. He considered having it engraved but the band was kind of thin so he thought maybe they could have their wedding bands engraved. _Holy shit, I'm gonna have a wedding ring_ he thought. He literally could not stop smiling.

At Quinn's, he ran downstairs, but only his dad was there; his mom would be home later that night. He had wanted to show his mom but his dad would do. His dad said it was one of the most unique rings he had ever seen and that Quinn would love it. They found a good hiding spot in the basement for it where Quinn would never find it and his little siblings would never find it. Sam decided it had to be hid in the basement because he'd never stop looking at it if he kept it in his possession upstairs.

He had to go burn some of his nervous energy off, so he called up Mike Chang and met him to shoot hoops. It also gave him an opportunity to talk to him about his part in getting Quinn to the location for the proposal.

He knew that when she got home from work he was going to have act as normal as possible. What was normal when he knew her engagement ring was _in the house_? he thought.

Quinn got home from work that night and had a sandwich for supper, then asked Sam if he wanted to go to Tina's to swim. All the kids would be there.

"You know what else is weird?" she asked him.

He shook his head _no_, taking a bite of his sandwich. "What's weird?"

"I got Saturday and Sunday off work next week…I guess because it's the weekend before school starts? The other kids who work there who go to McKinley have to work though…weird…I just took the days off to go camping and now a whole weekend off?" she told him.

"Lucky you!" He had only asked her boss to give her Saturday off but they gave her Sunday off also…_sweet! _"Sure, let's go swimming!"

They had fun swimming at Tina's. Most of them were bummed that they only had one week of summer vacation left but there was a little excitement among them also regarding it being their senior year and Glee Club. They tossed around ideas for songs to sing, trying to get one up on Mr. Schuester and his epic Journey tunes and disco songs.

When Sam and Quinn were headed home, he asked her if she wanted to go to eat at Breadstix the next night after work. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, wondering if that would be _it_. She said sure, sounded yummy.

At home, Sam said he needed to talk to his parents and then would meet her in her room. Downstairs, his parents were actually asleep. _How old are they?_ he thought distractedly, just wanting to show his mom the ring. He didn't care; he was waking them up so he could show her the ring. He dug out the ring from its hiding place, thankfully not found by Stevie and Stacey, and sat on his mom's side of the bed, whispering _mom_ over and over again. She woke up, wondering what the hell he was doing, then hoping nothing had happened to Quinn, then realizing he was rambling something about a ring in a deep whisper and shoving a small box at her. She sat up and looked at the ring in the small light he had turned on. He was beaming. She had never seen his smile so huge. She loved the ring. It was unique; he told her the meaning behind it and she loved it even more. She knew Quinn would love it, as well. He replaced the ring in his hiding spot, turned off the light, told them goodnight, and went upstairs to join Quinn.

"What was so important that you had to wake your parents up, Sam?" she asked, knowing he never wandered downstairs after the 9:30 warm milk run.

"No reason…well, my car is making a noise…I might have to take it to the shop next week," he lied.

"Oh, okay…that sucks," she said.

"Quinn?" He picked up her hand and looked her in the eye. "Will you su-?"

She snorted before he could finish his request. "That is a definite 'yes', Sam!"

Another reason to love her to pieces

he thought as she moved to his lower region.

He took her out to dinner the next night at Breadstix. She was, as usual, watching for any signs. He knew it and was loving it. She was not finding a ring at the restaurant; it was still safely hidden in the basement at her house. She checked the breadsticks container on the table, all the condiment containers, her water glass, even her lemonade (he thought that was weird, why would he hide her beautiful ring in lemonade?). He even saw her pushing her food all around on the plate before taking her first bite (again, weird to hide it in food). When they brought dessert, he took her hand across the table and started in with his "Quinn? Will you…" spiel but then something different happened. She cried. _Oh no_ he thought _she either thinks this is it or is so pissed that it isn't she's crying. Oh god no._

He moved over to her side of the booth, wrapping his arm around her.

"God Q…I am so sorry…I've pushed it too far…" he said, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"It's not tonight, then?" she asked shakily.

He felt so bad then. _Shit, I'm just a fucking jerk_ he thought.

He looked down at the table.

"I'm so sorry Quinn…next week, I promise you…please don't cry…please…god, I feel so bad…" he stumbled over the words.

She sniffed, looking up at him _smiling_. "I knew it wouldn't be here Sam…you are so easy!"

"Fake tears, Q? Really? How do you even do that?" Sam said, very relieved and actually wanting to know how she did that.

"Just think of something sad…now let's eat this sundae!" she said, giddy that she got something over on him. This was going to be the longest couple weeks of her life, she felt.

"Now that you know it's going to be next week, I'll lay off the teasing okay?" he asked her, holding her hand.

"Yeah…I'll miss your jokes though…"

"Guess what?" he asked her, taking a spoonful of sundae and putting in her mouth.

"Mmm…what?"

"I got something yesterday and it's all…for…_you_…" He was just ready to burst with the news about her ring and decided to drop her a hint. She fed him a bite of sundae and then her eyes got huge.

"Oh my god…really?" she asked surprised, wrapping her lips around the spoon he put up to her mouth.

He nodded. "And that is no joke."

She fed him another bite of sundae.

"Let's go to the car Q…I can't wait til we get home…" They left their sundae at Breadstix half-eaten, rushing to his car.

For the next few days, Sam was a ball of nerves. Even Quinn noticed. They did receive their acceptance letters from OSU-Lima so that was awesome. Sam had been sweating it a little since it was more difficult for him to get good grades. Sam's parents were extremely happy that they had been accepted. Sam reminded them, though, he still needed to be able to afford the classes he would need to take. So, at least one foot was in the door.

He had stopped with the joke proposals and was focused on pulling off the real one. He knew it didn't have to be a big production, Quinn didn't expect that, she just wanted to answer the question and however he chose to ask it she would be fine with it.

He finally had to work her girlfriends in on it and talked to Mercedes and Tina. He tried not to give away too many details, he just needed them to keep Quinn busy Saturday until Mike picked her up. They were curious and tried to get more information but he made them promise to keep his secret. He didn't threaten to cut anyone's balls off that time but if someone spilled the details he might have to find a pair to chop off, probably Mike's.

Also, every night before bed that week, he'd run downstairs to check on the ring. It was always in the same place, no one had messed with it, he just needed to see it and handle it. By Friday, he was ready just to run upstairs to her room with it and shove it on her finger. But, he controlled that urge. He had been so keyed up that week, he had also been controlling his other urges. He figured he'd just have a big one ready Saturday night, hopefully if she said yes and they came home and made sweet love to seal the deal or in his car or crap he didn't care, just as long as he could be with her.

He slept on the couch Friday night, jittery with excitement. Well, sleep was a big word for it. Maybe dozed a little. He was nearly bouncing off the walls and he knew she could tell. He kept telling himself to calm his crap down around her or the whole surprise would be ruined. When he did sleep that night, he dreamed of her wearing that ring and god she was so happy.

On Friday, Sam chose to sleep on the couch, though he could've slept with her, and she found that odd. He never passed up the chance to share her bed…ever. He had been so damn bubbly that night that she actually thought _this is it_ on Friday night while they were watching a movie. But, no, nothing happened; he just kissed her goodnight, smiling like the biggest dork she'd ever seen, and left her in her doorway. It had to be Saturday. Something was happening Saturday, she felt it. _He's going to propose on Saturday!_was all she could think as she drifted off to sleep.

Quinn's POV

Quinn looked at the text message from Mercedes. "Shopping?" was it all asked.

She replied, "Sure...what time?" It was Saturday morning, and she was having a light breakfast wondering what to do with her day. Well, she knew what one part of her day would entail...Sam asking her to marry him! She guessed that would be later on, though, since he was at work until 4, so she decided to go shopping with Mercedes and most likely Tina. They picked her up a little while later and went to the mall.

"Why don't we go to the salon, Quinn? After your camping trip, your hair is...sorry to say this girlfriend...but it's kind of a wreck..." Mercedes told her. Mercedes was nothing if but honest.

"Good idea...let's go..." Quinn was not blind. She caught those two sharing glances with one another; they had to be in on it. She had some low lights put in her hair to even out all the sun and chlorine from the summer and got it trimmed while Mercedes and Tina had things done to their hair-do's. Just for the fun of it, she had them add a streak of pink to her bangs. _That'll freak Sam right out_ she thought smiling.

"Oh! Let's get mani's! My nails are shot and with school starting up I've got to have something done to them," Tina said.

Quinn agreed. "Fine...let's do it."

They went to the nail salon and indulged in manicures. Quinn chose a pink color for her nails to match her new pink streak of hair.

"I'm going to Forever 21...I need a new dress or two for school..." Quinn said, watching Mercedes and Tina light up. That was probably the next stop on their agenda and she had beat them to it. In the clothing store, she found some flirty summery dresses she liked to wear, even one with pink accents to match her hair and nails. She thought she'd wear that tonight. It was billowy with a full skirt and a simple tanktop bodice.

Over lunch, she asked Mercedes and Tina bluntly..."What do you two know?"

They looked at each, trying to seem perplexed.

"We know nothing, Quinn. What are you talking about?" They giggled.

"What has Sam told you?"

"Gosh Quinn...we really don't know anything...you'll look so pretty tonight though..." Tina said and Mercedes kicked her under the table.

"Okay...fine...don't tell me...nothing is happening anyway," Quinn said, pouting. Mercedes and Tina looked at one another. Then she said, "I have one more stop to make." The store she chose to go to caused Mercedes and Tina to groan but they went along with her.

They left the mall and went to Tina's to spend the afternoon swimming.

Sam called her around 3:30, which was odd because he never called her from work. "Listen, I gotta stay over tonight to do like some inventory or something, okay? You maybe wanna go grab a bite to eat when I get done?"

"Sure, sounds good...how late are you staying? I'm at Tina's swimming right now," she told him.

"At least a couple hours...oh, dress up fancy for dinner, okay? I'll call ya before I come pick you up, okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah...I'll be waiting," and she hung up. He had never sounded so nervous.

At 6:30, he called her again but this time from a number she didn't recognize.

"Bad news," he said and her heart fell a bit. "My car died. I had it towed to the shop. Is it okay if Mike picks you up?" He had mentioned his car making a noise earlier so it must've been serious. _Crap_ she thought _so maybe it isn't happening tonight_.

"Ummm yeah, I guess...does he know where you are?"

"He knows. I'll be waiting on ya..." and he hung up.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god

her thoughts racing through her mind, his car forgotten. _I need to get dressed this is it oh my god oh my god I have pink in my hair shit this is it oh my god!_

She took a few deep breaths and told her friends she needed to get ready, that Mike was apparently picking her up to take her to Sam. Mercedes and Tina squealed, and they all ran into Tina's house to get Quinn ready for her date with Sam.

She pulled on the billowy dress with pink accents and let the girls mess with her make-up. She really didn't have that much to do. Her hair still looked fairly decent from the salon since she only floated in the pool, didn't mess around with the others while they played.

"You know, Quinn, it's funny that you brought _that_ to wear under your dress tonight...just _interesting_," Mercedes had said when she was getting ready to put on her dress.

"He said to dress up fancy..." she mumbled.

"He just told you that a couple hours ago...how'd you know to bring it?" Tina asked her.

"Intuition, I guess..."

Tina's phone buzzed. "Mike's on his way over, Quinn."

Another deep breath. "Okay, thanks." She thought _if my nerves are this bad today what about on the day we get married? I'll never be able to handle it._

Mike pulled up to Tina's and honked his horn. Mercedes and Tina walked her to Mike's car and to say hi to Mike. They were on either side of her, arm in arm, as they walked her to his car. Looking at the three of them approaching his car, the late afternoon sun shining on them, all three of them with giant smiles on their faces, he thought _God Quinn really is beautiful...she has to know what Sam is doing...that's why she has that smile...maybe I should do shit like this for Tina._

"So..." he tried to make conversation with Quinn who was obviously about to jump out of her skin in the passenger's seat. "...you and Sam have a big date tonight or somethin'?"

"I'm not sure...he said to dress up fancy for dinner, then said his car broke down and told me you were picking me up...not sure what's going on. What do you know?" she said.

"I know nothing. You look pretty tonight, though. The pink looks cool in your hair..." he said, looking back to the road.

"Thanks...so, where is Sam?" she asked.

"Just down the road a bit," he said passing Breadstix, getting on the highway heading toward the outskirts of Lima.

"He's actually here in town, right?" she said, not knowing where he was taking her.

"Yep...we're getting close now..." Mike said, watching the signs on the highway for his exit.

Deep breaths Quinn

she told herself. _You knew this was going to happen and now it is and oh my god this is it! _She was staring straight ahead at the highway as Mike drove, not paying any attention to the exit signs, just focused on her thoughts.

"Cool, here it is..." he mumbled, taking an exit, driving onto the OSU-Lima campus.

She had only been on the campus a handful of times, mostly fieldtrips during high school. It was pretty though, small, lots of trees and flowers, the classroom buildings were smaller, most only 3 stories in height, everything pretty much within walking distance, like a small city within a city. This made her excited about taking classes here after senior year. Right now, the campus was deserted since it was summertime and a Saturday evening. Mike took a few turns and then was pulling into a parking lot of a building she didn't recognize. She _did_, however, recognize Sam's car parked right there. _So it broke down and he had it towed here?_ she was just confused. _I thought he said to the shop...ugh. _Mike stopped at the front of the facility and ran around the car to open her door, like Sam had told him to do. He opened her door with a flourish, and she stepped out, thanking him. She then looked toward the door and Sam was standing there, smiling, waiting.

Sam's POV

I'm never going to get through this workday

he thought. It was hot; he was sweaty and smelly again and really his mind was on one thing only that day...getting to 4 o'clock so he could shower and get prepared for Quinn. He hoped Mercedes and Tina were keeping her occupied like he asked them to and then they had to make sure she went to Tina's to swim, which shouldn't be an issue since it was another blazing hot day in Lima.

He called Quinn's cell phone at 3:30 to tell her he had to stay over at work and made up some lie. Then, he ran home to shower and get his stuff together and go to the place he rented. He went out to his car and went through his mental checklist of stuff to make sure he didn't forget anything. He wound up having to run back in the house for her ring. _I cannot believe I forgot her ring...oh my god...my nerves are totally shot_ he thought. He ran through the mental checklist again and satisfied that he hadn't forgotten anything of major importance he took off. Once there, he had about an hour to set stuff up the way he wanted. He had rented it for 4 hours, from 6-10, and he expected her to arrive around 7. At around 6:30, he finally had the place looking like he had imagined and other pieces of the puzzle were falling into place, so he called her again. He had to call from that building and he knew she was watching every move he made and would realize it was a strange number but he had no other choice. He lied to her about his car breaking down and asked if Mike could pick her up. He thought she might have actually bought that one, which would be cool until she saw his car parked out front. He debated on moving his car but then thought by the time she gets here and sees it she'll know that _this is it_.

Holy shit this IS it

he thought, suddenly panicked. _What the hell am I going to say to her? Other than the question she wants to hear, the question I'm dying to ask her...I've got to have other things to actually tell her! God, I can't just say "will you marry me Q?" and then sit here for 3 hours not saying anything...oh my god!_ After all the planning he had put into this, he hadn't really prepared anything remotely like a speech or reasons why he wanted to marry her...that's when his nervousness set in, the nervousness he was pretty sure would be gone since they had been discussing this now for nearly 3 months. _Okay shit now I have to pee...god why..._his thoughts were going crazy. In the bathroom, looking in the mirror, he told himself _I need to pull my shit together...Q and I have a ton of great memories together already...think of those! This is Quinn...Quinn Fabray...the girl you'd freakin die for...you'll find the words. _He looked at his watch, 6:45. _Okay, I'll have to think and get stuff done at the same time_ he thought, picking up the lighter to light all the candles. The violinist had arrived, so he spoke with him about the songs and basically just told the guy to kind of stay in the background and told him why. The dinner table was ready to go. Flowers were in place. He stood in the middle of the large dim room, taking one last look around, and thought the room was incredible, even before he added his touch. The last thing he did before going to the front doors was what the people who work there showed him to do, basically push a button, and the ceiling overhead the room slowly opened. _God that is just perfect_ he thought looking up at it, then went to wait for Quinn at the door.

**A/N: I wanted to thank all my readers/reviewers who take their valuable time to read/review what I've written. I never expected this story to take on a life of its own but here we are, 34 chapters in, and I still have a lot more to say about Sam and Quinn and their journey. The first story I ever read here was written by my favorite author Readingtoomuch, the original Happened Again: The Complete Saga. Without that inspiration, I would have never even thought of writing my own story, much less publishing it for others to read. I would have to say I've found my Fabrevans muse in Readingtoomuch! :) Thanks again everyone...another chapter is going up tonight!**


	35. Chapter 35

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

**SETTING: **Special location, park, Quinn's house

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **end of August/beginning of September

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

She approached him slowly, hearing Mike honk as he drove off. "Hi..." she said to him.

"Hi..." he said, unable to stop smiling. "You look _stunning _Q...just beautiful..."

"And you...wow...handsome..." she said, taking him in with her eyes. He was wearing his suit from prom but now he had filled out more and added some muscle so it didn't hang on him like it did during prom.

"Thank you..." he took her hand as she got close to him. "Are you ready?"

"I'm nervous. You?" she asked him, stopping at the door.

"Like you wouldn't believe..." he answered her. He may as well be honest with her.

"I am ready Sam," she said quietly, looking at him. He smiled at her.

"Me too," he said and opened the door for her, following her inside.

They were in a lobby of a place she didn't know.

"This way," he took her hand and led her through the lobby to a door at the far end. "In here..." He went through that door first, holding her hand, leading her in, then turning to see her reaction.

She stopped inside the gallery, her mouth falling open. She had never seen anything quite so, well, awesome on such a large scale. The room was large, round, dim but white pillar candles of all different sizes were lit around the perimeter. Overhead, the ceiling was a digital display of the galaxies, solar system, constellations, the scenes constantly changing slowly.

"Sam...I just don't know what to say..." she whispered, finding his eyes.

"We're in a planetarium Q, under the stars..." She had walked out to the middle of the room, still gazing at the ceiling. He followed her.

"No more waiting Quinn..._this is it_..." His voice. Where did his voice come from? She turned around.

He was down on one knee, looking up at her, shaking, holding the ring up to her. _I'm gonna drop the ring...oh my god_...was all he could think.

She gasped. She knew it was coming, she had known it all along, but seeing him there before her, offering her perhaps the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen, she was just in awe. She heard music. A violin playing softly. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god A Whole New World oh my god_was all she could think. This was just too much to process. Her hands had automatically went to her face but she fought that urge and put them down at her sides; her tears were falling freely though.

"Quinn Fabray…" he asked and she could hear his voice tremble. "Please...will you marry me?"

"A million times _yes_ Samuel...you know I will..." she choked out.

He pushed himself up to her and took her left hand in his hands, looking at her, and slowly, gently, slid the ring onto her ring finger, breathing a sigh of relief when it fit. She looked up at him then, her lips parted, and he kissed her.

"I've wanted to give you that so bad..." he whispered, hugging her.

"It's perfect Sam..._perfect_..." she said, holding her hand up on his shoulder looking at it shine and sparkle in the candlelight of the room. It had a slim gold band. The diamond in the center was a round pale blue diamond surrounded by a ring of tiny white diamonds. The blue diamond picked up pinks and purples the way it was cut, and when he had first seen it all he could think of was that crazy Styrofoam planet hanging in the astronomy classroom that said _Sam & Quinn_.

"I just wanted to give you the world Q...a whole new world, right?" he said.

"Right," she held back a sob. "It reminds me of our planet at school Sam surrounded by stars..." she murmured, still gazing at it.

Another reason I couldn't love her anymore

he thought.

"That's why I chose that one Quinn..." She looked at him then, realizing they must share some wavelength or something.

"Are you hungry? I have dinner ready here..." he said, walking her over to the table, pulling her chair out for her. She vaguely recognized the food.

"Yeah, I totally got it at the bistro," he laughed. "That's also how you got these days off work...I'm sneaky!" He was so happy to finally be sharing the details with her. It seemed like he had waited forever for this day to get here. He opened a bottle of sparkling white grape juice for them.

"What about all this gorgeous tableware?" The table was set up amazingly with beautiful chinaware, sterling silverware, crystal wine goblets, cloth napkins and tablecloth, candles, and even fresh flowers.

"Well, Quinn, this place can be rented for weddings and receptions so they have this stuff on-hand. I obviously didn't need to fill the whole room for guests, just me and you, so it was no problem to set it up. And, you know where I got the flowers," he laughed again. _Finally...the nerves are gone...it's just me and her...and, well, the violinist...but I can be myself again _he thought while pouring them some juice. "They had all those candles here too...like they don't drip wax or something so they can burn forever and not make a mess."

She recognized another song the violinist was playing, _Close To You_.

"You've outdone yourself Sam. I don't deserve all of this...it's beautiful..._you're_beautiful," she said to him, tearing up again.

"You deserve it more than anyone I know...I just want you to have it all Q...I want to give you everything...anything to see you smile, to look into your eyes, to crawl into bed with you every single night for the rest of our lives...I already have it all...I have you..." He knew he'd find the words; when he was with her, they came to him effortlessly it seemed. "Your ring looks perfect on your finger Quinn...it was made for you." She smiled at him, then looked back at the ring. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes off it.

"Wait til you see it in the sunlight," he said, thinking of the day he paid it off and sat in his car staring at it.

"I feel like I can breathe now Sam...you were making my mind a crazy mess these last 2 weeks!" They laughed. "It was fun...I knew you wouldn't disappoint me and you didn't. This is more than I could have ever asked for Sam...I love you so very much..."

"I knew you were watching every move I made...that's what made it so much fun. You are such a good sport, too. I'm gonna have the _best wife ever_!" He punched the air, making her laugh out loud.

"We're totally getting married Sam..." she said, reaching for his hand across the table.

He gave her his best lopsided smile. "Totally."

They finished their salads and grilled chicken and smashed potatoes and steamed veggies and rolls he had brought for them, making small talk and listening to the violinist.

"He's playing like all our songs Sam..." she whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, I came up with a list of songs that kinda meant something to me and you, if that's okay?" She had heard him play _Lucky _and _You Light Up My Life_. When he began playing _To Make You Feel My Love_, Sam stood up and asked her to dance. He wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand, leading her in a lazy waltz.

"I know we like _A Whole New World _but this one fits too, at least from me to you Quinn. When we danced to it on the boat, I never felt so close to you..." He kissed her cheek.

"Your voice was so soothing that night, singing that song...it was just what I needed..." she said quietly, kissing his jaw.

"Maybe we can mash them together at our wedding," he said and laughed a little.

He spun her around, watching her skirt billow out, catching the sight of some bare leg and maybe a pink slip. Strange…she usually didn't wear a slip. When he'd pull her close to him he was holding her left hand, playing with her ring.

"You mean so much to me Quinn...everything in my life comes back to you...you as my friend, you as my lover, you when you're being all smart and studying, you when you're being fun and playing with the littles, you when you come to my defense, you when you don't laugh at me for crying like a girl, you when you're all stinky and being a tomboy, you being the mother of Beth and our kids someday...just you Q...I'm so excited to be able to spend the rest of my life with you." _Thank you god...the words came to me...I knew they would_ he was thinking, sending up a silent prayer that they didn't come out sounding dorky or stupid. "I want you to know that I feel like my true proposal happened at Cedar Point though."

"That did feel like the real one…I guess this is the _official_ one," she agreed. He squeezed her closer to him.

The violinist played _I Swear_.

"Is this real life Sam? It just feels like a dream. Oh! It's a dream come true! Oh my god, just pinch me..." He took that opportunity to pinch her butt, and she laughed. The violinist began playing _A Whole New World_ again. Sam knew that would be the last song of the evening.

"What I said that one day, it's like I can't get enough of you...at the time, I kinda meant, well, sex, but it's more than that, so very much more...I just can't get enough of _you_. You as my friend, you as my lover, you as a son and big brother, you as one of the dorkiest guys I know, you playing football and basketball and swimming, you in school doing your damnedest when I know it's not the easiest thing, you working and helping your family out, and even you smelling like a fish flirting with lesbians...god, I just want all of you forever Samuel." That ended in a very passionate kiss between them.

"I love you Quinn...this is gonna be the best thing ever to happen to me..." he returned her kiss, standing in the middle of the astronomical gallery, the dancing having stopped a while ago.

"I love you too Sam..." she whispered, wanting to keep up with the kissing, but he pulled back a little and checked his watch, 9:30.

"I need to see the violinist guy off...hold on..." He walked over to him and tipped him, thanking him for providing the music. The man congratulated Sam and left.

Returning to Quinn, he said, "You know, I could really go for an ice cream...how 'bout you?"

"Sounds yummy Sam...do we need to clean up here?" she asked.

"Just blow out all the candles...they have a cleaning crew who come in at night and clean up...totally awesome!"

They went around the gallery blowing out all the candles. Quinn retrieved the flowers from their dinner table to take home with her. He shut the ceiling panel over the digital display.

"Are you ready Mrs. Evans-to-be?" He smiled at her.

"I'm ready Mr. Evans," she smiled back, taking his hand.

They went to Dairy Queen and got a milkshake to share. They walked to a nearby park and sat on a bench to watch kids playing on the toys and enjoy their milkshake.

"So...we have some planning to do together now, right?" he asked her, sucking on the milkshake.

"Yes...and I definitely want you to be as much a part of it as me, okay?" she said, taking the milkshake from him.

"I'm cool with that...I _want_ to do that. So...any dates sound good to you? Valentines Day?" He reached for the milkshake but she wouldn't stop sucking on the straw.

"We'd have to wait until February...I would've thought you'd suggest January 1st. Oddly enough, I'm okay with that date..." she said, thinking. They'd be on Christmas break, first of the year...why not?

He forgot about the milkshake and smiled. "January 1st it is then!"

"Makes it easy to remember the anniversary, right?" she said, handing him back the milkshake.

"Totally...um, not that I'd ever forget, of course," he said, looking up at her from the milkshake. She giggled.

"We got the who, what, and when...now we need the where and how...well, I kinda have the how taken care of...so the where...where are we gonna do this thing Q? I think our church is the best place...it's where I first saw you..." he said, remembering how sad she looked then.

"I knew you were looking...I felt your eyes on me..." she said, remembering seeing the blonde boy a year ago at her church with his cute little brother and sister, how she'd feel someone staring at her and she'd glance over her shoulder his way and he suddenly was studying the hymn book like there was going to be a test over the songs. She remembered watching him play guitar during skits the Sunday school kids would put on and wonder what he was like, wonder if his smile was genuine and how his laugh could be so infectious and how even his eyes seemed to smile. She had started thinking about him out of church, what was he doing, where was he from, had he made any friends in Lima? She had seen him at McKinley, the day in the courtyard when Glee Club sang Empire State of Mind and it had rocked but no one had cared. She saw him watching them, though. She wondered if he recognized her from church. Doing her thing for Glee Club, she looked a lot different than when she sat in church all prim and proper. Then, there he was, trying out for the football team in the fall so she watched him from the sidelines, how he was every bit as good a quarterback as Finn and quicker since he was leaner. She remembered the night his shoulder had been dislocated during a game and he was carried off the field on a stretcher and she wanted to follow him so badly, to check on the blonde guy, to make sure he was going to be okay, but kept her place with the Cheerios, finding out later that he was okay, just not playing for a while. And then the day Mr. Schuester brought him to Glee and she learned his name and was basically mesmerized by him. Mr. Schue's idea was "duets" and she had glanced over her shoulder at the new kid but Kurt was all up in his business already so she left that day not having a partner, guessing she'd figure out something later. Then she remembered being there the day Karofsky slushied him in the hallway. She was saddened that it happened to him but not shocked. She grabbed a towel from the boys' locker room...she didn't care how many jockstraps she saw...and steered him into the girls' restroom because he was just standing there frozen, stunned, not moving. She remembered wetting the towel and helping him get the big chunks out of his hair and off his shirt and then used the towel on his face, finding it hard to move her eyes away from his but being wary of him, not wanting to get too close to him, afraid she'd fall for someone else who'd wind up hurting her yet again, but his eyes kept smiling at her that day.

"Earth to Q? You're lost in your thoughts...tell me what you're thinking..." she heard him saying. She just turned to him and hugged him.

"All those times I was looking at you when you didn't think I was..." she mumbled into his shoulder. He loved holding her small body to his, even in the late summer heat feeling her warmth against him made his heart beat faster.

"Yeah, I totally saw you checking me out Q..." he said, kissing her forehead.

"You did not Sam!"

"I did too, like on the football field...I'd catch ya all the time sneaking looks at me, and when I saw you in Glee Club the first time and you were checking me out and I said something dumb but it was only 'cause all I could think was _wow_...you were there and I was there and we'd be there _together_...and then the duets assignment...I looked your way but Kurt latched onto me and I didn't want to be rude or whatever and then I saw you look at me but you left...and the day I got slushied, you were in the hall, I saw you look at me when you were singing that day at lunch, the New York song, so yeah, I knew you were looking..." he told her.

"I can't believe you remembered all that..." she said actually surprised.

"And more too...but this milkshake is gone and I'm kinda ready to make a new memory..." He leaned in to kiss her just under the ear. She lifted her chin a bit to give him better access to the rest of her neck, massaging his cheek and ear. He worked his way down to her shoulder and then quickly slid all the way back up her neck, over her cheek to her lips, kissing her for a bit and then parting his lips to find her tongue. She moaned when her tongue hit his and then felt his hips scoot right up to her on the bench.

"I think my light saber is ready to see some action..." he whispered, breaking the kiss for a moment. She smiled.

"Is it turned on then?" she asked.

"Very much so...it might actually steer the car home..." he said, moving his hips again slightly to adjust it.

"This I have got to see..." She snorted.

"Stand up and I'll let you feel it..." She stood up and he did too, right behind her, pressing up against her, and yeah there it was, feeling like it had been ready for a while.

She looked over her shoulder at him and he looked back at her, biting his lip. "Let's go home now Sam..." He took her hand and began walking to the car.

In the car, before he even started the engine, she was right up next to him rubbing his cock over his pants, nipping at his ear, making him drop the keys to the floor as he tried to get them in the ignition. His penis was so rigid she could make out the outline of the head through the layers of fabric.

"Oh Sam," she whispered, looking at him. "You're crazy hard."

"I told you it could drive us home," he raised his hips slightly and bumped the steering wheel with his dick.

"You want to take care of it right now?" She glanced around the parking lot; it was kind of dark and not busy but still...it was the Dairy Queen parking lot.

He thought for a moment. "Ugh...I'll just have to wait til we get home...too much of a mess with this suit and your dress...it's been like a week Q..."

"Ohhhh...okay, I'll be hands off til we get home...I'll try to anyway..." she kind of laughed. He looked at her like he was in pain.

"It'll probably calm down on the drive home," he tried to smile, thinking he'd give anything to have her hand, his hand, her mouth, dear god her pussy, all up on him right that second. _Hell, I'd even rub it on the steering wheel just to relieve the pressure _he thought. He tried to bend over to pick up the car keys but in doing so he was pretty sure he'd break his dick in half.

"I can't reach the keys Q..." he mumbled, kind of embarrassed by his situation now.

"I have an idea..." she hopped out of her side of the car and came around to his. "You scoot over to my side Sam...I'll drive..." _Thank god_ he thought, considering all the blood was located in his penis now he wasn't sure he'd be able to concentrate on the road. He slid over to the passenger seat of the car, and she got behind the wheel and picked up the keys.

"Now, I'm gonna get you home and have my way with you..." she said.

"That's gonna be awesome...I kinda want to touch you now..." he reached over to her knee and started inching her dress up. His boner was going nowhere on the drive home; it was still pressing painfully against his pants. She heard him unzip his pants and looked over to find him leaning back, pushing his hips up and his dick out of his pants, sighing. _So much better _he mumbled.

"I want you to touch me too...but you know...I'm driving..." About to drive off the damn road after seeing him shove his wang out of his pants. She couldn't help herself; she reached over and gently ran her fingers over the front of his boxers.

He had rested his head back against the seat as she drove, closing his eyes. "God Q...it's pretty touchy right now..." She had felt the pre-come soaking his boxers already so she didn't bother him anymore and they were only about 5 minutes from her house. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, him gripping her thigh, she glancing at him occasionally, leaned back, eyes closed, boner still apparent, maybe not as hard. He was using all his crap images to make it go away but nothing was working this time. Running over a squirrel on a moped once? Nope. Walking in on his grandfather taking a crap once? Nope. Dislocated shoulder? Nope. Figuring out algebra equations? Nope. English Lit? Nope. Beiste and her wedgies? Nope. Puckerman lighting his farts in the locker room? Nope. He even tried to picture Finn hitting the mailman and his mom screaming. Nope, didn't work. At least they were about to her house but he'd have to zip up and walk in. Anything to get to her bedroom though.

They pulled into Quinn's driveway, and Bill's car was there. Sam zipped his pants up slowly; he didn't think his erection was that noticeable now, at least he had the jacket to use as a shield.

"You ready?" she asked him, glancing at his crotch.

"I think so..."

They walked up to the house. They could hear the voices of all the parents, having a jolly good time it seemed. Quinn stopped him at the door.

"Did you tell anyone what we were doing tonight?" she asked him suddenly.

"My parents..." _Oh god._A look of panic went across Sam's face. They were all in there waiting for Sam and Quinn to come home and share their happy news.

"Quinn...I..." he started.

"Just stay behind me..." she told him. "By the time we get through this you won't have a boner anymore." She laughed and then opened the door.

All the grownups were at the kitchen table, chatting. Quinn walked up to the table with Sam close behind her, and she set the flowers in the center of the table.

"Hello kids. Did you two have a nice evening?" Judy asked them. "The flowers are beautiful."

"You both look so nice, all dressed up. What did you two do tonight?" Bill asked them. _It's what I still need to do tonight that has me a little concerned_ Sam thought grimacing, _My balls can't take this much longer_.

"Well, Sam took me for dinner under the stars...and we're now officially engaged!" She squealed, jumping a little in front of him. _In the name of all that is holy, please don't do that again Quinn_ he thought, his dick twitching at the feel of her hopping up and down in front of him. He had been holding her left hand and let it go when she made their announcement knowing Judy definitely wanted to see that ring. For a moment, Sam was able to distract his mind from his boner when his soon-to-be mother-in-law was oohing and ahhing over Quinn's ring. She was very pleased with his choice and that made him feel proud. The parents were asking them questions about the proposal and a date and where they planned on tying the knot and he really wasn't aware but his penis was soft again. His balls still felt huge, though, and he was afraid the parents would actually see his ball bulge through his pants. _God please no_ he thought. _Dick bulge is bad enough_.

The questions were winding down. Now, the question on his mind was how was he going to get up to Quinn's room in front of all of them. Quinn started walking toward the back stairs and took his hand.

"I nearly forgot...I have something for you upstairs..." She tugged gently at his hand, eyeballing him the whole time.

"Okay..." _Those eyes...I can't concentrate on anything else when her eyes are on me though_, following her like a puppy dog.

He followed her up the back stairs, a dopey grin on his face, hearing her skirt swish in front of him, thinking _she was right about the parents killing a boner_. In her room, he followed her in saying, "So what do ya have for me?" He turned around as she shut and locked the door and was met in a hot wet kiss.

"Finally alone..." she mumbled, tugging at his belt.

"Q...they're right downstairs and they expect us to come right back...uhhhhhh..." Her hand was on his cock.

"Your hard-on? I need that back Sam..." She massaged his dick a bit. "I don't care that they're down there. They're gonna hear my bed soon enough."

"If I think they can hear us, no way will I get hard again for like a month," he said. She laughed.

"The door is shut silly...they can't hear us..." She didn't know if that was true or not; all she knew was she was about to die if she didn't get under him in very short order.

"I do have something for you though..." she said in between their kisses.

"You do, really?"

"Mmmhmmm...take my dress off..." she said pressing her forehead up against his, kissing him.

Gladly

he thought. _I don't care if they hear us either...I just wanna get laid. Scratch that…need to get laid._

She turned around so he could unzip her dress. He moved the tank part off her shoulders and let it fall at her feet.

She turned back to him wearing the lingerie she bought a while ago, just a pink silk nightie but it was enough to make his cock stand at full attention again. His mouth had dropped open...it fit her perfectly, accentuating curves here and there. He could see her nipples moving underneath the fabric as she breathed.

"God Quinn...you're gorgeous..." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist just to move his hands down onto her ass, feeling the nightie slide under his fingertips.

"God yes Q...leave it on tonight..."

Then the clothes flew off Sam.

She took his jacket off and threw it over to her desk chair where it landed on the floor. She loosened his tie and yanked it over his head and threw it over near his jacket. She started working down the buttons of his shirt, then pushed it off his shoulders, while he undid his belt and then undid his pants, letting them fall. He started to take his undershirt off and she said _just leave it on_ and pulled him over to the bed. She scooted back up against her pillows and he moved in between her legs in a weird state of undress.

He was leaning up over her, looking down at the pink nightie and couldn't take his eyes off her hard nipples, finally leaning down to suck them through the fabric. He reached over to the nightstand for the usual condom, found one, and dropped it next to her pillow. He sat up on his knees and pushed the nightie up and then pulled her thong off, tossing it across the room. He grabbed the condom and pulled his briefs down to his knees and then off and then they flew across the room and he put the condom on. _Purple this time Q...like my balls _he said. She just sat up, grabbed his hips, and pulled him down to her.

He pushed himself into her urgently, and they both gasped. He thrusted a few times and then slowed down, pulling out and pushing himself up to look down at her.

"I need to slow down Q...it's almost too much..."

"Okay...slow and easy then..." she whispered.

He pushed into her again slowly, hearing her whimper.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"You just feel...umm...bigger tonight..." she said, glancing down between them.

"Oh...I'm not hurting you, am I?" _Sweet holy hell she said I feel bigger oh my god BIGGER_ was all that registered in his mind. _Maybe she meant my balls...they're freaking huge right now and were slapping her ass a few minutes ago while I was plowing into her. _He moved back and forth slowly, getting into an easy rhythm with her again. She was moaning nearly the entire time. He stayed in the position way up above her and every time his pelvis would connect with hers it was like an electric shock. She was just wanted more and more of that, closer and closer together.

Harder and faster Sam

...she squeaked out.

His arms were giving out, so he worked them behind both her knees, pushing her knees upward with his shoulders. She took the initiative and moved both her legs up over his shoulders and then he just unleashed into her what he had been holding back.

God yes Sam...that way...oh fuck...that feels great...

she mumbled, rocking herself against his hips. She could hear her bed squeaking, the headboard bouncing off the wall, and knew it was probably known downstairs what was going on up there. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and concentrated on Sam.

Your bed...noisy...

he muttered to her, not really caring at that point, just as long as they didn't come upstairs knocking on her door. _God please just let me get off_ he thought. And...his prayer was answered.

God Quinn...I'm about to go...can't hold it...oh my fuck...

He collapsed down on her, still pushing into her hard and fast, the orgasm taking away all his strength in his arms. Next to her ear, he grunted _uuuhhhhfffff still coming Q...god so much... _Her orgasm hit her hard then as she was gripping his hips moving him against her and moaning in his ear, shaking underneath him.

They finally slowed down enough to make the bed stop shaking but moved together for a while longer to calm themselves down. Sam finally slipped out of her and lay down beside her on the bed. He picked up her left hand and started playing with her ring.

"You just do not know what you do to me Q...every time it is more intense than the last time it seems," he said, still somewhat breathless.

"Lincoln logs Sam..." she whispered. Then, they both laughed.

"So...which one of is going to be brave enough to go back downstairs? How loud was the bed?" he asked.

She looked over at him. "If your parents were in the basement, they probably heard that banging Sam."

"I'm sleeping up here tonight...no way am I doing the walk of shame..." He held up her hand to look at her ring shine in the moonlight.

"I want you to stay tonight Sam..." she said quietly.

He kissed her hand. He started messing with the purple condom and then got up to put his boxers back on so they could go to sleep.

"This night couldn't have ended any more perfect..." he said, curling up behind her. "I'm so excited about the future Quinn."

"Me too Sam...in our immediate future though we need to get school stuff tomorrow for Monday. I can't believe school's starting up again so soon," she said, kind of sad.

"Senior year baby! And, I get to marry the best thing to ever happen to me..." he said behind her and she felt him punch the air and whisper his trademark _yes_.

"How am I going to concentrate on anything at all? It's gonna be a wild ride Samuel...I can't wait!" She punched the air too.

**A/N: Well, I hope I did his proposal justice! :) Let me know what you think! Also, since this is a fictional world, I just left the engagement ring as a blue diamond and a decent-sized one at that. In the real world, he'd probably only be able to afford something like a blue topaz**. **I found a 0.05 carat blue diamond online for like $2300. Yikes! I'll let Quinn have her diamond here!**


	36. Chapter 36

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, church, Target, McKinley High

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **end of August/beginning of September

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

The next day, Sam and Quinn woke up and did the walk of shame together to get breakfast before church. His parents met them in the kitchen and all his dad said after giving him a very stern look was _discretion_. Quinn showed Stevie and Stacey her ring and told them that she was going to marry their big brother, making her kind of like their big sister. Stacey squealed and hugged Quinn, and Stevie was all smiles and even made an exception to his very strict rule of never hugging girls and hugged her too.

After the service at church, Sam and Quinn made their way to speak with the minister. They told him their engagement news, and he ushered them into his office to go over the calendar. They were told January 1st would be a fine day to get married. He was the first person they had told about getting married who didn't appear scared or angry or shocked, just happy for them. They decided on January 1st at 2:30. The minister told them that the church often counseled engaged couples and if they were interested in that they could sign up for some counseling time. They looked at one another, not sure they needed counseling, so he gave them some information to go over. They left the church hand-in-hand, smiling at one another.

Leaving church, they went to a Target to buy school supplies. They were wandering up and down aisles and decided to buy another couple boxes of condoms; they had ripped through the other 20 like nobody's business that summer. He chose ultra thins and she chose the colored ones again, probably because she knew there'd a glow-in-dark one in there. _I love her wild streak_he thought, putting the boxes absentmindedly in the front of the cart on the kids' seat.

They found the school supplies and each picked out what they needed. She loved how excited he was picking his stuff out. Avatar pencils and pens, Star Wars notebooks, NBA book covers. He was throwing stuff in the cart and saw her amusement. _This cool stuff helps make it fun to learn Quinn _he told her, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner and then turned around and grabbed some Star Trek folders. At least he chose a plain black backpack. She picked out a purple backpack like his and all her stuff was in pastel colors, some stuff with a groovy retro design.

They rounded a corner laughing about his light saber ruler and what exactly they could measure with that and ran into Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester.

"Hey you two!" Mr. Schue said happily. "You both look great! Did you have a good summer?"

"Excellent summer Mr. Schue," Sam said, smiling at Quinn. "We're getting married!" Sam grabbed her left hand and shoved under Mr. Schue's nose pretty much.

Quinn really wanted to poke Mr. Schue to see if he'd just fall over from the shocked expression on his face. Ms. Pillsbury was clapping and jumping up and down saying _oooooooooo! _then pulling Quinn's hand over to check out her ring.

"Oh, this is absolutely gorgeous Quinn! And looks so beautiful on your finger," Ms. Pillsbury said in her wistful voice. Quinn thanked her and looked over at Sam who had the box of colored condoms in his hands, absentmindedly tossing them back and forth in his hands like a football, as he spoke to Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue clearly looked embarrassed. Quinn was going to try to break in and grab them from him but then decided _oh what the hell_, Sam looked happy telling the proposal story to Schue and how much fun they'd had at Cedar Point so she just let it go. He'd laugh about it later, she hoped. She stood by quietly, watching, as Ms. Pillsbury started listening to Sam. Quinn couldn't help smiling; he was using the box of condoms as his prop, such as how he got down on one knee and held up the ring (box of condoms) and asked Quinn to marry him, the digital display in the gallery (he swooped the box of condoms over his head showing them how the ceiling was rounded), all the candles (box of condoms going around in a circle between Sam, Ms. Pillsbury, and Schue), the violin music (box of condoms was now a violin bow). He rested his arm on the cart, tapping the box of condoms there and then realized what exactly he had been holding all along. He looked at Quinn, absolutely mortified, and found her hiding a smile. He dropped the box of condoms back into the cart.

I cannot believe she let me stand here and wave condoms all around in front of two teachers…who are probably doing it but still…and she didn't try to get my attention or anything, just giggling over there…my face is probably ten shades of red right now

…he thought. His face and ears were burning up.

"We're totally ready for Glee Club this year, Mr. Schue," Sam said with none of the excitement had been speaking with before. He looked down at his shoes.

"Great! So am I Sam," Schue said, sensing his embarrassment. "I found this old Journey album this summer that they only released in Europe in 1972 and…"

"Awesome Mr. Schue," Quinn interrupted. "We'll see you this week!" She steered Sam and their cart down another aisle.

She realized that Sam was probably not going to find this funny ever. He was pushing the cart, looking straight ahead, frowning. "I'm sorry Sam…I didn't know how to get you to stop…"

"Maybe just say 'Sam?' and nod at the box of condoms I'm waving around?"

"It's not that big a deal…they know we're getting married, they know we're living together, I think they have a clue what we do in my bedroom…in your car…on the couch…lots of times in the tent…in the backyard…in the pool…"

That made him smile, and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked side by side and pulled her close to his shoulder.

"They're probably just happy there are two kids at McKinley actually being responsible," he said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Well, I am really sorry…don't be mad at me, okay?" she asked him.

"I could never be mad at you Q…I was just like embarrassed…" he said. She wrapped her arm through his.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Sam, I need tampons and stuff…" She turned the cart back toward the health and beauty aisles. He groaned inwardly but knew it was just a fact of life they had to deal with.

She picked up tampons, pads, and panty liners. "Watch closely Sam…in case I ever send you out for this stuff…" she said, kind of laughing.

He was shocked. "You need all that?" He didn't know what all happened during _shark week_ but thought it involved like a tampon and that was it. _Okay, this is Quinn, I need to learn more about her, even this stuff, if I'm going to be her husband_ he thought to himself.

"Well yeah, I'm on my period for like a week Sam…" she said.

"And like one tampon doesn't cover it?" he asked, totally clueless.

She looked at him and he looked at her. _Cue the crickets _she thought.

"One tampon covers it for maybe 3 hours in one day, Sam…you don't know what happens, do you?" she asked him.

Quietly, he said, "Well, there's like bleeding and a tampon and after a week we go back to sexytimes. Right?"

"Well, it starts with cramps, sore boobs, bloating, can't get enough to eat, emotions all over the place and that's the few days _before_ I start…"

He just stood there blinking.

"Then, all that increases and the bleeding starts, bleeding like Niagara Falls, tampons _and_pads the first couple days, trying not to ruin clothes and sheets, and I get to enjoy that for like 5 to 7 days." She exhaled, crossing her arms in front of her.

He exhaled, blowing his cheeks out. "So, you're getting ready to start, aren't you?"

He got slugged for that. He thought he better see what all she picked out so he'd know because he had a real good feeling he'd be going on a tampon run in the near future. He picked up the box of tampons; it was a multi pack with sizes for different times of your period (_god help me_), super heavy flow (_oh god_), heavy flow (_jesus_), light flow (_why me_). _This is worse than using the condoms to illustrate my proposal, dear god_, he thought, mainly because she eyeballed him the entire time he looked at the stuff. He picked up the small box of panty liners next. For light flow and spotting (_what the hell was spotting?_). Why did he have to look at the picture of the smiling girl having a happy period? Quinn clearly made it sound not happy at all. He knew his mom used this stuff, but he certainly never paid one damn bit of attention, staying as far away from it as possible. He took a deep breath and picked up the bag of pads. Maximum overnight protection? He literally wanted to drop through the floor right then and there.

"So you shove these in your underpants when you sleep then? Why not use a tampon all the time?" he asked, thinking that'd be the simplest solution if he was a chick.

"You can't use a tampon overnight…you can't leave a tampon up in there for more than like 4 hours…oftentimes, I wish I had a penis."

He looked at her. "Then what's this about having a happy period?" He grabbed the panty liners.

"Marketing, I guess. I don't find it very happy. Those 9 months I was pregnant though were pretty happy periods," she said, chuckling.

"So, what you're telling me, is like every girl deals with this every freaking month?" he asked, kind of shocked.

"Kind of from fifth or sixth grade on…" she answered, looking at other stuff on the shelf. He recalled seeing the "Becoming A Man" video in fifth grade for the boys about hair in strange places and hygiene and erections and wet dreams. _Oh god the girls watched one about becoming a woman oh god it was about this_ he thought.

"Jeez Q…I really had no idea…sorry…I just never had a reason to give it much thought, I guess," he said, tossing the box of panty liners in the cart.

"Maybe we'll learn more about it in biology," she laughed.

A mom and her young daughter came down the aisle, and Sam grabbed the cart and practically ran out of the area.

"You were right about one thing, though…" she said at the checkout.

He looked at her. He couldn't even begin to imagine what.

"It is _shark week_ now…" she said. _Thank you god for the epic sex last night_, he thought.

They spent the rest of Sunday getting their stuff together for the first day of school and then took Stevie and Stacey to play at the park for awhile. After getting the kids home, she said she forgot something at Tina's and had to run over there, which was the truth. Sam stayed home to watch some sports show on TV.

At Tina's, she picked up her purchase from the day before.

Tina asked her eagerly, "Well? How was your date last night?"

Quinn bit her lip and then shoved her left hand out. Tina latched onto it tightly.

"Quinn! That's not a promise ring! Oh my god!" They both started squealing and jumping up and down together. Finally, they calmed down, and Tina made her spill the details.

"Mercedes and I knew something was up, but he would not tell us one single thing! I am so excited and happy for you both Quinn!" Tina said.

"Just keep it a secret til we have a chance to tell the whole group, okay? Please?" Quinn asked her.

"I will try…oh, it will be hard! I can do it though, for you two," Tina promised her.

When she returned to the house, they decided to pick out what they'd wear to school the next day. Sam pulled out a pair of the new shorts Quinn had bought him, a McKinley High t-shirt, socks, and briefs. He was ready. He went with Quinn to her bedroom to go through her closet. Two hours later, she had finally settled on one of the new dresses she bought that weekend, her hair accessories, her underthings, her sandals. He was almost ready to fall asleep on her floor.

She stood up and started messing around in the bag she had brought back from Tina's. "Go sit on the bed Sam…I need to talk to you…" The way she said it kind of worried him. _I'm probably in trouble for being such a douche during the whole period talk_ he thought. _I kinda feel like I'm gonna start my period…I think I have cramps, oh wait, nope just a fart…crap, here she comes_. He laughed out loud to himself and she asked him what was so funny and he said just thinking about waving those condoms around! She laughed too, so crisis narrowly averted.

Until she sat down facing him on the bed and said, "Seriously Sam?" _God I can't hide anything from her!_ he thought, trying to figure out a way to cover up whatever she thought she smelled. _I'm just busted_. He couldn't keep the huge smile off his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, m'lady," _I'll try to sweet talk my way out of this one_.

"Ugh…disgusting…" she murmured, wrinkling up her perfect little nose and all its freckles. He was still sitting there smiling like an idiot. If she didn't stop it…as if she didn't fart ever…he was just going to let another one rip and then whatever she wanted to talk about would soon be forgotten and maybe he could kiss her nose a little and...

"I guess if we're going to be married, then that stuff is going to happen. Just don't be surprised when I Dutch oven you," she said, smiling at him.

"I am marrying the best girl ever to walk the face of this planet, I know it!" he said all excited. Then seriously, he added, "Please don't ever Dutch oven me."

They both laughed at that, being silly, enjoying the last night of summer vacation. They were both sitting Indian style on her bed, knees touching like in the tent while camping, except the mood was considerably lighter. She had that bag clutched to her chest.

"Okay, Sam, if you can control your bodily functions for the next couple minutes, I have something to share with you," she started off. He snorted when she said bodily functions.

"Can I pee first?" he asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh yeah…I get nervous, especially when you say you want to talk…now I need to pee…yesterday right before you got to the planetarium I had to pee…and then the thunder in the tent…" She could tell he was about to give her all kind of situations that made him so nervous he'd have to pee so she cut him off and told him to make it snappy.

She heard him in the bathroom, since he left the door standing wide open, and he peed forever. _His bladder must be the size of a swimming pool, god_, she thought. _Sweet jesus, he farted again! _She heard the seat drop down and the water running as he washed his hands._ At least he does that for me._

"God, Sam, what did you eat today?" she asked him from the bedroom.

He came out of the bathroom, smiling. "I'm sorry Q…I totally can't help it…I think it was the baked beans at the pitch-in at the church…" Great, she had eaten those too.

"I'll try to stop okay? I might explode but I won't do that anymore in your presence…" he said, laughing, taking his spot on her bed again. "Okay, what did you want to talk about? Am I in trouble for being a douche today?"

"What? A douche? I don't even know what you're talking about…" she said confused.

"You know, 'cause I didn't know anything about, like, periods and stuff…"

"Oh, well you're a boy, I didn't expect you to know all the ins and outs…only using one tampon was pretty funny though," she said, giggling.

"So, I was thinking, would it be possible for like every girl and, uh, lady at McKinley to all be on the rag at the same time?" he asked her.

"I suppose it's possible but not likely…I know that if girls like share a room like at college or sisters they sometimes synch their cycles," she said.

"Sink their what?" he asked. All he could picture was girls on their periods playing Battleship.

"Synchronize their cycles…where they're all on their periods at the same time…seriously," she said when his mouth dropped open.

"Oh…okay…" he said, still kind of confused and also so glad he had a working penis.

"Okay…do you have everything out of your system now? Farts? Pee? Periods? Douchebaggery?" she said, winking at him.

"Best. Fiancée. Ever. I'm done…." he said, laughing.

"Thank you! Okay, I knew you were doing something for me obviously," she wiggled her ring finger in the air. "…so I wanted to do something for you. Something special."

"Awww Q…you didn't have to do anything for me," he said, now more curious about what was in the bag she was clutching to her chest.

"I got the idea when you were so excited about your light saber when we were camping…" she continued.

"Yeah, my light saber… pewwwng pewwwng pewwwng twooooop twooooop pewwwng pewwwng pewwwng beeeep beeeep…" He started using his phantom light saber between his legs. "Wasn't that ruler awesome today, Q?"

"Sam…" _God he was adorable when he did that _she thought, trying to keep a stern face.

"I'm sorry…" He smirked at her, clasping his hands together in his lap.

She sighed. "I'm just giving these to you. I love you and I wanted you to have them…" She shoved the sack at him.

He could feel what was in the bag and by the weight of it, there was a good number of them. He looked up at her, suddenly very serious.

"Quinn, you didn't…"

"I did….for you Sam…"

He reached in the sack and started pulling the comic books out one by one, astounded by the ones she chose for him. Superman, The Hulk, Spiderman, X Men, The Green Lantern, Batman, The Justice League, Captain America, Star Wars. At least 2 copies of each.

Then, he kind of felt bad for messing around with her about wanting to talk to him when she really just wanted to give him all these. He was pretty sure he owned all the comics that were in the sack before the homeless situation crashed down on him, forcing him to sell his collection that he had been so proud of.

She saw his face start to scrunch up as he looked at comic books, moving through them gently, then swiping at his face once the tears started.

"Quinn…" he whispered, still staring down at the comic books scattered across his lap. He swiped at his face again and looked up at her.

"Are they okay? Are they ones you like Sam?" she asked him, hoping she had picked out good ones for him. _He's crying…I think I did okay_she thought, wanting to go to him but he was kind of covered in comic books.

"Yeah, they're perfect Q…no one has ever done anything like this for me, ever…" He went back to looking at them, not wanting her to see the tears. "Thank you."

"Can I come over to kiss and hug you please?" she asked. He gathered them all up and moved them off his lap. She leaned up and put her hands on his knees, kissing him, then hugging him awkwardly. "Sam, I love you…I wanted to do something for you like you did for me, okay?"

"You're so cool Q…I love you too…" He finally smiled at her.

She got up to get ready for bed and he looked at his comic books for a while longer. She set the alarm for school and he put the comics on her desk. He stripped down to his boxers and turned off the lights because there was no way he was sleeping on that couch. He crawled into bed next to her, and they lay there on their backs, holding hands, looking at the moonlight across her ceiling.

"You're awesome," he said to her in the dark.

"You think so?" she responded.

"Totally…"

She didn't know exactly how she pulled it off, must've been the baked beans, but she totally farted and yanked the blanket up over his head before he had a chance to respond.

"Oh my god Quinn! I told you no Dutch ovens…oh my god!" They struggled together for a while, laughing, her trying to keep him under the blanket and him trying to escape. He eventually won that battle. "I so deserved that, Q…you are freaking hilarious!"

"Let's just call it even, okay?" she said.

"Even stevens…sweet dreams Q…" he said, pulling her close to him.

**A/N: I just have to say I *loved* this chapter...to me, it was funny, lighthearted, loving, silly...I don't know...just fun. :) Hope you all enjoy it also! Thank you as always for your time when reading and reviewing! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, McKinley High

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Beginning of September/Labor Day

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam and Quinn walked through the front doors of McKinley High together the first day of their senior year, holding hands. They checked the main bulletin board for homeroom information and found they were in the same homeroom due to their last names. Even though their last names put them in very close proximity alphabetically, there was still that Eversole kid who was always between them. They lucked out and had Mr. Schue as their homeroom teacher. Of course, all Sam could think of was waving condoms around and now Schue knew he used them and with Quinn. In homeroom, they got some senior year information regarding things like senior pictures, homecoming, senior prom, getting ready for life after graduation, clubs you could join, sports to try out for, where your locker was located in the bank of lockers reserved for seniors only, senior parking and also got their class schedules. As it turned out, Sam and Quinn would be in the biology class right before lunch, then have the same lunch time, then go to personal finance together, split up and go to home ec and astronomy, and then meet back in Glee for the last period of the day. When they went to their lockers, they found that the Eversole kid was between them again, so Sam asked him to switch, which he did (the dude couldn't care less...just wanted to get the school year over with already and kind of felt weird being between the two lovebirds).

"Too bad we can't take out the middle wall and have one huge locker, right?" Sam asked Quinn, dumping some of his school junk in his locker.

"That'd be cool. Don't get any ideas," she said when she saw him looking intensely at where the screws and bolts were inside it.

"Alright, fine...still a cool idea though..." he muttered. He turned to her, smiling. "I guess I'll see you in bio then Q...have a great morning." He kissed her and took off for his government class. She went to her AP English class.

By the time they met up in biology, he looked flustered. "There is no way Q that I can keep up with this stuff...well, maybe the geometry class I'll be okay in 'cause I kinda understand angles and stuff but the English and gov...oh my god. So much reading and I just don't get government except maybe that we have a president. I'm so screwed."

She took his hand inconspicuously. "I'll help you Sam...don't worry okay?" He nodded, still looking nervous. They turned their attention to the biology lecture. He thought that actually sounded cool, doing experiments and mixing basic chemicals together to find their result and she was thinking _dissect a frog? are you kidding me?_

At lunch, they sat with some of their Glee friends and shared their happy news. Everyone was there except Tina and Mike and Artie and Betsy.

"Fellow Glee Clubbers," Quinn started, sounding much like Rachel Berry. "Sam and I are getting married!" She was smiling wildly. The other kids either sat there stunned or, like Kurt and Mercedes, squealed with delight.

"Really? Is that true?" Puckerman asked them. Sam nodded, smiling.

"So how far along is she?" _I'm not going to do it I'm not going to do it I'm not going to do it_ Sam thought repeatedly, considering knocking Puckerman out cold right there.

"We're getting married because we _want_ to, not because we _have_ to," Sam said evenly.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'll offer my congratulations to you, Ken and Barbie, because you seem more than perfect for one another. I, myself, plan to never tie myself down to any man. Let's go Puck!" Lauren told them. They got up and left.

"I think it's super awesome," Brittany said. "Can I be the flowergirl?"

Sam and Quinn and the others just looked at her.

Kurt was beaming. "Sam and Quinn, you absolutely _must_ let me help you plan your wedding! I have _so _many ideas! I'm sure you remember my work with my father's and Carole's wedding last year, that wonderful fall extravaganza. I would be so honored to assist you on your romantic journey."

Sam was thinking _I pulled off a romantic proposal, I can probably pull off a romantic wedding_but then the reality of it was with him and Quinn both working and going to school they probably would need help and Kurt did know how to put on one heck of a wedding. He looked at Quinn, and she was smiling.

"Why don't you come over to Quinn's in a couple weeks and we can sit down and figure stuff out," Sam told Kurt. Quinn squealed.

"Well, give us the deets girl!" Mercedes said. "Like when? And who's going to be your maid of honor?"

Quinn and Sam filled them on how the proposal went. With the girls and Kurt oohing and ahhing over what Quinn told them he had planned and how they ogled her ring, Sam had that top-of-the-world feeling again.

"So, a winter wedding then?" Kurt asked them. "I have to start pulling my ideas together!"

Rachel and Finn had sat through all of this with small smiles on their faces, Rachel looking at the ring mostly out of obligation.

"Finn and I have big news, as well!" Rachel said suddenly. He looked at her, kind of confused. She stuck out her right hand. "He gave me a promise ring!" The girls were all interested in that just as much as Quinn's engagement ring.

Sam, Finn, and Kurt were the only boys left at the table, but Kurt was involved with gossiping with the girls. Sam smiled at Finn and said, "So you took my advice?"

Finn kind of smirked and said, "Yeah...it was a good idea. Nice ring for Quinn."

"Thanks," Sam said, looking over at Quinn, all smiles with the girls talking about girly stuff. At least he didn't hear the word _period_come from any of them. The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

"C'mon Q...let's go learn about money!" Sam said, taking her hand, leading her away from her girlfriends and Kurt.

In the personal finance class, the teacher asked the students why they had chosen that class and went around the room for their answers.

"Nothing else sounded good."

"I dunno."

"I'm working now and need to learn about, like, money."

"I've taken all the other electives, this was the only one left."

"I'm getting married later this year and need to know how to budget and manage my money, well, our money," Sam said when it was his turn.

"Same as him," Quinn said, pointing to Sam.

The teacher beamed. These two were a prime example of what he'd be teaching. "So, you two are marrying each other? Or you're marrying two other people? I just want to be sure I understand correctly."

"Each other," Quinn said, smiling at Sam.

"That's great! Not only will we be learning about personal finance on an individual level but these two are going to need to learn the basics on a joint level," Mr. Wagers went on. He handed out checking and savings account registers and blank checks and deposit slips.

"Yo Mr. Wagers...the bank does this for us already, like automatically," some kid piped up.

"You still need to learn and understand what they're doing with _your_ money," he replied.

After that class, they went to their lockers quickly.

"You know Q...the crappiest thing about the school day is not being able to kiss you just whenever I have the urge," he said to her, raising an eyebrow.

"You have the urge right now, I take it," she said, smiling back at him.

"I might..."

She grabbed the edge of his t-shirt and pulled him to her for a quick kiss.

"That'll have to tide you over until later on...I need to go learn about cooking and economics of the home," she said.

"I'm off to astronomy...I need to check to make sure my constellations are still working...love ya!" He was off to his classroom.

In home ec, they started off learning basics of measurement and basic ingredients. Quinn raised her hand. "Are we going to learn to cook an egg?"

"Oh definitely Ms. Fabray...you'll learn to bake a cake from scratch before it's all over!" Mrs. Simmons said, laughing. Quinn could not even wrap her head around the idea of baking an entire cake _from scratch_. _That's a disaster waiting to happen_ she thought.

Sam and Quinn met up again in Glee Club. Mr. Schue told the group that the afterschool rehearsals were the same as last year, Tuesday and Thursday afternoons from after school until 6. Sam and Quinn were glad he didn't change up that schedule because they had worked it out with their jobs to work Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and the weekends. Sam was a little bummed about not being able to go out for football his senior year but he figured he got to play in the years before and maybe in college he could get around to it again. He just needed to make sure he kept up on his workout schedule or he'd definitely lose his ab definition. Quinn was maybe a little sad that she wasn't a Cheerio her senior year, but she didn't dwell on it. Working her after school job was helping build her future with Sam and they still got to be in Glee together so that was good enough for her. She was going to have to ask him about working out with him so she could stay in shape too.

Mr. Schue was talking about holding tryouts for Glee Club to try to gain new members. The group collectively groaned; they were fairly tightknit and really didn't want to add any more outsiders but he told them they needed to become a "wall of sound" to compete against the larger show choirs in the area, i.e. Vocal Adrenaline.

"We also need to focus on Sectionals early on kids...No waiting around until 2 weeks before and being totally unprepared," he said. "And, Principal Figgins has asked us to perform at the back-to-school assembly this Friday so we need to choose a song, do some choreography...This summer, I found an awesome Journey album they only released in Europe in '72..." The group groaned very loudly at that.

"Okay, okay, let's hear suggestions and keep it PG people..." he said, laughing.

"Lazy Song, Bruno Mars," Puckerman suggested.

"Uh no..."

"Smokin' In The Boys Room, Motley Crue," Puckerman suggested.

"No..."

"How about just a medley of songs from this summer?" Tina suggested.

"Good idea Tina! Everyone come up with a few songs and we'll try to put maybe four of them in a medley. Each of you should be showcased somehow also," Schue said.

"Like, everyone has a solo?" Mike Chang asked, suddenly worried.

"Not necessarily. Maybe the guys do a group number, the girls do a group number, and then a couple solos..."

"Cool," Mike said, relieved.

"Mr. Schuester? May I sing Rolling In The Deep by Adele? That has been extremely popular this summer and I feel I've practiced it enough that we'd at least have that part taken care of," Rachel said.

"If it's okay with everyone else, I don't have a problem with that," Schue said.

"I can do Price Tag, that Jessie J song, if y'all want me to," Mercedes said.

"Awesome...sounds good...any other ideas?" No one said anything.

"Okay, break into groups for the rest of class and brainstorm, try to have some ideas for tomorrow then...boys together and girls together..." he said.

They all split into two groups, mumbling over song choices. The boys heard the girls get all excited and then were listening to someone's phone for whatever song they pulled up. Apparently, they had their selection nailed down if Schue okayed it.

"Dudes, I threw out like two ideas...I have nothing else..." Puck said.

"Sam, you know a lot of songs...any ideas?" Mike asked him.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I heard that weird Barbra Streisand song a lot this summer...maybe that's what the girls came up with..." The boys laughed.

"You got any ideas Mike?" they asked him.

"I just dance...don't really pay attention to who's singing or what it's called..."

"Kurt?"

"I'm just into Broadway musicals, really. I'm pretty sure I didn't turn on a radio all summer. Hmmm," Kurt said, thinking.

"Artie?"

"Well, Betsy listened to this one song all summer, about drove me crazy, but it's catchy...maybe we could try that one." He told them what it was and they all recoiled basically in disgust.

"You have got to be shitting me...I'm not singing that song..." Puckerman said quietly to the group of boys.

"It's better than nothing, I suppose...not much though..." Mike said.

"No comment," Sam said. He had heard Quinn singing it often in the shower, though.

"I agree with Sam. I have no comment." Dramatic pause. _Of course he had a comment._ "Except we are so above that song but you know what? The rest of McKinley isn't, so what the hell...let's sing it to them with _gusto_!" Kurt said with flare. They all looked at Kurt.

"Lady has a point," Puckerman said finally.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

With five minutes to go for the class, the two groups reconvened, sharing their song choices. The boys had never heard of the girls' choice, and the girls were interested in the boys' take of what they chose. They decided Price Tag first, Rolling In The Deep next, the girls' choice, and the boys' choice finishing the show.

Mr. Schue approved. "Should be interesting..."

Classes ended for their first day of senior year. At their lockers, they shared a few chaste kisses before both having to leave for their jobs.

"All in all, it was a good day, you think?" he said to her, running a finger over her pink bangs.

"Not bad," she said, smiling up at him.

They walked to their cars. She had to run home to change quickly; he just changed shirts at the flower shop.

At their cars, he kissed her a little more deeply than at their lockers.

"I'll see you at 7ish," he told her.

"Can't wait...have a good afternoon..." She kissed him back. He watched her drive away before he left.

The rest of their week was mainly focused on trying to get back into the swing of things with school _and_ homework _and_ work _and_Glee Club. Tuesday and Thursday after school rehearsing had pretty much been heinous with arguments and diva-tudes. By Thursday night, their performance had finally come together so at least they wouldn't be even more embarrassed in front of the entire student body.

Sam had been sleeping on the couch again since school started back up and was kind of bummed about that but after getting that look from Judy a couple days after he had proposed to Quinn when they made a quick retreat upstairs and slammed her bed against the wall he decided he better just keep his penis away from her for a while. They were kind of worn out anyway from getting back into their school/work/Glee routine. Thursday, though, he felt like cuddling with her and snuck upstairs after lights out.

She was already sleeping when he snuck in. He knelt down next to her bed to get eye-level with her and whispered _Q...Quinn_. Her eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to register who was whispering her name. Then, she smiled. He crawled over her as carefully as possible to get behind her, in his usual position, so he could snuggle with her.

"I can't stay the whole night...just needed to be next to you for a while Q..."

She reached over and set her alarm for 6 so he could go back to the couch.

"I've missed you up here, Sam..." she mumbled sleepily. She had very much missed falling asleep with his arm wrapped around her. Even if they woke up back to back, falling sleep wrapped in his arms, just that contact with him as she dozed off, was what she yearned for every night.

"I've missed it too..." he whispered. _I can't get enough of her tiny warm body next to mine_ he thought, smiling as he fell asleep.

The next day was the back-to-school assembly, which was being held during the last period of the day. The group had decided on simple costumes. Since it was kind of summer songs, they just wore shorts (board shorts for the boys, short-shorts for the girls) and plain neon t-shirts of different colors (Kurt's idea, _neon colors are making a comeback people!_). Mr. Schue told them that their purpose for performing at this assembly was to hopefully generate interest amongst the other students and get some new kids to try out next week.

Mercedes went on first with the rest of New Directions backing her up.

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_  
><em>I wonder how they sleep at night.<em>  
><em>When the sale comes first,<em>  
><em>And the truth comes second,<em>  
><em>Just stop, for a minute and smile...<em>

_Why is everybody so serious,_  
><em>Acting so damn mysterious,<em>  
><em>Got your shades on your eyes,<em>  
><em>And your heels so high,<em>  
><em>That you can't even have a good time...<em>

_Everybody look to their left (yeah),  
>Everybody look to their right (ha),<em>  
><em>Can you feel that (yeah),<em>  
><em>We're paying with love tonight.<em>

_It's not about the money, money, money,_  
><em>We don't need your money, money, money,<em>  
><em>We just wanna make the world dance,<em>  
><em>Forget about the Price Tag,<em>  
><em>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang,<em>  
><em>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling,<em>  
><em>Wanna make the world dance,<em>  
><em>Forget about the Price Tag.<em>

_Okay!_  
><em>Why is everybody so obsessed,<em>  
><em>Money can't buy us happiness,<em>  
><em>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now,<em>  
><em>Guarantee we'll be feeling alright...<em>

The music changed, and Rachel stepped forward to perform Rolling In The Deep.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark,<em>  
><em>Finally, I can see you crystal clear,<em>  
><em>Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your ship bare.<em>

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you,_  
><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do,<em>  
><em>There's a fire starting in my heart,<em>  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us,_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling...<em>  
><em>We could have had it all,<em>

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
>Rolling in the deep,<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside your hand,<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat,<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep).<em>

_Baby, I have no story to be told,  
>But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,<em>  
><em>Think of me in the depths of your despair,<em>  
><em>Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared.<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling,<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>

_We could have had it all..._

The music changed again, and the girls took their positions on stage to sing their song, which really wasn't a summer song, more of a school song. It was actually Lauren's suggestion as her mother liked it so when she played it on her phone for the other girls they thought it was perfect, especially for the seniors.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,_  
><em>Where we're gonna be when we turn 25,<em>  
><em>I keep thinking times will never change,<em>  
><em>Keep on thinking things will always be the same.<em>

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,_  
><em>No more hanging out cause we're on a different track,<em>  
><em>And if you got something that you need to say<em>  
><em>You better say it right now cause you don't have another day<em>

_As we go on, we remember,_  
><em>All the times we had together,<em>  
><em>And as our lives change, come whatever,<em>  
><em>We will still be friends forever.<em>

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money,_  
><em>When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?<em>  
><em>Will we still remember everything we learned in school?<em>  
><em>Still be trying to break every single rule?<em>

_Will little brainy Artie be the stockbroker man?_  
><em>Can Santana find a job that won't interfere with her tan?<em>  
><em>I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye,<em>  
><em>Keep on thinking it's a time to fly...<em>  
><em>And this is how it feels.<em>

_As we go on, we remember,_  
><em>All the times we had together,<em>  
><em>And as our lives change, come whatever,<em>  
><em>We will still be friends forever.<em>

The music changed again, and the boys took their spots on stage, on stools with guitars.

_Puckerman:_  
><em>Seven a.m., waking up in the morning,<em>  
><em>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs,<em>  
><em>Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal,<em>  
><em>Seein' everything, the time is goin',<em>  
><em>Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin',<em>  
><em>Gotta get down to the bus stop<em>  
><em>Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)<em>

_Artie:_  
><em>Kickin' in the front seat,<br>Sittin' in the back seat,  
>Gotta make my mind up,<br>Which seat can I take?_

_All the boys:  
>It's Friday, Friday,<br>Gotta get down on Friday,  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend,<br>Friday, Friday,  
>Gettin' down on Friday,<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend,_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun,<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend.<em>

_Sam:  
>7:45, we're drivin' on the highway,<br>Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly,  
>Fun, fun, think about fun,<br>You know what it is,  
>I got this, you got this,<br>Quinn is by my right, ay,  
>I got this, you got this,<br>Now you know it._

_Mike:  
>Kickin' in the front seat<br>Sittin' in the back seat  
>Gotta make my mind up<br>Which seat can I take?_

_All the boys:  
>It's Friday, Friday,<br>Gotta get down on Friday,  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend,<br>Friday, Friday,  
>Gettin' down on Friday,<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend._

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah),_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah),<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun,<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend.<em>

Oddly enough, that song turned out to be the crowd pleaser, much to the amusement of the boys. They always critiqued their performances afterward, to find their strengths and weaknesses. Schue thought the solos had been spot-on and that the boys' song was fun and had a lot of crowd interaction. He actually liked the Graduation song best because of the blend of the girls' voices. He thought they could tinker with the song and add the boys' voices in to change up the sound, give it a deeper tone. Quinn pecked Sam on the cheek, whispering _I heard you sing my name_.

The first week of school ended, and Sam and Quinn were exhausted and still had to work over the weekend. On Saturday, Quinn got her homework done before work and when Sam got home he did his homework, at least what he could manage, before Quinn got home.

She was eating her supper with him, and he was sitting across from her, his head resting on a hand, barely able to keep his eyes open even though it was only 7:30.

"I'm exhausted Q. Do you think you can check that finance homework for me sometime? I think I balanced it right but ugh I just don't know. I still have 3 chapters to read for Lit and that chapter to read in bio and stuff to read for astronomy. I did a worksheet for gov but you might need to check that too. I got my geometry work done, that was easy thank god. I'm just so tired," he was whining but couldn't help it. "I hope I'm not in over my head, ya know?"

"We just need to get in our routine. You'll do fine this year. You do look tired though, Sam. After I eat, you wanna watch some TV? I'll check your stuff tomorrow. I'm kinda tired too," Quinn told him.

"Sure Q…I'll go see what's on…" He wandered off to the family room. She finished up her dinner and ran upstairs to change quickly.

Downstairs, she found him asleep on the couch already, the remote still dangling from his hand. She got him situated more in a sleeping position and covered him up with a blanket. She then made herself up a bed on the other couch and turned off the TV. She had been kind of looking forward to some sexytimes that evening but his exhaustion must've even precluded that for him as he was usually up for it, especially after _shark week _ended.

She had Sunday off work so after church she checked the stuff he asked her to and made a few minor corrections and then got her reading in. He came home from work and she let him do his reading and fix his homework. He finally had all his homework done by 8 and promptly fell asleep again on the couch after watching a little TV. _At least we have Monday off for Labor Day_ she thought _I'll have to get him alone for some private time then_.

On Labor Day, Sam woke up refreshed and around 5 a.m. _That's what you get for falling asleep so early dumbass_ he thought. He rolled over and winced as he squashed his hard-on underneath himself. He looked over at the other couch, hoping to see Quinn sacked out there but not that morning. _She must be upstairs…I think I'll pay her an early morning visit_.

He snuck upstairs quietly to her room, closing her door behind him. At her bedside, he grabbed a condom, just in case, and scooted in behind her, trying not to disturb her too much. She stirred a bit, reaching a hand behind her and planting it on his hip. He started nibbling her ear, kissing her neck, gently moving his hand up and down her side from her thigh to her hip to her flank, felt a little side boob and then back down again slowly. _Oh god she just moaned and bumped her hips back to me_ he thought a little feverishly, the blood rushing to his penis. Close to her ear, he whispered _Quinn_.

"Mmhmmm Sam?" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Are you awake?" he whispered, knowing full well she wasn't but if he kept talking to her it might arouse her enough to see what he wanted.

She giggled a little. "Nooooooo….sleeping…." She rocked her hips up to his again and his mouth dropped open. Another week had slipped by and he had not indulged in any 'little Sammy' time whatsoever so he again had another urgent issue in his boxers.

With all the blood rushing to his cock now, he just said whatever came to mind. "Quinn, let's do it…I need to…" And then he pushed his hard cock up against her. _Oh fuck she moaned again…I'm gonna come just hearing her do that_.

"Me too Sam…" Now she sounded more awake. She was moving her own underwear off. In times past, when he saw her do that, it meant she was possibly more horny than he was. Then she took off her shirt and threw it across the room.

"Are you awake now Q?" he asked her again. He wasn't going to do anything to her asleep; he'd use his hand if she was too sleepy and if he was that hard up.

"Yeah, yeah Sam…I feel your light saber trying to penetrate me…" she murmured. He smiled behind her.

"Do you want to Q? I woke up kinda horny and it's been so long…" She pushed her naked hips up against his boxers.

"Why your boxers still on?" she asked, still a little groggy.

"I just wanted to make sure you're awake and want to do this too…" _Please say yes please say yes_.

"Mmmm…yes…I wanna do it…"

He moved his boxers down and rolled the condom on. Ultra thin this time…_doesn't feel so bad_, he thought. He lined up her hips with his, and she was already moving trying to find him. He gripped his penis and guided it between her legs, using it to massage her clitoris before actually entering her. The friction and movement between them caused his cock to slip easily into her.

"Oh jesus Q…" he said when he began moving inside her. This spooning position rocked his world. He actually thought the next time they did it this way he might double up on condoms to dull the sensation somewhat. He couldn't even imagine doing it without a condom. _One stroke and I'd be done _he thought.

They were moving together pretty quickly; he knew he wasn't going to last long. Then, he had a thought. "Q…you want me to shoot?"

"Oh yeah Sam…do it…"

He pulled out and rolled her onto her back and got on his knees between her legs, pulling the condom off.

"I'm gonna have to jerk it okay? I don't think I can cut it close this time…just feels too good, uh, inside you…"

He rested back on his heels, letting her thighs rest on his thighs, and wrapped his hand around his penis to start jerking off. _Oh god I'm between her legs beating off…this is almost, almost, as hot as doing it_. Then, he realized the knuckles of his hand jerking himself off were bumping her clit and she was going nuts.

Sam…your hand…oh my god…you're making me come Sam…oh jesus…

She then was just jamming her hips into the rhythm of his hand. He felt her legs twitching where they rested over his thighs along with her groans and knew he had got her there by jacking himself off. He thought he had enough control to rub his penis against her clit to let her ride out her orgasm against him. He _thought _he had enough control but once the head of his cock got into all her wetness he started rubbing too fast and before he knew it his orgasm was speeding through him, his belly hot, and then he was spurting come up in the air and maybe on her belly. He really had no idea where it went.

"Oh my god Q…oh god…" He grabbed the shaft and directed the last couple squirts of it onto her breasts, watching himself do it, then stroked himself as he dribbled out above her.

"I tried Q…" he said, panting. "It kind of went up in the air before I could get it to kinda shoot. I need more practice." _And I actually don't mind admitting to that _he thought.

She chuckled. "I know where a big blob of it went…" _She just called my jizz a blob_ he thought and chuckled. _A big blob of jizz_.

"Do I wanna know?" he asked. _Jizzy blob…sounds like a rapper_.

She lifted up her right hand. "Right here…" He could see the blob of jizz in the early morning sunlight.

"Oh…at least it wasn't your face…" he said. "Don't want no blobs of jizz there Q." He laughed then. "I'll go get ya a towel." He got up and went to the bathroom. He tossed a hand towel over to her and went back to the bathroom.

He came back and climbed in bed with her. "Can I sleep with you a couple more hours?" He always felt so relaxed and at ease after being with her intimately.

"I'd like that Sam…thanks for the wake-up booty call…I needed it too…"

He smiled, drifting off to sleep, thinking _booty call…I love this girl_.

**A/N: The girls' song is Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C and the boys' song was the infamous Friday by Rebecca Black. They did it justice on the actual show so it showed up again here. lol :)**


	38. Chapter 38

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, McKinley High

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Mid September

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

The second week of school began with crummy news for the Glee Club. Unfortunately, by the time Glee Club met on Tuesday, the sign-up list only had the following names:

Blow Me Hard.  
>Ur A. Ass.<br>Bulge.  
>You all suck and our all losers. (Mr. Schue said that clearly someone needed to take remedial English.)<br>Fartsy McAsspants.  
>Boner Craphat.<p>

Mr. Schuester told the group, "We'll just need to keep looking for kids to join us, keep our eyes and ears open, right?" They all just grumbled. "We need to focus on a set list for Sectionals now so let's brainstorm!"

On the wedding front, Kurt had given questionnaires to Sam and Quinn both asking about their likes and dislikes so he could throw together potential plans to present to them for their wedding. They were having a big meeting in a week with Kurt so Quinn told Sam he needed to fill out his form from Kurt. He groaned.

"I have ideas and you have ideas and Kurt will just help us mash them all together," she said, curling into Sam on the couch while watching TV, a rare night of little homework for them.

"I guess first of all we need to set a budget, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, figure out what we want and how it fits into that budget. You know, Sam, I really just want a simple wedding, just so we say 'I do'," she said. He smiled at her. "Maybe you could call the planetarium and see what it'd cost to rent it, like for a reception?"

He looked surprised. "Really? That'd be okay with you? I'd love to do that, if we can afford it."

"I'd love it too, Sam," she said.

"Hey, I had a weird idea for a honeymoon…" he said.

"Share…"

"Well, we don't want to spend a ton of money, right? And it'll be wintertime here…so I was thinking maybe just go to Cincinnati for a couple days, just to get away. Someday, when we're rich, I'll whisk you away to some tropical paradise," he told her.

"The big city! I love your idea Sam! Let's do it, if we can," she said, genuinely happy.

"Oh, you got a call here today from your doctor's office…something about scheduling your annual exam and Pap smear?" he told her.

"Yeah, it's been about a year…I need to have that done," she said.

"So…what's a Pap smear?" he asked her.

"Like with my OB/GYN…they check your cervix for cancer," she told him.

"Are we going to talk about periods again Q?" he said a little worried. He was pretty sure a cervix was something only a girl had.

She laughed. "No Sam, you're safe tonight!"

_Dodged a bullet there_ he thought.

By the end of the second week of school, Sam felt like he was getting into a better routine with keeping up with homework along with work and Glee rehearsals. It seemed like the one area of his life that was lacking for him was Quinn time unfortunately. Even though they spent a lot of time together related to school and Glee stuff, he just wanted more him and Quinn time. Quinn felt the same way but tried to focus on Kurt's questionnaire.

Saturday night, when Quinn got done with work and found Sam laboring over his government homework at home, she pulled him up to her bedroom with their Kurt questionnaires.

"Take a break from your gov stuff Sam…" He gladly took her hand and followed her upstairs.

He took her in a hug in her room. "I need me some Q time…" He was kissing her, leading her to her bed.

She could not resist him. "I need me some Sam time…" She let the questionnaires flutter to the floor and then let him take her in her bed.

Thirty minutes later, after pulling their clothes back on, they picked up their Kurt forms and grabbed some pens and something to write on and sat on her bed to fill out their questionnaires.

"Okay, first section," Quinn said, glancing over it for the first time. "Wow, he really is thorough."

Rate the following in order of importance

**(put a 1 next to the thing that is most important to you, through a 10 next to the thing that is least important to you):  
>_Food<strong>  
><strong>_Liquor<strong>  
><strong>_Apparel<strong>  
><strong>_AestheticsAppearance (flowers, decorations, centerpieces, ambiance)**  
><strong>_Music<strong>  
><strong>_Convenience<strong>  
><strong>_Spirituality<strong>  
><strong>_Photography<strong>  
><strong>_Family and Friends<strong>

"Hmmm, well I guess liquor is least important to me…duh…" Sam said.

"Yeah really…" Quinn laughed.

"What's…ambi…amb…" Sam started, confused.

"Ambiance…it's like how the tone of the room feels, like elegant or modern or traditional…okay, I'm done," Quinn answered him, looking up at him. He was sitting there with a blank look on his face.

"I haven't even started Q…"

"That's okay…I'll wait…" she said.

She rated hers as follows:**  
>5_Food<strong>  
><strong>10_Liquor<strong>  
><strong>5_Apparel<strong>  
><strong>3_AestheticsAppearance (flowers, decorations, centerpieces, ambiance)**  
><strong>1_Music<strong>  
><strong>5_Convenience<strong>  
><strong>1_Spirituality<strong>  
><strong>5_Photography<strong>  
><strong>1_Family and Friends<strong>

Sam rated his form this way:  
><strong>2_Food<strong>  
><strong>10_Liquor<strong>  
><strong>9_Apparel<strong>  
><strong>2_AestheticsAppearance (flowers, decorations, centerpieces, ambiance)**  
><strong>1_Music<strong>  
><strong>5_Convenience<strong>  
><strong>1_Spirituality<strong>  
><strong>5_Photography<strong>  
><strong>1_Family and Friends<strong>

"What's next?" he said, reading the next section out loud.

**When I look back on our wedding, I want to most remember (choose 1):  
>_How exciting everything was<strong>  
><strong>_How romantic it was<strong>  
><strong>_How beautiful it was<strong>  
><strong>_How proper everything was<strong>  
><strong>_How smoothly and easily everything went<strong>  
><strong>_How happy my parents and family were<strong>

"Kurt has a screw loose if he thinks I can choose just one…god," Quinn mumbled, filling out her form. Sam snorted.

Quinn's choices:**  
>_How exciting everything was<br>X_How romantic it was  
>X_How beautiful it was<br>_How proper everything was  
>X_How smoothly and easily everything went<br>X_How happy my parents and family were **_(_she scribbled in_ how happy me and Sam were)_

Sam's choices:**  
>_How exciting everything was<br>X_How romantic it was  
>_How beautiful it was<br>_How proper everything was  
>X_How smoothly and easily everything went<br>X_How happy my parents and family were **(he scribbled in _what about me and Q?_)

"This is so much fun!" Quinn said, Sam looking at her, thinking _preseason NFL football on TV is fun, Halo is fun, what we just did in this here bed is crazy fun, filling out a form is so not fun_ but it _was_ fun looking at her smile and how happy she was and he thought this will be fun when it starts coming together…at least my opinion is being considered in the planning…and he smiled.

**Circle two to three words that you think will describe your wedding:  
>Fun - Romantic - Classic - Unique - Loving - Classy - Tasteful - Glamorous - Elegant - Funky - Casual - Relaxed - Formal - Themed - Well-appointed - Luxurious - Decadent - Old-fashioned - Kitschy - Preppy - Sporty - Morning - Afternoon - Evening - Coordinated - Cute - Solemn - Religious - Secular - Traditional - Other _<strong>

"I need a dictionary Q…" Sam said, scrunching up his brow, looking at all the foreign words. They both circled 'afternoon' since the time was already set.

Quinn's choices: Romantic, unique, relaxed.

Sam's choices: Romantic, unique, casual, sporty. He was a dude; he had to add sporty in there.

"Oh…the budget question…" Sam said.

**Even though you may not yet have put together a budget, or know who is contributing to your wedding, select how much you think your wedding should cost:**** (choose 1)  
>_Less than $5000<br>_$5000-$10000  
>_$10,000-$20,000<br>_$20,000-$30,000  
>_$30,000-$50,000<br>_$50,000-$75,000  
>_more than $75,000<strong>

"Well, that's easy…'more than $75,000'!" He said and they laughed. They both marked 'less than $5000'.

"This part will be fun…" Quinn said, looking at the next section.

**Colors that might make good wedding colors**** (choose 3 or 4):  
>Red - Green - Yellow - Blue - Purple - Lilac - Amethyst - Eggplant - Lavender - Wine - Bordeaux - Burgundy - Sky blue - Teal - Royal Blue - Navy - Midnight Blue - Raspberry - Light Pink - Hot Pink - Fuchsia - Coral - Magenta - Peach - Tangerine - Apricot - Pumpkin - Orange - Curry - Mustard - Brown - Chocolate Brown - Camel - Tan - Beige - Apple Green - Grass Green - Kelly Green - Mint Green - Lime Green - Moss - Sapphire - Deep Aqua - Gold - Silver - White - Black - Bronze - Copper - Cream - Champagne - Vanilla - Marigold - Electric Blue - Neon Yellow - Blue Grey - Grey - Other _<strong>

"Good lord, where did he come up with some of these colors?" Sam asked, laughing. "Seriously, where's the dictionary?"

"I'm surprised there aren't more neon choices here!" Quinn laughed, making Sam snort again.

Quinn's choices: Midnight blue, amethyst, raspberry, silver. In her mind, she pictured their Styrofoam planet in the astronomy classroom.

Sam's choices: Sky blue, silver, white, purple, pink (?). He felt weird putting down pink but he could see that color coming from her ring, his source of inspiration.

"I can't believe we're almost through this thing…it actually went easier than I expected," Sam said, reading the last section.

**SPECIAL REQUESTS**

"I'm writing down that Garrity's is handling the flowers," Sam said, Garrity's being the flower shop. "Did I tell you I told the ladies there about us? Totally excited! I need to confess, though, I think I got me some old lady kisses on the cheek that day."

Quinn rolled back on her pillows, laughing. "That is great Sam!"

"Wait…you're not jealy?" he asked, smiling.

"Maybe a smidge…" she said, still laughing. "We'll tell Kurt to talk to them at Garrity's then. Oh my god, we have a wedding planner!" It was like the thought of Kurt being their planner had just occurred to her.

"At least Kurt doesn't expect to be paid, except in experience. It _is_ cool that he offered to help us," Sam said.

"Yes, very cool. You know what we need to do?" He looked at her questioningly. "We need to pick out your best man, my maid of honor, and all the rest of who's standing up for us."

"You're right. Who will walk you down the aisle?" he asked her.

She thought for a moment. "I think I'll ask mom and Bill. Good idea, right?"

"Totally. I'm asking my dad to be my best man," he said. She smiled.

She flipped her paper over and wrote:  
>Bride: Quinn<br>Groom: Sam  
>Best Man: Seth Evans (Sam's dad)<br>Giving bride away: Bill and Judy (Fabray) Roberts  
>Flower girl: Stacey Evans<br>Ring bearer: Stevie Evans

Sam was watching her. "I think the flower girl and ring kid were a given, right?"

She smiled at him. "Britt will probably be pissed though." They laughed.

She wrote down more positions:  
>Maid of honor: ?<br>Ushers: ?  
>Guest book: ?<p>

"What do you mean by 'guest book'?" he asked her.

"The person who stands next to it and makes sure our guests sign in," she replied.

"Oh…okay," he said. He was learning so much.

He flipped his sheet over and wrote 'music' and then two categories.  
>Wedding: Traditional songs<br>Reception:  
>First dance: ?<br>Other: ?

"Okay Quinn…first dance song…what's it gonna be?" Sam asked her.

"I want it to be _A Whole New World_ and I want you to sing _To Make You Feel My Love_ to me…no pressure!" She laughed.

He smiled at her. "Okay, I'll sing that to you but I want you to sing _You Light Up My Life_ to me…no pressure!" She laughed.

"Put it on the list!"

He added to his list of music:  
>First dance: <em>A Whole New World<em>  
>Sam's song to Quinn: <em>To Make You Feel My Love<em>  
>Quinn's song to Sam: <em>You Light Up My Life<em>

"What about 'others'?" he asked her.

"Definitely those other two from the yacht, _Can't Smile_ and _Suddenly_, and maybe we can talk New Directions into a couple numbers?" she suggested.

"Also _Lucky_ and _Time of My Life_…big ones for me," he said. He added those to the 'others' list.

"That's a good start! Oh, add _Amazed_ and _I Swear _to the list, from prom night," she said.

He added those two songs. "So, who are you going to ask to be your maid of honor, Q?"

"Gosh, I don't know. I wonder if I can have two? Like Mercedes and Tina?" she said.

"It's _your_ wedding Q…of course you can have two! Then I'll ask Tommy and Mike to be my groomsmen or whatever they're called. We'll have 3 people stand up for us…cool," he told her. She beamed.

"I'll add those names to my list then. Hopefully they don't say no when we ask them," she said. "I'll have to ask a third person though. I ought to ask Kurt…he'd just die!"

"He wouldn't freak out about being a brides…man? Okay, we're talking Kurt here…he'd love it, you're right!" he said, smiling.

Then, a realization hit him.

"Wow Quinn…you get to pick out a wedding dress!" he said suddenly, realizing he probably wouldn't be able to handle her beauty that day.

"I cannot wait to shop for that Sam…and you get to rent a tux!" she said.

_Wheee…a monkey suit!_ he thought. _I will do anything for this girl._

"Oh! We need to pick out our rings too!" She was getting very excited about all that needed to be done.

"I'll take you to the jeweler's where I got your ring, if you want, so we can look at wedding bands," he said. He added to his sheet: Rings: Sam/Quinn. She added to her list: Dress: Quinn.

He looked over their notes. "This is really coming together Q…I'm getting excited about it." And he truly was.

The next week in school was spent doing a lot of reading (Quinn was reading _Gone With The Wind_ for her semester assignment; Sam was reading _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_) for English Lit and their other classes; a lot of worksheets and assignments; writing essays. Sam was still worried about government and English Lit. Geometry was going okay, and in personal finance they were learning about taxes, which helped him understand what was coming out of his paycheck. Quinn's classes were going okay. She loved to read and was loving her novel. Trigonometry was a little challenging but she was doing okay. Government bored her, and biology worried her. She was actually learning things in personal finance and home ec. In home ec, she even learned a recipe that she planned on trying when Kurt came over to meet with her and Sam about their wedding. She did okay with it in the cooking lab at school, so she hoped she could pull it off at home.

She had taken Wednesday afternoon off at the bistro so she could go to the grocery store to pick up the ingredients and then get home and throw it together. She managed to mix everything together and put it in the oven, remembering to turn it on (_score for me!_ she thought), then worked on other homework as it baked.

Kurt arrived at 7, just before Sam got home from work. She had the dining room table set nicely, and Sam even brought flowers home. She set them on the table and made small talk with Kurt as Sam got cleaned up.

Sam returned to the kitchen, coming up behind Quinn, kissing her cheek.

"Wow, Q, that smells _great_," he said, suddenly starving. He sat down at the table with Kurt.

"How's school going Kurt?" he asked him.

"Fine so far, I guess. In government, I'm going to write a proposal and send it off to our representative, focusing on gay rights in the state of Ohio. I love my fashion design class…_love_ it! Glee Club is off to its usual slow start. What McKinley needs to add is a wedding planning course…who am I kidding? I could _teach_ that bitch!"

Sam sputtered his drink of water, laughing.

Quinn brought them tossed salads and crusty bread she bought at the store.

"Nice salad, Q…" Sam said.

"The only thing I'm responsible for tonight is the casserole, boys, the rest is courtesy of Super WalMart," she said. She sat down with her salad.

"So, have you two completed your questionnaires? I hope it covered enough information for you both. I'm so excited about your upcoming nuptials!" Kurt said happily. Sam hoped _nuptials_ meant wedding.

"We have done them, Kurt, and it was eye-opening for us. We hope we have given you enough information," Quinn said.

"I was curious, did you want New Directions to be involved in any way? Such as an opening number, like we did at my parents' wedding?" Kurt asked.

Sam and Quinn looked at one another. "Maybe more at the reception, that'd be awesome to have them sing some songs there…at the wedding though, we kinda just wanted a simple and romantic ceremony…" Sam said, looking to Quinn for her approval.

"Yes, simple and romantic," she agreed. She got up to fix their plates with her cooling casserole. It looked good on the plate. _At least it's not like those god-awful scrambled eggs_ she thought. She returned to the table with their plates.

Sam dug into his casserole and uttered a loud _yyuuuhhhmmmm_.

"Delicious, Quinn, absolutely tasty!" Kurt said, shoveling it in as quickly as Sam.

"Jesus Q…this is awesome!" Sam said.

She couldn't believe the rave reviews she was getting. "It's amazing what you can do with a can of soup!" She also couldn't believe how easy the recipe on the soup can had been. Now, she had two recipes in her repertoire: spaghetti and meat sauce and this casserole. Both boys wanted seconds.

"What's in it?" Sam asked her.

"It's a chicken broccoli rice casserole…so all that stuff," she answered. "We made a similar one this week in home ec, and Mrs. Simmons said there were recipes on soup cans so I went to the grocery and oh my god she was right!"

They finished their meal, and Quinn and Sam cleared the table. Kurt pulled out a 3-ring binder, labeled "Evans' Wedding." Sam couldn't believe all the information Kurt had already amassed and used color-coded dividers, pictures from magazines, swatches of fabric.

"Kurt, I was going to ask 'Cedes and Tina to be my dual maids of honor. I wanted to ask you to be my bridesman. I'd love it if you stood up with us," Quinn asked Kurt.

Kurt teared up a little. "I'd be so honored Quinn Fabray," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"No white board, Kurt?" Sam asked him after he regained his exposure, remembering Kurt's presentation the year before to the boys in Glee Club when they had to perform a mash-up of songs traditionally sung by women.

Kurt laughed. "Not yet…I'll bring it next time!" Kurt could not wait to use his white board to make his formal presentation to them. Quinn handed him their info sheets, and he went over them quickly.

"Excellent color choices! I love them all! Oh, this is going to be such fun!" Kurt exclaimed. Sam and Quinn smiled at one another.

"Well, if you go to the astronomy classroom and look in one of the far back corners, you'll see a planet all by itself…look closely at it…that is my inspiration for my color choices," Quinn explained.

"No way? Really?" Sam asked her. "I used your ring for inspiration."

Kurt looked happily confused listening to the couple. "Let me see the ring again Quinn." She put her left hand out, and he took it in his hand and moved it slowly under the light, watching the different colors shine from it.

"Ohhh..this is perfect! Let me check your…planet…at school and I'll try to come up with something," Kurt said, still looking at her ring, seemingly mesmerized by it.

They talked more about the style of the wedding ceremony…they decided romantic, unique, and simple. Then, they talked about music.

"Well, your musical choices are certainly unique. I'll probably have to go look up most of these on the internet," Kurt said, chuckling.

"Let me go get my laptop…" Quinn said, running upstairs and grabbing her computer.

"…and the Bengals should be good this year…" Sam was saying to a thoroughly uninterested Kurt when Quinn returned to the dining room table.

"Okay," Quinn said, gong to YouTube. "This is the song we want to do our first dance to…" They listened to _A Whole New World_.

"I _love_ it!" Kurt said, tearing up.

She called up _To Make You Feel My Love_. "This one means a lot to us," she said quietly, taking Sam's hand. When the song finished, Kurt was openly crying quietly.

"That is just so _emotional_ you guys…" he muttered.

They listened to _You Light Up My Life_ next. "How did you two find these songs? Do you want to sing them to one another at the reception?"

Sam and Quinn looked at one another. "We do," Sam answered.

"Okay, these songs are so beautiful…I'll listen to the rest at home since it's getting late. I'll let you know if I have any questions about your ideas. When do you want to meet again? I'll probably need a week to get stuff together," Kurt said.

"How about next week, same night, same time? Thanks so much for helping us out, Kurt; we do appreciate it," Quinn told him, linking her arm through Sam's.

At the front door, Kurt air-kissed them both, squeezing Quinn's hand. "You two will have a lovely wedding, I will be sure of it!" Kurt was a bit giddy at the prospect of planning another wedding and being a bridesman. Sam was a little weirded out about the air-kiss but shook Kurt's hand. It was 9 p.m., and Sam still needed to do homework so he returned to the dining room table. Quinn sat there with him, reading her novel for English Lit.

"You know, all that talk about our wedding got me to thinking about the honeymoon…" she whispered to him.

"Yeah, big city…" he said, doing a worksheet on taxes.

"Well, I thought maybe we could get some…practice…in tonight…you know, for the honeymoon…" she murmured, squeezing his thigh. She saw his smirk.

"Let me finish this worksheet, and I'll meet you upstairs," he said quietly, then kissed her on the mouth.

"How about not upstairs?" she said quietly, her hand wandering up his thigh, to his hip, over to his belly, up to his chest, all the while kissing his neck, sucking gently, up to his ear, whispering _here_, over to his cheek. She heard his pencil drop on the table and then he was kissing her hard, parting her lips with his tongue and sucking her lower lip. He scooted his chair back and pulled her over on top of his lap.

_Whip it out Sam_ she mumbled against his mouth.

_Discretion Q_ he answered, smirking. He knew her mom and Bill were at Bill's and his mom had come up for warm milk roughly 15 minutes ago so he felt safe _whipping it out_ for her. He didn't so much _whip_ it out, more like he pulled down the front of his shorts for her and his dick just bounce out. She wrapped her right hand around him and started pumping up and down. Her boobs were bouncing right in front of his face, so he lifted her t-shirt up, moved her bra aside, and got his mouth on a nipple, eliciting soft moans from her into his hair. The reverberations from her voice into his scalp were sending shockwaves through his body to his cock, which she was vigorously jacking off. She broke her hand away from him and leaned back a bit and spit in her palm right in front of him and then moved her hand back on his penis. He glanced down between them and saw why she was bouncing; she was rubbing herself against her hand that was jacking him off. _Oh god why did I look?_ he thought, now in agony, knowing he couldn't erase that image that was surely going to make him blow his load shortly. The warm spit on his cock wasn't helping the matter either. His hips were bouncing up and down, helping move his cock in her warm fist, and he heard her breath going ragged and shallow in his hair, her free hand gripping his shoulder tighter.

_Oh Sam…Sam…Sam…god yes Sam_…she was whispering and then moved her mouth down to his, climaxing against her hand.

He whimpered when her lips hit his.

_I wanna see it Sam…I wanna see you come_…she said breathlessly.

_Ohhh…close_…he muttered, his eyes closing. _Talk dirty to me…_

_Your cock feels huge in my hand…I love it when you slam into me hard…your mouth on my pus-sy_…

His hips were bouncing her up and down so hard that she stumbled over the last word.

_Now Q…look now_…he grunted.

She leaned back a bit and watched him explode into the air like a fountain, the semen squirting up between them and landing back on his groin, then spilling over onto her hand as she slowly kept stroking him, his body jerking when she'd run her hand over the head of his cock.

"God, I love to make you orgasm Sam…" she whispered, kissing him.

He was still panting but smiled. "I could get used to homework handjobs Q."

She grinned, stepping up off him to get some paper towels. "You can finish that worksheet now."


	39. Chapter 39

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, McKinley High

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Mid September

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

For Quinn, the third week of September was when she remembered the beginning of her world crashing down around her. It happened gradually, not all at once. School and work were going okay for both her and Sam. Planning the wedding was going okay also. She went to see her OB/GYN for her annual examination and Pap smear. She asked about the pros and cons of starting a birth control pill. She told the doctor that she and Sam were getting married in roughly 4 months, and her doctor told her that with the pill she could even manipulate her cycle at the time of her wedding if she'd be on her period that week. She could continue taking the hormone pills and not the week of placebo pills and it should stop her bleeding through that week. When Quinn checked the dates, it did look like the first week of January would be a _shark week _for her so she said okay, let's start the pill. She didn't tell Sam, though, figuring he really wouldn't get it and he'd also want to stop using condoms and what if the pill wasn't effective right away and it was just easier to not tell him. It felt weird to her to not share something like this with him, but she'd tell him after the wedding. The doctor did tell her if and when they decided to start working on starting a family she'd have to be off the pill for at least 3 months to get her cycle back to normal.

Kurt came over the week after his initial visit with Sam and Quinn, and this time he did bring his white board and was full of ideas for them. Sam had called the planetarium about renting it for their reception and shared the information with Quinn. The planetarium could either do a catered affair or Sam and Quinn could handle that. It depended on their number of guests, so they were going to have to sit down and figure out a guest list. For the smallest number of guests, 200 and under, and not catered, it would cost them approximately $1.75 per person or $350 plus a $50 deposit, so $400. They figured they were saving money on music and flowers so Quinn said okay, we'll keep it to 200 people or under. Sam said he'd run over there the next day to put down the deposit and reserve it. Quinn was excited. They now had a place for both the wedding and reception. As for colors, Kurt showed them swatches of an ice blue (like Quinn's ring) with purple, raspberry, and silver accents. Quinn loved how sparkly and shiny the colors looked on Kurt's white board.

"We might be able to work white fur in somehow…since it's a winter wedding," Kurt said. "For texture."

"We also need to think about save-the-date cards and invitations," he said.

"Save-the-date cards?" Sam asked.

"Kind of a pre-invitation…you don't have to do those, of course," Kurt said.

Sam looked at Quinn and shrugged. "I think invites would be enough, don't you?"

"Yeah, most everyone we know who will be invited already knows the date and to save it," Quinn laughed.

"I think we've made excellent progress you two!" Kurt said. "Quinn, we must set a date to shop for your dress and your maids of honor's dress and my bridesman suit. Have you asked 'Cedes and Tina yet?"

Sam and Quinn looked at one another. "Uh, no, we need to get on that," he said.

"Sam, we also need to set a day and time to go to the tux shop with your dad, Mike, and Tommy," Kurt reminded him.

After Kurt left, Sam and Quinn went to the basement to talk to his parents.

"Dad, it'd be an honor if you'd be my best man at our wedding," Sam asked his father, his arm around Quinn's waist.

"Of course I would do that for you, son," his dad said, standing up and hugging them both.

Sam and Quinn went upstairs to her mom's suite of rooms and knocked quietly. Quinn was pretty sure they just read and watched TV up there but she was not completely sure.

Bill answered the door, holding a newspaper.

"To what do we bestow this honor?" he said, acting all proper, ushering them in.

Once inside their bedroom, Sam felt a little out of place seeing Judy Fabray reclining in her bed wearing what appeared to be a silk robe over a silk nightie with a novel turned upside down on her lap.

"Mom, Bill, I wanted to ask if you'd both give me away at our wedding?"

Bill looked shocked as did Judy.

"Both of us? How wonderful! Of course we will! What an honor!" Bill was clearly excited and pulled both Sam and Quinn into a big hug.

"Have you contacted your father, Quinnie?" her mother asked her.

"No…he doesn't have the right to know what is going on in my life," she replied.

"I'm fine with that, Quinnie," her mother agreed with her.

"Kids, what are your ideas for a honeymoon?" Bill asked, hoping to change that touchy subject. Sam and Quinn knew that Bill and Judy were planning on going to the Cayman Islands for a couple weeks after Sam and Quinn's wedding.

"Umm, we thought about spending maybe a couple days in Cincinnati, just to get away for a bit before school starts back up," Quinn told them.

"Well, our wedding gift to you was going to be your honeymoon…will a thousand dollars cover it?" Bill asked them.

Quinn thought she could knock Sam over with a feather. She actually felt him sway next to her.

"Mom, Bill, that is just too generous…" Quinn started.

"We want to do that for you two…we'll give you the money about a month beforehand, okay?"

Sam and Quinn just stood there speechless.

"Just say 'thank you' guys," Bill said, laughing.

They both mumbled _thank you_ and then _good night_ and made a hasty retreat to Quinn's room.

"Oh my god Q…oh my god…" was all Sam could say.

"That will help so much Sam! I'm so excited!" she said.

They put their excitement to good use that evening, trying not to bang the bed as violently as they had in the past.

"We're going to break it someday Sam," Quinn said breathlessly at the end of their lovemaking.

The next day in Glee Club, Mr. Schue announced themes for Sectionals and who they would be facing, St. Mary's Catholic Girls School ("Angels of Song") and Findlay Senior High School ("Findlay FineTones").

"Okay, the theme is 'Music Across the Ages'," Mr. Schue said, rolling his eyes. "We have been given a decade to choose one song from and our other song needs to come from the last 5 years. We have a 9-minute limit, at least one song from each decade but we can do mash-ups or medleys."

The group groaned.

"Well, what decade were we given, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked concerned, already crossing her fingers for the 1970s for the perfect Streisand tune.

"Um, well, Rachel…the 1950s…" He paused and waited for the inevitable bitchiness.

"Ah hell no!" Artie and Mercedes.

"What?" Rachel, Finn, Santana, Lauren, Kurt.

"You have got to be shi…kidding me…" Puck.

"The 50s?" Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mike.

"What a great decade…" Brittany.

"Yep, the 1950s. Let's start brainstorming!" Schue said.

Unfortunately, the brainstorming turned into a bitch session. Not only about trying to find songs but for whatever reason it seemed as if all couples/friends were just not in synch with one another, the exception being Sam and Quinn who were totally fine with one another.

"I just don't see why it would kill you to bring me flowers every once in a great while, Mike!" Tina lamented while Mike rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you'd stop nagging me every once in a while…jeesh!" Mike moved away from her to sit next to Puck.

"Puckerman, it concerns me that you have not brought me my Cadbury eggs in _weeks_!" Lauren bitched. "And either grow out the faux-hawk or shave it, for chrissakes!"

"Dude, lay off my 'do! And, quite frankly, I haven't given you any eggs in a while for your own damn good!" Puck answered, earning several shocked gasps from around the room. Lauren moved over next to Santana and Brittany.

"You know Britt, it kinda pisses me off that you invited that butch from the golf team to be on your cheesy web show!" Santana said, turning to Brittany.

"She said she wanted to show me different strokes…you know how bad I am at putt-putt," Brittany said quietly. Santana moved over by Kurt who rolled his eyes.

"Guys…brainstorm!" Schue broke in, looking at his computer.

"Why are you staring at her?" Rachel pretty much shrieked at Finn. He looked clueless.

"I don't know…" he started.

"The girl with the flute!" Rachel ran out of the choir room. The three girls with flutes all looked at one another, just as confused as Finn.

"I wonder why some people are so chilly willy with me but spend every second of their free time with their band buddies," Mercedes said, turning her back to Tommy in the jazz band.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes. For whatever reason, the bond between his group of misfits seemed bent out of whack.

"Why don't we look up the most popular songs from the '50s?" Sam suggested.

"Why would we choose a top 40 hit from then? Why not something unique?" Artie said, sounding irritated.

"I dunno…it was just a suggestion," Sam said. "We could always do _Friday _for our modern song choice!" That at least garnered a chuckle from the group.

"Okay, guys, _I_ have been brainstorming," Schue said at his computer. "I think we can do something with the 1950s. My grandparents loved that music and I can remember them doing the crazy dances. We could really pull this off, especially if the judges grew up then. I see poodle skirts, slick back the boys' hair, leather jackets, and maybe we could do a mash-up of a couple great songs from then! For the modern day song, the poodle skirts could be tear-away," to which the boys hooted, "and the leather jackets could come off…that kind of thing!" Schue's excitement began to rub off on the kids and they crowded around him at the computer to see what songs he had picked out. They narrowed down their choices. Mike and Brittany started doing some dance moves around the choir room.

"Hey Mr. Schue…maybe the guys could wear the blue velvet jackets like they did for their mash-up last year?" Finn suggested. "Especially if we're doing some doo-wop."

"Great idea Finn!" Mr. Schue said, happy that the group came together a bit before the end of class and rehearsal.

"Okay, dancing from the 1950s…looks like the twist, the stroll, the jitterbug. Let's research those and next Tuesday start learning them," Schue said. "And we'll try to choose the two songs too. Be thinking about an epic song from recently that could somehow tie into our '50s songs."

The kids all looked confused.

The next day when Quinn got home from work, there was a strange motorcycle parked in the driveway. It wasn't anything hugely fancy; it said Honda on the blue tank but was mostly black and chrome. They didn't know anyone who rode a motorcycle and Sam's car wasn't there so she wasn't sure what was going on. She hoped to hell it wasn't her father and his loser of a girlfriend Tammy.

She went into the house to meet Sam coming out of the kitchen, smiling widely. She was surprised to see him home since his car was not in the drive.

"Check this out!" he said, pulling her into the family room.

He handed her a pink helmet. He was holding a black one. Still smiling.

"What…is this?" she asked slowly, not wanting to hear the answer.

"I traded my car in! For a bike!" he practically shouted. "Come on! Let me show it to ya!" He grabbed her hand, but she didn't move.

"Wait. You did what?" she asked, shocked.

He stopped, suddenly concerned by her expression.

"I, uh, traded the Corsica in on that cycle. It'll save on gas money and insurance, it's in great condition, we have your car for the winter months…what's wrong?" he asked.

"I guess the first thing is I didn't even know you could drive one…or ride one…or whatever…" She sat down on a couch.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…in Tennessee, my grampa taught me. I kept passing Jones Auto Sales and kept seeing it sit there so I stopped in and asked what they could do for me with a trade. They actually gave me the bike plus $100 for the car!" He was clearly more excited than she was.

"Gosh, Sam, it's just so…so sudden. And, it's like I don't even know you. And, it's not safe…I'll worry all the time that someone will hit you," she mumbled, confused.

"Q…I didn't realize…let me take you for a ride, though, you'll love it…"

"I think, Sam, I just need to go…sleep…" She handed him back the pink helmet and went to her room.

"Wait! Quinn…god…I didn't…" he started but she was up the stairs and out of earshot.

I'm just going to let her think about it; she'll come around. She didn't even listen to what I tried to tell her about it saving us money and she said it wasn't safe. Shit, I'm the safest driver out there. She just doesn't know. Maybe I should've at least talked to her before I up and just did it but damn that Corsica was a piece of shit and it was my piece of shit to do with what I wanted. I think I'll take it for a spin while she's thinking.

He took his helmet and fired up the motorcycle and took off for Mike's.

Upstairs, she heard the motorcycle start up and then take off down her street. Lying on her bed she thought _he is going to get killed on that thing and I didn't even know he could drive one! The Corsica was fine. What is he going to do in the winter? He could've at least freakin asked me first. I'm sure he's a careful driver but it's the other lunatics on the road that freak me out. Maybe the only thing he was right about was it saving money. Of course, how is he going to haul groceries home on that thing? And he wanted to take me for a ride? Oh my god. I feel like I don't even know him all of a sudden._

She texted Mercedes and Tina and told them what Sam had done behind her back.

Tina: _He's Mike's rn n they walking aroun it like da badasses they r not._

Mercedes: _R u effin kiddin me?_

Tina: _He took Mike 4 a ride._

Mercedes: _He'll get killed on it._

Tina:_ Disaster waiting 2 happen Q._

Mercedes: _Tommy went 4 a ride on it._

Quinn turned her phone off and fell asleep.

A couple hours later, he was gently shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"Q…" he whispered. "Wake up…"

"Sam, please, just don't…I'm not talking to you now…" She rolled over so her back was to him.

"What? Are you that mad at me Quinn?" She didn't answer him.

"Okay…" he said and left her room. Then, she let herself cry.

He got his bed ready on the couch, kind of angry. He decided to call Mike.

"Dude, can I crash there tonight? Quinn's pissed about what I don't know and I just don't wanna sleep here tonight. Thanks…I'll be over in a few," he hung up the phone. He put his bedding away and left Quinn's.

At Mike's, Tommy was there also playing video games. Somehow, Mike had procured a couple cases of beer between the time Sam left and when he returned.

"Help yourself, man…sounds like you need one…or 12…" Mike said to Sam, tossing him a can. Sam cracked it open and started chugging.

"What're you guys playing?" It was obviously a basketball video game but Sam's head was focused on Quinn and why she had dissed him at home. He had been totally unprepared for that. Sam sat down, watching the TV screen but not really following what was going on. He opened another can of beer.

"What'd Tina and 'Cedes say about my motorcycle?" he asked them.

"Oh, they loved it, thought it was totally badass. Tina said she wants me to get one too…" Mike said, kind of distractedly. He wanted to drink and play video games not chat about their girlfriends.

Sam smiled. _Maybe they'll talk it up to Quinn_ and _she won't be so freaked out about it _he thought.

"Shit! He was hammered! That was a fuckin foul…" Tommy shouted out. They paused the game for a pee break and more booze break. Sam cracked open his third can of Budweiser.

"Can I get in on the next one?" he asked.

"Sure but you gotta be the Timberwolves," Mike said.

"Fine, what-thefuck-ever…" he said, not paying very much attention.

"So, is Quinn pissed about that motorcycle, dude?" Tommy asked him.

"I dunno…she wouldn't talk to me when I got home. Hell, she wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to tell her why I traded my piece of shit car for it," he mumbled. "I just wanna get drunk and forget about it."

"You've come to the right place, my friend," Mike said, slapping him on the shoulder. They restarted their game and Sam sat there a moment, finishing that can of beer, then got up for another.

Back on the couch, he asked them, "Do they ever get mad at you?"

"Who?" Tommy said, working the controller furiously, then cussing under his breath.

"Tina and 'Cedes…and like stop talking to you?"

Mike chuckled. "I kinda wish it'd happen more often, the 'stop talking to me' part." The other boys snorted.

"Yeah, dude…that's what chicks do. You better watch out though 'cause she'll cut you off…" Tommy told him, burping.

Cut off?

he thought. The alcohol was going to Sam's head. He stood up, stumbled over to the refrigerator, and got his fifth can out. Or was it his fourth? He'd lost track of how many. Also, he had to pee. In the bathroom, looking down at his dick as he peed, it occurred to him exactly what _cut off _meant.

He stumbled back out to the family room, back to his couch, resuming his beer drinking.

"What do chicks do?" he said to the other two.

"You know, give ya the silent treatment, start being a bitch, cut off the sex, until they get their way…" Mike said. "You guys are, like, engaged though so maybe Quinn won't be so harsh." Mike and Tommy snickered at one another, knowing that was highly unlikely.

"So, wait, you traded your Corsica for that bike? And you didn't tell her first?" Tommy asked him.

"Yeah…it was a great idea…the Corsica was shit, man, and that bike is in better condition, uses less gas, and we still have Q's car for winter…" Sam said.

"No wonder she's pissed dude!" Mike said. "Hope your dick was satisfied with the last sex you got 'cause it won't be seeing any for a looooooong time…"

"Nah, man, she's not that way…" Sam said, albeit a bit worried. He got up for another beer. "She'll come around."

He sat there watching their video game for awhile but his thoughts were on Quinn and her turning her back to him, not speaking to him earlier. It wasn't the thought of her cutting him off that bothered him; it was her not speaking to him that was getting to him. They had always communicated fairly well with one another so her giving him the silent treatment was playing with his drunk head at the moment.

"Maybe I should call her?" When he said it out loud, his words were slurred. Mike and Tommy looked at him, then at each other, and laughed.

"No, dude…if she won't talk to you, then you don't talk to her…fair is fair," Tommy said.

"Yeah, don't go crawling back Sam…jesus…here, have another…" Mike tossed him another can. Sam popped it open and took a long swig.

"No, man, I need to talk to her…god, I need to be with her now," he stood up, lost his footing, stumbled and hit the floor.

"Dude…you're not going anywhere tonight," Mike said, helping him back to the couch.

"You don't understand…I love her…" Sam said, his voice hitching.

Mike and Tommy looked at one another. Mike tilted his head to Tommy, motioning him to come over to the couch.

"We know you got it bad Sammy but you're staying here tonight," Mike said once Tommy joined him. Tommy held Sam's arms down while Mike rifled through his jeans pockets, finding his keys. Sam struggled against them, but it was futile.

"C'mon, it's your turn Sam…choose your players for the T-wolves…" Tommy said. Sam sat up on the couch, steadied himself, and moved over to the couch in front of the TV. He picked up the controller and looked at it like he had never seen one before.

"I need to apologize to her. Get me a phone…I'm calling her…" Sam said suddenly.

"Sam, you need to get your team together if you wanna play…c'mon man…" Mike said. Sam started working the controller and focusing on the video game.

The more he played the game, the less his mind was on Quinn. Of course, the more beer he drank was blanking out more and more of his thoughts of basically everything. He finished his game and then they just turned on the TV and sat around drinking.

"I kinda miss her…" Sam mumbled. Mike and Tommy looked at one another.

"Apparently, we didn't get him drunk enough…" Tommy mumbled.

"Dude, just talk to her tomorrow, okay?" Mike said to him.

Sam looked up at him, eyes watery, face flushed. "Yeah, I'll do that." He finished off his 12th beer and passed out on the couch.

**A/N: Sorry, this one is kind of short...I'm going to post the next chapter later today! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FORTY**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, McKinley High, Mike's house

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Late September/Early October

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam woke up hung over in the bright sun. _Shit what time is it…okay 9:30…don't have to be at work til noon thank god_. Last night, Quinn wouldn't talk to him, he guessed about his motorcycle purchase, and he didn't feel like sleeping on the couch at Quinn's so he wound up at Mike Chang's, drinking beer and playing NBA Live until nearly 4 in the morning, still sleeping on a couch though. He was half on, half off the couch in Mike's family room, still in his clothes, kind of smelly. He moved his head slowly and saw Tommy on another couch, looking much the same way he did. _God I feel like shit _he thought.

Quinn woke up, the skin of her face dry from the crying. She got herself ready and went downstairs to confront Sam. They were going to have to have a long talk, maybe so he could fill her in some of his previous life (like how she didn't even know his middle name) and how she felt slighted by him not telling her about buying a motorcycle. Maybe if he would've just brought it up to her and she could mull it over she wouldn't have had an issue with it. Of course, there was still the safety issue. The thought of him getting hurt on something like that freaked her out a little. No, freaked her out _a lot_.

Downstairs, Sam was nowhere to be found. She went downstairs to see if he was down there. No sign of him. His parents hadn't heard from him and also didn't know he had traded his car for a motorcycle. His dad assured her he knew how to drive one and did fine on the back roads in Tennessee. His dad also thought _looks like the first big fight is on_.

She went back to her room and checked her phone. Tina had texted her that Sam had crashed at Mike's with Tommy. She texted Tina back thanks for letting her know, at least he wasn't dead somewhere (though her heart skipped a beat when she saw the word _crashed_), and then she waited for him to come home to get ready for work.

Around 11:15, she heard the rumble of the bike in her driveway. she thought. At 11:50, she heard the motorcycle leave again. He never came upstairs to find her._I'll just wait here for him to crawling back_

_Oh no he didn't!_ she thought. _He is so getting cut off._

He still felt like crap when he rolled home to get ready for work. His parents questioned him when he took a shower downstairs and he just grumbled at them. He felt bad about not seeking Quinn out at home, really wanting to hug her and apologize and even offer to try to get his damn car back but he decided no, he was going to be as stubborn as she was. Of course, he knew he would probably be cut off from sexytimes and looked at his right hand. _Prepare to become familiar with my junk again_ he thought.

That Saturday was spent with neither one of them speaking to each other at all. After work, Quinn went to Tina's to spend the night while Sam sat at her house waiting on her. She missed Sam and really wanted to just be home talking to him, but she was not ready to back down. She had fun with Tina and Mercedes though, talking about how lousy men were basically and doing their nails and hair.

On Sunday, Quinn met Sam's parents and siblings at church but Sam skipped church. Afterward, Quinn went home to work on homework. He was there working on his homework at the dining room table. He looked at her; she looked at him. She got a drink and took it upstairs to work on her homework. Later that night, he wandered up to her room and knocked on her open door quietly. She looked up at him, raising her eyebrows. She refused to speak first.

"So, do you want me to leave here or what?" he asked her quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She was kind of surprised by his question. "No, you are welcome to stay," she said, looking back down at her homework.

"Quinn…" he said and she looked up at him. "What about the wedding?"

She glanced down at her engagement ring. "I don't know Sam…" she whispered.

"Okay…" he said and turned and left. He got to the stairs before the tears started. He stopped and almost went back to her but then went to the couch instead.

When he left her doorway, she took a deep breath and got up and went to the door, stopping before she made it to the hallway. She then shut her door quietly so he hopefully wouldn't hear her crying.

The next couple weeks were spent in a tense silence for Sam and Quinn. They'd speak to one another in the house but only out of necessity, such as Sam telling her in the kitchen one morning _we need more toilet paper in the downstairs bathroom_ knowing that'd gross her out and Quinn telling Sam _the trash needs to go out _knowing he never forgot but she just wanted to nag at him. She was still wearing his ring, so he figured that was a good sign but just didn't know how to broach the subject with her of whatever happened between them.

Quinn had told Kurt that the wedding planning was on hold because Sam was being stubborn and, well, so was she and they had seemed to reach an impasse and she didn't know how to bring up the subject of reconciliation with Sam. "Something's gotta give though," she told Kurt.

Sam was definitely right about getting cut off from sex, and he was close once again with his right hand. The only time he got to touch Quinn was during Glee Club rehearsals on Tuesdays and Thursdays so those days became his main jack off nights. He thought that was pretty pathetic.

They had finally determined their songs for Sectionals and the choreography required Sam and Quinn to partner up. The other couples in Glee Club were still fighting, as well, so rehearsals were not the happiest place to be.

"Flowers or a nice date out…" Tina mumbled to Mike.

"Stop the nagging…" he replied.

"I could really use a Cadbury egg right about now," Lauren spit out to Puck.

"Lose 5 pounds and I'll get you a damn egg!" Puck hissed.

"You like Mr. Tubbs more than me, I know it," Santana whispered to Brittany.

"Mr. Tubbington gives me ideas for Fondue for Two, San," Brittany replied.

"I know you think she's prettier than me because she plays the flute," Rachel grumbled to Finn.

"No, I don't think that. I think you're pretty…one of the prettiest girls at this school!" he answered, sounding frustrated.

What they decided to do for their Sectionals performance was start with the boys in their blue velvet jackets singing a couple verses of _Earth Angel_ while the girls swayed in the background, then transition to _Only You_ and partner off with the girls, and finish that number with _In The Still Of The Night _doing the stroll. Then, there would be a quick costume change backstage so they could do their modern day number.

Sam actually felt stiff in his movements with Quinn and that _never_ happened; he had always found it easy to dance with her. She wouldn't even look at him. Finally, when it was their third time to "stroll" between their classmates, he stopped at the end of the line and said, "Mr. Schue, can I change partners? I'm just not feeling this…" That got her to look at him. She then ran off stage, and he could hear her crying.

"Take 5, everyone," Schue said a bit dejectedly.

"I'll take Quinn as a partner," Puck said.

"Shut up Puckerman," Sam said.

"Aren't you going to like check on her?" Finn asked him.

Sam thought that he probably should find her, so he left the stage listening for her. He finally heard her in the girls' dressing room. She was dabbing her eyes with a Kleenex.

"Hey, that came out wrong…we're just not getting the steps right and you'd probably do better with someone who can at least dance…" he mumbled from behind her at the door.

She looked over at him, her face puffy. "Yeah, probably."

He went over to her and sat down next to her, feeling her warmth radiating against him. "Quinn, are we breaking up?" he asked quietly. _Please say no, please say no, god please say no_. He wanted to reach out to her and touch her in some way, hold her hand, hug her, kiss her.

"I guess we need to talk Sam…I'm just not there yet…" she said, her breath hitching again. All he could think was _no no no no no_.

He took a deep breath and stood up. "Tell Schue I had to leave…" and he was out of the dressing room, out of the auditorium, running to his motorcycle.

God why did I do that? He was right here next to me…why didn't I just grab his hand and tell him how sorry I am. What the hell is my problem? I have ruined it all…oh my god. He's been fine on the stupid motorcycle so far…I'm just dumb. And I have been such a bitch to him. What if he's gone when I get home?

She ran back to the stage where the rest of the group had started rehearsing again. She went to Mr. Schue and told him that she and Sam needed to talk but they'd still be partners during the performance.

He said okay and told her to go. _Hormonal teenagers, god_, he thought.

Quinn rushed home, but Sam was not there. His belongings were still there so she breathed a sigh of relief. She went to the basement to talk to Sara, Sam's mom. More like cry to her. His mom had been expecting her; Sam had been there a couple days ago.

"Quinn, you and Sam need to talk to one another. I told him the same thing. He sounds confused; you sound confused. You're both being stubborn and, well, immature. If you two plan on getting married, and I hope that is still on, you need to sort this out. I agree that Sam did something impulsive in trading his car for that motorcycle without mentioning it to you first but he tried to explain why and that's when you needed to listen to him. We love you both and we want to see you two make it work but it takes both of you to make an effort," his mom told her, her heart breaking for her just as it had for Sam earlier.

Quinn thanked his mom for being there for her and went upstairs. Sam had not returned. She waited in the family room until 11, watching TV and waiting, but he still had not come home. She went on up to her bedroom. At her desk, she started writing a note to him, beginning with _Sam I'm so sorry_… She started crying again, lying her head down on her arms, and fell asleep there.

After fleeing from Glee rehearsal, he hopped on his bike and went to the lake, where they had parked the night they got back together, to clear his head. He sat on a picnic table looking at the lake trying to figure out what went wrong. He then lay back looking at the stars. He knew where it went wrong, he thought, his stupid ass being stubborn, trading his car without asking her, never thinking she'd actually be concerned about his safety. Like his mom told him he had been impulsive and now was acting childish and immature and he needed to man up and talk to her. When he tried to talk to her at Glee rehearsal and asked her bluntly if they were breaking up and she said they needed to talk it felt like his world ended and he just had to run. He lay on that picnic table and could not imagine her not being in his life. He couldn't go back to her house, just couldn't. He decided to just lay there for as long as he could. Around 11, though, a cop came around and told him to get home. Sam sighed and got on his motorcycle, the thing that started this whole mess, and headed back to Quinn's.

In the house, she wasn't at the dining table or in the family room. He was exhausted but still had homework to do. He set his backpack down at the table and wearily made his way upstairs. Her bedroom door was open and her light was on…maybe she'd talk to him now. He stepped into her doorway quietly, expecting to see her sitting on her bed, but she was bent over her desk asleep. He turned off the overhead light and went to her, picking her up gently and putting her in her bed, pulling her blanket over her. He set her alarm for her and went to her desk to turn that light off and saw the beginning of her note to him. _Oh my god_ he thought _we've gotta make things right_. He went back to her and kissed her gently on the cheek and whispered _I love you Q_. He went downstairs to do his homework and hit the couch.

Her alarm went off in the morning, and she found herself in her bed, fully clothed. _How did I wind up here?_ she thought. _Wait…I was writing that note to Sam_. She got up and went to her desk and the note was still there. She went downstairs and found Sam still asleep on the couch. They needed to leave for school in less than 15 minutes.

She went to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Errrrrgggghhhh…what?" he mumbled.

"You're going to be late Sam," she said quietly. He rolled over on his back hearing her voice and then sat up, rubbing his head. She sat down next to him, the couch warm where he had been sleeping.

"We're not breaking up…but we need to talk Sam," she said. She reached over and squeezed his hand quickly and stood up. "I've got to get to school."

He watched her grab her backpack, and she looked back at him with maybe a hint of a smile. His heart melted.

Unfortunately, a talk between them was not to be had for a while. She didn't feel comfortable approaching him and waited for him to make a move, he didn't feel comfortable approaching her and waited for her to make a move, school and work and Glee rehearsal kept getting in the way, and by the end of the day they were just exhausted from all the external issues of their lives and exhausted from ignoring one another to try to even begin to work things out.

At the next Glee rehearsal, Sam told Mr. Schuester that he still wanted to partner with Quinn, he had just made a snap judgment the week before about switching partners. Now that Sam knew Quinn wasn't talking about breaking up he was able to loosen up dancing with her during rehearsals and felt a little more at ease. As Sectionals got closer, he more and more just wanted to patch things up with her and get moving on their wedding again. At least, he hoped that that was what she wanted too.

They were at their final rehearsal before Sectionals. It was a dress rehearsal so everyone was in full costume. At this point, Sam and Quinn had been on the outs for nearly a month. Even though Sam and his right hand were on very good terms at this point, he still was feeling more and more of an urge to be close to Quinn, especially when they danced together. She was feeling it too, missing the intimacy she shared with Sam. She finally caved and tried masturbation on her own after watching TV one night in the family room, him on one couch and her on the other, still not speaking. She glanced at him once while he was looking at the TV and he was scratching his junk, not even realizing it, and it made her realize how badly she missed him in that way. Of course, he knew she was watching him so he pretended to be scratching himself but was really just moving stuff around down there; he hoped to send a message on what she was missing.

The girls all had their hair up in high ponytails, colorful scarves around their necks, cotton t-shirts in solid pastel colors, and poodle skirts of the same color but a darker shade with thick black belts. They had on bobby socks and white Keds. The poodle skirts were made to tear away backstage and underneath they had on short skirts with black capri-length leggings on underneath those for the modern day song.

The boys were wearing their black trousers and blue velvet jackets with black trim and white dress shirts for the doo-wop songs. For the modern day song, their only costume change would be backstage where they'd take off the jacket and add a clip-on skinny tie, changing their look.

The boys were standing in a semi-circle at an old style microphone: Kurt, Sam, Mike, Finn, Puck, and Artie. The girls were behind them, swaying and providing the back-up doo-wop for them.

_Earth angel, earth angel,_  
><em>Will you be mine?<em>  
><em>My darling dear,<em>  
><em>Love you all the time,<em>  
><em>I'm just a fool,<em>  
><em>A fool in love with you.<em>

_Earth Angel, earth angel,_  
><em>The one I adore,<em>  
><em>Love you forever and ever more,<em>  
><em>I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you…<em>

The girls moved up to tap their partner on the shoulder. Sam waited on his tap on his shoulder from Quinn, then turned to face her, taking her in his arms. Since they only had 6 boys and 7 girls, Artie got paired up with two girls, Brittany and Santana; Mercedes with Kurt; and the other usual couples. They moved into their slow waltz pattern around stage.

_Only you…can make this world seem right,_  
><em>Only you…can make the darkness bright,<em>  
><em>Only you and you alone,<em>  
><em>can thrill me like you do,<em>  
><em>and fill my heart with love for only you.<em>

_Only you…can make this change in me,_  
><em>for it's true, you are my destiny,<em>  
><em>When you hold my hand,<em>  
><em>I understand the magic that you do…<em>

_You're my dream come true,  
>my one and only you.<em>

Sam could barely concentrate on the words and his steps with Quinn in his arms. She was having trouble with her parts also. Instead of singing for an audience he was singing to her. He knew it and couldn't stop. They wound up in position to do the stroll and started singing _In The Still Of The Night_.

_Finn and Rachel: In the still of the night,_  
><em>I held you, held you tight,<em>

_Sam and Quinn: Oh I love, love you so,  
>Promise I'll never let you go,<em>

_All: In the still of the night (in the still of the night)._

_Artie, Brittany, and Santana: I remember, that night in May,_  
><em>The stars were bright up above,<em>

_Puck and Lauren: I'll hope and I'll pray,_  
><em>To keep your precious love.<em>

_Mercedes and Kurt: So before, the light,_  
><em>Hold me again,<em>

_Mike and Tina: With all your might,_

_All: In the still of the night (in the still of the night)._

_Doo-wop break_

_All: So before, the light,_  
><em>Hold me again,<em>  
><em>With all your might,<em>  
><em>In the still of the night (in the still of the night).<em>

At the end of the stroll and the 5 minutes of 50s music, they ran off stage to change costumes and returned to stage for their modern day song, _All In_ by Lifehouse. Finn and Rachel took the lead on this number, being the strongest singers of the group, with the rest of New Directions singing backup.

_All night, staring at the ceiling,_  
><em>counting for minutes I've been feeling this way,<em>  
><em>So far away and so alone.<em>

_But you know it's alright,_  
><em>I came to my senses,<em>  
><em>Letting go of my defenses,<em>  
><em>There's no way I'm giving up this time.<em>  
><em>Yeah, you know I'm right here,<em>  
><em>I'm not losing you this time.<em>

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide,  
>I'm falling harder than a landslide,<em>  
><em>I spend a week away from you last night.<em>  
><em>And now I'm calling, calling out your name,<em>  
><em>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in,<em>  
><em>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life.<em>

_There's no taking back what we've got,  
>Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long,<em>  
><em>There's no breaking up this time,<em>  
><em>And you know it's okay, I came to my senses,<em>  
><em>Letting go of my defenses,<em>  
><em>There's no way I'm giving up this time.<em>

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide,  
>I'm falling harder than a landslide,<em>  
><em>I spend a week away from you last night.<em>  
><em>And now I'm calling, calling out your name,<em>  
><em>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in,<em>  
><em>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life.<em>

_I want it, I want it, I want it,  
>I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah<em>  
><em>I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah<em>

_And I'm all in, calling out your name,  
>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life.<em>

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide,_  
><em>I'm falling harder than a landslide,<em>  
><em>I spend a week away from you last night.<em>  
><em>And now I'm calling, calling out your name,<em>  
><em>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in,<em>  
><em>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life…<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life.<em>

The song ended and everyone hit their mark at the right time. Mr. Schue was ecstatic, as were the kids. The performance was about eight and a half minutes long, just under the nine-minute rule.

"I think you all are ready for Saturday!" he shouted.

Sam saw Quinn heading for the dressing room with the other girls. He knew there had been a connection with her during _In Still Of The Night_, he felt it and he knew she did too. He caught up with her and touched her on the shoulder.

She stopped and turned around. He was standing there with one hand on his hip, the other running through his hair, shuffling his feet.

"You were great out there tonight…" he said.

"Thanks, you too," she smiled and started to turn back to the dressing room. He grabbed her elbow.

"Please Quinn…talk to me…I'm dying here…" He had pulled her close to him. She could feel his breath on her, causing goosebumps to explode all over her body. She watched his face scrunch up, and his head dropped to her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her. She felt him shaking; he was crying. "I can't do this anymore Q…"

"At home…" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, wanting so badly to just kiss him. The way he had looked at her during the stroll had her bumbling her steps and missing words and those doo-wop songs were the easiest thing to dance to. He had just taken her breath away. The way he danced the waltz with her and hearing him sing _Only You_ had melted her. She was trying to keep her composure since it was rehearsal for a competition but damn he was getting to her. When they performed _All In_, she saw all his looks and sometimes they'd come together with the dance moves and she was just ready to end whatever the argument was about.

He sniffed, swiping at his face. "Do you promise?" He was afraid it'd be the silent treatment again when they actually got home.

"I promise, Sam…walk me to my car…" It was killing her seeing his tears. This had gone on way too long. "I need to get my stuff…just wait here…" She jogged to the dressing room quickly and gathered her belongings and said goodbye to the girls. Back on stage where she told him to wait, he stood there with his backpack and blue velvet jacket.

"You look so handsome in that jacket, Sam," she said and he smiled a little. _She sounds like old Quinn, please let that be a good sign_.

They walked quickly down the main hallway of the school, out the doors to the parking lot, where they reached her car parked next to his motorcycle.

He was about to let her get in her car and drive away when he thought _no, we're talking now_.

"Quinn," he said simply, turning her around to face him. "Talk to me now." He wouldn't take his eyes off her.

He stood in front of her at her driver's side door, much like the night they got back together, then embraced her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her body to melt into his.

"I'm so sorry Quinn…please stop being mad at me…I'll trade the bike back and get the car…I'll do whatever you want…just please please love me again…" Just having her in his arms made him cry again and then he was kissing her and she was kissing him back.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry, Sam…I shouldn't have nagged you about trading your car or about being safe on the motorcycle. I hate that we haven't talked in a month. I never stopped loving you…god how I've missed you…"

Holding her in his arms again after the silent treatment for a month was indescribable.

"I've been such a stubborn jerk, Q, please forgive me…"

"I just felt like I suddenly didn't know the man I'm going to marry. Who knew you rode motorcycles? It kinda freaked me out…"

They stood there kissing for a bit longer, having missed that simple bit of intimacy for the last month, and were soon on the edge of making out.

"Let's go home Sam…come to my room…" she said, kissing him again and turning to get in her car.

He stood there watching her drive away and then shook himself out of his trance and followed her home.

At her house, he went directly to her room, shutting and locking her door, finding her changed into her nightshirt and laying on her bed.

"Is it okay if I…like, get ready for sleep too?" he asked hesitantly, meaning _can I strip down to my undies? _She nodded at him. He slowly took off his clothes down to his boxers and stepped into the bathroom quickly not only to pee but also collect his thoughts.

Back in her room, he came over to her bed. She drew her knees up so he could crawl over to his usual side. He lay on his back like she was. Tentatively, he reached for her hand between them and found it. They both started talking at once then.

"Sam, I'm so sorry…I hate fighting with you…"

"No I'm sorry Q…please don't be mad anymore…"

They both looked at each other. "I've missed you." They said it at the same time.

They pressed their bodies together quickly, kissing passionately. He ran a hand up her thigh and found her naked under her night shirt. His fingers ghosted over her hip, barely on her butt, up her back, pressing her closer to him. He ran his hand back down slowly, stopping on her butt, moving his hand down lower, squeezing her there. She was moving her hand along his flank, to his hip, his thigh, sliding her hand up and cupping his balls gently, running her hand up his length as he hardened against her. He gently moved his hand to her vagina and ran a finger over her clit and down her folds finding her wet.

"Q…it's been so long…" he mumbled to her. She pulled at his hips to move him on top of her.

"Please Sam…now…" She felt his erection pushing against her through his boxers and moved the boxers down. She felt him reaching for a condom.

"Not tonight Sam…"

"What?" He was confused. Was she stopping him _now_?

"Just make love to me…" she whispered, moving a hand between them to guide him up to her pussy, rubbing him against her.

He slipped down and pushed into her, moaning.

"Shit Q…I need to get that condom on…_now_…" he groaned.

"No, we're safe…I promise you…" At least she hoped so. She had been on the pill for a month and was getting ready to start her period so even if the pill hadn't kicked in she still shouldn't be ovulating. _Too much thinking to do just to have sex_ she thought.

He was pushing in and out quickly and moaning with every thrust. She was pretty sure he wasn't going to last as long as she needed him to, so she moved a hand down between them and began rubbing her clit.

"Sam…feels so good…keep going…" she mumbled.

"Feels too good Q…oh shit shit shit…" he suddenly pulled out, grabbing his penis and shot up on her nightshirt. "Oh fuck yes…" he was still stroking himself as he emptied himself onto her pajamas.

"God Sam…so hot….oh my god…it hit my chin….oh shit….oh shit…." That was when he realized she was finishing herself off. He sat on his knees, watching her through her orgasm, still gently stroking himself.

"Q…that was some hot makeup sex…" He was still trying to regain control of his breathing. "What did you mean by 'safe'?"

She was still breathing heavily. "The pill…I got started on the pill a month ago…"

"Wow…why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"You came home on a motorcycle!" she said. _Uh-oh_ he thought _there it is_.

Then, she said, "I suppose that makes us even…I didn't tell you about the pill and you didn't tell me about the bike." And she kind of chuckled. _Thank god, I thought we were going to argue naked and that'd be dangerous for my wang _he thought.

"I can get you a clean nightshirt…" he offered and got up, feeling his knees could handle it finally, and dug around in her dresser drawer finding her pajamas. She took the one off that he came all over and threw it in her hamper, going to the bathroom. Out of the bathroom, she pulled on the clean nightshirt and climbed back into bed with Sam, now in his boxers.

"You hit my chin…" she said.

"Oh god…with what? My head? I'm sorry…I didn't hurt you, did I?" he said, thinking his head didn't hurt and oh my god who headbutts a girl during sex?

She giggled and he died a little inside. "No silly…with your…stuff…"

"Oh! Really? All the way up there? Wow…impressive…" he mumbled.

They curled up together in their usual spoon position after Quinn set her alarm.

"More talk tomorrow Sam…I want to learn more about the man I'm marrying…" she said, sleepily.

"I'm still so sorry Q…I should've talked to you first before doing something like that. Will you still go for a ride on it with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, yes I will Sam…I love you…" she mumbled.

"Mmmm…I love you…" he answered, falling asleep.

**A/N: This was kind of long, hope you liked the ending! Would never break these two up (I'm talking to you glee!). Thanks as always for reading/reviewing! You guys _rawk_!**


	41. Chapter 41

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, McKinley High, other location

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Mid October

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam and Quinn made up for lost time the next few days, namely in her bed, in her car, on the couch, on the bus, whenever they found themselves alone together. At Sectionals, during the performance, he could've sworn his knees were still weak from that morning's escapade before they left her house. They took first place at Sectionals and were excited about that. The bus trip home was quite exciting as well since they managed to share a seat toward the back of the bus, no one around to bother them, and Quinn just happy they had changed out of their show costumes into sweats and t-shirts as Sam made a huge mess on both of them. Sam was thinking he was not capable of producing so much semen, he was having so many orgasms. He counted 3 each day on Saturday and Sunday. On Monday night, Quinn told him she needed to take a break and catch up on her homework. He agreed, so they settled in to do that at the kitchen table, but he still wound up getting a handjob and repaying the favor to her later in her bedroom.

They spent time talking about their childhoods, getting to know each other better. Quinn told him how she was chubby as a kid until she got into cheerleading (_I was a cute chubby kid though_), she had worn glasses and now had contacts (he made her dig out her glasses so he could see her in them), had been a girl scout for a couple years in grade school (why she enjoyed camping), had been best friends with Santana and Brittany through middle school but in high school they grew apart (_when we noticed boys or when Santana and Brittany noticed each other_ she said snorting), her first boyfriend had been Finn (_I guess that's why I thought I loved him_), she loved a good romance novel, her favorite colors were pink and purple, and she loved grilled cheese with bacon.

He told her he'd always been teased about his big lips for as long as he could remember so it really didn't bother him at this point (she made a point to tell him she loved those lips, especially when they were pressed on her), he had perfect eyesight and perfect teeth but he didn't know how because he loved sweets, he had been a cub scout in Tennessee but got bored with it, he still missed his best friend from Tennessee (a kid named Blaze Williams; he had known him since kindergarten), he had played football, baseball, basketball for as long he could remember but was still nerdy with his comic book obsession, his grampa taught him to ride a motorcycle and how to swim, he really didn't like the all-boys school his parents had tried him in (_too many franks and beans if you know what I mean_ he said), he had had a couple girlfriends in Tennessee, nothing serious (_that's how I learned what gave me a boner though_), he disliked reading but loved looking at pictures, his favorite color is blue, any shade, and he loved grilled chicken.

They still didn't get around to telling each other their middle names.

On Tuesday after school for Glee rehearsal, since they had won first place at Sectionals and had decided to hold a fundraiser to raise money for Regionals, they were going to work on the posters for the fundraiser, taking a day off from actually rehearsing. Regionals were being held in Louisville, Kentucky, so it was going to be an overnighter for the Glee Club. The group had finally decided on a car wash as they felt a bake sale wouldn't cut it or selling crap to friends and family wouldn't raise the money either. People always wanted their cars washed though. They were all in the choir room working on the poster boards provided by the art class but were running short on markers. Sam volunteered to run over to Target to pick up some more. For a moment, he considered taking Quinn with him and sneaking away for a little somethin'-somethin', but she looked happy working with her friends and she had told him she needed a break so he pecked her on the cheek, told her he loved her and would be right back.

"Love you too Sammy!" she called as he left the room. A little over an hour later, she was by his side at the hospital.

"Where the heck is Sam? Why's it taking him so long?" Mercedes asked Quinn. Quinn shrugged and looked at the time. He had been gone about 40 minutes.

"I mean, Target is only like 10 minutes away. Is it taking him this long to find the damn markers?" Lauren said.

Trying not to show her worry, Quinn said, "Oh, he's probably checking out those action figures he likes. Or maybe looking at comic books. You know Sam."

Ten minutes later and still no Sam, Quinn's cell phone rang with a number she didn't recognize. The other kids immediately quieted when they heard her kind of cry and say _oh god oh god _and drop her phone. She collapsed in the nearest chair, looking shocked. The girls all crowded around her, and Tina picked her phone up to see if anyone was still on the other end. It was Sam's mom calling from the hospital. She asked if someone could bring Quinn there...Sam had been admitted after having an accident on the motorcycle. Tina assured her they'd be right there and hung up.

"C'mon Quinn...Sam needs you now. We need to go. Mercedes, come with me..." Tina said, suddenly being authoritative. She took Quinn's arm and Mercedes took the other arm and they somehow got Quinn standing and moving toward the door.

"Should we go?" Rachel asked concerned.

"We'll let you know what's up soon. His mom said he's okay, not serious, just shaken up..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sam wasn't quite sure what happened. One minute he was sitting on his bike waiting to turn right onto a four-lane highway to head back to the school, the next minute he was being loaded into an ambulance. As it turned out, the truck behind him saw it all and the driver of the truck probably saved his life. Sam was pulling out into the lane closest to him when an oncoming driver swerved into that lane, causing Sam to lose control of his motorcycle in some heavy gravel, taking the bike down suddenly on its side. The guy driving the truck was about to pull forward and had thought _where'd the kid on the bike go? _when his kid sitting on the passenger side said _dad the guy on the motorcycle fell over! _He turned his truck off and turned on the blinkers and got out to see what the hell was going on. He found Sam under the bike, squirming, so he told his son to pull the guy as much as he could while he lifted the motorcycle off him. Once they got the motorcycle off Sam and pulled him away from the highway traffic, the guy called 911 because Sam had sat up and taken his helmet off but was bleeding around the side of his head and saying _god that hurts_.

"What's your name son?" the guy asked him.

"What? Where am I?" Sam answered.

"Just sit tight...they're sending help..."

Then he threw up and passed out.

The ambulance got there within 5 minutes, had him loaded up and taken to the hospital in another 5 minutes. He was responsive by that time but still confused about what was going on. They found a phone number in his wallet and called his parents first. They got to the hospital shortly thereafter. The emergency room told his parents he most likely had a mild concussion from banging his head on the pavement when he lost control of the bike (_good thing he had a helmet on_ they said) and some abrasions and bruises from where he fell on his right side but was otherwise stable. They wanted to keep him overnight for observation. They moved him to a room and that's when his mom called Quinn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"No. No...I can't do it. I'm not going in there..." Quinn stopped in the parking lot of the hospital, her arms crossed in front of her, her jaw set. She had not been in a hospital since giving birth to Beth and walking out without her and now this...no way could she walk in there and see Sam lying in a bed. Nope. No way.

Tina said quietly but firmly, "He needs you Quinn. His mom said he's fine, just shaken up. You need to man up and get your ass in there and be there for him. C'mon, let's go..." She pulled at her gently.

"Nope. I bitched at him about that damn motorcycle and about him getting hurt on it and now look what's happened. I can't do it. No." Mercedes looked at Tina. Quinn was just standing there stonefaced, not moving.

"Are you or are you not his fiancée Quinn Fabray? We thought you two made some sort of commitment to one another, blah blah blah. If you were already married would you be standing out here _not with him_?" Mercedes demanded in her face. "Get your big girl panties on and LET'S GO!"

"He'd be there for you in a heartbeat, Quinn," Tina said to her quietly.

Quinn looked at them. "Stay with me please..." her voice shaky. She started moving toward the entrance.

"Have you called her? Where is she? God my head hurts..." Sam was complaining as Quinn stood outside his dim room. _At least he sounds like himself_ she thought. From the doorway, she could see him, lying on his left side facing away from the door, in a hideous hospital gown but still in his boxers _thank god or else he'd be mooning the entire hospital hallway and me and Mercedes and Tina_. He had a bandage on the right side of his head and was hooked up to an IV. _Okay, I can hear him talking, I see him, I have to do this…I can do this _she told herself.

"See Q? He's bitching and moaning, sounds like Sam. He's asking for _you _girlfriend..." Mercedes whispered to her. His dad was sitting in a chair right in front of him and his mom was over by the window looking out but turned and caught Quinn's eye. She came over to the door to meet her. She walked the girls to a nearby waiting room.

"He's groggy but coming around. He's worried that you will think it was his fault. He's dizzy if he tries to sit up so that's been a challenge. They said it should only last a few hours and then start wearing off since apparently it's a minor concussion. It's a good thing that guy behind him saw what happened for the most part and was able to move him away from traffic on the highway. We've called Bill to see if he can follow Seth over to where it happened and get the motorcycle, apparently it's just on the side of the road. Do you know what he was doing or where he was going?" his mom filled them in.

"He had run to Target for more markers for posters we're making for Glee, Mrs. Evans," Tina said.

"Oh, well that would explain the bag full of markers and a little doll figure they found at the scene," she sighed. Somehow Quinn managed a small smile thinking _action figures_ _not dolls _and then inhaled sharply thinking of how they had been discussing that at school when she had received the call from his mom.

"You ready to see him? He's been asking for you since we got here..." his mom asked Quinn, sensing her hesitancy. Quinn looked at her friends.

"Can they come in with me? I need them for support, I think," Quinn said quietly.

"I don't think he'd mind...he's a little out of it anyway with the pain meds and anti-nausea meds they're giving him," his mom said and smiled.

"Okay, I think I'm ready..." His mom took Quinn's hand and walked back to his room with the three girls.

At the doorway, they could still hear Sam complaining, this time about his hip. His dad saw them there and got up so there'd be room for the additional visitors. He and Sam's mom decided to take a break and get a snack and let the girls visit with him.

Quinn walked around his bed and took the seat his dad had been sitting in. Sam had apparently drifted off when he realized he didn't have an audience to bitch to and was just laying there snoozing. Tina whispered, "We can come back later, okay?" Quinn nodded at them. She reached over to him to touch his cheek. His eyes flew open at her touch.

"Oh hey Quinnie...good to see ya..." he smiled kind of groggily.

"Sam, you sure gave us quite a scare," she said, trying to keep from crying.

"I did? What'd I do? Damn my head hurts..." Then, he tried to sit up. "Where've you been Q?" The dizziness hit him and his eyes rolled around his head. "Oh shit..." He kind of fell back to the pillow.

"Sam, just lay back...you're making yourself dizzy," she said.

"I totally fucked up _big time_ Quinn..." He sounded like he was on drugs.

"No Sam...it wasn't your fault...it was just a stupid accident...I'm just freaked out a little, seeing you in here..." she said, pretty sure he wasn't following any of that.

"God Quinn...I think I need to pee..." He sounded lucid to her just then so she found the nurses call light and hit it.

The nurse came in. "How're you feeling Mr. Evans?" He just groaned.

"He said he had to go to the bathroom..." Quinn answered for him. "Can he even get up?"

"Not right now...he'll have to use a urinal," the nurse said and pulled one from a cabinet, a plastic jug that reminded Quinn of an orange juice container without a lid.

"Are you his...?" the nurse asked.

"Fiancée," Quinn answered.

"Do you think he can handle this or do you want to help him or I can, either way it doesn't matter," the nurse told her.

"What does he have to do?" Quinn asked, a little mortified.

The nurse explained he just basically peed in the jug and since he was already on his side he was already in position; she would just need to hold it in place for him. _Oh god_ Quinn thought _he is so getting paid back when I have our babies_. "Just leave the urinal in the bathroom; the doctor wanted a specimen for a urinalysis." _And I have to carry it across the room? Okay, okay, just keep telling yourself this situation could be way worse._

"Okay, Sam...I'm gonna help you with this but you so owe me...scoot over to the side of the bed," she told him. He moved over painfully. _Thank god this thing has a handle _she thought.

"Sam, wake up. Do you still need to go?"

He nodded. "What am I doing?"

"Sam," He looked at her. "I've got this jug here and that's what you're going to pee in...you gotta help me though."

"Yeah, yeah, I know...I did this a while ago...just hold it steady..." He had moments of clarity so she hoped the dizziness was wearing off.

They somehow managed to get it to work; she couldn't watch, just held it up to him while he did his thing until he _ahhed_ and pulled his boxers back up. She then practically ran to the bathroom with it, her arms completely outstretched in front of her, trying not to jostle it or even look at it.

She returned to sit at his bedside. He opened his eyes and it was like he realized she was actually there.

"Oh my god Q...I am so sorry..." His face scrunched up. _God please no tears...I can't take it if he cries dear god _she thought.

"Sam, you need to relax, okay? It totally was an accident. You're going to be fine, just kind of jacked up right now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," she said, sounding suddenly like the voice of reason when just 15 minutes ago she couldn't get herself to walk inside the hospital.

"I'll get rid of the bike...I was so stupid and you were right..." he sniffed, closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep again. She realized she had been gripping his hand tightly. She let go of him and sat up straight, exhaling and looking around his room for the first time. At least he was in there alone, no neighbor. There was a couch that she assumed she'd sleep on and a recliner type chair, a TV hung high in the corner of the room. She saw a clear plastic bag lying on the couch that said "personal belongings" and contained what appeared to be the clothes and shoes he was wearing that day and the Target sack. She pulled the Target sack out and saw the markers and a Star Wars action figure. _Oh dear god it came with a light saber_ she noticed. She put it all back in the sack. He was groaning again, trying to sit up.

"Sam..." she said, turning back to him.

"No, I feel like sitting up a little..." he said, sounding more himself. "So, what happened?"

She told him what they knew and he grimaced, reaching up to the side of his head feeling the bandage.

"God Q...I was going to take you with me..." he mumbled. "That makes me feel sick...you could've been on the bike with me. I could've hurt you too." He gingerly relaxed back against the pillows. "Where's the buttons for this bed? I wanna sit up." They were fiddling with the buttons when a doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. Evans! I'm Dr. Ward, a neurologist here at Lima Memorial. Seems you gave everyone quite a scare today on your motorcycle..."

"Yeah, I guess..." Sam mumbled.

The doctor looked at Quinn. "And you are?"

"His fiancée, Quinn," She shook the doctor's hand. He looked back and forth between them and noticed the ring on her finger.

"Great! So, how are you feeling now Sam?" he asked, turning his attention to Sam and beginning his exam.

"Ugh...sore...my head hurts...the whole right side of my body hurts. Dizzy..." Sam told him.

"It seems you most likely have a concussion from when you hit your head on the pavement. Good thing you had your helmet on. You vomited at the scene of the accident, which is a real good indicator of a concussion. The dizziness should start wearing off soon. You shook your brain around inside your skull basically so it needs to recuperate from all that action." The doctor was checking his eyes with a pen light, feeling his neck, pushing his belly. "Can you sit on the edge of the bed? I'll check your reflexes..." Sam slowly sat up and managed to stay there long enough for the doctor to tap his knees and then helped him back to an almost supine position. "We're going to keep you overnight to observe you, make sure the dizziness passes and rehydrate you. Let me check that head wound...must be where you hit the inside of the helmet..." He lifted the bandage gently and said it was a minor laceration, nothing to be concerned about except his hair growing back from where they shaved it. Sam groaned.

"When can he get up and walk around?" Quinn asked, thinking _I am not holding that urinal for him again_.

"Whenever he feels he can handle it but his bed has an alarm since he's a fall risk so he needs to call for a nurse to help him up...if he gets out of bed the alarm will sound," Dr. Ward explained.

"I've got school tomorrow..." Sam said.

"You'll be out of school for at least the rest of this week, Sam," the doctor said. He wrote a few things in Sam's chart.

"Any other questions? Unless things change, I think we can hold off on any imaging studies of the brain. I expect Sam to make a full recovery. It's never any fun to lay a motorcycle down; I've had to do it myself in the past. From what I understand, this incident was unavoidable. I've written for every 2 hours neuro checks so don't expect to get a full night's rest here Sam...the nurses will be in every couple hours to bug you!" Sam managed a smile. "I've also written orders for pain meds and anti-nausea meds if you need them, just call the nurse if you're having pain or nausea."

"It was nice to meet you both although under crummy circumstances. Take care Sam..." And the doctor was gone.

"He was cool," Sam said.

"Yeah, I liked him..." Quinn answered. "I think your parents got lost though." Sam kind of laughed.

"C'mere..." he whispered to her. She stood up and moved over to his bedside. He reached for her hand and pulled her down close to him.

"I am truly sorry for this...please kiss me and tell me you're not mad..."

She looked at him, tears welling up again in his eyes making her tear up, and she gently pressed her lips against his. "I'm not mad...I freaking love you...I _was_ scared though..."

"Wait. Were Tina and 'Cedes in here earlier?" he asked her.

She chuckled. "Yeah, they brought me here from school."

"Dear god, Q, I'm totally not wearing anything! Jesus...I didn't pee in front of them, did I?"

"No silly, they were gone by then...you had like nodded off when I first got here," she said, laughing now. "They all want to come see you...the Glee people...do you want visitors?"

"Maybe later tonight? I'll see how I feel..." he said, resting against the pillows again. "Hey...thanks for not saying _I told you so_."

"I'm not going to say that Sam..." she said, picking up his hand.

"I think my head feels clearer now or the medicine is wearing off or something," he said smiling a little.

His parents came into his room, followed by Bill and Judy.

"Gosh Sam, thanks for giving us all a heart attack!" Bill said. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah Bill, I'm feeling better. Sorry about all the worry...just a stupid accident," Sam said.

"Sam, anything you need you just tell Quinnie," Judy Fabray squeezed his hand standing next to Quinn and he about freaked out.

"We're going to get your motorcycle and bring it back to the house...I wonder if it'll start?" his dad asked.

"I dunno...thanks dad..."

"Quinn, have you had anything to eat?" Sam's mom asked her.

Quinn thought, nothing since lunchtime and somehow it was now getting dark outside. "No, I guess not. I'm going to need a change of clothes too...I'm staying here tonight..."

"Oh, well when the men get back I'll have Bill run me home and I'll grab you some things, okay? What about Sam? Does he need some clothes for later?" Judy asked.

"Probably...he has a hamper of clean clothes in the family room...just grab sweats and a t-shirt. And yeah, I could go for something to eat…" Quinn told her.

"I'm kinda hungry too," Sam added. _He's definitely sounding back to normal_ Quinn thought.

"Call the nurse and see what they say about you trying to eat something tonight..." He found the button and called.

The nurse popped in, and he asked if he could eat. She said the doctor had said if he felt up to it he could try it but she'd order him something from the kitchen, like clear liquids to start him off on something easy. Quinn went onto the cafeteria because she realized she was starving now that her nerves had finally calmed down. When she returned, Sam was in his room alone.

"It's boring when everyone leaves me..." he grumbled.

"Where did everyone run off to?" she asked him. He said home, to get his motorcycle, to get food.

"Let me call up the Glee peeps...you seem to be feeling better and they're fairly good company, most of the time..." she laughed and picked up her phone to send the text.

_Come see Sam...he's bored! Wants to see you all!_ _Room 428_ her message read.

Mr. Schuester showed up first about 5 minutes later.

"Were you actually in the hospital Mr. Schue?" Quinn laughed, relaxing on the couch.

"I was! Just down the hall with some of the younger kids, in the oncology wing...something I do once a month..." he said. "Sam! You look kinda rough..."

"I feel kinda rough Mr. Schue..." Quinn listened to their conversation for a while and then found herself looking out the window at a pretty park lit up at nighttime. Before she realized it, she had dozed off. At some point, someone covered her up with a blanket. She woke up some time later to find the entire Glee Club squeezed into his room and crowded around his bed listening to his story. He seemed a lot better, nearly back to normal. He had received his clear liquids and polished those off (popsicle, jello, juice, and Sprite).

"Nice to see you join the land of the living Q..." Puckerman said, noticing she was awake.

"Shut it Puck..." she mumbled. She pushed past him and Lauren to get to Sam. "How're you feeling?"

"A ton better...they've been keeping me entertained while you were out..." he said, smiling. "Your mom brought us clothes."

"I can't believe that huge gash on his head...poor Sammy!" Santana said. _Oh now all of a sudden she likes him? _Quinn thought.

"Yeah, dude, you're such a badass, crashing your bike, dude!" Puck said. _Why are you making it sound cool dumbass?_ Quinn thought.

"We're just glad you weren't hurt more seriously, Sam..." Rachel said and Finn nodded. _That was actually kind_ Quinn thought.

"I still am craving Cadbury eggs," Lauren added to no one in particular.

"What kind of duck lays those eggs Lauren?" Brittany asked her and the room got silent. Sam laughed; he thought it was hilarious.

"Britt, they're _candy _eggs..." Santana whispered.

"So, a candy duck? I just don't know!" Brittany responded.

"Ask Lord Tubbers then!" Santana said exasperated with the whole conversation.

"We were all so scared Sam," Tina said and they nodded.

"Thanks for your, uh, concern, I guess. It was cool that you all came to see me even though I'm lying here in my underwear..." Sam said, blushing a little. _These people know way too much about my business_ he thought.

"Hey, guys, it's like 9:30, we probably ought to be leaving, give them some rest. Take care Sam...we'll see ya soon!" Mercedes said. The kids started saying their goodbyes and leaving. Sam and Quinn were finally left alone.

"You want the TV on? There's probably something sport related on somewhere..." she said.

"Nah...just talk to me..."

"Okay. I do need to ask you about this..." She pulled the Star Wars action figure out of the Target sack. "What exactly were you thinking when you bought this today?"

He smiled. "The light saber obviously Quinn!"

She smiled too. "Sam, I am so happy to see you back to yourself. You just don't know how upset I was..." she said.

"I know, I'm sorry...I hate that I did that to you and my parents and hell even your parents..."

"Sam...I couldn't even walk into this hospital today I was so scared. 'Cedes and Tina had to pep talk me and then literally drag me in here...I'm the one who's sorry. When they said you'd be at my side in a heartbeat I finally moved. They told me to 'man up'. I was just terrified, Sam, of seeing you _not you_, you know?"

He looked at her for a moment. "You did it though. You got in here and see I'm nearly as good as new. Actually, I'm calling the nurse now...gotta pee...unless you wanna do the urinal thing again?"

Her eyes got huge. "Once was enough, for real. You just wait til I have your baby, Sam Evans. You'll repay me the favor, I'm sure..." She knew he had no idea what having a baby entailed, recalling their conversation about periods. She'd have lots of fun stuff to share with him then. She smiled.

"That's a devilish grin Q..." he said.

The nurse came in and got him to the bathroom. He was a little dizzy when he stood up and walked. She suggested he sit down to do whatever he needed to do, and Quinn heard him groan. He came back to the bed and rested back on the pillows, obviously winded from just that short trip.

"I seriously have not sat down to pee since I was like 6, oh my god..." he whined. "Actually, I feel so much better just lying in the bed. The getting up and walking stuff is for the birds. I think I'll just get one of those urinals for the next time and sit up and do it 'cause I don't like being dizzy when I walk and pee."

"I think they want you to get up and move around if you are able to..." she said. "But don't overdo it." She got up and started going through the bag of clothes her mother had brought her. "I think she emptied my entire dresser in this bag!" She found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to relax in.

"Hey Q...c'mere..." he said quietly, watching her change. "Lay up here with me for a while..."

"Sam, we'll get in trouble, the nurses will throw me out..."

"Not to do anything...just so I can be close to you...I feel like I've been trapped in this bed all day...please..."

She sighed. She went to the door of his room and pushed it closed, then at his bed she turned the alarm off and made sure the bars were up so he wouldn't fall off the bed and then she dropped the bars on the other side so he could scoot back and let her lay down next to him for a while.

It was odd to have him behind her on his left side when he was usually on his right. "My arm is sore so I'm just gonna put it up on your hip, okay?" he asked her.

"Just don't hurt yourself Sam..." she said quietly, feeling him put his right arm gently along her side.

"I'm sorry I scared you today. I was scared too, ya know," he said quietly behind her. _It seems like all he has done is apologize to me _she thought.

"I know Sam…we all were scared. I don't want to lose you...jesus..._ever_..." She recalled getting the call from his mom, saying there had been an accident, he was in the hospital, and she had just went blank, not able to process those words.

"I just kept asking for you and no one knew where you were and I needed you so bad..." She felt him trembling behind her. _Please no tears please no tears_ she thought. He sniffed. That made her cry.

"What if we had still been broke up Q? Or whatever we were? That about killed me...if this happened and you weren't here...I don't know what I'd do..."

She flipped over slowly to face him. "We were never broke up Sam...just having an argument I guess. Even if we were fighting and something like this happened I still would've got to you."

He kissed her and let her brush away his tears. "I'm so glad you never laugh at me..."

"Why would I laugh at you?" she asked confused.

"Umm, have you not noticed? I cry all the fucking time. I'm the one who needs to man up obviously," he said, kind of feeling disgusted with himself.

"Sam...you just have emotions and aren't afraid to share them and you're sensitive and that's cool with me. And we both cry a lot." That made them laugh.

"Happy tears are okay...I'm not down with the sad tears," he said. "Kiss me again."

She complied. "Will you cry when we get married?" she asked him quietly.

"Yep..." She kissed him.

"Will you cry when we have a baby?"

"Yep..." She kissed him again.

"Will you cry when our baby gets married?"

"Yep...and that kid will be so embarrassed by their daddy..." She kissed him again.

"I love you Sam...don't ever scare me like this again dammit..." she said to him. "I need to go to my bed...they'll be coming in to do your checks or whatever soon." She kissed him again and scooted out of his bed, putting the bar back up and turning the alarm back on. She had just made herself somewhat comfortable on the sleeper couch and pulled a sheet up to her chin when the nurse came in. She watched Sam roll over on his back, sporting an erection. _He is definitely back to normal_ she thought smiling at him.

"How're you feeling Mr. Evans?" she asked him. "You look a little flushed...everything okay?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, just sore...still a little dizzy when I get up to walk...is that normal?" he asked.

"Oh yeah...it should wear off soon also...just make sure you call for one of us to help you up, okay? Let's check your blood pressure..."

The rest of the night was spent much the same way. They'd just fall asleep and be woke up again by someone checking Sam. He managed to get up a couple times through the night to go to the bathroom and said the dizziness was fading. Finally, at 6 a.m., they told Sam it'd be closer to 10 before someone was bugging him and they'd bring him a real breakfast to try.

"Good, I'm starving..." he mumbled.

"Hey Quinn, when we get back to your house, am I still sleeping on the couch? Do you think your mom would let me crash in the guestroom for a while, til this soreness goes away and my head stops aching?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like we're going to breaking my bed anytime soon..." He groaned at the thought of that not happening.

"Ugh...what happens if we're like doing it and I get dizzy?" he asked her.

"I don't know...ask the doctor," she replied.

"Are you serious? I can't ask him something like that...god!" he said shocked.

"Why not? It's a good legitimate question...if you won't ask, I will," she said. He rolled his eyes.

He was eating his breakfast when the doctor made his rounds, asking how Sam was doing and doing his exam.

"You seem much improved, Mr. Evans," Dr. Ward said. "Any questions before I send you home?" Sam looked at Quinn.

"What about sex?" Sam asked bluntly.

"What about it? Are you cleared to have intercourse? My best advice is go with how you feel. If you're still a little dizzy, hold off a few days. It'll probably be a week or so before you feel 100% to return to all normal activity. Your blood pressure, heart rate, and other vital signs have been perfectly normal throughout your entire stay so what might bother you during intercourse would be the movement, that might increase the dizziness. Might need to stay still for a while." He shook Sam's hand, smiled at Quinn, and was out of there.

Sam looked over to Quinn. "So you get to do all the work!"

The hospital didn't discharge him until nearly 4 o'clock that afternoon and by that time he was getting up out of bed and moving around the room on his own.

"I wonder what my motorcycle looks like. I guess they got it started and got it home last night," Quinn missed all that while she had been napping. "Hope it's not too bad, so I can get a good trade on it."

"Sam..."

"Quinn, I honestly wouldn't feel comfortable on it now, after this. I told you, this truly scared me. I see where you are coming from about the safety issue. It was another driver's fault that caused all this and that sucks. What if it had been worse? God, what if I had you on it?" he said, sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to put on his sweats. She was sitting on the couch, looking at the park.

"That's scary...that it could've been worse..." she said, trying not to turn her thoughts to that possibility.

"I'll see if I can get my Corsica back...I like it better than your car for doing it anyway," he laughed, getting her attention. "Your car is way too small."

"It seemed to work just fine for you last week, if I recall correctly," she said, giggling.

"After I contorted into a pretzel!" he said laughing. "No contorting now...me sore."

"Maybe I'll give you a massage?" she said.

"Oh, that'd help the muscles!" he smiled, thinking of how awesome that'd be.

"I just want to get you home Samuel..." she said, getting up and going to him, standing between his legs, kissing him a little, running her hands gently up his thighs to his hips, running a thumb gently over the front of his sweats, sucking her breath in when she felt his hardness.

"I want to get home Quinn..." he said, returning her kisses, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist so that his hands were resting on her ass, pulling her closer to him as he scooted to the edge of the bed, trying to make a little connection. He had just mumbled _my light saber is activated_ and she smiled at him but they were then interrupted by his parents, there to take them home.

"Well, you definitely look like you're feeling better!" his mom said as Quinn backed away from him quickly. _What gave it away? My boner?_he thought.

"Yeah, much much better...thanks for getting the bike yesterday dad...there were so many people here when you stopped in," Sam said.

"Those kids are great," his dad said. "It was like a weird party in here." Sam and Quinn laughed. If only his parents knew how they all fussed and fought over the dumbest things.

"Can you help me with my shirt Q?" he asked her. She helped him work his sore right arm through the arm hole then somehow got it over his head and other arm. "Yeah, that's a bitch."

"Language Samuel," his mother said, her back to him. He smirked at Quinn.

The nurse came in with Sam's discharge paperwork and a wheelchair.

"You have got to be kidding me...I really don't need a wheelchair now," he said.

"Liability concerns, Mr. Evans. Hospital policy...we roll you down to your vehicle. Curbside service with a smile!" the nurse said, smiling.

"Alright, let's roll..." he said, getting in the wheelchair.

At home, they got him settled in on a couch in the family room so they could watch TV. Stevie and Stacey got to see him finally; they had stayed some with Bill and Judy while their parents were at the hospital. Stacey was crying; she had been so worried about Sam. "Please don't ride it anymore Sammy."

He looked up at Quinn and kind of shrugged. "I don't think I will be Stace."

"Hey buddy, I'm okay...you can hug me..." he said to Stevie who was standing off to the side, acting afraid to go to Sam.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you Sammy..." he said quietly.

"Nah, buddy, you can't hurt me...gimme a hug!" His little brother finally warmed up and went to him. It kind of messed with Sam how his accident affected his siblings so adversely.

He had them stay there with him and Quinn and watch TV until their bedtime. Sam and Quinn watched a little more TV after his siblings went downstairs and then she helped him upstairs to the guestroom.

"How's the dizziness? Have you felt any? Still sore? Do you need anything in here? More pillows? Blankets? What? Anything?" she fired off tons of questions at him.

"Umm, no dizziness, still sore, I'm good in here Q...it'll be nice to be right across the hall from you...in the same bed would rock..." he said, laughing, sitting on the bed. "Help me with these sweats?"

She came over to him. "Lift up a little," she said quietly. He lifted his hips off the bed and she tugged his sweats down past his butt and then off his legs. "What about your shirt?"

"I think I'll leave it on so I don't have to lift my right arm," he mumbled.

She plumped up some pillows and helped him lay back. The bruises on his right arm from his shoulder to elbow and on his right leg from his hip to knee were standing out more.

"How much hair did they shave?" he asked her. She looked at his head.

"Not very much at all…I bet you can't even tell once the bandage is gone," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Blanket?" she asked him, and he nodded. She pulled one up over him.

"Do you need anything else Sam?" she asked, kissing his forehead.

"Kiss me…" he whispered, and she kissed him on the lips, lingering there for a bit.

"I'll be across the hall if you need me, okay?" she told him. He mumbled _okay…sweet dreams_. His eyes fluttered closed.

She went to her room and collected all her blankets and pillows and went back to his room and set up a bed on the floor and fell asleep there.

**A/N: This was kind of long...Sam couldn't get by having that motorcycle without some drama and also I felt this brought them closer together as they get closer to tying the know. Hope you like it! Thanks, as always, for your time when reading/reviewing! I love the reviews...keep 'em coming! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, various locations

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Mid October

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

In the morning, he woke up facing the wall. _God I'm sore…this is awful_ he thought, rolling onto his back and swinging his legs off the side of the bed, nearly stepping on Quinn's head.

"Dear god Q!" he said kind of loudly.

"What? What'd I do?" she said mostly asleep, pushing herself up on her elbows looking from side to side. "Where the hell am I?"

"Quinn, you're on the floor…I damn near squished your head!" Sam said from above her.

"Oh, hi Sam…sleep well?" she asked, rolling over on her back to stretch and yawn.

"Not bad…how about you?" he said, chuckling.

"A little stiff but you know…" she answered, sitting up.

"Aren't you going to school?" he asked her.

"I took yesterday, today, and Friday off to be with you. I called Garrity's to let them know what happened, and I took some time off from the bistro," she said.

"You are the best Q…" he said. "Listen, can you walk with me to the bathroom? I'm afraid I'll get dizzy when I stand up."

"Sure Sam, which bathroom?"

"I guess the one in the hall…"

She stood up next to him and took his arm. "Just go slow…" He stood up slowly, swayed a bit and then steadied himself, and told her he was ready to go. They made it down the hall to the bathroom and she told him maybe he shouldn't stand there to do his thing and he groaned but mumbled _okay_. She waited outside the bathroom but heard him groan _god_ once or twice.

Back in his room, he got back in his sweats for the day and they wandered downstairs to spend the day watching TV and reading. Sam's parents checked in on them, as did Bill and Judy.

As the day wore on, Sam felt better on his feet, even returning from the bathroom once saying _I stood up the whole time! _They talked about their wedding and ideas for it and looked at wedding bands online. They decided to work on a guest list the next day.

That evening, she got Sam upstairs and drew him a bubble bath. She washed his back and chest and arms and let him wash his lower area. She then washed his hair gently, removing the bandage and cleaning the wound, which thankfully was healing quickly. After his bath, she just stuck a band-aid on it and it covered it completely. He put on clean boxers and lay down on the guestroom bed. She sat next to him and rubbed his back with some of her lotions and then massaged his sore right side carefully. He rolled onto his back.

"Can you do the fronts of my thighs?" he asked, his eyes closed. She got on her knees between his legs and rubbed lotion into each thigh, kneading the muscles all the way up under each leg of his boxers and down to his knees, watching him wince a bit when she worked his right leg. It was getting difficult to ignore his boner.

"Ohhhh…Quinn…kiss me there…please…" He hooked a thumb in his boxers, exposing his erect penis.

"Sam…" she wanted to badly but she also knew he was recuperating. "We really shouldn't now…"

"My head's okay Q…no dizziness…please…"

She leaned up over him, pulled his boxers down a bit, and put her lips on his penis, much like she would be kissing his mouth, slowly, lovingly, almost French kissing him there. She moved the tip into her mouth and sucked him slowly for a bit and then resumed kissing him. It was drawing it out and making it nearly unbearable for Sam, judging by his moans.

"Oh god Sam…" she moaned on him. She felt him pulling her up to him. When they were mouth to mouth, he grunted _ride me_.

"Sam…we can't…"

"I'm ready Quinn…just….let's go slow…" He was working her shorts off already.

"God Sam…this is dangerous…"

"Why?"

"You need to recuperate…Sam…please…" Somehow he had got her shorts and panties off one leg…she didn't even know how…and he was pushing her hips down on him.

"Let me push in…just a little Q…please…"

She finally relented and pushed down on him and let the tip of his cock slip up in her.

"Oh god yes Quinn…yes…"

He was trying to rock up into her. "You stay still…I'll move…" she said.

She let herself slide slowly down his length, listening to him moan as she got all the way down and stayed still, squeezing him with her muscles. Slowly, she moved up him, then back down. He kept his hands on her hips, letting her set the pace, trying to keep his hips motionless.

She leaned forward over him, close to his face, and asked him if he felt okay. He nodded, breathing heavy.

"More…please…" he muttered.

She stayed close to him and started moving just her hips up and down, instead of moving her whole body.

"Shit Quinn…it's like…uhhh…like you're jacking me off like that….uhhh…oh no oh no…_coming_…" He then jammed his hips up to her, grunting. She kept moving her hips in the same manner as it was getting her off too. Usually, when she knew he got off it would do the trick for her and it didn't fail this time.

"Yes Sam…oh god yes…oh god…" She let her head drop down to his left shoulder, nipping at him, letting him move a little in and out of her as she came hard on him.

She kept moving on him slowly, working down from her orgasm, and felt him finally slip out of her.

"Are you okay Sam?" He was still lying there with his eyes closed, breathing kind of shallowly.

"Yeah…it felt great Q…I'm hoping it will relax some of these sore muscles for me…"

"I just didn't want to push this too soon…I swear, if we mess up your head Sam…" she said, reaching for her panties and shorts, trying to get them back on right.

"Really, I feel okay…seriously…your mouth felt awesome on me tonight…I could barely stand it…" he said, cradling her on his left side in the crook of his arm.

"Okay…do you need to go to the bathroom then? I'll walk with ya 'cause I need to go before sleep…" she told him.

"Yeah, I better…"

He sat up and wobbled around. "Shit…" he mumbled.

"Dammit Sam…are you dizzy?"

"Not bad…just hang on…" He took a few deep breaths. "Okay, help me stand up…jeez…"

She stood up next to him and took his arm at the elbow. "Slow Sam…" He stood up slowly, wobbled a bit, and steadied himself.

"Okay…I think I'm okay…damn why does sex do this to us?" he mumbled.

They started off for the bathroom. "Yours Q…" he said heading to her bathroom.

He made it to her bathroom. "Crap, I'm gonna have to sit down…I swear I'm turning into an old man…" She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked.

"To do what? Hold my wang down?" Again, she had no idea. "I think I'll be okay…"

"Okay, but I'm worried Sam…I'm just standing here, I'll turn my back…" she said at the doorway. _Great, not only do I have to sit on the effin toilet but now my fiancée is standing in the bathroom listening to me take a leak…god _he thought. On second thought, he did need her help to stand up again.

"I think I'll be better once I lay back down, Q…" he said as they made their way back to the guestroom. "I have a favor to ask of you, though…"

"Sure, anything…" she said.

"Can you sleep in here again tonight? I think I'd sleep easier knowing you were in here…" _I just need to hand over my dude card since I am now officially a girl_.

"Yeah…I had planned on it…how's your head?" she asked him. _I knew we shouldn't have done it…damndamndamn_. She had got him back to the bed and laid him down gently, covering him with the blanket.

"Better now that I'm on my back…I know we should've waited Q…but god I wanted you…" he said, looking up at her.

"I love you Sam…sometimes we make bad decisions though…" she said kissing him. "Let me go get my bedding stuff." She ran to the bathroom while getting her stuff together.

She set up her bed on the floor and turned off the lights. "Let me know if you get any dizzier okay? If I need to, I'll take you back to the hospital."

"Okay Q…thanks for the bath and massage…and stuff…tonight…I love you…" he said in the darkness.

"I love you too Sam, you horndog," she said giggling.

In the morning, he woke up and felt like himself. No dizziness at all, just a little leftover achiness from the accident.

Sam checked his motorcycle. The blue tank was scratched up and dented a little but seemed to be okay for being dropped. At least it still started. Quinn ran over to the school and picked up all their homework assignments. Sam was taking the weekend off, but she was going back to work so her weekend would be pretty much full of work and homework.

They spent most of Friday catching up wedding details. Since they had spent nearly a month not speaking to one another, a lot had been put on hold. Of course, while they were not speaking, Quinn had spent a good portion of that time looking at wedding dresses online. In her heart, she knew it was more of a bump in the road type thing they were dealing with and weren't calling off their wedding or breaking up so she felt safe in checking out dresses. They had finally got around to asking all the people they needed for the wedding party and everyone agreed. They focused on the guest list on Friday so they'd have a general head count for the reception.

They started listing immediate family: Sam's parents and his brother and sister; Bill and Judy; Quinn's aunt and uncle and their three kids; Judy's parents.

"What about your dad Quinn?" Sam asked her.

"Absolutely not. Nope. He'd bring that floozy of a woman he was having an affair with before I was pregnant last year and nope I do not want him near our wedding," she stated. He didn't ask again.

"What about your family in Tennessee?" she asked after a couple moments.

"Like my grandparents and cousins and stuff?" He hadn't really even considered inviting them.

"Yeah...you should invite them..." she said.

"There's a lot of 'em...all the grandparents, 2 aunts and 2 uncles on my dad's side and all their kids, and 3 aunts and an uncle on my mom's side and all their kids...and knowing them, they'd all make the trip here to see me get hitched..." he smiled.

"I'd really like to meet them Sam..." He added all of them to the list: Grandma and Grampa Evans; his dad's two sisters and their husbands; his dad's two brothers and their wives; and a total of 5 cousins there. Then, there was Grandma and Grampa Stone; his mom's three sisters and their husbands; his mom's brother and his wife; and a total of 6 cousins there. A total of 31 people.

"Wow...I'll get them all confused Sam..." she said, looking at him.

"Don't worry about that...I still do..." he laughed.

"Well, that's a grand total of...46, including us. I think we'll be coming in under the 200 mark!" she said, giggling.

"Okay...friends..."

They added Mercedes and Tommy; Tina and Mike; Kurt and Blaine; Artie and Betsy; Brittany and Santana; Puck (_against my better judgment_ Sam thought) and Lauren; Finn and Rachel; Mr. Schue and date (they were pretty sure it'd Ms. Pillsbury); Coach Beiste and guest; and a few Cheerios and football players they were still friends with and Sam said the ladies at Garrity's wanted to see him get married off. All those people totaled another 27 people.

"We're up to 73 people now Sam!"

"Okay...church people..." They figured they would ask the minister who married them and his wife and there were a few other couples their age they were acquaintances with, so that added 8 more people to the list.

"Anyone from the bistro you want to ask?" he asked her.

"Maybe just my boss and his wife and that's all..." she said, thinking of how that Jack guy had seen her engagement ring and congratulated her sadly.

"Cool...this is awesome...we'll have a great time Q...we're up to 83 now," he said. He figured out how much the reception would cost him, running around $150 at that point.

"So...what are we giving these people to eat at the reception? Don't we need like a cake or something?" he asked her.

"I'll need to consult our wedding planner regarding that," she said properly. They laughed. "He ought to know some bakery for the cake. I suppose I could get the bistro to cater something like buffet style, you think? I love their grilled chicken there."

"Excellent idea!" he said.

"Are we forgetting anything?" she asked, thinking.

"Well, we have the church, the date, the minister, the people, the music, the flowers, the reception place, the honeymoon...we need the marriage license, vows, invitations, food, rings, clothes..." he said, doing a mental checklist out loud. "We have each other..." He leaned over to kiss her. She smiled.

"I wonder when we need to send out invites? We need Kurt..." she said.

"True...do we have another meeting scheduled with him?" Sam asked her.

"Well, everything was on hold there for a while so no meeting set up...I'll text him and see what works for him...maybe this weekend?" She got her phone to send the message to Kurt.

"Yeah, sounds good...I'll just be sitting around anyway..." he said.

Her phone beeped. "That was fast!" she looked at his message. "He said Saturday he can come over a little after 7."

"Sweet..." Sam said.

They sat there for a while, exhausted with doing their wedding planning.

"Wanna go for a drive?" he asked her. "I need to pick up my paycheck and it'd be nice to get out for a bit."

"Sure...sounds like a good idea," she replied. They changed out of their pajamas and headed to Garrity's first.

The ladies at Garrity's were beside themselves when they saw Sam walk in, all crowding around him, making sure he was okay. He told them he was fine and could be back Monday afternoon. Then, they crowded around Quinn, wanting to see her engagement ring and asking her about their wedding. They said a young man by the name of "Mr. Fummel?" had stopped in. Sam and Quinn laughed and corrected them, "Mr. Hummel."

"He came in and introduced himself as your wedding planner and gave us your color choices. We are so pleased!" Mrs. Garrity, the owner of the shop, said. "Would you like to see some of our ideas?"

"We'd love to, Mrs. Garrity," Sam said.

"Can I have fresh flowers for my bouquet and a miniature silk bouquet made as like a memento?" Quinn asked.

"Sure…great idea Quinn…okay, we're thinking roses of course, maybe tulips, calla lilies…" Mrs. Garrity said, showing them silk flowers, putting flowers together. Sam and Quinn were happy to see the colors coming together with the flowers.

"We're so excited," Quinn said, smiling.

They got his check and ran to the bank to deposit it.

"Quinn, you wanna go to the jeweler's? Let's try on rings!" Sam suggested. Quinn squealed and clapped.

At Williams Jewelry, they entered the store, and Sam recognized the lady who helped him choose Quinn's ring. She vaguely recognized him, too.

"May I help you?" she asked them.

"Hi…we're interested in looking at wedding bands," Sam answered.

"Weren't you in here recently?" she asked.

"Yes…and she said 'yes'," he said, picking up Quinn's left hand, showing her the ring.

"Oh! I remember you! Such a lovely choice. Congratulations," she told them.

"So…I guess we need to choose wedding rings now," he said.

"You know…" the clerk paused, searching the trays of rings in the cases, "I think that particular engagement ring has a jacket."

"A what?" Sam asked.

"A wedding band that matches it, fits together with it like two puzzle pieces…" she said, still looking. "Ah, here it is!" She pulled out a gold band studded with tiny diamonds like the ones surrounding the main setting of Quinn's engagement ring. Quinn stuck her hand out, and the clerk slid the jacket against the engagement ring. Sam was floored at how awesome that looked, as was Quinn.

"And it's on sale!" the clerk said. _Oh yes even better_ Sam thought.

"Sam…it's perfect…" Quinn whispered.

"Then it's yours, Q," he said, smiling. The clerk slid the price tag to him. _Oh my god $400 that's all?_

"I think that jacket is a size 7.5, so we'll need to order one in your size. When is the happy date?" the clerk asked them.

"New Years Day," Quinn answered.

"Oh plenty of time to order it. Let's look at bands for you sir," she said.

"I was just thinking a plain gold band…" he offered. She pulled out a tray of men's wedding bands.

"We need to size your ring finger…" the clerk said, grabbing the ring sizer. He tried a 10 first, little loose. A 9.5 fit better. She chose a plain gold band for him.

Quinn took it from the lady, took Sam's left hand, and slid it on his ring finger.

"I thee wed…" she whispered to him.

He looked at that ring on his finger and it suddenly felt very _very_ real to him.

"Wow…" he mumbled, still looking at it.

"Do you like it? Do you want to try any others?" Quinn asked, looking at some of the bands with patterns and filigrees on the edges. He tore his gaze away from the one on his finger and looked at the others.

"Sure…I can try some of these other ones…" He tried one that was crisscrossed in lines that formed a diamond pattern, one with grooves along the edges, even one with a line of diamonds.

"I like the plain one, the first one," he said finally.

"Shall I go ahead and order the jacket then?" the clerk asked him.

"Yes please," he said. Quinn was beaming.

"Excellent, sir," the clerk replied, smiling. He put half down on the rings, and they left.

In Quinn's car, she said, "Your ring looked so right, Sam."

"It felt right…" he leaned over to kiss her. "Yours is just awesome…I love how they fit together to make like one beautiful ring."

"I loved it! It's so perfect, Sam." She looked at the time. "It's 4…wanna stop in at the courthouse? How're you feeling?"

"I'm doing good, actually. I was worried about being in a moving car, but so far no dizziness. Next stop, the courthouse!" he said, all smiles.

At the courthouse, they made their way to records and got in line at the marriage license counter. When it was their turn, they asked the clerk there about filing a marriage license application and also they were under 18.

"Oh, you'll need your parents' permission. They will need to fill out these forms and have them notarized before you can file your application," the clerk said, shoving forms at them.

"Yes, we are aware. Thank you for the information," Quinn said, taking the forms.

"Well, that was kind of a bust," Sam said, chuckling, as they walked back to the car. "Okay, what the heck is notarized?"

"I think when our parents sign the form they have to sign it in front of someone who is a notary public," Quinn said, not sure herself. "We can look it up online or ask the parents."

"Okay, I trust you," he laughed.

They picked up some supper stuff from a Chinese place and headed home.

"Chow me fun is so good," he said with a mouthful.

"So is this shrimp and lobster sauce…" she said, shoveling in a forkful.

"Can I try a bite?" he asked. For some reason, he was ravenous that night.

"Sure…if I can have a bite of yours…" she said. They traded bites, both liking the other one's dish.

He tossed her a fortune cookie. "What's it say?" He was cracking his open; he read it and smiled.

She opened hers and smiled. "Well, mine is kinda freaky…it says 'a whole new world is yours for the taking'."

"Okay, that is crazy weird Q! Mine says 'love is for the lucky and the brave'."

They laughed. "Gimme yours…I'm so saving it!" she said. He slid it across the table to her.

"So…what about our vows? Are we using the standard or writing our own?" she asked him.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…I don't know if I could write vows to do you justice and I'd probably forget them in front of everyone," she said, blushing.

"Well, maybe we should try…I will if you will…" he said, picking up her hand.

"Okay…" she answered. "Kurt will be so proud of our progress! I'm so glad I got to spend the day with you even though the circumstances of time off school suck."

"I've enjoyed it too. I am feeling so much better…no dizziness, the muscle soreness is going away…I credit the sex for that though…" he laughed.

"I'm glad it worked for ya!" she said, laughing with him. "Wanna watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure…I'll go find one…" he said.

"I'm going to run upstairs and change and put these fortune cookie readings someplace safe," she told him.

Upstairs, she taped the little sayings to the table card from the yacht.

He had a movie picked out and ready to go in the family room, so they settled in to watch that. When it was over, they went upstairs to get some sleep.

In the guestroom, Sam got comfortable on his left side and Quinn got behind him. "I can be the big spoon tonight, if you want…" she mumbled.

He laughed. "Big spoon?"

"The one on the outside…I wanna sleep next to you tonight…" she said quietly.

"Okay, I'm little spoon then…g'night Q…I love ya…" he whispered, nodding off.

That night, Quinn remembered dreaming of her wedding band and she dreamed of wedding vows but woke up not remembering them.

**A/N: When Sam & Quinn went to the courthouse and picked up permission forms, I took liberties there. I have no idea what people under the age of 18 in Ohio need to do to get their parents' permission. All I know is they need their permission so I figured something would have to be notarized. lol This is kind of a short chapter...will publish another one Sunday evening. :)**


	43. Chapter 43

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, Artie's house

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Late October

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

On Saturday, Kurt came over to catch up on any wedding progress Sam and Quinn had accomplished. They told him about the guest list and he squealed, excited to be able to start on invitations. They told him they had stopped in at Garrity's and checked out flower ideas. They told him they had picked out their rings. They told him they had picked up the information at the courthouse but they needed to have the forms notarized.

Bill and Judy were there, putzing around in the kitchen. Bill pipes up and says, "A notary public? I know one…" Judy playfully slapped his shoulder. "Me!"

"Really?" all three kids said.

"Yep. I'd be glad to notarize those forms for you," he said. "My stamp is at my place so I'll bring it next time I'm here, okay?"

"Sure, thanks Bill!" Quinn said.

To Kurt, Quinn said, "I'm going to talk to the bistro about catering the reception. Also, we need to figure out where to get the cake from…know any good bakeries?"

"Do I know any good bakeries?" Kurt said, laughing, flipping to the 'bakery' tab in his 3-ring binder.

"What about transportation from the church to the reception? Like a limo?" Kurt asked.

"Can the limo take us from the reception to Cincinnati?" Sam asked.

"I think if we rent the limo _from _Cincinnati that might be possible," Kurt answered, making a note. "I'll check into it."

"Quinn, we need to set a date for dress shopping _pronto_!" Kurt said.

"How about next Saturday morning before I work?"

"Perfect!" Kurt squealed. Quinn squealed a little also.

After discussing some decorating ideas for the reception, Kurt took off.

"It's kind of a nice cool night, Q…wanna go for a short walk?" he asked her. He felt like since getting home from the hospital he had not done anything, felt kind of like a blob and just wanted a little exercise.

Their neighborhood smelled like bonfire that chilly night. They walked down to the park and he pushed her on a swing. "You are going to be so beautiful on our wedding day, Q," he said. "I won't know what to do."

"Just say 'I do' when Minister Atterbury asks you if you'll take me as your wife…that's all…" she giggled.

"Oh, I definitely plan on remembering that. Do you ever get, like, nervous about it? Like, wonder if we're doing the right thing?" he asked.

She stopped the swing with her feet and twisted around, looking up at him.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"No! God no! You're so much smarter than me…I would've guessed you've thought about this from all different angles," he said, kind of sorry he brought it up.

"The only angle I'm seeing it from is I love you Sam Evans. I was freaked out about you and the motorcycle, I didn't know you knew how to ride one so then I felt like maybe I didn't know you very well. Like, I have no idea what your middle name is," she said.

"I don't know yours either…" he said.

"Okay, you first…" she smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Samuel Aaron Evans…that's it…your turn…"

"Quinn Grace Fabray…my father chose my middle name…" she said quietly.

"Wow…besides creating you that's probably the second prettiest thing he's done…" Sam said.

"Your name is fitting, handsome, and kind of religious, right?" she asked.

"I guess…not sure…I seem to hear those names a lot at church, I guess. Your name is fitting too…grace, beauty…" he said.

"Sometimes I don't feel so beautiful…" she said.

"You're always beautiful to me…maybe not so much when you're Dutch ovening me…I will never let you forget that Q…" he laughed. "But, tonight, when you were talking to Kurt about our wedding…beautiful. When I opened my eyes at the hospital and saw you sitting there…beautiful. Seeing your face light up looking at wedding rings…beautiful. And, you're always, without fail, beautiful when you make love to me…" With that, he leaned down to kiss her.

"Thanks Sam…you always know just the right thing to say to me…ready to head back?" She stood up, hugging him. The night air was getting brisk.

"Let's go home…" He took her hand, and they walked back.

"What are we doing for Halloween? Do you wanna dress up? I thought I heard someone say Artie and Betsy were having a party," he asked her at home.

"Sure, I will if you will…" he said, watching football on TV.

"Let's go as Scarlett and Rhett Butler…I'm loving _Gone With The Wind_!" She laughed. "Can you tell?"

"Sure…I've never even seen it though…" he said, thinking it was a movie.

"What? Are you kidding me?" she asked him.

"Nope…never seen it…" he looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I have a feeling I'm _going_ to be seeing it though…" She laughed.

"That you are Mr. Samuel Aaron Evans!" She stole the remote and started looking through OnDemand. "It's great…you'll love it…maybe we can watch the first half tonight and the second half tomorrow night."

"First half?" _Second half? What had he gotten himself into?_

They watched the first 2 hours of _Gone With The Wind _on Saturday night. On Sunday evening, they got settled in the family room to watch the second 2 hours. Quinn loved it. Sam was thinking it was more like a chick flick set during the Civil War.

"Q...you realize I can't be Rhett Butler for that party...I'm blonde..." he said before the movie started. "That Scarlett chick is pretty hot, though." He smirked at her.

"Okay, listen...we'll go to the costume place and see what they have to rent. We have nothing here to make costumes, do we?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I could go as a country music star with my guitar...that should be easy enough to pull off. Are people actually dressing up for this party?"

"According to Artie, they are."

"Cool…we'll figure something out, Q..." He snuck a kiss in and settled in for the second 2 hours of _GWTW_.

By the end of the movie, he admitted to her that yeah, he had liked it okay. _Maybe those war scenes and Atlanta burning down_ he said. She groaned. She had teared up when Melanie gave birth, when Rhett and Scarlet's daughter had the horse accident, and when Rhett left Scarlett in the doorway.

So passionate

she whispered when a drunk and angry Rhett whisked Scarlett away to her sleeping quarters. Sam snuck a glance at her then and grinned a little, watching her watch the movie totally entranced by it. _Hmmm...she likes a drunk and pissed off Rhett? Maybe I'm going about this all wrong_...he thought.

As the week went by, they quietly moved Sam's things to the guestroom since none of the parents said anything about him sleeping so close to Quinn. He was still a little sore, so he thought he'd use that as an excuse if someone said something. He slowly got back into his routine with school, work, homework, and Glee. Glee Club wasn't too stressful at the moment since they still didn't know any details about Regionals in late January so Mr. Schuester had them working on strengthening their voices as soloists and as a group and also working on their dance moves. Midterms were coming up, so they were both studying every night, even cutting out sexytimes, much to Sam's chagrin. They got their information regarding financial aid for college. Sam was able to have all his school paid for basically. Quinn, on the other hand, had had to declare more assets (her mother's) and she could only apply for a small Pell Grant.

Sam was still too nervous about riding his motorcycle so he went in Quinn's car everywhere. He knew he had to take the bike back to the lot to see about trading it back for his old car or another beater; he just hadn't worked up the nerve to do so. Quinn was not pushing him. She was just happy he was home with her in one piece after all the drama of his accident. She was also glad that he was riding with her all the time and staying off the motorcycle.

Their English Lit classes were going along okay. Quinn was nearly finished with _GWTW_; Sam about halfway through _Huckleberry Finn_. Neither one of them was interested in government, usually putting that reading and homework off until the last possible second. They were both doing okay in their respective math classes. Sam actually found himself helping Quinn with their biology studying, which was different for them. She was just not interested in that stuff and he was. Personal finance was actually very beneficial for them both. They had been learning about the stock market and were getting ready to start in on retirement accounts. Sam loved his astronomy class, minus all the reading. The reading was what always put him behind. He was trying hard this year to keep up but then his motorcycle accident threw a wrench into those works and he was behind again. _Thank god there are so many visuals in this class_ he thought, loving to look at the pictures of space and all that was there. Quinn's home ec class was moving along at breakneck speed. They were learning how to use food processors. She was pretty sure they had one at home but no one ever used it there. Some nights at home, when nothing else was on TV, she found herself watching The Food Network shows for ideas. _Maybe I will be a halfway decent wife for Sam_ she thought.

Finally, on Friday night, the night before the Halloween party, Sam and Quinn got to the costume shop as soon as they left work.

"I doubt they have anything good left, Q," he said. "We'll probably just have to do something from stuff around the house."

"We can check it out, though, and see what's there..."

In the shop, they still had a ton of costumes. It just took time to sort through them all trying to find something unique or cute or fun. Quinn was looking at fancy Southern belle dresses, still wanting to go as Scarlett, when she heard Sam from across the room yell for her.

"Quinn...you will love this!"

"Where are you?" she called.

"Over here...follow my voice..." She wandered through aisles of costumes wrapped in clear plastic, stepping over props people had just dropped on the floor.

"I still can't find you Sam!"

"Right here!" He was right behind her all of a sudden. _Dear god I about peed my pants _she thought and turned around.

He already had the costume out of the bag. _Of course he would find this_ she thought, smiling. Basically, he had a brown hooded cape over his head and was holding a full-length light saber between his legs, waving it around, making noises for it.

"You have got to get that one Sam..._perfect_..." she said, laughing. "What are you exactly?" She was thinking someone from Star Trek or Star Wars or she had no clue.

"A Jedi knight..._duh_!" _Of course _she thought, looking at costumes again. "Now we need to find one for you!" All of a sudden he was over-the-top excited and gone again to look at more costumes.

She looked at a few more and then pulled out a costume that intrigued her. Flimsy fabric, looks like she'd have to show some belly but she'd been working out some and thought she could pull it off. And, it had a wand. _I can use this to rival his light saber! _They really wouldn't match together as a couple but she was okay with that.

"I found one Sam!" she hollered for him as he was lost in the racks of costumes again.

"Where are you?" he called from a few aisles over.

She sighed. _He's like a kid in here_ but she smiled, enjoying his excitement.

"Over here...follow my voice..." _The people who work here are surely going to kick us out_. She heard the plastic bags on costumes crinkling as he made his way over to her.

"Okay...here I am!" Right behind her again. "What'd ya find?"

She held it up for him. His eyes got huge. "I love it! I'm not sure I want the other dudes to see you in this, though," he said, picking up the hem of the see-through fabric. "You do know what this will do to my light saber, right?" Still holding the one he found there, he started moving it up the inside of her leg. She might have shrieked a little.

"God Sam! I'll wear something under it..._duh_!" she said. _Maybe my pink bikini bottoms_.

They rented their costumes and headed home after picking up supper.

"I've got to try to get caught up on my reading Q...this sucks..." he grumbled after supper, heading into the guestroom with his backpack. "Friday night and I'm reading...what the hell?" He started pulling books and folders out. "The costume shop was fun though, Q...great idea."

"Yeah, it was...okay...I'm going to read over in my room. I'm almost done with _Gone With The Wind_...I might finish it tonight. I need to go to sleep at a decent hour because you know what tomorrow is!" she said, getting excited at the thought of it.

"I do know what tomorrow is, so go read and get your rest. We'll have fun fun fun tomorrow night, right? I kinda can't wait to see you in your costume..." he said, trying to be sexy, pulling her into a hug, sneaking in a quick kiss.

"We'll have to put that light saber to good use Sam..." she said, trying to be sexy, winking at him. _I so do not want to read right now _he thought. "Okay, I'm off to finish that novel...come kiss me goodnight before bed, okay?" He nodded, kissing her again before she went to her room.

A couple hours later, he was finishing up his stuff and wandered over to her room to kiss her goodnight. He found her asleep on her bed, her copy of _GWTW_ on the floor. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He picked up her book and put it on the nightstand, kissed her on the cheek, whispering _g'night m'lady_, and turned off her lamp.

In the morning, she woke up finding herself still in her clothes. _How do I manage to do that so often?_ she thought, getting up to go to the bathroom. Then, she remembered...wedding dress day! That moved her into high gear as she showered and got dressed and did her morning routine quickly and then ran off to find Sam before she left. It was only a little after 8, and he was curled up under a blanket snoring in the guestroom. His textbooks and folders and notebooks were all scattered on the floor at the bed. She stacked everything up orderly and then kissed him on the cheek, whispering _love you Sam_.

She met up with Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina at the wedding dress shop in the mall, the only one in Lima.

"Are you ready for this girlfriend?" Kurt asked her excitedly.

"I am _so_ ready for this," she said, sipping the last of her hot chocolate. "Let's go look!"

Even though she had been looking online at dresses _a lot_ recently, actually stepping foot into the actual store where she could actually touch them, _try them on_, was nearly breathtaking to her. All that silk, satin, taffeta, organza, chiffon...right at her fingertips! Kurt and the girls were in heaven, as well. She knew she wanted simple, inexpensive, elegant. She asked where the sale rack was and started there. _No sense in looking at the expensive gowns_ she thought. _I wonder what Sam would want to see me in? Probably something to fight off the Jedis...wait, he likes the Jedis...probably something that lights up and makes noises._ She laughed to herself over those images. She started going through what was on the sale rack...she saw yards and yards of white fabric (she questioned for a moment she should actually wear white? And then thought _hell yes it's my wedding!_), she saw knee-length dresses, strapless gowns, spaghetti straps, skirts that would literally need hoops under them (she thought of Scarlett O'Hara then), mermaid style dresses, dresses with rows of buttons up the back, satin rosebuds on the front, sequins sequins sequins. _Too many to decide on just one_ she thought, feeling overwhelmed. Then, Kurt and the girls called for her from another rack, very definitely not the sales rack. She went over to them. Of course, they were holding up the perfect dress.

"Try it on Quinn! You must!" Kurt said happily. She took the gown from him.

"I can't wear a strapless gown...it'd have to be altered," she said.

"Your veil will be covering your shoulders, Q..." Tina said.

"I love the skirt part...that's what I want but the top has to be different," she just could not picture being in a strapless gown for whatever reason.

The saleslady came to help them, and Quinn explained what she was looking for.

They finally found a gown that wasn't strapless and Quinn agreed to try it on. It reminded her of a grown-up version of her prom dress, from when Sam had called her a princess. The bodice was covered in sequins, which Kurt thought was awesome, picking up the colors of her wedding, blues, pinks, and purples. It had a sweetheart neckline and tiny chiffon sleeves just covering her shoulders sitting at an off angle. The bodice came down into a point in the front and the back. The skirt was all tulle covering an iridescent underskirt, which again Kurt loved, falling to floor length. There was 100% agreement between the four that that dress was _the one_, especially once she tried it on and modeled it for them.

"Perfect for you Quinn...you look so lovely..." Tina said.

"You are so gorgeous Q. Except there's no train..." Mercedes said.

Quinn was looking at herself in the mirrors from all different angles. "That's okay," she said wistfully. "I feel like the Good Witch." They all laughed at that.

She took a deep breath. "Okay...I guess I need to see what this costs and then call Sam and freak him out."

The saleslady looked it up on her computer, rechecked the stock number on it, and checked her computer again.

"Well, there has been some sort of mistake. This dress was actually purchased and altered by a lady who then returned it. This should have been on the sale rack. Is that a problem for you, miss?" she asked.

"Of course not! It fits me perfectly and I love it. How much?" Quinn asked.

"It appears to be marked $249," the saleslady said.

She punched the air and whispered _yes! I'm turning into Sam_ she thought.

"I found it! I'll take it please," Quinn said excitedly. She could not believe she found her wedding dress the first day she looked for it and it would cost them less than her wedding ring. She decided to pay for it herself instead of bothering Sam about the cost.

They then focused on what Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt would wear.

"I really don't mind if the dresses are different from one another. They don't have to match exactly. As long as one is raspberry and one is purple, I suppose. What about your suit Kurt? I'm feeling silver for you!" Quinn said, all smiles. Kurt did little claps..._a silver tux would rock_ he thought.

"What about the dress I wore to prom Q? It's that fuchsia shade," Mercedes suggested. "That'd save me some money and I'd get to wear it again!"

"That is a great idea girl! So glad you thought of it and I loved that dress!" Quinn told her.

"So let's see what we can find for Tina!" They turned their attention to bridesmaid dresses and found a shiny purple one that looked great on her. Even better, it was a clearance find also.

"We are lucking out in that department," Quinn said. "I can't believe this is all coming together so easily!"

Quinn's dress was bagged up and Kurt was given possession of it until January 1st so Sam wouldn't get snoopy at the house. Quinn was kind of sad to see it put away; she loved looking at the sequins and hearing the skirts swish.

"You know I'll be over at least once a week from now until the wedding to try it on," Quinn told Kurt.

They had some lunch and talked about the Halloween party that night and then Quinn returned home to get ready for work. Sam had left his backpack downstairs so he must've been working on schoolwork before he went to work. She felt bad that he had to work so hard at it and it cut into his free time. She hoped they had fun at the party; he needed a bit of a break.

When she got home later that night from work, he had a little supper ready for her.

"I love that you get this ready for me and then have supper with me, Sam," she told him. "I appreciate it."

"I like to have dinner with my girl," he said, taking a bite of soup. She smiled. "Soooo...did you find anything today shopping with the wedding party?"

She lowered her eyelids, trying to hide her smile. "I did find something."

He had a huge smile. "Is it here?"

"Uh no, Sam...no way am I leaving my wedding gown here for you to feast your eyes on! It's at Kurt's. And...it was on sale!" she said, letting her smile shine.

"Sweet! Did the girls find dresses too?" he asked.

She told him about Mercedes and Tina's dresses and that Kurt decided on a silver tux.

"That'll be cool. I guess I'll wear black, right?"

"If you want. You can choose the color of your tie and cummerbund too," she said.

"Really? That'll be awesome...I guess I need to get the dudes together, don't I?"

"Yep...better get on that..." she laughed. "Are you ready for the par-tay tonight?"

He smiled at her. "Yep...so ready to get my Jedi knight on! I've decided I'll be Luke Skywalker, how awesome is that?"

"That is almost too awesome, Sam..." she said laughing.

"Can't wait to see you in your costume Q..." he said, winking at her. She smiled back at him.

"We probably need to start getting ready, you think?" she asked, picking up their plates and bowls and taking it all to the kitchen.

"I think that's a great idea…" he answered. "Oh, I need to run downstairs to get a shirt from my dad to wear under that cape." He met her upstairs in her room with a tan-colored button-up shirt of his dad's. She had already changed into her costume.

He walked into her room, saw her, and stopped suddenly. "Damn Q…you have got to be the hottest genie _ever_," he said, taking her in. She had put on her pink bikini and then the pink sheer bottoms that were like capris and the pink sheer top that left her mid section bare. The legs and sleeves of the outfit were poofy; the sleeves extended all the way to her hands where there was loop to put over her middle fingers. There were lots of large gold sequins and shiny gold ribbon on the costume. She had pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and added the funny little hat and pink sheer scarf.

He walked up to her slowly, wrapping an arm around her bare mid section, pulling her in close to him, nuzzling her neck.

"I really don't want the other guys to see you now…wow…this is like a fantasy come true Q…" He had wrapped his other arm around her, running his hands up over her ass, kissing up her neck. She reached over to her nightstand where she had left the wand.

"I'll give you 3 wishes tonight, master," she said sweetly, wiggling her nose, tapping him lightly on the head with her wand.

"Oh dear god…" he whispered, biting down on his lip, looking her up and down.

"You need to get changed or we'll never get out of here…" she mumbled.

"Mine's pretty easy," he said, leaning in to kiss her, sucking her bottom lip a bit. He moaned quietly as he pulled away from her. He ran over to the guestroom and changed into a black pair of jeans and the tan button-up shirt of his dad's.

"Be prepared to fulfill my wishes later on, Q…possibly _at _the party…I'm not sure how long I can keep my hands off you…" he mumbled, heading over to the guestroom to change.

She messed around for a bit with her makeup while Sam got ready. He came back into her room and got into the condoms in her nightstand, finding the glow-in-the-dark one and put it in his jeans pocket.

"Hey, genie, you ready to roll?" he asked her. He turned on his light saber and flipped off her overhead lights, waving it around a bit.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you," he did his best Luke Skywalker impression in the middle of her bedroom.

"From what Luke?" she asked from the bathroom. _Eh, close enough, I'll forgive her since she's wearing that genie costume and making my dick hard already _he thought when she didn't respond like Princess Leia.

She came out of the bathroom, checking out his real light saber.

"That's so cool Sam…you look awesome!" she said, taking his hand.

"Um, I'm wearing a cape and carrying a light saber, Q," he said, chuckling, following her downstairs. She threw a light jacket on over her costume.

"Are we just walking over to Artie's? He lives a couple blocks from the park and if there's going to be alcohol, I probably shouldn't drive," she said.

"Sure…are we going to trick or treat on our way over?" he asked her, totally serious. "I could use some candy." He flipped up the hood of his cape as they stepped outside.

"Oh…now that changes your whole look Luke…kiss me now…" she said on the front porch.

"Your wish is my command…" he said, leaning in to kiss her on the mouth.

"I think we reversed our roles," she said, giggling, running her wand up the inside of his thigh.

They took off for Artie's hand in hand, stopping at a few houses along the way to get some candy. They cut through the small park and went over a couple blocks and saw Artie's house all lit up, cars all around. As they got closer, they could hear the bass from the music pumping loudly.

"Wow..bigger party than I expected," Sam said. "Where's his parents?"

"Not there apparently! Yeah, he invites a bunch of people, not just the Glee peeps," she said.

They made their way to the front door, saying hello to kids from school. Quinn was getting cat-calls from various boys and she saw Sam's jaw clench a couple times.

"I bet I know what Evans is doing with that saber tonight…" someone mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear it, laughter from other guys. _If only they knew_ Sam thought, thinking of the special condom in his pocket.

"Yeah, he better do it now before he gets tied down to the ol' ball and chain and gets his balls chopped off for good," another guy said who sounded suspiciously like Derek from the bistro Quinn thought.

They made it inside Artie's house and found the kitchen where drinks were being poured. "Don't listen to those assholes, Sam…let's just have fun, okay?"

Artie rolled up to them. "Wow Quinn…you make a sweet genie…I bet Sam gets his wish tonight…" He had Betsy planted on his waist; she appeared to be a puppet and Artie her puppet master.

"You guys look cute too," Quinn said.

"Is Sam like a Jedi dude?" Artie asked. Sam turned around with his light saber. "Oh yeah, Luke Skywalker! May the force be with you dude!"

Sam laughed. "Where are your parents, man?"

"They go on a fall retreat every Halloween so here I am!" Artie said, rolling away to talk to someone else.

"Well, I guess we know now," he said to Quinn, pouring her a rum and coke. "Is this okay for ya, Q?" He made himself one.

"Yeah, that's fine," she said. "Remember what they did to us at Cedar Point though and you still have 3 wishes."

"That's right, I do," he said, smiling, moving the light saber up her leg again. She smiled at him but didn't shriek.

"Hey you two…oh my gosh, Quinn, you look adorable!" Tina came up to them with Mike. From what Quinn could tell, they were dressed up as clowns. She really wasn't sure.

"Thanks! You guys look cute too," she said.

"Are you a Sith lord Sam? Wait…no…Skywalker!" Mike said, then they were high-fiving one another.

Tina scooted in close to Quinn. "Wait til you see Finn and Rachel…Raggedy Ann and Andy…I have no idea where they came up with that idea." Quinn was thinking _wow, how is that even possible_. She saw them with her own eyes shortly after that conversation. They were smiling and dancing. _At least they look like they're having fun _she thought.

Sam and Quinn were standing off to the side in the kitchen, watching people come in to get drinks, when Puckerman strode in, not in costume, and bitching at someone behind him. Well, what most people would consider bitching, it was actually how he spoke lovingly to Lauren. She followed him in, her costume being a Cadbury egg.

"Listen Puckles, just pour me a jack and something, I don't care what, just do it!" she was saying.

"I'm _doing_ it, god! And then I'm cutting you off!" he grumbled.

Sam and Quinn were snorting with laughter in their corner.

"Sam, pour me a rum and something dammit! I need another drink!" Quinn spouted off all of a sudden, shoving her empty cup over to Sam, cracking him up.

He took her cup and wandered back over to the drinks, mixing them their second drink, and came back and sat down next to her at what was apparently Artie's family's breakfast nook.

Brittany and Santana came into the kitchen, Brittany doing a good Marilyn Monroe and Santana dressed as a devil.

"Perfect costume, San," Sam said from their nook. He and Quinn both giggled.

She looked over at them. "And who are you supposed to be? A blonde Jesus? Oh wait…a _homeless_ dude! Just pull the hood down lower so we don't have to look at your huge mouth…" Sam snorted, mainly because he a little drunk and the homeless remark just bounced off him. On the other hand, Quinn was shocked.

He whispered to her, "Just let it go Q."

"No Santana, Sam's got a home now…with Quinn…" Brittany said kindly. They left the kitchen, Santana glaring at them.

"Jeesh…what a party pooper," Sam said and again they were doubled over in a fit of giggles.

"Okay, one more drinky and let's dance, 'kay?" she said, pushing her empty cup back to him.

"One more Q…and dance…" he said, getting up and making his way over to the drinks again.

Mercedes and Tommy came into the kitchen dressed as Arethra Franklin and maybe Chuck Berry? Sam and Quinn weren't sure.

"You're one cool cat," Sam said to Tommy, the alcohol going to his head.

"You two look cute…what are you Quinn? I can't really see your costume over there…" Mercedes asked her. Quinn got up and did her best rendition of a belly dance in the kitchen.

"Damn Sam…you're taking her home tonight?" Tommy asked Sam who was clearly enthralled by the show Quinn was putting on.

"What? Oh…yeah…every night dude," he said finally.

"Hey guy-sweet jesus Quinn…got any wishes for me?" Blaine burst into the kitchen, followed by Kurt. Kurt was in his kilt again, reprising his gay Braveheart persona and Blaine was just a Warbler.

"I'm sure Sam is the only one privileged with wishes, Blaine," Kurt said.

"That he is!" Quinn said, finding Sam and pointing her wand at him. He smirked back at her.

"Here ya go genie," Sam said, handing her her third drink. "Then dancing."

They polished off their drinks quickly; he mixed them a little stronger that time, enjoying the buzz he had but really just wanting to grind a little up against Quinn where everyone else was dancing. Thinking ahead, he stashed his light saber behind a couch by the front door, hoping he'd remember it whenever they left. He was kind of tired of carrying it around though and definitely couldn't dance with it. _I'd make such a lousy Jedi knight_ he thought.

They were dancing in the middle of a group of kids, some they knew, some they didn't know. He wasn't sure how it began but he remembered pulling her up close to him, really just their groins banging together, then he was kissing her, those awesome open-mouthed tongue kisses that if people were watching they'd probably get turned on. The alcohol raging through his system told him _hell yeah, let people see this and get turned on, maybe as hard as I am right now_. And with that thought, he pushed his erection up against her.

Suddenly, she was asking him where his light saber was. He was confused and said _ummm pushing up against you_.

She said, "No silly…the real one."

"Oh, I put it someplace safe so I could dance with you…" he said, remembering in a brief moment of clarity where it was.

"Get it! I wanna see you dance with it!" Then she kind of hollered and he realized she had another drink in her hand. _How did that even happen?_ he thought, moving over to retrieve his light saber from behind the couch, flipping it on as he made his way back to her. The crowd went a little wild when he turned the light saber on so he tried some of his best Luke Skywalker moves with it, trying not to break anything in Artie's house. Then, whoever was in charge of the music, found Christina Aguilera's song _Genie In A Bottle_ and Quinn cut loose. He stood back, watching her dance as did the rest of the group dancing at the time. He was glancing around the crowd and was shocked when his eyes fell on Jack, staring at her of course. He slowly made his way around the circle of people, moving closer to him, and then Jack realized who was moving through the crowd. The same girl that had been with him at the fair was with him then and he grabbed her hand and started making his way toward the kitchen. Sam caught up with them.

"I'm seriously not going to have to kick your ass again, right?" Sam said, pushing at him with the light saber. "Stop looking at her."

"Dude, she was putting it all out there on display for _everyone_…I'm not interested in her…I'm seeing…her," Jack said, glancing at his girlfriend, apparently forgetting her name.

"She is having a good time, not _putting it on display_. Just fucking stop staring at her," Sam said to Jack firmly. "You actually enjoy being with him?" Sam asked the girl. She shrugged. _Match made in heaven right there _he thought, walking back to the living room, where Quinn was still dancing to a new song, oblivious that Sam had left the room.

"Hey you, where'd you get that drink?" Sam asked Quinn, dancing with her again.

"Mmmm…don't know…" she said looking at it.

They danced together for a while. She moved into him this time, working her free arm around his waist, under his cape.

"What happened to your light saber?" she whispered.

"It's right here," he said, turning the toy on.

"No silly…your _real_ one!" she giggled. _I'm definitely cutting her off now _he thought.

"Oh, it's there, wishing it could be out of these jeans…" he said. She somehow caught on to what he said.

She pulled back from him, a huge grin on her face. "Wish #1 shall be granted!" She reached between them and undid the button on his jeans.

"Wait…what Quinn?" he said, grabbing at her hand as she went for his zipper. "Oh my god…" _She must not have been joking about those wishes_ he thought. _Ah hell, I've got this cape on…I'll let her play with my junk for a little while. _He tried to pull the cape up along her arms, enveloping her in it, because she suddenly had a hand down his pants. _Crap, I've gotta spread my legs or these jeans are hittin the floor and I need to try to make this look natural, like this is how I always dance. _She was rubbing his penis over his boxers to the beat of whatever song was playing, then her hand was gone and she buttoned him up, leaving him unzipped though.

"C'mon," she said, taking his hand and wandering through the house until she found stairs and made her way up those, trying not to step on the kids sitting on them. Sam thinks he did step on someone because he heard them growl _watch where the fuck you're going Evans_.

At the top of the stairs, she pulled him next to a wall and turned to him and asked, "What's your second wish Luke?" She pulled his hood up over his head and was kissing him on her tiptoes.

"Get you naked…" he mumbled, moving his hands to her hips, then down her ass, feeling her bikini under the light fabric of the costume bottoms, pulling her up against him. "Just the bottom naked…top stays on…" _Please let one of these rooms be empty please god just one empty room_ he thought.

A door opened and a couple exited, giggling, making their way to the stairs. Sam could've sworn he saw bright red yarn hair fly past him and he knows that little doll-like girl was Rachel, pulling mammoth Finn along behind her. He grabbed Quinn's hand and quickly entered the room Raggedy Ann and Andy came out of. _I don't care that they were just in here, just as long as I don't land in any wet spots please god_ Sam thought. He shut the door quietly but no lock. He let his eyes adjust to the dark room, Quinn already bouncing on the large bed. They must be in Artie's parent's room. _I'm so glad I brought this rubber so I don't leave any DNA on their comforter_.

He went around to where Quinn was on her knees on the edge of the bed.

"Luke Skywalker, I am your father!" she said in her best man voice.

"I'm impressed genie…now about my second wish…" he said, pulling at her bottoms and the pink bikini underneath, dropping them on the floor next to his light saber.

She sat up suddenly. "The cape stays on Luke." He felt her hands unbuttoning his jeans again; they were still unzipped from downstairs. He grabbed the condom and then let them slip down to the floor.

"Scoot back on the bed a little Q…" She did, bringing her knees up as he crawled in between her legs.

He was kissing her hard, saying, "Damn Quinn, you turned me on bad tonight." She pulled the hood back up over his head.

"Luke, what is your third wish?" she said, breathlessly against his mouth, ready for him to push into her.

He pushed up off her, standing at the edge of the bed. "It has to do with this." He ripped over the glowing condom and rolled it on himself. "Look…" She leaned up on her elbows and saw his glowing cock. He could see her smile in the dark. He came back onto the bed slowly, feeling his cape across his butt, seeing her sparkly things on her top.

"You need to tell me Luke…your third wish…before it is granted…" she whispered.

"I wish I was being fuc- -" He began to say when the door swung open.

"Oh sorry dude…" Sam didn't recognize the voice, thank god.

"God Q…this is dangerous…" he said, looking down at her.

"Your wish was?" she said. He started kissing her again, pushing at her with his cock.

"I wish I was being fucked Quinn…" he whispered. She somehow heard those words through the alcohol in her brain.

"Your wish is my command…" she barely got the words out and he had pushed into her quickly.

"Oh fuck yes Q…" he said thrusting into her. Her hands had landed on his hips.

"Feels good Luke…" she muttered and he looked at her and smiled in the dark. He was beginning to think she really thought his name was Luke.

"Yeah Q…oh god yes….feels so good…." He was pushing pretty hard into her, lying right on top of her so he pushed up until he was on his fully extended arms and slowed his pushing down.

"How 'bout that Q? Feel good?" he asked her, watching her reaction.

She nodded, licking her lips. "So good Sam…" _There's my name_.

He increased his thrusting slightly, moaning. "Still feel good?" He was almost to the point of not speaking coherently.

"Yeah, Sam, fuck me hard…" _Holy hell, that about pushed me over the damn edge_.

Their hips were connecting hard and fast at that point; he moved slightly and found his spot. He slowed down as much as possible trying to draw it out a little longer. He leaned down over her again.

"Quinn, I love you so much…I think I'm about to come…" Her hands grabbed his hips again, then moved around to his bare ass, pushing him fast against her. Then, she sat herself up slightly and moved a hand down past his ass to his balls and squeezed.

"Oh…oh….god….that's doing it Q….ohhh….uuuuunnnnnnnffffffffffff….." he shuddered hard when he came, rocking against her fast. He slammed into her and stopped for a moment, then a few more thrusts, and slam and stop. He was moving in and out of her slowly, kissing her gently.

"Quinn? Did you have one?" he asked her.

"I dunno…maybe?" She laughed.

"You're drunk genie…" he said. He slipped out of her slowly, hearing her tiny whimper.

He stood up, looking at the condom, still slightly glowing. "What am I gonna do with this?" He couldn't leave it in Artie's parents' room. It looked like there was a bathroom in the room but he couldn't leave it in the trash and he certainly wasn't going to go downstairs carrying the thing or put it back in his pocket. He looked back at the bathroom. He usually didn't flush them but he was going to have to make an exception this time, just to get rid of it.

He pulled up his boxers and jeans and wandered into the bathroom, tossed it in the toilet, peed, and flushed it. _Please go down please go down_ and the water came back to normal in the toilet so he went back to Quinn after zipping and buttoning his jeans.

She was snoring quietly on the bed, laying there just how he had left her. He picked up her bikini bottoms and managed to get them on her. Then, he grabbed the costume bottoms and he thinks he figured those out and got them on her. Then, he tried waking her up.

"Quinn, Quinn," he whispered. "It's time to go home genie. Do you think you can wake up long enough to walk home?" He knew that was asking a lot of someone who basically had passed out.

She stirred though and mumbled _maybe….need to pee_.

"Okay, come on Q…I'll help ya…there's a bathroom right here…" He helped her sit up slowly, and she kind of swayed a bit but then scooted to the edge of the bed. She stood up slowly, swaying again. He took her arm and walked her to the bathroom.

"Help me Sam…" she said. There was a night light plugged in in there so he didn't really need to turn on the overhead lights.

"Here's the toilet….you need help with your pants?"

"Mmmhmmm…." She said, swaying. He pulled them down to her knees and pushed her down gently to sit on the toilet.

"Okay, Q…do your thing…I'm not watching…" her eyes were closed and she was still swaying as she sat on the toilet so yeah, he watched but only to make sure she didn't fall off and crack her head on the tub.

"I'm done Luke…" she said, standing up suddenly, pulling her own bottoms up.

"Okay…you ready to go home? We gotta walk remember…" he said to her quietly.

"Ugh…okay…maybe I'll feel better in the cold night air," she said. "Don't forget your light saber Luke."

He picked it up. "I won't…what'd you do with your jacket?"

"Downstairs maybe?"

"Okay, we'll check down there…c'mon Q…let's get you home drunky," he said, laughing quietly.

They exited the bedroom and another couple quickly took their place. Downstairs, the party was winding down. People were making out on every available flat surface it appeared and some standing up against walls and countertops or sitting on Artie in his wheelchair. Some people were still attempting to dance, those without make-out partners. Sam found Quinn's jacket and put it on her.

"You ready Q? I've got my light saber…_both _my light sabers…" he laughed. "You got your jacket. Is that all we came here with? Besides our sobriety? Leaving that at the door!" He actually didn't have much of a buzz at all anymore. The alcohol hit her pretty hard though.

"I think I'm ready Sam…let's go…" she said quietly.

Going through the park, she barfed in a trash can. Then, at home, once he got her cleaned up, in her pajamas, and in bed, she bolted up in bed and said _oh shit my wand!_

"We'll call Artie tomorrow…I'm sure it's around Q…get some sleep…" He got out of his costume quickly and curled up behind her. Then, he remembered the condom wrapper…he thinks he just let it drop in that bedroom. _Can't worry about that now…at least I got rid of the rubber_. She was already snoring, laying flat on her back, so he did too and held her hand as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry...another monster chapter! I couldn't find a good breaking point to make it two chapters so I just left it all as one. :) Hope you all like it. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing!**


	44. Chapter 44

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, McKinley High

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Early November

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: This chapter contains VERY STRONG LANGUAGE, including the "c" word! The character using the language is not a main character and not a minor. Personally, I don't like it but I felt it needed to be part of the scene.** **There is also what could possibly be considered verbal abuse and physical abuse by an adult against a minor.**

Quinn woke up Sunday with a splitting headache. She even called off church, choosing to sleep in. Sam managed to get himself up on time and went with his family. The minister stopped him after the service asking after Quinn.

"She's just under the weather today," Sam replied, _way under the weather_.

"Well, I'd like to meet with you both sometime next month to go over details of your ceremony, maybe right after Thanksgiving, early December?" Minister Atterbury asked him.

"Sure…I'll have Quinn call and schedule it," Sam answered. _Strangely enough, I felt like a husband just then_, he thought smiling.

At home, he found Quinn dressed and having breakfast, looking a little less worse for wear.

"Hi there, sweetie…how're you feeling today?" Sam asked her, sitting down with her at the dining room table.

She looked up at him, rubbing her temples. "I've been better…sorry I couldn't make it to church with you all."

"That's ok, Q…I know you weren't feeling the best," he said, picking up her hand.

"Are you sick Quinnie?" Stacey asked her, leaning up against her, hugging her.

"I'm fine Stace…thanks for thinking of me," Quinn said to the little girl. The rest of the Evans' pulled their lunch together and sat down at the table with Quinn.

"Minister Atterbury wants to meet with us in about a month to go over the ceremony, so I told him you'd call and schedule it. He said maybe after Thanksgiving or first week of December," Sam told Quinn.

"M'kay…I'll call tomorrow," she answered.

Bill and Judy came in.

"Glad to see you all here. I brought my notary stamp so we can get those forms filled out and signed for you two," Bill said.

Sam and Quinn looked at one another. Getting those permission forms signed would make it one step closer to being real. Quinn ran up to her room to get the forms.

She returned to the table with them; the parents read them and signed them with Bill notarizing them. Quinn jumped over to Sam, sitting on his lap, hugging him. He kissed her. They needed those forms to move forward with their marriage license. "So close now…" he whispered to her.

"If you two can put the love-fest on hold for a couple minutes, we have something else to talk about," Bill said. Quinn turned on Sam's lap to face her mom and Bill and the rest of the table.

"What we are proposing, regarding the house, is asking Seth and Sara if they would want to rent it from Judy, then Sam and Quinn can pay part of that rent," Bill said.

"How much per month, Bill?" Seth asked.

"Well, the house is paid off actually so Judy only pays annual property taxes. Those taxes and insurance are approximately $9500 per year, so breaking that down by month it'd be roughly $800 per month. Of course, Sam and Quinn would have to help out on utilities however Seth and Sara decide. Also, we're moving some of Judy's belongings to my house so Seth and Sara could take over the master suite upstairs, Stevie and Stacey would have their own rooms. Let us know what you think," Bill explained. "We're actually going to start packing stuff up today. We'll probably be at my house more often nowadays. We figured the rental contract could begin December 1st."

Sam and Quinn were shocked at what the property taxes and insurances were, but the adults seemed to expect such a high number.

"How much do you want us to pay in rent?" Sam asked them.

"I think $200 per month is fair since you're in school and only working part-time and it will give you experience in paying those kind of bills," his dad said.

Later, in Quinn's room doing homework, Sam said, "That'll be so cool, your mom letting my parents rent this place! I guess we'll be in this room, right?"

"Well, yeah, after we get married…" _Cannot wait til that day._

"So, I could maybe put up an Avatar poster or something?" he asked, smiling.

She looked up at him from the government textbook. "I think we can find a spot or two for your stuff." He already had his comic books stored in the guestroom, in new plastic covers in a new bin, and his free weights and his clothes.

"It'll be a little weird with my parents right down the hall, like, all the time. I'm used to your mom and Bill being gone a lot," Sam said, flipping through the gov book.

"And Stevie and Stacey will be up here…we are really _really_ going to have to be quiet," she said, laughing.

"Or maybe go to a hotel every once in a while," he said.

"Hmmm…good idea Sammy…or the basement!" she said and they laughed.

She read for awhile and then picked up her phone and texted Artie.

"I just remembered that I left my wand at Artie's last night…ooops!" she said.

"How much of last night do you remember Q?" he asked her.

"Ummm…drinking in the kitchen, dancing, going upstairs, puking in the park…" she said slowly, thinking. "Did we _do it _there?" Her eyes got big.

"You don't remember, do you?" he asked, smirking.

"I don't think so…" she said, looking at her phone. "Artie says he has my wand and asked if he gets any wishes." They laughed.

"Well…yes, we danced…then you started groping me while we were dancing…you kept asking me about my light saber and I didn't know if it was the toy or _my _light saber…then we went upstairs and Raggedy Ann and Andy busted out of a room so we went in there…" he began telling her.

"No way…" she sounded shocked.

"Yes way…then you asked me what my third wish was…then there was a glow-in-the dark condom involved…you said you wanted Luke to wear his cape…someone walked in…then we did it…oh, and it was good…then I had to flush the condom 'cause I didn't know what to do with it…then you were passed out on the bed but I woke you up…you had to pee…then we walked home and you barfed…"

"Wait. Someone walked in?" she asked, starting to freak out a little.

"Yeah, but I didn't recognize their voice, thank god…we weren't actually doing it at that point…but it was close." _Wait…maybe it was Mike._

"Ugh…well, that sounds crazy!" _I kinda wish I could remember what we did._

"Yeah, it kinda was…" he looked up at her and she was looking at him. "It kinda started like this…" He leaned over to her, kissing her, moving their government schoolwork out of the way.

"Then there was some of this…" he mumbled, pushing her gently back against her pillows.

He continued in that manner until he had pretty much recreated the sex from the night before for her.

Panting at the end of it, Sam whispered over her, "One thing was different though this time…I made you come."

The next week at school was busy for them with midterms. They felt they did okay on their math midterms. They felt they did lousy on their government midterms. Sam didn't feel very confident about his English Lit exam; Quinn thought she did okay on her AP English Lit midterm. He was pretty sure he aced his astronomy test, "or at least a B+" he told her. Quinn's midterm in home ec was either make biscuits or cookies from scratch; she chose cookies and brought them home that day after school, all of which were eaten before the next day. They both did okay on the personal finance test. The biology midterm worried Quinn; they had to do an onion root project showing phases and cells. Sam just soaked that information up; she just couldn't wrap her head around it. The Glee midterm was basically how they did at Sectionals so they got A's there.

In Glee on Friday, Mr. Schuester told them he had received details about Regionals. January 28, 2012, was the date, a Saturday, and they'd be in Louisville, Kentucky, at the Downtown Marriott.

"We'll probably have one room for the boys and one room for the girls. We'll have a female chaperone plus any parents who go; they can get their own rooms," Mr. Schue explained to them. "The theme of this competition is 'Showtunes'." Rachel and Kurt nearly passed out. "We have the same 9-minute limit on our performance, and we'll be competing against 9 other show choirs from schools that are about the same size as McKinley." He scrunched up his brow. "Someone pull up the internet and tell me how long of a drive it is to Louisville."

Kurt was all over that. "Three hours and 47 minutes, Mr. Schue."

"Okay, so 4 hours…well, we perform first, kids, at 9 a.m. That means we'd have to leave here at around 5 a.m., probably earlier. Looks like this might be a two-night stay. We'll go down the Friday before and leave Sunday morning since results won't be announced until later that Saturday night. I'll hand out permission slips soon so your parents are aware. So, we need to brainstorm and figure out which showtunes we're going to do," Mr. Schue explained to them.

"I have so many ideas!" Rachel said, excitedly. "Phantom, Wicked, Cats…Should our song choices be from the same musical or songs from different musicals?"

"That is something we need to think about this weekend and discuss next week. You kids have a nice weekend," Mr. Schue said as the bell rang.

Sam and Quinn went to Mr. Schue after class.

"What about us, Mr. Schue? We'll be married by then, can we stay in the same room or do we have to split up with boys and girls?" Quinn asked him.

Mr. Schuester considered it. They'd be married but still minors at school. "Let me check with Principal Figgins about it, okay? You might have to split up but I just don't know for sure."

Sam and Quinn thanked him and walked to their lockers.

"I'm so glad this hell week is over, Q…" he said dropping off all his books. "I'm only taking home Huck Finn to read this weekend and that is it."

"It has been a long long week Sam. Is that book any good? I haven't read it," she said.

"Not too bad…a lot to it…I read Tom Sawyer last year so that helps," he said.

They walked to her car to head home so she could change and then she drove them to work. "I'll see you at 7, Samuel…" she said, kissing him in front of Garrity's. _Oh, his lips on hers, I can never get enough of this _she thought.

After work, they picked up sandwiches and salads and headed home. Bill's car was there plus another car Sam didn't recognize.

"Oh no…" Quinn muttered.

"What Q? Do you know whose car that is?" he asked her, pulling into the driveway.

She looked at him. "My dad's."

"Should we go somewhere else?" he asked. _This cannot end well_ he thought.

She looked at Sam and thought of how he had treated her during their time together with such love and respect and kindness and as much as she didn't want to put him through dealing with her father she knew it needed to be done. She couldn't run from her father forever even though he had run from her and her mom. She leaned over to Sam and hugged him, saying, "Please don't let him freak you out…he's an ass."

As they slowly made their way to the front door, they could hear the loud adult voices.

"Judy, this is absolutely _fucking_ ludicrous! You do not just let any white trash in off the street to live in your _fucking_ house!" Is what Quinn opened the front door to. She felt Sam stiffen behind her.

"This is none of your affair Russell. You…and your _friend_…need to leave _immediately_," Judy was saying.

"You heard the lady, Fabray, leave or I'm calling the police," Bill said.

Sam and Quinn took in the scene taking place at the dining room table. Judy looked nervous, Bill looked nervous but angry, Sam's family was not present but surely could hear Russell's booming voice if they were downstairs.

Russell was standing there facing Bill and Judy, red-faced, his hair a mess, wearing a dirty t-shirt and jeans. An extremely thin, worn out-appearing lady stood next to him, pale with stringy dirty blonde hair with fading blue streaks, also wearing a dirty t-shirt and jeans. To Quinn, her father looked so completely different from the man she remembered she almost did not recognize him. His voice was the only constant. He saw Sam and Quinn moving into the area and turned sharply to face Quinn.

"Well, if it isn't the _fucking_ _slut_ herself," Russell spat at her. Quinn felt Sam literally shaking behind her. "And you must be the _fucking _retard she's fucking under my roof."

"That's enough Russell!" Bill said loudly.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Sam muttered behind her.

"And you can shut the fuck up…" Russell yelled at Bill. "You didn't pay for this fucking house so shut your fucking mouth!"

Turning back to Quinn, Russell said, "I heard through the goddamned grapevine that you and your white trash…" he looked Sam up and down "…_boy_ were planning on getting married…I take it he's fucked you enough to finally knock you up again…_you fucking cunt_."

That was when Sam pushed Quinn out of his way and lunged at Russell. He heard screams behind him. He rammed into Russell, knocking him to the floor flat on his back, Sam landing on top of him, pulling his arm back to lay into him. Unfortunately, Russell landed a quick punch connecting with Sam's left eye. Bill saw that and quickly pulled Sam off before he could throw any punches.

"Take it back you lousy motherfucker! You won't talk to her that way!" Bill was holding Sam back but about to lose his grip. Sam's dad had heard the commotion earlier but was trying to stay out of it; he then heard screams and Sam yell so he rushed upstairs. He took one of Sam's arms, Bill the other. Russell's girlfriend Tammy was attempting to help him up, quietly asking him if he was okay.

"Call the police, Judy," Seth instructed her. Quinn was still standing where Sam had pushed her aside with her hands covering her face, pretty much in shock.

"Let me fucking go!" Sam yelled, struggling. "I'm gonna kick his fucking ass!"

"You must be the white trash daddy…is that how you raised your son? To fuck my daughter senseless and take over my fucking house?"

"Mr. Fabray, you need to tone your language down in Judy's house. We will not tolerate that type of disrespect here. The police are on their way to escort you out," Seth said firmly.

"And _you_ are trying to tell _me _what to do in my own fucking house?" Russell growled.

"This is Judy's home, not yours. And from what she has told us, you are trespassing here and very unwelcome. We'll let the cops figure this out shortly," Bill said.

"And you think you have some fucking say just because you fuck my ex-wife? You must be as big as moron as that fuckin' kid." He nodded at Sam, focusing on him. "I'm actually _fucking_ shocked you can even get your dick hard enough to fuck that slutty daughter of mine!"

Sam was damn near ready to come unglued. Quinn was crying silently at this point. She never expected her father to be so _different_. It was like he had an entirely new, but even more hateful, personality. She expected him to be rude, but he was just downright out of control. She thought Sam was going to have a coronary event from the way he was shaking, his beet red face, and his rapid breathing. She could hear a siren in the distance. This was absolutely surreal to her.

Somehow, she found her voice. "Why daddy?" The room quieted, all eyes were on her.

That seemed to affect Russell. He stopped the cussing and focused on her, like he was seeing her for the first time in a long time.

"Why are you being so hateful, daddy?" she asked again quietly. Sam was a little shocked that she was using the name _daddy_ but it seemed to be working.

Russell stood there stunned. "I just loved you so much Quinnie," he said quietly. "You disappointed me."

"Maybe last year I disappointed you…" she said, moving toward Sam. "How could I be a disappointment now? I'm going to marry the sweetest, most caring man who loves me and respects me and takes care of me and would never, _ever_ desert me…like you." She stepped up close to her dad. Quietly and only to Russell, she said, "I'm _not_ pregnant but that's not from lack of trying." She smirked as she stepped back from him.

There was a loud knocking at the front door. Judy answered it and ushered in the police, explaining to them about Russell and Tammy trespassing and causing an issue. The police moved Russell and Tammy to the front porch, getting them out of the house. With the police there, Sam broke free from his dad and Bill and ran out to the garage. Judy was standing with her arm around Quinn.

"Why was he like that mom?" Quinn asked her quietly.

"I don't know Quinnie…I've never seen him behave that way and I've known the man nearly 40 years. I should've never let him in; he actually just pushed his way in."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused…" Quinn said, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"What do you mean, trouble? Do you mean Sam? His family?" She turned Quinn to face her, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Helping Sam and his family has been the most unselfish thing I've ever seen you do. Not only have Bill and I got to know Sam and his family better, but you are gaining a wonderful man for a husband. I have no reservations about you marrying into his family at all, Quinn. You two have been responsible with your relationship thus far with the exception of being overly exuberant at times, have worked hard in school and at your jobs, are considerate of your families and of this house…you two behave more like adults than Russell Fabray. Even though he totally pissed me off tonight, not to mention scared all of us, I still pity the man and what he's become; it's just sad. At one time, he was the perfect husband and father." Judy frowned. "Right now, you need to find Sam and tell him he behaved as a man tonight."

Quinn watched from a front window when her father and his girlfriend backed out of their driveway with the police following them. Of course, there were neighbors out on their front porches rubbernecking the Fabray household to see what was going on that required police assistance. She turned to go find Sam.

He had run into the garage just to get away from that ugly man. He said hateful things about him and his family and about Quinn and he was just disgusted. Quinn had warned him that he was an asshole; he just didn't realize how much of an asshole. He had never been so mad in his life. He had never wanted to _hurt_ someone so badly _ever_. That feeling had scared him in the house, probably why he held his punch. He reached up and touched his left eye gingerly. _What a motherfucker_ he thought. _No wonder she didn't want him at our wedding._

He was sitting on his motorcycle in the darkness of the garage, his head resting on his arms on the handlebars. He could hear movement in the driveway, then car doors, then a sweep of headlights and cars leaving, so he figured they must be gone. The garage door opened, and Quinn stepped out there, not seeing him in the darkness. He sat up straight on the bike.

"Over here…" he said quietly. "Follow my voice."

She looked toward his motorcycle and could make out his silhouette sitting on it. She slowly made her way over to him. She stopped when she got to him, putting her hand on his hand, resting on his thigh.

"Sam," she said quietly. "I am so sorry…for his hate."

He snorted a little. "Forget it, okay? His words meant nothing to me, except for what he said about you."

"He's a hateful vile man. I wish you didn't have to witness that." Her eyes had adjusted to the dimness out there. She was looking down at Sam's foot on the peg thing, how his shoe was untied, and her eye followed his leg up to his knee, his thigh, his crotch, his belly, his chest, arms and shoulders, up to his face where she could see how sad he was even in the dark. Again, she saw him teetering on the edge of boyhood and manhood. And all she wanted was to be close to him. She nudged that foot off the foot peg and stepped up with her outside foot and brought her other leg up and over the seat in front of him. He scooted back slightly, watching her as she climbed up on the bike to sit facing him. He put his feet on the floor so she could use the foot pegs.

"I love you Sam…you're more of a man than he will ever be," she said quietly, leaning into him and kissing him slowly, laying her hands alongside his face. He winced slightly when her fingers brushed near his left eye.

"Sam?" she questioned him. He turned his face away from her sharply. "Sam? What…?" She put a finger under his chin, lifting his face back to hers. In the street light coming through the garage windows, she could make out the swelling and bruise already forming around his left eye. "No…Sam…he did this to you?" she whispered.

"It's nothing…I'd take much worse to stop someone from saying those nasty things about you…" he muttered.

"I'm so sorry Sam…" She moved his face down and gently pressed her lips against his left eye. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Quinn…" he whispered. He worked a hand under her thigh and brought it up over his thigh and then did the same on the other side and slid himself under her, groaning a little as he brought her onto his lap. He really didn't know what possessed him to bring her closer, _intimately_ closer, to him unless maybe it was adrenaline from the fighting with her father. Her _father_ had just called her unmentionable names, words he wouldn't even allow himself to _think_, and now he was trying to initiate sex with her. _I have a serious problem _he thought.

She smirked in the darkness. "A fantasy of yours?" She was a little surprised when he pulled her up on his lap but not really. She was wearing a dress and knew when she threw a leg over the bike and sat on it to face him something like this might transpire. After hearing so much hate from her father, she just wanted to feel loved, desired.

"Maybe…I just wanted to be as close as possible to you, Q…" he said, kissing her neck, leaving his hands on her ass, pressing her down on his groin.

"Oh Sam…I can feel you…" she whispered, looking down between them, grinding her hips on his erection.

His hands were pushing her dress up to her hips. "Do you wanna try it?"

"Yeah…my panties though…" she muttered in between her kisses on his mouth.

"How attached to them are you?" he asked in a deep whisper.

She smirked. "Not very." She already felt him tugging at them, then she felt him rip them behind her.

"Hold still…" One quick yank and he had torn them off her.

"Oh!" escaped her mouth as she felt him pull them out from under her. He shoved them in his jeans pocket.

"Sorry…" he whispered. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No…"

He was kissing her hard. "Unzip me…"

She moved her hands to the front of his jeans. She could feel his cock pushing hard against the fabric. She popped open the button, then slowly unzipped his jeans, him groaning as she moved over his erection.

He let go of her ass, sitting her on the bike, and he swung a leg behind him to stand next to the motorcycle to drop his jeans and boxers. He swung the leg back over and sat back down on the leather, saying _ooooh_ as it was cool to his ass, moving his balls so he didn't squash them. He grabbed her ass again and moved her up against his cock.

"Mmmmmm…yeah…" he whispered.

"Sam, this thing won't fall over will it?" she asked suddenly, gripping his shoulders.

"I've got both feet on the floor Q…we're cool…ready?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah…push into me Sam…"

He lifted her up, lined up his penis, and let her slide down slowly on his length. With his hands still under her ass, he began moving her up and down slowly, loving how her breasts were gently brushing his face, feeling her breathe and moan quietly into his hair.

"Oh my god Sam…you are a _man_…" she whispered into his hair. _He seriously has had a growth spurt or something _she thought.

He heard those words and was on top of the world again. That also had a little to do with the fact they were doing it on his motorcycle (she was right, a fantasy of his). He could only do short quick thrusts up into her so he was moving her on top of him fast. She was moving her hips and arching her back to connect her clitoris with his pelvic bone. For a brief second, as things started getting a little out of control, he thought he might lose control of the bike as his feet were coming up off the floor with the thrusting and he hoped the kickstand would keep them upright. _I can just picture the parents finding both of us trapped under the bike, naked, _he thought and then decided not to think of the parents while making love to Quinn.

She whispered _move me fast on you Sam_ and he knew she was close.

_Yes…yes…yes…oh god Sam…I'm c-coming_….and when she whispered that and started moaning he felt his orgasm building fast, searing through his belly.

His cock jerked inside her and he moaned loudly. _Fuck fuck ohhh fuck_…the F word just seemed to be the "word of the day" that day so he let the F bombs fly. His voice reverberated off the walls of the garage and he just didn't care. In a way, it was his way of blowing off steam from the chaos that had happened an hour earlier.

They rode out their orgasms moving against one another, breathing heavily, locked in an embrace.

"I wonder what my dad would say if he knew that ordeal he caused in the house led to some awesome motorcycle sex?" she asked Sam.

"Please…let's just leave your dad out of my fantasy…blech…" he said, pretending to gag, slowly lifting her off him, feeling his dick flop down on the seat. _Mental note: Clean the seat before trading it in _he thought.

"Doing this was a terrific way to kick off the weekend," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "And a great way to distract me from what a giant ass my father is."

"True dat! Except I'm gonna have nightmares about your dad…dude's a freak, Q…I think he was on something," Sam said. "I literally couldn't believe some of the crap he said about you…you're his _daughter_…that was just harsh. I loved what you said to him though…got him right in the nuts." _I literally would've just ripped them off but her way of getting to Russell was just as good._

"What's sad is he used to not be that way…it's like a total 180 kind of change with him. Weird…" She thought for a moment on how he used to be such a straight-laced Republican businessman. "I hope the littles didn't hear any of that vile hate. It made me sick to my stomach. I'd hate to think he scared them in some way."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you Q…and I was ready to give the guy the benefit of the doubt before I met him…but he seems to have gone off the deep end. As far as the littles go, I'm sure my mom kept them occupied, turned the TV up, that kinda crap."

"I sure hope so. You ready to go in now? I need to find some panties, oddly enough," she said, giggling.

"Listen, I didn't, like, hurt you when I did that, did I? I know you said no but still, it didn't hurt your skin or anything did it?" he asked concerned.

"I don't think so Sam…it was kinda sexy…"

"Okay….you'd tell me, though, right?" He stepped off the bike and fixed his pants then helped her off. She nodded and smoothed down her dress.

"Do you think the parents are all out there? Is this going to be a walk of shame?" she asked him.

"I dunno…we'll just say we were talking…" He led the way through the garage, holding her hand.

In the kitchen, the four adults sat around the dining room table discussing the Russell Fabray situation while Stevie and Stacey watched TV in the family room.

"We thought you two got lost," Bill said, winking at Seth. Sam totally caught that.

"We just had stuff to talk about, about why Russell Fabray is such a douche…" Sam said.

"Language Samuel," his mom said.

"You haven't seen my eye, have you mom?" he said, looking at her and pointing to his swollen eye.

"My god, Sam…he did that to you?"

"After I took him down and was getting ready to wail on his ass…" Sam said.

"Oh dear god…I'm so glad I didn't see that…" she said.

"I just want to apologize to everyone for his rude and disgusting behavior. He was _never _that way when we were married. I honestly do not know what has happened to the man. He absolutely disgusts me, though. And Sam, I am very sorry you had to take a shiner to get him to stop spewing his hate," Judy Fabray told the group.

"I didn't get him to stop…Quinn's words got him to stop…I'm proud of her for standing up to him," Sam said. "And, right now, all we want is our supper." The adults laughed. Sam and Quinn slipped into the kitchen to put their now-cold sandwiches on plates. They were standing next to one another when Quinn glanced over at him and saw her torn panties hanging out of his pocket, ready to fall out.

"Umm Sam?" she asked. He looked over at her and then followed her gaze to his pocket.

"Crap Q…" he said, shoving her panties down into his pocket. "Please tell me those weren't hanging out the entire time we stood in front of our parents just now. My luck just sucks."

"Well…I just noticed them so…they probably were. You do realize I'm wandering around here commando _in a dress_, right?" she said, grinning.

"That's right…" he whispered, turning to face her so her back was to the parents, then ran a hand up her thigh, taking her dress with him.

"Samuel Aaron!" she whispered, pushing his hand back down. "_Discretion!_" The adults were then discussing renting the house and agreeing on rental terms for Seth and Sara to begin on December 1st, so she hoped they were not paying any attention to the two horny teenagers a few feet away from them in the kitchen.

They went into the family room to eat and watch TV with his siblings. Quinn ran upstairs to change into her pajamas (and put on underwear) and then returned to the family room. There was a slight mark on her hip where he had torn her panties from her but nothing she'd worry him about. When she felt him rip them to begin with she thought it was the sexiest thing they had done to that point.

"Hey Quinnie…can we watch Aladdin tonight? It's your favorite!" Stacey asked when Quinn took her place next to Sam.

"Sure Stace…Sammy will pop it in for us," Quinn said looking at Sam, smiling. By the time their song had come around, she was curled up next to him, listening to him sing it quietly to her.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be, Sam Evans, than right here, right now," she whispered as he finished the song.

"Same goes for me Q…I love you like crazy…" He kissed her then and pulled her closer to him.


	45. Chapter 45

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, other places

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Mid November

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam set his alarm for 8:30 a.m. the next day, got up, and got ready. He went quietly into Quinn's room. He knelt down by her bed to wake her up with kisses since her face was right there and she looked so cute sleeping.

"Quinn….Q…time to rise and shine," he whispered to her.

She stirred a bit, smiling, slowly opening her eyes. "Good morning, my sweet."

"G'morning Q…I have an idea for this morning…" he said quietly.

She woke a little bit more. "What's that?" She ran a finger over his left eye shiner.

He held up the pink helmet and black helmet. "Ready to go for a ride?"

She sat up a little in her bed, still smiling. The sun was spilling into her room, it seemed to be a beautiful fall morning.

"Yeah, sounds fun, Sam…let me get dressed," she said, starting to climb out of bed.

"Wear jeans and maybe a sweatshirt; it's a little chilly and will seem cooler on the bike," he told her.

She got up and pulled out jeans and a sweatshirt, took a quick shower, and did the rest of her morning routine. Sam was eating a light breakfast downstairs. He had a bagel and juice ready for her.

"After our motorcycle 'fun' last night, I got to thinking that I never gave you a ride on it. I think I'm ready now to drive it…if you're ready to take a ride on it with me," he said.

"I'm ready, Sam. Today looks like a beautiful day and this will be fun before work," she told him. They both had to work that Saturday so he'd have to be back around 11 a.m. to get ready. She finished up her quick breakfast and put on a jacket as did Sam.

In the garage, he opened the door and got on the bike and walked it out to the driveway, turning it around to face the street. Quinn shut the garage door and walked up to the motorcycle.

"Okay, help me with this helmet, Sam," she said. She put it over her head, and he strapped it under her chin, then put on his own.

"Q…wrap your arms around my waist and try not to make any sudden movements back there okay? Just kind of follow my movement," he instructed her.

She swung a leg up over the seat behind him (he made sure to clean the seat before they rode it that day). She was behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her knees were pressing into his hips, and she was leaning into him. _Why had they not done this sooner?_ he thought. _Having Quinn behind me rather than my dude friends is so much different, so much better_.

He fired up the bike, feeling it rumble beneath his legs, loving how it tickled and vibrated his scrotum. He wondered if Quinn would feel the same effect.

"Oh!" she said feeling the rumble between her legs. _She must feel kinda the same_ he thought, smiling in his helmet.

"You ready?" he yelled back to her. She gave him a thumbs up at his belly.

He accelerated the motorcycle forward and felt her weight shift a bit and her grip tighten around him. He turned slowly out of the driveway and drove down the street. Slowing to stop, he felt her helmet hit the back of his lightly and heard a tiny giggle from her.

He turned off her street and started driving aimlessly around Lima. The leaves had changed colors and just made the day so vibrant. He felt her shifting his weight behind him nearly effortlessly as he rode along, making turns, stopping and going. He even felt her sit up a bit, still holding his hips…she must feel more comfortable now, he thought.

_In the driveway at her house, he helped her with her helmet, then put shades on before setting his helmet on his head. She hefted herself up on the back and immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and gripped his hips with her knees. He turned the motorcycle on and sat there a moment before moving forward. It rumbled to life beneath her, causing all kinds of vibrations between her legs. Why did I wait so long to get on this thing? Damn. She might've muttered a small 'oh' when the vibrations started up down there. Once he started moving, though, all thoughts of the pleasure she could derive from sitting on a running motorcycle left her mind and she concentrated on clinging to Sam and shifting her weight with him. The first few minutes her heart beat fast, especially when he got on the main roads and picked up the speed. He drove around town, and she got into the rhythm of how he handled the bike. She finally felt comfortable enough to move her hands to his hips and sit back a little from him instead of leaning all her weight into him._

He took them to the lake where they had made up while he still lived in the motel and turned the bike off. She stepped off and he put the kickstand down and got off. They sat on a picnic table overlooking the sparkling lake, watching some people paddleboat out there. He'd never tell her but they were sitting on the picnic table he had wound up on when he thought they were breaking up and his world was ending.

"What'd ya think, Q? Did you like it?" he asked.

"It was a lot of fun, Sam. Are you really trading it in?"

"I dunno. I had been worried about riding it again since my accident but today I felt okay on it. Having you on the back was absolutely awesome, Q," he said, looking into her eyes, marveling at how bright they were in the sun. _I want you back there with me forever, Quinn_, he thought. He couldn't resist kissing her then.

"I felt totally safe with you, Sam," she said at the end of the kiss. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her again.

"Okay, Sam, keep it for awhile…this winter you won't be able to ride it a ton but next summer…we could take rides on it. Just promise me please that you'll be safe. It still kinda worries me a bit…not you, the other drivers on the road," she sighed a little.

He watched her face. "Are you sure, Q?"

She nodded. "I think I am."

_Yes_ he hissed with his trademark air punch. "I promise you I'll be totally super safe!" he said, totally excited.

"You had better, Samuel Aaron Evans, or your ass is grass and I'm the freakin' lawnmower," she said sternly. He laughed out loud. She smiled at him. "I mean it Sam!"

He stretched his legs and checked the time, 10:55. "We better head back, Q…I need to get ready to go to work."

Standing at the motorcycle before putting their helmets back on, she hugged him tightly. "Seriously, Sam, I'd die if anything happened to you," she whispered into his ear.

He held her close, not speaking for a moment. "I promise I'll be careful, Quinn…I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Okay, I'm holding you to that…"

The rest of their weekend was relaxed. They didn't hear anymore from Russell Fabray and work went smoothly for both of them. Quinn finished Gone With The Wind and Sam made some progress on Huck Finn. Sam also set up a time for the guys to go check out tuxes for the next Saturday; he and Quinn both took that day off work.

On Tuesday afternoon, they told Mr. Schuester they'd be running a little late for Glee practice as they had an errand to run together after school. They would've taken care of this the week before but with midterms going on they were just too stressed out and too busy. They had their notarized parental permission forms in hand and went to the courthouse after school.

They went to the records office and got in line again to fill out their marriage license application.

"May I help you?" the clerk asked, happily.

"We need to file our marriage application," Quinn told her.

"Terrific! Are you both at least 18?"

"Umm, no, both 17….we have our notarized parental permission forms here, though," Quinn explained.

"Great! You've been here already, then," she said, sliding two forms across the counter to them. "You'll need to fill these out and we'll file them with your parental forms and there is also a $12 fee to file." She also pushed two clipboards and pens to them. She pointed to a nearby table. "You can have a seat over there to fill them out; there are quite a few questions."

"Thanks," Quinn said, taking all the stuff and heading to the table where another couple were sitting filling out their forms, looking about the same age as Sam and Quinn. The girl looked at Quinn.

"Do you go to McKinley?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're seniors there," Quinn answered, looking over the form, filling in her name at the top.

"Didn't you have the baby last year?" the girl asked Quinn. Sam looked up, from Quinn to the girl to the guy and back to Quinn.

"Yeah, yeah I did," Quinn said, returning Sam's gaze. He had filled in his name and address and birthdate.

"You played football, right?" the guy asked Sam. Sam took a good look at him then.

"Uh, yeah…weren't you on second string last year?" Sam asked him, recognizing a scared look that he himself once had at the end of last school year. The guy nodded, looking down at his form. "So, tying the knot, eh?"

The other couple looked at one another and nodded. Sam looked at Quinn. He filled in a few more spots on his form, where he was born, his parents' names, where he was employed.

"So, are you keeping the baby this time?" the girl asked Quinn.

"There is no baby…we're just getting married," she smiled at Sam. _God I hate writing my father's name on this form; I wish I could just leave it off _she thought.

"Oh…we just found out last week that we're having a baby. We're keeping it, getting married…" she smiled weakly at the dad-to-be who was furiously trying to finish his form.

"Uh…well…congratulations?" Sam offered. Quinn looked up from her form upon hearing that information. The other girl smiled a little.

"We hope everything works out for you…it always does," Quinn said quietly, thinking how that could've been her and Puck last year if things went down a different path.

"Hey Q…for occupation, I'm putting down 'light saber operator'," Sam said, laughing, pretending to write it down. "No! _Master _light saber operator!"

Quinn looked at him, trying to contain her laughter.

"You can put down 'loooooooove slave'," he said, smiling widely.

"Oh my god Sam!" she said, blushing.

They filled in the planned date of the nuptials (_there was that word again_, Sam thought, _and it better mean wedding_), the minister's name, the place of the wedding.

The other couple seemed to be having a rougher time with filling out their forms. The girl had scooted her chair next to her boyfriend and was helping him with certain areas.

Sam and Quinn signed their applications. "You ready Q?" he asked, looking across the table at her. "This is another big step, ya know, once I cough up the $12." He took her hand, smiling.

"I'm ready Sam," she said, smiling back.

"Congratulations again," he said to the other couple, standing up, still holding Quinn's hand. Quinn smiled at them but couldn't help feeling a bit sad at how depressed they appeared.

At the counter, they handed the clerk their completed applications and the parental forms and their driver's licenses. Sam was getting his wallet out to pay the $12 when the clerk made a _hmmmm_ noise. _I just knew this couldn't go smoothly for us_ Quinn thought.

"Well, I see the form signed by both of Mr. Evans' parents…" the clerk started and Quinn knew immediately what the problem was. "But Miss Fabray's form is only signed by her mother. We'll need your father's signature also."

"He's my biological father, but my mother has sole custody of me and is responsible for all decisions regarding me. That record is on file here at the courthouse; it was part of their divorce last year," Quinn said. Sam was thinking _there was something I didn't know about her_.

The clerk typed some info into her computer, did some more _hmmmm_'s, and printed something out.

"Okay, I found the divorce decree stating your mother does have sole custody. I printed a copy and will attach it to your marriage application. If there are any further problems, you will be contacted by the County Clerk to try to find a resolution. Otherwise, your license will be sent to your minister and you'll sign it at your wedding with your witnesses. That'll be $12!" she said cheerfully.

_Thank god someone had a freakin clue_ Sam thought, handing over the $12.

She handed him a receipt and said _congratulations_!

He grabbed Quinn around the waist and kissed her right there at the marriage license counter. Not a little peck on the cheek or lips, no, a full-on right-on-the-mouth kiss, in front of god and everybody. He kept his tongue to himself out of respect but just getting that marriage license thing filed thrilled him to the point of nearly making out with her right there. She didn't back away or try to break the kiss either, just kissed him back, lacing her fingers behind his neck.

When they did finally break the kiss, with mostly everyone staring at them, she whispered, "We're getting closer…"

He smiled at her. "Yep…"

They headed back to school for Glee practice but decided to fool around a little in Quinn's car in celebration of filing their marriage license application. They wound up making it into rehearsal with only 30 minutes left before it ended.

On Saturday morning, before the guys were going to look at tuxes, Kurt came over to sit down with Sam and Quinn and go over invitations. He had two giant books with him, full of sample invitations for them to look at.

"We probably need to order these pronto, address them, and get them in the mail by December 1st. You can choose the style from these books, give me your information, and I can order them online or you guys can, whichever. Sound good?" Kurt asked them. They agreed.

Going through the books was a little overwhelming. They finally decided the main color of the invite should be ice blue and a wintery theme. Sam found one that was printed on one side of the paper and had a light blue filigree pattern around the edges with purple snowflakes and pinecones. Then, Quinn found one that was also just printed on one side of the paper. Across the top, there was a pale blue sky with dark blue and white stars and the lower two-thirds of the invite was white for what would be printed there, their names printed in the same color as the sky.

"Kinda like on the beach at Cedar Point, Q…" he said. "I like your choice…let's go with that one."

"Wait, there's stuff on the back…tons of tiny stars!" she said, excitedly. "It's perfect Sam!"

"Do we have to keep what is printed on it or can we change that up?" Sam asked. He knew the names of course would be theirs and the date and place but the part about the bride's parents he wanted to change and also wanted to add a special line of text to it somehow.

"What do you want to change?" she asked him.

"Like, at the top where it says 'Mr. and Mrs. yadda yadda request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter…'. I was wondering if we could use the one where it says 'Together with their parents…' and then me and Quinn's names and 'request the honor of your presence at the celebration of their union…'. What do you think, Q?" Sam asked her.

"I love it, Sam…sounds perfect…" she said, smiling.

Kurt was writing furiously.

"Here's what I have:

**Together with their parents…**

**Quinn Grace Fabray**  
><strong>and<strong>  
><strong>Samuel Aaron Evans<strong>

**Request the honor of your presence**  
><strong>at the celebration of their union on<strong>  
><strong>Sunday, January 1, 2012<strong>  
><strong>at 2:30 in the afternoon<strong>  
><strong>at Lima Community Church<strong>  
><strong>1200 Fox Hollow Drive<strong>  
><strong>Lima, Ohio<strong>

_**A Whole New World**_

Sam told them what he wanted added at the bottom and that made Quinn tear up.

"Gosh Sam…it feels more and more real every single day," she said quietly, holding his hand.

"It does, doesn't it?" he agreed, pecking her on the cheek. "At least the decisions so far have been easy to agree on, right?" She nodded.

"So, I'm thinking we use the theme _A Whole New World_ throughout the wedding and reception, using stars primarily. You know, when and if Rachel Berry ever gets married, her wedding will be covered in gold stars," Kurt said and they laughed.

"I guess I'm beating her to the punch a little! Except silver stars, shiny and sparkly…" Quinn said. She looked at the time. "It's almost time for you boys to go try on tuxes!"

"Oh! It is!" Kurt said. "I'll just excuse myself to the little boy's room…" He wandered off to the bathroom.

"Hey Q…when they like measure you in these suits do they like…fondle…your balls?" he asked her quickly. Mike and Tommy had told him this piece of information.

She was a little surprised by his question but then again this was Sam. "Well, you're just renting it so hopefully you can find one that doesn't need to be altered. I think when they measure the inseam they have to reach kind of far up there. Not sure about the fondling part," she told him. In home ec, she had learned about inseams recently.

"Tommy said that one time he had to be measured and the guy like lifted his nut sack up and moved it over!"

"Ask your dad…he'd probably know…" she said, not really wanting to think about Tommy's nut sack.

"I mean, that's my _business_ down there, Q, if they're messing with my nuts they'll be dangerously close to my, you know, my _thing_…" he said, looking very worried.

"Try not to worry about it, okay? You don't want the crotch too tight or too baggy, do you?" she asked him.

"I just don't want some strange man playing with my balls!" he said as Kurt came back. His dad came up from downstairs also.

"You guys ready?" his dad asked.

"I think so, Mr. Evans," Kurt answered, putting his invitation books back together. "Until next time Quinn…"

"Bye Kurt and thanks…have fun Mr. Evans!" Quinn said cheerfully. And then grabbing his hand and whispering to Sam, "Sam…hold up a second…"

He stayed behind Kurt and his dad and put his hands on Quinn's shoulders.

"Yes, m'lady?" He added a kiss.

"When you come home later, pretend it's our first date, okay? Just for fun…and we'll see where the night takes us…" she said seductively.

"Really? Our first date?" he asked, a little confused.

"Like we barely know each other and maybe want to learn more about each other. Understand?" she said, hoping he got it.

"I'll try Q…I'll be looking forward to our 'date' then," he said, kissing her, and jogging to catch up with his dad and Kurt.

Kurt drove them to the mall in his Escalade. On the way there, Sam recalled his first real date with Quinn.

They had won the Breadstix 'free dinner for two' coupon for their duet performance of _Lucky_. They had been practicing for the week beforehand and he had so enjoyed that time together with her, at her house, just the two of them, no outside influences of school or friends to bother them and she could be herself and he could himself, as much as he would let her see. After the duet that day, he picked her up at home after her Cheerios practice and they went to Breadstix. He had never been there but according to _everyone_ it was the best place for 100 miles around. At the restaurant, he wasn't too impressed with the dry breadsticks, finding them kind of gross. They made small talk, finding it odd not to be practicing their song or playing guitar. He tried an impression on her, earning a smile. She asked if he was gay when he told her he had a secret (lemon juice on his hair) and that kind of flipped him out though he had been asked before so he wasn't too surprised. They finished their meals and she slid the coupon back from the middle of the table where it had lain the entire time and tucked it in her purse. He asked her what she was doing (he had a feeling) and she said _a gentleman always pays on the first date_. He smiled at her. He had brought the money to cover their meals, planning on doing that anyway. Leaving the restaurant, he had put his hand on the small of her back as he opened the door for her, and she had turned and smiled at him. The setting sun had pierced her beautiful hazel-green eyes, and he knew then that those eyes could get him to do anything. He asked if she wanted an ice cream since they didn't get a dessert at Breadstix, and they had taken their ice cream cones and walked through a nearby park. After they finished their cones and were heading to his car, he hesitantly brushed her hand with his, and she linked a couple fingers with his. His heart had soared. He opened her car door for her as they left the park, as he had done at all times that evening. At her house, on her front porch, it was the moment of truth.

_Breadstix was great_ he said, thinking _only 'cause I was there with you_, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet.

_Yeah, it always is_ she said, clasping her hands behind her back, glancing down at her feet.

They glanced back up at one another at the same time.

_Uh, well, I guess I should be going…_

She reached out and grabbed his elbow, pulling him to her a little. She was looking up at him, her lips parted a bit, much like the day in the astronomy classroom. He leaned into her and lightly pressed his lips to her cheek at the corner of her lips. He felt her lips purse, trying to kiss him back, but he pulled away, shocked that she nearly initiated the kiss. He stood there for a moment taking her in and she did the same.

_Thanks, Q, for a great night_…he said and bounded off her porch, later realizing he called her 'Q' for the first time. He glanced back at her house as he drove away from her house, seeing her still standing there watching him. He dreamed of her that night and many more nights after that, experiencing a feeling that he couldn't name at the time, a feeling like he'd die for her.

"Yo, Sam! We're almost there!" Kurt was nearly shouting from the front seat. In the mall, Mike and Tommy were waiting outside the tux shop.

Kurt took charge. The best man and groomsmen were wearing plain black tuxes with bow ties and cummerbunds, Mike with purple accents (Kurt found a shiny purple like Tina's dress), Tommy with fuchsia accents, and Sam's dad with silver accents. Kurt was wearing a silver tux with white bowtie and vest, which would have to be special ordered. Sam was looking at the different styles of tuxes; he was thinking a vest and bowtie and tails. He found a black tux with tails where the front lapels were satin and the front came down into points and had three buttons. He wanted an ice blue vest and decided on a full tie instead of a bowtie. He tried it all on and modeled for in front of the mirrors and for the guys. The other guys and his dad were dressed and waiting for the tailor.

"Dude…that rocks!" Mike said.

"Yeah, man, you're like…the _groom_, man," Tommy said.

"The blue brings out your eyes," Kurt said, looking him up and down. "Quinn will love that."

"Son, I know your mom will see you in this the day of the wedding but I kind of wish she could see you now," his dad said.

"She can…" Kurt took a picture of Sam with his cell phone. "What's her number? I'll send her a picture as long as she won't show Quinn."

Sam's dad punched in Sara's cell phone number and forwarded the picture of Sam. She texted back right away that he looked absolutely handsome.

"There's your seal of approval right there!" Seth said.

He couldn't believe how good he looked either. Just wearing formal clothes made him look so much older. He tried a couple poses in the mirrors for the guys. _I totally look like Rhett Butler! Minus the black hair and 'stache though._Then, the tailor at the store came over to take their measurements so the suits could be altered the day before the wedding.

They measured Seth's dad first as his tux fit him fine. Kurt was measured next. Sam was watching what the tailor was doing and was getting more and more nervous about the inseam measurement. _It's no big deal dude, just man up, you need to be measured obviously, the crotch of these pants is nearly hanging to your knees_ he thought nervously. Mike went next and Sam watched him wince a bit when the tailor ran the measuring tape up his leg. _Oh god, he did just cup his junk and move it over to measure the other side_. Then, he was done with Mike and Mike was sitting down next to him.

Sam whispered to him, "Did he touch your junk, man?"

"Eh, he kinda moved it over…no biggie…" Tommy was getting his measurements taken and actually laughed when the man measured his inseam.

"Sir…you are the groom, I presume?" the tailor asked Sam.

"I am," Sam said, stepping up to the box they stood on for measuring. The man measured his neck, shoulders, arms, chest, waist, hips, and then did the inseam. The man was very efficient taking the measurements. Sam gulped though when his hands were up in his business and because the pants were so out of proportion on Sam the tailor had to manipulate the extra fabric in the crotch of the pants to find his groin at the inner thigh. Then, he felt it. The tailor nudged his balls over and then had to mess around with the fabric to find the other groin. _I'm gonna get a boner with all this handling_ Sam thought. The tailor stepped away, marking down the measurements and that was all he needed to do for Sam. They placed the order for all the suits, and Kurt made arrangements to pick them up on December 31st and deliver them to the church the next day. Then, it was over. Sam was measured for his wedding day tuxedo.

The guys went to the food court for an early supper, though Sam just had a water ("I'm meeting Quinn later for dinner," he told them).

"So, what about a bachelor party, Mr. Evans?" Mike asked.

"Oh yeah! Sammy gets to have a bachelor party!" Tommy said excited.

Sam had never even considered a bachelor party. He shook his head.

"No, guys, I don't need a bachelor party, really," he said, looking at his dad.

"You know, Sam, I never had a bachelor party and maybe it's something I've regretted a little over the years. Now, I'm not saying a drunken free-for-all with strippers but maybe a friendly game of poker? And I do mean friendly," his dad said.

"Why not strippers?" Mike said, seeming a little bummed.

"Maybe because you are all minors!" his dad said, laughing.

"How about porn?" Tommy said. They all just looked at him. To Sam, the thought of watching porn in the same room as his _father_ made him queasy. "Okay, no porn."

"Maybe we just all go out to dinner somewhere?" Kurt suggested.

"I don't know, guys. I really don't want to celebrate my bachelorhood…I don't know…" Sam said. He was kind of torn.

"I say dinner, then a game of cards," his dad said.

"Fine, that's cool…I'm down with that. Actually, I don't think I can sleep at Quinn's the night before the wedding 'cause I'd wind up seeing her the next day before we left to go to the church. So, where will I stay?" Sam asked them.

"Stay at my place…we got a big family room…I'm sure my dad and Carole will be cool with it. We could go have dinner and then go back to my place for a little poker. Will it freak you out about Finn being there?" Kurt asked, knowing Sam and Finn's history.

"Nah, we're cool now…" Sam told him. _At least I think we're cool_. "Thanks Kurt."

The others finished up their meals, and they headed back to Kurt's Escalade. On the way out of the mall, he picked up a small bouquet of flowers for Quinn.

"Really dude? You were apart for like 3 hours…" Tommy said, seeing the flowers. Mike snickered and whispered _whipped_.

"We have a date tonight, dumbass" Sam said, frowning at the two idiots.

While Sam was gone at the mall, Quinn treated herself to an extra long, extra sudsy bubble bath. In her room, while the water filled her tub, she went to her desk and hunted around in a drawer, finally pulling out the Breadstix coupon, free dinner for two. She added it to her other Sam things on her bookshelf. Relaxing in the bubbles, she recalled their first real date. It had been to Breadstix with their winning free dinner coupon. He hadn't seemed too nervous during dinner, nor had she, as they had spent plenty of time practicing their duet the week prior. He did some dorky impression that tickled her; he shared his lemon juice secret though she thought he was going to tell her he was gay. She was so relieved when he had sputtered _no_. She then told him _a gentleman always pays on the first date_, which he did without question, almost like he expected to, because she felt in her heart that he was a gentleman. He had touched her back as they left, she thought he did it without realizing it, and she had turned to look back at him and he just gazed at her then, both of them not moving in the doorway. Finally, someone cleared their throat, trying to leave the restaurant, and they walked to his old car and he opened the door for her. He asked her _how does ice cream sound_ so they got a cone and walked through a park, making small talk. They finished their cones and were making their way back to his car when she felt his hand slide past hers. She instinctively linked a couple fingers with his and her heart raced. At her house, he walked her to her door, and they stood their facing one another, saying the usual end-of-date nice things. He said he should be going and she impulsively grabbed his elbow, pulling him slightly back to her. He looked at her for a moment before leaning in to kiss her gently, except he moved to the side and got mostly cheek and just the corner of her mouth. She puckered up to kiss him fully but he had pulled away, thanking her for a great night, and jogging to his car. _He called me 'Q'_, she thought distractedly, watching him drive down her street. Her heart was fluttering in her chest then, already wondering when she'd see him again, how she never wanted to stop seeing him.

She got out of her bath and got dressed and went to watch TV in the family room. Sam's mom and Stacey came upstairs at one point and Stacey said the boys had sent a picture of Sammy.

"What's that Stace?" Quinn said, not fully understanding.

"The guys sent me a picture of Sam…in his tux!" his mom said, totally excited.

"Don't show me…don't show me…oh my gosh…I've got to see him!" Quinn practically screamed with Stacey getting in on the excitement too so they both started screaming.

"I've been sworn to secrecy by Mr. Hummel…sorry! I will say this, though, _handsome_!" his mom said.

Quinn calmed down. She'd see him soon enough, in less than 2 months actually. "Okay, okay, I think I'll be okay without seeing the picture…maybe!"

Those two retired back downstairs, and a few minutes later Sam's dad came in. He grabbed a pop from the kitchen and saw Quinn sitting in the family room.

"Sam will be in in just a minute, said he had to get something out of your car," he told her.

"Okay, thanks Mr. E…" she said, thinking _I hope he remembers, like our first date_. She heard the doorbell ring. He remembered.

On the way home from the mall, Sam was trying to figure out what she meant by like our first date, getting to know one another again. He _thought_ he had an idea, wasn't quite sure, but he thought she didn't mean like their actual first date…she just wanted to maybe role play as if it was their first date and _see where the night takes us_. He had a feeling this "first date" would end up a little differently than most first dates, so he was definitely game. At the house, he told his dad he needed to get something out of her car to buy some time. He gave it about 5 minutes and then went to the front porch and rung the doorbell.

**A/N: Hope you all like this chapter! :) Thank you for the reviews and for reading! Lots of story still to tell. :)**


	46. Chapter 46

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Mid November

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam was standing on the front porch, his back to the door, holding her flowers loosely behind his back, whistling and rocking on his feet. The porch light flipped on just as Quinn opened the door, and he turned around quickly, keeping the flowers hidden behind his back. He had been thinking of which persona he should go with: _Should I be the confident jock and it be all about me? Or maybe the cool musician? Hot Romeo would be cool! Or the nervous dorky schoolboy? That one worked before..._

She flipped on the light and ripped open the door. She chose to wear one of her flirty, more summery dresses even though it was mid November but she knew he liked her in those. When he saw her standing there in a pretty dress, his first instinct was to yank open the storm door and kiss her. But, he waited for her to open the door and he stood there, not moving to kiss her as would be usual for him. He smelled her scent before she said anything, a sweet smell that reminded him of hot chocolate, and again he wanted to just pull her into a kiss right there.

"Hi Sam," she said.

"Um, hi Quinn. Uh, these are for you," he said, pulling the flowers from behind his back.

Her face lit up. "They're beautiful, Sam. Thank you...come in..."

He stepped inside the house, and she took the crazy daisies from him, sniffing them.

"You sure have a nice house, Quinn," he said, looking around the foyer, particularly the stairwell recalling prom night.

"Thanks Sam...If you want, you can kick off your shoes and make yourself comfortable. I'll take your jacket," she said, and he pulled his jacket off and kicked off his shoes. She draped it over her arm. "Follow me...I need to put these in water."

She led him to the kitchen where she hung his jacket off a dining room chair and pulled a vase from a cabinet in the kitchen.

While she was filling the vase with water and preparing the flowers, he leaned up against a counter watching her and asked, "So, where's your parents?"

She looked at him and smiled. "My mom's out with her boyfriend. Will probably be back in a couple hours. Are you hungry?"

"Um, a little maybe," he said. _I'm STARVING!_ His stomach rumbled then at the thought of food. He did his best dopey smile. "Okay, maybe I am..." She had considered putting something together for supper but then decided against it since they were doing a "first date" and what's better on a first date than pizza?

"Cool...I ordered pizza. Is that okay?" she asked him. _Thank you god...if I don't eat soon I might pass out and miss the rest of this date _he thought.

"Yeah, that's cool," he answered.

"Want something to drink? I've got water, pop, juice..." she asked him.

"Water would be awesome, thanks..." She handed him a bottle of water and grabbed one for herself.

"I guess we can hang out here until the pizza gets here," she gestured toward the dining room table, setting the flowers he brought her there as a centerpiece.

"Sure..." he said and took a seat. _All I want to do is tell her about the guy fondling my balls! _he thought_ but that's cool, this game is fun, especially where it's leading to and besides I can tell her about my balls later, maybe when her hands are on them!_

"So, how's school going for you?" he asked her when she sat down across from him.

"Oh, you know, the usual junk...I hate that government class..." she said, sighing. _I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up this charade without jumping on him _she thought.

"Right, me too!" he agreed. "I'm loving biology and astronomy though."

"The Regionals competition in January should be fun; I've never been to Louisville. Have you?" she asked him.

"We passed through it a couple times...the Ohio River is pretty cool...yeah, that should be fun...hopefully we win," he replied. _Dear god where is that pizza?_

"I can do without all the Glee drama, though!"

"Keeps it interesting...as long as I'm not a part of it," he said.

"So, what did you do today?" she asked him. _I so want to see a picture of him in that tux!_

"Not much, hung around the mall with Mike Chang and Tommy, that dude from jazz band. Played games at the arcade," he laughed. "We saw Kurt there at the mall and guess what? He was trying on a silver tux! I wonder what he's up to." He couldn't resist throwing her that bone.

Her look didn't change even though inside she was dying to know how it went. "Maybe Finn and Rachel are getting married? Or maybe he's getting ready for senior prom now..." They laughed.

The doorbell rang then and Sam thought _there is a god, I was about to disintegrate from lack of food_. They both jumped up to go to the door. He was pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

"No, Sam, I invited you over...I'll pay for the pizza," she said, waving at him to put his wallet away.

"Quinn...a gentleman always pays on the first date," he smiled and winked at her and then she desperately wanted him, at least to kiss him, to touch him, do _something _to him, any sort of contact would suffice.

She kept her cool, though, and said, "Thank you Sam...how generous."

He paid for the couple pizzas, and they returned to the dining room table. She grabbed a couple plates and paper towels and they each picked out a couple slices.

"Here's another water, Sam," she offered him since the first was empty. He tried not to wolf down his pizza, but his first two slices were gone before she finished her first.

"Is it okay if I, like, have one more slice? I guess I was kinda hungry?" he said, trying his best to be shy about it and not just rip into those boxes of pizza.

"Sure! Help yourself," she said, thinking _I'm glad I ordered it ahead of time, he must've been starving_.

"So, do you maybe wanna watch a movie? I have OnDemand on the TV and we get fairly new movies," she asked him as he polished off his third slice of pizza. _Oh yeah, the couch! the couch!_

Keeping his cool, he replied, "Sure, yeah, sounds cool...you pick the movie. Um, where's your bathroom?" She pointed him in the direction of the bathroom he always used when sleeping on the couch and thankfully he found a toothbrush stashed away in there. No way was he going to be macking on her with pizza breath, first date or no.

Back at the dining room table, the pizza and their plates were put away but no sign of Quinn. He had to act like he didn't know where she went so he just stood there for a moment. He could hear her going through movie previews in the family room.

"Hey Quinn...where'd you go?" he called out.

"Oh! I'm in here Sam! Just follow my voice," she said from the family room. _God I love her so much _he thought, heading that way.

She was sitting on their usual make-out couch, all the way at one end of it. So, he sat down at the opposite end. She glanced over at him, smiling. _Dear god, why'd he have to wear those button fly jeans today? His bulge is huge...ugh...I just want him!_

He caught her glancing at his junk. _I wonder how long this will go on, she was eyeballing me just now!_ She was sitting at her end Indian style with a pillow on her lap between her knees. _Please god let me get between those knees tonight_.

"So, how does a horror flick sound? Maybe _The Roommate_?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah, sure...awesome..." he answered, thinking _scary flick, she'll be all up on this_.

"Okay...oh, why won't this remote work?" she said, slapping the back of it, and then got up to go fiddle with the TV, bending over in front of him. _Damn Quinn are you trying to kill me?_ he thought, trying to look away but finding it difficult. When she returned to the couch, she sat down more toward the middle and looked at him. He smiled back, wondering if he should move a little closer to her. _I'll wait til something scary happens and she jumps, then I'll make my move_ he thought _and now I'm starting to think like I'm really on a first date with her_.

They were about 20 or so minutes into the movie when there was a little teaser to frighten the audience. She was wondering when the scary parts would start up so he might move in a little closer to her if she seemed to get scared. The scary part caused her to jump a little as she wasn't really expecting it and he was right there next to her, shyly putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, don't be scared...that girl's her..." she had looked at him then, her lips parted much like their real first date, and he couldn't stop himself. He kissed her gently, and a feeling like electricity shot through his body. He pulled away slowly, opening his eyes, and from the look in her eyes it had been much the same for her.

"That was my first kiss, Sam," she whispered, touching her lips. He swallowed hard. "Do it again."

He looked at her, like he was seeing her for the first time, and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. No tongue yet, just sliding their lips against one another. Then, she pulled away from him and started watching the movie again. He took a chance and put a finger under her chin, moving her back to his mouth. This time, he felt her lips part and she moved her tongue into his mouth slowly, hesitantly finding his. A small moan escaped his mouth then.

He pulled away from her quickly, muttering _sorry_. He had to lift his hips up a little and pull the leg of his jeans down because his dick was getting hard and why did he have to wear the button fly's that day? Those things had no give. _I wonder if I can get her to unbutton every button later on? _he thought.

He had moved his arm away from her shoulders after the moan and had both hands resting on his knees. She picked up the one closest to her, rubbing his palm with her thumb.

"No, don't be sorry, just keep kissing me..." she said quietly to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to calm himself down and keep from humping her right then and there.

She bit her lip and nodded. He put his arm back where it had been around her shoulders and pulled her to him, kissing her open-mouthed with his tongue finding hers. _Okay, okay, hit the squirrel on the moped...just driving along, see the squirrel run out in front of me, oh god, crack, thud, thud...don't look back...don't look back...don't look back...why did I just look back? I don't want to see a squashed dead squirrel_...he needed to start his nasty images because the buttons were going to start popping off his jeans if he didn't. He had to readjust how he was sitting to try to make some room for his erection. Then, he felt her hand on his chest, rubbing over a nipple. _Damn damn damn, okay, walked in on grampa on the crapper, reading his newspaper, smell of freakin death in there, and then why oh why grampa you did not need to stand up...old man penis and balls...I never ever want to get old_...He again had to lift his hips up and tug at his jeans to try to find some room in the crotch.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him naively. _I'm trying to pretend I don't know about his issue down there but dear god it's about to start poking me from where he's sitting and he keeps squirming and messing with his jeans. They probably need to be unbuttoned...I might need to speed this up a little_.

"Uh, yeah, just a charley horse..." he said, taking that opportunity to readjust yet again.

"Okay, where were we?" she said, putting his lips back on his. This time, she moved her hand to the bottom of his t-shirt and went underneath back up to his bare chest.

"You can touch one of mine, if you want to..." she said quietly. He took that to mean one of her breasts.

He swallowed again. "Like, over or under the bra?"

She considered it for a moment, still tweaking his nipple. "Start with over, maybe under..." Giving him instructions on what to do to her breasts instead of just letting him ravish her about killed her.

There were a few buttons on the bodice of her dress, and he popped them open one-handed. He slowly slid his hand inside her dress and gently touched her breast.

"Quinn..." he whispered then. Her hand was sliding down to his belly and she traced his muscles there, then his belly button, then he felt her finger playing with the thin line of hair from his belly button to the top of his jeans, stopping there.

"I've never touched one, Sam..." she whispered suddenly against his mouth.

"Touched one what?" he decided to play dumb on this one, still playing with her boob over her bra.

She put her hand directly on top of his erection. He sucked in his breath.

"Um, oh, okay...well, I'll let you touch it if you let me, like, kiss your booby...please..." He threw in the _please_ at the last second, thinking he had better be begging for it.

She moved her hand away from his jeans (_oh god why_) and moved her bra out of the way, exposing a supple yet perky breast to him. He looked up at her, his lips swollen from their kissing. He then put his mouth on her nipple, using his tongue against her, sucking her a bit, then blowing a soft breath of air on her areola, watching the goosebumps pop up all over her...and then he heard it. People coming up the basement stairs.

She let the bra cover her breast quickly and jumped back to the far end of the couch and he moved back to his end of the couch, readjusting again.

He looked over at her and actually felt mortified, as if they were just messing around for the first time and were about to get caught. She had the same "deer caught in the headlights look" and was still clutching the top of her dress.

The warm milk brigade that night was his mom and his sister. His sister saw them in the family room and promptly ran in and jumped on Sam.

"Oooof Stace..." he grumbled, moving her down the couch to Quinn. He had one of those raging boners that actually hurt and now _really_ hurt due to being kneed. _Looks like I'll have to build that one back up_ he thought as he started going soft.

"Hey Stacey...did you have a fun day today?" Quinn asked her, still trying to hold the top of her dress together inconspicuously.

"Yes! We went to the park, I watched Spongebob, I colored, mom painted my nails...see?" She stuck them under Quinn's nose but then there was a scream on TV and she went running back to Sam's mom.

They got the warm milk and headed back downstairs with Stacey yelling _g'night _to them both.

Sam and Quinn were immediately back together in the middle of the couch.

"You didn't tell me you had people living in your basement, Quinn," he said, nipping at her ear.

"I didn't? Well, I do. And you've met Stacey and her knee apparently..." he smiled. "I think you were...right...about...here..." She allowed the top of her dress to fall open again.

"And I think you were right...about...there..." he said, moving her hand back under his shirt. _It's a first date, can't just put her hand on your dick _he thought.

He took her breast in his mouth again, making her nipple harden with his tongue. He felt her massaging his pecs and abs again, moving slowly down to his happy trail.

"So...you've never touched one?" he asked, kissing her again.

She shook her head _no_ slightly, moving her hand over the front of his pants.

"You can unbutton me, if you want..." he said quietly. "It doesn't bite...I don't think."

She giggled at that and then started working on the top button with one hand. It popped open finally, and she moved to the second button. Feeling her fingers ghost over his dick was making him hard again. He had leaned back on the couch, resting his head back, when she leaned over him to kiss him again. He felt the third button give way; she was dangerously close to bumping into his cock at this point. The fourth and fifth buttons were right over him so that might be a little tricky. Those last two buttons did give her a little trouble, but she finally managed to pop them both open, still kissing him. She moved her hand back up to his belly.

"I'm not sure, Sam..." she whispered. _I just want to grab his dick and start pumping it!_

"You can touch it over my boxers..." _Don't be freaked out by the pre-come you find there_ he thought _ugh...this is really not a first date...she knows you do this_.

He was still not fully hard, so she hesitantly reached down to move his member up and ran her fingers up and down his length over his boxers. That was bringing him to life.

"You're sticky..." she said, poking at the wet stain on his boxers.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes..." _Like when you want to get laid so bad you're about to implode_. "You know...I've never touched...a girl...before..."

"You mean _down there_?" She sounded genuinely shocked. _I wonder if he's going to torture me like I've been torturing him?_

He nodded. "Can I?"

She nodded slowly.

"We don't have to, if you don't want me to..." he said, moving a hand to her knee and sliding it up her thigh.

"I want you to touch me there..." she whispered.

His hand was up to the side of her panties at her hip, her hand was rubbing him over his boxers, all very awkward (_kinda like naughty Twister_he thought) so he made a suggestion.

"It might be easier if we faced one another...you know...the touching..." It was getting more difficult to keep his voice even when talking to her. _I want my hand in her panties so freakin bad..._

"Like how?" she asked.

"Like up here..." he said, pulling her up onto his lap. "See? You can touch me...and I can...touch...you..." He moved his hand closer to her pussy with every word, finding her panties damp. He looked at her and smiled. "You're sticky too." He watched her swallow and her eyes roll back and wondered what was going through her mind. Basically this: _I just want him to shove his cock up in me NOW_.

He felt her fingers move inside his boxers and wrap around him and then it was his turn to swallow and let his eyes close. He didn't take the time to move her panties down, just pushed the crotch out of his way and ran his middle finger over her swollen clit, making her moan and lean into him to kiss him hard. He then let a finger slide into her. She started grinding on it.

"How much farther are we taking this Q? I gotta have you..._now_..." He finally broke, not able to take much more.

"Now Sam...get in me now..." she whispered into his mouth.

He didn't need to be told twice. He got the boxers out of the way, moved her panties over more, and shoved up into her hard and fast, both of them practically yelling _ohhh_. She started moving immediately on him, but he stopped her hips saying _don't move don't move oh god don't move on me yet_.

She looked him in the eye. "Sam...I'm so close...let me come on you...please..."

"Q, I'm gonna blow when you start moving again, no joke..." He moved his thumb to her clit and started massaging her there. "Tell me when Q...when you're there...and…uhhh…then you can fuck me hard..." Not quite a minute later she was whining, struggling to move on his cock, and he let go of her hips and a few thrusts later he climaxed as hard as he ever had, letting her bounce on his penis to reach her orgasm. They rocked together for awhile, coming down from their orgasms.

Finally, he mumbled to her, "That was the best first date ever, Q."

She laughed a little against him. "The bad thing is...I'm really not done yet..." _Yes, round 2! _he thought.

"I say we move our second date up to your room..." he said. She smiled and slowly lifted off him, his wet limp dick slapping against his belly, and she let herself fall onto the couch next to him, putting her feet up in his lap as he pulled up his boxers.

"Let's do that...I'm gonna take a breather for a minute though..." she said, still gasping a little.

"So, what made you decide to do a 'first date' again?" he asked her. "It was insanely hot."

She giggled. "I don't know...you were just leaving for the mall and I thought it'd be fun if when you came back we pretended it was like our first date or something."

He sat there a moment, thinking. "Do you remember our first real date?"

"Oh yeah...I thought about it today while you were gone..." she said, smiling.

"So did I!" he smiled. "And you know what? Our first real date was every bit as great as this 'first date'."

"That's why I agreed to go out with you a second time!" she said, laughing.

He smiled and leaned over to scoot up next to her, his pants still undone, her dress unbuttoned at the top and hiked up to her hips. "You mean it wasn't my rugged good looks? My charming personality? My wit? Oh my god, was it my car?"

She was laughing. "You wanna know what it was? How your eyes smiled...that's why. I could see your smile in your eyes...and I trusted you...that you wouldn't hurt me like the others." It suddenly got serious.

"Wow..." he said quietly. "Really?" No one had ever told him anything so sincere about himself before.

"Yes really...your good looks didn't hurt, though," she said, giggling. "Why did you ask me out a second time?"

"Well, much like it is today, I just couldn't get enough of you...I even lost the game tonight 'cause I broke first."

"Game?" she asked.

"Yeah, first date...I've decided it's a game now," he laughed. "Who can hold out the longest...and I lost."

"It was almost a tie of who lost," she said, sitting up. "I'm going upstairs now. Coming?"

He smiled. "You could probably bet on that!"

"Samuel!" she laughed, jumping off the couch and running upstairs. He turned off the TV and followed her upstairs.

He found her in her room, only a small light on, her in bed with the covers pulled up to her chin, her hair spread over her pillow.

"Hi…" he said, smiling, closing and locking her bedroom door.

"Hi…" she answered.

"Gimme a second…" and he stepped into her bathroom.

He came back out and stood next to her bed, stripping down to nothing. He pulled the covers back off her, finding her naked too, and climbed over her to lie down on his side of her bed.

"So…you wanna do it or hear about my tux?" he asked her, reaching for her hand under the blankets.

"Hmmm…tough choice….tux first, do it next…only because after we do it I'll probably go into a sleep coma…" she laughed. "And I'm dying to hear how tux shopping went!"

He squeezed her hand.

"Well, my balls got played with…" he said and she gasped. "The tailor dude was all up in my business for I don't know how long because the pants that go with the tux had a crotch that hung down to like the floor."

"So, what did he do exactly?" she asked, trying to picture Sam in his tux being groped by an old guy.

"He just like cupped 'em and nudged 'em over," he said, moving her hand over to his balls and mimicking what the tailor did.

"Thanks for the demonstration, Sam," she giggled. "We are way too comfortable with each other!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess we are…so do you want a description of the tux or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"Ummm…what color is your tie?" she asked.

"Ice blue…I think you'll like it…" he said quietly.

"I know I will…"

"Guess what? The dudes want to have a bachelor party for me. I told them _no_ but they insisted. Just dinner and some cards over at Kurt's. That's where I'm staying the night before the wedding, too," he told her.

She leaned up on an elbow to look down at Sam. "Really? A bachelor party? Will your dad be there? I wonder if the girls will throw me a bachelorette party?"

"Once Mike and Tommy tell Tina and 'Cedes about a bachelor party, they'll probably plan your party. Yeah, my dad will be there for cards; it was his idea, actually. He ruled out booze and strippers, though," he chuckled.

"Wait…if you'll be at Kurt's on New Year's Eve and I'll be here…what about our kiss at midnight?" she asked, dropping back to her pillow.

"We'll figure something out, Q…" he said.

"You know, Sam, we really need to sit down soon and go through our checklist and make sure we're getting everything done on time. How about Thanksgiving break from school? That'll give us some time. The invitations should be in by then and we'll have to address all those to get them in the mail. The appointment with the minister is the Sunday after Thanksgiving. We need to pick up…"

He leaned up over her, kissing her. "It'll all happen, Q…we'll get it done."

All thoughts of the wedding slipped from her mind feeling him press his naked body up against hers, feeling his lips on hers. _Sometimes he is the perfect distraction_ she thought.

This time, their coupling was nearly silent and all skin on skin. The only thing he said to her was _we've been kind of lazy lately_ when reaching for a condom. With only soft moans and grunts, they moved together again, more of a joining together as _one_ rather than as a game like earlier that evening. They took it slow, enjoying the feel of one another's warmth against each other. It felt like more of a spiritual connection than something carnal. Afterward, when they fit together in their spoon position, he felt her quietly crying.

He didn't say anything to her, just wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her neck.

"You make me feel so close to you, Sam…" he heard her whisper.

"Like we're one, right?" he asked her, wondering if that was how she felt when they climaxed together.

She nodded. He kissed her again.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Quinn Grace…" he said, staying awake until he knew she had fallen asleep, then himself slipping into a deep sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Thanksgiving break

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

The school week was only 2 days long that week due to Thanksgiving break when they had Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off school. Unfortunately, they still had to work but at least both work places were closed on Thanksgiving Day. Sam's mom and Quinn were going to put Thanksgiving dinner together for the Evans' and Bill and Judy. Quinn wanted to try out some of her new skills she had learned in home ec. The plan was work on Wednesday and prep for Thanksgiving dinner, Thanksgiving Day just cook and relax and watch football, Friday work and pull out Christmas decorations, Saturday work and go over wedding details/checklist, and Sunday off work and meeting at church. Sam's mom and dad were busy packing up stuff downstairs to move upstairs soon. Sam was going to have to give up the guestroom for either Stacey or Stevie and he'd be sleeping on the couch again until the wedding. He figured it was only a month and he hopefully would survive.

Sam was right about the girls planning Quinn a bachelorette party and a bridal shower. Once they heard from Mike and Tommy about a bachelor party for Sam, plans were set into motion for parties for Quinn. Just like Sam, Quinn had never even considered parties in her honor and felt strange having them. And now _two_parties? The bachelorette party was being planned for the same night as Sam's bachelor party, New Years Eve, and would be at Quinn's. Mercedes and Tina planned to spend the night there. They decided it would be an intimate get-together and it'd be a spa theme. They were only inviting the Glee girls as those were the only ones Quinn really wanted there.

The bridal shower was a little trickier since Christmas was right before their wedding. They decided sometime the week in between Christmas and New Years to have a small bridal shower for Quinn to include the adult ladies in her life who wouldn't be at the bachelorette party. Quinn argued about it, really not wanting one since she and Sam would be living in her home and had everything they needed.

"But someday you will move out and will need stuff!" Mercedes and Tina argued back. "And people want to give you things!"

"But people will give us wedding gifts," Quinn argued further.

Mercedes and Tina sighed and rolled their eyes. "People want to give the bride a gift and the couple a gift!"

"That's a lot of gifts that I most likely don't need," she said.

"Just go with it, Quinn…it's your _wedding_!" Quinn finally smiled and okayed the plans.

Thankfully, Sam's mom had hit the grocery and picked up what they'd need for dinner. The turkey had been thawing for a few days already, and Wednesday night the kitchen was bustling with activity as Sam's mom and Quinn worked to get dishes prepped for the next day. Sam and his dad took up residence in the family room watching endless football on TV. Quinn was attempting yeast rolls, mashed potatoes, sweet potato casserole, and two pumpkin pies. She could do the sweet potato casserole and pumpkin pies the night before so she focused on those two things. Sam's mom was in charge of the bird, stuffing, some veggies, and a cranberry salad. Quinn was very glad she had learned to use the food processor in home ec; it made some of her prep very easy. Mashed potatoes and yeast rolls had to be made the day of Thanksgiving so she'd be up early dealing with those things.

Quinn asked Sara, "So, was it hard being married so young?"

"I won't lie to you Quinn…it wasn't easy. We had a newborn to take care, tried to finish high school, work. Those were hard years," Sara replied. "Not as hard as being in financial ruin after you worked so hard for all you had…in comparison, those first years were a piece of cake compared to what we recently dealt with. The first years, though, when I remember Seth and I being so young and baby Sam…it was hard but it was a magical time. I'm sure it'll be different for you and Sam since there is no baby in the immediate future. Just enjoy that time together, as a couple, before you start building your family. Your family, of course, is special, but that time when it's just you two…that is special in its own right."

Quinn smiled. She felt as though she and Sam were married already, living in the same household though not sharing a bed, but they had a routine down already.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Quinn asked Sam's mom.

"If we didn't, we never would've given you our blessing, Quinn. I'm not saying it'll be easy; it rarely is. You two remind me a lot of Seth and I when we were young and starting out, though. Sam's a lot like his dad, sensitive almost to a fault, caring, unselfish. I'd also be lying if I told you we're not ready to be grandparents, much like you thought you weren't ready to be parents. In your heart, you'll know when you're ready and I think you were ready when you had your scare. In due time, though, a new baby in the house would be a wonderful blessing. Just remember to enjoy the time you two have together."

Quinn hugged her mother-in-law-to-be. "Thanks mom. You always know what to say."

They went back to their food prep and measuring and mixing.

"My god, it smells good in here," Sam said, walking up behind Quinn, snuggling with her.

"Too many cooks in the kitchen, Samuel!" she said, brushing a little flour on his nose but letting him peck her on the cheek.

"I know, I know, just needed something to drink," he said, pulling a water from the refrigerator. "Do you girls need anything? I can run to the store, help in here, go back to watching football?"

They laughed. "You know where you belong, Sam." He went back to watching football with his dad.

Later that night, they lit a fire in the fireplace and snuggled together on his couch.

"All that cooking is a lot of work...I'm not sure how they did it before electricity and appliances and that stuff...ugh..." Quinn mumbled.

"I'd help if I could," he said.

"No, it's not that...I enjoy it...it's just a lot of tedious work..." she said, pulling his arm around her tighter. "Your mom and I had a nice talk."

"Really? About what? Please don't say about periods or my wang...those two topics are way off limits!"

"Jeez Sam! No! About you and me and being married..." she said after giggling at him. _He is extremely concerned about his wang _she thought.

"What'd she have to say?" He moved her hair out of the way and kissed her ear. She lost all concentration.

"Umm, well, enjoy our time together...mmm...before kids...god Sam...said it's the right thing...ummm...we remind her of..._Samuel_...them when they were young..." He kept placing little kisses around her ear, neck, shoulder. She finally flipped over to face him and kiss him squarely on the mouth. "The things you do to me..."

"Sorry...I couldn't resist your perfect little ear. And it's the things _you_ do to _me_..." he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips again.

"She said we're doing the right thing. She also said they're ready for grandbabies, Sam. Makes me want to stop taking the pill," she said quietly.

"You just started it and we have school and we need better jobs...I wanna be a dad too just maybe not so much right this instant..." He tried to choose his words carefully. She stopped responding to his kisses. He looked at her closely. "You're getting baby fever...I can see it…no…I can _feel _it."

She had stopped kissing him, lost in her own thoughts. Carrying Sam's baby, going through the birth, holding his baby...she remembered her experience with Beth and it had not been ideal. The nine months of pregnancy had sucked, the delivery had sucked, but holding her after her birth definitely did not suck and was a feeling she had never forgotten. She suddenly wanted to experience that with Sam and hold his baby in her arms. She heard him say _baby fever_ and dammit he was right. She was seeing it through her romantic-colored glasses, like something she'd read in her romance novels where everything always worked out in the end but in real life it rarely did, at least not until after a lot of hard work and a lot of heartbreak. But, things with Sam were totally different than with Puck. Hell, there _was_ nothing with Puck except him taking advantage of her and then Beth. She knew in her heart things would be better with Sam but she also knew that like him she was not ready right that instant to be a mom.

"No Sam...no baby fever...I think these birth control pills are messing with my hormones big time," she said, hoping that's what it was.

"I mean, if it happened now, you know, I'd be like over the moon, of course, just worried a lot about our future, I guess. We'd make it work, though. Like you said, things always work themselves out, right?" he said.

"Yeah, they do...sorry to freak you out about this...I guess just your mom saying they were ready for grandbabies...seeing that couple at the courthouse..." They lay there for a few moments, then she began kissing him again, running her hand down his front until she reached his wang. He was wearing his plaid pajama pants, and she could feel everything through the flannel.

"Why don't you move those out of the way? I know something we can do that won't make me pregnant..." as she kissed her way down until she was between his legs.

On Thanksgiving Day, Quinn had to get up early to continue her share of the cooking. She hoped her rolls came out; they had practiced those in home ec due to the upcoming holiday and she had managed to get them right there. That was in a controlled environment, though. At home, it was a much different and more chaotic story. No industrial-sized countertops or equipment, little kids underfoot, _Sam _underfoot, ingredients and measuring tools spread from one end of the kitchen to the other. The mashed potatoes would be easy; the pies were done; the sweet potato casserole just needed to be baked.

Bill and Judy were expected over at noon. Around 11, Sam came into the kitchen dressed in black slacks and a baby blue button-up dress shirt.

"Wow...you look nice!" she said. She herself was just going to wear jeans and a hoodie. After helping with the preparation and cooking, she really just wanted to relax and enjoy the meal and let the men clean up afterward. _Guess I'll put on a dress...probably wouldn't kill me_ she thought.

He was picking around at the dishes they had set out, and she playfully slapped at him, telling him to control his urges. _It smells so darn good though and I'm only in here because you look freakin adorable in that apron_ he said, pinching her butt making her squeal.

"Hey, I hope it's okay, but I invited some of the guys over to play some tag football out back like later this afternoon...if that's okay...the girlfriends might come too," he said, still nibbling at the food.

She rolled her eyes. _So much for relaxing_ she thought. "Yeah, that's fine...about what time?"

"Around 4ish...watching all this football makes me want to play it, ya know?" he said, poking her in the ribs.

"Who all did you invite?"

"The usual gang...Mike, Tommy, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Artie, Puck...my dad's gonna get in on it too..." he said. _This ought to be interesting_ she thought and then had an idea. She rummaged around in the cabinets and found what she was looking for. _Cool, I can try something else I learned in home ec!_

She somehow managed to get him to go watch more football and get him out of the kitchen so she could focus on her yeast rolls and potatoes. Thankfully, both turned out fine. She had secretly bought a few packages of brown-and-serve rolls at the store _just in case _so now they'd be having rolls for supper every night for the next week or so. Her mashed potatoes came out creamy, not lumpy, and she remembered to turn on the oven when baking her sweet potato casserole.

At noon, Bill and Judy arrived. It was really a happy day, their odd extended family spending time together, Stevie and Stacey sharing what they were thankful for, a lot of laughter and then sharing a meal together when usually someone was always on the run. The meal was thoroughly enjoyed with lots of leftovers. Quinn got great reviews on her dishes, though Bill said he liked his potatoes lumpy (_whatever Bill_ she thought). She was up and down a lot getting various items for various people (another fork for Stevie after his hit the floor, more rolls for everyone, pepper for Sam and Bill, more drinks for everyone), trying her hand at being a hostess she guessed. Before she knew it, everyone was done eating and she and Sam's mom were clearing the table.

"I can see why people have maids and butlers and chefs," Quinn said laughing. Sara laughed too.

"At least we don't have clean-up duty...I'd rather throw it together than clean it up," his mom said.

"I guess Sam invited some of our friends over later for football and their girlfriends. I had a fun idea that maybe you could help me with," Quinn told her, sharing her idea.

"Do you have all the ingredients? We might need to run down to the Super WalMart to pick up half-and-half..." Sara said, checking the fridge. "Yeah, none here. Let's go quick before they know we're missing!"

They ran to the grocery store to pick up their needed ingredients. While there, Sara showed Quinn some tricks for finding stuff. Usually, when Sam and Quinn went grocery shopping they wandered pretty much aimlessly up and down the aisles, picking up things they liked or stuff they needed, not really cost comparing or making a list or anything like that.

"That was an eye-opener!" Quinn said on the way home as they talked more about grocery shopping.

"I suppose you'll learn more and get better ideas in home ec...it just takes practice..._a lot_ of practice!" Sam's mom said laughing.

At home, she changed from her dress to jeans and a hoodie and t-shirt. Sam was already in sweats and a t-shirt, anticipating some football action. He and his dad had actually got some of the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and started it and even put the leftover food away. She was amazed. He usually helped out but that was when it was just the just two of them; she didn't have high expectations for his clean-up after that massive dinner.

Around 4, all the kids started getting there. The cool thing about Quinn's house was a wall of windows that looked out onto the back yard from her family room, so the girls could stay inside in the warmth and watch the guys fumble around outside playing football. And, it had started to snow right before they went out to play.

Inside, the girls settled on the couches and chairs in the family room and began firing questions at Quinn about her wedding. They all seemed excited for her except Rachel who sat apart from the group at the dining room table where she could barely be seen.

"So, do you and Sam, like, need stuff for after you're married?" Betsy asked her.

Quinn hated the thought of it seeming she wanted tons of gifts due to her wedding. She really didn't; they had all they needed at the house and by the time they moved out on their own they should be able to buy the stuff they needed themselves.

"We really don't need anything, Betsy..." Quinn said, shyly.

"I know what I'm getting them, what everyone should have..." Brittany said, pausing for dramatic effect. "A season pass to the motocross racetrack!"

They laughed with her. "No, really, probably one of Mr. Tubbington's uncles...he comes from a good line of cats."

_If I open a box that is moving with holes and a cat pops out I am killing Britt!_ Quinn thought.

"I know what _Quinn_ will need after they end their young lives..." Santana said, an evil look in her eye. Quinn was afraid of what was coming next. "A vibrator. Yep, the sex will probably be nonexistent with ole Sammy once he puts a ring on it. And then he'll be looking elsewhere..."

"I sincerely doubt it, San...not gonna happen," Quinn said, kind of irritated with her and her snarky comments. _Why is she even here? She has no boyfriend playing football, _Quinn thought. Later, she found out that Brittany and Santana were texted by one of the other kids about going over to Quinn and Sam's and that's how they wound up there.

Suddenly, Rachel asked Quinn where the closest bathroom was. Quinn looked over at her, and Rachel actually looked green. Quinn pointed down the hall and said _just past the kitchen_ and Rachel bolted from her chair and was gone for nearly 10 minutes. Quinn had just gone to check on her and ran into her in the hallway. She had heard her vomiting though.

"Are you okay? Do you need to lie down or something?" Quinn asked her.

"No, no, I think I'm okay...just a little upset tummy. You know, I meant to tell you, I owe you a thank you note...for pushing Finn my way. You and Sam seem so happy, and now getting married...that is just so awesome Quinn. I am truly happy for you," Rachel said quietly, still clutching her stomach.

"Thanks Rach," Quinn said, looking closely at her, not really hearing what she said. She recognized that sick look. "Spill it Berry...what's going on with you?" Quinn grabbed her elbow and moved her gently to the formal living room at the front of the house.

"Nothing Quinn...gosh...everything's fine," Rachel said again, sitting down on a couch, then putting her head in her hands. "No, it's not..."

Quinn sat down next to her, putting her arm around her. "So, you're pregnant. Does Finn know?"

Rachel shook her head _no_. Then quickly said, "Please don't say anything...to anyone...not even Sam...I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

Quinn wondered why Rachel chose her to confide in. Well, she didn't technically confide in her since Quinn guessed it but Rachel didn't deny it either. Rachel always had kind of rubbed Quinn the wrong way before she got to know her in Glee Club. Since being in Glee Club, Quinn could tolerate her. Then, there were some awkward times between her, Finn, and Rachel last year. However, since Sam came into her life, Quinn considered all that water under the bridge and for the sake of Glee Club friendships didn't actively hate or dislike Rachel. Now, obviously, Rachel definitely needed a friend, a friend who had kind of been in her shoes.

"You've got to tell him soon. How late are you?" Quinn knew if Rachel was having morning sickness she had to be at least 6-8 weeks pregnant.

"I've skipped two periods; the first one was around Halloween and now a second one; I've been sick for about 2 weeks," Rachel mumbled. _Damn, I'm good, maybe I oughtta be a baby doctor_ Quinn thought. "My dads are going to kill me. I am such a loser."

"Rachel, you are not a loser; you're human, like all of us. Listen, the others are going to think we're making out in the bathroom or something so we'll talk more later, I promise. Do you think you'll keep the baby?" Quinn asked her.

Rachel shrugged. "I need to tell Finn, but I don't know how. We were so careful every single time."

"You can't blame yourself, Rach. Are you taking a prenatal vitamin? If not, do it. Saltines in the morning before you even get out of bed. If I think of anything else that helped me, I'll text you or call or email. Listen, you're not alone, okay?" Rachel nodded. "Now, can you help us make some hot chocolate for the boys? If not, just rest on the couch," Quinn said, feeling kind of sad for her. She remembered how alone she had felt trying to hide her pregnancy from the world.

"I think I'll just stay on the couch...tell them I have a migraine..." Rachel said weakly.

"Okay, Rach. Listen, things find a way of working themselves out...they always do," Quinn told her. _I've had to say that a lot lately._

Quinn returned to the family room and told them Rachel had a migraine come on and was resting. They talked a little bit more about her dress, the rings, the honeymoon (when Santana again mentioned a vibrator), and then Quinn told them of her idea for the boys and they needed to help her in the kitchen. Santana groaned; she avoided kitchens like the plague.

Quinn called for Sara downstairs to come up and help. The girls followed Quinn into the kitchen and listened to her instructions as she sat out the ingredients. They mixed everything up for hot chocolate for 9 chilly dudes plus a couple mugs for the kids and mugs for all of them (Quinn was kind of surprised there were enough to go around actually, _they must all be left over from when my dad lived here_ she thought). They bundled up since the snow was coming down pretty fast at that point and took a couple trays of the hot chocolate out to the men.

Quinn had not been paying very much attention to their football game because she was fielding questions about her wedding to begin with and then talking to Rachel about pregnancy in another room and then whipping up hot cocoa. Outside, the snow must've been a wet snow because the backyard was now a mud pit. _Holy jesus_ she muttered under her breath as the boys rushed up to them seeing the steaming mugs with whipped cream. They clearly had been having a blast, though Artie's wheelchair was going to need a thorough cleaning before he left her house. _I'm going to have to loan all those boys clothes of Sam's because they are so filthy_ she thought. Also, when they came into the house they were going to have to enter through the garage. They were a total mess, all of them covered from head to toe in mud. Finn asked her where Rachel was, seeming concerned. She told him Rachel had a migraine and was lying down. That seemed to appease him and he went back to his hot chocolate. They all gulped down their mugs of hot cocoa and returned to their game. Sam pecked her on the cheek, knowing not to touch her anywhere else. He was basically one big smile, having not played football at all since last year some time. She told him to bring them in through the garage when they got done.

The girls retreated back into the house. Quinn went ahead and started a fire in the fireplace and checked on Rachel who was actually napping at that point. Quinn pulled Sam's shorts and t-shirts out for the boys who needed them (they'd just have to go home cold or wait for their clothes to wash and dry) and she planned on telling Sam that he and his buddies could do their own laundry once they sprayed the mud off their clothes.

She went back to the family room and sat close to the windows to watch them play football. It looked like they were playing 4 against 5; the team with Artie had 5 boys. _How were they even moving Artie through that mess?_ she thought and watched them. She then saw that 2 of them had to carry Artie up and down the yard or sometimes they'd place him near their "end zone" and he was supposed to catch the football and throw his arm across the "line" to score. _They are all ate up_ she thought, watching them but then laughed. Rachel rejoined the group and sat near Quinn watching the boys play outside.

"He asked about you," Quinn said to her. "I told him you had a migraine. He seemed worried."

"Oh, okay...thanks," Rachel said, watching out the window.

"Listen, I meant it when I said you're not alone. I'll help you however you need it. I've been there, remember?" Quinn told her.

Rachel looked at her sadly. "Thanks Quinn. I appreciate that."

Quinn glanced out the window and saw the boys congregating together and lifting Artie up. Sam looked up to the windows and motioned that they were coming around to the garage.

"This ought to be fun…" she muttered to Rachel, getting up to go to the garage. Rachel didn't seem to realize the boys were almost completely caked in mud.

"Berry, Q said you had a migraine. I gots something for that…" Lauren said, digging around in her purse and coming up with a Cadbury egg.

Rachel smiled and accepted the egg.

In the garage, Quinn opened the big door. Earlier, after talking to Rachel, she had poured two buckets of hot soapy water and threw in some sponges. She had all the extra clothes piled up for them. She heard them coming around the side of the house and then there they were standing in the garage.

"I guess get out of your muddy clothes and clean off with this soapy water and put on Sam's stuff. Then, hose down Artie's chair and your muddy clothes because you're all going to the basement to wash them before you leave here," Quinn instructed them.

"Hey Quinn…ummm…can you bring us some towels maybe?" Sam asked sheepishly. She had went to all this trouble and now he was asking for more so he used his puppy dog eyes to hopefully get by with it.

She sighed. "Yes Sam…I'll be back…"

She knew some towels were downstairs in the laundry and that was closer than the upstairs bathroom so she ran down there to grab them and then went back to the garage, just barging in, finding all the boys in various states of undress, seeing more boxers and briefs and a rare white ass (_please god let that be Sam's ass that just mooned me _she thought) than she ever wanted to see again in her life. She expected them to still be standing there waiting on her to return with towels but no, they had stripped down to their underwear, some of them _out_ of their underwear, and started cleaning off the mud with the soapy water.

"Oh my god!" she said, turning around quickly.

"God Quinn!" she heard Sam say. She heard him padding his way over to her in his apparently wet socks to get the towels.

"You knew I was coming right back!" she retorted, listening to the guys snicker behind her. "Men!"

She handed him the towels by twisting her arms around and keeping her eyes away from the boys, felt him kiss her on the cheek, and she couldn't help smiling.

"Just get cleaned up…we'll make up some more hot chocolate if you want some," she said.

"We want some, Q…" he said, padding away from her, taking the towels to the guys.

She went back into the kitchen to start making another batch of hot chocolate, getting the girls to help her. The boys finally got themselves cleaned up and Artie's wheelchair sprayed off. They just carried him into the family room to let his chair dry out in the garage. Quinn thought they looked like a group of misfits in Sam's clothes. He had to go get a hamper to collect all their mud-free but soaking wet clothes and take them to the washer. Sam made all the boys go do laundry with him, and Quinn could hear them downstairs from where she was in the kitchen.

"Dude, I'm just throwing all these clothes in there together," Sam said to someone.

"Uh, I don't want my drawers being washed with your drawers!" someone responded.

_Oh, that's just gross, _Quinn thought._  
><em>

They all lumbered back upstairs and migrated to the family room. Quinn was afraid to look at most of the guys, afraid she'd see balls, or worse, slip out of Sam's shorts attached to someone other than Sam. _Oh god they're all commando in Sam's shorts!_ And she thought all their underpants being washed together was gross.

She brought out some hot cocoa, letting the guys have their mugs first since they had just come in from the cold. The girls got a mug and they all settled in the family room.

Suddenly, Rachel ran from the room again, heading toward the bathroom.

"Her migraine must've come back," Betsy said. Finn was preoccupied with the boys retelling their football game and didn't really notice. Quinn gave it a few minutes and went to check on Rachel.

She knocked on the bathroom door. "It's me Rach…let me in…"

She heard the door unlock, so she opened it and slipped inside. Rachel was standing at the sink, splashing cold water on her face.

"He's going to hate me when he finds out. We'll probably break up," she said to Quinn.

"I don't think so, Rach. He's not like that and he loves you," Quinn reassured her.

"Is it normal to be so sick, like, all the time?" she asked Quinn.

"I think so…some girls are real sick all the time and some girls don't get sick at all. Mine was just in the mornings, thank god," Quinn replied. "I've got to get back. Go lie down on the couch. Why don't you come over Sunday night, okay? We can talk more if you feel like it." Rachel nodded and whispered _thanks_.

Quinn slipped out of the bathroom, but Sam caught her since he was just going to the kitchen. He made a gesture as if to say _what's going on_? She met him in the kitchen.

"What's up? Were you in the bathroom with Rachel?" he asked her. She saw a dried streak of mud along the side of his face near his jaw line. She ran a finger along it and wondered where else he had mud.

"Uh, yeah, she needed a towel; she's not feeling very well today," she answered, debating on whether to tell Sam what was really going on or to keep Rachel's secret. He looked at her like he wasn't buying her story but didn't question her further.

"I'm getting some more of that rockin' hot cocoa…what an awesome treat!" he said, smiling.

"You're welcome," she kissed him on the cheek and went to check on Rachel who was on the couch again snoozing. Quinn put an afghan over her.

Walking by the kitchen, she said to Sam, "Don't forget to put those clothes in the dryer and please god get all the underwear out of there!" she said. He laughed out loud.

She returned to the family room where the guys had found football on TV. The Cincinnati Bengals were playing the Tennessee Titans so Sam was torn on who to root for. The boys were pretty rowdy about who they wanted to win.

"Hey, where's Rach?" Finn asked suddenly.

"Her migraine came back so she's resting on a couch in the front room. She was sleeping when I just checked on her," Quinn told him.

"C'mon guys…time to switch the laundry," Sam said at halftime.

"I'm gonna check on Rachel, okay?" Finn asked Sam.

"Yeah, sure dude…" Sam said, leading the rest of the guys back to the basement. Sam wasn't sure why Quinn made all of them do a load of laundry; it really only took one of them.

"Someone else can move this shit to the dryer…I'm tired of handling all y'all's boxers…" Quinn overheard Sam say.

"What the hell do you care, dude? My balls are all naked in your shorts right now anyway…" That sounded like Puckerman. "Ball sweat, pubes…"

"Shut the eff up…god…" Quinn barely made that out over all of them laughing and adding what else they might leave in his shorts.

They finally came back upstairs and settled in to watch the second half of the game.

Finn and Rachel returned to the family room.

"I think we're going to head out, guys. Rachel feels kinda lousy. Can I pick up my clothes later, Sam? I'll wash these for ya," Finn said to the group.

"Sure, man. Hope you feel better soon, Rach," Sam said.

"Thanks Sam…I hope I do too," she said. The rest of the group said goodbye to them.

The game ended and Sam retrieved all the clothes from the dryer. They sorted them out in the family room and took turns changing in the bathroom, throwing Sam's clothes that they had worn back in the hamper.

After everyone finally left, Sam took the hamper to the basement and dumped all the clothes in the washer, not touching any of it. His mom said she'd move them to the dryer for him, and he was very thankful for that since he was exhausted and truly didn't want to touch any of those shorts.

He curled up with Quinn in her bed later that night after taking a quick shower.

"So, what's up with Rachel? You're not telling me the whole story. It wasn't a migraine, was it?" he asked behind her. He felt her stiffen a bit in his arms.

"She's on her period and you can get migraines with that sometimes," she knew any talk about periods would quiet him.

"Oh…sorry…" he said. Then, he kissed her ear. "You're not, are you?"

She rolled over on her back. "No, I'm not…but if you're thinking what I think you're thinking you'll need to do _all _the work tonight…I am so tired…but I can't pass up some sweet Sammy lovin'," she said, giggling.

"You were awesome today, Q…taking care of all of us," he whispered, kissing her.

"I totally felt like your wife today, Samuel," she said, kissing him back. "Seriously, though, I'll just lay here while you do your thing…"

"I can wait Q…let's just sleep tonight…" he whispered, kissing her a final time. "Sweet dreams…" He pretty much was asleep before he managed to get those words out.

**A/N: Ha! Hope ya liked the twist/subplot thingy, re: Rachel. I kinda like how Quinn is interacting with her, as in friendly interaction. Hopefully, it makes Quinn a little more human in this story than on the actual show. I think she's more human here due in large part to Sam Evans' influence in her life. Hope you liked it! :) On a side note, does anyone else think it's strange that Ryan Murph is saying Sam and Blaine on the show are not seniors this year? ? I just don't Glee sometimes...LOL!  
><strong>


	48. Chapter 48

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Thanksgiving break

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

The morning after Thanksgiving Day, Quinn showed Sam where the Christmas decorations were stored so he could work on outside stuff when he got off work. Quinn had not seen the Christmas decorations in a while since two years before she wasn't even home when everything was crazy with her being pregnant and then getting kicked out of the house, and the Christmas prior she and her mom only put out a few indoor decorations. They decided to get a live Christmas tree closer to Christmas but go ahead and put up the outside decorations while the weather wasn't too severe and so Stevie and Stacey (and Quinn) could enjoy them. He went to work at noon, and she worked on some indoor decorations, then he worked on outside decorations with his dad that afternoon while she was at work. She came home to strings of multi-colored lights around the front bushes and along the front gutters and windows, even around the light post at the end of the driveway.

She went in the house and found Sam at the dining room table eating leftovers working on her laptop.

"I love the outside lights, Sam…so pretty…you and your dad did a great job!" She obviously loved Christmas lights.

"Thank you Q…want some supper?" he asked her, getting up to put her something together for supper.

"That sounds good Sam…we were busy tonight, believe it or not," she said, sitting down at her laptop.

"Garrity's was too…when does our Thanksgiving break start?" he said laughing, handing her a plate of leftovers.

"Right! Are you sore from football yesterday?" she asked him.

"Not too bad. Finn brought over my clothes this afternoon…_awkward_…he seemed like out of sorts, like just not himself…" Sam said to her.

She was opening an email from Kurt and only half listening to Sam.

"Cool…we got an email from Kurt. He sent me an updated spreadsheet of wedding details! Good timing since we need to go over that stuff tomorrow," she said.

"Great…Finn asked me if you had said anything about Rachel…I just told him what you said about migraines and being on the rag or something…"

_Shit…now that white lie was going to bite her in the ass_…she thought.

Sam went on. "He said Rachel wasn't on the rag…see what I mean by awkward? I don't want to be talking about that with Finn…jeez…so what's up? You know something and aren't telling me."

She looked at him. He just looked worried now, and she could kind of understand why since he knew something was going on between her and the girl she pushed her old boyfriend to. _I am going to marry him…I can't keep stuff like this from him and he would never tell another soul _she thought.

He saw Quinn's gears turning while she thought over what to say. He knew immediately the night of Thanksgiving that something was up between her and Rachel but for some reason she wouldn't talk to him about it. That kind of made him feel odd, that she was purposely hiding something from him. Even though he knew in his heart Quinn had no feelings left for Finn other than maybe friendly type feelings just the fact that Quinn and Finn's current girlfriend were all of a sudden being chummy made him feel uneasy.

"I promise I won't say anything to anyone. What's going on?" he asked her again quietly.

She took a deep breath. "Rachel's pregnant."

"I knew it!" he practically shouted.

"She didn't even want me to tell you, Sam, but I just can't keep secrets from you. I know you won't say anything. She trusted me not to say anything. I'm the only one she can go to 'cause I've been there before. She hasn't told Finn yet either," Quinn spilled.

"I won't say a word, Q…wow…this is going to rock his world. He was talking yesterday when we played football about going to New York with Rachel after high school, _if she goes_ he said. And then he said maybe I'll find a way to keep her here," Sam told her.

It was like it clicked with both of them at the same time.

"You don't think he…?" she said, recalling Rachel saying they had been careful every single time. _Well, Rachel thinks they were careful but maybe Finn wasn't so careful all the time_ she thought.

"Like…knocked her up…on _purpose_…to get her to stay in Lima?" he finished the sentence.

They both had looks of shock on their faces.

"Talk about harshin' her dream Broadway star…" Sam said.

"Yeah, really, what a dream killer…well, there'll be a Hudberry baby out of it," she said.

"A _what_?" he asked, confused.

"Hudson-Berry…Hudberry…like they call us Fabrevans…you didn't know that?"

"Dudes don't talk about stuff like that with one another," he laughed.

"I tried not to freak out when she told me yesterday…well, I suspected 'cause she was so sick all of a sudden so I just asked her and she didn't deny it. Said she was like 2 months late already. Don't be mad, but I told her to come over Sunday night so we could talk about it more in private. She doesn't have anyone else right now and doesn't know how to tell Finn or her dads," Quinn told him.

"Should I find somewhere else to be on Sunday night then?" he asked.

"No…you can be here," she said. "You did to know about the names…you called Mike and Tina 'Chang Chang' once. Then there's Artsy, Brittana, Pizes, Blurt, and Tomcedes. I don't like that one, though."

"Wow…that's like a whole underground culture I had no clue about, really. I just called them Chang Chang 'cause they have the same last name," he was laughing. "I don't like Tomcedes either. Artsy is funny. Why don't they call us, like, Squinn or Quam or something?"

"I have no idea. I never make them up; they just appear," she said, her thoughts turning to their wedding again. "I'm going to print this spreadsheet out." He went to the office to grab it off the printer.

Walking back to the dining room table, he said, "Cool…Kurt called a limo place in Cincinnati and we can rent the limo from there, they'll pick you up here and take you to the church, then take us to the reception, and then take us to Cincinnati for our honeymoon. Hmmm…question…how will we get back to Lima?" He laughed.

She laughed too. "Very good question!"

"Well, we could just rent a cheap car in Cincy and drive it here and drop it off, like through Budget or Hertz," he suggested.

"We have to be 18 to rent a car…" she said.

"Oh, yeah…okay maybe early on New Year's Eve I have Mike or Tommy follow me down to Cincinnati and I park our car there? I know, weird, but it might work…" he said.

"That might work…will you be busy that day? You know, the day before we get married?" she smiled at him.

"If we leave early enough, 2 hours there and 2 hours back, so maybe leave at 8 and get back by noon? We could leave even earlier than that if something does come up where I need to be here during the day or even do it on the 30th," Sam told her.

She shut her laptop down and put the spreadsheet on top of it for the next day.

"I think I owe you something…" she said, getting up and going around the table to him, standing next to him and offering him her hand.

"You do?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I do…upstairs…in my bed…"

He smiled and took her hand, following her up to her room. They were stripping each other's clothes off when he asked her _what are your dreams? _She thought he was referring to them talking about Finn killing Rachel's dream of going to New York City and being a star on Broadway. She was kissing him, working his jeans off, and said _to be with you forever_.

"What do you really want Q?" he muttered, gently pushing her back on the bed.

She writhed under him for a bit, waiting for him to get the condom on and then enter her.

"Damn Sam…I want to have your baby…" She knew there was no point in lying to him; he knew her too well.

He was pushing into her slowly, moaning, and said, "We will, I promise you Quinn…I won't kill your dream…" There was no more talking until they kissed one another goodnight.

The next day, they both had to work and then were going to go over wedding stuff that night. They got comfortable at the dining room table with the some pops, the laptop, and the spreadsheet.

"Okay, Kurt has this broken down into three sections: wedding, reception, and honeymoon. I guess we'll know more tomorrow about the wedding ceremony after meeting with Minister Atterbury, right? I really just want simple decorations there, maybe dim lighting and candles, simple traditional music," Quinn said.

"I agree. What do you mean by decorations at the church?" he asked her.

"Umm, like the pews maybe? We'll need to buy a guestbook too," she answered.

"We still need to talk about vows, maybe tomorrow I guess? And our license…the church should have that by now if there were no problems. And our rings…I'm paying those off next Friday," he said. She made a note on the spreadsheet.

"Oh, I need to text Kurt real quick…about invitations…" she said, getting her phone and sending a message.

He texted her back that the invitations were at his house; he had received them that day. "He told us to drive over and check them out!"

"Awesome, Q…let's go…" he said, getting up to get their coats.

At Kurt's, he showed them the invitations and envelopes and they were thrilled with how they came out. He had ordered a box of 100; Sam took the receipt so he could pay him back.

"You two need to get to the post office _post haste_…" Kurt laughed. "…and buy about four books of romantic stamps and get these in the mail by December 1st remember!"

"We will do that this week…thanks for ordering them," Quinn told him.

Sam and Quinn went back home, invitations in hand.

Back at the dining room table, she said, "This is just so freaking exciting!"

"It is, I agree, but we need to work on reception now. That's a biggie…" he said, trying to bring her back to earth.

"Oh, at the church, I think we should have like silver stars worked in somehow, like stick those on the pews…just a little touch to tie it into the reception…"

"Sounds good, make a note of it…" he said and she did.

"Okay, reception…we have 83 on our guest list so should we plan for maybe 100 just in case?" she asked him.

"I'll have to pay like $175 for the planetarium and they'll actually set the room up with the tables to seat 100 if that's the count I give them. There will be a wedding party table for us and our peeps and a table we can use for the buffet foods and probably a table for gifts…" he told her.

"So, we need to know how many tables for guests so we can do some sort of centerpiece. You know what would be cool? Disposable cameras! On the tables! Think of all the random pictures people would take!" she said, excitedly.

"Quinn…ummm…we haven't set up a photographer for this…" he said, suddenly realizing they had no one to take formal pictures of them.

"Shit…damn that Kurt Hummel…wait…on the spreadsheet under 'photographer' it's just blank…I guess we all kinda forgot…" she said, this new issue taking the wind out of her sails.

"Okay, we have a little more than a month, we can find us a photographer next week…crisis averted, m'dear…" he said, hoping to calm her nerves. "There have got to be pictures of me in that rad tux…just saying…" She laughed at his being goofy.

"Thanks Sam…so next week is getting the invites ready, finding a photographer, you need to talk to the planetarium about tables. I guess at the bistro I'll just order some stuff for 100 people. I wonder what that'll cost? They should give me the employee discount though, so that'll help. You'll have to find out at Garrity's about the flowers too and how much that'll cost. So, those two things for next week. We need to talk to Kurt about a bakery also," Quinn kept listing things to do for the last week of November.

"Who is going to go to the planetarium to decorate it? Someone will need to get in early that day and set stuff up, right? Your mom would be great at that, Sam. I trust her to make it beautiful for us," Quinn said.

"What time will we actually get to the reception after the wedding? Like about 4ish?" he asked.

"That sounds about right, I guess. What about all those candles there? I'd love to light them but with little kids running around that is maybe not such a great idea," she said.

"True dat and if you think the littles are wild wait til you meet the cousins…" he said, laughing.

She laughed with him. "Hey, do you think your friend from Tennessee would come up here if we invited him? Maybe he could ride with someone in your family?"

"Great idea, Q…he might…add him to the guest list…we're up to, what? 84 now?"

She pulled up the guest list on the computer and added 'Blaze Williams'. "Yep, 84."

"He'll probably freak out when he gets the invitation," Sam said, smiling.

"I think I'll make Kurt go to Hobby Lobby with me next week…who am I kidding? Like I'd have to _make _him go there…" she kept laughing. "…and try to find all the silver stars I can."

"Cool," Sam said, wondering what the hell Hobby Lobby was.

"Does the planetarium have a sound system for our music?" she asked.

"I think, I'll check when I call them this week about tables," he said. "You'll have to make me a list, Q, so I know what to do this week and don't forget anything, okay?"

"Sure Sam…whew…we've covered a lot of ground tonight," she said.

"There is a lot that goes into it…a lot I never even thought of…" he said.

"I know! Kurt has helped a bunch…with the exception of a photographer…"

"Everyone has their dress clothes, right?" he asked. "What about the littles? Does Stevie need like a little tux?"

"Probably. Maybe your mom could take them to the mall and find them something. You might have to go with them, you know, to pay for whatever they choose," she told him.

"Add it to my list," he said, grinning.

"Are we ready to tackle honeymoon?" she asked him.

"I need another pop. You?"

"Yes please…wait, just make mine water…thanks…" she told him.

"Okay, honeymoon…we got the limo figured out…that'll cost us…adding that to your list to find out how much that'll be…we need a hotel, how long are we staying, we'll need to pack our stuff and load it in the limo the morning of the wedding, what are we doing in Cincy…all I know is thank god for our early wedding gift from mom and Bill!" Quinn said.

"How long should we stay there? We'll be getting there Sunday evening so maybe 3 or 4 nights? We have that whole week off school," he said.

"So, get there Sunday and leave on Thursday or Friday? I say Friday! That'll give us five nights, Sam…._FIVE _nights!" The honeymoon talk excited her.

He smiled at her. "Oh dear god…will we even leave the room?"

"I probably won't be able to walk for a week…" she said, smirking.

"Quinn!" Even he was shocked at her brazenness. "_Discretion!_" She just giggled.

"We need to research hotels, Samuel," she said, getting back to business. She opened the laptop.

"I guess find one downtown where it's easy to get around and see stuff," he suggested.

She went to and looked up hotels in downtown Cincinnati. "Looks like there's the Westin, the Cincinnatian, Garfield Suites, the Marriott, the Hilton, the Hyatt Regency…"

They decided that the Westin and Cincinnatian looked like places for old people, the Marriott looked cool and had a nice gym and pool, the Hilton had no rooms available, and the rooms at the Hyatt Regency looked boring.

"Okay, when your mom and Bill give us our gift, let's reserve a room at the Marriott, Q. Wow…honeymoon…" he said, smiling.

"Cool…so your list for next week: call planetarium about number of guests, tables, and sound system; talk to Garrity's about cost of flowers and let them know how many boutonnieres, bouquets, that kind of stuff…I'll write it down for you; call a photographer and set that up; talk to your mom about setting up the reception decorations and getting clothes for the littles; pick up the rings; get addresses for Tennessee family from mom; call limo place and find out cost; meeting at church; and address invites and mail them," she said. His mind was pretty much boggled.

"My list is get four books of romantic stamps; check out bakery for a cake; talk to bistro about food for 100 and cost; go to Hobby Lobby; call the Marriott and reserve room; meeting at church; and address invites and mail them. My list sounds shorter but believe me the trip to Hobby Lobby with Kurt will probably do me in," she laughed.

"I'll check my balance in the checking account and see if we're staying on budget. My guess is no but we might be," he laughed.

"I still have my money we can use, Sam…I want to contribute…" she said.

"You've paid for your wedding gown, that's more than enough Q…just let me check this week and I'll let you know, okay? I'll have a better idea once we start finding out how much stuff is going to cost, like the food, the cake, the flowers…" he said.

She shut down her laptop. "Are you ready to call it a night Sam? I'm tired…"

"Yeah, me too. Big day tomorrow, church meeting!" he said, smiling.

"And then talking with Rachel…" she sighed.

Quinn moved around the table and sat on Sam's knee, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"You know what all that talk about honeymooning does to me, Sam," she murmured, resting her forehead against his.

"It kinda gave me a partial..." he said, kissing her.

"A what?" she asked. _He comes up with the weirdest things._

"You know, a partial boner...on its way..." He was kissing her again.

"Ohhhh..." She ran a hand down over the front of his jeans. "I see..." She found his semi-erect penis and started massaging him there.

"Working on full-blown, Q..."

"That's what I want..." she whispered.

"So, question...where have we _not_ done it in this house?" he asked, moving her hand away from his dick _or else we'll be taking care of business at this table_ he thought.

"Well, we _have _done it in the family room, the front stairs (she smirked), my room, my bathroom, the guestroom you're in, the backyard, the garage...I guess all the other rooms are up for grabs," she said.

"Where should we do it tonight?" he smiled at her. "None of those places...somewhere unchartered..."

"Okay, let's rule places out...not the basement, not the kitchen, not the dining room..."

"Your mom and Bill are completely moved out, right? So, their old room is empty..." he said, kissing her again. "C'mon, let's go up there and fool around..."

She was game...why not? She jumped up off him and ran up the back stairs. "Meet me in my room Sam!"

He turned off lights downstairs and met her upstairs. She was sitting on her bed with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Are you, like, naked under that?" he asked, wondering what she was up to.

"I might be...just thought we could take blankets down there 'cause that room is like completely empty...no bed or anything..." She smiled at him. "I already have these too" She held up a couple condoms.

"Twice?" he asked. _My night could not get any better _he thought.

"Just in case..." _I could go two rounds with Sam tonight_ she thought. "Now, get yourself a blanket and let's go!"

He didn't need to be asked twice. He stripped down and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. "How's this?" he asked her.

"I can totally see your wiener," she said. He was gripping the blanket right under his chin, letting the rest just fall open.

"Oh wow...sorry 'bout that..." He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it more around himself. He laughed. "You totally wanted to see it, though, admit it..."

She shrugged and smiled at him. "Maybe...c'mon..."

She led him out of her room and they went down the hall to the opposite end of the house where her mother's rooms were. The door was open so they slipped in and shut and locked it. It was more like a suite of rooms, a bathroom, two walk-in closets (his and hers), and the giant master bedroom. Everything was bare in there, no furniture, no curtains, nothing on the walls.

"At least it's been vacuumed," Quinn said, seeing the vacuum marks on the carpet.

"That's a plus..." he said. "One of us has to drop our blanket..." They just looked at one another. He let his fall to the floor and then spread it out for them to lie down on.

"It's chilly in here," he said, moving onto the blanket on the floor. She sat down next to him and covered them both up with her blanket.

"Curl up with me...I'll keep you warm," she said, snuggling into his arms. Then, she said, "We need pillows...I'll be back." She was up and running down the hall before he really knew what had happened. She returned with the pillows from her bed.

"I don't know why I'm sneaking around...no one else is upstairs!" she said to him, handing him a pillow and getting back under the blanket. He kind of snorted at that.

"Pillows were a good idea...you locked the door, right?" he asked her.

"Who'd be up here? Your mom and dad aren't moving their stuff up until next week, right? But, yeah, I locked it..."

"Cool...now, about that partial..."

She moved a hand down to his crotch. "It's kinda just dangling there, Sam..."

"I know…it's chilly in here...work with it a bit...it'll wake up soon..." He lay on his back, enjoying her fondling his penis.

She stroked him gently, running her hand down to his balls and rolling them around, squeezing them lightly, then back up his shaft where she found it was working him into a full erection quickly. She moved her fingers through his hair at the base of his penis, then back to his scrotum, and back to stroking him, feeling a little pre-come already making an appearance. She enjoyed working him into an erection, knowing it was her hand (or mouth or whatever body part or maybe even just him thinking of her) making him hard. By this point, he had doubled in size in her hand.

He leaned up over her and kissed her, working his way down her neck, to her collarbone, each breast and nipple where he stopped, taking his time with each one, making them stand out, the areolas puckering at the touch of his lips and breath. She could feel his erection against her thigh, leaving a wet trail as he moved down her body slowly. All he could think then was how soft she was, her skin so light under his lips, her scent...something sweet. He moved down to her belly where he knew she was always concerned about, thinking she had stretch marks when she didn't. She was beginning to respond to his light kisses, her hips moving up and down slightly beneath him. He was just where her pubic hair began, leaving tiny kisses around her lower belly but then avoided her vagina altogether, moving to her upper thighs. He kissed a trail down one thigh, then back up her inner thigh until the pubes tickled his nose, and he moved over to the other thigh, went down it and back up her inner thigh on that side. She was practically writhing beneath him then, anything for him to put his mouth on her where she desperately wanted it.

He slowly pushed her knees apart, spreading her wide open in front of him. He could see her glisten in the moonlight shining through the curtainless windows. Gently, barely touching her, he ran his tongue from her entrance all the way up to her clit and backed off, knowing she'd try to push with her hips. He was right. He glanced up at her as she moaned his name and the word _please_.

_I am aching for his mouth on me...god, why does he do this to me?_ was what she was thinking. _He wants me to beg for it...I'm not above begging for that_...

Hearing her say his name pushed him over the edge and his lips were on her clit, sucking her hard, his tongue working against her furiously. It shocked her that he was there and not making her wait any longer, but she was not one to complain. He moved away from her clitoris for a moment, using his tongue all around her, then felt her tugging his hair so he moved back to her clit.

_God Sam...just bite it!_ she whispered above him. He held her legs open and gently nipped at her, then blew on her. She tugged his hair so that his mouth was back on her and she felt that huge wave of pleasure crashing over her as she came.

He felt her hit her peak and then shudder every time he touched her clit with his tongue. He had reached down and was stroking his cock because her reaction had turned him on pretty good and now all he wanted was to move up into her wetness.

He moved over her, running an arm across his face. "Where's those condoms Q?" He kissed her on the mouth. He was trying to stay off to the side, away from her pussy, because he knew if his cock got anywhere close to her there was no turning back and he'd be in her in a heartbeat. _Oh god I'm so ready for her_ he thought, waiting on her answer.

"Uhhh...somewhere..." They both started feeling around the floor, finally finding them under the edge of the blanket they were laying on. He sat up on his knees, straddling one of her legs, tore a condom open, and rolled it down himself. _His balls feel so heavy on my leg _she thought.

"You ready Q?" He was back over her, now fully between her legs.

"God yes Sam..."

Slowly, he pushed at her with his cock, not exactly in the right spot, a little too high, but allowed himself to slide downward and his eyes rolled back when he felt his cock engulfed by her heat. He slowly kept advancing until he was in her fully.

"Quinn...god..." he said, biting his lip. He tried to kiss her as he backed out slowly but could only open his mouth on hers, unable to concentrate on anything else but how good he was feeling. He swallowed as he began to get into a slow rhythm. Her hands were on his shoulders and she was watching him, sometimes looking down between them, watching as he connected with her.

"We'll have to get...a mirror sometime...so you can see..." he mumbled, sucking his lips in thinking of letting her watch him enter her.

She glanced up at him then. "Mmm...yeah..." His pace was picking up but not too fast. She ran her hands down his sides, then back up his abs to his shoulders, then down his back to his hips.

"Sam...you're so...controlled tonight..." she said to him.

"You think so? I've been trying...so it lasts longer..." he said between pushes. Being on the floor helped somewhat, too. There was no give or bounce like on a mattress.

"It seems to be working...you've been going for a while now..." she whispered, running her hands up and down his back. He looked at her and smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Maybe 'cause we're...having a conversation...uuunnnhhhh..." Something suddenly felt _really_ good to him and he let a groan slip out. Her hands went to behind his neck, pulling him down to kiss her. _I have no control when she kisses me like that _he thought.

"I love you Sam Evans..." His thrusts were picking up into short erratic, staccato-like pushing. _Ahhh, her boobs are shaking every time I push in her, oh god_.

"Uuuunnnffffff...love you...ohhh...too..." She wrapped her legs up around his hips. Now, he was pushing in and out hard and fast, out of control.

"Yeah...Sam...god keep going..." Her hips were banging into his, thrust for thrust, and she was arching her back a little, her fists gripping the blanket now. He had his head buried in the pillow, breathing right into her ear. She could hear his soft moans as he got closer to his climax. She actually heard him swallow and felt his Adam's apple against her shoulder and suddenly she was coming again under him.

"Jesus Sam..._oh my god_!" Her voice echoed off the walls of the empty room. He leaned up to kiss her hard, his hips slamming into hers, vaguely feeling the clenching around his cock that he knew was her orgasm taking her over, that usually set him off into his own.

"Quinn...I can't...I'm coming..._fuck_..." He closed his eyes and let it blast through him, his body taking over and rocking in and out of Quinn until he felt he was coming down from that high. He didn't even know if he had said anything out loud or what, everything just whited out for a few seconds when he climaxed.

"Shitshitshit Sam...what was that?" she said quietly but urgently...pushing his upper body up from hers.

"What? Not sure..." Then he heard it. Someone fucking knocking on the damn fucking door, then trying to get into the master suite.

"Oh god...I think it's your parents," she said, a little panicked.

"Sam? Quinn? Are you two in there?" his dad called from the hallway.

"Well, this is embarrassing," Sam said to her, smiling, still slowly pushing in and out of her. _What else is there to do but smile_, he thought.

"Ummm...yeah...give us a minute..." Sam hollered back at his dad.

"Dear god, Sara...like rabbits, I'm telling you..." they heard him say to Sam's mom who must also be outside the room.

It was silent for a couple moments. "We'll just come back later...jeez," his dad yelled back at them.

"Oh my freaking god Sam! What if I hadn't locked the door?" she said, her eyes open wide.

"I'm guessing they would've got a bit of a show. The one night we sneak in here...unbelievable..." he said, shaking his head but chuckling softly. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, then really started laughing. "Can you imagine what it's going to be like when we're all upstairs together? Like, all the time? I mean, it'll still be way better than that motel but, of course, we weren't doing it there either."

"It'll be interesting...your dad called us rabbits!" They both laughed. "_Discretion Sam!_"

"You were the one who yelled..." he replied. "_Discretion Quinn!_"

"You are too funny...c'mon, we need to move this party to my bedroom...I still owe ya one..." She stood up, wrapping her blanket around her, leaving him on the floor naked. "Don't forget the other condom either!"

He groaned, pulling the used one off his dick and tying it, then stood up trying to find the other one in the darkness. His hand brushed over the wrapper of the first one..._I always forget those damn wrappers I tear open _he thought distractedly, still feeling for the unused condom. He found that one and suddenly had all kinds of things in his hands and still needed to get his blanket around him.

"Hold this, Q..." he said, handing her the wrapper and unopened condom. She took those from him and grabbed their pillows while he got his blanket wrapped around him again.

"Okay, check and make sure the coast is clear...I don't want my parents out there in the hall to see my wiener flopping all around..." She giggled.

"Okay...shhhh..." She crept up to the door and slowly unlocked it and cracked it open just a tad. She didn't see them out there so she turned around and screamed _boo _in front of Sam's face.

"God Quinn!" She took off running down the hall to her bedroom, and he chased her. _She wouldn't be laughing if she knew I about peed down my leg just then _he thought. His parents had apparently left boxes outside the master suite and in the process of running down the hall in the dark they both tripped over a box, falling flat on their faces.

No one got hurt, maybe their pride, but they were still laughing, trying to stand up without losing their blankets or dropping a condom and get to her room before his parents reappeared upstairs.

"Thank god for the pillows," Quinn gasped, once they were safely locked in her room and belly laughing on her bed.

"I think I skinned my damn knee though," he said.

"Yeah, my elbow is carpet burned..." she said, still laughing. "I can't believe they left boxes in the hallway!"

"Whose idea was it to christen a new room anyway?" he asked. _I'll try to blame her for this train wreck _he thought.

They both stopped laughing, and she looked at him like he was crazy. Then, they were both laughing again.

"We sound like we're on drugs, Samuel..." Quinn said, finally beginning to calm down. They were in the familiar position of laying flat on their backs on her bed, holding hands.

"That was fun...I'm high on you, baby..." he said, squeezing her hand. _God I love it when he does that _she thought. She squeezed back.

"Listen...I know it's been said before...but seriously, you saved my family by letting us stay here, Quinn...I can never repay you for that," he said quietly, turning to her and kissing her cheek.

"I just wish I'd thought of it sooner, actually..." she told him.

"Staying in that motel was an eye-opener...of what it's like to be so flat-broke you don't know what you're going to do..." She squeezed his hand again.

He went on. "What if it had went a different way, Q? What if we didn't get back together and I was still out there?"

"I'd be lying on this bed all alone, you'd probably be delivering a pizza to someone...no crazy awesome sex in my mom's empty bedroom...no wedding...no _you_..." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Would you have fought for me? If I was still with Finn and helping your family out...would you have made a move to get me back?" she asked him. He thought for a moment, remembering back to their time in the motel and how she helped his family with babysitting and even made sure his family had something to eat when they had nothing. He had felt a connection between them then but had told himself he wouldn't try anything while she was with Finn, he would wait for something to blow up between them.

"I didn't want to be like Finn, like he stole you from me. I didn't want to steal you from him. I did want you back, more than anything, but was waiting for something to happen between you and him so I could be there for you. I was watching," he told her, hoping she wouldn't be mad about that.

She leaned up and kissed him. "Because you're honorable, Sam..." She remembered thinking at that time that Sam would never try to steal her back; it would be up to her to make the decision of whether to stay with Finn or break up with him and hope Sam still had feelings for her.

"Why didn't you tell him I was homeless and that's why you were there helping? That might have saved whatever you two had. You told me Rachel's secret...why didn't you tell Finn my secret?" he asked her.

"I didn't trust him like I trust you...I knew he would've let it slip, probably accidentally and probably to someone like Puck. I valued our friendship more than my relationship with Finn at that point," she said simply. "That should prove to you how much trust I put in you, Sam...I told you Rachel's secret and I _know_ you won't spill the beans to anyone."

With that, he rolled up on top of her. "God, I love you so, so much Quinn..." He was kissing her as passionately as he knew how, trying to convey his love through a kiss.

"Eventually, I would've fought for you, Q...I could only sit by and watch for so long...would you have come back to me?" _With his warm body rocking on top of me I'd do anything he asked _she thought feverishly.

"Yes, Sam, yes..."

The passion had built up suddenly between them again and his erection was pressing into her thigh. He had found the only way to not rush and get a condom on was to not get between her legs right away. If he did move into position and felt her heat against him, it was all over. He grabbed the condom from her nightstand and did his thing and was suddenly penetrating her.

"I would've fought for you Quinn..." he said next to her ear, kissing her shoulder.

"I know Sam..." she whispered.

"I wanted you back so damn bad..." _God no, his voice did not just crack _she thought.

"I wanted you too...I always wanted you..." she murmured, hoping to calm him down. Too late...she felt tears dripping on her shoulder.

"I'll never let you go again, Q...I promise you..." he mumbled, his voice sounding more in control. He leaned up to kiss her and then pulled back to look at her. She brushed a few tears from his face.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam...I wanna marry you...have your babies..." He was still thrusting into her, but the sex seemed almost secondary to their conversation. He smiled a little then and seemed to remember what he was presently doing with her under him.

"I could do this forever, you know," he said, smiling down at her, kissing her. "You go on top now..." He slowed down and flipped them over as gently as possible.

"I wanna do it forever...mmm, god, with you Sam," she said, grinding against him, getting into her rhythm. He loved having her on top of him, pushing himself up into her, feeling the weight of her small body pressing down on his. He liked holding onto her hips as she moved on him and when he'd open his eyes her breasts were usually right in his face. It was the case that night, her naked breasts, bouncing dangerously close to him as she leaned forward, so he kissed a nipple to see what she'd do.

"Sweet jesus Sam!" He immediately retracted himself from her boob. "Do that some more!" His mouth on her nipples while she slid up and down his length was enough to make her scream. She didn't scream, afraid his parents might be back down the hall, but her bed was banging off the wall again. She was getting close to her orgasm and finished off doing circles on him.

"Sam..." Her breath had pretty much left her when she climaxed. "Oh...my...guh..." At that point, he was in his own world, eyes closed, trying to hold off his orgasm until she came. When she did come, she was bent over him, her boob still in his mouth but she was breathing into his hair and that was driving him crazy. She had no control over her movement going through her orgasm so that's when his hands on her hips came into play, moving her how he needed her to move on his cock to get him off. He knew before he felt it when he was getting close as his pushing would become crazy and erratic, like his body just knowing what it needed.

"Let it go Sammy…come inside me…" she whispered against his mouth. That triggered his orgasm.

"Quinn…Quinn…I'm coming…oh god…yes…hard…" he groaned and his body trembled beneath her, his toes curling and uncurling, his head shoved back into the pillow.

She finally felt him starting to loosen up as his pushing slowed down. She was placing light kisses about his face. She slipped off him slowly and lay down next to him, listening to his breathing. He reached for her hand.

"Quinn?" he whispered.

"Yeah Sam?" she answered him quietly.

He was silent.

"It's okay Sam…I understand…" she said, squeezing his hand.

"I just think of that time and there are all these…feelings…" he said quietly.

"I'm glad to know you would've tried to get me back…"

"I'm sorry it happened while we were making love, Quinn…" He squeezed her hand. "It was like my love for you was even stronger than how it feels when we do it…I was just thinking of how much I loved you when I was at the motel and how I'd do whatever to get you back."

"I cried the other night, so we're even now," she said, turning toward him and putting her arm across his chest in a hug. "We're together now…let's focus on now and getting married, okay? Now and the future…"

He reached up and held her hand that was draped across him.

"Great idea, Q," he whispered.

She sat up on the side of the bed. "I'm going to the bathroom and then I'm going to sleep naked next to you…"

He leaned up on an elbow, smiling. "That'll give me sweet dreams, Q…"

She wandered off to the bathroom and then he went. They curled up in her blankets for the night.

"Try not to squash my wang, Q…" he said, chuckling.

"Don't give me a reason to, Samuel…" she muttered. "I love you silly…"

"I love you too…" He let a couple moments go by. "Okay, okay, you can touch my wang if you need to through the night…"

"Go to sleep Sam…"


	49. Chapter 49

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, church

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Thanksgiving break

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam and Quinn woke up the next morning and began getting ready for church. The first thing they did was take a shower together (_save the planet Q_ was Sam's argument). It also helped a lot with taking care of his morning boner (_right before church Sam? really? _she asked him, smirking and taking him in her hand).

After showering and dressing, they got ready for the inevitable walk of shame to the kitchen to meet up with the rest of the family for breakfast and church.

"Maybe with the littles there it won't be so bad," he told Quinn.

In the kitchen, Sam's dad cornered him alone in the kitchen and asked him point-blank if he knew what the word _discretion _meant.

"Yes, dad, we know what it means," he said, sighing.

"Guess what? I looked it up. And you know what the definition is, Sam, of discretion? Behaving in such a way to not cause offense. And last night was a very offensive situation. And that wasn't the first time either. We've heard beds banging into walls, seen Quinn's underwear in your pants pocket, caught you in the family room, heard you in the garage and various other areas inside and _outside_ the house…you have been very disrespectful to Quinn's mother and to me and your mother with your lack of discretion. We're not stupid or naïve…we realize there is an issue of hormones and being young and living together and we're not pretending it isn't happening. We've tried to turn a blind eye as long as there was _discretion_. However, not only is it an uncomfortable situation to put me and your mother in and Judy and Bill in but there are also two very young children in the house, Sam. Thankfully, they haven't come to me or your mother asking us if you were hurting Quinn judging by some of the things we've heard. So, whatever you need to do to control yourself you need to put in back into play. Until you two get married we're asking you to sleep in the basement. Soon, me and your mother, Stevie, and Stacey will all be upstairs with Quinn and we can't have a situation like last night come up with small children upstairs. Do you understand?"

Sam was blushing terribly. He knew they were cutting it close sometimes; he never expected a lecture and punishment though.

He sighed. "Fine. We thought we were alone upstairs last night, though."

"Just save something for your honeymoon, son," his dad said, gripping his shoulder. Sam kind of grinned. No problem sleeping in the basement; he'd just have Quinn sneak down there from time to time.

Quinn had been watching this from the dining room table and knew Sam was in trouble and her too indirectly. She saw Sam smile at the end of their discussion so hoped it wasn't too bad.

He caught her eye and kind of shrugged. He put together a quick breakfast for them and sat down with her at the table. The family was altogether there so he couldn't talk to her about what his dad said. When breakfast was done and they were getting ready to go to church, Sam said he and Quinn were driving separately since they had their meeting with the minister after services.

In the car, the first thing she asked him was "Well? Are we in big trouble?"

"Until we get married, I have to sleep in the basement. He said I needed to control myself better because of the little kids in the house. He said I've been disrespectful to your mom and them because we haven't used _discretion_, which, by the way, is behavior that causes something offensive. And he said last night was very offensive, not to mention hearing the bed bang into the wall, hearing us different places, catching us in the family room…I don't even know what that's about (_a blowjob_ she reminded him; _oh yeah _he said)." He snorted. "He told me to save something for the honeymoon."

"Gosh Sam…I'm sorry…" she said, watching the scenery pass by.

"The basement's cool…you can just sneak down there every once in a while…" he said, smiling, squeezing her knee.

"Maybe your dad's right…" she said, looking out the window.

"Pardon me?" _She is agreeing with my dad?_

"Maybe we should save something for the honeymoon…take a month off…we did it before…" she said, looking at him. He was staring out the windshield, jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Q, you know that about killed me…" he said.

"Only 'cause we were fighting. You'd know there is light at the end of this tunnel…" _It'd probably about kill me too _she thought.

He was quiet for a couple minutes. "I can still, you know, like use my hand?" _I can't believe I just asked her if I can jack off_.

"It's your hand…" she said.

"What about you? Could you last a month?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "Easily Sam." _I can do it but it definitely won't be easy_.

"Okay, fine, we'll try it…" he said, forcing a smile. _I have completely lost my mind; first a lecture about too much humping from my dad and now getting cut off by Quinn, kill me now_.

"You know, it's not the sex I'll miss…" _oh yes, I'll miss it a lot _"it's the not being close to you at night that I'll miss," Quinn told him, trying to smile. "Just think how awesome the honeymoon will be, Sam."

He looked over at her at a stoplight, thinking _how totally unselfish of her…I need to think more like that_. She was right…he'd miss the sex but would miss being close to her even more.

At church, the sermon explored thanksgiving. Sam was thankful for the great sex he had the night before since there was none in his future until 2012. Then, he thought of how thankful he was that he had Quinn in his life. Quinn was most thankful to have Sam in her life and getting ready to begin a new life with him soon. She was also thankful for the time they spent together the night before and prayed for the strength to get through the next month.

After the sermon, the minister had asked them to meet him in his office. They were waiting outside his office, sitting on a bench chatting, when he approached them, shaking their hands.

Quinn had always liked Minister Atterbury. He reminded her of her grandfather she had never met on her dad's side of the family as he had died right before she was born. Minister Atterbury was an older gentleman, jolly. He reminded Sam a little of Santa Claus.

"Did you both have a lovely Thanksgiving?" he asked, opening the door to his office and ushering them in.

"We did. We have lots to be thankful for," Quinn replied, taking a seat in front of his desk, Sam sitting down next to her.

"So, the wedding is still on, I presume, since we're all here," he said, laughing.

"Yes, it is, sir…we're getting excited," Sam answered.

"I'm sure you are. This is a big step for you both. I asked you here today to go over some details of how you want your ceremony to go and ask some questions of you so I can prepare my sermon that day," he explained to them.

"I know that you've both attended church here for a little over a year now. Tell me about yourselves, how did you meet?" he asked.

"Well, we met at school in Glee Club, but I actually first saw her here," Sam said.

"I first saw him here, too," Quinn said, looking at Sam.

"That is beautiful. Have you dated then this past year?" he asked them, jotting down notes.

"Well, we dated for a few months, then had a space of time where we didn't date, and now have been dating again for the last six months or so," Quinn said.

"So, it'll be a year by the time the wedding rolls around approximately…" he said. "What made you decide to tie the knot?"

They looked at one another. "We just wanted to share our future with each other. We're best friends and can't picture not being together in the future," Sam said.

"I can't picture him not being by my side in the future. Best friends…" Quinn added. _This is going to make me cry _she thought.

The minister always smiled a little on the inside to hear couples describe themselves as friends first and foremost and these two kids called each other _best friends_, which made him smile outwardly.

"Sam, how is your home situation nowadays?" he asked, remembering how the church had assisted his family a few months ago.

"It's definitely better. My parents both are working; I'm working. Quinn actually helped us out a lot…it's kinda what brought us back together."

He looked at them. "So, in the face of adversity, you found one another again, you found lifelong friendship and love. Such a beautiful story kids. I'm sorry, I shouldn't call you 'kids' but anyone younger than me I consider a 'kid'." They laughed.

"For a while in the beginning of the homeless situation, it was really hard to deal with it and Quinn was like my…escape…from it all. She was a true friend during all that," Sam told him.

Minister Atterbury smiled at the couple. He slid a folder across his desk to them, labeled "Evans-Fabray Wedding".

"That is information about the ceremony and choices for what prayers you would like, music, so on and so forth. You can return that when we meet again in a couple weeks. Also, you can write your own vows, which, personally, I always think is the way to go, or we can use standard vows, which is equally as fine. And, I do believe I received your marriage license from the courthouse, so on the day of the wedding, we all will sign it plus two witnesses, usually your maid of honor and best man, and I send that paperwork back to the courthouse. They file the original and send me a copy, which I will forward to you. It usually only takes a week or two after the wedding to get your copy back for your records. I'd also like to meet again maybe in 2 weeks and of course at the rehearsal, which will be New Years Eve. So, let's set some times for those dates and you can mosey on to lunch." They decided 2 weeks from that Sunday and on New Year's Eve the rehearsal would be from 4-6 p.m.

They thanked the minister for his time and left to get some lunch. Quinn flipped through the folder in the car. "Oh Sam, there is _so _much here…"

"Well, let's grab lunch and go over it at home, okay?" After discussing their wedding ceremony at church, both had forgotten their earlier discussion of no sex until the honeymoon.

"I like what Minister A-bury said about in the face of adversity we found one another. I really liked that. What about vows? Are we trying to write our own? I wanna give it a shot, Q…" Sam told her.

"If we write our own vows, are we going to keep them secret from one another until the wedding or practice them on each other before?" she asked.

"Secret, definitely…I love surprises!" he said, grabbing her hand.

"Well, we have 2 weeks until we meet again with the minister so if we can't write our own in 2 weeks then I say we use the standard vows. Like he said, either way is fine, right?" Quinn said. She was really worried about finding the right words to express how she felt about Sam. In her heart she knew but putting them on paper was a different story. _Wait…maybe I can use the Whole New World theme and tie it in somehow…that would work! _she thought, the gears turning. Sam glanced at her and saw the look of concentration and knew she had something in mind. He did too; he just wasn't as obvious about it.

At home, after lunch, they went through the paperwork in the wedding folder from the church. They learned that the minister's service was free of charge, as was having the ceremony in the church, but they could make an offering to the church. A typical offering was $25. Sam told Quinn to add to the spreadsheet $30; they could afford that little extra amount for the honor of having their wedding ceremony there. _He always tries to go above and beyond_ she thought _another reason I love him_.

"There's all kinds of information on how the processional will go…"

"Is that when all the people walk down the aisle?" he asked.

"Yeah…well, you and the minister don't. You can have the best man and groomsmen come out with you or walk down the aisle with my maids of honor. Since Kurt is a bridesman, I doubt your dad would want to walk down the aisle with him or would he?"

"I doubt it…let's just have them up there with me and the girls and Kurt can work that aisle like the divas they are," Sam said, and they both laughed.

"Then, once we're all up there at the altar, there's a call to worship, a prayer, a song, charge to the bride and groom, pledge, vows, rings, pronouncement, closing prayer, the kiss, presentation of the couple, and recession. Whew!" she said.

"I forgot about a rehearsal but now I'm thinking thank god for that!" he said.

"Oh, I know! That will help bring this all together, I'm sure. We probably need to let everyone know about that. You know, after the rehearsal, I won't see you again until we're getting married," Quinn stated.

"Well, my bachelor party was supposed to be dinner and cards…why don't we all just go to dinner after the rehearsal and then split up from there?" he suggested.

"Good idea…will the guys go for it?"

"Who cares? It's my bachelor party!" he laughed. "I'll run it by them and if it's a go then you tell your girls."

They went through the rest of the information and then decided to work on their vows since it was on their minds. They even went to separate rooms to concentrate. Then, Sam wound up in Quinn's room sitting on her bed with her because he needed his muse right in front of him, he said. She giggled and told him it was fine. She liked it when he was in there with her anyway.

"Is this like writing an essay, Q?" he asked her.

"I'm doing an outline first to get my thoughts in order. I think it's kinda like short sweet little statements about the other one, like what we vow to do in our marriage for the other one. We can look up samples online to get ideas, if you want," she suggested.

"That might help me. I kinda know what I want to say but I'm having a hard time putting it in some kind of understandable form," he said, chuckling.

"I've got an idea," Quinn said, moving closer to him.

"Yeah?" Sam asked her, eyebrow raised. _Maybe one more time before the month of celibacy kicks in? Please?_

"Let's practice our wedding kiss!"

He smiled at her. _I'm down with that too_.

"I'm down with that too," he said. _Crap, I said that out loud_.

"What?" she asked, giving him a funny look.

"I'm down with that _you_..." he said, placing extra emphasis on the _you_ and poking her in the ribs. _I am so lousy at lying to her_.

They practiced how they were going to kiss in front of god and everybody at their wedding for awhile, first chaste little pecks on the lips, then a little more lingering, then Sam totally French kissed her and she laughed.

"Stand up...I wanna try one more..." he said, pulling her to stand in front of him. "Just go with it, okay?"

"Whaaa-" she started to say and then he had whipped her around, bending her over at the back so that he was leaning down into her and planted a juicy kiss on her lips, then stood her back up slowly.

"Best one yet, Sam..."

"I totally felt like Rhett Butler just then," he said, laughing.

They goofed around for a while longer and then Sam wandered off to read some Huck Finn and Quinn prepared for her visit with Rachel. Quinn received a text from Rachel around 4 asking if that was a good time for her to come over. Quinn replied sure and awaited her arrival.

"How're you feeling?" Quinn asked Rachel when she got there.

"Ugh, not much better. I think the saltines helped in the morning, though. And I started taking a vitamin," Rachel told her.

"Well, let me know if you're hungry…we've got all kinds of leftovers and snacks. You want something to drink?"

"I'm actually craving orange juice..." Rachel said.

"We've got that...c'mon, we'll get ya a glass of OJ and go to the family room. Sam's off reading somewhere and his family is downstairs so we'll have some privacy."

In the family room, Quinn said, "Now that it's sunk in a little I'm not so shocked, ya know?"

"I think it helped finally being able to tell someone else...I'm still scared though..."

"Have you made any decision on what you're going to do? Have you told Finn yet?" Quinn asked her.

"Haven't told Finn...I'm just too worried about how he'll react. I know abortion is out of the question, so I guess we'll keep it or give it up. When I think about giving it up, I think of how brave you were in that situation Quinn. How did you ever do it?"

"It wasn't easy, not by any means, especially after I saw her and held her. There was nothing between Puck and me, and neither one of us was ready to be a parent so that's what tipped the scales. It's different with you and Finn, though. Have you heard anything about going to New York next year?"

"I applied to Juilliard and NYU...still waiting on their decision," Rachel replied, looking sad at the thought of giving up New York.

"You do know that New York will still be there...if you have the baby and stay here for awhile...New York isn't going anywhere..." Quinn offered, touching Rachel's arm.

"It'd be too hard then to get into one of those schools...I'm thinking I'm never leaving Ohio..." Rachel said, sniffing.

"Well, you'd have Finn's child...isn't that like a dream come true for you?" Quinn asked, thinking of how badly she wanted to have Sam's baby. _This makes my ovaries hurt _she thought.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, that's true...I've been so scared about this whole mess I haven't even looked at it from that angle..."

"There are colleges and universities in the fine state of Ohio also...just because you'll be raising a family doesn't mean you can't go to school. Maybe not full-time right off the bat, a class here and a class there. Do you have any idea when you're due?" Quinn asked suddenly.

Rachel shook her head. "It makes me sick to even think about giving birth..."

"Well, whether you're keeping the baby or giving it up you're gonna have to change that attitude missy!" Quinn said. "I'll be back..." She went to retrieve her laptop from the dining room table. Back in the family room, she pulled up a pregnancy due date calculator on the internet.

"Okay, first day of your last period..." she asked Rachel.

Rachel looked at Quinn blankly. "We're all girls here, Rach..."

"No, it's not that...I just don't really remember, I mean I keep track of that stuff on a calendar, I just haven't looked since the throwing up started...I was supposed to start around Halloween so it must've been the end of September sometime...I don't know...go with September 28th..."

Quinn plugged in that date and then smiled. "Guess when your due date is Rachel?"

"Sometime after we graduate, I guess..."

"Fourth of July next year!" Quinn said excitedly. "A firecracker baby!"

Rachel smiled a bit.

"So, you seem to be guessing at a lot of this stuff...have you even taken a test?" Quinn asked her.

Rachel shook her head.

"Do you want to run to the store and pick one up? Just so we're sure? What if it's negative...there might be something else going on," Quinn told her.

"I've been too scared to take one..." Rachel said quietly.

"Let's go pick one up and you can take it here...I'll be here with you, okay?"

Quinn told Sam they were running to the store and he told her to get him some Doritos, he was craving them. They ran to Walgreens and grabbed what they needed and returned to Quinn's.

"We can go upstairs to my bathroom; it's more private. Sam will leave us alone. When I told him we were going to the store I caught him napping instead of reading," Quinn said. Rachel snorted.

"Have you told him?" Rachel asked her.

"Who, Sam?" Quinn asked, going into her bedroom and shutting the door.

"Yeah, he knows, doesn't he? I mean, I understand, he's almost like your husband now and I trust him not to tell Finn or anyone," Rachel said. "I was just kinda freaking out yesterday when I asked you not to tell him; I wasn't thinking straight."

"He knew something was up, Rach...I can't keep secrets from him. And no, he won't tell anyone...I'd have his balls if he did..." Rachel laughed out loud about that. "Bathroom is in there...just do your thing and it'll give us a result in like 3 minutes...I gotta take these chips over to Sam."

She took his Doritos into his room and sat down on his bed, waking him up with a kiss.

"You nap a lot," she said to him quietly.

"It's such a lazy Sunday," he muttered, pushing up on an elbow. "So? How's it going?"

"She hasn't even taken a pregnancy test yet...that's what we're doing now, just to be sure..." Quinn said, sighing.

"Oh..." He really wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Should I tell her about our scare?" Quinn asked him.

"If you think that'd help her..." he said.

"She's worried about Finn's reaction..."

"Hey guys..." Rachel was in his doorway. They stopped talking. Rachel's was gripping the pregnancy test, her face scrunching up.

"Hey Rach..." He couldn't stand to see a girl about to break down so he hopped up off the bed and took her in a giant hug and let her cry.

"Jeez Sam, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Quinn..." Rachel said abruptly, pulling away from Sam. "I just...yeah...it's positive."

"Sit down Rach...you're gonna get all upset...listen, you know for sure now, right? You gotta go from this point on...like you need to see a doctor and you gotta tell Finn..." Quinn said, getting up and moving her to the desk chair in the room.

"I can't...he'll freak out..." Rachel said, still crying a little.

"Maybe he will, like, on the inside at first but give him time and he'll come around...I was scared too..." Sam said, looking at Quinn, eyebrows raised, not sure if he should go on.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked them, wiping away tears and sniffing.

"I thought I was pregnant at the end of the school year," Quinn said quietly. "But I wasn't...and we were both scared."

"Really?"

"Yeah...we had both just turned 17, still had senior year and college to get through, and a baby just wasn't on the radar. We talked about it and decided if it was meant to be then it was meant to be and we'd do what we had to do to make it work. It was a false alarm, though. It made us do a lot of thinking," Quinn told her.

"I had no idea," Rachel said.

"Finn doesn't strike me as someone who would freak out, Rach. It'd be easier for you if you let him know, then you wouldn't feel so alone, right?" Sam asked her. _How did I get in on this conversation? _he wondered.

"I just can't do it..." she said again.

"Would it help if maybe we called him over here and you told him with us there? Or would that just be weird?" Quinn asked. _Definitely weird _Sam thought.

"Maybe that would help..." Rachel said quietly.

"Rachel, last year when I told Finn he was going to be a dad he was scared but started figuring out what he needed to do for me and the baby. He got that job at Sheets & Things, was giving up his football ride, let me live at his house...once the initial shock wore off he started _doing _things...that's what he'll do for you, okay? And the great thing is you won't be lying to him like I did..." Quinn said. She hated bringing all that up, hated how she had treated Finn then, hated how she had lied to him, but she figured it needed to be said. "The only time he freaked out was when he found out I was lying to him."

"I guess I'll call him and then I'll try to tell him..." Rachel said, pulling out her phone and sending Finn a text message.

"Will he be pissed if I'm here?" Sam asked, thinking he really didn't want another black eye.

"No...he sees how much in love you two are and knows that breaking up with Quinn was the right thing to do," Rachel said. _Well, I broke up with him but who's splitting hairs? _Quinn thought.

Rachel's phone rang with a _Looking Through The Eyes of Love _ringtone, and she told Sam and Quinn that Finn was on his way over. _He totally knows something's up _Sam thought.

"Okay, cool...you can do this Rachel...you _need_ to do this...let's go downstairs...I'm thirsty," Quinn said, standing up from the bed. _I really didn't want to read Huck Finn today anyway_ Sam thought following them downstairs _or take epic naps_.

"Q, you want me to start a fire in here?" Sam hollered from the family room.

"Yeah, Sam, that'd be nice," Quinn answered from the kitchen where she was making some of that hot chocolate he loved. The three of them sat in the family room waiting for Finn to get there. Then, Rachel bolted to the bathroom. She had just come out when the doorbell rang. Sam got up to get the door.

"My nerves, I guess," she said to Quinn, sitting down in the family room.

"Just like pulling off a Band-Aid, Rach, just tell him and get it over with..." Quinn told her.

Sam opened the door to a nervous-looking Finn, hands shoved in his pockets, fidgety.

"Hey..." Sam said, opening the door wider, allowing him in.

"Hey dude...so what's going on? Why'd Rachel want me to come here?"

"I dunno man...she'll tell ya..." Sam mumbled. He was starting to feel weird knowing he'd be sitting in on something so personal. "C'mon, we're back here..." Sam led him back to the family room.

In the family room, Finn said hello to Quinn as Sam sat down next to her. Then, Finn took a seat next to Rachel.

"So, Rach, what's up? This seems, uh, serious," Finn said, looking at all three of them. "Wait, have you been crying?" he asked her, suddenly concerned.

"Maybe a little...I need to tell you something, Finn...that's why Quinn and Sam are here...for support, so I can do this..." she said quietly, taking his hand.

"What's going on, Rach? You're freaking me out here..." Finn said, and Rachel looked to Quinn nervously. _You can do it _Quinn mouthed to her.

"Sometime in September, there was...an accident..." Rachel said, tearing up.

"Seriously Rach...an accident? I don't underst-" Then, it was like a flash of realization went across Finn's face.

"Oh my god..." he said, looking off into space.

"Finn," she said, drawing him back to her. "I'm like 2 months late." _Here we go _Sam thought, looking anywhere in the room but at the opposite couch.

"What? That's impossible, Rachel," he said shocked. And then quieter, "We were careful every single time." _Maybe he wasn't trying to sabotage her plans of leaving Lima _Quinn thought. "Wait...did you say September, like right after school started?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked cautiously.

"Um, well..." he whispered something to her. _Maybe it was an accident, probably condom broke, Quinn and I have never had that problem, thank god, which is strange considering how hard we go at it sometimes_ Sam thought. _Maybe he just didn't want to mess with a condom...been there, done that._

"I really wished you would've told me that then, Finn..." she said, sighing.

"Wow..." Finn said quietly, then looking up at Sam and Quinn. "How long have you two known?"

"Just since Thanksgiving, Finn...Rachel looked just like I felt when I was first pregnant," Quinn said.

"So, why's Sam here? Isn't this like a chick type thing?" Finn asked them. Sam and Quinn looked at one another.

"We had a scare a couple months ago...Rachel was afraid to tell you so Sam just talked to her about he felt when we thought..." Quinn began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I get it..." Finn cut her off, not really wanting to hear that Sam might have knocked up his ex-girlfriend right after she dumped him.

"God, c'mere Rachel..." Finn pulled her into a big hug.

Sam took Quinn's hand and pulled her off the couch, walking with her into the front living room, sitting down on a couch in there.

"So...we haven't done it in here yet..." he said chuckling, pulling her close to him. "I'm kidding Q!" he said after she groaned. He started kissing her along her neck, listening to her giggle in his ear.

"It was getting all kinds of serious in there...thought we should give them some privacy now that it's out in the open..." he said to her quietly.

"It just makes me want it more, Sam..." she said, nipping at his ear.

"I know Quinn...why couldn't we have had positives?" he asked into her hair.

"Not our time, I guess..." she said, moving to kiss him.

"Soon Q..." he mumbled, kissing her back. "Question: With this month of hell...I mean, celibacy...we're attempting, are you off limits from touching my thing? I'm just curious. Or, am I the only one who'll be touching it?" _I have to ask...she could touch my thing right now if she wanted to _he thought.

She laughed. "God Sam, we'll see, okay?" She paused a moment. "What's it feel like right now?" She ran a hand over the front of his sweats. "Is that like a partial, then?" she asked, finding him half-hard.

"I'd call that a partial, yeah..." he said, thinking _not for long if she keeps rubbing it like that_.

"Hey, you guys, we're taking off...thanks for all the advice and for talking to us about this stuff," Rachel and Finn were suddenly in the front living room. Quinn sat up quickly away from Sam and he yanked his t-shirt down over the front of his sweats. _I cannot believe Finn Hudson just cockblocked me! _he thought.

Quinn stood up quickly, stepping over Sam. "Sure...you know, been there, done that...and you looked like you needed a friend, Rach. Let me get your coats." She walked them to the door with Sam bringing up the end.

"Rach, if you have any questions or just want to talk or whatever just hit me up, okay?" Quinn told her, hugging her quickly at the door.

"Yeah, I guess congratulations are in order," Sam told them, smiling slightly.

"Thanks Sam..." Rachel said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks dude..." Finn said and fist-bumped him.

Sam and Quinn watched them from the doorway, slipping and sliding to their cars on some light snow, then hugging before they drove off. Quinn shut the front door and turned on the alarm.

Sam hugged her there and whispered, "So...about my thing...?"

"Really Sam?" she said, acting perturbed. "C'mon...let's go check it out..." She took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know! I'll leave it up to your imagination as to what Finn whispered to Rachel as to how she wound up preggers. :) Also, Sam and Quinn being abstinent until their honeymoon...yikes...can they do it? LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing...I appreciate all your thoughts. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, mall, other places

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Last week of November

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: I honestly cannot believe this is chapter 50 already. After the Rumours episode, someone on tumblr said they wondered what happened in that motel room between Sam and Quinn. I took it from there and here I am 50 chapters later...insane. Thanks for coming along on this ride...too bad the show didn't go this route. :(**

The last week of November was very busy for Sam and Quinn. Trying to fit in wedding details while going to school and working was proving to be somewhat difficult. On Monday, Sam talked to the ladies at Garrity's about the flowers, what they needed, and how much it was going to cost. He gave them the list Quinn had given him, detailing bouquets and boutonnieres. Then, he got the shock of his young life (at least one of the many shocks) when the ladies there told him they were providing the flowers as their gift to him and Quinn. He was stunned and really didn't know what to say. He recalled feeling much the same way when Bill and Judy said they would pay for the honeymoon so he uttered a _thank you_to them finally.

He also asked them if they knew of any good photographers in the area. As it turned out, there was a new young photographer near the flower shop who was looking for business so they sent him down there to find out if he could photograph their wedding and reception. That guy, Jason Brooks, was able to do the wedding and reception on New Year's Day. He said he had just graduated the year previously from McKinley and was trying to make a go of it with his own business. Sam thought that was cool, owning your own business. He gave Sam some information to take to Quinn regarding engagement pictures, formal pictures (before or after the ceremony), informal pictures, video services, albums, etc. and all the prices associated with different packages.

He went back to Garrity's and when he had some downtime he called the planetarium. He told them they'd have approximately 100 people there, 8 in the wedding party, and asked if they had some sort of sound system for music. He told them there had to be space for dancing. They said they could set up around 12 tables that seated 8 apiece, then the wedding party table, a table for gifts, a table for the cake, and a table for food. They had a sound system; it should be easy for him to operate as long as they had CDs.

He was ecstatic. He had three things done off his list. He also planned on working on invitations when he got home if he could get his homework out of the way.

Quinn managed to get some stuff done on her list, as well. She did get the stamps and talked to Kurt about Hobby Lobby. He was almost too excited to plan a trip there, she thought. They decided to go the upcoming Saturday morning before she went to work. She still needed to deal with the hotel but couldn't move on that until her mom gave her the money. She talked to her boss about food for the reception. They decided on grilled chicken and baked ham, smashed red potatoes and baked potatoes, steamed veggies, tossed salad, dinner rolls, lemonade and tea, and assorted condiments. He said he'd figure it up and give her the total the next day she worked.

When she got home from work, she found Sam working on his homework at the dining room table, waiting to have supper with her.

"You will never ever believe what happened today, Q!" he said excited.

"Must be good...your head's about to pop off!" she said, laughing at how happy he was.

"I know! It is! Okay, we have a photographer, thank god..." he told her about that and showed her the information. "I called the planetarium and told them to set it up for 100, they have a sound system, they'll leave room for dancing. And, I talked to the ladies at Garrity's about our flower situation and oh my god guess what?" _This is what has him so worked up _she thought.

"What? Seriously Sam...you're freaking me out!" He was all jittery, waiting to share the news with her.

"They are totally _giving_ us the flowers as a _gift_! Can you believe it?" He anxiously awaited her answer.

"Are you kidding me Sam? For real? No way!" she practically shouted.

"Definitely for real! I couldn't believe it, Quinn. That will help so much," he said.

"You know what? We need to keep track of like gifts for thank you notes...dear god...nearly forgot that..." She said. She opened her laptop and pulled up the spreadsheet Kurt had created in Google. They could add things, change things, mark things off the list of things to do, via the internet, keeping the spreadsheet current. She added Sam's information and her information. She then created a new spreadsheet for gifts, what they received and from whom and whether or not a thank you note got sent out.

"Okay, I think I caught everything up on that spreadsheet. Now, I need to have something to eat and do my homework."

Over supper, she told him about the food she ordered, getting stamps, and setting up a time to go to Hobby Lobby with Kurt.

"Oh, guess what else?" he asked her. She raised her eyebrows. "My parents had a bed and other stuff delivered this afternoon; it's up in the master bedroom. I think they may be moving up there like tonight."

"Ohhhh..." she sounded disappointed. "So our one month begins, I guess..." She frowned.

"I guess so. I'm willing to make exceptions to this rule, ya know..." he smiled. "You're always welcome in the man cave..."

"Man cave? Dare I ask?" she said, chuckling.

"The basement. I figured since we're not gonna be getting busy any time soon I'd make the basement my man cave for a month, all dude stuff, all the time. Enter if you dare..." he laughed. "I'll be practicing my _discretion _down there."

She just looked at him like he was crazy. "I'll miss you though..."

"I'll miss you too...I do understand what we're doing Q...just giving you a hard time..." he smiled. _Oh god if we can make it to the honeymoon I'll show her the most romantic hard time ever _he thought.

They went back to working on homework, seeing his parents occasionally going back and forth upstairs with boxes. At one point, they told Sam he could move to the basement that night since they'd have all their stuff mostly upstairs. Later, after he finished his homework and totally didn't work on invitations because he was tired, he got his few belongings from the guestroom and moved to the basement. Quinn helped him carry stuff downstairs.

"At least my mom put like clean sheets on the sofa bed. Yay..." he said sarcastically.

"It'll be lonely upstairs, Sam," she said hugging him.

"Just one more month, Q...we can do it...well, not really _do it _but...you know what I mean..." he kind of laughed, taking in her scent before she went back upstairs.

"This will be like ultimate first date...seeing who can hold out the longest..." she muttered against his neck, inhaling his aftershave.

"We know how well I play that game..." he whispered into her hair.

She sighed and pulled away from him, kissing him first. "I need to go upstairs or I'm going to lose tonight..."

"Being a loser isn't all that bad..." She gave him a look with a raised eyebrow. "Gotcha...sweet dreams Q..." He kissed her back and sent her on her way.

The next day at Glee practice, people were wondering why Rachel wasn't her usual bubbly self, especially since she was in charge of choosing the show tunes for their Regionals performance. Her enthusiasm for it, which had been evident when they first received the news, was now nearly nonexistent. Finn seemed to be concerned about her, so Mr. Schue took over with some of the decisions. He thought they should choose one show and do maybe three songs from it, to keep it cohesive. They needed to narrow down what shows sounded interesting and if the songs were songs he thought they could perform well. Twice during practice Rachel had ran out of the room to the girl's restroom, Finn right behind her. They narrowed it down to three shows: _Cats_, _Phantom of the Opera_, and _Les Miserables_. Their assignment was to research the three shows and come back Wednesday to class to make a decision on which one to go with and start working on the songs and choreography.

At home that night, Quinn's mom stopped by. She told Quinn that she and Bill had decided on Friday, December 23, as the day they were getting married. She asked if she and Sam could get the day off work, they already had the day off school. Quinn thought it might be feasible since it was a month away. Both she and Sam already had taken the time off work they would need to get married themselves so she hoped an extra day off wouldn't be too much to ask. Of course, it was during the holidays so she just wasn't sure.

Her mother also told her that she had deposited the thousand dollars in Quinn's account for their honeymoon. Quinn squealed and hugged her mother.

"Where is Sam? You two are usually here at the dining room table doing your homework together…" her mom asked.

"He's in his man cave right now…probably scratching and grunting…" Quinn laughed.

"Man cave?" Her mom looked confused and Quinn was pretty sure she was actually sober (probably because she was driving).

"Sam is staying in the basement until after the honeymoon…" Quinn told her.

"Ohhhh….okay," her mom answered. _Teenagers these days _she thought. "Well, I think that's all the news I have for you. Enjoy your honeymoon…oh, to be young again!" She kissed Quinn on the cheek and left for Bill's.

Quinn knocked on the basement door and heard Sam grunt. He never locked it, so she just opened it and flew downstairs.

"Quinnie! You're one brave chick to enter the man cave!" he said, standing up from the table where he was doing homework and catching her as she threw herself in his arms. She noticed he was just sitting around in his boxers and a t-shirt down there.

"My mom just left…we have the honeymoon money!" she yelled.

"Holy cow! Cool!" He swung her around a little.

"Okay, can I do some work down here with you? Will you allow me to stay in your man cave for a little while?" she asked him.

"Sure Q, get your stuff and come on down…"

She ran back upstairs to grab her laptop and a pop and returned to the basement, setting up shop with him at his homework table. His man cave was really coming along; he had an Avatar poster up and a Star Wars poster featuring Luke Skywalker and his light saber. He saw her looking at the posters.

He chuckled. "Light saber Q…"

She smiled at him, opening her laptop.

"Okay, I'm going to try to reserve our nights at the hotel since my mom deposited the money in my checking account already."

She pulled up the Downtown Cincinnati Marriott's website. They decided a room with a king-sized bed, a mini fridge, and microwave was the way to go. She entered the dates and was a little shocked at the total ($595). She told Sam how much five nights would cost them.

"Should we knock it back to four nights you think? That'll save us about $120," she told him.

"That's probably a good idea…" he said, feeling bad about cutting their honeymoon short but still four nights wasn't something to sneeze at.

She changed the dates and then said it would be $470 for four nights.

"That's cool," he said, watching her do her thing on the computer.

"Okay, done! We have ourselves a honeymoon planned Samuel!" She leaned over to him and kissed him.

"I can't wait Q…" he said, kissing her back. "Hey, I talked to my mom today about decorating the planetarium for the reception and also about going to the mall for dress-up clothes for the littles, which we are doing Saturday before I go to work. She said she'd also make sure everything of ours was brought back here after the reception. I guess we're opening gifts after the honeymoon? Or at the reception? She said nowadays people don't open their gifts at the reception like hundreds of years ago. So, add all that to the spreadsheet. I still need to call the limo service and set that up. I still need to pick up our rings, which is Friday. I got the Tennessee addresses we need for invites. And, of course, we still need to work on invitations, Quinn…"

"Tomorrow after work…invitations! I won't even care how much homework I might have!" she said, trying to sound on top of the situation when really she was thinking _how the hell are we going to get those all addressed and in the mail by the first?_

"I need to find time to get to that bakery and pick us out a cake too. We ought to do that together, though. Saturday morning? Wait…I have Hobby Lobby that day and you're going to the mall. Crap. I wonder if they're open late? I'm texting Kurt to find out…" She yanked out her phone and fired off a message to Kurt. He responded quickly.

"Okay, he says he has one on his list who is opened until 8 p.m. weeknights so how about after Glee rehearsal on Thursday?" Quinn asked him.

"Pencil me in, Q…" he said, smirking. She smiled at him.

They worked on homework for a while longer until nearly 10 p.m.

"Well, Q, it's that time…when my right hand and my wang become better acquainted. You are welcome to stay in the man cave and watch or leave them be…"

"Are you being ser-?" She started to ask him but he was already groping himself over his boxers on a couch there, smiling at her. Originally, he was messing with her, trying to tempt her out of their one-month break but then it started feeling good and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to stop doing it.

"I see what you're trying to do…" she said, flustered.

"You see what I _am _doing…" he said, chuckling, kind of hoping she'd stay.

"I hope those two enjoy themselves…I'm going to bed!" She collected her laptop and backpack after cramming everything in quickly. She knew if she hung around and actually started watching things would escalate. At that point, he was hard in his boxers but not exposed. Before picking up her stuff and making a hasty retreat, she went to him and kissed him.

"Sweet dreams Sam…" she said quietly, grabbed her stuff, and ran upstairs.

"Sweet dreams Q…" he whispered.

_Crap, she said she could do the one-month thing and maybe she wasn't lying but now I'm gonna have to finish this situation off even though I started in on it as a joke_…he thought, hearing the basement door click closed. _Well, I guess me and my wang will break in the man cave tonight!_

The next day while he was at work, the ladies at Garrity's let him call the limo service to arrange that for the day of the wedding. It was going to cost them $250, more than what he expected, but he went ahead and set it up. They said they'd fax some paperwork to Garrity's that he would have to fill out and fax back regarding addresses and stuff.

At home that night, he sat at the dining room table with Quinn instead of making her enter the man cave. They filled out the limo paperwork for him to fax back on Friday. They got out their invites to start working on them. They decided the return address would read "Evans-Fabray" and her address; they thought that looked cool.

He asked her, sitting there thinking about last names, "Are you taking my last name, Q?"

She looked at him like he had grown three more heads. "Of course I am, Sam! Did you think I wouldn't?"

"No, I thought you would, but I wasn't sure…I thought maybe you'd hyphenate it or something," he said.

"I plan on it being 'Quinn Grace Evans'. Is that okay with you?" she asked him.

"More than okay…I love it…" He came around the table to kiss her.

They wound up addressing 10 invitations, 5 apiece, before starting homework. When they counted the guest list they forgot that people like children would be included with their parent's invitation so as it turned out they only needed to address 44 invitations in total.

"We will have like half of these left over, Q," Sam said, holding up an invitation. "We really don't have a clue, do we?" He was laughing, making her laugh.

"Well, we are a quarter of the way done with them now!" she said, trying to find a positive in the situation.

In Glee Club on Thursday, big changes were afoot. Instead of choosing one of the three musicals for their Regionals performance, a suggestion was brought to the floor by Kurt. "The _Sound of Music_," he said. "It's perfect. Everyone else will be doing _Wicked_, or _Cats_, or _Les Mis_, but the _Sound of Music _is timeless. And there are several songs I think we could perform nearly flawlessly." So, they discussed song choices, tried a few of them out, liked them, and decided to go with it. Rachel didn't even put up a fight. Kurt, of course, would be taking the lead on most of the songs due to being a countertenor. They decided to do a medley of the popular musical numbers from the show: My Favorite Things, Climb Ev'ry Mountain, and Sound of Music. Mr. Schue was going to work on the arrangement. There were whispers that day of why Rachel wasn't being more active in the preparation for Regionals. Quinn noticed she still looked green most of the time; she knew the rumors would start soon, especially since Rachel kept running out of classes to barf.

"Is she still having migraines?" Quinn overheard someone ask.

"Why would she be having your grains?" Brittany asked.

"No, Britt, just...no..." Santana said to her quietly.

After Glee rehearsal, Sam and Quinn drove to the bakery Kurt recommended. They looked at sample wedding cakes and talked prices and flavors. They liked the marble cake and decided it'd be four tiers, the top tier being theirs to save for their 1-year anniversary.

"Save for our first anniversary?" Sam asked Quinn quietly.

"I think we freeze the top tier and thaw it out after a year..."

"A whole year?" he asked surprised.

Quinn told them the theme of the wedding and to use stars, lots of stars, in decorating the cake. They were actually going to draw up designs and email them to her to make sure they had the right idea.

"This is all so cool, Sam!" she said in the car, heading home.

"What will be cool is getting those invites done and in the mail so people are actually there..." he said, laughing.

"True dat! Working on those as soon as I eat supper tonight," Quinn said.

At home, true to her word, she opened her laptop while eating supper and updated the spreadsheet with the cake information and limo information, then got the invitations out after eating and started working on those. Sam did 14 more and then retired to his man cave to work on finishing Huck Finn and some other homework. He found that a good distraction from obsessing about a month without sex was to bury himself in his homework in an entirely different room than Quinn. He hated being apart from her but being around her was nerve-wracking in its own way. _Light at the end of the tunnel_ he kept telling himself and then would think _I'm only 4 days in! I'll never survive_.

Quinn worked hard and got the other 20 invitations done that night and stamped, ready to be mailed the morning of December 1st. She finished her homework and went upstairs. In her bedroom, she could overhear Sam's mom tucking in the little kids, telling them stories. She then realized just how thin the walls were up there. It didn't bother her that she could overhear their quiet conversations, but it did make her realize that she and Sam probably could be heard around the neighborhood during some of their more involved times together. She cringed inside at the thought of that. _I wonder if I can get him to convert his man cave into our space after we're married _she wondered. That would give them space and privacy that her bedroom could not.

She was nearly asleep when she felt him next to her, kneeling on the floor at her bed.

"Hey..." he whispered, gently touching her shoulder.

She jumped a little. "God Sam...you about scared me to death!" she whispered.

"You never came to kiss me goodnight in the man cave. Is it that bad down there?" he asked her seriously.

"No...I just finished up the invites and my homework and was tired and came on upstairs...I'm sorry..." she said, pressing her lips to his.

"I miss you Q..." he whispered. "Sweet dreams..."

"I miss you too Sam...soon...like 31 more days, right?" she whispered. _She was keeping track too! _he thought.

"Yeah, something like that...I love you..." He took off for the man cave.

On Friday morning, they went to the post office before school and mailed the invitations, only one day off schedule. "No turning back now," she said to him.

"Who wants to?" he replied, smiling, wrapping his arm around her waist.

After school, during a run at work, he stopped at Williams Jewelry and paid off their wedding bands. He tried his ring on and again had that sense of _this just got real_. _No turning back now _he told himself. He couldn't wait to meet up with Quinn later so they could both ogle the rings together, which they did, lying on their bellies on a blanket on the floor of his man cave. Her ring fit perfectly. They lay there staring at their own rings, then at each others, putting their hands together, freaking out a little bit.

"I didn't think you could be any sexier and then you put that ring on, Sam, and just…_wow_..." she said, looking at him.

"Your two look, just, beautiful. I love seeing them on you," he said, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing her ring finger.

"So, I was wondering..." she started and he thought _is she caving already? No way!_ "...what you thought about after we get married maybe I move down here to the man cave with you?" _Well, I didn't expect that _he thought.

"That's interesting...what gave you that idea? You just love what I've done with the place, right?" he said, nodding at his two posters.

She giggled at that. "Well, upstairs, the walls are _very_ thin...I didn't really realize that until your parents and the littles moved up there. I can hear your mom tucking them into bed at night, like, I can hear the entire conversation. When they _whisper_," she told him.

"So...even if we were quiet doing our thing, it probably wouldn't be quiet enough, right? Like, we'd have to be absolutely silent," he said.

"When we're doing _that _or just in there talking and laughing, sometimes bad language, you know..."

"You know, that's a great idea, Q...the man cave gets lonely sometimes..." he said, scooting over on his elbows to meet her in a kiss.

"I better head back up...I've got a busy day tomorrow!" she said, standing up, handing him back her wedding band for him to hold onto. _If he kisses me any longer I won't be going anywhere _she thought.

He took his ring off, stood up, and put them both in the hiding spot he used for her engagement ring.

"I'm pretty busy tomorrow too," he said, thinking _only 30 more days_.

"I guess I'll meet up with you around 7 tomorrow night, then. I love ya Sam..." she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him goodnight.

"I love you too Q..." he whispered, kissing her back, letting her go upstairs.

On Saturday morning, Quinn met Kurt at Hobby Lobby while Sam accompanied his mom and little siblings to the mall. Kurt was bubbling over with excitement.

"You're more excited than I am, right?" she asked him.

"Yes!" he nearly squealed, doing little claps.

"Okay, calm down cowboy and let's try to find some stuff..." she said, laughing.

At the mall, Sam and his group stopped at the tux shop first since he was most familiar with it. They were able to easily fit Stevie for a child-sized tuxedo.

"You'll be beating the ladies off with a stick, Stevie," Sam teased him, knowing he wanted nothing to do with girls at his age.

"Gross Sammy..." Stevie said, turning up his nose.

His mom knew of a kid's resale shop in the mall, so she took Stacey there and Sam stopped in at the Disney store on a whim.

At Hobby Lobby, Kurt was basically overwhelmed by all the decorating goodness at his disposal, skirting up and down aisles, bringing things to Quinn for her opinion. Quinn was a little more controlled, trying to find simple and inexpensive things to use as decorations. She made sure to pick up thank you notes, chose a guest book for the wedding, and found a ring bearer's pillow. She had already decided against doing any sort of lighting of the unity candle or printing programs, trying to keep the ceremony low-key and intimate.

"I need to find stars, silver stars, Kurt..." she said, wandering off.

Sam actually found something pretty neat at the Disney store that he planned on giving to Quinn, maybe during the honeymoon. He caught up with his mom and siblings at the resale shop and found his litter sister modeling a shiny pale blue dress with tiny silver stars all over the skirt part of it.

He picked her up, hugging her, and told her, "Wow Stace...you're as pretty as a princess," which caused her to giggle and squirm around in his arms until he put her down.

"That dress is perfect, mom, Quinn'll love it..." he told her.

"Great...the dress is half off, too," she told him.

"Awesome!" He bought the dress, and they headed to the car.

"So...do you think you and dad would be okay with me and Quinn both being in the basement after the wedding?" he asked his mom.

"I thought you two planned on staying in her room?"

"Well, there is more space downstairs," he said _and more privacy._

"It shouldn't be an issue. Does this have to do with what your father talked to you about?" she asked.

Sam shrugged, still kind of bent out of shape about _that _conversation. "Maybe..."

"It's just a matter of respect, Samuel," she said.

"I understand and so does Quinn, and we're being respectful for the next month..." That came out sounding odd, like they wouldn't be respectful after getting married, but he wasn't quite sure how to tell his mother that he and Quinn were attempting to be celibate for the next 30 days. "I mean...for the next month...we're just not, uh, being alone together...uh...out of respect to the family." _God, just kill me now_.

At Hobby Lobby, Quinn was having success finding stars. She chose some silver foam stars to affix to the pews at church, only buying 10 for the first 5 rows. She wasn't sure how many rows were there but she figured the first 5 would be okay. They were so cheap that she figured she could always pick up a few more if she needed to. Instead of Stacey dropping something like rose petals along the aisle, she picked up silver star confetti and a cute basket and stuff to decorate the basket with (Kurt said he'd do the basket; _I'm a master at the glue gun _he said). And, they found simple silver star centerpieces for the tables at the reception.

"Do you think this is going overboard?" she asked Kurt.

"Overboard? Honey, you're still on the ship!" he said, snapping his fingers. "Maybe some more of that star confetti to scatter on the tables at the reception. Quinn...I cannot wait until your big day!" he said excitedly.

She smiled. "Me either...I can't believe how close it is now. We need to check on how much disposable cameras are..."

Later that night, when Quinn got home from work, Sam wasn't at the dining room table or in the family room so she assumed he was hanging out in his man cave. She had found him a poster of Batman in his bat cave to add to his collection of two posters in the basement.

She ran downstairs to find the basement dark except for a light he left on in the laundry room. He was curled up on his bed under all the blankets.

"Sam? Are you napping?" she asked, finding it odd that he'd take a nap fairly close to bedtime.

"Hmm...what?" he mumbled. She knelt down beside his bed and could feel the heat radiating off him. She put her wrist up to his forehead like her mother would do for her, checking for a fever.

"Sam, you're burning up...let me go get the thermometer and some medicine okay? Do you feel sick?" she asked him.

He opened his eyes a bit. "I'm just freezing Q...maybe..."

She ran all the way up to her bathroom for the thermometer and found some Tylenol and hurried back to him. She grabbed a glass of water in the kitchen so he could knock back the Tylenol.

"Yeah, 101.4...when did you start feeling sick Sam?"

"I dunno...a little while ago...I'm fine..." he mumbled, shaking under three blankets.

"Sit up and take this Tylenol to help your fever. I'll stay with you tonight down here or do you want to move upstairs to a couch?" she asked him.

"Don't wanna move..." He sat up and swallowed the Tylenol.

"Okay, we'll stay in the man cave then. I'm gonna grab some dinner and I'll be back...okay?"

He nodded and mm-hmmm'ed.

Upstairs in the kitchen while she was putting something together for supper, Sam's mom came in.

"Did you have fun shopping this afternoon, Quinn?" she asked.

"I got some neat decorations for the reception; I'll show them to you later. Sam's sick with a fever; I'm going to stay down there with him tonight if that's okay. You might want to check on him; his temp was 101.4 just now..." Quinn told her.

"That's a bit high. He was fine this morning. Yeah, let me go check on him..." She went on downstairs. Quinn followed her a few minutes later.

"It's dropped a little, to 100.8, probably the Tylenol," his mom said.

"My muscles are killing me," he mumbled.

"Hmmm...probably the flu...try not to get too close to him...we don't need both of you sick right before your wedding," she told Quinn.

"I just need to rest, Quinn, and I'll be fine and dandy," he said, giggling.

She set his alarm to wake her up in four hours to give him more Tylenol, which is how her night went. Give him Tylenol, get a cool washcloth for his head, cover him because he was freezing, make sure he didn't fall down going to the bathroom. _Maybe I should be a nurse _she thought, caring for him through the night.

In the morning, he had finally calmed down enough to sleep some and her too so they wound up sleeping through church. She called Garrity's to tell them he was ill but would try to be there Monday after school. He finally broke out into a sweat and his temp dropped to 98.9 so she felt safe going into work since he was getting up and moving around a little.

"Why must you scare me like that, Sam Evans?" she asked him.

"To get you to sleep down here with me. Did you try to jump my bones in the middle of the night?" he asked her, smiling. _He must be feeling lots better _she thought.

"Sam...Sam...Sam...you know I love you...and your _wang_...but even I am not going to hump you while you're sicko, so no, I did not jump your bones in the middle of the night. I did get ya something yesterday that you might think is about as good as sex, possibly even better..." she said.

"Really? That deluxe limited edition director's cut of Avatar?" he asked quite seriously.

She looked at him, blinking. _His fever must've come back _she thought, reaching to feel his forehead with her wrist.

"Uh, no." She handed him the rolled up poster. He opened it up and stretched it out.

"This is awesome Q! Thanks!" _He seems about as excited as he would if he thought there was going to be sex involved at some point _she thought and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it...your man cave is kinda bare. Also, we're down to 28 days," she said, running a hand alongside his face, finding it cool finally.

"_Yes_...inside 30...thank god..." he said, saying a small prayer to himself.

"Just get some rest so you don't miss school, okay?" she said. "I'll be back here after work. I love you silly." She blew him a kiss and went to work.

When she returned home after work, she took her laptop to see Sam in the basement. He was back in bed.

"Are you feeling lousy again, Sam?" she asked him. He nodded weakly. "Did you take the Tylenol like you were supposed to?"

"I think I forgot..." he muttered. She checked his temperature, 99.9.

"Okay...I'm gonna grab my supper and I'll get you something to drink. Do you want some soup? I brought it home from the bistro. I picked up some jello too," she told him.

"Soup sounds okay...and jello too..." he said.

She returned with all their food and made him take more Tylenol.

"I don't want you sick forever, Sam," she said, opening her laptop. "I need to update the spreadsheet, you rest."

She added the information about the rings, the clothes for Sam's siblings, and the stuff she bought at Hobby Lobby. She had an email from the bakery with ideas for their wedding cake. She printed them off and ran upstairs to get them to show to Sam. He checked them out and they chose one of the designs; she emailed them back their choice and added the dollar amount to the spreadsheet.

"We're going to have to add this stuff up soon, Sam, and see where we're at," she said.

"The soup is good...thanks for bringing it home," he said, slurping it up. "And the jello too. I was kinda hungry."

"Hopefully you feel better soon..." she said, putting her hand on his knee.

"I feel better already, now that you're home..." he said, trying to smile, still feeling like crap though.

"Do you want me to stay down here again tonight?" she asked.

"Would you please? To remind me to take my medicine, of course," he said, feeling more like smiling then.

"Sure Sam...I'll get my school clothes for tomorrow and bring them down here in a little bit. Do you think you'll go to school tomorrow or what?"

"I'll try. I need to take a shower, though. I'm nasty..." he said, sniffing an armpit.

"Gross Sam! I'll help ya with that if ya want...you know, whatever..." she told him. He thought _probably not a good idea for her to come into contact with my naked pecker even if I am sick as a dog_.

They finished supper and watched TV for a bit and then she told him she'd help him in the shower. His fever had been normal since she had been home and given him more Tylenol and food.

In the bathroom, she helped him strip out of his clothes. "Wow...you are kinda stinky," she said, giggling a little.

"I know...sorry..." he looked at her for a moment. "Get in with me..."

"Sam...I'm only in here to make sure you don't fall and hit your head...and to wash your back..."

"Just to be close...I'm so weak I don't think I could get a boner anyway...I haven't even kissed you in I don't know how long..." he said, almost whining. "I promise, no monkey business..." _Yeah, no monkey business on your end, what about me though Sam? I still have needs and to be in a shower naked with you there is bound to be monkey business!_

She unbuttoned her work shirt and slipped out of her black slacks. He seemed to be surprised that she was actually going to do it.

"If I take a shower now, I can sleep in tomorrow a little..." she said, making up some excuse about taking a shower with him, slipping out of her underwear.

"Yeah, good idea..." he answered, stepping into the warm water. Quinn followed him in.

"Hand me your soap stuff..." she said behind him, squirting it on his back and sudsing him up, from his shoulders to his butt. She handed it back around him. "You do your front..." _Naughty things might happen if I do your front _she thought. He did his front side and told her to turn around so he could do her back.

They both turned around and he massaged the soap into her shoulders, her back, down to her butt, then handed it around to her so she could do her front side. He was still rubbing her shoulders and she was pretty sure she could feel something poking her near her ass but she didn't dare look or reach behind her, just cleaned up her chest and belly and private parts like he had. _Oh god, his lips on my neck no no no _she thought when she felt him kiss her there.

"I'm sorry Q...I just needed to kiss you..." she heard him whisper. He then turned back around and had his head under the water to wash his hair. She shampooed him and then he did the same for her.

"Why don't you get out first? It looks like I do have an issue to handle..." he sighed, glancing down at his boner.

She stepped out to dry off and soon heard the quiet _slap-slap-slap _of his palm pumping his penis, then the rapid breathing, a few grunts and some cuss words, and then he was out drying off with her.

"That was fast..." she said.

"It'd been a few days and then seeing you like that...yeah, it didn't take too long..." he said, sounding tired.

"You probably need more rest, Sam. Let's go watch some TV before bed..." She got him settled in front of the TV and ran upstairs to get her clothes for the next day, stopping to tell his parents that he had had a little setback but was resting and watching TV and had eaten something.

They watched a little TV, he took his next dose of Tylenol, and went on to sleep.

She pulled out the other bed and tried to get comfortable, listening to him snore quietly. When she was sure he was asleep, she worked her hand into her panties and got herself off. _He thinks I control my urges so well! Ha! I can't believe I'm masturbating and he's right over there, sleeping_. She then let other thoughts take over her mind to get the job done. _Only 28 more days, 4 weeks...I can do this! Ugh, maybe not_...she thought, after reaching her climax and trying to fall asleep.


	51. Chapter 51

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, McKinley High School, special place

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **First three weeks of December

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam took the day off school Monday but felt back to normal on Tuesday. After Glee rehearsal and supper, he decided to work on the wedding budget in his man cave. By the end of November, he had earned nearly $3100. He lost $100 when he had his motorcycle accident and had to take that time off work. He had spent $1200 on Quinn's engagement ring, leaving $1900. So far, they had spent $1220 in church offering, planetarium, wedding bands, his tuxedo, the limo, and invitations. He still needed to pay for the cake, the food, and the photographer, but he also had another $400 coming in by the end of December.

Quinn had finally got a quote from the bistro for food for 100. They usually charged $3 per person so it would've been $300, but they offered it to her with her employee discount of 50% off. That would cost them $150. The cake they chose was also costing them $150. They needed to choose a picture package from the photographer still. They decided no engagement photos, take the formal wedding pictures after the ceremony at the church, no video (they got one of the A/V kids from McKinley to do a video free of charge for the experience and another A/V kid to be the DJ at the reception for the experience), and candids at the wedding and reception for $250. That drained his checking account to $130 but that should bump up to around $500 by the end of December.

He wasn't sure how they would've pulled off the wedding and reception if the flowers and honeymoon had not been covered. _This is for Quinn; I wouldn't give her anything less _he thought yet still sweating bullets. He had no idea what Quinn had in her checking account (and was pretty sure she didn't know either since her mom kept track of that) other than what she was making at the bistro, which was about $400 per month. He knew they'd have the money for rent as of January 1st but was still freaking out a little about the budget. He just had to keep telling himself that everything was paid for and pretty much ready to go. Except his vows. He needed to write those before the upcoming Sunday or else they'd be using standard vows.

Quinn joined him in the man cave after finishing her homework and he went over the budget with her. It freaked her out a little also, how fast their money was spent. She said she'd check with her mom about her checking account since she was going to need to take control of it once they were married.

"We have a meeting after church again this Sunday so we need to go over ceremony details and finish our vows," she told him.

"Yeah, I remember…still working on my vows…" he said. "I'll get 'em done though. What about you?"

"Still working on mine too…" she smiled.

Wednesday passed by normally, just school and work, nothing really wedding related except a couple RSVPs showed up in the mail, which they thought was super cool.

On Thursday, the rumor mill started at McKinley about Rachel being pregnant. When Quinn got to Glee Club, everyone there was whispering about it before Rachel showed up. When Rachel did get there, the room was silent.

Quinn spoke up and said, "You look great today, Rachel." Rachel kind of smiled, that being about the only nice thing she'd heard that day.

Mr. Schuester had worked out an arrangement for the songs for Regionals so they practiced those, including Rachel who managed to stay in class the entire time, no barf runs.

After Glee, at their lockers, Sam told Quinn, "You know, you were a good friend to Rachel when she needed one. Where do you hide your halo?"

She blushed fiercely. "Jeesh Sam, you _know_ I have no halo…"

On Friday, Sam got paid and he would definitely feel better when he added that $111 to his checking account, nearly doubling the amount in there. After school, at their lockers, Sam asked Quinn if she had plans for after work.

"I don't think so…" she smiled.

"Well…we have an errand to run…" he said, smirking. _I love his surprises _she thought happily.

"Mmm...sure..."

After work, Sam walked down to the bistro to meet Quinn.

"I'll drive, if that's okay, to where I need to go..." he told her. "It's a little ways out of town...not far though."

He drove toward the OSU-Lima campus but then went in the opposite direction.

"So, why are you taking me out to the country, Sam?" Then, she had an _a-ha_moment. "Did you break?" She was thinking he couldn't take the month-long abstinence anymore (at that point they were only about 2 weeks in anyway) and was whisking her away somewhere secluded.

"What? Uh, no...I'm not even sure what you're talking about..." He actually didn't know what she meant; he had only one thing on his mind at the moment and that was not getting lost. The ladies at Garrity's had told him about this place and had given him directions; he was just trying to remember those or at least see a sign or something to make sure he was going the right way. Finally, he saw some strung up lights and a few cars and a sign, "McRobert's Tree Farm."

She grabbed his arm. "Really? We're picking out our tree?"

He smiled at her. "Yep..."

She was thoroughly excited, not having had a Christmas tree, not even an artificial one, for the last two Christmases. She inhaled the pine scent, the cool air was invigorating to her, and she loved looking at the different shapes of the trees and the textures of the needles. Christmas music was playing overhead on old-fashioned speakers, and she immediately began humming Frosty the Snowman.

"Do you want a hot chocolate? I'll go get us one..." he asked her, pointing toward the lit-up farmhouse.

"Sure Sam...thanks for bringing me here tonight..." She gave him a hug and a cold kiss on the cheek.

He returned with their hot chocolates, having a hard time finding her. She was looking at trees on the very last row, singing along to Jingle Bells.

"There you are! I thought you had wandered off into the night, Q!" he said, finally finding her.

She took the hot chocolate and sipped it slowly. "I think people forget these trees out here," she said.

"Do you see one you like?" he asked her.

"Well, I don't like tall, skinny trees...I like full plump trees with long needles..." she said, looking up and down the row as they walked along. He stood a few up for her, spun them around, trying to find one they both liked. He finally pulled one up from the ground that was only about as tall as he was, fairly long needles, a pretty bluish hue to it.

"That's it! That's the one Sam!" she said, clapping her hands. He spun it around checking all sides. It seemed to be shaped nicely and would like nice in her family room.

"Okay, let's get it wrapped and get home...I'm cold!" he said, thinking _all my nuttage has crawled up in my body_. He carried it to the man who cut the trunk and wrapped it up for them. They loaded it on top of Quinn's car and headed home.

"Are we setting it up tonight or tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Whatever you want to do Q...if not tonight, then definitely tomorrow...cool?"

"Sounds great Sam...thanks again..."

At home, after eating a quick supper, they went ahead and set up the tree since they had wedding stuff to work on the next morning before work for Sunday's meeting. They managed to get the tree in the stand and upright, not leaning too badly, and decided to let it sit there a day or two to allow the limbs to loosen up and fall into their natural position. Stevie and Stacey loved the tree as much as Quinn did, wanting to decorate it right then and there.

"We'll decorate it in a couple days, guys! I'm ready for it to look all pretty too," Quinn told them.

Sam hugged Quinn. "I'm off to the man cave...I've got work to do down there..." he said, kissing her softly. "I'll see ya in the morning for wedding talk, right?"

"Yeah...what kind of work?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, just the usual Friday night stuff...TV, might finish Huck Finn, jerk off, finish my vows, sleep...the usual..."

She snorted. "I would hope that writing your vows _to me_ would come before jerking off but whatever..."

"Who knows how things will happen once I get down there...it's a man cave, Q, it's like a free-for-all of dude stuff..." he said, laughing. "Sweet dreams, Q..." He kissed her again and headed downstairs. _He doesn't seem to be having that hard a time at all with the celibacy thing_ she thought _must be nice_.

_Jerking off is definitely top of the list, then I'll get down to business on the other stuff...well, maybe sleep and then the other stuff_...he thought going downstairs.

The next day before he went to work, they sat down and made some decisions on their wedding ceremony, which songs, what prayers, and other stuff. He told her that he did in fact get his vows written the night before.

"Did you get your vows done, Q?" he asked her.

"I'm still working on them...they'll be done by tomorrow though," she said, when he gave her the one-eyebrow-raised look. She had had hers done for at least a week already.

"I guess I'll let Minister A-bury check mine then to make sure they're...appropriate. I tried to use _discretion_," he said, chuckling.

She smiled. "Was this before or after you played with your thing?"

"Really Quinn?" He paused for dramatic effect, as if he was shocked she would ask such a question. "Before..." he confessed, making her laugh.

"You know, I'm missing you pretty bad..." he said, staring at her.

"Me too...missing you..." she responded, thinking it was actually getting easier for her the farther they got into being abstinent. Except for those times when he kissed her, or hugged her, or made her shower with him, or, well, just looked at her.

"We're down to like 22 days, you know..." he said. _Please please please make her cave, don't make me be the perv! _he thought.

"I know! I think mom and Bill's reception will be fun..." she said, trying to change the subject before she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to his man cave to have her way with him.

Bill and Judy's reception was being held at a banquet room at the Radisson in downtown Lima the night of their wedding. They were exchanging vows in front of the justice of the peace at Judy's house that afternoon.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it..." he said, still eyeballing her. _Break, please, I know you want to, you know I want to, and there's just enough time before work!_

Then, his parents and siblings were in the kitchen talking about Christmas plans and gifts they wanted and when are we decorating the tree and he knew the moment had passed. They talked with Sam and Quinn for about 15 minutes about their wedding plans.

Then, Sam stood up, saying, "I need to get ready for work, people."

Quinn looked up at him, trying to convey to him through her eyes _I would've went to the man cave with you_. He shrugged. _He must've got the message _she thought sadly.

Later that night, when Quinn returned home from work, in the family room Sam had pulled out the tree decorations so they could work on that with his little siblings.

"Go ahead and put the lights on while I eat...I like hanging the ornaments..." she told them.

"I kinda need you to help with the lights, Q..._jeesh_..." He knew he sounded snarky but he couldn't really help it. The irritability phase had hit him due to lack of getting any. He thought he said the _jeesh_ under his breath quietly enough to where she wouldn't hear it but then he heard her fork or whatever hit the plate and she stomped into the kitchen and tossed all that in the sink and then stomped into the family room. _Looks like she's just as cranky as me_ he thought, trying not to smile.

"We would've waited until you finished eating, Q...that's what I meant..." he said, trying to smooth things over.

"You need to say what you mean...I'm not a mind reader, Sam..." she snapped back. _Well, that sounded absolutely hateful_ she thought. They just stared at each other for a moment, then mumbled _sorry _and started working on the lights.

They struggled with tangled up lights and working them around the tree, mostly in silence, sometimes arguing. Once the lights were on, he turned on the TV while she, Stevie, and Stacey hung ornaments. They got bored after a while and ran off to play. She was still hanging up ornaments and then got upset thinking about them arguing and him sitting on the couch watching TV and ignoring her. _Must be the damn birth control pill causing these hormones...haha..birth control...now that's a joke, we're not even doing it!_ she thought, sucking in a sob so he wouldn't hear her.

After the lights debacle, Sam decided to take a break from it and remove himself from the situation before it escalated into a fight that neither of them wanted or needed at that point. _I just need to get my attitude under control...just because we're not having sex doesn't mean I have to be a jerk to her and everyone else_...he thought, sitting there with the TV on but not watching it, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he thought things over. _This is just stupid...I went like 16-1/2 years without sex, I can go a lousy month without freaking out on everyone_. And then he heard her cry. _Oh god no...now I've effed up things good_...he thought, getting up and going over to her.

She was sitting on the floor, going through old ornaments that were broken or just too old to be used. She did find some decent old ones from when she was a newborn and as a little girl that she hung at the bottom of the tree _because I'll be damned if I stand up so he can see me cry _she thought. Then, he was sitting on the other side of the box from her, asking her the significance of some of the ornaments. She brushed her tears away and told him what she remembered about them.

"Listen Q...I'm sorry for upsetting you...I'm sorry I'm cranky...things just came out wrong, I guess..." he started out.

"I'm sorry too Sam...it's not easy not being with you, you know..." she said.

"Tell me about it..." he replied. He looked at the ornaments she had hung on the tree. He saw a Baby's First Christmas ornament with Quinn's name and birthdate written on it, ornaments that she had made in school, ornaments with her old school pictures attached to them, a Cheerios ornament. "We need an ornament of our own."

"Yeah, we do," she said, smiling a little. "What about Christmas gifts to each other? With the wedding so close...I don't need anything..."

"We should at least have one thing to open from each other..." he said, standing up to look out the windows.

"How about some hot chocolate and snow angels? It's been snowing..." he said after a few moments. She looked up at him and he saw little kid happiness in her eyes. He offered her a hand and she stood up to look outside with him.

"Sure Sam...I'll make the hot chocolate so we can just warm it up when we come in..." she said, sounding happier than she was a few minutes before.

Outside, snow angels became a snowball fight and at least the crankiness abated while they played like kids. Inside, after changing into dry pajamas, they watched Christmas cartoons and sipped their hot chocolate in the family room with a fire in the fireplace and the tree lit. Soon, Quinn had nodded off, so Sam covered her with an afghan, turned off the TV but left the tree on, and he went to the man cave after kissing her goodnight.

The next day, they had another meeting with Minister Atterbury after church and turned in their preferences for their ceremony. Sam had him read over his vows, and he said what Sam had written was fine. Quinn had had hers finished for awhile (though Sam thought she finished them that morning), so the minister read those and deemed those appropriate, as well.

"How is everything with you two? Is everything falling into place? You two seem, well...not quite as excited...as you were two weeks ago," the minister asked them, a little concerned.

They looked at one another, not sure if discussing their sex life with the minister was appropriate.

"Um, we've, um, I guess we've decided to be, umm..." Sam cleared his throat. "...be celibate for a few weeks leading up to the wedding..." Sam sputtered out. Quinn considered glaring at him but then realized she was known as the teenager who had had a child out of wedlock so it was probably common knowledge with _everyone_ what she and Sam did privately.

"Oh, well, I see," Minister Atterbury tried to contain a chuckle. This wasn't the first time he had seen this. Usually, the couples who were practicing abstinence (after having premarital sex) were tense and on edge leading up to the ceremony. He could always tell who had broken that particular vow if by the ceremony things were back to normal for the couple and they were relaxed. And, right now, these two were so wound up he was afraid they might start bouncing off the walls at any moment. "My advice that I give other couples in your situation, obviously, is to pray about this vow you've chosen, pray for the strength to see it through. It is admirable what you are doing...or not doing...whatever the case may be..." Sam snorted. Then, Quinn glared at him. "So, I'll see you back for your rehearsal on New Year's Eve? What time did we set? Okay, 4 o'clock..."

_One of us might be here_ Quinn thought, still glaring at Sam.

At home, after she had either glared at him or ignored him the entire ride, he found her in the kitchen putting together a lunch. He turned her around and hugged her tightly.

"We've got to stop this Q..." he said quietly.

"Stop what?" she said, hugging him back.

"Whatever this is...like you said, there's a light at the end of the tunnel...I swear, I can go another 3 weeks, I can. I'll try to stop the crankiness. Of course, I might barricade myself in the man cave with my hand attached to my junk until it's time to get married, but I can do it, Q...for you, I'll do it..."

"Being this close to you is not helping my situation, though..." she mumbled.

"I know...I needed the hug..." he said, letting her pull away slowly. "I think I just got so used to us, like, being together, sexytimes or not, and now we're barely speaking in passing. You were right...it's not easy."

"From now until the wedding then, when we're together no thoughts of doing it, from either one of us. I have spent a lot of time wondering if you're going to break and try to get with me and then you don't and I'm so damn...ugh...what's the word? _Frustrated!_" she said. "I'm tired of being frustrated."

"Join the crowd sister..." he muttered. "Fine, I won't expect you to cave and I won't cave...just know that I'm _seriously_ looking forward to that honeymoon..."

For the next almost 2 weeks, things went along okay, better than making snarky comments to one another or stomping or flat-out arguing. She would join him in his man cave to do homework and then kiss him goodnight and retreat upstairs. They were getting their RSVPs returned and the guest list was filling out, including his old friend from Tennessee who was going to ride up with one of Sam's uncles. They went Christmas shopping for toys and clothes for Sam's siblings so gifts started showing up under the tree. Glee rehearsals were going well for Regionals. They even had a couple Christmas events to go sing at, nursing homes, the hospital, even the Lima chamber of commerce. They managed to go ice skating once with the Glee Club, which was actually an enjoyable time for the group with no arguing.

The last day of school before Christmas vacation was the day before Bill and Judy's wedding and reception. That night, Sara and Quinn cleaned the family room spotless as that's where the vows were to take place. Quinn wandered down to the man cave to see Sam before bed that night.

"Well, we're on vacation!" she said cheerfully. "Here...I got you something for tomorrow..." She slid a long rectangular box his way.

"Really?" he asked a little surprised. He opened it and found a red silk tie.

"To wear with your suit. I know you have that black tie but I'm wearing a red dress and I thought that'd be fun, festive..."

"Cool, thanks...I love it!" he said, slipping it around his neck to see what it would like. He looked up at her. "A week from Sunday, Quinn. Are you nervous?"

"Like, am I getting cold feet or whatever? No. Nervous? Yes. What about you?" she asked him, tying the tie for him.

"Cool as a cucumber, Q..." he whispered since she was right in front of him. _I am literally shaking right now just thinking about it_ he thought.

"Sam, you cannot lie to me..." She kissed him. "Sweet dreams..."

"Sweet dreams Q..." He waited until he heard the basement door close, then nearly ran to the bathroom, flipping the tie over his shoulder on the way, to jack off quite energetically.

**A/N: Sorry, kind of a short chapter! Also, the scene where they are talking with their minister about abstinence...I have no idea what kind of advice would be given to a couple regarding that. Since they attend a community church, in my mind their doctrine is maybe more tolerant of premarital sex. Like I said, I have no idea. I just couldn't see their minister being shocked that they engaged in premarital sex and then refuse to marry them. Nope, not seeing that at all! :)**


	52. Chapter 52

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, hotel

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **December 23-25, 2011

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

The next day, Bill and Judy's wedding day, Sam and Quinn slept in a bit since they had no school and Bill and Judy wouldn't be there until around 2 p.m. for their small ceremony at 4 p.m. Sara and Quinn made cookies and hot chocolate for the guests who would be there, which really only included the JP, Judy's parents, Bill's mother, Quinn, and the Evans'. Quinn was actually gaining stepsiblings in this union, but they lived out of state and couldn't get to Ohio for the wedding.

Quinn went upstairs to change around 3. She loved the bright red satin dress her mother had chosen for her. The skirt was full and tea-length, there were rhinestones all around the bodice, and only one strap over her right shoulder. It was festive and bright and shiny, probably why Quinn liked it. She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail and added some rhinestone hair clips here and there and even wore red lipstick instead of her usual lip gloss.

She was sitting on her bed, slipping on her red satin pumps, when she heard a quiet knocking. She looked up and quickly looked back down to her feet. _He is almost too handsome to look at _she thought, seeing Sam standing there in his back suit and red tie.

"Hey pretty lady..." he said quietly. "I just came to see if you were ready. People are starting to get here and by people I mean your grandparents..." He kind of rolled his eyes. Judy had told them that she had already told her parents about the Evans' renting her house and their son marrying Quinn. They seemed okay with it but Sam really couldn't tell because he was sure her grampa had given him the evil eye after finding out he was Sam, the one marrying Quinn.

She stood up then and started straightening his tie. "So you've met Grammy and Gramps, I take it..." She smiled. They were conservative and had been somewhat disappointed in her last year when she was pregnant but had told her she was welcome to stay with them until she had the baby. She just couldn't picture being pregnant _and_ living with her grandparents for an extended period of time. They had already RSVP'd for her wedding, so she didn't think they'd have an issue with Sam, especially when they saw she wasn't knocked up.

"I'm ready Samuel..." she said, taking his hand and heading out the door.

"Hang on..." He pulled her back and kissed her on the mouth. "I had to get in on some of that red lipstick..." He had it smeared all on his mouth now.

"That you did," she said smiling. "C'mon..." She led him into the bathroom to clean up both of their faces and reapply the red lipstick.

Downstairs, Quinn's grandparents hugged her, and she planted a red kiss on her grampa's cheek, earning a smile from him.

"You've met Samuel..." she said, holding his hand so he wouldn't run away.

"We've heard only wonderful things about your Sam. We were a little shocked to hear you two were getting married just to be getting married, but kids these days...it's all so different yet a lot hasn't changed. I was 16 when I married Gramps," her grandmother told them. Quinn had assumed that was why they didn't take her and Sam's impending marriage so badly.

"Sam and I are very excited! We're going to college next year here in Lima so we can still work. Oh! Sam, you should ask Gramps about _his_ comic book collection!" She knew that'd break the ice for sure. Her grandfather collected comic books from when they were first published and still did even.

"You like comic books, son?" Gramps asked him. Sam was floored.

"Do I ever..." he responded, dreamily.

Quinn left them to go over the finer details of comic book collecting while she and her Grammy went to the kitchen to check the cookies and hot cocoa.

Finally, it was time to begin the ceremony, which was low-key and to the point. Quinn stood up for her mother and Seth for Bill. Sam had a hard time keeping his eyes off Quinn, though, with the late afternoon winter sunlight coming through the big windows in the family room, illuminating her. She looked over at him a couple times, then would smile shyly and look down at her bouquet of flowers.

The ceremony ended quickly with their vows, exchanging of the rings, pronouncement of Bill and Judy as husband and wife, and a kiss, and then everyone was talking and congratulating them. Sam quietly made his way over to Quinn in the gaggle of people and snuck an arm around her waist, whispering _you are so beautiful_ to her, then kissed her gently high on her cheek, almost to her ear. _I'm breaking tonight, that's all there is to it _she thought.

There wasn't a lot of time for chit-chat at the house as guests were expected to begin arriving at the Radisson for the reception at 6 p.m. So, everyone loaded up in their cars and headed that way. At the reception, Sam made sure he and Quinn sat with Gramps because he wasn't done talking to him about the comic books. _Maybe I should've just kept that a secret_ Quinn thought, seeing them deep in discussion.

There was a huge buffet of food and Quinn was starving, so she told Gramps she was stealing Sam away to go get some food but he'd be back. She pulled him up to the buffet and started loading up on salad and shrimp cocktail.

"I was starving Sam..." she said out of earshot from Gramps.

"Guess what your grampa has, Q? Guess!" he said, ignoring her starvation remark.

She shrugged. "I don't know exactly which ones...I've seen them..."

He cut her off. "Comic books from the 1940s Quinn! Like Marvel Comics and Batman and oh my god. I've only seen them online, never _ever_in person, not even at comic book shops!"

"And...?"

"And he told me to come over and check them out! Oh my god, I am freaking out right now!" he said. She had actually never seen him that excited. "I can't believe you never told me about this..."

"I actually forgot until today...sorry..." she said and meant it. She really had forgotten. She was happy, though, that Sam and Gramps had hit it off. She hoped she had the same luck with his grandparents.

They sat back down with her grandparents to eat their supper. "So Grammy, why'd you marry Gramps at such a young age?"

"He had been drafted," she answered simply.

"What does that mean?" Quinn asked. She really didn't pay much attention in government or history classes.

"To serve in the military for World War II, sweetie," Grammy said.

"Oh..." Quinn knew he had fought in WWII but wasn't aware he had been drafted into the military; she thought he just joined on his own. She found it sad that her grampa, once a nerdy boy like Sam, had been _made _to join the military at such a young age just because he was healthy and a boy. He probably just wanted to hang out with his friends and geek out over comic books back then.

"So, if you got called up to the army you married your girl," Gramps chimed in. Then, to Sam, "Are you joining the army, son?"

"No sir...not anytime soon anyway," Sam answered.

A short time later, the DJ made an announcement, introducing Mr. and Mrs. William and Julia Roberts, and then they danced their first song, _Chances Are_. Slowly, other couples made their way out to the dance floor. Quinn looked at Sam, then lowered her eyes. _How am I supposed to resist that? _he thought.

Sam stood up and went to Quinn's side, asking if he may have that dance. He saw her grandparents making googly eyes at one another, which made him nearly laugh out loud. Quinn took his hand, and they walked to the dance floor.

They began dancing the waltz like they usually did, easy and comfortable with one another.

"I forgot there'd be dancing tonight, Q…" he said quietly. "We're so close together…" He swallowed hard. _I'm caving tonight, ain't no doubt about it_ he thought, his dick twitching in his pants.

Another slow song started. _I can't be this close to him_ she thought. "Let's go finish supper, Sam…"

Then, some fun stuff happened where they didn't have to be dancing. Judy tossed her bouquet to all the single ladies and then somewhat awkwardly Bill found a garter underneath Judy's skirt and tossed it to the single men. Then, for whatever reason, they did the Hokey Pokey and the YMCA dances. Since most people were ready for dessert at that point, Bill and Judy cut their cake and fed each other a bite. Waiters came around with champagne flutes for the adult guests and some toasts were made. Somehow, Sam and Quinn wound up getting their hands on two glasses apiece. The music started again, so Sam and Quinn wandered back onto the floor dancing lazily together.

"So, do we do that stuff at our wedding?" he asked her.

"Like tossing the bouquet and the garter belt thing?" she asked, running a hand behind his neck, playing with his hair.

"Yeah…" And then she felt his lips on her cheek, moving to her earlobe, nipping her there.

"Oh Sam…." was all she could utter. _All I could hear in her voice was how much she wants me _he thought.

"I'm sorry…I'll stop…" he whispered, pulling back a little.

She caught his eye and shook her head. "Don't…"

"I have to, Q…it's doing things to me…" he said.

"Okay…" she whispered, disappointed.

Some oldies tune came on and the older guests dancing immediately formed two lines to do the stroll.

"Hey…we know this one…" Sam said, grabbing her hand so they could line up and be partners. _Anything to tear myself away from her_.

They had fun doing the stroll. The older guests enjoyed having the youngsters dance with them, especially since they knew the dance.

After the dance, Sam took Quinn's hand to go sit down for a couple dances-and maybe talk to Gramps some more about comics-when Judy rushed up to Quinn, asking her to do her a favor and slipping her the room key to her and Bill's room.

"Sure, mom, we'll be right back…" Quinn said, pulling Sam toward the elevators.

"Where we going Q?" he asked her.

"Mom needs her migraine pills from their room. They're in her bag up there so she asked if we could go up there and get them," Quinn told him, stepping onto the elevator.

He followed her on. "It takes both of us, Q?"

"I guess. She asked if _we _could go get them…" she said, shrugging.

He shrugged too. "Okay…"

They found the room, which was labeled as the Honeymoon Suite.

"Ooo…la…la…" Quinn said, pointing at the sign and giggling.

She unlocked the door, and they stepped into the quiet room.

"Hmmm…where would her bag be?" Quinn said, wandering off. Sam stayed by the door, not really comfortable sneaking around his future mother-in-law's honeymoon suite.

"Holy cow Sam! Get in here!" she hollered from another room. He threw the dead lock and did the chain lock on the door, just in case.

"What's u—holy frack…" he said, stepping around the corner of the room she yelled from, finding her sitting on a large heart-shaped bed. He had just stopped where he was.

Then, as she sat there, she slowly spread her legs apart and whispered _c'mere_.

"Oh god no Q…" His hand automatically began rubbing himself over his pants.

"C'mere…" she whispered again, watching him slowly approach her, undoing his belt, the button on his pants, unzipping them.

"No Quinn…" he said quietly, working his dick over his boxers.

"Yes Sam…I cave now…I need you _now_…" She stood up quickly and pushed her thong down until it fell around her ankles and she stepped out of it, lifting her dress up behind her as she sat back down on the bed, scooting back a little, bringing her knees up slowly.

He put his left knee up on the bed between her legs, scooting his boxers down, leaning over her, pushing her back gently. She waited for the familiar penetration, _aching _for it, lifting her hips to him for it.

Something was wrong. He wasn't even kissing her; his forehead instead buried on the bed next to her cheek. She could hear his breathing. All of his weight was balanced on his left knee on the bed and his left arm next to her. And then she felt it.

"Sam…_no_….I cave!"

"I don't…I'm not breaking…" he huffed near her ear.

She felt his hand working his cock near her ass, off to the side, nowhere near where she needed him to be that instant.

"No Sam…" she whimpered.

He balanced himself on his knee above her, took her right hand in his left hand, and moved her hand down to her pussy.

"You do the same thing as me…" he mumbled. "Will this help?" He moved two fingers inside her, feeling her moving her fingers over her clit.

_My god I've never felt her so wet…my fingers will just be my cock tonight_…he thought feverishly. He started stroking himself again, closing his eyes. _This is not caving, not caving, not caving_.

"God yes, your fingers Sam…" she mumbled, not really sure what she meant. _I caved! I caved! I caved! Why are we not doing it right now? _She started getting close to her orgasm and all thoughts were gone from her head.

"Awww Quinn…just one more week baby…we can do it…" he whispered, his hand moving faster on his cock. The pre-come had slicked him up pretty good; now his hips were rocking into his hand at the same pace as his fingers into Quinn.

_I could just slip in her so easily, just move over and let my cock take over my fingers, so close, just slip in her, slip in, slip in, no, no, no, shit I'm gonna come, oh god just slip in her, push in, push in, fuck fuck fuck_…He came hard against her ass, pushing his dick through his jizz, then through his hand, over and over again until nothing was squirting out.

She felt the first two or three squirts of his hot come hit her ass, then felt him pushing himself against her, moaning and cussing.

"Kiss me Sam…please…" she mumbled, pulling his face to hers, smashing their mouths together. It didn't take much more time and she was bucking against his fingers and her fingers, seeing stars. He moved his hand away from her and fell on his back next to her, still massaging his dick as his hard-on faded.

"It was so close Quinn…" he gasped. "You didn't really want to cave; I almost did though…"

She laughed. "Sam…I was _dying_ to cave! Why didn't you just let me? I _begged_ you…"

It was his turn to laugh. "'Cause I really didn't want to cave, Quinn! This sure as hell helped though…damn it felt so good to be next to you…"

"Okay, yeah, it definitely helped…I wanted you so, so bad Sam…" she whispered, sitting up to pull her thong on. She stood up.

"I need to find that medicine; my mom is probably about to flip her lid," Quinn said. Sam had literally forgotten why they were even there.

He could hear the disappointment in her voice and sat up on the edge of the bed, pulling his boxers up.

"C'mere Q…" he said quietly.

She went to him and stood between his legs, draping her arms over his shoulders, kissing the top of his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry Q…I didn't want to break our vow…I wanted you just as badly…"

"I'm sorry I pushed the issue so hard…" she said. "Just 8 more days…you're right, this will help get through those days…"

She stepped away from him to find the medicine, and he stood up to fix his pants and smooth out the comforter on the bed.

"Do you think they'll know, Q? There's kind of a wet spot here…" he said.

She stepped in the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. She went back to the bed and asked him where the wet spot was. She scrubbed the bed a little.

"It shouldn't be noticeable…" she said and threw the washcloth in a hamper in the bathroom.

She went back to a medicine bag in her mom's suitcase and found the migraine medicine. She found Sam sitting on a loveseat in the front room of the suite.

"You ready Sammy?" she asked him.

"Yeah…hey Q?" he asked her, standing up and walking over to her.

"Mmhmm?"

"I did a good thing, right, by not breaking in there? Why do I feel so bad?" he said sadly.

"You did the right thing, Sam…I was being weak…you didn't let me break down and that might happen many times over the course of our marriage. I might not like it at the time, but I understand your reasoning…if that makes any sense…" she said, hugging him.

"Are you sure? I feel like I let you down so bad…" he said quietly.

"In 8 days, _please_ do not let me down, okay?" she said smiling at him.

"I love you Q…I'm marrying you in 8 days…" he said, finally smiling.

"I love you too Samuel…and I'm marrying you in 8 days…" she said, taking his hand to lead him out of the room.

Back in the banquet room, Quinn took the medicine and room key to her mom, getting a decidedly angry look from her.

"Sorry…it took me forever to find it…" Quinn mumbled to her.

The music was still playing, the reception was winding down. Sam and Quinn managed to get a couple more slow dances in.

"I love this most of all…" he whispered to her, holding her tight.

"Just think how much we'll get to dance at our wedding…and then together for the rest of our lives…" she answered.

"We need to practice our songs to one another…" he mumbled. "I wonder if I could request them from the DJ?"

They walked over to the DJ and asked about the songs. The DJ searched his computer for them and found them.

"Do you want the radio version or the karaoke version?" he asked Sam.

"Do you have the lyrics I could follow?"

"Yeah, on the screen here…" the DJ told Sam.

"Okay…gimme the mic…" Sam said.

Sam sang _To Make You Feel My Love_ and Quinn sang _You Light Up My Life _and the remaining guests seemed to like their versions of the songs.

"Whew…that wasn't too bad," Quinn said to Sam.

"You sounded awesome…I hope I sounded okay…" he said.

"Yeah, wonderful Sam…" She kissed him.

They ended their time at the reception sitting with Quinn's grandparents, talking about Bill and Judy and about Sam and Quinn's upcoming wedding. The DJ announced the last song of the evening, and Gramps asked Grammy to dance.

"Quinn, may I have the last dance?" Sam asked her. She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor, taking a spot next to her grandparents.

"What's this song, Sam?" she asked him, recognizing it as an oldie.

"_Goodnight Sweetheart_," he mumbled into her hair.

"I like it…"

"Can we be like your Grammy and Gramps?" he asked quietly. Quinn turned her head to look at her grandparents dancing slowly together, like two puzzle pieces fit together perfectly. She saw Gramps gently kiss Grammy on the cheek and then Grammy smile at him.

"I'd like that, Sam…" she replied.

On Christmas Eve, both Sam and Quinn had to work but got paid double so they thought that was cool. At home, they were having Christmas with Bill and Judy and Quinn's grandparents.

Bill and Judy just passed out gift certificates for Breadstix to Sam's parents, Sam and Quinn, and Judy's parents as they had not had time to shop. Stevie and Stacey received some new toys and the requisite pajamas. Quinn received a pair of blue diamond earrings from her grandparents and she immediately planned on wearing them on her wedding day. Sam was at a loss for words once again when he opened his gift of three comic books from Gramps who said he had doubles of those particular comics. They were a Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern from the 1970s. He actually hugged Gramps. Quinn was pretty sure he teared up also.

After everyone left for the evening, Quinn and Sam helped Stevie and Stacey with their letters to Santa and cookies and milk. Their excitement was palpable. Quinn was happy to see that a couple things on their lists were items Sam and she had picked up for them. They finally got them tucked in and waited a half-hour and then helped Sam's parents fill stockings and set out gifts from Santa. Sam helped his dad set up a couple bikes for Stevie and Stacey and rolled them next to the Christmas tree. He asked his dad if he could sleep in Stevie's bedroom with Stevie on the queen-sized bed so he wouldn't be separated from the family on Christmas morning. His dad okayed it but told him he had better stay in Stevie's room and that had better be the bedroom he emerged from Christmas morning. They finished up downstairs and headed upstairs. Quinn had slipped Sam's gift under the tree while he had been at work earlier, but she didn't see her gift from him yet.

He kissed her at her bedroom door, whispering he had been granted access to sleep in Stevie's room since it was Christmas and kind of shrugged.

"So…Merry Christmas Q…" He smooched her again. "I loves ya…" He went down the hall and disappeared into Stevie's room and she went to her room. He gave it a couple minutes and looked back in the hallway and saw her light was out. He snuck back downstairs to hang her gift on the tree and returned back to her room, shutting and locking her door.

"Ho…ho…ho…" he whispered to her, knelt at her bedside.

"Eeeek!" she kind of whisper-yelled, truly not expecting him to be in her room.

"Let's set the alarm for like 5…I'll be gone by then…" he whispered, climbing in behind her. "Just to sleep, I promise…I just have missed you Q…" She reached over and set her alarm for 5 and flipped over to face him.

"I need a kiss goodnight…" she whispered.

"I already gave you a couple…" he said, smiling.

"In my bed, Sam…" she said, moving toward him, sneaking him a little tongue.

"Naughty Quinn…g'night…"

He slept close to her, his arm wrapped around her until 5 a.m. when he quietly slipped into bed with his little brother.

An hour later, Stacey ran into her brother's room yelling Santa had been there. Then, she was off to Quinn's room to yell the same thing. Then, down the hall to her parents' room, waking them up.

"C'mon Sammy! Santa has been here…let's go!" Stevie yelled in his face.

"I'll be awake in a couple minutes, dude," Sam said, sleepily.

About 10 minutes later, Sam's dad poked his head in Stevie's room. "Let's go Sam…we're all waiting on you…" _Good thing I found him asleep in this bed and not someone else's_he thought.

Sam sat up, running a hand through his messy hair, then stood up adjusting his junk. Thankfully, that wasn't an issue on Christmas morning. He peeked in Quinn's room but she was already gone.

He found her in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on some cinnamon rolls.

"What time did you get up Q?" he asked her incredulously.

She laughed. "When Stacey woke me up…"

"Those smell freakin' delicious…" he said, sniffing the pan closely.

"Thanks…" she put them in the oven and set the timer. "Okay…show time…"

Sam's parents were keeping Stevie and Stacey occupied in the front living room as Quinn finished the cinnamon rolls.

"Cool guys! Santa _was_ here! Surprising since you both were on his naughty list!" Sam yelled from the family room where the cookies and milk had been left and subsequently consumed. He had the camera ready for when Stevie and Stacey ran in.

They squealed when they saw their bicycles (earlier in the year, Sam's parents had had to sell all their bikes). They then wanted to open other gifts from Santa. Sara made them start with stockings. Surprisingly, Sam and Quinn even had stockings hung by the fireplace that had not been there the night before, finding stuff like lottery tickets, candy, and gift certificates to Applebee's. Quinn had a memory card, with which she wasn't quite sure she would use, and Sam had a SIM card ("Wow, I wonder what Santa brought me," he said smiling).

Sam passed out the gifts for each person, and they let the kids tear into their presents. They opened some new clothes, DVDs, and each had a new handheld electronic game with a couple games apiece.

The oven timer went off, and Quinn jumped up to pull her cinnamon buns out. She drizzled the icing over them while they were still hot. The scent of those rolls brought the parents and Sam to the kitchen.

"We can open gifts after these little pieces of heaven," Sam mumbled, stuffing one in his mouth.

Later, Quinn opened a new digital camera to use her memory card with; she loved it, not having a camera except on her cell phone, which sucked. She also received _The Joy of Cooking _from Sara.

"Mrs. Simmons in home ec said every housewife should have this at their disposal!" Quinn laughed, flipping through the pages.

Sam had some new clothes and a new cell phone to use that SIM card with.

"Sweet! I totally needed a new phone!" he said, checking it out, popping the SIM card in.

"We were finally able to add you to our plan, Samuel," his mom said.

Quinn scooted closer to him. "That is a nice phone, Sam, like a smart phone…cool!"

"Hey, we have a gift for both of us…you wanna open it?" he asked her, passing her a heavy box.

"Let's open it together…this one is from Bill, my mom, and my grandparents…how'd we miss this last night?" Quinn asked. He shrugged.

"Oh!" Sam's dad said. "These go with that…" He handed them three similarly shaped thin boxes. Sam knew then since he was a dude.

"I'm opening that big one Q!" he kind of yelled, ripping into it. PlayStation 3.

"Damn!" he said, getting all the paper off it.

"Language Samuel," his mother admonished.

"I'm sorry…I forgot to use _discretion_," he chuckled under his breath. "You open these, Q!" He gave her the three boxes, guessing they were games.

The first one she opened was Sonic 2. "Oh, that is freakin' awesome," Sam said.

The next one was DC Universe Online and when Quinn looked at Sam she could've sworn he might have orgasmed next to her. "Unbelievable…" he said quietly.

The third game wound up being Dance Dance Revolution, more geared toward Quinn. "This will be a great workout!" The dance pad was shoved way under the tree.

"Thanks so much, mom and dad!" Quinn said, Sam looking at her funny. She hopped up to go to the kitchen; Sam followed her.

"You called them 'mom and dad'," he said to her, scooting up behind her as she poured them some hot chocolate.

"I did? I didn't even realize…" she said.

"I mean, that's cool and stuff…hey, can we do our gifts later on tonight? I haven't had a chance to wrap yours," he said.

"Oh…yeah, sure Sam…"

They spent the day setting up his phone, setting up her camera, and setting up their PlayStation 3. She programmed all the numbers in her phone into his. Then, she started reading _The Joy of Cooking_ while he played video games.

As Christmas evening drew darker, they made their way up to the family room to watch something Christmasy and enjoy the Christmas tree. He put on Christmas music while she whipped up some hot chocolate.

From the kitchen, she heard him start belting out:

_Bells will be ringing,  
>The glad, glad news,<br>Oh, what a Christmas,  
>To have the blues…<em>

_My baby's gone,  
>I have no friends,<br>To wish me greetings,  
>Uhhh, once again…<em>

_Choirs will be singing,_  
><em>Silent night,<em>  
><em>Those Christmas carols,<em>  
><em>By candlelight…<em>

_I'm getting in on this action_, Quinn thought, joining him in the family room where he was playing air guitar.

_Please come home for Christmas,_  
><em>Please come home for Christmas,<em>  
><em>If not for Christmas, then by New Year's night…<em>

_Friends and relations,_  
><em>Send salutations,<em>  
><em>Just as sure as the stars shine above…<em>

_But this is Christmas,_  
><em>Christmas, my dear,<em>  
><em>The time of year,<em>  
><em>To be with the one that you love…<em>

_Then won't you tell me,_  
><em>You'll never more roam,<em>  
><em>Christmas and New Year's,<em>  
><em>Will find you at home…<em>

_There'll be no more sadness,_  
><em>No grief or pain,<em>  
>'<em>Cause I'll be happy,<br>That it's Christmas once again…_

At the end of the song, they were dancing next to the Christmas tree.

"Nothing like some Bon Jovi to spice up Christmas, right?" he said, laughing.

"Right! I've always kinda liked that song," she said. "Okay, you ready for your gift? The hot cocoa is ready and _The Christmas Carol_ starts soon…"

"Yep…I'm ready…" He had kind of been hoping it would be a _Grinch _kind of Christmas night but the old movie would be okay too. They sat down next to the tree.

"Okay…you first!" She reached under the tree and pulled out her small gift to him. "I hope you like it…it really isn't that much…"

"I'd love anything you gave me, Q…" he said, slowly opening the gift.

It was a Superman ornament for the tree. "It's not really an ornament that's _ours_ but I thought you'd like that one, so you'd have one on the tree all your own. And, because you're like _my_ Superman…"

"You are the coolest, Quinn! It's awesome!" He stood up and found a spot high on the tree to hang it. Then, he sat down and kissed her. "Your turn…"

He just sat there, looking at her, a goofy grin on his face. "You gotta look for it…it's around the tree."

She looked at him, wondering what he was up to. She looked under the tree but the gifts had all been opened. _Around the tree_ she thought. She looked up. _Maybe he got her an ornament too and it's hanging on the tree_.

"Warmer…" he said when she looked up at the tree. She looked at him again, smiling slightly. She stood up.

"Oooo…warmer…"

She moved to her right a bit.

"Colder Q…"

She moved some to her left.

"Warmer now…"

She moved to basically the other side of the tree, close to the windows.

"Hotter!" _I love it when he's being a kid _she thought.

A gleam caught her eye toward the top of the near, very close to where he hung his ornament. She reached up and plucked it off the tree.

"This, Sam?" she asked him, ready to cry.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn…" he stood up next to her. "I hope you like it…"

"It's perfect, just like the ring, Sam…" she mumbled, letting a tear slide down her cheek. He brushed it away.

"I went in to pay on the rings one day and the lady there said they had a matching necklace…I saw it and knew you had to have it…maybe you could wear it when we get married?" he told her.

She smiled at him. "I love it…" It was a small blue diamond solitaire necklace, the round stone cut like her engagement ring, with a ring of tiny diamonds around it. As soon as she saw it hanging on the tree, she knew she'd wear it on their wedding day.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, then kissed him. "I love you, Samuel…"

"God, I love you too Q…" he said, kissing her back. "Ready for your movie and hot chocolate?" She nodded, still looking at the dainty necklace. He grabbed something off the mantel and handed it to her, the jewelry box.

"I'm going to run this upstairs and I'll meet ya for some Christmas Carol…I'm ready to get my Christmas ghosts on…" she laughed.

She returned to the family room where the movie had began and Sam was sitting on the couch with their hot chocolates. She curled up next to him under an afghan.

"One week Mr. Evans…" she whispered, sipping her chocolaty drink, getting whipped cream on her upper lip.

He glanced over at her and giggled, then kissed the whipped cream off.

"One week Mrs. E2B…"

By the time the movie ended, she was too scared to sleep upstairs ("Really Q? This movie is like 100 years old…" he said), so they each took a couch in the family room and slept there.


	53. Chapter 53

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, Tina's house, Kurt's house, mall

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **Last week of December 2011

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam and Quinn were now within one week of getting married. Most of Monday and Tuesday of that week was spent checking and double-checking things, updating the spreadsheet of Kurt's and the gift spreadsheet and writing thank you notes, and of course squeezing work in. Their time off was starting December 30th.

Sam had also been fielding lots of phone calls from his relatives in Tennessee after they received their wedding invitation. Most of them thought he was going to be a dad, so he spent a lot of time shooting that rumor down. His old friend Blaze contacted him, freaking out a bit until Sam explained his relationship with Quinn. In a way, Sam was kind of bummed a bit knowing he and Quinn were leaving right from the reception and he wouldn't be able to spend very much time with his extended family and old friend. Sam asked him if he could make it up to Ohio in time for the bachelor party. Blaze said he'd check with Sam's uncle Drew with whom he was riding. Sam offered to talk to Uncle Drew about it. Sam called his uncle about when they were driving up; Drew said they had planned on driving up the day before and staying in a hotel. Sam talked him into leaving earlier so they'd be in Lima by at least 6 p.m. He called Blaze back and told him Drew was going to make an exception and get into Lima earlier so Blaze could be at the bachelor party Saturday night.

Anytime Quinn found herself running an errand, she'd text Kurt to see if he was at home so she could stop by and touch her dress. They decided that Kurt would take her dress to the church the day of New Year's Eve so it wouldn't be at his house when Sam stayed there and she would get ready at the church with Mercedes and Tina. They also had to start packing for their honeymoon. Quinn needed to pick up fun stuff for her spa night bachelorette party. Sam was getting somewhat nervous about his bachelor party because he had heard whispers about someone hiring a stripper. They both found time to get to the salon and get trims and Quinn had some new highlights put in her hair. She was close to having an ice blue streak put through her bangs, like the pink streak from the summer, but at the last minute decided against it.

Wednesday night after work, Sam and Quinn went home, she changed quickly, and drove to Tina's for her bridal shower. The Glee Club girls were all there and Kurt, plus Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Beiste (who insisted she be invited when she overheard Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury talking about it), Coach Sylvester, Mercedes' mom, Tina's mom, Sam's mom, and Quinn's mom, grandmother, and aunt. Mercedes and Tina used _A_ _Whole New World_ theme and stars (_lots of silver stars_, according to Kurt). They totally didn't disappoint on the stars, Quinn noticed. They had a cake with an Aladdin scene and the usual nuts and mints (star-shaped) and sherbet punch and a few pictures of Sam and Quinn, like the prom picture from her bedroom.

She pulled Kurt aside and whispered, "How'd you get our prom picture outta my bedroom?"

"Your groom is very crafty, Quinn," he said, beaming. She smiled, thinking of Sam working behind the scenes on stuff like this.

Coach Sylvester cornered her. "Q, I like all the stars. It reminds me of the time I spent in Hollywood on the silver screen…" Then, she wandered off for more punch.

"So, Quinn, tell us why _A Whole New World_…" Coach Beiste asked her. "I love that song."

"Well, Sam and I were babysitting one night, his little brother and sister and my three little cousins, and they wanted to watch a movie so I suggested Aladdin, one of my faves. We had the kids at the dining room table while we worked in the kitchen and that song came on and he just started singing it to me. He knew the movie well also because his little sister liked it. Then, we were just dancing around the kitchen singing it to one another and then…" She paused, remembering how it ended in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Coach Beiste pressed. Quinn saw some of the guests on the edge of the seats.

"Umm, well, he was about to say he loved me when his little sis asked him to dance," she finished shyly.

The ladies all laughed.

"So, when did he tell you he loved you?" Betsy asked.

"When he gave me his promise ring on prom night…he had the violinist at the bistro play that song when he gave it to me…" she told them, recalling that night.

"You two are like the most romantic people I know," Mercedes said.

"They're the two most blonde people I know," Brittany said. "Besides myself."

Mercedes and Tina had cut the cake for the guests and passed around plates of it. People were asking to see Quinn's ring, asking if Sam was getting nervous, asked about the honeymoon, were wishing her congratulations and telling her how lucky he was to be marrying her.

After the cake, they played a couple games. One was the memory game where they had a tray of bridal type things that the guests had a couple minutes to memorize and then try to recount as many as they could. No one was really surprised when Brittany won.

"What? I have a mind like a steel drum," she said when Santana asked her how she remembered so many little items.

The other game was a word unscramble of wedding words. Quinn's grandmother won that one. "I do tons of these puzzles every day!" she said.

Mercedes and Tina handed out the little gifts, gift bags of different coffees and teas. "Mr. Tubbs will _love _this coffee when he smokes his cigars!" Brittany said, smiling.

Then, they had Quinn begin opening gifts. She received a couple new cookbooks, some sensual body oils and lotions, and a gift certificate to a day spa in Lima from Coach Beiste ("you'll need it after taking care of Sam the first couple weeks"). Coach Sylvester gave her a whip with feathers on the end and fur-covered handcuffs ("to keep your Bieber lookalike in line"). Quinn was a little afraid to open Brittany's gift (_at least it's not moving she thought_); it was making a vaguely familiar noise, though, when shaken even the tiniest bit. Quinn opened it and found penis-shaped pasta.

"Wow," Quinn said, blushing. "Thanks Britt!"

"They said you were kinda into cooking now…" Brittany responded.

Next up was Santana's gift. It was a gift bag and Quinn found at least 10 different sexy thongs at the top. She did not even want to pull out what was on the bottom of the bag. With a huge blush, she pulled out a huge pink vibrator, at least 10 inches long and very anatomically correct, to many catcalls from the other girls. Quinn was more than a little embarrassed to have that thing in her hand with the older ladies present, particularly Sam's mom and Judy. They seemed to expect something like that, though.

Once they had calmed down a bit, Santana said, "The thongs are to keep Sam's attention and if those don't work then you have the dildo!" This truly did not surprise Quinn.

Probably her favorite gift came from Kurt…a wedding memory book. "I noticed you hadn't mentioned one and girlfriend you _need _one!" She didn't know how he managed to find one with stars all over it. It had never even crossed her mind to start one of these books.

Her other favorite gift came from her grandmother who gave her a beautiful antique crystal picture frame, "for a wedding picture," she said.

Tina had kept track of all the gifts and from whom they came, and Mercedes had affixed all the bows from the gifts into a makeshift bouquet for Quinn. Tina got her dad to take a group picture of all of them before the party came to an end. Quinn thanked everyone for coming and sharing in her excitement to be marrying Sam Evans.

By the time she got home, she was exhausted. She figured Sam had probably spent his evening parked in front of the PlayStation 3 playing some game, but she was surprised to find he had actually packed up stuff in her room and moved it to the man cave.

"Hopefully, I didn't pack up anything you need, like, now," he said, hugging her. "How did your shower go? Did they leave you squeaky clean?" He laughed at his joke.

"What?" She was tired and just didn't get it. "I got lots of awesome gifts and some…more interesting…items. Can you help me unload the car? I guess just take everything to the man cave."

In the man cave, she showed him the penis pasta ("I am so not eating that Quinn"), the whip with feathers and handcuffs ("I likey"), and the giant vibrator ("I'm insulted and a little disturbed").

Once they had stopped laughing about that, she told him a little about the shower. He could tell she was worn out so he walked her upstairs. At her doorway, he hugged her.

"You know what I miss most, Q?" He dropped his voice to a low whisper. "I miss the doing it, of course, but what I miss most is being in your bed just talking about stuff, you know, like holding your hand. I'm lonely in the man cave…"

"I miss you tons, Sam…we're so close now…like 5 days out…" she said, yawning.

"Put your pj's on and I'll tuck you in, okay?" he said quietly.

He sat on her bed as she got into her pajamas and crawled into her bed under the covers. He pulled them up to her chin and then kissed her.

"Yep, we're so close…Q…I can't wait til Sunday…I love ya…" He kissed her again on the forehead, and she was asleep when he pulled away from her.

The next morning, Quinn had a text from Kurt, saying they needed to go to the mall. She replied she could go before work.

At the mall, he led her to Victoria's Secret.

"You weren't planning on wearing your everyday lady drawers underneath that smokin' hot gown, were you?" he asked her.

"I hadn't really thought about it, actually…" she said.

"Well, c'mon…you need a blue garter too…"

"I already have something blue…" she answered, holding up her ring finger. "He gave me the most beautiful necklace for Christmas; it matches the ring. I'm wearing it at the wedding."

Kurt was looking at garter belts and thongs.

"So, what's this I hear about a stripper?" she asked him.

"What? A stripper? I know not of what you speak…" he said, trying to act surprised.

"A little birdy chirped that someone has planned a stripper for Sam's bachelor party. If that happens, tell her someone else is the groom…" Quinn said.

"I know nothing…" Of course he knew that the guys had planned a stripper and alcohol after Sam's dad left for home. He wondered which idiot had told one of their girlfriends this information since it had obviously made its way back to Quinn.

She picked out a few items to wear under her gown. Kurt asked her if she realized when Sam saw her in that stuff they'd have to wait a few minutes to engage in sexual intercourse because he was sure to have a premature issue.

"God Kurt…he's not that hard up…" she said, thinking _crap he probably is that hard up_.

Back at her house after work, some of the heavy stuff from Quinn's room had been moved to the basement by Sam and his dad. She was standing in the man cave looking at where she wanted her bed…well, _their _bed eventually.

"You know what we'll need?" she asked him.

"Hmmm?"

"Like some sort of divider, between where our bed will be and the living area of this room, kinda like a bedroom for us down here," she said.

"That's a good idea, Q. Remember in the hospital how they had those like curtains in the room that they'd pull for privacy? Something like that?" he asked her.

"Yes! Maybe you and your dad could put something up like that," she suggested.

"We could try, I suppose," Sam said, not having the first clue on how to install something like that. "Hopefully, by tomorrow, everything from your bedroom and bathroom will be down here so you might have to sleep down here Friday night with me. Do you think you can handle it?" His eyes were shining.

"I think I can handle that," she said, moving closer to him.

"Also tomorrow," he said, moving closer to her. "I'm driving your car to Cincinnati to park it…Mike and Tommy are following me." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay…" she said, quietly, moving her lips along his neck, her hands running up his arms to the back of his neck, her fingers running through his hair. "I'm calling places tomorrow to triple-check everything…"

"Umm…Quinn?" he whispered, kissing along her cheek to her lips. "This is going too far…I need to stop…" He turned away from her but not before she saw his sweats tented out in front of him.

He sat down on a couch and pulled a pillow over his mid section. _Out of sight, out of mind_ he thought.

"What time tomorrow?" she asked, sitting at the table down there.

"Later in the afternoon…" he answered.

"Cool…I'm gonna run up to my bathroom and pack some stuff or bring stuff down here, try to empty it out. What are your parents going to do with my room, have they said?" she asked. _I can't believe he's hiding his cock from me…damn_…she thought.

"Uh, a guestroom I think, since it has its own bathroom. I think some of the Tennessee relatives are staying here after the wedding," he said.

"That's cool! I'll kinda miss hanging around here and getting to know them better. I suppose we could take a trip to Tennessee next summer, ya think?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that'd be fun…we should do that," he said.

"How's your packing going for the honeymoon?" she asked him.

"I think I have stuff about ready…I have a bag here to go in the limo when it picks you up and I have a bag to go to Kurt's with my toothbrush and that stuff," he said.

"Do you have your vows memorized?" she asked him.

He smiled. "Maybe…do you?"

She smiled back. "Maybe…what about your song?"

"Yep…and yours?"

"I do…" she said, casting her glance down.

"Just like 2 more days Q…" he said, quietly.

"Two days Sam…" she said, holding his gaze for a couple moments. "Okay, stuff from upstairs…" She ran upstairs.

Ten minutes later, she returned with some bath towels and stuff she wasn't taking on their trip.

He was still on the couch where she'd left him but was smiling.

"What took ya so long, Q?" he asked her, smirking.

"Just…getting stuff together…why?" she asked.

He chuckled. "You have like 3 towels and a box of Q-Tips. What took you so long, Q?"

"Ugh…Sam…" she said going into his bathroom, still mumbling.

"I didn't quite catch that, Q…" he said, following her in the bathroom.

"Nothing Sam…jeesh…"

He picked up her right hand. "Me and you are a lot alike, Q, and I know what one can take care of in 10 minutes…"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "God Sam, I have needs too!"

"That's cool Q…it helps, though, doesn't it?" he asked.

"To a point…" she answered, thinking _he's turning me into a perv_. "How about a movie?"

"Cool…upstairs?"

"Yeah, and I'll make hot chocolate if you bring some more stuff down from my bedroom…" she asked, poking him in the ribs.

"What if I bring down something you're taking with you?" he asked, walking upstairs with her.

"It's all packed…" she said, going to the kitchen.

"Okay, deal…" He brought down another 3 towels and a little basketful of nail polishes.

The next morning after breakfast, Sam and his dad disassembled Quinn's bed and moved it to the man cave. Then, they moved her dresser and nightstand downstairs. Her bookshelf and desk were already down there. Sam saw all the condoms in her nightstand drawer, thankfully before his dad saw them, so he grabbed the box of colored ones (looked like about 11 left in box) and added them to his bag to go in the limo. The only thing left in Quinn's room was her clothes hanging in her closet and a few items in her bathroom.

While the men moved things, she made a lot of calls. She checked details with the planetarium and made sure Sam's mom could be there early enough to set out the few decorations she had bought. She had previously rechecked the menu from the bistro. She called the A/V kids taking care of video and DJing to make sure they knew where to be and when and that the DJ kid had the correct music. She called the photographer to make sure he was at the church on time. She called the bakery and made sure they knew where to deliver the cake. Sam had already double-checked the flowers from Garrity's. She called the limo and made sure they had times and addresses correct. She called the hotel and double-checked their reservations.

She then decided to make a last-minute run to Hobby Lobby to pick up more silver stars for the pews at church. She had counted 15 rows so she needed 20 more of those stars; she wanted one on each row. She also wanted to stop in at Bath and Body Works to pick up spa stuff for her little party the next evening. She had to find a ride, though, since Sam was taking off in her car to park it in Cincinnati. Kurt came over and picked her up and also ran her by his house so she could stare at her dress. She had left her sexy underthings with Kurt the day she bought them so he could bring them to the church with her dress.

Quinn and Kurt were in his bedroom, ooohing and ahhhing over her dress. He also showed her the little basket for Stacey to carry down the aisle.

"Wow…you sure know how to bedazzle something!" Quinn said, laughing, loving all the blue, bright pink, and purple stars he had glued onto the thing.

Finn walked down the hall and noticed them. He stopped and stepped in Kurt's room.

"Hey guys…gosh, Quinn, you will make the prettiest bride…" he said, seeing her dress and her smile. "I am happy for you and Sam…I hope you know that."

"Thank you Finn…that means a lot to me. How's Rachel?" she asked him.

"She's doing better now, almost 3 months along, can you believe it? I'm gonna be a dad!" he said, seeming very happy.

"So you're keeping the baby? That is wonderful news. You two will be great parents…" Quinn said, genuinely happy for him and Rachel.

"Yeah…it took a little while but Rach came around and wants this as badly as she wanted New York, maybe even wants it more," he said.

"I'm gonna be the most stylish uncle _ever_!" Kurt said, striking a pose. "And that child will have a fabulous nursery!"

"Sam and I are very happy for you and Rachel…I can't wait to see her baby bump!" Quinn said.

"She has a little one already," Finn said. "Like when she is lying flat on her back. And she has stopped barfing so much."

"Cool…yeah, that should start tapering off hopefully," Quinn offered, looking back at her dress.

"Well, I'll let you two do your wedding thing…see you Sunday Quinn. And congratulations…" Finn said, giving her a small hug and then wandered off.

Kurt covered her dress up again and hung it up and they left for Hobby Lobby. This trip, she found some cool silver star garland that she bought to put along the wedding party table at the reception. Then, they headed to the mall to check out Bath and Body Works.

"Okay, how many people will be at my bachelorette party? Mercedes, Tina, Betsy, Britt, San, Rachel, and Lauren, right? So, 7…" She chose different lotions of different fragrances and small manicure kits. She picked out some lotions and body oils for Sam's mom and some fun little girl stuff for Stacey. They went to the card shop and she bought gift bags for all the fun spa stuff.

They were wandering through the mall and stopped at a watch shop. "You know, am I supposed to get Sam a gift?" she asked Kurt.

"I think so. I'm pretty sure he got you a gift…" Kurt answered her, looking shocked.

She looked over the watches, thinking he might like one. It'd be useful for him and she thought he'd look kind of sexy wearing a watch. She kept looking through the men's watches and finally found one pretty perfect for him. She bought that and they moved on.

After the mall, she asked if they could go to Super Wal-Mart as she needed to pick up food stuff for her party. She picked up a meat and cheese tray, a veggie tray, and a tray of petit fours. "Hopefully that fills them up!" she laughed. She picked up bagels and cream cheese and orange juice for breakfast.

She got home before Sam was dropped off, so she messed around on the PlayStation 3 for awhile, then put together her little gifts for the next night. _Wow…tomorrow is the rehearsal and our parties…I can't believe it's almost here_…she thought. _I will not freak out, I will not freak out, I will not freak out!_

While Quinn went shopping with Kurt, Sam drove to Cincinnati in her car with Mike and Tommy following him. He found the hotel and parked her car toward the back of the lot. _Thank god it's free parking here _he thought, getting into Mike's car.

"Do you guys wanna stop for something to eat? I'm starving," Sam told them.

"Yeah, let me drive outta this fucking mess first," Mike said, talking about the downtown traffic.

Finally away from downtown Cincy, they found a TGIFriday's and stopped there. "My treat, dudes, for driving down here with me," Sam said.

Waiting on their food, Tommy asked Sam, "So, you're really going through with it?"

Sam looked at him like he had just turned green. "Well, yeah, what the fuck did you think?"

"Well, there's still time, you know, to like back out…dude, one girl for the rest of your fucking life…" Tommy continued.

"Don't piss me off…I love Quinn…I'm marrying her…why are you trying to talk me out of it? Jesus!" Sam said, slamming the table slightly.

"Christ, Sam, we're just jokin'! Chill out, man…" Tommy said.

"Seriously, dude, you're just so…_young_…" Mike said.

"Okay, it's not like our lives are fucking ending! You guys just don't get it…someday you will, I hope," Sam said, taking his plate from the waitress. "So, who do you have in the Super Bowl this year? I'm thinking the Chargers and the Colts."

Once he turned the conversation to sports, Mike and Tommy pretty much shut up about Sam getting married.

On the car ride back to Lima, they started peppering Sam with questions about his bachelor party.

"What time's your dad going home?"

"What if Puck brought booze?"

"What would you say if, oh, a lady stopped by and happened to lose most of her clothes and give you a lap dance?"

"Seriously dudes, no booze and no strippers! My dad'll be pissed and you better believe I'm not going on a honeymoon with a pissed Quinn! No fucking way!"

Mike and Tommy smiled at one another.

"Listen, I wanna do something for Quinn at around midnight on New Year's Eve. She was kinda freaking out about no kiss at midnight…here's the plan…" Sam told him his idea and they begrudgingly said they'd go along with it.

When he finally got home, he found Quinn reading in the man cave. He sat down next to her on the couch and asked how her afternoon went and told her that her car was parked in Cincy.

He put an arm around her shoulders. "So, last New Year's Eve…where were we?" He remembered but wanted to hear her tell him the story.

She bookmarked her book. "Well, we were at that little dance at school, remember? Not really a dress-up dance, just a fun get-together to keep kids from going out drinking. At midnight, you kissed me so sweetly and then said you hoped you got to kiss me every New Year's Eve at midnight. It gave me chills, Samuel."

"That's right! That was also the first night you let me kiss you, like, in front of people," Sam said, laughing.

"Yeah," she remembered, chuckling. "The first PDA. And just think how far we've come!"

He leaned over and kissed her. "A little PDA right now…" She kissed him back.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed, Sam…" she said, getting up and going to the bathroom. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled out his sofa bed. She came out of the bathroom and saw him in his bed already.

"Oh…okay…well, goodnight, I guess…" she said, leaning over to kiss him. She then turned out the lights and crawled into her bed.

After a few moments in the dark, she said, "It's strange having my bed down here. No windows makes it weird…and so dark."

"I can turn a light on for ya, like in the bathroom, if you want," he said in the darkness.

"Would you please? Thanks Sam…" She heard him get up and then a small light came on in the bathroom. She watched him go back to his bed, running a hand through his hair, scratching his junk, yawning.

"I love ya Q…" he said in the semi-darkness.

"I love you too Sam…" she said quietly.

At some point that night, Sam crawled into bed with her and fell asleep. She woke up the next day in his arms.


	54. Chapter 54

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, Kurt's house

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **New Year's Eve 2011

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

When Quinn woke up in Sam's arms on New Year's Eve, she immediately hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom to change, knowing if she hung around in bed and woke Sam up the celibacy vow would end right then and there. She got dressed and went upstairs to have breakfast. He joined her about 20 minutes later.

"You were gone when I woke up, Q…" he said quietly.

"I know Sam…not a good idea for me to stay, ya know?" she replied.

"I enjoyed your company last night, though…just to feel you breathing…" he said. "So, one more day of being single. Ya got any plans?"

She smiled at him. "I'd like to spend as much of today with you as possible. Aren't some of your Tennessee relatives getting in early today?"

"I think so…I think a lot of them are staying at the Radisson. So, may I ask you out on a date then? Since your days of being single are nearly over…" he said, smiling and winking at her.

"You may. Where to?" she asked, casting her gaze downward.

"I thought maybe I'd take you to lunch at this fancy little bistro I know of…"

"I would quite enjoy that, sir. Now, though, I'd like to challenge you to a dance off in the man cave," she laughed.

"Ha ha, Quinn, very funny, there is no dancing _ever_in the man cave!" he cried, as she took his hand and pulled him back downstairs. They spent the morning dancing and practicing their songs to one another and then he played video games and she read until they went to lunch.

At the bistro, he opened doors for her and pulled out her chair, everything he'd do on a date.

"Just because we're getting all hitched and everything doesn't mean I'll forget to do these things for you or take you for granted, okay?" he said, taking her hand across the table.

"I know, Sam…we're like each other's built-in dates from here on out, right?"

"Yep…and I totally am getting the better deal," he laughed.

They were both surprised when Jack approached their table. Sam immediately stiffened, wondering what this guy had to say to them.

"Hey Quinn and, um, Sam…I just wanted to tell you both congratulations…" he mumbled and wandered off, not even waiting for a response.

Once he was out of earshot, Quinn told Sam that she had heard Jack had got the girl he was dating pregnant.

"Really? That seems to be going around, doesn't it?" Sam said. _Maybe that'll finally make him stop obsessing over Quinn_ he thought.

They went on to finish their lunch, receiving various congratulations from people Quinn worked with. They also told Quinn that Angela, who had trained her, had had her baby, a little boy. "She plans on being back to work in about 6 weeks," Quinn's boss told her.

"Cool," she said, thinking _yippee_.

They finished up lunch and returned home to find some of Sam's Tennessee relatives there.

"Cool Q! Looks like my mom's side of the family is here," he said, recognizing the cars in the driveway. "Oh awesome! Uncle Drew is here! Blaze rode with him!"

They parked on the street and Sam practically ran up to the house. He waited on Quinn at the door and they went in together.

Quinn had never seen so many people in the front living room. They were all talking but when she and Sam burst in it became somewhat chaotic. She stood off to the side as they all pulled Sam into big hugs. One boy stood out to her, about Sam's age, with black hair and deep blue eyes, built a lot like Sam.

She heard Sam say, "Blaze! So good to see you, man!" Then, he hugged the black-haired boy. _So this is Blaze…my god, they just grow handsome boys in the south apparently_ she thought.

"You must be the love of Sammy's life? Quinn?" the oldest lady in the room said to Quinn, taking her hand. "I'm Sam's grandmother Stone, Sara's mother. You can call me Jess."

"Yes ma'am, I'm Quinn. Welcome to Lima!" Quinn said, a little overwhelmed by all the action and all the people who already knew one another.

"It is so nice to meet you. We were a little surprised to receive the wedding invitation that Samuel was getting married but overjoyed to say the least. He's the first of his cousins to take this step, you know. Oh, this is my better half, Shane," Grandma Stone said, introducing her husband. _And this is where Sam gets his good looks_ Quinn thought, noticing the same facial structure, eyes, lips, and blush that made Sam so unique to her.

"Just call me Grampa, like all the rest of 'em!" he said cheerfully. "Lovely home you have here, Quinn. It is so nice to meet the girl who stole Sammy's heart. And I can see exactly how that happened." He winked at her and Grandma Stone playfully slapped his arm.

"Oh Shane! You big flirt!" she said, giggling.

"Okay! Okay! Everyone!" Sam hollered, trying to quiet the room, making his way over to Quinn and throwing an arm over her shoulders. "This is my bride-to-be, Quinn…don't everyone attack her at once!" Too late, they were all on her now, trying to introduce themselves, hug her, look at her ring.

"Personal space people!" he yelled again, laughing. "Group yourselves together and I'll introduce you that way." The people in the room shifted around together and finally quieted down.

"Okay," Sam said, pointing to the group to his left, "this is Aunt Julie (my mom's sister) and her husband Kevin and their son John." He pointed to the next group of people. "This is my Aunt Jenn (my mom's sister) and her husband Harry and their two kids Erin and Britney; they're twins." At the next couple, he said, "This is my Aunt Sabrina (my mom's sister) and her husband Dave." At the final group of people, he said, "And, this is my Uncle Drew (my mom's brother) and his wife Alli and their kids Paul, Kourtney, and Allison. And that last freak of a dude is my old friend Blaze."

Quinn managed a smile and a 'hello' and told them sorry if she messed up their names, which was a high probability. In her mind, she was trying to make mental notes on whose kids went with whom. JKJ was Julie, Kevin, and John. Jenn and Harry had the two red-headed twin girls, Erin and Britney. Sabrina and Dave had no kids and looked to be important business-type people. Sam clearly was closest to his Uncle Drew. They had the three kids, one boy and two girls. The one girl seemed to be staying close to Blaze.

Sam glanced at the clock on the wall, almost 2:30 p.m. "So, Quinn and I need to be at the church at 4 for rehearsal…anyone wanna play PS3?"

The boys were totally into that and followed Sam to the kitchen before retreating to the man cave.

"We can go watch them, ladies," Quinn said to the girls. They followed the boys to the kitchen to get drinks and snacks and headed to the man cave, leaving the adults to catch up upstairs.

Downstairs, Sam had to close up his sofa bed so there'd be enough seating. His friend Blaze managed to get him relatively alone, at least away from the family.

"So, dude, Quinn is insanely hot! You are one lucky bastard!"

"She's the best, man. Besides the looks, she's smart and kind and just plain freakin' awesome," Sam said. "So, what about you? Anyone special?"

His friend kind of looked down to the floor, shuffling his feet. "Yeah, maybe…"

"Anyone I know?" Sam asked.

"Um, yeah…well, um, I guess Kourt…" he mumbled, glancing her way where she was sitting with Quinn and the other girl cousins on Quinn's bed.

Sam had been fiddling with a controller and dropped it, looking shocked.

"Kourt? _My cousin _Kourtney?" he asked. She was just a year younger than Sam and they had spent a lot of time growing up together in Tennessee so Sam considered her one of his favorite cousins on the Stone side of his family, though he'd never say that in front of the other cousins.

"Shhh! Dear god Sam…she's right over there!" They both glanced over that way again. "Yeah, man, she's totally cool…"

"How long has this been going on?" Sam said and thought _I sound like his damn dad, jesus_.

"Like since school ended, I guess. So, is this like your _love nest_ or what?" Blaze said, kind of nudging him with an elbow.

"Well, man cave but soon to be love nest, ya know…" Sam said, chuckling. _Quinn will like the love nest better than the man cave _he thought.

"You mean you two haven't like…you know…" Blaze asked Sam.

"Seriously dude…what do you think? Wait, where are you staying tonight?" Sam said, wishing he could erase the images involving his cousin and his friend trying to invade his brain.

"Your dad's dropping me off at the hotel to stay with your Uncle Drew, man. The girls are staying here," he said.

Sam scrutinized him, watching him watch Kourtney. "Just don't mess with her man, okay?"

Blaze looked back at him. "I think I'm kinda serious about her, dude."

Sam returned his look. "Just don't _hurt _her…"

They started playing games while Quinn held court with the girls, all five of them on the bed.

"How long have you known Sam?" one of the red-headed girls asked Quinn.

"Um, more than a year, maybe a year and three months?" Quinn answered.

"Is Sammy a good kisser?" the other red-headed girl asked and they all giggled.

"I'd have to say yes, he is," Quinn said.

They wanted to see Quinn's ring and wanted to know how he proposed to her.

Then, the one Quinn thought was Kourtney (the one who had been standing close to Blaze) told the other three cousins to go play PS3 with the boys, leaving her and Quinn on the bed together.

"So, can I ask you something?" the girl asked Quinn.

"Sure…you're Kourtney, right?" Quinn asked.

"Yep…Sammy's favorite cousin," she smiled. "Don't tell the others though!"

There was a pause in the conversation.

"I guess my boyfriend and I are, well, thinking about, um, doing something, but I'm not sure about it. Does it, like, hurt? That's what I've heard…"

Quinn was shocked that the conversation suddenly turned to sex.

"Isn't your boyfriend Sam's buddy Blaze?" Quinn asked her.

Kourtney glanced down at her hands, then over to Blaze playing some game with Sam. She nodded.

"That's just something personal that you probably need to ask your mom about before going through with it. Just be careful, you know, with protection and stuff," Quinn said, not really knowing how to respond.

"Uh, my mom would totally freak out so talking to her is out of the question. I've read some stuff on the internet…I was just wondering, trying to get a perspective from someone who has actually been there," Kourtney told her.

Quinn looked at her. "All I'm saying is yeah, it hurt." _Maybe that would push her in the other direction _Quinn thought_ but who am I to pass judgment or give advice_?

"Like, bad?"

Quinn nodded. Kourtney didn't ask her anything about Beth, so Sam's family must not know about that. _She probably thinks Sam hurt me the first time _Quinn thought.

Sam noticed that Kourtney was sitting with Quinn alone and wondered what they could be talking about. He was still freaking out a little about what Blaze had told him though he wasn't quite sure why since she was the same age he was when he lost his virginity to Quinn. He knew Blaze was a decent guy, at least he had been when Sam had moved to Ohio, so he should be able to trust him with his cousin.

At around 3:30, Quinn told Sam they needed to get dressed for the rehearsal and dinner and make sure his stuff was packed for his party later that night and for the limo. He said all his stuff was still packed and he changed into his dress clothes for the night, dark tan khakis and a white button-up. She had to go to her old room upstairs to pick out a dress. She chose a black dress with a tiny floral print. She sent a quick text to Kurt to see if he had dropped off her dress and accessories and the tuxes to the church; he said he had done that earlier and that the girls were getting ready in the nursery and the guys in the multipurpose room.

Sam and Quinn said their goodbyes to the cousins who were still in the man cave playing games and to the adults and headed over to the church, riding with Sam's parents and siblings.

"Nervous yet Q?" Sam asked her.

"Not yet…you?" she asked.

"Having the family around helps distract me, I guess. I'll be freaking out tomorrow, ya know," he said, smiling.

At the church, they met Minister Atterbury and waited for the rest of the wedding party to arrive. When Mike and Tommy arrived with Tina and Mercedes and Bill and Judy got there, Minister Atterbury said a quick prayer, and they got started on practicing the wedding ceremony. They learned their positions and cues from the music, what the minister would say, who responded when, what Sam and Quinn would say, who would have the rings (tied to the ring bearer's pillow as they trusted Stevie with them), how the kiss was going to go, and then the recessional. After a lot of joshing and joking around and laughter, they tried to put the whole thing together. And then tried it again. And again. Usually, once someone forgot a cue they would remember it the next attempt but then someone else would forget what to do.

"No wonder you need us here for 2 hours," Sam told the minister.

"Practice makes perfect, son," Minister Atterbury responded.

Sam had a nervous moment when he had to stand at the altar and turn to watch Quinn make her way down the aisle. That same feeling came back to him, _I won't be able to handle how beautiful she will be tomorrow_ he thought. Once she was standing there with him, though, he felt okay.

Quinn's nerves kicked in as she exited the nursery and made her way to the back of the sanctuary. When she turned to face the aisle, her mom and Bill on each arm, seeing Sam at the altar made her jittery. By the time she got down to the altar and Bill and her mom said their part, she felt more relaxed standing next to Sam and then holding his hands.

At almost 6, they finally had a near-perfect run-through of the entire ceremony. The minister delivered another quick prayer and then asked Sam and Quinn privately if they were ready for tomorrow. They smiled and said yes, at that point not seeming nervous at all. They asked if the minister wanted to go to dinner with the rest of them, but he had New Year's Eve plans, a midnight service there at the church, so he was resting up for that. He told them to be at the church the next day no later than 12:30.

The group headed over to a local buffet restaurant where the rest of Sam's relatives met them. They made Sam and Quinn sit in the middle of a long table. Once everyone was situated, Sam's dad stood and welcomed the group to Lima and thanked them for being there for the wedding.

Bill stood to toast Sam and Quinn. "To that handsome devil Samuel and my lovely new stepdaughter Quinn…_Grow old with me! The best is yet to be, _Robert Browning."

Grandpa Stone stood and quoted, "_There are three things that last: faith, hope, and love…and the greatest of these is love_…I Corinthians 13:13."

Uncle Drew stood and said, "_Love means never having to say you're sorry_…Love Story."

Sam had reached under the table and was squeezing Quinn's hand. She was afraid to look at him, afraid to see happy tears.

Kourtney stood up and said, "From all the Stone cousins, Sammy and Quinn, we wish you much joy and happiness, now and forever."

Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt stood up and said, "Here's hoping Sam sings Quinn to sleep every night from tomorrow forward…" Quinn smiled, thinking _now that would be totally awesome_.

Sam's dad stood and delivered the final toast, "When Sam came home from his first date with Quinn, he said she was a sweet girl and could picture himself spending a lot of time with her in the future. His mother and I didn't think he meant being married at that point but in hindsight he probably did without realizing it. Once we met Quinn, not once were we ever skeptical that this girl was the right one for Samuel. Of course, there were bumps in the road getting to this point, which is usually the case for everyone on this journey, but they've seen their way through them and came out stronger because of them. Sara and I don't think of it as losing a son but gaining a daughter. We wish you both the best always. Welcome to the family, Quinn." If there weren't tears before, there were now. The rest of the table started clinking their glasses, chanting _kiss, kiss_. Sam's cheeks were burning from his blush surprised that his parents remembered him saying that, he wouldn't look up because of the damn tears, but then felt Quinn nudging his forehead with hers, trying to kiss him. The kiss felt so good he slipped her some tongue right there, hopefully so no one could tell. She pulled away and brushed his tears away.

"You've got some too," he whispered, brushing hers away.

When the toasts finally slowed down, they were able to eat and spend some time catching up, sharing lots of memories of young Sam with Quinn.

"Did he tell you he was afraid of cats?" (_Their whiskers freak me out Q._)

"What about wetting the bed?" (_That never ever happened ever Q._)

"How about the time he stole a roll of Lifesavers on a dare and got caught…when he was 6?" (_Um, it was a triple-dog dare! I don't have a record, I don't think._)

"Did you tell her about when Daisy licked you and you peed your pants? Like 5 years ago?" (_Daisy was an old mare and her tongue scared the bejesus out of me, so yeah I peed my pants but you would too._)

"I dressed him up as a Disney princess one time with makeup and everything! And there are pictures!" (_She was stronger than me and could give me wedgies!_)

When his family thought Sam was sufficiently embarrassed, they lightened up on him and let him finish his dinner. Quinn could literally not stop laughing.

Around 9, things were winding down and everyone went to their vehicles. Sam was going with his parents and Quinn was going with Mercedes and Tina to start their respective bachelor/bachelorette parties. They bundled up in their coats since it had been snowing, and he leaned up against her at Mercedes' car.

"So, I won't see you again until tomorrow, right?" he said, kissing her, this time using lots of tongue action. "You just do not know how horny I am right now."

"It's cold out, Sam…" she mumbled, kissing him back just as hard, wanting to pull him to her closer but realizing his family was milling around the cars too. He must've read her mind because he pressed himself up to her so she could feel how horny he was. "God Sam…you're hard…" _Just one more night, one more night, one more night_ she kept thinking.

"I know…tomorrow night…all for you…we made it though," he pushed against her again and then pulled away. "Now I need for this to calm down before I get in the van." He glanced over and caught Blaze kissing Kourtney, more like a peck than what he was doing to Quinn.

"Sam, Blaze, ya ready?" his dad hollered at them. Blaze was riding with Sam's family since they were dropping off Sam's mom and siblings at Quinn's and then going to Kurt's.

At Quinn's, she waved at Sam as they drove off. Tina texted the other girls to come over for their spa night. Sam's mom and siblings and girl cousins were staying upstairs and the girls were having their party in the family room. All the other Stone family had gone to the hotel. Quinn got the snacks and some drinks out and set out the little spa gifts. She ran upstairs to deliver the little gift bags to Sam's mom and sister.

At Kurt's, the guys were starting to get there for some poker and Sam changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Sam filled them in on what he wanted to do for Quinn to many groans.

To his dad, he asked, "Do I have to watch my language tonight?" His dad shook his head _no_.

"This is what we're doing for Quinn tonight and if you don't like it then too effing bad!" He still wasn't going to let F bombs fly in front of his dad. He asked Kurt where a jam box was so he could pop in the CD with the song he wanted the guys to learn.

"So, you dudes are all in the, uh, glee club?" Blaze asked them. They all nodded.

"Well, Tommy is in the jazz band and Blaine is in the glee club at another school, but yeah, it's kind of our thing," Sam told him, shuffling the deck of cards.

"Cool…do I do anything special with that song then?" he asked.

"Just sing it dude…"

At Quinn's house, the girls were all in their pajamas hanging out in the family room, snacking and gossiping and doing mani's and pedi's. They had also found Quinn's mom's stash of wine coolers so helped themselves to a couple of those apiece, the exception being Rachel.

"So, Quinn, are you ready for tomorrow?" Rachel asked her.

"I am…just a little nervous…ready to get the ceremony done and get to the reception and most definitely the honeymoon!" Quinn said.

"I would think on your honeymoon you'll probably both just sleep, what is there left to do?" Santana asked, painting Brittany's toenails.

"Sam and I have been, um, celibate the last like 34 days…" Quinn said quietly. The rest of the room just sat there and looked at her.

"So, you and Sam…have not been doing it…_at all_?" Betsy asked her. Quinn shook her head _no_.

"It's amazing that Sam's nut sack is still intact!" Lauren said.

"Okay, what possessed you two to do something so ludicrous?" Santana asked.

"Well, uh, we kinda got caught…"

The girls all started hooting and hollering at Quinn who blushed deeply.

"Not like red-handed or whatever, just we were somewhere and we didn't expect Sam's parents to show up and thank god the door was locked…" Quinn explained to them. They were all still laughing.

"I can't believe it took that long for something like that to happen for as long as he has lived here!" Tina said. The girls agreed with her.

"So, we decided that after we got married we'd sleep down in the basement-Sam's _man cave_-but until then we'd have to be…apart," Quinn said.

"Wow…I just don't want to know what Sam's been doing to get through this!" Mercedes said. "On second thought, I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Yeah, well, we've had a couple close calls…" Quinn said. Wanting to change that conversation, she asked Rachel how she was feeling.

"Much better, thank you! Finn and I are keeping the baby!" Rachel told the group. The girls all squealed and crowded around her. "I even have a baby bump starting to show!" She lay down on the floor and ran her fingers over a barely noticeable bump.

Back at Kurt's, the poker game was in full swing and a lot of sports talk going on. Eventually, though, the conversation turned to sex, who had had it, who planned on having it soon, who they wanted to have it with.

"Well, obviously, Sam and Quinn are doing it…" Artie said.

Sam smirked. "Not really…"

"What the fuck man?" Tommy said, looking quickly to Sam's dad who raised his eyebrows but didn't interrupt them.

"We just laid off the sex for the last month or so, that's all…" Sam muttered, dealing the cards. "But, shit, I'm ready for the honeymoon."

The guys laughed.

"Sam's hard up the night before his wedding!" Sam smirked.

"How have your balls not exploded, dude?" Sam shrugged.

"Maybe later you'll get something to help your situation…" Tommy said.

Sam looked at him. "I said no about that," he said quietly. "I fold."

"Too late to call it off…just sayin'," Mike whispered next to him.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. He checked the time, 11:30.

"Listen, dudes, it's time to go to Quinn's…let's run through the song one more time first…" They had thrown together a very quick and easy dance routine and did the song one more time.

"This would be so much easier with alcohol…" Puck mumbled.

Right before the guys left Kurt's, Sam texted Quinn but got no response. He texted Mercedes and Tina, finally getting Mercedes to respond.

Quinn had flipped on the TV at 11:30 so the girls could watch the ball drop at midnight and so she could think of Sam, missing his New Year's kiss. _Whose idea was it to get married on January 1st _she thought.

Mercedes' phone buzzed at about 11:45. "Hey Q, is your phone on? Sam just texted me…" she said, sending him a message back.

Quinn had been dancing with some of the girls and said _what? _not really hearing Mercedes.

Mercedes muted the TV.

"What's up girlfriend?" Brittany asked, still doing body rolls for Santana.

"Sam just texted me and said to get our asses out on the front porch…I swear to god he did!" Mercedes said excitedly, turning her phone around to show the others the message.

They grabbed their coats and ran to the front porch. A light snow was falling. They heard a couple vehicles come around the corner of Quinn's street, one of which parked in her driveway and the other was blaring music and was full of loud guys.

The guys spilled out of the vehicles and onto the front lawn in a line with Sam and Artie in the middle. Kurt set his jam box on his Escalade, waiting for his cue to start the music. Sam was glad Blaine had been at the bachelor party; he helped them with the doo-wop parts of the song. Also, his dad had showed them how to do a modified version of the Hustle. By the time they left Kurt's, it didn't look or sound too awful.

Once the girls had calmed down and the guys were in line, Sam said, "Hit it!" Kurt hit 'play' and took his place in the line.

_Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go,_  
><em>Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go,<em>  
><em>I hate to leave you, but I really must say,<em>  
><em>Oh goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.<em>

_Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go,  
>Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go,<em>  
><em>I hate to leave you, I really must say,<em>  
><em>Oh goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.<em>

_Well, it's three o'clock in the morning,  
>Baby, I just can't keep right,<em>  
><em>Well, I hate to leave you, baby,<em>  
><em>Don't mean maybe, because I love you so.<em>

_Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go,  
>Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go,<em>  
><em>I hate to leave you, I really must say,<em>  
><em>Oh goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.<em>

_Mother oh and your father,  
>Might hear if I stay here too long,<em>  
><em>One kiss and we'll part,<em>  
><em>And I'll be going<em>  
><em>You know I hate to go.<em>

_Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go,  
>Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go,<em>  
><em>I hate to leave you, I really must say,<em>  
><em>Oh goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.<em>

Artie covered the lower register notes and Sam the main part of the song and the other guys did backup. Blaze found he actually had fun taking part in the mainly impromptu performance for Quinn and her girlfriends. Sam's mom, siblings, and girl cousins heard the commotion and came downstairs to watch also. Sam had explained to the guys that he wanted to be there to kiss her at midnight and they had heard this song recently and just went with it. They ended the song right at midnight judging by some fireworks being set off. As they did their version of the Hustle, their line moved closer and closer to the front porch until they were right at the porch and Sam moved up the few steps to sing the last couple lines of the song to Quinn.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her to him closely, taking her in a passionate kiss right in front of everyone, including some nosy neighbors.

Locking his gaze with hers, he whispered, "I love you so much Quinn Fabray…today's the day…" She was literally speechless, just kissed him back.

She finally remembered words and whispered _I love you too _back to him. He hugged her tightly, letting the other boys scoot past them to kiss their girlfriends on Quinn's porch. Brittany kissed Santana; Blaine pecked Kurt on Quinn's front lawn. Then, Sam kissed Quinn quickly once again, staring at her, and they all piled back in Kurt's Escalade and returned to Kurt's.

The girls went back inside talking excitedly about the boys serenading them, Sam kissing Quinn like he did (_I didn't know what to say or do; he left me speechless_), how they all got their kisses at midnight. Quinn cleaned up the snacks, and the girls helped her. They got their bedding ready, and Quinn set her phone alarm for 8 a.m. The limo would be there at noon so she wanted to pack everything she needed and be showered by then.

"I can't believe he did that," Quinn said, snuggling under her blanket. "He told me last year he wanted to kiss me at midnight on every New Year's Eve. I cannot believe I'm marrying that man tomorrow."

The girls were still talking about how great the guys sounded singing that doo-wop song and how cute they looked shuffling around in the snow. They also asked Quinn who the dark-haired hunk was. Quinn told them about Blaze, Sam's Tennessean friend. They said he should invite his Tennessee friends to Lima way more often and laughed.

Before falling asleep, she thought of Sam, missing him not being in the same house with her. She went through everything they needed to do tomorrow and thought of how he'd be by her side from that point on. She thought of how the honeymoon night might play out. She really just wished he was curled up behind her. She wondered if he was thinking of her. _Sweet dreams Sam_…she thought.

Back at Kurt's, now that Sam's dad was safely out of the picture, Sam's bachelor party went into full swing with alcohol coming out and raunchy rap music turned on. Sam popped open one beer, all he intended on drinking, and sat down to watch the other idiots. At 12:30, there was a knock on the door that Puck was waiting on. He led two 'policewoman' to the family room. _God I told them not to do this shit_ Sam thought.

"We have a report that someone has been a very naughty boy," one of them said, eyeing all the guys. The other one handed Puck a CD to put in the sound system, which spewed out the dancers' music.

"Who is Sam Evans here?" _No way am I saying a damn word_ but the rest of the guys pointed his way and obviously his damn blush gave him away.

One of the strippers came up to him, sitting on his lap. _This is not happening, this is not happening, Beiste and her wedgies yelling at Artie, Beiste in a corset chopping meat. _If he popped a boner here, he would just die. Of course, his dick had a mind of its own and some random chick sitting on his lap, her arm draped around his shoulders, and her boobs right in his face was pretty much bound to make it happen.

"You must be Sammy, the groom…you have been a very, very naughty boy Sammy…" She was running her hand through his hair. He knew he had a goofy grin on his face. Thankfully, as she leaned in close to him, shoving her tits in his face, all he could smell was cigarette smoke and some nasty perfume that about made him gag. _Boner killer!_ he thought happily. Finally, she got up off him and started making the rounds of the room as her partner had been doing, getting all the guys worked up (_at least I'm not the only one sporting a partial_ Sam thought). Puckerman was actively palming himself over his jeans.

"Actually, Sammy, Sunshine and I have been very naughty girls…we should be punished…" one of the girls said and the two started their show together and the navy blue uniforms started coming off. One girl dropped her hat on Sam, setting it an angle, then the other came over to him, placing her feet on either side of his feet, and asked him to unbutton her shirt. He popped open three or four buttons on her shirt and she finally backed off him. Both girls took their shirts off, revealing bikini tops. _These chicks are like 30_ he thought _where the hell did Puck find them? _He knew Puck had to have been behind this; he was very active in their show, almost like he'd seen it before. Of course, their skirts were the next to go. One made Sam unzip it and slide it down her hips and the other made Artie do her skirt, both wearing bikini bottoms underneath. He glanced at Puck who had his pants unbuttoned and partially unzipped. _Shit, he's gonna fuck one of these girls before it's all over_ Sam thought. Now, with both girls in nothing but bikinis they started dancing with one another, touching each other here and there, and yeah, that was enough to make Sam hard again. He just tried not to watch but a quick glance around the dim room and he could see every single guy, with the exception of Kurt and Blaine who were making out in a corner, rubbing their dicks either over or actually inside their pants. _Am I the only one with any self-control?_ he thought _This might literally turn into a circle jerk with the exception of Puck who is most certainly getting laid, probably by both chicks_.

The two strippers then stopped dancing with each other and started opposite of Sam giving short lap dances to the other guys. Both girls worked their way around the circle until they both met up with Sam. One got behind him, using her hands through his hair, his ears, his shoulders, his chest, down to his belly, not actually putting her mouth on him but close, whispering gibberish in his ear. It was enough to make him close his eyes and let his mouth fall open…_Quinn Quinn Quinn I'm marrying Quinn in like 12 hours oh god let this be over soon Quinn Quinn Quinn I just saw her an hour ago and kissed her so fucking hard_…he just kept bringing up images of Quinn…why did these guys do this to him after he told them no? The other chick had backed up to him, basically rubbing her ass all over his crotch. Unfortunately, his dick responded even though all he was thinking about was Quinn. _Now I'm gonna have a huge set of blue balls at my wedding_ he thought, feeling sick. Right before it was all over, the one sitting on his front side said she had been a bad girl and he needed to spank her. _Great_ he thought _in front of all these fracking horny dudes…fine, I'll make it worth their while _ and spanked her ass pretty good. At the same time he spanked her, he thrust his hips up to her (_oh thank you god I didn't make any contact between my crotch and her ass_) and then thought _oh god what the fuck am I doing_ and kind of shoved her off him and jumped up to go get another beer, trying to hide his boner in the process. He stood by the counter in the kitchenette in the family room, refusing to go back to his seat. _I'm just standing here until this boner goes away_, he thought shoving the cold can against his crotch.

His buddy Blaze came up to him, pulling another beer from the fridge.

"You weren't too comfortable with that, were you?" he asked Sam.

"Fuck no I wasn't…I only want Q…I shouldn't be gettin' boners for other chicks…jesus…and the night before my wedding…what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Dude, nothing's wrong with you, it's just a natural response when something rubs up against your dick, I guess. That spank was pretty hot, though," his friend said.

Sam pulled his can of beer up from his crotch and opened it. Blaze's look was one of _what the hell_?

"I told these guys no strippers, though…" Sam said, chugging the beer, just really ready to call it a night.

"They only hire them for themselves…that one dude with the, uh, faux hawk nearly came in his pants, I think," Blaze said, chuckling.

Sam was watching as the girls picked up there assorted pieces of policewoman uniform, actually doing so very businesslike, and the one who was missing her hat looked around until she saw Sam who still had it sitting jauntily on his head. She came over to him and kissed him on the cheek as she plucked it off his head, whispering _congratulations_. She turned and kissed Blaze on the cheek also.

"Yeah, thanks…" he mumbled. He watched Puckerman escort them both out.

"Dudes, I gotta get up early, ya know, big day and all tomorrow, so I need to check out…" Sam told the group. "Thanks a lot for the, uh, entertainment." He went to Kurt and Blaine, still kissing away from the group. "Sorry to interrupt, uh, but is there like a bed I could sleep on tonight? I really need to get some sleep and these dudes are not ready to wind down yet."

"Oh yeah Sam, let me show you to the guestroom…" Kurt said, telling Blaine to meet him in his bedroom in a few minutes. Sam kind of wished he hadn't heard that but just followed Kurt to the guestroom, which was just off the family room.

"Is this okay Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah, it's great…thanks for everything Kurt…I'll probably set my alarm for around 9…I need to be at the church by 12:30."

"Sounds like a plan! Get some rest, Sam," he said and left, pulling the door closed.

Sam set the alarm in the room for 9 a.m., stripped down to his boxers, and lay down on the small twin-sized bed, lacing his hands behind his head, listening to the other guys getting ready to play some Halo. He thought about Quinn and what the next day held for them, what the next how many ever years held for them. He was still slightly mortified about spanking a stripper, _cross that off my bucket list_ he thought wryly. He wondered if Quinn had thought of him before falling asleep. _Sweet dreams Q_…was his last thought before falling into a deep sleep.


	55. Chapter 55

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE**

**SETTING: **Quinn's house, Kurt's house, church, planetarium

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **New Year's Day 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Quinn's eyes flew open at 7:23 a.m. on New Year's Day. _Dear god, I'm getting married today! _She lay there for a few minutes, clutching the blanket under her chin, trying to slow her breathing down, wondering if Sam was awake yet at Kurt's. She slowly looked around at her slumbering girlfriends. Quinn had slept on Sam's couch in her family room, and the girls let Rachel sleep on the other couch due to her maternal condition. The rest of the girls were sacked out on the floor, some slightly snoring, Brittany mumbling in her sleep about fondue in the sleeping bag she shared with Santana. It was way too early to be up; she tried to force herself to go back to sleep but the excitement and nerves took over and kept her awake.

Sam heard voices, not sure whose, wasn't quite sure where he was, when he opened his eyes on New Year's Day at 7:55 a.m. _Where the hell am I?_ he first thought, glancing around the strange room. _Sweet holy hell...it's my wedding day_. The voices, he finally realized, were Kurt's dad Burt and Finn's mom Carole who sounded like they were in the kitchen, laughing about breakfast. He stretched out in the small bed and then wondered if Quinn was awake. _I ought to text her_ he thought and then waffled on that idea, wondering if it would freak her out. _Nah, she's gonna be my wife...I'm texting her!_ he thought, reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

_Good morning sweetheart_ was the message he sent to her. Then, the events from the evening before crashed into his mind. _Jesus Christ, I spanked a stripper _he thought. He knew Quinn would surely hear about that and he so hoped it wouldn't land him in the doghouse.

Quinn's phone rang a familiar ringtone, _A Whole New World_. She scrambled to get to her phone on the coffee table. She smiled when she read his message.

_Good morning...nervous?_ Her message read.

He replied back: _Cucumber bb_. _:) u? _What he wanted to say was he was nervous as hell and just wanted to see her but he held back on that.

_Not too bad right now...ily...c u at church_...She closed her phone or else she'd be texting him until the limo picked her up. She went ahead and got up to get the breakfast stuff out for her guests.

Sam opened the door to his room slowly, peeking out into Kurt's family room. The boys were draped over various pieces of furniture and the floor with the exception of Kurt, Blaine, and Finn who were sleeping in bedrooms upstairs. Puckerman had one of the policewomen's hats on his head. _I was right about that...ewww_ Sam thought. He closed the door and slid back into bed to think, too nervous to fall back asleep.

At Quinn's, the girls were waking up and fixing bagels and juice for breakfast. After they ate, they went to the man cave and danced for awhile, Quinn thinking that might burn off some nervous energy she had going on. Sam's cousins who were there joined them.

"So, when do you two plan on having babies?" one of the twin cousins asked her.

"Oh, not for a while. We've got to get through college first and get decent jobs," Quinn answered.

"They'll be pregnant before senior year is over...I'm predicting it now..." Santana said. Lauren high-fived her.

"No San, we won't be! Jeesh! Why are you so concerned about me and Sam's sex life anyway?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not. It bores me. I _am _curious if the baby will resemble a salamander or a snapping turtle this time around since you've already had the lizard baby," Santana said.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Snapping turtle, San? Really?" She sighed. "I'm taking a shower." It was 11, and the limo would be there in an hour.

"I'd like to see a tortoise baby," Brittany mused. Betsy snorted.

"That makes me want to vomit, you guys," Rachel said, wrinkling her nose.

"I'm predicting your spawn will be a mammoth monkey, judging by how huge frankenteen is," Santana told her, which made even Rachel smile.

At Kurt's, the guys were finally waking up, mumbling about hangovers and strippers. Sam joined them to play some video games before getting a shower in. Kurt and Blaine finally made an appearance, looking well rested.

"So, big day, right?" Blaine asked Sam, sitting down next to him. "Quinn's a great girl; we love her to pieces."

Sam broke out in a huge smile. "This is gonna be the best day of my life, man."

"You mean the last day of your life," Puck mumbled, still passed out the floor, the policewoman's hat over his eyes. Sam's smile faded.

"You're just pissed that you aren't with her, Fuckerman..." Mike muttered.

"Oh, now that's a good one. Haven't heard that like a fucking gazillion times already. And no, I didn't want to be with her..." he replied, moving the hat off his face and taking more of an interest in the conversation.

"You wanted to be with her at least one time..." Tommy said, snickering.

"Dudes...this is Sam's, uh, _bride_ you're talking about...just shut the fuck up already..." Blaine said, noticing Sam stiffen next to him while clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Hey guys! We've got pancakes and sausage and bacon in the kitchen...guest of honor goes first...Sam?" Burt had stepped into the family room. "Is everything okay?" He noticed Sam sitting there stonefaced, red, and had he been a cartoon character steam would've been blowing out his ears. The other guys were silent.

Sam stood up, dropping the controller dangerously close to Puck's head. "Thanks Mr. Hummel..." As he got closer to Burt he also thanked him for letting them have his bachelor party there and letting him crash there so he wouldn't see Quinn that morning. He even told Burt that he and Carole were more than welcome to attend the wedding and reception that day. He followed Burt to the kitchen and chose some pancakes and sausage. The other guys followed him and they sat around the Hudson-Hummel's large dining room table. All Sam could think was he just wanted to get showered and get to the church before something happened between him and Puckerman.

After breakfast (and a lot of suggestions from the guys about what Sam could do on his honeymoon..."try spanking Quinn!", "reverse cowgirl", "doggy style is the only way dude", "upside down, like Spidey"; Sam seriously considered the last suggestion), he went back to the guestroom to get his clothes for the shower when he looked up and saw Puckerman standing in the doorway.

"Listen, dude, that came out wrong earlier...I just didn't wanna say anything in front of those cocksuckers," Puck started, tilting his head toward the family room where the guys were playing Halo again. _He has such a way with words_ Sam thought, just staring at him.

When Sam didn't say anything, Puck went on. "What happened between Quinn and I was wrong, a mistake, and we weren't right for each other. I knew it and she knew it; there was never anything there. With Beth, though, I would've tried to make it work but she gave her up...so, there was nothing."

"Fine..." Sam answered, gathering his stuff for the shower and walking toward the door where Puck still stood. "Today, she becomes my _wife_ and if you ever talk about her like that again in front of me or god or anyone, I will beat your motherfucking ass. No regrets." He pushed past Puck forcefully and went on to the bathroom to cool off in the shower.

Quinn was out of the shower, pacing nervously around the main floor of the house, checking and double-checking and re-double-checking things. It was 11:45, 15 minutes til her ride to the church got there. Her girlfriends, except Mercedes and Tina, had all gone home to get ready to go to the church later. Mercedes and Tina were nearly equally as nervous, making sure they had their dresses and all the stuff that they needed. Sam's mom and siblings and Sam's cousins were watching this with amusement.

"I've gotta make sure I have all of Sam's stuff!" Quinn said nervously and ran down to the man cave where his bag was gone. She went back upstairs and it was sitting next to the front door. "Oh my god, I've got to calm down! Where's my honeymoon bag?" And off she ran upstairs to her emptied room. Back down at the front door, there it was, hidden behind Sam's stuff. Sam's mom finally took her by the shoulders and sat her down at the dining room table.

"Everything is fine. You have everything or everything is at the church. Sam has everything he needs. This will be fine, Quinn," she told her. "As soon as the limo picks you girls up, I'm taking these kids to the planetarium to help me set it up and then we'll be getting ready and will be at the church by 1:30. Take a deep breath...everything is going to be okay." Quinn took a few deep breaths, running through _her_ mental checklist of things that needed to happen.

At the same time at Kurt's, Sam was running through _his_ mental checklist of stuff. _Got my tux? Check. Got my girl? Check._That was all that was going through his mind as they loaded up in Kurt's Escalade and drove over to the church.

At 12 o'clock sharp, the limo driver was knocking on Quinn's door, asking what bags he needed to load up. He was a tall slender guy with a southern accent, he was kind of tan with chestnut brown hair and eyes, and _boy, __they do grow them kinda hot down south_ Quinn thought _oh my god I so need to get with Sam! _Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina said their goodbyes to Sam's mom and the others, Quinn hugging her very soon-to-be mom-in-law, thanking her for calming her down, and they practically skipped to the limo in the light snow, giggling all the way down Quinn's driveway.

Sam and his posse got to the church just after Quinn and her group, the girls already safely getting ready in the nursery. Kurt had thought ahead and brought a cooler full of sandwiches and salads and drinks. He took some to the girls first to see how they were doing.

He knocked lightly on the nursery door.

"May I enter?" he called. The girls giggled and let him in. They looked like they were getting ready to Jazzercise from the way they were dressed, sweats, t-shirts, hair back in headbands, leg warmers on their arms for some reason. _That really is not a trend, ladies_ he told them and they just giggled. _So, have we been drinking this morning? _And that just made them laugh more.

"Anyhoo, I brought you something of sustenance...don't want any floaters during the ceremony!" he told them, showing them the food items, which they ravaged, still laughing.

"O...kay...I see we haven't eaten in a week either!" he said, rolling his eyes. They were hysterical at this point.

"I'm going back to the guys...they are so much more laid back..." he said, starting to leave.

"Wait!" Quinn breaking from her laughter for a moment at the mention of the guys. "How's Sam?"

Kurt thought about that. "He seems totally fine...not nervous at all...and definitely not a giggling mess like you Q!"

"I'm sorry K...I'm just so happy!" she said, giggling some more.

_Whatever those three took this morning it had better damn well wear off before 2:30!_ he thought, turning on his heel and leaving their room, hearing them cackle even louder.

In the multipurpose room with the guys, things actually were very calm. Sam's dad and Stevie were there and someone had found a football so Sam was passing that back and forth between Mike and Tommy.

"So, how are the nerves Sammy? Ya ready for this?" Mike asked him, finally taking it seriously.

"Yeah, I think I'm cool...I hope I don't forget my vows to her...they're pretty cool...wanna hear 'em?" he asked, just as Kurt came back with the sandwiches. The guys all dug into those.

"I just wanted to make you all aware that the ladies are _slap happy _for some reason. They would not stop giggling while I was over there," he informed them, again rolling his eyes.

"How's Quinn seem?" Sam said, gulping down that sandwich; he had been starving.

"Well, she said she was happy and that was _tres_ apparent!" Sam was not quite sure what a tray had to do with anything.

"Oh, Sam, we need to tie the rings on the pillow Stevie is carrying," Kurt said, opening a salad.

_RINGS. HOLY SHIT. OHMYGOD._ Sam dropped his sandwich on the floor, even stopped chewing his bite.

"I don't have the rings," he mumbled with a mouthful of sandwich.

Kurt choked on his bite of salad and Tommy whacked him on his back.

"Okay, it's..." Sam's dad checked the time. "...1:15...where are they Sam? I'll go get them."

Sam just sat there in shock. His dad shook him by the shoulder.

"Sam! Come on, son, you need to get with the program here...the rings..._where are they_?"

Sam snapped out of it and said, "The man cave. I hid them where I hid Quinn's engagement ring."

_Dear god, the man cave_ his dad thought. "Do you mean the basement at Quinn's?" Sam nodded. "Okay, good thing I'm not dressed in my suit yet. I'll run over there, grab them, and then we'll fix them on that pillow or whatever here, okay?"

Suddenly, Sam was one big quivering mass of nerves. "Sam? Snap out of it! It'll be okay!" His dad already had his coat on, rummaging for his keys.

"No, dad, she's gonna kill me! First I spanked a stripper and now I've forgotten the rings. I can't do this...I can't be her husband..." Sam said, looking at the guys, starting to rock back and forth. They all looked at one another, assuming the freak out stage had finally hit him.

"Sam, your dad's going to go get the rings...Quinn'll never know, okay?" Kurt started.

"What's this about _spanking_ a _stripper_?" his dad asked, eyeballing Sam.

Kurt looked at his watch, trying to diffuse a potential situation. "It's 1:20 Mr. Evans, you better head out now...the snow on the roads and all..."

His dad kept his eye on Sam as he walked backward to the door of the room. "We'll talk later, son..."

With his dad out of the picture for a few minutes, Kurt went back to pep talking Sam. "You can do this and you will do this. Forget about the stripper...the other dudes already have. You need to start getting your monkey suit on _now_ Sam so you're ready to see Quinn make her grand entrance. Do you want to be the one to make her cry if she gets to that aisle and you're not at the end of it?" Kurt actually never expected to be giving this talk to Sam; he thought it more likely would be Quinn. After finding her laughing like a hyena though he was pretty sure she was ready and raring to go.

Sara ran into Seth in the vestibule of the church. He told her about the rings and Sam freaking out, and she snorted. She told him to let her know as soon as he got back with the rings as they needed to be tied on that ring bearer's pillow, which she had.

In the nursery, the three girls had calmed down finally. Sam's mom checked in on them to see how things were progressing. Presently, Mercedes was doing Quinn's hair and Tina was doing Quinn's makeup. They had taken Quinn's dress and other things out of the storage bag and had it hanging up and every once in a while Quinn was stealing a glance at it. Her sexy underwear was lying out also and Quinn felt a little odd when Sam's mom came in and then shortly thereafter her own mother made an appearance. Finally, with hair and makeup done, Quinn took her special underthings to the attached restroom to put on. It took her longer than expected as she really wasn't accustomed to such finery.

"Don't forget your blue garter, Quinn," Mercedes said, tapping on the door.

"Oh, that's right! Oops! Don't want Sam taking off the _real_ one at the reception," That made them all giggle again. "Okay, is the coast clear? I need you girls to help me with my dress and I don't want any unexpected visitors while I'm in my undies."

Tina locked the nursery door and told Quinn it was okay. She stepped out of the bathroom shyly.

"Damn girl, Sam might actually pass out seeing you in that…" Mercedes said.

"That had better not happen," Quinn said.

"Hey, what about that old saying? Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?" Tina asked her, unzipping her dress to take it off the hanger.

"Well, something old is my promise ring, something new is my engagement ring, something blue is the garter…not sure about something borrowed," Quinn said, wrinkling her brow, stepping into her dress. Mercedes and Tina looked at one another. Tina plucked a hair clip from her hair.

"Here…something borrowed…" Tina handed it to Quinn. The clip had a small blue planet with pink and purple accents on it with rhinestones going up and down the length.

"Listen, me and 'Cedes found this the other day and wanted you to have it…so 'borrow' it but just forget to give it back, okay?" Tina said, hugging Quinn with Mercedes.

In the multipurpose room, things were not going as smoothly. The boys were trying to get dressed and ready by 2 since Mike and Tommy had to usher the guests in. Socks were lost and found, ties were tied backwards, Sam couldn't find his special wedding day undies that Kurt made him buy (_you aren't going to wear your everyday drawers under that tux, are you?_ Kurt had asked him a couple weeks ago). Kurt finally found them, tucked in the pocket of Sam's tux pants. Sam just dropped the sweats and underwear he was wearing in front of all the guys in the room and put on the special drawers. His nerves were so shot at that point he didn't even care. Just as he was zipping up his tuxedo pants, his dad rushed into the room. _I am so glad they fixed these pants to fit _Sam thought distractedly.

"Your mom has the rings!" he said out of breath, starting to strip down himself as it was 1:46. At the present time, Sam had managed to get all the way dressed with the exception of his tuxedo jacket and was helping Stevie get in his little tux. Mike and Tommy were completely dressed and went on to the vestibule to start seating guests. They met Betsy there as she was manning the guestbook. Kurt had been dressed since 1:40 and was making the rounds to make sure people were ready and where they needed to be.

In the nursery, Sam's mom helped Stacey get in her pretty gown. Quinn had loved it when she first saw it, thinking it was perfect. Quinn had slipped into her dress, only needing to be zipped up the back, and adjusted the tiny sleeves. Mercedes and Tina had been in their gowns for a little while, and all the girls decided they definitely looked like princesses. Kurt delivered the flower girl basket to their room. Quinn noticed Sara was pacing a bit with the ring bearer's pillow until there was a quiet knock and something was delivered to her. Sam's mom smiled and suddenly stopped the pacing, sitting down to mess with the pillow.

At 2 p.m., the organist began playing _Longer _by Dan Fogelberg. Both Sam and Quinn could hear it in their respective rooms.

"Oh my god, this is happening," Quinn whispered.

"I have got to pee so bad," Sam said, taking off for the bathroom.

Quinn heard _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ begin a few minutes later. _Okay, each song is being played twice so I need to take my deep breaths now…oh god, my vows…I need to go over my vows again! _she thought.

Sam returned to the multipurpose room and ripped his vows out of his pants pocket to go over them again, running a hand through his hair. _Oh god, my hair_…he went back to the bathroom to re-comb it, then went back to his vows.

His little brother, noticing Sam being jittery, came up to him, touching his shoulder. "You'll do fine, Sammy."

He smiled at his little brother. "That means so much to me, Stevie."

_Bella Notte_ began playing. Quinn had chosen that song after hearing Sam and the other Glee guys perform it during their junior year when Finn had them serenade Rachel (she loved Sam's part in the song). At this point, Quinn was pacing in the nursery. Kurt had delivered the flowers to all respective recipients. Sam's dad helped pin on his boutonniere after he affixed his own and Stevie's.

"I am so nervous, dad," Sam said, hearing _Imagine_ by John Lennon begin. Sam had chosen that song, a long-time favorite of his parents.

"Take a few deep breaths, Samuel. I hear you're not the only one fighting the nerves right now," he said, putting his hands on his shoulders. He looked at his son, no longer a boy, now a man, a perfect mix of himself and Sam's mom. "You'll be fine once she's there with you."

"I hope so…" Sam mumbled, looking up at his dad, teary-eyed.

_Canon in D_ by Pachelbel was the final song of the group. When they heard that one begin to play the second time, that was Sam's cue to join Minister Atterbury in the multipurpose room with his dad and right as the song ended they'd proceed to the altar.

Quinn heard _Canon in D _start playing and knew they had one more round of songs to seat the guests. She decided to stop pacing and sit down and go over her vows once more. Then check her hair and the veil Kurt talked her into adding, just a thin bit of tulle attached to a hair pin at the back of her hair. Then check her makeup again. Then check to make sure she had her rings on, her earrings in, her necklace on.

Round #2 of _Somewhere Over the Rainbow _began. Judy sat down with Quinn.

"You look so beautiful today, Quinnie. Bill and I are so proud of you and Sam. You look so grownup now, no longer my little girl. Bill told me Samuel is nervous, too. Once you get up to the altar together, the nerves should go away and it'll just be you two. We both love you so much, Quinn," her mother told her, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks mom, I really needed to hear that now…" Quinn whispered.

_Bella Notte_ began a second time. The multipurpose room had a door connecting it to the sanctuary where Sam and his crew would emerge from. Sam took the risk and poked his head out the door to check out the crowd. The sanctuary was a bit dim, like Quinn had wanted, but with candles lit here and there. All of his Evans' relatives were there; he couldn't wait to see them after the ceremony (well, most of them; his dad's brothers drove him crazy). Mike and Tommy were doing a good job seating people. Looked like all the Glee people were there, including Puckerman, actually dressed in a suit, sitting with Lauren holding her hand. _Holy shit, he's crying_ Sam thought, smirking. That really wasn't too surprising as Puck teared up at all the tearjerker songs in Glee. He caught a glimpse of Kurt bustling about at the back of the sanctuary, talking to the photographer. _Whew, at least he showed up_.

Quinn heard _Imagine_ begin again. Her cue to line up was the beginning of _Canon in D_. It would actually be Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Stevie, Stacey, and then Quinn and Bill and Judy. Kurt made one final trip to check on the boys.

In the multipurpose room, he found Sam and Stevie looking out into the sanctuary. At the end of _Canon in D_, Mike and Tommy would rejoin them in the multipurpose room to file out to the altar.

"I think all the guests have arrived, Sam. How ya doing?" Kurt asked him.

"I'm ungodly nervous but I think I can get through this. I never expected to be so…so…I just don't know…jumpy? _terrified_?" Sam said, jamming his hands in and out of his pockets.

"May I tell you something?" Kurt asked him, gripping Sam's shoulder.

Sam nodded.

"Quinn is a vision of loveliness today. This is all worth it, Sam, and all is going to go fine. Oh, I need to put this on your lapel," he said and then attached a small microphone to Sam's tuxedo. "For when you do your vows…the sound guy turns them on as Quinn's parents give her away."

_Oh god give her away…to ME…and then I'm expected to take care of her until death do us part…oh my god_…Sam started shaking again.

"Deep breaths Sam…it's about time…" Kurt said, gripping his shoulder again as _Canon in D_ began. "I need to go back to Quinn…are you going to be okay?"

Sam nodded. "I can do this." He took a quick glance down at his tux. _Crap…one more time to the bathroom_. He told the minister and ran off to take care of that issue.

Kurt returned to the nursery just as _Canon in D_ began its final play.

"Quinn, are you ready darling? It's time to line up!" Kurt asked her. She was shaking too. He gripped her shoulder. "Sam is fine and ready to go; he's doing great." He attached the microphone to her neckline. Someone had actually thought ahead and ordered white mics for the brides.

She took a deep breath, hearing the final strains of the song. "I can do this."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, people! Show time!"

_Arioso_ by Bach began. The minister gave it a couple minutes to allow the guests to settle down, realizing the ceremony was about to begin. He then led the way to the altar followed by Sam, his dad, Mike, and Tommy.

_I can do this I can do this I can do this I will not barf I will not pee I can do this_ was all Sam was thinking. He stopped at his mark and stood there stiffly, fisting his pants until reminding himself to just let his hands hang freely. He felt his dad squeeze his arm, the one away from the congregation of his family and friends so no one would see. All he could do was stare straight ahead, where Quinn soon would be standing in front him, deathly afraid to turn and face the back of the sanctuary from where she would enter.

At the nursery, they heard _Canon in D_ end and then a brief pause. Their procession moved down a short hallway and turned to where they were waiting at the back of the sanctuary.

_Arioso_ began and Kurt moved forward enough to see if the guys were ready at the altar. "Okay, ladies, the guys are at the altar…I'm going!"

Quinn was so happy to hear that, wondering how Sam was doing. _Deep breaths deep breaths I can do this it's family friends and Samuel…I can do this_ she kept telling herself, clutching her bouquet. She felt Bill and Judy's grip tighten on her arms, which was probably a good thing.

Sam finally turned his gaze to the rear of the sanctuary, hearing the guests mumble about Kurt and his silver tux. He had chosen to be low-key and not carry a bouquet of flowers or anything actually, just slowly making his way down the aisle, giving Sam a subtle thumbs up, and then taking his place at the altar. Sam finally managed to smile a bit at family in the congregation. He saw some of the ladies already dabbing their eyes with a Kleenex, even the Glee girls. _Okay, I might be able to get through this _he thought, feeling a little more at ease.

As Kurt approached his spot, Tina began moving down the aisle slowly, catching Mike's eye at the altar and smiling at him, then smiling at Sam. Quinn was moving closer to the entryway and was thinking of her and Sam being on the yacht at Cedar Point, then when he proposed to her, then the boat on the lake when he sang to her _and how relaxed that made me _she thought. She closed her eyes and heard him singing to her.

Mercedes set off down the aisle, working it like the diva she was. Quinn's eyes still closed, she felt her mom and Bill move her forward a step or two. As Mercedes approached the altar, she blew a kiss to Tommy who rolled his eyes.

Stevie was next, taking his job very seriously and carrying that small pillow as if his life depended on it. Sam smiled seeing him. Stevie took his spot alongside the groomsmen.

"We're about there, Quinnie…are you ready?" her mother asked her.

Quinn nodded, eyes still closed. They moved her forward a couple more inches. "Stacey is going down the aisle…oh! The silver stars look just awesome, Quinnie!" With that, Quinn opened her eyes and prepared herself to turn the corner and walk down that aisle.

Sam saw Stacey make her entrance, sprinkling the little silver stars here and there. He smiled at her too, listening to the guests ooh and ahh over her. That meant only one thing…Quinn was next. He took a deep breath.

Once Stacey took her position with the maids of honor, the music paused. Sam looked down at his feet and closed his eyes, his cheeks puffing out as he exhaled.

The first strains of _Here Comes the Bride _began, and Quinn opened her eyes finally to make the turn and wait at the end of the aisle to begin her entrance.

Hearing the music begin, Sam finally lifted his eyes and found Quinn's. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, thinking _I have never seen anyone so gorgeous in all my life and she's making her way to me_.

She caught his gaze, watching him fist his pants, then he stopped, smiling back at her. _He could not be anymore handsome…and damn he sure can rock a tux_she thought.

The congregation stood as she, Judy, and Bill made their way slowly to the altar. Sometimes, she would avert her gaze downward but then would find Sam's eyes, still smiling at her. She heard gasps from the guests, whispers of how beautiful she was.

_She is like floating…she's an angel_…Sam thought, feeling some of the nervousness start to dissipate as she made her way closer to him.

Quinn, Judy, and Bill made it to their spot and stopped. Sam winked at her, and suddenly she felt calm. The music ended, and Minister Atterbury began:

_Dear friends and family, with great affection for Quinn and Samuel, we have gathered together to witness and bless their union in marriage. To this sacred moment, they bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure and a gift from God to share with one another. They bring the dreams which bind them together in an eternal commitment. They bring their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and spirits, which God will unite together into one being as they build their life together. We rejoice with them in thankfulness to the Lord for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship, respect, and love._

He then went on with the opening prayer:

_Our Father, love has been Your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between a man and woman which matures into marriage is one of Your most beautiful types of loves. Today we celebrate that love. May your blessing be on this wedding service. Protect, guide, and bless Quinn and Samuel in their marriage. Surround them and us with Your love now and always. Amen._

"Please be seated," the minister said, pausing a moment as the congregation took their seats. Other than the prayer, Sam couldn't keep his eyes off Quinn.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Minister Atterbury addressed Judy and Bill. Quinn felt them squeeze her arms.

"We do," they said in unison. They each pecked her on her cheek, and Bill took her by the arm as Sam extended his hand to her. They now stood next to one another, facing the minister.

Minister Atterbury continued with the charge to the bride and groom:

_Let me charge you both to remember, that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence, and affection. Samuel, it is your duty to love Quinn as yourself, provide tender leadership, and protect her from danger. Quinn, it is your duty to treat Samuel with respect, support him, and create a healthy, happy home. It is the duty of each of you to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in both interest and affection, you are to be one and undivided._

Next, the minister went onto the pledge:

_Samuel, will you have Quinn to be your wife, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love her as a person, respect her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep her beside you as long as you both shall live?_

Sam looked at Quinn, smiling. "I will."

_Quinn, will you have Samuel to be your husband, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love him as a person, respect him as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep him beside you as long as you both shall live?_

Quinn looked at Sam, feeling her lip tremble. "I will."

Sam and Quinn then turned to face one another. They had decided she'd say her vows first. She handed her bouquet to Kurt and took Sam's hands in hers and looked him in the eye. _Please god don't let me forget my vows _she thought.

"Sam…" she began quietly. "You entered my life a little over a year ago and everything became better, brighter, happier. From this day forward, I want to share my life with you…the good, the bad, whatever life throws our way." She paused, tearing up. "In you, I have found my soul mate, and I promise to be your partner until I die. I'm ready to…explore a whole new world with you, Sam." _Oh thank you god I didn't forget them!_ she thought.

He was smiling, trying to not let the tears fall since he still had to recite his vows. He cleared his throat a little and squeezed her hands, recalling how he needed to start.

"Quinn…" he started, smiling. "You are the Mary Jane to my Spiderman, the Betty to my Archie, the Lois Lane to my Superman…" She smiled and he heard chuckles from the guests. "Today, you become my wife, my partner forever. From this day on, I promise to do all I can to be your…hero." He paused there as his voice broke a little. "You are my other half, Q, you make me whole. Whether happy or sad times are in our future, I'm ready to face them together as a team, with you, by my side…" Quinn had some tears slip down her cheeks, and he instinctively brushed them away. _I did it! I did it! I did it! And no tears! _he thought.

Minister Atterbury paused a moment, letting their vows sink in. Then, he began the part of the ceremony where the rings were exchanged.

_The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond, which unites two hearts in endless love. And now, as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Samuel, may place a ring on the finger of your bride._

Stevie stepped up to Sam so Sam could take Quinn's ring from the pillow.

Sam recited:_ Quinn, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you._

Sam took Quinn's trembling left hand and slid on her wedding band.

Minister Atterbury said:_ By the same token Quinn, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom._

Quinn recited:_ Sam, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you._

Quinn took Sam's ring from the pillow, smiling at Stevie. She then took Sam's left hand, he was trembling just as she had been, and slid his ring on his finger, smiling up at him.

_This is official now!_ Sam thought. _Wait! I still get to kiss her!_

Minister Atterbury continued:

_Now that Samuel and Quinn have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. May the joy and peace which only God can give, and which cannot be taken away by anything in this world, be yours today and in all life's tomorrows. Go in His peace. Amen._

After a brief pause, the minister said, "Samuel, you may now kiss your bride."

They looked at one another, smiling, a little shocked that it was nearly over. Still holding hands together, he leaned into her and their lips connected and no kiss had ever felt so sweet to him. He hesitantly moved his arms gently around her waist, continuing their kiss. She worked her hands behind his neck, knowing how he loved that. Only Quinn heard him moan slightly during the kiss. His lips on hers were warm and inviting; she kind of didn't want the kiss to end, especially when she felt him pull her close. It had to end at some point, though, and finally they both pulled away from one another, opening their eyes seeing each other just a bit differently.

Sam and Quinn turned to face the congregation. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Evans," the minister announced. Kurt handed Quinn back her bouquet, and she took Sam's arm and squeezed it tightly. He turned and pecked her on the cheek, unable to resist. The _Wedding March_ began, their cue to lead the wedding party out. _I can breathe again_ they both thought, making their way down the aisle as their guests stood and applauded.

They went to the nursery where he immediately scooped her up in a tight hug and they stayed that way for a couple minutes, relishing those few moments alone together before things got crazy again.

"My god, I have never, ever felt anything like I did just then, Q...there are just no words for me to tell you how much love I felt seeing you come down that aisle..." Sam babbled. She brushed his bangs back a little, smiling at him.

"I don't think I can get a bigger smile on my face right now, Sam...you make me so happy..."

He kissed her then, nothing like the relatively chaste kiss at the altar. They heard the other members of the wedding party in the hallway, waiting for pictures to begin.

"I love you so much Samuel..." she said, kissing him again. "Your tux suits you just _fine_...the tails rock!...in a way, I'll kinda hate taking it off you later..."

He smirked, running a finger under one of the sleeves. "Same goes for your gown..."

"I think we're needed out there," she said, glancing at the door, taking off her microphone and then taking off his.

"Yeah," he said, glancing over his shoulder. "How nervous were you? I had to go pee twice before I went out there!" She giggled.

"Very nervous, like pacing around in here..." He glanced around the room for the first time, seeing a total mess of clothes, shoes, bags, god even underwear. "Your vows were perfect; I loved them."

"Yours were too, Q...I think we did a good job, right?" he asked her, smiling.

"I think we did, Sam, and I totally can't get this smile off my face right now!" she said, laughing. He moved in to kiss her again.

There was a light knock at the nursery door. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans?"

They looked at each other and snorted quietly and then went to the door.

"Picture time!" the photographer said and then quickly moved because the couple was mobbed by friends and family. Finally, they sorted out all the wedding party, parents, and grandparents and started taking the many, many photographs, some at the altar, some of just Sam and Quinn, Sam with the bridesmaids and Kurt, Quinn with the groomsmen, Sam and Quinn with both sets of parents, Sam and Quinn with Stevie and Stacey, and then with Sam's family and then with Quinn's family, even pictures of their hands together with their rings on, and a few posed shots of Sam and Quinn from a distance.

The last thing they needed to do before going to the reception was sign their marriage license. They checked the paperwork quickly to make sure names were spelled correctly, the correct date was on it, and then signed it, along with Sam's dad and Mercedes as witnesses.

"You are definitely officially man and wife now," Minister Atterbury told them. "Congratulations!"

Sam kissed Quinn again; he felt there'd be a lot of kissing in their future that day. Members of their wedding party had managed to clean up the nursery and multipurpose room because some of that stuff had to go in the limo to be taken on the honeymoon.

Sam and Quinn thanked the minister and went to the front of the church to get in the limo. Once ensconced away from family and friends and alone again for a few minutes, they pounced on one another, kissing and maybe groping each other a little.

"You have never looked prettier Q...you in that dress...oh my god," he mumbled.

"You in that tux...mmm...I kinda want you right now, Sam..." His mind was in overdrive...only 10 minutes really to the reception, nowhere near enough time to get that particular job done.

"Q...I want you too...right now...just no time...this is going to kill me, you know..."

She groaned. "I know, I know...let's have fun at the reception, okay? I'm dying to get in your pants, though..." He smirked.

"Wait til you see what's underneath them..." he said, chuckling.

She smiled. "You aren't the only one with a surprise underneath..." _She is totally trying to kill me _he thought.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"This easily has been the happiest day of my life, Quinn," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Mine too, Samuel...I'm like over the freakin' moon right now," she whispered back.

"I just focused on your eyes the entire time..." he said, thinking _I can't believe she's my wife_.

She smiled and put a hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his important business.

"That's what I did too. Before walking down the aisle I listened to you sing to me in my head…calmed my nerves…" she said, squeezing his thigh a bit. He shifted his hips a bit so her hand bumped into his dick. She looked at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten about my thing…" he said, kissing her neck a little.

"Oh, I most certainly have not forgotten about that," she said and rubbed him a little. He dropped his head back on the seat and spread his legs open a bit as he felt himself hardening.

"What I wouldn't give for a little hand action right now, Q…" he mumbled.

"Not possible Samuel…I'd do it if we had time…" she kissed him, moving her hand away from him since the limo was taking the exit to the OSU-Lima campus.

"Can you hang on til Cincy tonight?" she asked him.

"We'll see…don't be surprised if you catch me humping a moon crater in the planetarium…" She laughed. "If I find one, I'll do it!"

The limo pulled up to the planetarium so they could begin their reception.

**A/N: Well, there it is! Mr. and Mrs. Sam Evans...hope you liked the wedding chapter! :)**


	56. Chapter 56

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX**

**SETTING: **Planetarium

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, others

**WHEN: **New Year's Day 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

At the planetarium, Sam and Quinn entered through a back entrance so they could be announced at the party. Quinn was finding it hard to take her eyes off Sam.

He was gripping her hand tightly and said, "Well, this is it, right Q?"

She smiled and nodded, getting a little nervous again to be back in the spotlight. They checked each other's clothes (since they had been a little handsy in the limo). She straightened his tie for him and he fixed her sleeves so they looked even on both sides. He had that "king of the world" feeling coursing through his veins.

"Your tie brings out the blue of your eyes, Sam...so sexy..." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him once more before they heard themselves being announced.

"Without further ado, I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Sam Evans!" They entered the gallery holding hands, smiling, to applause and cheers.

Their first dance song, _A Whole New World_, began immediately, and they moved to the center of the dance floor to dance to it. She listened to him sing it quietly in her ear, their bodies pressed close together, not paying attention to anything around them. Then, they had dances with their parents, Quinn with Bill (_Cinderella_ by Stephen Curtis Chapman) and Sam with his mom (_My Wish _by Rascal Flatts). They had let them choose the songs, so they were a bit surprised when they had their dances.

While Quinn and Bill danced, Sam tried to get to his Evans' relatives to say hello while keeping an eye on his new wife.

"Quinn, I have never been so proud to call someone my stepdaughter. You and Sam will have a beautiful marriage. I know your mom is a little sad about letting her little girl go but we're also gaining a wonderful son, handsome devil that he is. We both wish you the best," Bill told her as they danced, pecking her on the cheek.

As Sam and his mom danced, she told him how proud she was of him and how he'd grown into a handsome responsible young man. "Even though you forgot the rings," she said, smiling.

"Thanks mom, I had actually forgotten that! Hey...how'd you know? Did you tell Quinn?" he asked, suddenly a little terrified.

"As far as I know, she doesn't know...you can discuss that tonight in Cincinnati," she said.

_Uh, no, nothing like that will be discussed tonight_ he thought _the only discussion being how fast can we get out of these clothes_.

While Sam and his mom danced, Quinn finally had a chance to look around the planetarium and take in how beautiful her reception turned out and wander around saying hello to their guests. His mom had done a fantastic job setting it up. The food was there; the cake looked awesome; and a crazy amount of fancy-wrapped packages on the gift table. People were already taking candid pictures with the disposable cameras and the photographer and his assistants were running around getting candids also. To Quinn, this was all surreal, she thought sitting at their table.

Sam rejoined her at their table, teary-eyed. _That song just got to me _he said, kissing her again.

"I know, the _Cinderella_ song that Bill chose was beautiful..." she said.

"Yeah, I teared up with that one too..."

"My sweet sensitive husband..." she said, putting her hands alongside his face and bringing him in for a kiss.

"Do you think they'd mind if we just kept doing that?" he said, cocking his head toward the guests, leaning in to keep kissing her.

After those three dances, it was time to dine so people lined up at the buffet after the wedding party went through the line first.

"Somehow, you'll have to introduce me to all your Evans' relatives. Wait. _My_ Evans' relatives!" she said, laughing.

"I promise to...I said hi to them all and they're dying to meet you..."

Sam's dad stood to deliver a toast.

"I just want to wish my son and his beautiful new bride the best, today and in the future. Also, without me, they wouldn't have their wedding bands. Congrats!" Sam blushed while Quinn grabbed his arm, checking her finger to make sure her actual ring was there.

"I'll explain later," Sam whispered to her. _I'll never live that down_ he thought.

A few minutes later, the music started for Quinn to toss her bouquet, the special one Garrity's put together just for this occasion. The DJ cranked out _Single Ladies_ and announced all those single ladies to line up for the bouquet toss.

Once they were all in a group, Quinn stood about 20 feet away from them, back turned and eyes closed. She pretended to toss it to her left, then her right, then overhead, and finally let it fly in some diagonal direction. There were screams behind her, so she turned around to see who the lucky girl was. Sam's cousin Kourtney. The single girls were squealing and jumping around her. Quinn caught Sam's eye, and he had a look as if to say _why her? _Quinn shrugged; she just tossed the thing.

The single girls all sat down, and the DJ put on _Hot in Here_. Mike and Tommy pulled a chair out to the center of the floor for Quinn and had her sit down. Sam did his slow sexy swagger out to Quinn. She smirked at him.

He knelt down in front of her, never taking his eyes off her, and started trying to find the edge of her gown through all the layers of fabric. He poofed up all those layers of tulle and finally found the shiny satin underskirt and _oh thank you jesus I just felt her leg_ he thought. For some reason, he just expected her _bare_ leg but found she was wearing stockings. He looked up at her, confused, yet she smirked back. _Okay_ he thought _I wonder what I'll find under this dress_.

He slowly slid both his hands up her right leg, watching her. He felt the garter he was after but moved past it. He then felt the top of her stocking attached to garters. _Oh holy hell what is going on under there_ he thought, the shock showing on his face and Quinn now smiling. Then, it was her turn to be surprised. His fingers brushed her panties right between her legs, him smiling at her.

_Dear god Sam not here!_ she thought, now looking shocked herself. He slid his hands back down and found his garter to remove and slowly pulled it down her leg and off her foot.

He was then standing, triumphantly waving that blue garter around in the air. The DJ called for the single guys. Of course, the guys were more rowdy than the girls had been and they were shoving each other around, changing positions, so Sam wasn't sure where to aim it even if his back would be turned to the goobers. He did the same thing as Quinn, pretended to fling it one way and then the other, finally letting it fly behind him. He heard bunches of _ohhhh's_ and turned to see who caught it. His friend Blaze. _Well, this is just great _he thought.

The DJ changed the song to _Going To The Chapel_ for the bouquet recipient and garter recipient to dance to, along with Sam and Quinn. He twirled Quinn a couple times and then told her he was going to cut in on Blaze so he could talk to Kourtney and Quinn could dance with Blaze. _That's kinda odd but whatever _she thought, as he stepped over and tapped Blaze on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Sam asked Blaze. "Quinn needs a partner." Blaze glanced over at Quinn, who was waiting.

"Sure Sam…" Blaze said, smiling at Kourtney and stepping over to Quinn.

"Sam, you sure make a handsome groom; Quinn is one lucky girl," Kourtney said to him.

"What's going on with you and Blaze? How serious are you two?" Sam asked her, moving her around the floor.

"Nothing, Sam, we're just going out…jeesh…why all the questions?" she asked him.

"Aren't you a little young for him?" Sam asked, looking over her head, trying not to make eye contact.

"Sam, I'll be 17 in two months…he just turned 17…what's the deal?" _God he's acting like my dad _she thought.

"Listen Kourt I just know how most dudes are and I don't want to see you get hurt…not that I think Blaze would…just…god be careful. Don't let your heart get broken, okay?" he said, finally looking at her.

"Sam, I won't let that happen and I don't think Blaze would do anything like that to me, okay? Don't worry about me…jeesh!" she said.

The song was ending and he pecked her on the cheek. "I love ya, cuz…" he said and was off to meet up with Quinn again.

While Sam and Kourtney were dancing, Blaze came over to Quinn and wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand. She was really not accustomed to dancing with boys other than Sam so this was different.

"You and Sam sure make the perfect couple," he said.

"Thank you; we think so, too," she said and giggled. "Kourtney is pretty cute _and _she did catch the bouquet…you know what that means, I'm sure!"

"Oh, I'm well aware of what that means…except we won't be going down any aisles anytime soon. It was right for you and Sam but probably not me…at least not yet," he said, spinning her out once.

"I hope things work out well for you and Kourtney. She seems like a very nice girl…I mean she _is_ Sam's cousin! And I think she kinda likes you quite a bit…" Quinn said.

"Yeah, I kinda like her a lot, too…"

"Sam and I were talking about visiting Tennessee this summer…maybe we can all get together and do something then?" she asked.

"That'd be awesome…tell Sam to keep in touch with me…"

"I'll try to teach him Facebook and Twitter!" she laughed.

The song was ending. Blaze pecked her on the cheek and whispered _congratulations_ and turned to find Kourtney.

A song they chose for dance music came on, _Suddenly_, and Sam took Quinn in his arms again.

"What did you say to Kourtney?" she asked. "Was it about Blaze?"

He looked at her. "How'd you know?"

"Well, she asked me about…stuff…yesterday…I told her to talk to her mom…what was I supposed to say?" Quinn said.

"You should've told her to never do it ever…" He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know that's unrealistic…ugh…it just makes me feel so…weird, ya know?"

"You know someday Stacey will have a boyfriend and…"

"Bite your tongue, Q…that will never happen, ever!" he said shocked.

They danced around the other couples a little longer.

"I didn't think you could be any prettier until I saw you today, Quinn…" he said, kissing her softly. "You are the prettiest girl I know."

"Just seeing you in that tux is doing things to me, Sam," she whispered to him as he kissed her. He sighed.

"I think we need to make some rounds and say hi to people, then the cake, then our songs, and then, maybe, just maybe, I'll get you alone in that limo for a couple hours…" he said, smiling.

"Mmmm…sounds good Sam…" she replied, kissing him back. "Why don't you introduce me to our Evans' relatives now?"

"Okay, prepare yourself…" he laughed, taking her hand, trying to find a table of Evans' relatives to introduce her to. As they moved around tables, they heard many _congratulations_, _you two did a great job_, _Sam you have such a pretty bride_, _lovely wedding ceremony_. He spied his grandparents on his dad's side of the family so decided to start there.

"Hi Gramma and Grampa Evans. I'd like you to meet my new wife, Quinn Evans," he said, turning to smile at Quinn, using her married name for the first time. They stood up and hugged Sam and Quinn both.

"I'm Aaron and this is my beautiful bride of nearly 40 years, Amy," Grampa Evans said, putting an arm around Gramma Evans.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it here for the wedding…we've missed you," Sam told them.

"It's so nice to finally meet you both. Sam and I are going to try to get to Tennessee this summer to visit," Quinn said.

"Well, you just let us know when you plan on coming down south and you will just stay with us," Gramma Evans told them.

"Awesome Gramma! Thanks!" Sam said excitedly.

At the same table, Sam introduced Quinn to his dad's sister Mindy and her husband Mike and to his dad's other sister Emily and her husband Spencer and their two small kids, Heather and Cassie. They got the requisite hugs and congrats and made the usual small talk. Quinn had focused in on Cassie, a relatively new baby.

"May I?" she asked Sam's Aunt Emily, asking if she could hold the baby.

"Let me burp her first…don't want any accidents on her gorgeous gown, Quinn," Emily said, expertly burping the infant. Quinn pulled up an extra chair and put the burp cloth over her shoulder just in case and took the baby from Emily.

She rocked her and cooed at her, inhaling that relaxing baby scent. The weight of the baby in her arms reminded her a lot of holding Beth. Sam was catching up with his grandparents, aunts, and uncles but kept an eye on Quinn. _I wonder if she packed her birth control pill for the honeymoon _he thought distractedly.

"You're a natural at that, Quinn!" Emily told her, Mindy agreeing.

"I'm sure there'll be a new Evans' baby on the way soon," Mindy said, smiling at Quinn.

"No, not anytime soon…we have school to finish…" Quinn said, sounding like a broken record. _I want one of these! I want Sam's baby!_ she thought, feeling the infant in her arms squirm. _I oughta just throw those pills down the toilet_.

"Quinn, there's a couple other people I'd like you to meet," he said, breaking her baby reverie.

She gently handed the baby back to Aunt Emily.

"She's beautiful…thank you for letting me hold her," Quinn said, standing up with Sam.

At the next table, he introduced her to his dad's brother Mark and his wife Samantha and their kids Megan and Brian and his dad's other brother Josh and his wife Katy and their daughter Jessica.

"So, our little Sammy is all grown up now?" Uncle Josh said with a _wink wink, nudge nudge_. "You sure gotch yourself a purty one!"

"Uh, well…" Sam started, flustered.

"Well not grown up enough to have booze at his la-di-da affair…" Uncle Mark said, slurring his words a bit. "Which is why we brought our own…" he said, removing a flask from his jacket pocket and spiking his punch and Josh's. To Quinn, these two reminded her of the redneck comedians except they weren't very funny. Their wives looked exasperated by their behavior.

"Okay, well, thanks for making it up here for our wedding…we hope you're enjoying yourselves," Sam had Quinn's arm, trying to gently move her away from that table.

"You save a dance fer me, purty lady!" Quinn overheard one of the uncles say loudly. She smiled back over her shoulder as they moved to a table of Stone relatives, thinking _my dance card is full_.

Grandma Stone took Quinn's hands. "Your vows were lovely, dear. Samuel's were a tad unconventional but that's our Sam! What he said to you, though, was from the heart and that's always best. It was a beautiful service. We're so thrilled we were able to attend." Quinn hugged this new member of her family; she loved the Stones already.

Grampa Stone shook Sam's hand and offered him congratulations. Sam pecked his Grandma Stone on her cheek. Quinn could tell Sam obviously was closer to his Stone relatives.

They moved on and stopped to speak to the ladies from Garrity's, receiving more hugs, Sam getting pecks on his cheek. Quinn's boss and his wife were seated there, as well. She told them the food from the bistro was delicious and all the guests were enjoying it as he shook Sam's hand.

"The flowers were just perfect," Quinn told the ladies from Garrity's. "We can't thank you enough."

"We're just happy to be a part of your big day!" Mrs. Garrity said, laughing. "We'll miss Sam this week. Are you taking a honeymoon?"

"To Cincinnati for a few days before school starts back up," Quinn answered.

"Well, enjoy yourselves," she said with a wink.

They visited with their church acquaintances who were seated with Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste with the other Glee kids at the next table over. There were more hugs and good wishes exchanged.

Mr. Schuester jumped up to shake Sam's hand and hug Quinn. "This is just too neat, guys! I remember running into you at Target before school and Quinn showing us her engagement ring and now here you are _married_!"

"Yes, Quinn, your wedding was _dreamy_," Ms. Pillsbury said, hooking an arm through Mr. Schue's arm. "I remember you two coming in over the summer and telling me you were getting married!"

Sam and Quinn looked at one another, smiling. "You were the first one we told, Ms. Pillsbury," Quinn said quietly, recalling that day that seemed so, so long ago.

"Congratulations you two! You two getting married makes me as happy as two squirrels tugging on a nut!" Coach Beiste said, hugging them both, laughing.

As Sam and Quinn approached the Glee Club table, Puck stood up and extended his hand to Sam. Sam looked at him warily and shook his hand quickly. Not quick enough, though, as Puck pulled him close and whispered to him, "You're right for her, man." Quinn was talking to the girls but noticed the odd exchange between Sam and Puck. Sam just nodded at Puck. The other guys shook Sam's hand, saying congratulations awkwardly.

The girls wanted to see Quinn's wedding band and told her how radiant she had been during the wedding.

"You could just _see _the love between you two," Brittany said.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, so personal and loving between you two," Rachel said. "Maybe someday, Finn and I, well, you know…"

"For once, I have nothing to say but you looked lovely there with Sam; you two make a great couple. There, I said something nice this year. I'm done with being nice," Santana said, laughing and hugging Quinn.

Sam's mom came up to them just then and told them they needed to share their bite of cake. Earlier, they had checked out the cake and were very pleased with it. The four tiers were iced with white fondant and covered with different-sized stars in their wedding colors. The whole thing was covered in edible silver dust. The top layer had been taken off and set aside to be wrapped and frozen. Sam's mom had cut them each a slice to feed to one another as custom dictates. Sam and Quinn had discussed this previously and they decided no smashing cake in each other's face. Of course, once they were up there standing face to face smirking at one another, everything changes, especially as your guests are goading you to cram the cake into each other's face. Quinn put a bite on her fork signifying she was ready to feed it to Sam so he did the same. Quickly, they fed one another and then Quinn dipped her finger in the loose piped on icing and got Sam's nose with it, laughing. He had to reciprocate, of course, getting a little icing on her nose.

They took a plate of cake and some punch and returned to their seats at the wedding party table, wiping off their noses. As they finished their cake, the DJ played _Isn't She Lovely_ so Sam and Quinn decided to seek out Stevie and Stacey and dance with them. After that dance, there was applause as Sam and Quinn finished the dance with Stevie and Stacey all together.

_Lucky_ was the next song played, which meant a lot to Sam and Quinn. They stayed on the floor, dancing slowly and close together, being surrounded by family and friends, but they were in their own world then. This time, her hands were laced behind his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist, moving up and down her back, a lot of kissing, trying to keep it PG but not really succeeding at it. When he felt her tongue push into his mouth, he considered pulling her off to a restroom, locking the door, and taking her there. He realistically knew that was not possible but let his mind wander to what might happen once they got to the hotel in Cincinnati.

As the song ended, the DJ asked for the members of the New Directions to come to the dance floor. Sam and Quinn took their seats as they watched their fellow Glee Club members group together.

Kurt took the microphone and said, "Sam and Quinn, congratulations. You make a lovely couple and I have thoroughly enjoyed helping plan your special day. As our gift to you, we have prepared a little performance…we would be honored if you'd dance for us all."

The instrumental music began and the group began singing _I Swear_. Sam stood and asked Quinn if he could have that dance. _I love this man_ she thought, taking his hand and going to dance.

He pulled her close again and whispered _god I love you so much Q_.

"I love you too Samuel Aaron…_I swear_…" she told him. The lyrics took over and she began quietly singing to him and then he was singing to her and she was ready to find anywhere private to drag him off to.

Sam, Quinn, and the guests applauded New Directions for their performance. They joined Sam and Quinn for a big group hug before sitting back down.

Then, the DJ announced, "We now have two special requests from the bride and groom to one another…" The room quieted as Sam brought a chair out to the floor for Quinn and then took the microphone. He recalled the emotion from that night he sang this to her on the boat after she told him about Beth. He hoped he could convey the same emotion this time and in front of a roomful of people.

He started at the DJ's set-up and began moving toward her slowly.

_When the rain's blowing in your face,_  
><em>And the whole world is on your case,<em>  
><em>I would offer you a warm embrace,<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love.<em>

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
><em>And there is no one to dry your tears,<em>  
><em>I could hold you for a million years,<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love.<em>

He was standing directly in front of her now.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
><em>But I would never do you wrong,<em>  
><em>I've known it from the moment that we met,<em>  
><em>There's no doubt in my mind where you belong.<em>

He put his hand out to her; she took it and began dancing with him, much like the night on the boat. The room was completely silent except for Sam's voice.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue,_  
><em>I'd go crawling down the avenue,<em>  
><em>There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do,<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love.<em>

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea,_  
><em>And down the highway of regret,<em>  
><em>The winds of change are blowing wild and free,<em>  
><em>But you ain't seen nothing like me yet.<em>

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do,_  
><em>Go to the ends of the earth for you,<em>  
><em>Make you happy, make your dreams come true,<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love.<em>

The last verse came out a bit jumbled because the emotion finally got to him and the happy tears started. He was so glad the song went on as an instrumental for a while at the end so he could regain some composure. The song ended and there was quiet clapping, the guests seeming to understand this was a highly emotional moment for them to share.

Quinn took the microphone from Sam, letting him sit down to be serenaded by her, and waited for her music to begin.

_So many nights I'd sit by my window,_  
><em>Waiting for someone to sing me his song,<em>  
><em>So many dreams, I kept deep inside me,<em>  
><em>Alone in the dark but now you've come along…<em>

During the first verse, she circled around him slowly, running a hand over his shoulder, the back of his neck, through his hair, over his other shoulder, until she was face to face with him again.

_And you light up my life,_  
><em>You give me hope,<em>  
><em>To carry on,<em>  
><em>You light up my days and fill my nights with song.<em>

_Rolling at sea, adrift on the water,_  
><em>Could it be finally, I'm turning for home?<em>  
><em>Finally, a chance to say "Hey, I love you,"<em>  
><em>Never again to be all alone…<em>

She took his hand then and pulled him up to dance with her.

_Cause you light up my life,_  
><em>You give me hope,<em>  
><em>To carry on,<em>  
><em>You light up my days and fill my nights with song,<em>

_Cause you, you light up my life,_  
><em>You give me hope to carry on…<em>  
><em>You light up my days and fill my nights with song…<em>

_It can't be wrong when it feels so right,_  
><em>Cause you…you light up my life.<em>

At the end of her song, she choked up a lot like he had. Even though they had practiced their songs with one another a number of times, it was then, finally married, that caused all the emotion to bubble up to the surface.

Again, there was quiet applause as Quinn finished her song, hugging Sam tightly. Her mic was still live and if one listened closely enough they could hear Sam telling her how she had_ the voice of an angel_.

Then, it hit them both at the same time. After her song, it was time for them to head to Cincinnati. At this point, the reception had gone on for a couple hours; it was nearly 7 o'clock. The limo driver had to be back in Cincinnati by 10 p.m. so they could leave Lima no later than 8 p.m.

The DJ was playing dance music until given the cue from Sam to start the recessional music. Sam and Quinn found Sam's mom to check with her that everything they needed had been loaded in the limo. She assured them that all their bags were in the limo. She hugged them both tightly and told them to enjoy their honeymoon. They found Sam's dad and thanked him for all his help. He also hugged them both and told them to call if they needed anything. Then, they sought out Bill and Judy and thanked them again for their gift of the honeymoon. They all hugged one another, and Sam actually felt like he was related to Judy for the first time.

They quickly moved around the room, telling their guests thank you for coming and sharing their special day with them, getting hugs and pecks on the cheek from a lot of people there. When Sam found Blaze, he hugged his friend, saying he was so glad they got to spend a little time together.

"We've got to keep in touch better, dude," Blaze told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…I'll get a Facebook or whatever after the honeymoon…just…you know…about Kourt…" Sam said. Blaze pulled Sam aside since Quinn and Kourtney were talking right next to them.

"Dude…nothing has happened between us…I really do like her though…and you have my word, I'd never hurt her…" Blaze told Sam.

"So, since she caught the bouquet and you caught the garter…maybe I'll be seeing you at a wedding soon?" Sam said, nudging Blaze's shoulder.

"Uh, well…not so sure about that…but, you know, we'll see. Hopefully, I'll see you two this summer," Blaze said, laughing.

"We'll be there, man," Sam said, fist bumping him. "Time for my honeymoon to begin…"

While the guys were talking, Kourtney asked Quinn if she could contact her if she had questions.

"Um, sure, I guess…I'm not sure I'll have any answers though. Do you love Blaze?" Quinn asked her when the boys moved away.

Kourtney glanced over at them. "Yeah, I think I do…thanks for talking to me about stuff."

"It was great meeting you this weekend…hopefully, we'll be in Tennessee this summer and maybe we can double-date!" Quinn said, smiling.

"That'd be great!" Kourtney said, hugging her quickly. "You make such a gorgeous bride, Quinn…perfect for Sammy."

"Thanks…I think so too…I love him so much…" Quinn said, looking at Sam.

Sam took Quinn's hand. "Are you ready to go?"

She looked at him. "I am _so_ ready Sam."

He went to the limo driver to let him know to pull the limo around front and then went to the DJ to tell him to make the announcement that Sam and Quinn were leaving. They waited at their table, holding hands.

"Ladies and gentleman, please make your way to the entrance. Mr. and Mrs. Evans are about to depart for their honeymoon!"

Sam smiled at Quinn. "We made it Q!"

"Just a 2-hour drive, Sam…"

The DJ began the song _All In_ by Lifehouse. They waited for the guests to make their way out to the front walk of the planetarium. Quinn picked up her bouquet and Sam stood up, holding his hand out for her.

"Okay, Q, this is it…" he said, and she instantly remembered how he proposed to her so many months ago right in that building. He started across the empty dance floor in the now empty gallery, and she tugged on his hand, stopping him.

"Sam, _a million times yes_…this is our whole new world…" She kissed him how she had wanted to kiss him all day.

"Oh wow Quinn…yep, our whole new world…it's about to begin…I'm so glad I'm sharing it with you…" He kissed her again.

"We better go…if we want to get to Cincy…" she mumbled, tearing herself away from him reluctantly.

"Um, yeah, okay…here we go…" He took her hand and they went to the lobby. The guests were lined up along the walkway, kind of freezing, but had little jars of bubbles that Kurt had passed out.

"I think these bubbles might freeze in the air," Brittany said to Santana. "That would hurt when they fell and hit Sam and Quinn in the head."

Sam and Quinn hurriedly walked through the two lines of guests and she got in the limo first, scooting over for Sam. They rolled down the window to wave goodbye to their chilly guests, and the limo pulled away from the curb.

Sam rolled up the window and turned to Quinn who was relaxing against the seat. He worked his arms around her and said, "I just want to hold you for awhile…"

"I'd like that Sam…"

They were both asleep before the limo left Lima.

**A/N: I think it goes without saying that I am highly distraught over the news of Fox not picking up Chord Overstreet's contract for Season 3 of Glee. In my not so humble opinion, this is the dumbest move they've made to date. I plan on continuing this story, though, in the depths of my despair.**


	57. Chapter 57

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN**

**SETTING: **Cincinnati

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **Early January 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: So, this is the beginning of Sam and Quinn's honeymoon after being abstinent for a month. I probably don't need to say this but yeah it's M-rated! Enjoy!**

Two hours later, they woke up in Cincinnati at the Downtown Marriott, Quinn's head in Sam's lap, him snoring, his head against the seat.

The motion of the limo stopping and the bright lights woke Sam up. He realized Quinn's head was in his lap; she was sound asleep. She looked adorable to him lying there in her wedding gown, using his thigh as a pillow. He realized they were in front of the hotel; they were going to have check in and get to their room. He was fairly exhausted from the long day. He never considered that the adrenaline rush from the wedding and the energy expended at the reception would result in being flat-out tired by the end of the night.

He hated to do it but gently shook Quinn's shoulder to rouse her. "Quinn," he whispered. "We're here."

She stirred, sitting up a bit and looking at him half asleep. "What?"

He smiled sleepily at her. "The hotel. We're on our honeymoon, Q..."

She sat up fully then, looking out the window. She then looked back at him in shock.

"Did I sleep the entire way here?" she asked him.

"We both did..." he said, trying to stifle a yawn.

They heard the trunk being opened and the driver loading their bags on a luggage cart, then the trunk being closed. After a quick knock on their door, it swung open to allow them to exit. Quinn grabbed her clutch, took the driver's hand, and stepped out into the bright lights of the front of the hotel. Sam followed her, tipping the driver, then the limo was gone.

"Wow, he was like all business," Sam said, pulling the luggage cart up to the doors of the hotel. Quinn took his arm, still sleepy.

At that hour, the lobby was relatively empty save for a few late-night revelers. Seeing Sam and Quinn in their wedding garb, they shouted congratulations and the like. Quinn thought _I probably don't look like a princess now_, thinking of how much a mess her hair probably was, makeup worn off, just generally no energy left at all...maybe enough to get her to their room but that was it.

At the front desk, Quinn signed in as she had made the reservations, under 'Quinn Fabray'. She decided that during the honeymoon she would practice writing her new name and then she thought of all the things that would need to be changed, like her driver's license, social security card, records at school, her bank information. _I'll think of that stuff tomorrow_, feeling a lot like Scarlett O'Hara right then.

The clerk slid two room keys across the counter to her and said _congratulations_. Sam and Quinn smiled and said thanks...like they had a million times that day...and headed off to find the elevators. She looked at the room number again, 1202.

"Ha...looks like we're on the top floor, Sam," she said pushing 12, the highest number in the elevator.

"Cool..." he said, yawning again.

On the twelfth floor, they followed the signs and wound up at a corner room. She unlocked the door and held it open so he could pull in their luggage cart. She shut and locked the door, kicked off her ballerina flats, and collapsed on the big bed. He took off his jacket, kicked off his shoes, emptied his pockets, and collapsed next to her.

"I never expected to be so...wow...tired...at this point..." Sam said, looking over at her, reaching for her hand.

"Me either," she said, turning on her side to face him. "The nap on the way here helped though...I'm waking up a bit..."

He turned to face her. "Really?" He smiled. "I'm sure I could be persuaded to wake up a bit also..."

She put a hand around his neck pulling him over to her, kissing him softly at first. "God Sam...it's been so long..."

Suddenly, Sam was wide awake. "We need to get outta these clothes..."

"Stand up...I'll undress you..." she said quietly.

He stood up at the side of the bed as did she. She started with the vest, then loosened his tie and slid it off from around his neck. She started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his bare skin making goosebumps pop out all over him. She glanced up at him as she got lower and lower, untucking the shirt gently. She finally pushed the shirt back off his shoulders (he always loved how that felt, feeling it land behind him on the floor). He had an undershirt on; she always let him pull that off, exposing his bare chest and belly to her. She couldn't resist then, putting her mouth on him, kissing him down to his belt, sitting on the edge of the bed, him standing between her legs. She undid his belt, pulling it slowly through the loops of his pants and tossing it out of the way. By this time, even if she couldn't feel his erection, it was visible and right in front of her face. She unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped them, pushing them down to the floor, not really expecting what she found.

She glanced up at him. "Black satin boxers, eh?" He smirked.

"Kurt said I had to have new drawers..." They both laughed.

"He told me that too," she said. She started to move the boxers off him.

"Wait...your turn..." He stood her up and turned her around to unzip her dress. His lips found the back of her neck and her shoulders; she loved when he undressed her from behind as he always had his mouth on her in some way. The dress slid down to the floor; she stepped out of it and he draped it over a nearby chair. When he turned back around and saw her, his mouth dropped open.

"Is this like a puzzle of some sort, Q?" he asked her, seeing her standing there in a white laced-up bustier, garters, and stockings. He moved back to her, hesitantly putting his hands on her hips.

She smiled at him. "You like?"

"Mmhmm...I like..." He started unlacing the bustier. He loosened it a bit and pushed it down enough so her breasts popped out the top of it and his mouth was on her fast, teasing her nipples, his mouth on one and his hand on the other, then switching sides, mumbling _god I've missed your boobs_. He inhaled sharply through his nose, kissing her suddenly.

"How do I get your panties off?" he asked deeply.

She moved his hand down to where the garter held the stocking up and unsnapped it. He undid the other side and reached around to the back side of her thighs and unsnapped them there. He worked his hands up to her panties and slowly moved them down. She stepped out of them and he stood up, twirled them around his finger, and let them fly somewhere in the room.

"Sit down..." he said. She sat down in front of him and then he let her pull his boxers down.

She couldn't help the giggle seeing what was underneath the boxers.

"I needed some kind of support down there, Q...it's not funny!" He was smiling though, knowing it looked odd. When he had put those satin boxers on, his junk had swung around everywhere so he had picked up some black bikini briefs to wear under them to hold everything in place. She actually thought it was pretty damn hot since he was so hard at that point he was poking out of the tiny briefs.

She moved the briefs down until they just fell and immediately pulled him to her, taking his cock in her mouth. He arched his back a bit, feeling the moist warmth of her mouth on him, and mumbled _oh fuck Quinn_. He had to push her off him because it had just been too long and he already knew he wasn't going to last any amount of time.

"Scoot back...I'm gonna make love to my new wife..." he said, getting a knee up on the bed as she moved herself back.

"Slow Sam..." she whispered. It had been awhile and as badly as she wanted him she knew he probably shouldn't plow into her right away.

"Are you ready?" he asked, taking his dick and stroking it up and down her slit, finding her very wet. _That is one feeling I will never get used to _he thought, closing his eyes.

He pushed in her very slowly, really just the head of his penis, and pulled back out. She whimpered.

"Uh Quinn..."

She pushed up on her elbows, looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

He knew he wasn't going to last any time thrusting in and out of her, but he really didn't expect to blow his load as soon as dick moved into her. It was close and he stopped it but he just wasn't going to last.

"I'm sorry Q...it's just been so long and you're so tight and uh wet and well I don't think I can hold off at all this time...it's probably just gonna go really fast..."

She sat up more and hugged him. "It's okay, Sam...we'll just have to build up your tolerance again...you know, by doing it _a lot_."

She lay back down, holding onto his elbows, allowing him to move over her, kissing her. His hips moved around, trying to find her entrance. _It's like a heat-seeking missile_ he thought about his dick, finally finding the right spot and pushing in again.

_Slow slow slow just go in slow_ he kept thinking as he pushed in all the way. _Okay, think other stuff...I know the Bengals can make it to the Super Bowl...they have one of the best records in the league and awesome defense and might be able to beat the Chargers but those dudes play dirty and always get the calls but the Titans are right there too and...oh my fucking god I'm coming..._

He lasted about ten thrusts even thinking about football the entire maybe 20 seconds. She could tell he was concentrating on something else the entire time he hovered over her, his face scrunched up in thought, not kissing her, and then it hit him and he shuddered and trembled above her, seeming a little shocked himself that his orgasm hit him so hard and so fast. She really wasn't after a 'happy ending', just wanted to feel the closeness of him and her again.

"God Q...I am so sorry..." he panted above her. _This was not how her honeymoon night was supposed to go_ he thought _I completely ruined it_.

He slowly moved in and out of her until he was too soft to keep doing that and rolled over to lie on his back next to her. He was still breathing heavily, not saying anything else.

"It's okay Samuel...I just wanted _you_...I'm not too concerned with whether or not I have one, okay? Just being _with _you is enough for me..." she said quietly, picking up his hand.

"I ruined it for you, though," he mumbled, his thumb running over her wedding rings.

"Trust me...there'll be lots more times for you to make it up to me," she said, chuckling.

He looked over at her. "That was so hot...you still had the garters and stockings on...and...that thing..." He pulled at one of the lace ties on the bustier.

"I personally liked the black bikini briefs," she giggled, meaning it. He rolled onto his side, unlacing the rest of the bustier.

"You know...it only takes a little while for me to rest up...you know...if you wanted to go again..." he whispered to her.

"Only if I can be on top..." she said.

"Deal..." They shook hands on that, laughing at themselves. "You gotta leave the garters on though."

She acted as if she was considering that. "Hmmmm...you say they're a turn on? Maybe I'll wear them more often..." She rolled up on top of him, her knees alongside his hips, grinding against him, feeling him grow stiff beneath her. She leaned down to him to press their bodies together, kissing him hard.

"God Sam...I love it when you get hard for me..." she whispered into his hair.

"Your pussy's so hot on my cock Quinn...guide me in..." She sat up, taking his dick in her hand and watched herself push him up into her. He watched but as she slid down on him he closed his eyes, taking in that feeling of being in her. His hands found her hips; she loved it when he held her there because she'd hold his wrists and they'd move together.

This time was going a lot better for Sam. He'd got that first one out of his system and now could concentrate on enjoying being with Quinn. And god how he enjoyed it, just laying there letting her take control. Sometimes he'd watch her bounce on him, sometimes he'd close his eyes and just focus on how it felt. From Quinn's vantage point, she could watch Sam's face the entire time and how he'd react to what she did. She liked to feel him respond underneath her, bringing his hips to hers in unison, hearing him moan her name. She loved to watch his belly heave up and down with his breathing, the natural flush that took over his face and ears and chest during their lovemaking. Sometimes she'd even look down between them and watch his penis move in and out of her as much as possible, watching their bodies collide at that very private juncture that only they knew together.

She leaned into him again and started rotating her hips, wanting that friction against her clit. When the circles started, he knew that was it. He could barely stand the twisting on his cock as he moved in and out of her, a totally wicked feeling to him. He started thinking about basketball this time, wondering if the Cavaliers were playing anyone good, like the Miami Heat or Dallas Mavericks. He usually had a vague idea of the sports schedule but right at that moment it wasn't coming to him. The fact that his lower belly was on fire was at the forefront of his mind. Quinn was moving her hips fast on him, her moans going high-pitched.

_God yes Sam...oh fu_...she couldn't even finish her sentence when she climaxed.

_Thank you jesus_ Sam thought, letting the feeling take him over. When she came, everything just got wetter and the friction was almost unbearable to him. He moved her on him, pushing in and out fast, until he came again, pushing more and more riding out his orgasm.

"Quinn, that was so good...oh my god..." he whispered to her, feeling her breasts heave up and down on top of him as she gasped into his hair. _Now that was the proper way to kick off the honeymoon _he thought.

"That was good, Sam...so very good..." she said, finally able to string some words together. "Whose big idea was it to not do it before the wedding?"

She rolled off him, laying beside him again, giggling.

"Uh, well..." he started. "No comment."

She sat up. "I'm going to the bathroom and crashing. What about you?"

"I brought along some biology homework plus Huck Finn, which I still need to finish, and I thought I'd work on those Glee tunes for awhile...oh my god Quinn I'm crashing too!"

"I love you, you goof!" she said, standing up and working the garter belt off, then the stockings. He leaned up on his elbows to watch her.

"That is incredibly sexy, Q..." he muttered.

"I'll tell ya what's sexy and that is that luggage cart sitting in the middle of the room," she laughed, making him smile. He sat up, looking around for boxers or briefs or something to throw on. He located the black briefs, put them on, rearranging his junk since there wasn't very much fabric there to begin with and he really didn't want anything to fall out when he shoved that luggage cart out of their room. He took all their bags off and opened the door, poking his head out first to see if anyone was around. No one was around so he pulled that luggage cart out the door, checking out his new wedding band and how awesome it looked on his ring finger and was totally not paying attention to where the cart was going, running over a toe in the process.

"OOOWWWW...mother effer!" He might have yelled a little, stopping half in and half out of the room to check his toe. The door across the hall opened a couple seconds later; an elderly lady stood there gaping at Sam in his briefs, holding his injured foot up on the opposite knee. _I know my balls are hanging out I know my balls are hanging out _was all he could think besides the throbbing pain in his toe.

"Is everything okay, sir?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine, thank you, just a little, uh, toe mishap..." He had put his leg down and was trying to maneuver that cart the rest of the way out the door.

"Okay, if you insist," she said, shutting her door.

"Dear god, Sam, what happened?" Quinn came out of the bathroom, seeing him pushing that cart out into the hallway in nothing but his briefs. "Were you talking to someone?"

He shut their door and locked it, hobbling over to the bed to examine his toe further. "I ran over my foot with that damn cart, yelled, and the lady across the hall came out while I was hopping around on one foot with my balls hanging out." She held back a laugh, but it was hard.

"Let's look at your toe; it couldn't be that bad," she said. "Were your balls really hanging out?"

He looked at her. "You tell me..." He jumped up and put his hurt foot on the opposite knee like he had done in the doorway.

"Oh, well, yeah, maybe..." She couldn't stop the giggle that time. "I bet you sure gave that lady a show!"

"Ugh...my toe hurts Q..." he whined but was smiling too, thinking of flashing that lady inadvertently.

"Let me look at it for real..." He just realized she had put on his white tuxedo shirt when she came out of the bathroom and had nothing else on. That took his mind off his stupid toe for a couple minutes.

"It's just red, no cuts or blood, probably be bruised tomorrow...how'd you manage to run over your toe?" she asked him. He held up his left hand, spinning his ring around his finger.

"I was checking out my ring..."

"Poor Sam..." she said quietly, kissing him on the cheek. "I'd kiss it to make it all better but no way am I kissing your toe..."

"I'd kiss your toes..." he said, winking.

"Do you think you'll survive? Or do I need to call an ambulance?" she asked him, laughing, getting up to find her bag with a sleep shirt in it.

"Maybe...I'll get back to you on that...what're you doing?"

"Looking for something to sleep in..."

"C'mere..." She stepped over to him. "Just sleep in this..." He pushed the shirt off her shoulders. "I'll sleep in the same thing..." He stood up and pushed his briefs off.

They stood next to the bed in an embrace. "Are you really going to sleep, Q?"

"Your toe has healed, I assume?"

"I think so...enough anyway...the blood is rushing somewhere else now..." he said, nipping at her ear, her neck, pulling her close to him.

"Wow Sam...a third time?" she asked, responding to his kisses.

"Makin' up for lost time baby..."

"I'm ready if you are..." she said, stepping past him to climb onto the bed up to the pillows. The sight of her bare ass crawling away from him about did him in. Before he could stop her, though, she was turned over on her back, legs spread, waiting on him to join her. He climbed up on the bed too, in between her legs, just laying on top of her for a bit, kissing.

"You know, I got some ideas from the guys on new and interesting ways to do it..." he laughed.

"Really? You'll have to share them with me..."

"The one I _really _want to try is upside down, like Spiderman...just saying..." he said, nuzzling her neck, bumping her groin with his now hard again dick.

"Not sure about the logistics of that, Sam, but hey I'm game..." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling him enter her again slowly, moaning as he did so.

"Awww Q...that always feels the best..." he muttered against her skin.

"Mmmmm...yes, I agree..." she whispered, moving with him.

They were quiet from that point on, only moaning or kissing, just enjoying the feel of being with one another again, now as husband and wife. She could tell when he was getting close, his pushing became erratic, his breathing shallow. Sometimes she'd talk dirty to him to push him over the edge but that night she let him go on his own, watching him orgasm into her, whispering _god yes Q_. He grunted through the next few thrusts, then slowed down, until he had slipped out of her but was still pressed against her.

"I can't get enough of you Q..." he whispered.

She kissed his cheek. "You got me for life now, Sam."

He rolled off her, and they slipped easily into their usual spooning position for sleep. Nothing else was said; they had both fallen asleep.


	58. Chapter 58

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT**

**SETTING: **Cincinnati

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **Early January 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: More honeymoon! More M-rated fun! Hope you enjoy! Thanks as always for reading/reviewing. :)**

The next morning, the bright sun of January 2nd woke them up early since neither one had thought to close the drapes in the room before collapsing into sleep. They were both sprawled out on the huge bed. The bed was so big that they had room to spread out and not even be touching each other.

"Ugh, Q...it's like 7:18...want me to close the curtains or do you wanna go eat?" he mumbled.

"Sleep more..." was her answer. He got up slowly, wincing on his sore toe, and pulled the drapes shut, making the room very dark. He crawled back into bed, pulling the comforter over himself.

"So much better..." he mumbled and was nearly asleep again when a thought hit him. "Wait...what time do you take the pill?"

She groaned. "7:30..." She rolled out of bed and found her makeup bag and took it to the bathroom and knocked back the pill, only for a second glancing at the sink where she could easily toss it and Sam would never know.

A couple hours later, hunger hit them and the need to pee so they were both stirring, stretching, and both got up to go to the bathroom.

"Ladies first," Sam told her as she ran that way. _I might pee on the bed but ladies first always_ he thought. She finally came out and he practically ran past her, kind of holding his junk, mainly so it wasn't flopping around and also so he didn't pee all over himself.

"Is that your pee walk Sam?" she asked, giggling.

"Shut up Q..." he said from the bathroom. _He takes forever to pee; his bladder has got to be ginormous _she thought, listening to him relieve himself for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hurry up...I'm starving!" she called from the bed, just to bug him.

He flushed and ran into the bedroom, jumping on the bed with her, pinning her down, making her squeal. "I swear, Quinn, if we weren't two starving beasts I'd take you right here, right now..." He kissed her. "Food comes first right now, though..."

"Fine...I'm starving too..." He grabbed her bag of clothes and his bag and they started pawing through them to find anything that matched to throw on and run downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh! Wear your black bikinis Sam! Those are too hot!" she snickered. He looked at her, wandering to the end of the bed where he'd dropped them last night, and said _okay, _never taking his eyes off her.

"If I wear these, you take them off later..." he said, pulling them up and over his genitals, adjusting things.

"Fine, that's a deal..." she said, watching him put them on. "How's your toe today?"

He looked down at it. "Hurts..." Then he laughed. "Oh my god, I totally flashed that old lady across the hall!"

She laughed too. "Better watch out then...I've seen them balls and she might want a closer look!"

"Oh my god, Q, that tears it!" He pounced on her again, tickling her.

She was howling with laughter, trying to tell him to stop it or else she'd pee all over the place.

"You just went to the bathroom Quinn!" he pinned her arms down, straddling her.

"Small bladder Sam! Not like your humongous one!" she cried, tears running down her cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Fine...I'll let you up this time...next time you won't be so lucky...brush your hair and let's go woman...I am hungry!"

She had been half dressed when he started his tickle frenzy on her, wearing black sweats and her bra. She grabbed one of his Rolling Stones t-shirts and went to the bathroom to do something with her hair.

"What about you, Sam? Does your hair not need to be brushed?"

He appeared behind her, looking in the mirror, running his hands through his hair. "I'm good. Let's go!" He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "You look awesome...let's go!" She pulled her hair back in a headband and came out into the main room. He had on jeans, a plain t-shirt, and a purple hoodie.

"You seriously look like Bieber today...like since he got his hair cut...just your blonder...and married!" she said, giggling.

"Maybe we'll start a trend and him and Selena will get married...I don't even know what I'm saying I'm so hungry..." he said, smiling, grabbing a room key.

In the hallway, the luggage cart was still there so he pushed it down to the elevator, limping due to his sore toe.

"Poor Sam!" Quinn said, linking arms with him. "You know how I said I probably wouldn't be able to walk after this honeymoon? It looks like it might actually be _you_!" She couldn't resist teasing him about his toe.

"You must be suffering from starvation too...because you clearly don't know what you're saying," he said to her as they waited on the elevator. The doors opened and who got off the elevator? The old lady from across the hall.

"Oh sonny! How's your toe today?" she asked him nicely.

"Just fine, ma'am, thank you for asking," he said politely, following Quinn onto the elevator with the luggage cart. The doors shut and Quinn burst into giggles.

"Quinn, if you say one word about my balls..."

She sputtered with laughter. "I wasn't! I was going to say she might want you to come over later in your black briefs to hop on one foot while she checks your..." she glanced down at something, it could've been his balls or his toe, he didn't know. "...toe."

"I honestly do not know what I'm going to do with you," he said, shaking his head. Then, he had a thought. "You've been a very naughty girl, Quinn."

"Oh, really now? Have I?" she said, eying him.

"Yes. You might need to be punished later tonight..." he said, pushing the luggage cart off the elevator in the lobby, dropping it off by the doors.

They wandered around in silence until they found where breakfast was being served. They picked out a few items to eat and sat down.

"Okay, Sam, tell me...what the hell are you talking about?" she asked him, dying to know what he meant by punished and kind of wondering what kind of guy she just married.

He smiled. "Listen, I can't keep secrets from you and you're bound to find out sooner or later so I'm just gonna tell you and hope you're not mad..."

_Holy jesus what has he done?_ she thought. "And this has to do with...?"

"Uh, the bachelor party..."

_Dammit, I knew those dumbasses got him drunk and got a stripper. I'm gonna kill Puck the next time I see him!_ she thought, trying to keep her cool. "Okay, so what happened?"

"Well, there was drinking, but I only drank 2 beers, I swear..."

"Oh, well that's cool. We had a couple wine coolers," she asked, taking a bite of Belgian waffle.

"And there were two strippers..."

She dropped her fork and stared at him. _TWO strippers? Oh what the hell is he about to tell me?_ she thought, biting the inside of her lip to keep from freaking out.

"Nothing happened Q! Well, maybe between them and Puck but it was just harmless, uh, dancing and, well, maybe I spanked one of them..." He ducked because she threw her Belgian waffle at him. "God Quinn! Don't do that here!"

"You _spanked_ one of them, Sam? Meaning your _hand_ touched some girl's _ass_?" She was more than a little shocked. _Where was Kurt during all this?_ she wondered.

_Maybe it wasn't the best idea to come clean with her about the spanking incident_ he thought.

"They made me do it! As soon as I did, I shoved her off me and went to the kitchen and that was it," he tried explaining.

"You shoved her _off_ you? Seriously, Sam, what the hell?" _He just keeps digging a deeper hole_ she thought.

"Like a stupid lap dance...I didn't want them to do it Quinn...I told them _no_ a ton of times...I'm really sorry...I just didn't want you to hear it from 'Cedes or Tina..." He felt sincerely bad now. "All I could think of was you, Quinn, when they were doing that shit...I thought of you and how I'd just been at your house kissing you..."

_Okay, he redeemed himself a little there_ she thought, still glaring at him.

"Can you get me another waffle? And more bacon too," she asked him. He literally jumped up and ran to get her another waffle and bacon.

He set the food down in front of her and sat down in his chair across from her. He picked up her hand she wasn't using to eat with and said, "I'm truly sorry...it was just a little tap." _I think I can get away with that, even if those assholes tell her it was an actual spank I can say they're lying, not me_ he thought.

"So, you said I've been a naughty girl. What exactly does that entail, Samuel?" she asked, knowing exactly what he was getting at now.

"Um..." he smiled and blushed, looking down at his omelet. "I thought maybe, um, well, maybe I could spank you sometime...I'd rather do that to you than some ho."

_I can't believe he's talking about spanking me over breakfast_ she thought, smiling.

"You do remember I have a whip now, right?" she told him. His eyes got huge. "And handcuffs. Sounds like _you've _been a naughty boy..."

Sam took a couple moments to digest what Quinn just said.

"Well, I guess that'll be interesting..." was all he could muster in reply, not sure how he felt about being whipped. _Spanking is one thing but whipping? Hmmm…handcuffs…this is just getting weird _he thought.

She smirked at him. _Now he's all worried_ she thought _maybe I'd rather use the handcuffs on him though, teach him a lesson for spanking a stripper_.

"Finish your breakfast...we need to return your tux..." she said, taking a bite of bacon.

They finished up their breakfasts with no more talk of spanking or whipping but rather of their wedding and reception and things they had noticed that maybe the other one hadn't. He told her how Mercedes came down that aisle like she owned it and blew a kiss to Tommy. She told him how all her sexy underwear had been lying out in the nursery when both their moms had been in there. He told her how when he watched her come down the aisle it was like she floated toward him, like he was dreaming. She told him that it was like they were the only two there at the altar when going through the ceremony; everything and everyone else was just blocked out of her mind, only he was there with her.

At some point, they had to get his tux together and return it to the Cincinnati store, so they went back to their room to piece it altogether, make sure he didn't leave anything in the pockets. Quinn found his vows, written in his handwriting, kind of scrunched up from being shoved in and out of his pants pocket, so she slipped that in her purse to keep.

He was gathering all the parts of his suit from wherever they had landed the night before and told her, "Someday, I'd like to own a tux, just one of my own. I looked so damn fly yesterday in this."

"You did, Sam...the most handsome man I've ever seen," she agreed. He loved it when she called him a man.

They hung his tux up and grabbed the shoes. "Do you know where this place is?" she asked him.

"No, I thought you did," he answered.

She pulled her laptop out of her bag and fired it up.

"You brought your computer?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, for situations like this," she laughed. She looked up the shop and how to get there, which as it turned out was downtown, just a few blocks over from the hotel but on the other side of the Ohio River.

He grabbed the car keys and his tux that was now back in its bag. "So, what're we doing after dropping off the tux?"

"I dunno...what do you want to do?" she asked. They got in the car, Sam driving, and started off trying to find the tux shop.

"Okay, turn right out of the parking lot..." she said.

"I can't...it's a one-way..." he replied, looking both ways.

"Go left then...we'll just have to go around a block or something..."

"What's the name of the street it's on?" he asked.

"Ummm...Plum Street...we need to get over the river to the other side first of all..." she said.

"Holy wow...all these streets are one-way going the wrong way...ugh!"

"Once you get over the bridge, Plum Street is just a couple blocks off the main road," she told him.

He finally got turned around and on the bridge to cross to the north side of the Ohio River.

"Oh my god, Q, there are no exits!" he said, getting flustered.

"Just keep driving...there's gotta be somewhere to get off!"

He took the first exit they came upon and pulled into a gas station.

"Okay, how do we get to Plum Street now?" he asked her.

"I have no clue. Let's just ask inside the gas station..." she said.

The attendant in the gas station said they were close just a couple blocks north of where they needed to be. "Just take Elm south about 3 blocks and hang a right...can't miss it," he told them. "Elm is that main road there, turn right out of here and go 3 blocks and turn right...I can't remember the name of those side streets but any of them will take you over to Plum," he continued when Sam and Quinn just stood there staring at him blankly.

They thanked the guy and got back in the car. They actually made it over to Plum Street but didn't see any tux shop.

"This is not going very well, Quinn," he said. She had thankfully jotted down the phone number of the shop before leaving the hotel room _just in case_ and pulled her phone out and called them.

She hung up after talking to them and said the shop was now located at Newport on the Levee.

"What the what?" he said, confused.

"We need to go back across the river..."

"Oh my god..." he said, still driving around aimlessly.

"No, he gave me directions...get on 71 east, to 471 south, which will go over the river and then we'll be in Newport and just follow the signs to Newport on the Levee," she explained to him.

"What the hell is Newport on the...what?" he asked, looking for signs for 71 east or west or anywhere.

"I guess like a mall," she replied, also looking for signs to the highway. "There's 71! Take the next right."

He did and found 71 east, then 471 south, and headed back over the river. They started seeing signs for Newport on the Levee and finally found it and pulled into the parking garage.

Once he had parked the car, he breathed a huge sigh of relief. "That was intense, Q."

She touched his arm. "You did it, though...you got us here."

"Yeah, I was about ready to have you call us a taxi," he mumbled. "Okay, let's return this tux and see what's going on here."

They found the tux shop and turned his tuxedo in. Walking out of the store hand in hand, she told him she'd never forget how he looked in that tux. He smiled and slung an arm around her shoulders. They wandered around the mall for a bit, not seeing anything of interest to them.

There was a movie theater, so Sam suggested they catch a movie since they never had a lot of time or money at home to go to the movies.

"Sounds fun, Sam...which movie?" There were only a couple getting ready to start at that time, and she already knew what he was interested in, a Batman flick, something like Joker's Revenge or Revenge of the Joker.

"Can we..." he started, all smiles.

"Yes, get us two tickets for the Batman movie," she said, waiting for his fist pump and _yes_. That happened and he stepped up to the ticket window to buy their tickets.

"I'm gonna get a small popcorn and water...you want anything?" he asked her.

"Make it a medium popcorn and another water...we can just share the popcorn, right?"

"Yeah, sure..." He got their snacks and they found the theater. It was actually pretty empty in there since it was a matinee and right after a holiday. _People probably had to go back to work or just don't like Batman_ she thought.

They found a couple seats and started watching the previews of upcoming movies, nibbling on their popcorn. The movie finally started and he set the popcorn and their waters in the seat next to him and scooted down in his seat to relax and focus on the movie, his arm around her shoulders. She had turned in her seat to face him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Quinn kind of tuned most of the movie out until some scene where Batman was making out with Catwoman (maybe? she really wasn't sure...they were just about getting it on though). She glanced at Sam; his eyes were glued to the screen; he was a little slackjawed too with a slight smile curving his lips. She turned her face toward his neck and ran her tongue all the way up his neck to his ear and then nibbled at his ear, whispering _that was hot_. All she could think of was him wearing those black briefs under his jeans and now she wanted her hand inside them.

"Mmmhmmm..." he mumbled back, still watching the screen.

_You're hot_ she mumbled in his ear, running her hand over his chest down to the zipper on his hoodie, tugging it down slowly.

"Uh Quinn..." _That got his attention!_ she thought. "What're you doing?" he whispered, looking around at the three other people in the theater, all sitting a few rows ahead of them.

"I'm making out with you..." she whispered, running her hand up his t-shirt, watching him swallow and close his eyes after nervously glancing around.

She moved her hand down to the front of his jeans, finding him half hard.

"Ah, what do we have here?" she said, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, reaching inside.

"God no Quinn..."

"God yes Sam..."

She rubbed her palm up and down his cock slowly, making him fully erect.

_Kiss me sexy Sam_ she whispered.

He turned to her immediately, not focusing on the movie at all now, and met her open lips with his, pushing his tongue at her. She let him kiss her like that, still rubbing him over his briefs, wondering how long he could take it. Finally, she felt his hand move her hand inside his briefs and he lifted his hips to her hand to start the friction he needed.

_Oh fuck yes_ he mumbled, hooking a thumb in the briefs to hold them away from her hand pumping his cock. Her hand was moving on him pretty quickly, causing some red-hot dry friction...he needed lube though. Finally, the pre-come leaked out (_thank you god_ he thought). She was moaning in his ear, kissing on him, and when he felt the wetness he turned to her and muttered _faster faster Q faster_ and met her in a hard kiss. She squeezed him tighter while moving her hand up and down his shaft, what loose skin he had was rolling up and down over the sensitive ridge of the head of his cock and he found that using the other fingers of his hand holding his briefs down he could fondle his balls at the same time. He felt things get wetter between her hand and his dick so more pre-come must've leaked and with that he knew he was close to going over the edge.

He pulled away from their kissing and whispered _I'm so close Q_ and then looked down, wanting to watch himself explode in her hand. He thrust a couple times at the end and then watched the come shoot out of his penis up onto his shirt a few times before just spilling over onto Quinn's hand. He had to bite down on his lip through the entire orgasm afraid of drawing attention to what was going on between them. He finally allowed himself to close his eyes and exhale, gently moving his hips up and down into her hand. She had watched too, always fascinated by his orgasms.

"Ummm..." she mumbled, holding up her hand covered in his jizz, his penis still sticking straight up in the air.

"Oh god," he said, a little mortified. He yanked up his briefs and jeans and hopped up to go get napkins, trying to adjust his dick so no one would notice the hard-on he still had, zipping up his hoodie over his t-shirt that he just jizzed all over.

He brought her napkins quickly, which she used to clean up. "I'll probably, you know, wash my hands..." she said.

"Oh yeah, that's cool. Well, that was a first!" he said, smiling, settling back in to watch the rest of the movie.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it...wasn't sure I could tear your attention away from Batman long enough to get the job done," she giggled.

She let him watch the rest of the movie in peace and then they decided to grab some lunch and head back to the hotel. "Maybe we can go for a swim?" she suggested.

"That'd be nice," he said.

They found a restaurant in the mall and had a nice leisurely lunch, talking about school starting again, preparing for college, going to Louisville with the Glee Club at the end of January, just being married in general, how things might change or stay the same.

He somehow managed to find their hotel; he had a much easier time since he was on the same side of the river. There, they changed into swim gear and went to find the pool. The hotel actually seemed kind of deserted since it was right after the holidays so Sam and Quinn enjoyed the pool to themselves. The pool was surrounded by windows and since it got dark earlier in the wintertime the lights of Cincinnati were twinkling through the condensation and then they realized it was snowing.

"It's awesome to be in this warm pool watching it snow," he said, floating around on his back. She was swimming lazily up and down the length of the pool just to work out her muscles (which were stiff from the epic lovemaking the night before). She muttered something in reply, some sound to agree with him, enjoying the relaxing effects also.

"Remember Fourth of July? At Tina's pool?" he said suddenly, dropping his body down into the water, swimming alongside her, smiling at her goofily, wiggling his eyebrows.

She looked back at him, instantly reading his mind. "Don't you even dare think about that, Samuel Evans!"

"What do you think I'm thinking?" he asked her, pulling her into a hug, hoping she'd wrap her legs around his waist.

"Oh, I know! There are cameras in here Sam," she said, pointing to the corners of the room. "And besides, I thought you didn't like doing _that _in public pools."

"Oh yeah, cameras...kinky..." he laughed. "We are just all alone...it was just an idea..."

"I will, however, take a sauna with you, if you want," she said, wiggling out of his grasp and swimming over to a ladder to get out of the pool. _Hmmm sauna sex...different...hot...what the hell _he thought, following her out of the pool.

She wrapped a towel around her bikini and he grabbed a towel and they went to the sauna.

"This door doesn't lock, Q..." he said when they went inside.

"Oh...well, I guess it'll be a quickie sauna," she said, smiling.

Sam sat down, draping the towel over his lap and started stroking himself.

"Really Sam?" she asked, trying to act annoyed but actually getting turned on watching him handle himself.

"What? I was already horny...might as well get this party started...uunnhhh..." he dropped his head back and closed his eyes when something felt particularly good. He opened his eyes a little, looking at her. "Come sit on my lap Q..."

She bit her lip. She added some water to the hot coals in there creating a lot more steam and then went to stand in front of him, dropping her bikini bottoms to the floor.

"Yeah, Quinn, I'm ready for ya..." he moved the towel off his lap and moved his swim trunks down to his knees, his cock hard and flushed in his hand. She turned around and backed down on him, letting him guide himself into her. They were both already covered in sweat as they started moving together. He moved a hand around to her vagina, finding her clit.

"Gotta go fast Sam..." she said breathlessly, loving how his hand and penis felt moving together with her body. She leaned forward and braced herself on his knees as he was pumping into her fast then. She realized if she opened her eyes she could watch a little bit of what was going on there down there. He slipped out of her then accidentally and his cock slid up between her legs. It was red and shiny from her juices; she lifted up a bit so he could push back in. Then, she watched his balls and the muscles in his thighs, his hair in that region sweaty and dark, his scrotum dark pink and contracting as he got closer to his orgasm.

"Are you watching Q?" he sputtered out above her in between moans. She nodded and reached down between them to massage his balls a bit.

"Ahhhhh...it's fucking sexy, right?" he mumbled. "Shit Q...oh fuck..." He jammed himself up into her, coming hard, pulling her hips down to him and holding her there, moaning when he pulled back and pushed back in.

She had moved her hand to herself, always finding his orgasms a turn on. "I'm close Sam...keep pushing..." It didn't take too much longer and she was writhing on top of him, throwing her body back against his, gasping for breath. They moved together until Sam kind of dropped out of her. She was just reaching for her bottoms when they heard voices in the hall.

"Oh my god!" she said, scrambling to get the bottoms on. He had his trunks pulled up fast and threw the towel over her lap as she sat down quickly next to him, still wriggling them up over her hips as the door to the sauna opened.

"Oh! We didn't know it was occupied!" The older gentleman said.

"We were just headed back to the pool," Sam said quickly, grabbing Quinn's hand. As they stepped aside to let the older couple in, they realized it was the lady from across the hall. Sam just wanted to die.

"Well, I know you sonny! The one who hurt his toe! Is it any better now?" she said, looking down at his feet.

"All healed up ma'am! Thanks for asking!" He rushed Quinn out of the sauna, knowing she was going to laugh. They ran back to the pool and jumped in, the water cool against their hot skin.

He pulled Quinn close to him, both of them laughing.

"Damn Sam, she about saw your nut sack _again_!" Quinn said, kissing him in between laughs.

"God Q...shut up!" he said, laughing. "I had totally forgotten about my toe, too. Now it hurts again." He made his 'I'm in pain' face.

"I'll give you something that'll hurt for real, Sam Evans!"

"I'm fine. Toe's good. Don't hurt me..." he said, hugging her tight. "God, I love you..." He started kissing her to make up for the no kissing in the sauna.

"What sounds good for supper tonight, Sam? Wanna go out?" she asked, kissing him back.

"Sure, let's go take a shower and find somewhere new..." he said, letting her swim to a ladder. He pushed up on the side of the pool, losing the back of his trunks just as she looked over at him.

"Sam…your butt…" she said, giggling.

"I know, I know…"

Back in their room, they stripped out of their swimwear and hopped in the shower together, enjoying the relaxing nature of lathering each other up silently, the intimacy of sharing that closeness, with only the occasional murmur or lips on skin. They had seen a fancy restaurant in the hotel so decided to just go there instead of driving anywhere. Out of the shower, they put on dressier clothes for dining out, Quinn in a dress and Sam in his usual black suit and tie (_just in case it's a jacket and tie kinda place_ he told her, really just wanting to look good on her arm as her new husband).

They walked down to the lobby, and he was so proud to have Quinn's arm wrapped through his. She looked stunning in a deep green dress that swung around her legs just below the knees and she wore heels and he thinks maybe the garters and hose, her hair was shiny and down around her shoulders, and she was wearing all her new wedding jewelry plus the promise ring still. He looked at her outside the restaurant and fell in love with her all over again.

The maitre d' must've sensed something between them, noticing her left hand hooked around his elbow and her new rings shining, because he sat them at a table overlooking the Ohio River with all the city lights shining on the other side.

"Wow...this is fancy, Q," he whispered to her, looking around at the other patrons, dressed equally as nice as them, sipping wine and cocktails. They decided on pink lemonade and she got shrimp cocktail as an appetizer and he got French onion soup.

"So, are you enjoying your honeymoon so far, Mrs. Evans?" he asked her, smiling. "I've got a pink drink," he mumbled to himself, chuckling.

"Very much so, Mr. Evans," she said, giggling.

"I love to hear you giggle," he told her, which kind of slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. "It's the sweetest sound in the world to me." Then, she blushed.

Their appetizers came out, so they shared each other's. They both splurged and ordered filet mignon since they hardly ever ate steak anywhere.

"So Sam, have you thought about what classes you're going to sign up for?" she asked him, meaning college in the fall.

"Not really...just the freshman stuff, I guess. Maybe business classes," he said, offhandedly.

"Business classes, really?" she asked him, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be cool to like own my own business, you know, be my own boss," he told her, doing some weird hand gesture that he'd seen them do on pro wrestling.

"Calm down there, rock star," she said, laughing. "I think that's a great idea, Sam. I'm sure you'd be successful at it. What kind of business?"

"I dunno...haven't thought that far ahead yet," he said, kind of laughing. "What about you? What classes are you going to take?"

"It just depends on the money situation if I sign up for any classes," she said, looking down at her steak.

"We'll figure something out, Q...we'll get you through school so you can make us millions," he said, reaching over for her hand, smiling at her.

"You'll be the millionaire first, Sam," she said.

"We'll make millions together, okay?"

"Sure...it'll find a way to work itself out, right?" she asked him.

"Yep..." He squeezed her hand.

The dessert cart came around so they treated themselves to a banana split concoction with a root beer float on the side.

After they polished that off, Quinn told him he needed to go get one of the luggage carts.

He looked at her quizzically. "Uh, why?"

"To roll my fat ass up to the room, silly!" she said, laughing.

"Oh my god Q...you totally do not have a fat ass, thank you very much. It's actually pretty much perfect..."

"Why thank you..." she started.

"And I plan on spanking it tonight..." he interrupted, winking at her.

"Oh dear god, Sam, you did not just say that in this fancy restaurant!"

He smiled at her, not saying anything else as the bill arrived.

"Holy cow, Q...guess how much?" he said, changing the conversation.

"Mmmm, I dunno...$50?"

"Haha...we wish...$75.54," he told her. Her mouth dropped open. They had never spent that much on a meal ever.

"Is that with the tip?" she asked.

"Uh...no...I need a calculator..." he mumbled. "Hey wait, my phone has a tip calculator thingy..." He pulled his phone out and messed around for a bit and then looked up at her, new shock spreading across his face. "A 20% tip is like $15! That'd make the entire bill around $90! Oh my god."

"Don't freak out Samuel...we have the money...it's not like we eat out like this every day, you know," she said, trying to calm him down as he was getting fidgety.

"Okay...but let's check the balance on your account when we leave here to make sure we don't run out of money," he said.

"Fine...where's that luggage cart?" she said, laughing.

In the lobby, they found the bank of ATM machines and thankfully there was a Key Bank one there, which was where Quinn's account was at. She popped her card in and entered the PIN number and chose checking account balance. Sam was poking her in the ribs the entire time she did all that so while they were waiting on the slip of paper from the machine she started in on him, more tickling him though.

"Crap Q...stop! I'm gonna pee my pants right here!" he said, trying to turn away from her and doubling himself over.

"Just getting you back for what you did to me earlier!" she told him, turning back to the ATM.

"Naughty girl, Quinn," he said, finally feeling safe to stand next to her.

"This can't be right," she said, serious all of a sudden and staring at the ATM slip of paper.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, trying to look at it.

"The balance. There has got to be some mistake," she said, handing it to him.

He looked at it and said, "You need to call your mom."

They headed back to their room, and Quinn called her mother.

She closed her phone. "Ugh...no answer...didn't even go to voicemail."

"So, what do you think happened?" he asked her.

"Maybe an extra number got added in there? I have no idea," she replied, looking at the paper again. Her checking account balance was $14,982.76.

"I guess we know we're not going to run out of money, then," he said, lying back on the bed.

She lay back on the bed next to him, taking his hand, lost in thought.

"Wait a minute..." she sat up, looking at him. "My _dad _puts money in my account every month because of the divorce agreement or whatever. My mom never told me how much, though."

"So, some of that is what you make at the bistro, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but it couldn't be that much...that's insane," she said.

He sat up and went to the table in the room and picked up a notepad and pen.

"Okay, you earned what over the summer?" he asked her.

"I dunno…maybe about $800 a month…June, July, and August. Only $400 a month in September, October, November, and December," she told him, letting him add that up.

"So…maybe $4,000 is yours. That leaves like 10 freakin' grand, Q…" he said.

"That just can't be right, though. You saw what he looked like when he came to the house…where would he be getting that kind of money?" Quinn asked, thinking.

"We'll just have to talk to your mom when we get back and see what's going on," he said, crawling up to her on the bed.

"So…about your punishment…" he started, nuzzling up to her neck. "You have been a very naughty young lady…"

"You think so?" she whispered back. She moaned a little when his hand ran up her thigh, pushing her dress up, running his hand over her garters. She let her eyes slip closed. "What are you going to do to punish me?"

"Nothing much…maybe a little spanking…" he mumbled against her ear, moving down to suck a hickey on her neck.

"Oh Sam…" she sat up a bit. "Take this dress off me…" She turned her back to him and let him unbutton the back of it, a row of buttons all the way to her waist. He pulled up the skirt of her dress, and she helped him pull it over her head, mussing her hair. He tossed the dress behind him, keeping his eyes on her. He unsnapped the garters and started working her panties off her.

He moved up over her, still fully dressed. "Wanna try something different Q?"

"What do ya have in mind, Sam?" she whispered, writhing under him.

"How about trying it doggy style?" he mumbled, grinding against her. He sat up on his knees, looking down at her, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Keep your clothes on Sam…" she moaned.

He undid his belt and then undid his pants, pushing them down.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Flip over, like on all fours…" he said. He saw some hesitation and said, "Quinn, we don't have to if you feel weird about it…"

"I just wasn't thinking…so, just to be clear, you're going in the usual place, right? Not the other place…back there….right?" _That's why she hesitated _he thought.

"God no Quinn…yeah, the usual place…I would never, uh, go in the other place without your, uh, knowledge," he told her.

"Okay, I trust you Sam…" she said, flipping over onto her stomach, pulling a pillow under her forearms and pushing up on her knees in front of him.

He wasn't quite prepared for the sight of Quinn's ass pushing up to him. He had been stroking himself to get ready; however, had he known what that sight would do for him he never would've had to touch himself.

He took her hips and moved her back to him a little, then used his cock to slide up and down her slit. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly, gripping her hips as he did. The feeling to him was like when they spooned, the weird backward feeling, and he started rocking against her, getting lost in that feeling. He heard her moan, breaking him out of his trance, and leaned forward over her to kiss her neck, whatever he could reach with his lips.

"Q, this feels fucking great…" he muttered, moving back to his knees, holding her hips and watching himself move in and out of her.

"Spank me Sam…" she barely whispered it but he heard her.

"God Quinn…" he kept rocking but faster.

"Now Sam!" she kind of yelled.

"Awww fuck…" He smacked her on the ass, not nearly as hard as he had done the stripper though. She moaned a little when he did, finding the sting an interesting contrast to what was going on in other places. Plus, his tie was brushing her back and his balls banging into her vagina. All of it together was pushing her close to her climax.

He found that that was a huge turn on and pushed him close to his orgasm.

"Again Sam!" _Holy shit she wants me to do it again? _he thought, his mind racing.

"Ohhh Q….god…" The orgasm was racing through him so he spanked her once more as he came.

He collapsed over her, moving fast in and out of her, sucking another hickey on her neck. He realized she was trembling under him, moaning his name, and then he felt the contractions around his cock.

"Did that make you come Q?" he whispered into her ear, slowing down his movement.

"_Yessss_…" she whispered, breathing heavily.

He pushed back up to his knees, checking her butt to make sure there was no hand prints. He backed out of her slowly, hearing her groan and roll over on her back. He collapsed on his back next to her, reaching for her hand.

"What did you think Q?" he asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No…it just stung a little…"

"I feel strange with all my clothes on…" he said, chuckling.

"It was hot…I could feel your tie on my back…sexy!"

"I gotta ask…we haven't used one condom since we've been here…should I get them out?" he asked.

"You brought the condoms?"

"Yeah, I packed 'em when my dad and I were moving your bedroom stuff to the man cave."

"Oh…well, I suppose we should…just to be careful…" she mumbled.

"Thanks for trying that tonight…" he whispered.

"We can add it to the list of fun positions…" she said, laughing.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm gonna get out of these clothes and get some sleep…how 'bout you?"

"Yeah…it's been a long day…I love you, Sam Evans…"

"I love you too, Quinn Evans," he whispered to her.


	59. Chapter 59

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE**

**SETTING: **Cincinnati

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **Early January 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: I try to write this as realistically as possible so don't get freaked out by what happens first in this chapter. I just picture Sam being horrifically embarrassed that he has bodily functions, okay? Also, still on their honeymoon so more M-rated sexytimes abound! Enjoy!**

Quinn woke up the morning of Tuesday and reached over to Sam's side of the bed, not feeling his sleeping body. She opened her eyes but didn't see him. She listened in the room but didn't hear him. Slowly, she sat up and looked at the time, 7:45. _Crap, I gotta take that pill _she thought, rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. She took her pill, peed, and went back to the bed. She must've drifted back to sleep because the sound of Sam unlocking the door woke her back up. She glanced at the time, now 8, so she hadn't been out too long.

"Hey Sammy…where were ya?" she asked him, sleepily.

"Good morning…uh, in the lobby…" he said.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, the newspaper actually, sports section…" He tried to change the conversation. "So did you take the pill?"

"Yeah about 15 minutes ago…why were you in the lobby?"

_So many questions…why couldn't she be a heavy sleeper?_ he thought.

"Uh, well, I wanted to get this newspaper..." _How am I supposed to tell her I went down there to drop a deuce? Lie, lie, lie _he thought.

"You never read the newspaper..." she said.

"And, uh, I grabbed a little breakfast since, you know, I was starving..." _Keep lying, she might buy it._

"You got breakfast but didn't wake me up to go with you?" _Oh dear god, this is just getting worse._

"Jeez Q...don't make me say it..." he finally said, rolling his eyes.

"Say what? I'm lost Sam..."

He sighed and sat down at the table in the room. "I went down there to, you know, go to the bathroom."

She kind of laughed. "We have a bathroom here, Sam. There's no need to go down 12 stories to potty."

"Sometimes there is and I'm just gonna leave it at that. I did find this newspaper though..."

She interrupted him, laughing. "God Sam! Do you think I don't poop?"

_Well, now I just want to crawl in a hole and die_ he thought.

"You're all dainty and ladylike; I don't even consider you doing something like that," he mumbled.

"Newsflash Sammy! We all do it so get used to it, especially if you're gonna be married to me!" she said, laughing. _Poor Sam_ she thought watching him squirm _I guess this is one thing we hadn't counted on._

He didn't say anything, just sat there looking at his newspaper blushing, so she went on, changing the subject, "What did you find in the newspaper, Sam?"

"Um, well, maybe something we could do tonight if you're interested," he said, flipping the pages of the section, folding it over, and joining her on the bed to show her.

It was an advertisement for a football game that night, the Cincinnati Bengals versus the Pittsburgh Steelers, the Bengals last home game of the season.

"Have you ever been to like a pro game?" he asked her.

"No...a Reds game a time or two but never football," she said.

"I thought we could get cheap seats in the nosebleed section...the NFL games are a lot of fun to go to in person," he told her. "In Tennessee, I went to a few Titans' games but haven't been to one since moving to Ohio."

She smiled at him. "This sounds like a great idea, Sam! I'd love to go. Right now, I need breakfast though..."

"Yeah, me too. I actually didn't eat earlier," he said, smiling.

After breakfast, they returned to their room. Quinn was flipping through a brochure of what to do in Cincinnati and Sam was flipping channels on the TV (the first time the thing had been turned on since they'd been there).

"There is nothing good on daytime TV, Quinn," he said, mainly to himself.

She 'mmhmm'd' him, still looking at the brochure. After a little bit, she said, "I have an idea of what to do tomorrow."

"Cool...what?" he said, rolling toward her, finding her way more interesting than the TV. Even Sports Center on ESPN was boring him.

"You know that Newport place we were at yesterday?"

"Yeah..."

"They apparently have a pretty neat aquarium there...sounds kinda fun..." she said, smiling at him.

"Great idea...let's do it..." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to her, kissing him hard on the mouth. "Yeah...let's do it..."

_This is so much better than daytime TV_ he thought.

It was kind of bright in the room since it was mid morning, and Sam had an idea (he always had an idea when it came to sex).

"Hang on a sec," he said, extricating himself from her grasp and running to the bathroom. He came back to her holding a hand mirror.

"You wanna watch?" he asked her, sliding back onto the bed.

"Ohhhh yeah...I wanna see you go in me..." she mumbled as he leaned over her, kissing her, moving his hips against hers, still fully clothed. They made out for a while, getting fully aroused, and then started stripping off their clothes. Once completely naked, he sat up on his knees and was about to take his cock and run it up and down her vagina, his new favorite way to see if she was ready for him, when she said she wanted to see him do that. He held the mirror up and moved his dick against her, biting his lip. She could see him gripping his cock, moving the head of it from her entrance up to her clit and back down again. In a way, it was odd to see herself so exposed to him but in another way very erotic.

"Mmmm...you ready?" he asked her. He was very ready.

"Yeah...I wanna see..." she mumbled, looking at the mirror. This was going to be tricky, holding the mirror and guiding himself in. The tip of his dick disappeared inside her, and he heard her gasp. He glanced up at her, watching her reaction, one pretty much of amazement. He pulled back out and slowly pushed back in again, this time a little more because he needed to. He looked at her again and her eyes were glued to that mirror.

"All the way in this time Sammy..." she whispered, not even looking at him. The sight of his member sliding effortlessly into her had literally captivated her, never having seen it from his perspective. Her lady parts were swollen, his cock was rock-hard, everything was wet and shiny. He groaned when he pushed all the way in and all she could see then were their pubes all smashed up together.

"God you feel so good..." he dropped the mirror and leaned over her, kissing her on the mouth, then down to her breasts, pumping in and out of her quickly, highly turned on by watching her watch them connect.

"T-that was s-so s-sexy S-sam..." she muttered, her words coming out broken up because he was moving so fast against her.

"I know...god...it's making me come Q..."

"Yeah Sam...uunnfff...I'm...coming...too...ohhhhhhhh..." Hearing her and then feeling her climax around him sent Sam into orbit.

"Yes Quinn yes...yes..." he hissed next to her ear as he came. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back to his hips and up his belly to his chest as he came down from his orgasm.

"Holy cow, Q, that was intense..." he muttered. He knew they'd most likely be doing it a lot on their honeymoon and it might actually become a little run-of-the-mill but that was their (he had to count to himself) sixth time doing it (in two days, no less) and it felt pretty much like the first time.

"The mirror was a great idea, Sam..." she whispered back, still panting a little.

"Yeah...and doing it in the daytime..." he laughed, pulling out of her slowly, hearing that tiny mewl she always made when he slid out. Over time, he had learned to do that slowly and after both of them had came down from their orgasmic highs, unless it was a situation where they had to finish quickly.

"Wanna go swim before lunch?" she asked him.

"Sure...I think I'm gonna work out a little and then meet ya in the pool, okay?"

"Cool...I might even get in the hot tub...relax some of these muscles I've been using the past couple days..." she said, trying to be sexy.

"I've gotta keep these muscles lookin' good for m'lady," he said, striking a pose in his swim trunks, then pulling his sweats up over them. Quinn was putting on her bikini, wrapping a beach towel around her under her arms. He grabbed his towel and the room key and put on his tennis shoes. _I'm not dropping a weight on my sore toe _he thought.

Downstairs, he worked out for a half-hour while she swam. He found her in the hot tub when he went to the pool and stripped down to his trunks and got in with her, ahhing when the jetting hot water started loosening up his muscles.

"This jet on my lower back feels like a massage," he practically moaned, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back a little.

"I know...it feels great, doesn't it?" she said quietly.

"Mmhmm..." After a bit, he scooted over next to her, kind of facing her, nipping at her ear.

"You know...I owe you for the movie theater yesterday..." he whispered.

"Sam...the cameras..." she muttered.

"They can't see this..." he ran a finger from the middle of her breasts down to the top of her bikini bottoms. He moved his hand down between her legs.

"Please let me..." he whispered against her skin, his breath sending shivers throughout her body. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip.

"Do it Sam..." she mumbled, draping her leg over his, still under the bubbly water. He had put an arm around her shoulders and at her command moved his hand that was under water to inside her bottoms. He kept his mouth and lips close to her ear, neck, cheek, and shoulder, mumbling things to her as he moved a finger along the outside of her vagina.

"I love touching you there, Q...you're perfect..." He moved his finger over her clit and she shuddered.

"God you're so hot...hotter than this water...mmm...you're hard for me Quinn," he mumbled to her, moaning, moving his finger faster over her.

"I wanna make you come..." he whispered, moving his finger down to her entrance and back up again. Her hips were responding to his touch, bucking up to his hand.

"Yeah Sam...so close..." she mumbled, eyes closed.

He had been watching her and had his hips turned toward her and somehow managed to rub his cock against her hip the whole time and unfortunately he had the feeling she wasn't the only one going to have an orgasm in the hot tub.

"Come for me Q...uh uh...oh shit...I'm coming too..." he bucked against her hip, feeling himself explode in his trunks. _Damn, this was supposed to be about her_ he thought _it's true, I can't control myself around her._

She felt the heat against her hip when he came; she knew he had been rocking up against her and wondered if that would happen since the whole situation was highly charged. When she felt him lose control and felt his open lips against her shoulder as his breathing increased, she fell over the edge.

"Samsamsam..." and then she tried to curl herself into him when her orgasm hit, biting down on his shoulder to keep from getting too loud.

"Gosh Sam...that felt wonderful..." she muttered against his skin before sitting up from him.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, that was supposed to be all about you," he said a little dejectedly.

"I've told you before, Sam, I don't care whether I have one or not...just to be with you is all I want," she said. "Do you have, like, an issue in your trunks?"

He glanced down. "I don't know...maybe? I can't tell in this warm water. Are you ready for lunch? I sure am."

"Totally ready...let's go get cleaned up and find something to eat," she said, floating to the steps of the hot tub. He watched her climb out and thought he could probably go again right then after seeing her come up out of the water in that bikini.

In their room, he peeled off his trunks afraid of finding a mess but all was normal. They still decided to rinse those and her bikini in some hot water just in case.

"So, does that mean my jizz is floating around that hot tub?" he asked her, looking a little grossed out.

"It's probably like filtered out by now," she replied, chuckling. "It won't get anyone pregnant, if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh...no...just didn't want my stuff to wind up on some old lady or some kid, ya know...oh, that's gross..." He pretended to gag.

"C'mon superman...let's take a shower," she said, taking his hand. This time it was a quick shower so they could get dressed and find some lunch.

They drove around close to the hotel and finally found a place that had Cincinnati chili.

"I can't believe how cold it is!" he said, shivering, wrapping an arm around her on the way into the restaurant.

"I kinda wish we were back in that hot tub..." she said, staying close to him.

"Mmmm...now that sounds like an idea...sitting in the hot tub eatin' some chili!" he laughed.

Over their chili, he asked her, "So, has it sunk in yet? That we're actually legally married?"

She thought about that. "Well, not actually. It feels like we're just hanging out on a vacation or something and, well, doing it a lot." She giggled. "I look at my rings a lot and that kind of brings it all back to me. What about you?"

"Not yet really. I check out my ring all the ti-..." He held up his left hand to admire his ring and about had a heart attack.

"Ohmygod Quinn ohmygod ohmygod..." he started, staring at his naked left ring finger.

"Sam? Where is it? Oh my god!" Now they both were freaking out at the chili place.

"Okay...okay...I just need to think...when was the last time I saw it on my finger? Ohmygod Quinn..." Sam's face was red; he could not believe his ring was missing off his finger.

"Think Sam! The last place you saw it!" Quinn said, trying to control her voice also not believing it was missing.

"Okay…okay…" He took a deep breath. "I remember seeing it this morning when I was looking at the newspaper, ummm when we did it with the mirror, when I went to the…oh god…"

"What Sam? When you went where?" She was so upset she couldn't remember what he had done earlier in the day.

"The gym…when I went to the gym…I took it off when I was dead lifting," he said, his face a picture of shock.

"Okay," she dug around in her purse, pulling out the reservation verification printout from the hotel, found the phone number, and called the front desk. She asked if anyone had turned in a man's gold wedding band; no one had. She asked if someone could check the gym (she asked Sam where in the gym and he said next to the free weights) next to the free weights. They put her on hold, and she and Sam held their breath.

The front desk person came back on the line, telling Quinn they did find a gold wedding band in the gym where she had told them to look. She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew if he had lost it that it could be replaced but obviously the original ring was very special to them. She hung up and told Sam they found it. He exhaled finally, slumping in his seat.

"I can't believe I did that, Q…what a dumbass thing to do," he said, shaking his head. "God, I'm such an idiot."

"C'mon Sam…don't be so hard on yourself…at least you didn't lose it in the pool or hot tub! I'm just glad it was still there in the gym. I'm glad we're like the only 2 staying there right now," she laughed.

He wasn't laughing. "It just puts it in perspective for me, Quinn, how unprepared I am to be your husband."

"Don't say that, Sam. We're both learning at this…there are going to be bumps in the road, ya know," she said, reaching for his hand.

"I just totally spaced it, I guess…I did 50 reps there and then was going to hit the hot tub and that was the only thing on my mind…I'm sorry," he said.

"Sam, don't apologize…it was an accident…if it was lost for good we would've just got a new one for you," she told him, trying to ease his worry.

"I like _that_ one, though, that's the one _you_ put on my finger," he said, thinking he sounded like a whiny kid. "I'm not sure what I would've done if it was lost forever." He looked down at his naked left hand.

"Sam…problem is solved. Please don't let it get to you," she said, squeezing his hand.

"I just feel like a failure already," he mumbled.

"Oh my god, Sam," she realized he was taking this very hard. She moved over to sit close to him, wrapping an arm through his. "You are not a failure at anything, Samuel. You are the most self-confident man I know. Who was it who realized we didn't have a photographer lined up for the wedding? Who planned that beautiful proposal after convincing our parents to let us get married? Who made a deal with Garrity's to be able to give me the orchid corsage and then work that into a good job? Who wrote the most awesome vows in the history of vow-writing ever? You are _so _not a failure, not to me, not to anyone I know, Sam." She did her best at pep talking him at the chili place.

"You really think I'm not a failure?" he whispered.

"I'm sitting here, aren't I, Sam? I'm sitting here _married_ to you. Of course I don't think you're a failure. You are my winner, Sam. Notice I didn't say wiener…_a winner Sam_, I have faith in what you will become."

She sat there next to Sam for a while. He was quiet, poking around at his chili. She loved how they could tease each other and have fun and laugh and loved their give-and-take, but with Sam she noticed that if it went too far he'd clam up, not out of spite but almost like he regressed into himself, not knowing what to say or do. She could usually draw him out of his shell when this happened by changing the subject or yammering on about whatever until she hit the nail on the head and he responded. This 'forgetting his ring in the gym' thing was clearly getting to him. She didn't really want to trivialize the incident (because he definitely wasn't), but she also realized he wasn't used to wearing a ring and accidents happen.

"C'mon...finish your lunch and let's get back to the hotel and get your ring," she said, trying to be cheerful.

"Alright, I just feel like such a dick...who forgets their wedding ring in a hotel gym?" he mumbled, still poking at the chili.

"Sam...listen to me. How often did you wear a ring before this?" she asked him.

"Never..."

"You're just not used to it yet...it was clearly an accident and you'll probably never forget it anywhere ever again," she smiled at him, trying to get him to realize what she was saying.

"I'll just never take it off again," he said quietly.

"Okay, how about this...if you're going to work out, take it off and leave it somewhere safe. At the hotel, leave it in the room. At school, leave it in your locker. That's what I do with my jewelry, so I always know where it is if I take it off."

"You have got to be the smartest person I know," he said, kissing her cheek. _I got him back_ she thought.

"Nah...I've just worn rings a lot longer than you," she laughed.

They finished their lunches and went back to the hotel quickly, picking up his ring at the front desk.

He breathed a sigh of relief as they got on the elevator. "I feel so much better now," he said, looking at it on his finger.

Of course, with their hormones out of control on their honeymoon and after experiencing the adrenaline rush at the chili place when he realized his ring was missing, Quinn was ready to physically show him how much she loved him. Words were great but sometimes it just had to be expressed in other ways.

They had both worn sweats and t-shirts out since they didn't need to get dressed up so as soon as the elevator doors shut she turned to him, pushing him against the wall of the elevator and ran her hand over the front of his sweats.

"Commando Sam? You forgot your underwear too?" she said, kissing his jaw, feeling his scruffy beard because he obviously forgot to shave also.

"Cameras Q..." he mumbled, getting hard under her hand. He reached around her, laying his hands on her butt, pulling her close to him. "Why do you do this to me?" he said, kissing her.

"I want you ready to go when we get to the room," she whispered.

"I can't walk down the hall like this..." They both looked down at his erection tenting his sweats out in front of him.

"Sure you can..." The doors opened on floor 12.

"Jesus, I'm staying right behind you Q...god..."

They strolled down the hall, him right behind her, and he was pretty sure all was safe as they approached their room, not running into a single soul. Then, the door across the hall from theirs opened and out popped the lady who was very concerned about Sam's injured toe, wearing her swimsuit and flip-flops.

Quinn stopped abruptly, Sam ran into the back of her. She heard him grunt as his penis smashed up against her. She had the room key in her purse and was searching for it.

"Well, hello there! I hope your toe has healed up," the lady said brightly. "Shouldn't you two be in school? You're awfully young."

"We're on winter break right now," Quinn answered. "And we're also newly married."

The lady's face just lit up. "Oh! Well congratulations! Too bad you had to hurt your toe the other night...hope it didn't cramp your style." Then she winked at Sam. _Kill me now _he thought.

"It really wasn't that bad of an injury, just a little sore," he said, trying to smile, wishing Quinn would find that key. He knew it probably looked odd, Quinn facing the door looking for the key in her purse and him smashed up against the back of her, talking to the lady over his shoulder.

"Well, you two enjoy the rest of your stay. Harry and I are going to take a sauna...we love the steam..."

_Holy god open the door Quinn!_ _I'm losing my boner!_

"Thank you very much; we plan on it," Quinn answered her, smiling, finally taking the key and sliding it in the slot.

They got into their room and no sooner was the door shut Quinn turned around and pushed Sam up against the door, pulling at his sweats.

"We'll kinda have to start over...I was cockblocked by that lady..." he mumbled against Quinn's lips.

"Not a problem..." she mumbled back, stroking his length back to a full erection.

They broke from the kissing and pulled their t-shirts off, mashing their bodies together against the door. He ran his hands down her back to her sweats tugging them down. He loved feeling her bare breasts push up against his chest, feeling her heavy breathing against him. They kicked their sweats out of the way, and he turned them around so she was against the door.

"These gotta go..." he said, pushing her panties down to where she stepped out of them and he immediately had a hand under one of her thighs lifting her leg to his waist. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders as he worked his other hand under her other thigh so that her legs were both wrapped around his waist. He could feel her heat against his cock and pushed into her quickly.

"Yes Sam...god yes..." she hissed, her cheek rubbing against his scratchy cheek.

He was concentrating on not dropping her and slamming into her and moving her on top of him all at once. Of course, the fact that her lips were all over his face and his hands were gripping her ass made his concentration fly right out the window.

She had to have her lips on his face, feeling the light growth of his facial hair scratch against her. She would watch him occasionally, eyes closed, licking his lips (she saw that and had to kiss him then, making him groan), tightened her legs around his hips. He angled her hips and then he angled his hips and whatever combination he used then set her off.

"Samuel...god yes..." she moaned, her head falling onto his shoulder as her body shuddered in his arms. He was breathing heavy next to her ear, sweating from the workout of holding her and doing his thing.

"I'm...going..." was all he said before he came undone, arching his back, letting his head drop back, thrusting until his knees were so weak he moved them over to the bed, laying her down gently and then he lay down next to her, their chests heaving up and down.

After a few minutes, when she could speak again, Quinn said, "You've _always _been a winner at that Sam."

"What? Sex?" he asked, mentally doing his _yes _and air punch.

"Completing me..." she whispered, leaning over to kiss him. _Even better _he thought.

He held his hand up, looking at his ring, making sure it was still there.

"So, when do you think we'll get used to it? You know, being married?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure...I need to change a ton of stuff in my name over to Evans. Maybe the first time someone other than you calls me 'Mrs. Evans' and I don't look around for your mom?" They laughed. "I don't know..."

"You know, when we graduate, you'll be right in front of me now. That will be so rad!" he said.

"Hey yeah...awesome!" she said, high-fiving him. "You're turning me into a dork, Sam." But she laughed.

"I guess eventually it sinks in," he said. "Samuel and Quinn Evans. Sam and Quinn Evans. Quinn Grace Evans. Samuel A. and Quinn G. Evans. Gosh, I love them all!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Aaron Evans. Mr. and Mrs. Sam Evans. I think I could get used to this," she said, poking him in his ribs.

"No fair...I'll tickle back..." he said, poking her but only half-heartedly. "You wanna nap before the game? You gave me quite a workout by the door."

"Best. Workout. Ever," she said, smiling and scooting herself up on the bed and underneath the blankets. He closed the drapes, thinking _I wonder how many people just saw me bone my wife_, and then crawled into bed with her.

"Set the alarm for like 5, Sam, so we can shower before going..." she mumbled already half asleep. He did so and fell asleep with her in the dark room.

They got up later and took a shower together and got dressed to drive across the river to the Paul Brown Stadium for the football game. They both wore jeans and hoodies, not having any Bengals-wear. He told her he was totally wearing jeans because she gave him boners in sweats. She looked at him funny, thinking _I could still give him a boner in jeans...maybe he's daring me_.

They found their way to the stadium, just followed all the traffic, and bought cheap seats where they were literally three rows away from the ceiling of the place.

"Thank god for ginormous TV screens," Sam said, since the players warming up on the field looked like his action figures.

Thankfully, she had picked up some football knowledge from being a Cheerio the past couple years so she could follow the game and understand some of it. Sam was totally into it, telling her why they ran what play they did, explaining referee calls, and going on about fourth downs. Seeing him in his element made her wish he could've played football his senior year; that kind of depressed her a little that he had missed out on that due to work so they could get married. He was right about it being fun to actually go to a game. During time-outs, there were chants and games on the big screen and they even did the wave in the nosebleed section, something was constantly going on when the action on the field was delayed. The Bengals wound up winning by 3 points, so it was good to have the hometown fans in good spirits as they made their way out to their car. He had been to games where the hometown team lost and he said it wasn't a pretty sight afterward.

It was snowing lightly when they left the game. At the hotel, there was some specialty coffee shop open so they each got a hot chocolate and decided to walk through a nearby lit-up park since they were bundled up in their heavy coats and gloves and scarves and the cold air was invigorating after being in the stadium for a couple hours.

"Did you have fun tonight, Sam?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it was a blast...how 'bout you? Did you like it?" he asked, hoping she did and that maybe they could go to more in the future.

"It was a lot of fun, just like you said it would be. I'm glad the Bengals won. Hey Sam..." she started.

"Yep?"

"Do you ever regret not playing football this year?"

He was quiet for a moment. "At the beginning of the school year, when try-outs were going on, yeah, maybe a little. But you had just said 'yes'. I would've given up everything to hear you say 'yes'. And here we are. Maybe OSU-Lima has a team I can play on? I never planned on playing football like a career or a job; it was just something extra I liked to do on the side. I'd take you over football any day," He stopped her and kissed her, letting the snow collect on their faces and hair and shoulders. "So no, no regrets. I can live without football; I can't live without you, Quinn Evans."

She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder, inhaling his scent. A few tears escaped her eyes, but she didn't want him to know because he hated to make her cry.

"You mean that, Sam? You can't live without me? That's how I felt when you had that motorcycle accident...like I couldn't live without you...what if something had happened to you?"

"I meant what I said in my vows...you _complete _me Q...it's like us together make something wonderful...before you came along, my life did feel kinda boring, going nowhere, and then you were there and stuff started making sense and you just made me feel like a better person. Like, today at the chili place, you could've made me feel like the biggest piece of shit for forgetting my ring but you didn't...you figured something out and you didn't bitch at me, just explained to me what we could do...even though I still feel pretty bad about it...and it just felt like we were partners in the whole mess. I'm making no sense now; my brain is frozen."

"I understand you, Sam," she said, taking his hand and heading back to the hotel.

In their room, they got ready for bed and curled up together, her back to his front. He was running his hand down her side to her thigh, not really sleepy yet, kissing at the back of her neck, when he heard her whisper, "Make love to me Samuel...like a husband to his wife."

She rolled onto her back, looking up at him. He leaned down to kiss her gently, moving his hand to her belly to move her nightshirt off her. He removed her panties and his boxers so that they were completely naked. Silently, he moved over her, still giving her only gentle soft kisses and finally whispered _I love you Quinn so much _and she responded _I love you too Samuel_. He held her like he had done in the past when he wanted it to be close, slow, skin-on-skin lovemaking, his arms wrapped under her shoulders so they'd stay belly to belly. They moved together until he slipped into her, not even really trying, just the motion of their bodies allowed them to become one. The room was totally quiet except for their occasional moans and their sweaty skin slapping together in rhythm.

He leaned up over her face, his bangs brushing her forehead and whispered to her, "Tell me when you're close...I wanna come with you..."

She bit her lip and nodded, closing her eyes. He put his head back along her shoulder, trying hard to hold off his orgasm. The friction of their bodies lying together, the movement up and down against her, what he had just whispered above her, his breath on her shoulder, his soft moaning was pushing her closer and closer until finally she uttered, "Sam...oh Sam...now, oh my god now..." He heard her voice whisper right next to his ear and it sent shockwaves through his body and his brain sent the signal to release his orgasm. Just as he came into her, he heard her gasp and tighten around his cock, and then it was just a blur to both of them. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was his wedding ring, his arms still wrapped around her shoulders. Then, he looked at her, her eyes still scrunched closed, whispering _oh my god_ over and over. He moved over her to kiss her, saying _Quinn_ into her mouth. He realized they were still moving together, though he was about to slip out of her, not ready to give up that feeling yet. When he did, he groaned with her.

"Sam...that was the best yet..." she said finally, touching his shoulders, back, butt as they were still locked in their embrace.

"If I had socks on they would've been blown right off..." he mumbled and she laughed and then he laughed realizing how crazy that sounded but that was how he felt.

"That was just on a whole new level for me," she said. "I don't know why...we just felt more..._connected_...I guess."

"Like...husband and wife connected?" he asked, kissing her, knowing that was how he felt.

"Yes Sam...husband and wife connected, like partners," she said quietly. He kissed her again and pushed up off her.

"As much as I love being that close to you, I doubt you want to sleep with my sweaty ass on top of you," he said, going to the bathroom. She followed him in there before realizing he was in there peeing.

"Oh, sorry...I was just going to clean up and brush my teeth before bed..." she said, trying not to stare at him.

He smiled. "I guess since we're married I'll just have to get used to you coming in while I'm taking a whizz..."

"Yeah, I guess so..." she smiled, starting to brush her teeth.

"And I'll watch you brush your teeth naked...deal?"

She rolled her eyes at him and spit out her toothpaste. "Wash your hands and I'll shake on it."

"Yep, you're a dork now!" He finished up and lowered the seat on the toilet _God I love him for just doing that _she thought. He came over to wash his hands, dried them, and took her in a big hug.

"I love you Quinn Evans..." he mumbled into her messy sex hair.

"I love you too Sam Evans, but I think you just dripped on my foot..."

"What?" he said, shocked, pulling away from her and looking at her feet. "You think it was _pee_?"

"I dunno...something wet hit my foot and I assume it came from your wang..." He looked mortified. "Sam, it's okay...I'll clean it off...I won't get into bed with a pee foot!" He grabbed a washcloth and wet it and bent down to clean the tops of her feet.

She watched him from above, thinking how much she still enjoyed his boyish ways but also enjoyed watching him grow into a man. Though she didn't know it then, later in life she would realize how much she cherished this time with him, as they both would grow up together. She knew she was learning too; sometimes she could be stubborn and childish but was trying to be mature, like calling the hotel when he remembered where he left his ring. She hoped he always stayed young at heart though. She had a feeling if he stayed that way she would too since he had a tendency to rub off on her.

He stood up, tossing the washcloth in the hamper. "All cleaned up, m'lady…I'm gonna brush my pearly whites and hit the sack, you joining me?"

"Of course…" She watched him brush his teeth naked and then flex his biceps and do a few other poses for her benefit, some making her blush, and then they went back to the bedroom finding underwear and curling up in the big bed again, this time facing one another.

"Good night husband…" she whispered.

"Good night wife…" He leaned to her and kissed her softly. "I felt married tonight."

"Me too," she agreed, knowing he meant their lovemaking.

She slipped into a deep sleep; he fell asleep after watching her drift off, twirling his wedding ring as his eyes fluttered closed.


	60. Chapter 60

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SIXTY**

**SETTING: **Cincinnati

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **Early January 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: More M-rated stuff ahead, just an FYI.**

On the third day of their honeymoon, Quinn woke up around 7:20 a.m. and got up to take her pill. That morning, she sat on the toilet, staring at the pack of birth control pills, thinking of the night before. She truly felt connected to him, _married_ to him, and badly wanted to have his baby. She knew he wanted to wait so they could get through college. She'd been through it before; she had an idea what to expect while pregnant. She did high school while pregnant; she could do college pregnant. Working would be a different story, though. She could work part-time and go to school part-time and be pregnant. She swallowed the pill, knowing work, school, and a baby would probably be too much. If she got pregnant though, she would find a way to make it work.

Usually, after too much baby thinking, Quinn was in the mood to do something for Sam, namely a blowjob. She had lost count of how many times they had done it during their honeymoon, but with him not using condoms at all her birth control pill was probably not even effective against the amount of jizz Sam was leaving in her daily.

The room was dark thanks to the drapes being pulled. She snuck into the bed quietly and looked at Sam lying on his back, mumbling about light sabers in his sleep. She gently felt for his penis. _Yes, morning wood!_ she thought, easing his boxers down slowly. She leaned over him and took him in her mouth gently, hearing him moan in his sleep.

_This is the best wet dream EVER…god, it feels so real…my cock is just enveloped in moist heat…like a hot tub for my dick…swirling around the head, wait the water is squeezing my balls, sucking my balls, how can the water be going that fast on my cock? I gotta tell Quinn about this…Quinn…Quinn…_

"Ohhhh Quinn…" he woke up from his dream, coming into Quinn's mouth. Never had he experienced anything like that; he loved blowjobs but to be dead asleep and wake up blowing his load in his wife's mouth was beyond amazing.

"Quinn…unh….Quinn…._so good_…" he mumbled, letting her suck him until she was ready to stop. She finally pulled off him and lay down next to him. She felt him pick up her hand.

"What brought that on, Q?" he gasped.

"Just a morning wake-up call…it's been awhile…" she said, smiling over at him.

He looked at her, trying to figure her out. She would usually wake him up to let him know what she was doing. _What were we talking about the last time she gave me a blowjob?_ he thought. _It wouldn't make her pregnant, that's what it was._

"Q…did you take your pill this morning?" he asked her, rolling over to face her.

She nodded. "Mmmhmmm, of course." _How could he know me so well?_

He just kept staring at her, willing her to say something.

"Sam…don't make me say it," she said, casting her eyes downward.

"What do you want to tell me?" he asked her quietly, already having a very good idea, still holding her hand.

"I want to have your baby," she barely whispered it, not looking at him.

"What was that, Q? I didn't quite hear you…" he whispered, smiling at her.

"I want us to have a baby, Sam….you were right….it's baby fever," she muttered. "Last night, we were just so close…"

"I knew it! You've been thinking about this since Thanksgiving, haven't you?" he asked her, still smiling.

"Not all the time, just every now and again…I understand your point though about getting through school first so we don't have to struggle, or struggle as much," she said. "Remember, I got through a year of high school pregnant, surely I could handle college classes part-time and work part-time and being pregnant. I could take my classes online after the baby is born." She paused a moment. "Maybe I have given it some thought, Sam."

"Marriage is about compromise, right? My dad told me that when we went camping over the summer…we have to learn to compromise. Yeah, I think we need to get through school first; I'd feel a lot more at ease. However…" he paused, waiting for her to look at him. When she did, he continued. "I think we should at least be 18 before trying to get you pregnant."

Her heart leapt at that prospect but then she came back down to earth.

"You know that's still too soon, Sam…" she said, getting a little teary. _Damn hormones_.

"It wouldn't be easy…I remember when Stace was a baby; I was 11. My parents were experienced and it was still hard for them even then, balancing work and they both went back to get their GEDs…I just remember it being…stressful."

"You're right, Sam…I've carried a baby but I haven't actually raised one. I don't know what I'm thinking. The hormones in that birth control pill make you a little woozy, I guess," she said. "So, did you enjoy your wake-up call?"

He smiled, remembering waking up the way he did. "It was the best wet dream ever…that's what I was actually dreaming."

"You were mumbling about light sabers when I started in on ya," she laughed. "Then, you were moaning and saying my name at the end. Unbelievably hot."

"You couldn't even begin to know the half of it, how hot that was," he said, winking at her. "Wanna sleep some more?"

"Sure Sam," she said, rolling over to push her back up against him and let him embrace her.

"I know you want a baby Q…I do too…I want us to have a good life, also, all of us, me, you, and any future baby Evans'…I want to be able to provide for you, whatever you need or want…we have lots of years ahead of us. I'll tell you what…when you feel ready, _really really _ready, you say the word and stop the pill, okay? Whatever happens, happens," he told her, feeling a little queasy about that, a little excited, a little worried…he loved her so much, though, he'd do anything to make her happy and not giving her a baby was definitely making her unhappy, even though she smiled and let on that it wasn't what she wanted right then.

"Okay, Sam…thanks for that, I love you…I promise you, I won't be ready for a while…"

"Just tell me when you go off the pill, okay?" he chuckled.

"You'd know if I did…" she mumbled, falling asleep.

"How would I know?" he mumbled, also falling asleep.

"Longer periods…" she muttered.

He heard the word _periods_ and instantly went to sleep to avoid that conversation.

They woke up later, dressed, and went to breakfast. After their talk early that morning about babies, Sam was seeing them everywhere. At breakfast, a young couple was feeding an infant in a high chair. The baby was babbling and cooing; it must've been a little girl as the baby was dressed all in pink but kind of looked like a little boy to Sam. The mom and dad were smiling and were obviously taken with the infant. How would he feel about feeding a baby of his own? Holding his own child? A baby he created with Quinn…he couldn't even imagine the amount of love he'd feel.

"What're you thinking about, Sam?" she asked him, since he'd been quiet for a little while.

"Just our future…" he said, smiling.

"Care to share?" she asked.

"Soon…" he said.

They returned to their room after breakfast to get ready to go to the Newport Aquarium. They showered together; she kind of wanted to get in and out but he slowed her down and took his time pampering her, thinking the whole time about her having his baby. He soaped up her back and massaged that side of her, turned her around and soaped up her front side but then started kissing her, from her mouth to her breasts to her belly where he stopped. He moved back up to kissing her on the mouth.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked.

She thought was kind of strange but said, "Of course I know that Sam...what's going on?"

"Nothing...I just wanted to make sure you never doubt that at all," he said. She still wasn't sure what he meant by that but she knew Sam and sooner or later it'd come out.

They finished their shower and dried off. He lay on the bed, flipping channels on the TV while she got ready. He wasn't paying attention to anything, lost in his own thoughts.

_I shouldn't have said anything in the shower. Now, she probably thinks I'm some sort of freak. Just these feelings...I've pushed them away for so long, since all the negatives, and now it's like they're slamming back into my head._ He thought back to the end of school, the week they thought she was pregnant and how nervous and scared they had been. By the time she took the tests, though, they had resolved their decision and were going to be okay with positive results. But, then the negatives showed up. They had been relieved but in a way both of them heartbroken. He had no doubt she could be pregnant and handle school and work like a champ; he just wondered how it would be after the baby came. She might be able to take classes online but probably wouldn't be able to work unless they had a babysitter and who would they trust their baby to? And both of them needed to work at that point; if she stopped working, he'd have to work full-time and then no school for him. And, this all fell back on the promise they made their parents to finish school to get their permission to get married before they turned 18. _We'll just have to wait on starting a family; it kills me to have to tell her that, but it's the only logical option right_ now he thought. _We work so well together, though, like partners she said, dammit we could do it, a lot of people do it, god Finn and Rachel are doing it, it just won't be easy and we'd have to go into it expecting it to not be easy and a lot of hard work, and just because she doesn't have experience with babies doesn't mean I don't, I remember Stacey being a baby and helping out with her...god I'm so confused and this shouldn't even be an issue now that we're married...this should just happen naturally...she said the only thing she liked about taking the pill was her period only lasted 3 days but the hormonal changes sucked. I guess I like the 3-day break better than the 7-day break but I could go back to dealing with shark week...even condoms...I just don't know what to do. _He thought for a bit longer and then decided to do what Minister Atterbury told them to do about their celibacy...he prayed about it.

_God, please, I don't know what to do. She wants a baby and I want a baby...I just don't know if now is a good time. I need an answer. I'm not doing a very good job at figuring this out on my own so maybe you could uh steer me in the right direction. I'm scared as hell about it but the thought of Quinn and I creating a baby together makes my heart want to freakin burst. Uh thanks for listening God...amen._

Quinn had been getting ready in the bathroom, listening to Sam flip channels on the TV, never staying on one, just constantly moving through them all. She, of course, had noticed him watching the little baby in the hotel dining room at breakfast, and he had been quiet, lost in his thoughts. She tried to draw him out a little but didn't push it. She knew he was right; it would be crazy to try to handle having a baby at this point in their lives with high school nearing an end, college beginning, them being so young as it was. She recalled his mom telling her to enjoy their time together as a couple before adding kids to the mix and they _had _been having a lot of fun on their honeymoon. Then, her thoughts would turn to 'on the other hand'. It was like a huge debate going on in her head. Like, at the reception when she held baby Cassie, she knew right at that moment that she wanted nothing else than to hold Sam's baby. But then, once she was away from babies and the baby fever had calmed down, she could think rationally and know it wasn't the best idea at the time. Sometimes, it just made her want to cry and maybe that had happened on a few occasions when she and Sam were apart for the month before the wedding and she was alone in her room. She chalked that up to the hormones from the pill, though, not the fact she desperately wanted to have his baby.

She heard the TV finally stop on a channel, an infomercial for a George Foreman grill. _Really Sam? _she thought. She stepped out of the bathroom to tease him about that and found him lying on the bed, his hands clasped together across his chest, him looking toward the ceiling with his eyes squeezed shut. She didn't say anything, just returned to the bathroom. _Was he praying?_ she thought. They each took church fairly seriously but were typical teenagers with the cussing and sex and sometimes drinking but basically tried to be good kids. _Something must really be getting to him, enough to make him pray about it...it has to be about babies, that was the most serious thing we talked about today and then him watching that family with their little baby downstairs. He's getting baby fever too! I'm not going to push it, though, because I know it's out of the question right now _she thought.

She was finished getting ready and the TV was moving through channels again so she called to him from the bathroom. "Sam, you ready?"

The TV turned off. "Yep...let's go check out some fish!"

He was waiting for her in the main room of the hotel with her coat. He put it on her and made sure he had his wallet and a room key. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her before they left.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked him.

He looked at her, wondering why she had turned this around on him. "Yeah, I know...just don't ever stop, okay?"

She hugged him, sighing. "I won't Sam...I won't." She kissed him. "Okay...fish..."

He found his way back to Newport on the Levee and they found the entrance to the aquarium and checked their coats. They actually went down an escalator so the aquarium was underground. Of course, one thing that neither Sam nor Quinn planned on was finding the aquarium full of young children, thus sending their baby fever into overdrive. They tried to focus on the exhibits but it was hard when strollers filled with infants and toddlers passed them or parents 'wearing' their babies.

"This place is pretty cool, Q...good choice," he told her, trying to lose himself in all the different types of exotic fish. He was used to fish in a river or lake from fishing but some of the species he was seeing were totally unusual. They got in an actual shark cage that deep sea divers go underwater in and it was a virtual type thing surrounded by screens and actual footage of sharks attacking the cage. The thing would shake and jumble people around gently as the shark bumped it; Quinn was squealing and he wrapped his arms around her, laughing. After that they checked out an exhibit called Bizarre and Beautiful, which just freaked Quinn out but Sam was fascinated by the creatures. Then, it was onto Dangerous and Deadly, which again freaked Quinn out and Sam a little bit too. He thought he was probably enjoying the aquarium more because it had more to do with biology, which he was totally loving in school and she was not. The next exhibit was a huge wall-sized tank showing the Ohio Riverbank, basically what all lived in the Ohio River. Some of those fish Sam recognized except they were larger than any he'd ever seen in person.

"Just think if one of those swam between your legs, Q," he whispered to her, pointing at a huge bass. She shuddered next to him.

"I'm never swimming in a lake again!" she said. "Look at those turtles! I told you it'd hurt if they bite!"

He laughed, recalling their camping trip.

Next was an exhibit called Gator Bayou where small alligators lived.

"Oh! These are wicked, Q! Come look!" he said, totally excited. The exhibit was located under a bridge that you stood on and looked down at the alligators, doing what they did in their natural habitat. She glanced at one sitting on a log and bolted across the bridge.

"They're freaking me out Sam!"

"Seriously, come here and check 'em out...too cool..." he said, reaching his hand out to her. Hesitantly, she took his hand and stepped back on the bridge, squeezing her eyes shut and then cracking one open to look at them. This time, she could make out alligators slinking through the water only their eyes visible. Then, one kind of ran along his log and slithered into the water and that did it for Quinn. She squealed and was on the other side of the bridge again.

"I didn't think you were such a scaredy cat, Q," he said, teasing her. He joined her on the other side of the bridge after getting his fill of alligators and they moved on to the Frog Bog, which was also where restrooms were located and vending machines and basically all the families with small kids congregated there.

"I can handle a frog," Quinn said, checking out the tanks of different kinds of frogs. The tanks started about 4 feet up from the floor and went up to about 6 feet, which is great if you're an adult, but they saw a lot of moms and dads lifting their kids up to see the top tanks. Some lady there couldn't lift her small son up, so Sam offered to lift him up. The kid was only maybe 3 and Sam was used to hauling his kid brother and sister around but the weight of the little boy in his arms was just something he thought he could get used to. _How could I ever handle a tiny baby?_ he thought. _I'd just never hold them until they were like this kid's size...I'd be too afraid of dropping them._ Then, he laughed to himself thinking how stupid that was, not holding your own baby. _God Sam man up!_

Quinn sat on a bench, watching Sam interact with the little boy, showing him the different kinds of frogs and talking to him about colors and how they hopped. She had seen Sam with his little brother and sister, of course, and knew he was a great big brother but Stevie and Stacey were older; she had never really seen him with a _little_ kid.

He showed the kid all the frogs and took him back to his mom and then returned to Quinn.

"Did you see all the frogs, Q?" he asked her.

"Yep...pretty awesome little buggers..." she said, laughing.

He held her hand, just sitting there and not saying anything. _Was that a sign from God...that little kid? Should I tell her that I prayed about this? I don't know...I'm still confused...must not have been a sign_.

"What're you thinking about, Sam? You've been like this all day..." she said, facing him.

"Just...you know, our future..." _Is that all he's going to tell me?_ she thought. _He'll have to break at some point and spill the beans_.

She stared at him a bit, him watching people look at frogs but a blush creeping up cheeks, and then said, "Okay...ready to move on?"

He looked at her then, pecking her on the cheek. "Yep...let's go..."

They wandered through a rain forest and aviary gallery. The birds interested Quinn since they weren't scaly or slithering somewhere. Sam loved the python in the rain forest. "Tell me, Q, I got one of those in my pants, right?" he whispered up against her, poking at her ribs.

"You wish! Wait..._I _wish!" She laughed at her joke; he frowned.

"Moving on..." he said, acting ticked off.

They made their way to the jellyfish gallery and both were amazed by that. The tank was a 360-degree tank so the jellyfish were surrounding them, swimming over their heads and under their feet. There were hundreds of different species of jellyfish contained there. Sam was reading all the information about them and Quinn could handle them better than the weird fish or alligators because these were captivating to her. In one tank, they could even make jellyfish change colors.

"You gotta agree that this is cool, Q..." he said to her, wandering around the different tanks.

"I agree Sam...totally cool..."

It was dark in there so you could see the jellyfish and at one point they were alone so he came up behind her, spun her around, and kissed her hard on the mouth, even going so far as to use his tongue.

"Wow..." she said, a little surprised by his sudden PDA. "What was that for?"

"I just love you Q and I'm happy we're here..."

"Those jellyfish must do something to you..." she said, and he laughed.

"Nah...it's all you..." he said, taking her hand and leading her onto the next exhibit.

It was a massive shark tank, 360 degrees again, with different kinds of sharks swimming all around them. They were basically in an 85-foot-long very reinforced plexiglass tube. The tank was enormous. There were two shark rays there, a mixed breed of shark and stingray, a male and female. The big news was the female was pregnant so the aquarium people were excited about a new baby shark ray. All Sam could think was _Is that my sign God? _Quinn found a spot and stood there mesmerized at how the sharks peacefully and gracefully interacted with one another, just swimming languidly around the monstrous tank. It was so odd to be standing there and a shark swim right under your feet, which even made Sam jump a couple times. The sharks came right up to the glass and you could see all the details of their rows of sharp teeth and their eyes and their fins.

They moved on to a small lunch area and found something to eat and sat down.

"I wish I was a shark...not in the ocean but here," she said to Sam.

"In captivity? You'd like that?"

"It'd be safer than in the wide open ocean and I'd be fed daily...they just looked so peaceful, swimming around one another, like they didn't have a care in the world," she told him.

"They looked hungry to me, like they wanted us for lunch..." he laughed.

"What would you want to be?"

"Oh, that's easy. A gator. Just laying around on a log, not a care in the world, gliding along some river. Or maybe the python," he laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Alligators are mean...you're not mean."

"They aren't mean if you leave them alone...once you invade their territory all hell breaks loose. I'll be the alligator of our house...protecting you, my little tiger shark."

She giggled at that image.

"I haven't had a corndog in years," he said. "Not bad..."

"Me either..." The lunch place had kid-friendly food like corndogs, hot dogs, hamburgers, pizza, and chicken nuggets. When they went through the line, the only thing ready to go was corndogs so that's what they took.

"Hey Quinn..." he asked, playing with his corndog stick.

"Mmmm?" she responded, picking up a French fry from the order they were sharing, which she was mostly eating.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh?" he asked. He didn't expect her to laugh if he told her had prayed about something but he didn't know how else to approach it.

_Here it is, what has been bothering him all day that he's trying to keep from me_ she thought.

"You know me, Sam. If it's serious, I'd never laugh at you, my god. If you're messing around with me, though, prepare to have an eye gouged out with this corndog stick," she said, holding it up to enforce her point.

He kind of smiled. "No, it's serious."

"Shoot..." she said, trying to make him feel more at ease because he was getting jittery across the table from her. "You didn't lose your ring again, did you?"

He held up his hand. "Nope, still there!" He put his hand back down, looking down at his ring in his lap, maybe for the strength to broach this subject with her.

"So, I guess I prayed about something...for an answer...'cause I'm having trouble figuring it out on my own. I thought maybe if you prayed about it too we could come up with an answer together, you know, like a team..."

"I already have, Sam..." She was telling the truth, though her prayers were probably different than his. She _knew_ she wanted to have his baby, no ifs, ands, or buts, so she had prayed several times for Sam to change his mind, which maybe wasn't the kind of prayer she was supposed to send up to God but maybe Sam just needed a little nudge in her direction.

"You have?" he said, shocked. _Actually, I shouldn't be that shocked, she probably takes church more seriously than I do and she's had baby fever for awhile now _he thought.

"Mmmhmmm...and I still don't know...like we talked about this morning...on one hand, I want it more than anything in this world; on the other hand, I know it's just not the right time."

_That's exactly how I feel!_ he thought excitedly, knowing they agreed. He was afraid to tell her, though, how it was affecting him now, wanting it badly but knowing it was the wrong time.

All he said in response to her was "Yeah...I know..." when he wanted to embrace her and tell her that he wanted it more than anything in the world too and let's just do it and things will work themselves out, let's just make a baby together.

_Well_ she thought _I just told him how much I wanted to have his baby, more than anything in this world, and he didn't really react so he must still think it's not a good time...I'll just let it go at that and stop bugging him about it._

He could tell his reaction was not to her liking, by the way she furrowed her brow and looked down at what was left of the fries. It pretty much killed him to see her that way, disappointed in him. He was just going to tell her what he was feeling.

"Quinn, I..."

She interrupted him, saying she had to go to the restroom and was up and gone from the table. He turned to watch her go and saw her hand at her face. _God I've made her cry at the aquarium. I am such a dick _he thought.

In the restroom, she found a stall and locked herself in, trying to cry quietly. _I was such a fool thinking he'd change his mind about all this...he's right...we're too young...we've got school...and he just wants to wait a little bit...I've got to pull it together and grow the hell up...two years is not that long to wait...I'll barely be 20 years old then..._ That kind of calmed her down, thinking of how young she'd still be, that two years out was not that long of a wait, at least he'd be through school and hopefully have a good job. She wished the birth control pill worked on her brain too, to take away the baby fever _and _keep her from getting pregnant. It seemed like since starting on it the feeling to be pregnant was even more intense than it ever had been. She realized she had been in there for a long while so finished up in the stall and went to a sink to wash her hands and splash some cold water on her face. She dried off her face, thinking it didn't look too red or puffy, and headed back out. Sam was waiting right outside the restroom for her.

"You had me worried, Q...are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her arm to stop her since she was already moving on out of the little cafe.

"I'm fine, Sam. You ready to go on?" She forced a smile.

"Umm...yeah...I'm ready..." _She won't let me talk to her; she ran again _he thought.

Outside of the cafe, there was something called Shark Central with a holding tank of tiny sharks you could pet. _Fish and turtles freak me out but I'm gonna do this to get my mind off the baby talk_ Quinn thought, listening to the trainer's instructions to only use a two-finger touch to pet them. Sam watched her, wondering if she'd actually work up the nerve to touch one. He had already petted like three of them. It took her a couple tries before she actually felt the rubbery shark slide under her fingertips. He watched her face light up with fear and excitement and happiness that she actually petted a shark. _That's it...that's my sign_...he thought..._I want to see that look when she gets a positive pregnancy test, when she holds our baby for the first time, when that baby goes to school, gets married...all that...I can give her that…I want to give her that_.

"Oh my god Sam oh my god, I touched it! I touched a shark!" She was more excited than some of the kids there.

"It's pretty cool, isn't it?" he asked. "I think one bit me..."

"Gosh, Sam, stop it!" she said, seeing a couple kids turn around looking at him frightened.

"Not really guys...I was just joking with the wife," he said to the kids who rolled their eyes at him and turned back to the petting tank. He snorted and wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her onto the next thing. They were in a cool dark room with risers in front of a glass wall behind which were about 15 penguins of different types, swimming or standing on their 'iceberg'. They took a seat to watch the penguins play. He picked up her hand, squeezing it.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered to her, staring at her and not the penguins. "It's important, Quinn."

She just watched the penguins. "They're so adorable Sam, how they just dive in and jump out."

"Please Q…"

"I can't Sam…I'll cry…not here…" she mumbled and he could already see the tears building up in her eyes. He just squeezed her hand again and turned to watch the penguins.

_I know he wants to bring up babies and how we need to wait and how he wants a baby too just not now; I just can't hear that right now, maybe later away from all these tiny infants. I've got to try to understand and live with his decision, even if it breaks my heart now_ she thought.

Some man was holding a baby at the window, pointing out the penguins to the child. The baby was laughing every time a penguin dove in or hopped out and the laugh was infectious. _I want my baby to laugh like that _he thought, smiling. He looked over to Quinn and now tears were running down her face.

"Oh god Q…I am so sorry…" he put an arm around her and pulled her close, feeling her cry softly against him. He thought _no more baby talk here, this is really upsetting her_.

"No, it's not you Sam, the little baby giggling…just got to me…" she mumbled.

"You ready to go? I just wanna take you back to the room and love on you…" he said quietly.

"In a minute…I wanna watch the penguins a bit more," she said.

He kept seeing a larger penguin getting shoved into the water by a smaller penguin. He wasn't sure what that was about, maybe they were playing? The larger guy would always jump right back up next to the smaller guy and it'd happen again, over and over.

"Those two are like me and you Q…" he said pointing them out to her. "Even though you push me away sometimes, I keep coming back." He pecked her on the cheek.

She giggled a little. _Please let her be okay _he thought. "I like it that you keep coming back to me…"

"I've got an idea Q…" he said quietly.

"What's that?"

"Let's just get room service tonight and watch a movie or two…just stay in tonight…" he whispered to her.

"I love that idea, Sam…I'm ready now," she said.

They found the exit and went up a couple steps. They were standing above the huge shark tank, able to look down at the sharks, watching the trainers feed some of them. Then, they found the escalator that took them back to the front of the aquarium. They retrieved their coats. He put her coat on her, put his coat on, and took her hand to go to the parking garage.

At the hotel, they went to their room, and he noted no hanky panky was initiated by Quinn and he didn't feel comfortable making a move either. In their room, she went to the bathroom and came out in only a t-shirt and panties and curled up in the bed under the covers.

"I'm gonna take a little nap, Sam. Wake me when you order supper, 'kay?" she muttered.

"Quinn…please…let's talk, okay?" he pleaded with her, dropping down to his knees on her side of the bed, finding her hands.

"Maybe later Sam? I'm kinda tired from the aquarium today." She flipped over, her back to him. It hurt him that she did that but he thought of the two penguins and how he told her he always came back to her; however, right then, he was going to give her her space. He stripped down to his boxers and went around to his side of the bed, setting the alarm for 6 p.m., crawling under the blankets.

_Think of the penguins think of the penguins things will work out_ he kept thinking but still wound up crying.

She knew it hurt his feelings that she turned her back to him. _Grow up Quinn, quit being rude to him and hear him out_ she thought, pretending to be asleep but feeling him crawl into bed next to her, his back to her. She felt him trembling over there, making the bed tremble, and she began to reach out to him. _I just can't cry anymore today_ she thought, bringing her hand back to herself.

They both fell into a fitful sleep, not getting any rest at all. He woke up at 6 and found the room service menu. He chose some meals for them and called to order them.

He then walked over to Quinn and knelt down again next to her. She was facing out again and he just sat there, staring at her, taking in her beauty. _I want to tell her so badly, how do I tell her…she's freaking out every time I try to bring it up but she has it all wrong_…he thought.

"Quinnie," he whispered. "Q…supper is on the way up…" He gently nudged her shoulder.

Her eyes flew open. "Oh! Okay…" She looked at Sam and smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry about being rude today…we can talk over dinner if you want."

"That's cool Q…we can talk sometime…it doesn't need to be tonight…" he said quietly. "I need to get dressed though before they get here." He stood up to find his jeans and t-shirt.

She sat up in the bed, running a hand through her hair. She got up and went to the bathroom. _Now he doesn't want to talk? I am so confused _she thought.

She came out of the bathroom and sat down at the table. He was sitting on the end of the bed, flipping channels on the TV. He watched her walk by, seeing a bit of butt sway in front of him, feeling his dick twitch at that sight. There was a knock at the door, so he got up to open it. Some guy about his age pushed the cart in the room, glancing over at Quinn sitting there in nothing but a t-shirt. Sam positioned himself so that dude couldn't get a look at her.

"Thanks dude…" Sam muttered. The guy kind of waited around, looking at Sam, so he finally grabbed his wallet and pulled out a couple dollars and handed them to the guy, sighing. Sam took their meals and the pitcher of lemonade and set them on the table. They took the covers off their meals; she inhaled the scent saying _yummm_.

"This stuff is yours too," the guy said, adding dinner rolls to their table and a third covered dish. "Do you think you could…?" The guy looked over his shoulder at the door to the room as he was pulling the cart backward. Sam tried not to roll his eyes and opened the door and held it open for him. Once he was out, Sam shut and dead-bolted the door.

Their table was in the corner of the room, so they opened the drapes to see the lights of Cincinnati on the other side of the river, turning off most of the lights in their room.

"Thanks for ordering for me; it looks delicious," Quinn said about the plump grilled chicken, rice, mixed corn. She took a bite of chicken. "What kind of chicken is this?"

"Tequila chicken…" he said, trying a bite of his. "Yep, that's good."

She buttered a roll. "Do you want one?" she asked him. He nodded and said _please _so she just handed him the one she buttered and got another one for herself.

"So, tonight is our last night Sam…back to reality tomorrow, right?" she said, trying to smile and be cheerful for him.

"It's been a great honeymoon, Quinn…I'll never forget it. I'm sorry about today at the aquarium…" he started. "For making you cry."

"It's nothing Sam…just these damn hormones…"

"You blame everything on the hormones…you were crying for real at lunch…" he said.

She looked at him. "So maybe I was…I just didn't want to have that discussion in the middle of that little café…"

"What discussion?"

"The one where you say _we need to wait a couple years_ and _we're too young to have a baby_ and _I need to get through school to get a good job to support you and all our babies_…I just couldn't do it again, not today," she said quickly, looking out the window.

"You won't even hear me out, though," he said. "I've begged you to listen to what I have to say and you keep shutting me out."

"Sam, we've made our decision and I need to learn to live with it. It's just going to take me a little while to come around, ya know?" she said.

He looked at her. Even if he tried to tell her what he'd felt all day he knew she'd cut him off. He'd find a way to make her listen.

"Okay, Q…you need more lemonade?" he asked.

They finished up supper, including the brownie sundae he got them to share, and were at least talking civilly as they finished up supper.

"So, I wonder what movies are out there?" she said, crawling on the bed and picking up the remote. She found the pay-per-view channel and started scrolling through choices. He joined her on the bed.

"Since you let me see Batman you pick tonight's show, Q," he said, propping up his pillows.

"Cool, thanks!" She wound up choosing the romantic-comedy from the summer _Just Go With It_ with Jennifer Aniston and Adam Sandler. _I can deal with Jenn Aniston_ he thought. The movie was going along well; they were both laughing. He kept trying to see Jennifer Aniston's boob or butt but was having no luck so just watched the movie with Quinn.

The movie came to an end, and he turned to Quinn and asked what she wanted to do now.

"What we should've done earlier today…" she said, kissing him. _This is it…just gotta wait for the right moment_…he thought.

He moved his lips against hers, feeling her lips part against his and her tongue move into his mouth. He moaned feeling that; it felt like it had been so long.

"Can we do it like last night?" he whispered against her mouth, moving his hand down to her t-shirt and up to her breast. She nodded. Her t-shirt came off, then her panties and his boxers, just like the night before. He moved on top of her slowly, hesitantly, since the day had been so _off _it seemed.

He moved his arms around her shoulders, looking at his wedding ring for the strength to go through with his plan.

"God Quinn…you feel so good…I want to make love to you…" He was moving against her, feeling himself get hard against her. He felt her knees bend up and suddenly he was in her.

"Oh god, god, so good Q…" he mumbled. "Can we try the same thing again?"

"Yeah…I'll let you know….ohhh….feels good already," she moaned.

He understood that. He was rocking against her slowly, trying again to hold off his orgasm. It wasn't working. Everything he thought of just wasn't working.

"I'm trying Q…I'm not gonna last tonight…" He thought of his shoulder being dislocated during that football game and the excruciating pain that nearly made him vomit that night and that was helping hold it off. He thought of going to hospital and the doctor jamming it back into the joint and even though they had given him pain medication it still hurt like a bitch and that was helping hold it off.

She started moaning and mumbled _I'm coming Sam_ and kept moaning. _God yes thank you _he thought and thrust a couple more times and came when he felt her contractions around his dick.

He felt the momentary whiteout taking his vision and he mumbled next to her ear, "I need to give you something Quinn."

She was still riding her orgasm against him when she heard him say that. "What Sam? Give me what?"

He was still thrusting and moaning. "God Quinn, I wanna give you a baby…_now_."

"Sam, dear god, what are you talking about?" she asked pushing on his shoulders to make him lean above her and look at her.

His thrusting was slowing down, he closed his eyes before looking down at her. "That's what I've wanted to tell you most of today…you wouldn't listen…I figured you listen now…"

"You are one sneaky guy, ya know?" she said. "I just don't understand what you're talking about. We made a decision."

"I prayed for an answer and I got it today…I can give you the best thing, the thing you want more than anything in this world…I can give you that and I will," he said, finally slipping out of her, and leaning down to kiss her.

She didn't say anything.

"I want you to stop the pill whenever it's safe or whatever and then we'll start trying. We'll figure it out. I got the baby fever, too, Quinn. Please say something," he said.

She looked at him, her hands still on his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him then and brought him back to her in a hug.

"Samuel Aaron, you leave me speechless sometimes. Are you sure about this? Totally without-a-doubt 100% sure this is what you want?"

He nodded against her shoulder. "More than anything in this world, Quinn…I want you to have my baby."

The happy tears started. "I want to have your baby Sam," she whispered.

They kissed some more, both crying happy tears at that point, then got up to get ready for bed, deciding they'd talk more the next day and in the future about how they wanted to proceed with this new decision.

They slept curled up together that night and even though the bed was huge they woke up holding hands.


	61. Chapter 61

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE**

**SETTING: **Cincinnati, Lima

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **Early January 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Sam woke up the next morning holding Quinn's hand, still dark outside. He was on his back; she was twisted away from him. The sheet above his waist was tented up, which really wasn't a surprise. The surprise was how horny he was. Usually, he could control the morning boners either by letting them just go away or beating off in the bathroom. This morning, he wanted more, wanted to feel Quinn all around him, wanted to get off in her. He let go of her hand so he could turn on his side behind her, pressing up against her. _God my dick is aching _he thought when he pushed up against her, wondering how long he had been hard.

"Quinn," he whispered behind her. She had been mumbling something incoherently when he moved closer to her but now he could make out some words: "Right there Sam" "Fuck yes" "Oh my god harder Sam".

She's having a sex dream!

he thought excitedly. They were both still naked from the night before, so he reached over her hip and gently moved his hand near her pussy. He moved a finger down over her clit, finding her wet.

"Oh! Oh my god..." she said, stirring a little, her hips responding to his touch. He closed his eyes, thinking he couldn't wait much longer until he pushed into her.

"Quinn...wake up..." he whispered again.

"Sam?" she asked, still mostly asleep.

"Were you dreaming about me?" he whispered, still moving his finger against her clit.

"Mmmmm...yes Sam..." she mumbled.

"Were you dreaming about this?" He took his hand away from her and gripped his cock, rubbing himself against her slit, his dick getting covered in her juices.

"God..." She tilted her hips up and back and he was in her, moaning. He leaned up on an elbow and used his other hand on her hip to bring her back to him as he thrust into her. He could see her eyes closed, licking her lips, biting down on her lip, gripping the sheets in front of her. Once he felt her moving her hips against him, he moved his hand back to her clit, tapping her there.

"Sam...Sam...oh god Sam..._coming_..." He felt her body go tense, her legs trembling, the aftershocks coursing through her every time he touched her clit from that point onward.

His dick felt so hard at that point; if he didn't come soon he was going to explode, he knew it. All the warm wet friction against him was thankfully doing the trick. His low belly got hot, and he knew he was about to let it go.

"God Quinn...I'm gonna come in you so fuckin' hard..." he mumbled just as he did. He held her hips still on him as he climaxed; she could feel him twitching inside her. He thrust a few more times, moving through his orgasm.

"I wanna stay like this all day, Q..." he murmured, still gently moving within her.

"Me too Sam..."

Eventually, he slipped out of her after they had both fallen back to sleep.

When the sun came up and woke them up again, Quinn asked him if she had dreamed what happened.

"No, we totally did it...you were awake, right?" He was about to feel pretty bad; to him, it was like violating her if he did something like that without her knowing it.

"I was having this pretty hot dream about us, then it was like it came to life. I remember you asking me if I had been dreaming..."

"I tried to wake you up. I'm not going to do that without you knowing it...I just woke up incredibly horny...more so than usual actually."

She rolled over to him and curled up next to him. "Thanks for the wake-up call then."

"We kinda both went back to sleep," he laughed. "So when do we check out?"

"Not til 1 o'clock..." She looked at the time, 8:45. "Crap Sam! The pill!" She bolted out of bed and into the bathroom and got it down.

He was sitting up in the bed in shock when she returned. "Do you think...I could've got you pregnant?"

"Oh no Sam! You have to be off the pill for like 3 months or so to get everything back in order before you can pregnant, at least that's what the doc told me."

"I mean, I know we talked last night about having a baby...I just didn't expect it to happen so soon," he laughed a little, thinking _thank you jesus_.

"We have lots of time to talk about it before it actually happens, okay?" she said, smiling. "I say let's go get breakfast and swim one more time before packing up...sound good?"

He agreed and climbed out of bed to find some clothes.

Over breakfast, Quinn apologized again for being so stubborn the day before and not listening to him. "Thank you for finally getting me in a position where I had nowhere to escape to..."

"Thank you for finally listening to me...I didn't think I'd ever get to tell you..." He took a bite of pancake. "I tried to tell you at the aquarium, like over lunch, but you ran..."

"What changed your mind?" she asked him.

"I guess just hearing you talk about it and then I kept thinking to last May when we thought you were preggers and I was prepared then to be a dad, well, as much as possible...I _wanted _it then. When we had the negatives, I just pushed it out of my mind. I was having this huge debate with myself, like pros and cons, and it kept coming back to what you said about things have a way of working themselves out. Also, I'm the only who can give you a baby. If that's what you want, then I want to give it to you."

"I watched you yesterday when you were showing that little boy the frogs and how patient you were with him, using your imagination. I could totally see your dad potential," she said.

"Really?" he asked, never thinking he had _dad potential_, he thought he'd learn everything on the fly about being a father, much like being a husband.

"Yeah," she said, taking a bite of French toast. "I need to tell you something, though."

"What?"

"I'm scared," she said, not really wanting to admit it but needing to get it out there.

"Of what?"

"Being a mom..."

"C'mon Q...you'll make the best mom _ever_," he told her, reaching for her hand. "You're great with Stevie and Stace, you love kids in general, and I know you'll learn how to take care of a baby...you're excellent in everything you do."

"I hope so...I want to be a great mom, just like I want to be a great wife," she said.

"You're off to a wonderful start on the wife thing," he said, smiling.

"Thanks Sam...I'm kinda ready to get home to the man cave," she said.

"Not the man cave anymore...love nest now," he said, chuckling.

"Oh really? I feel so honored!" she said, giggling at him.

"I'm ready to get home, too," he said.

They finished up breakfast, went to the room to put their swim gear on, and returned to the pool. Again, they had the pool to themselves for a while. Eventually, the young couple Sam saw yesterday feeding their baby came in to swim. Sam and Quinn had been goofing around, him throwing her up in the air, dunking each other, but when the other couple came in they calmed down. Sam came up behind Quinn, wrapping his arms around her waist, nipping at her neck and ear a little.

"So, could that be us someday?" he whispered.

"I hope so..." she whispered back.

"Me too..."

They talked to the other couple a little, asking how old the baby was (6-1/2 months) and her name (Sierra). They told the other couple they were honeymooning, having been married on New Year's Day.

"Do you want us to hold her so you can swim a little?" Sam asked.

The couple looked at one another, shrugged (the young newlywed couple didn't look like kidnappers or serial murderers), so they handed her to Quinn. Quinn held her on her hip, Sam still behind her, making faces at her to get her to smile. The baby was squirmy, heavier than Beth had been and obviously more alert, smiling and babbling a little, looking around when she heard her mom and dad's voices at the other end of the pool. She started fussing a little and Quinn bounced her on her hip, calming her temporarily. Sam was letting her grasp his finger, kind of afraid to hold her in the water (too slippery), and then started playing peek-a-boo with her, remembering how much Stacey had loved that. He had that baby giggling with his game until she realized again that these people weren't her mom and dad. The other couple came back to Sam and Quinn noticing the baby was getting fussy and wouldn't calm down.

"Probably a little separation anxiety or she's tired," they told Sam and Quinn, taking the baby back.

"Thanks for letting us hold her," Quinn said. "We'd like to have kids someday."

"Good luck with that and congratulations!" They were heading out of the pool since now the baby was crying.

Quinn turned to Sam when the small family had left the pool. "At least I didn't drop her."

"You did a good job, Q..." Sam told her, still wondering how it was possible that just one of his sperm and one of her eggs could produce another living being, another little person, a unique combination of him and Quinn. That totally boggled his mind.

"We better head upstairs and get our junk together," she said. They climbed out of the pool and returned to their room, taking in how messy it was.

"We've just like trashed this place," he said. It was really just their clothes tossed everywhere and the room service stuff and the unmade bed that made it look worse than what it was. In the closet, she found a bag for dry cleaning so they tossed their wet suits and towels in that. They found their remaining clean clothes and put those on. Then, they started sorting out the clothes and packing those.

"I guess we just leave all these plates and stuff here?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I guess."

She packed all the bathroom stuff while he ran down to the lobby to get a luggage cart. Of course, he ran into the lady from across the hall, coming back from a sauna, it appeared. He had to ride the elevator up with her, making small talk.

"We've had an awesome honeymoon," he told her. "With the exception of my toe." He figured _what the hell, she'd probably ask him about it again anyway_.

"Well, you two are just adorable and I'm sure you're children will be just as beautiful! My Harry and I never had children, not for lack of trying that's for sure," she told Sam (_I so did not need to know that_). "I hope you're blessed with many."

"Thank you, ma'am, we hope so too," he answered politely, rolling up to his door.

"Watch your toes with that thing sonny!" she said, giggling, going into her room.

He went into their room, pulling the cart behind him, watching his feet this time. He loaded up their bags and then joined her on the bed. It was only 12:30 so they had a little time to kill.

"What do ya wanna do, Q?" he asked her, trying to be sexy. "One more time for the road?"

"I've turned you into some sort of horndog monster, haven't I?" she asked, smiling. "I'm actually a little sore in that region...why don't you do your thing and I'll watch?"

"Do we have any lotion? I'm a little sore too..." he smirked. He never thought that would have been possible. She got up and came back with a tiny bottle of hotel lotion.

"You waste no time..." she laughed. He already had stripped out of his jeans and his briefs around his knees, stroking himself lightly.

She told him to spread his legs a little so he kicked off his underwear, and she crawled up between his legs, sitting on her knees, squiring lotion into her palm. He felt weird with his legs spread and her between them.

She took over the stroking, gripping his shaft with her lotion-covered hand. He gasped a little at the coldness of the lotion but as she worked it in it warmed up and started feeling pretty good. Her hand slid up and down him easily because of the lotion. Sometimes he was watching her, sometimes leaning back into the pillows moaning. She saw him push his t-shirt up to his nipples and he muttered _tighter Q_. She squeezed him then and he said _ohhhh_ kind of loudly. When it appeared that he was getting close (by his breathing and moaning, facial expression, gripping the sheets, bucking his hips), she'd back off and slow down the stroking, staying completely away from the head. After a couple minutes of that, she'd bring him back to the brink and back off again. Finally, he mumbled _God Q jack me off_. The teasing was killing him; he'd be so close and then her hand would slow down and move away from where he needed it and then her hand would be back, bringing him close again.

"Are you ready to come, Sam?" she asked quietly, still stroking him slowly.

"God yes...please..." he mumbled, eyes closed.

"I wanna make you shoot...how do I do that?" she asked.

"Uhhh...when I say when just grip the base of my cock tight, no jerking...oh god..."

She started stroking him hard and fast then; he was kind of shocked that she just went into that rhythm so quickly. He was ready to come before he knew it.

"Ahhh...oh fuck...oh fuck..._fuck_...god Q now..."

She gripped the base of his shaft tightly, pointing him toward his belly. His cock jerked, and she watched the semen shoot up to his chest, about 3-4 long streams of the milky substance, then he said _stroke me now_ so she went back to stroking him gently, watching it ooze out onto her hand. His chest was heaving up and down; he was looking down at himself to see what had happened since he pretty much blanked out when he climaxed.

"All the way up to my chest?" he said.

"Yeah...it was insane...it just literally shot out of there..."

"I almost didn't tell you in time; it hit me so hard," he mumbled. She got up and got a couple wet washcloths for them.

"Thanks Q...that was an awesome send-off...going back home!" he said, smiling.

"You know what we get to do when we get home, Sam?" she asked, her eyes wide open and a big grin on her face.

"Nah...what?"

"GIFTS! We get to open all those wedding gifts! We gotta keep track though and write thank you's. I guess we can work on those these 4 days before school starts back up," she said excitedly.

"Oh yeah! Gifts! Awesome!" He was getting re-dressed and she threw herself at him in a hug.

"I've had the best honeymoon, Sam. So glad I shared it with you..."

"It has been a great time...I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else..."

They checked the room once more to make sure they had everything (Sam found his black bikini briefs under a chair and her wedding day panties on top of the drapery rod).

She was laughing. "Were those there when the guy brought the food in last night?"

"Umm...they've been there since Sunday night, Quinn," he said, laughing too.

He checked his left hand to make sure his ring was still there and he had his wallet and the room keys and the car keys, she had her purse (they double-checked the tops of the curtains and underneath stuff again) and finally felt safe leaving.

After checking out of the hotel, they stopped at a burger place for some lunch before heading back to Lima.

"Okay, so Quinn, about the pill..." he started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you stop it cold turkey or what?" he asked.

"Well, I have an appointment with the OB/GYN in February, like a check-up, to see how it's working actually, so I can ask then. I remember them telling me that if we wanted to start a family, I'd probably need to be off the pill for at least 3 months to get things back to normal."

"Do you want me to go with you in February?" he asked her. _If we're doing this, I wanna be a part of it_ he thought.

_I totally didn't expect that_ she thought. "Yeah, sure, that'd be great."

"You know, I just wanna be there for you..." he said, thinking that came out sounding totally girly.

"I want you there Sam..." she answered. _Maybe it was the right thing to say_ he thought.

They got back on the highway, heading for Lima. The whole way home they cranked up the radio and sang along with the tunes.

Finally, they pulled into the driveway at Quinn's.

"Looks like no one is home," Sam said, not seeing any other cars.

"We'll just welcome ourselves home then!" she laughed, getting out of the car.

"Hey! Wait up on me!" he hollered at her. She stopped and waited until he caught up with her on the front porch.

"Unlock the door and then wait..." he said, dopey grin on his face. _He's up to something_ she thought.

"Sam, seriously, what are you doing?" She unlocked it though and stood there waiting.

"I know it's days after the wedding but I thought this would only be right here at home, not at the hotel..." Before she knew it, he had scooped her up in his arms, an arm around her back and an arm under her knees, and was reaching for the doorknob.

"Oh my god Sam!" she said, squealing when she realized what he was doing.

"I'm carrying my new bride over the threshold...not sure why...but people do it, so we're doing it!" He got the door open and got them both inside with no bodily harm and set her down gently on the floor.

"Sam, you are just the best..." she said, putting her hands around his waist, pulling him to her, kissing him, moving her lips over his, then feeling him part his lips to deepen the kiss, poking each other with their tongues, until she finally sucked his lower lip as she pulled away. She felt his boner pressing against her belly.

"I guess I need to unload the car now," he said, not moving, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

"There's always the stairs..." she said, nodding her heard toward them, smiling.

He chuckled. "I thought you were sore."

"I've recovered..." she whispered, moving to kiss him again and shut the front door.

"How 'bout downstairs?" he mumbled.

"Too far away...I'm ready now..." They shucked their coats on the railing of the stairs and got as far as a couch in the formal front living room, Sam getting his pants down and letting Quinn ride him. It went fast, knowing they could caught at any time not knowing where his parents were.

He was panting as he came down from his orgasm, letting her ride out hers, and said, "That was good Q...fast but good." He had lost track of how many times they had had sex in the past few days. He knew it was staggering, even by their standards.

They quickly got re-dressed and were hanging up their coats when Sam's mom got home with Stevie and Stacey.

She hugged them both, asking if they just got in. They looked at each other a little sheepishly and said yep, just now, haven't even brought our bags in yet.

"We have missed you both! Hope you had a lovely honeymoon! All your gifts are downstairs," she told them. "Sam, I need you to help bring in groceries."

He put his coat back on and followed his mom out. Quinn took Stevie and Stacey to the family room and found a kids show on TV. She snuggled with Stacey for a bit, missing Sam's little sister more than she realized. She told them that they had gone to a football game and a really cool aquarium that maybe they could Stevie and Stacey to sometime. She told them how she petted a shark, and they just could not believe it. She told them how Sam had loved the alligators (Stevie was all about the alligators) and how they had seen jellyfish, birds, snakes, and frogs.

"We missed you and Sammy," Stacey told her.

"We missed you all, too," Quinn replied. "Let me see your nails...has your mom painted them lately?" She took one of Stacey's hands but her nails were bare. "We'll ask your mom later and maybe I can paint them for you, okay?"

"That'd be neat Quinnie!" Quinn kind of felt bad about not spending as much time with Sam's little siblings recently due to getting ready for the wedding. She hoped to make up some time with them over the next few days before school and work started back up.

She heard Sam grumbling in the kitchen, unloading groceries, talking about stupid ice on the driveway.

"Uh-oh," she said quietly to Stacey. "I better go help your brother."

Quinn pulled her coat from the front closet and went to her car, popping open the trunk. Sam was coming out for more groceries and saw her behind her car, pulling their bags out.

"You didn't have to do this Q...it's way too slippery and cold out here..."

"Just helping ya..." she said, walking slowly back to the house so she didn't hit any slick patches.

Back in the house, she took their stuff downstairs and got started on the mountain of laundry they had created in 4 days. He finally got done with the groceries and came downstairs with her.

"Holy wow! That's a lot of gifts!" he said, looking at the pile of them on their table. She had been sitting there staring at them before he arrived.

"Should we tackle them tonight?" she asked him, and he looked at her and in the moment she could totally picture him as a little boy.

"Totally!"

"You do realize that a lot of this stuff is probably stuff we can't play with or use right now...just when we move out on our own," she told him.

"I bet there is one thing there we can use right now," his eyes glued to the massive rectangular gift, only about a half-foot in width. He stepped over to it to read the card on it.

"Oh my god...the Stone and Evans' families all pitched in on this one!" he said. "Please Q please, let me open it now!"

He knew what it was, and she knew what it was as well. Someone must've told someone else about their puny television in their love nest, all 18 inches of it.

"Go for it..." He squealed a bit. "Just save the card on it!"

He was tearing into it already, setting the card aside, until he ripped the paper down the front of it, finding a 50-inch high-definition TV.

"Holy jesus Q...this is insane...I can't even begin to imagine the picture on this thing!" She jumped off of the couch to join him in checking it out.

"I can't believe it, Sam..." she said, looking at the huge box. She pulled a notebook out of her backpack and started a list.

"Okay, your turn...you pick one to open..." he said, totally giddy.

She looked through the stack and came upon one from her mom and Bill. "They gave us the honeymoon, though."

"That's right," he said, adding that to the list. She went ahead and tore open the puffy square-shaped gift. A new comforter set.

"Your mom gave us _sheets_?" he asked. "Is she trying to tell us something?"

"If she had been with us on our honeymoon I could understand why!" Quinn said, laughing.

"That's just gross Q..." he said, adding the gift to the list.

They went on taking turns opening gifts and keeping their list up. The Glee Club kids pitched in and got them a set of dishes, and Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury got them pots and pans; Coach Beiste got them kitchen gadgets and dish towels; Minister Atterbury and his wife sent them a new Bible; Quinn's grandparents gave them a new set of bath towels and cash; there was a gift certificate there signed 'Blaze and Kourt' to Applebee's to which Sam rolled his eyes; their church friends pitched in together and got them a top-of-the-line toaster; Quinn's boss and his wife gave them cash; and Sam's parents also gave them another comforter set and cash.

"What's with all the sheets, Quinn?" he asked, laughing.

"Oh...we forgot one..." Quinn said, seeing one under the table.

"Well, it's from Coach Sylvester. I'm not sure I want to open it," she said, looking at him.

"What does the card say?" he asked.

"'Bieber look-alike and Q: I think marriage is a crock. Hence, this gift. Coach.' That's all it says. Wait... a _crock_? Is she for real?" Quinn said, tearing open the gift. Then she laughed.

"Oh I get it! It's a freakin' crockpot! Cool...I wanted one of those," she said. Sometimes he really couldn't figure her out.

"Next big question...how are we getting that TV on the wall?" he asked.

"I have no clue. That's your domain. Maybe you and your dad can figure it out," she said, getting up to move their clothes from the washer to the dryer.

"Yeah, I'll ask him. It'll be nice to eat at home tonight too. It seemed like we ate out a ton while we were gone," he said. He started laughing, recalling her throwing her Belgian waffle at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked from the laundry room.

"Nothing...just thinking of your panties up on that curtain the entire time we were there," he said, which he found pretty funny too.

"I'm totally putting that in the wedding memory book!" she said.

"No way! People will read that!" he said, going into the laundry room to smooch her.

"I think I'll work on that tonight," she told him, kissing him back. "You can write an awesome thank you note to your relatives for that ginormous TV."

He found the thank you notes and sat down right then and wrote one out. She read it and was impressed and added her name to it.

They had supper with his family. His dad asked what they did on their honeymoon and then added "keep it PG."

Sam told them about the Bengals game and the aquarium and their fancy dinner. "We actually got out and did stuff," he said. "Did you tell all the relatives that we needed a larger TV?"

"Who else would've told them, Sam? Do you like it? I helped them pick it out. We'll need to mount it on the wall; we can run to Sears and get the installation kit," his dad was telling him. He lost Sam at _mount it_.

They thanked his parents for the comforter set and money. His mom said something about starting a new marriage on new sheets.

"Is that like the threshold thing?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so, Sam..."

"Tell your mom and dad how you lost your wedding band..." Quinn said, smiling.

"Ugh, I'd rather just forget that," he said but told them anyway.

"You'll probably never forget it anywhere ever again, right?" his dad asked him.

"Right dad..."

After supper, his dad cornered him in the kitchen and asked him about spanking a stripper. "What the hell happened there after I left?"

"Gosh dad...just some beer and a couple strippers...they made me spank one of them...Quinn already knows about it! At least it wasn't a hooker!" Of course, after he said that, he thought of Puck wearing that girl's cap the next day and well maybe they were hookers. _God I'd like to kick their collective asses _he thought. "That was all that happened...a lap dance and a spank...sweet jesus."

"Okay...it just surprised me a little that you could go around spanking strange women on the ass yet you forgot your wedding rings on your wedding day," his dad said, clearly disappointed in him.

"C'mon dad...didn't you and your buddies do stuff like that when you were younger?"

"Nope...I was married with a kid..." His dad did remember one particularly rowdy bachelor party where there were hookers and everyone got a blowjob, one of the low points of his life, not about to share it with his son.

"Alright, whatever, are you going to be here for awhile? I'll be right back," Sam took off for downstairs, telling Quinn quickly about his dad asking him about spanking a stripper. He grabbed his checkbook and ran back upstairs. He wrote his dad a check for $200 for rent.

"Why spanking? Is that the fad now?" his dad asked.

Sam shrugged, thinking Quinn kind of liked it. "I dunno...they just said to spank her, I did, and then shoved her off of me and left the room. That was the end of their show, I guess."

When Sam went back downstairs, Quinn asked him how his dad knew about him spanking a stripper since his dad was home by then that night.

"Uhhhmmm," He then realized he hadn't told her about forgetting the rings on their wedding day. "Well, it's a funny story, Q. You know how you asked me if I had everything for Kurt's before the rehearsal and things were all wild and crazy here with the cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents? Uh, well, we got to the church on our wedding day and uh Kurt asked me for the rings to tie to the little pillow. We were eating those sandwiches he brought and about choked on them. I forgot the rings here."

She gasped.

"It was like 1:35 and my dad had to run back here to get them 'cause he knew where I hid them. I guess when I realized I forgot them here I kinda freaked out and said _first I spanked a stripper, then forgot the rings, how could I be your husband_? It was ugly. My dad was like _what's this about spanking a stripper_ before he left to get the rings and Kurt said _Mr. Evans, the roads are snowy_, and kinda pushed him out the door."

She got up from the couch where she had been working on the memory book and hugged him. _I'm kinda surprised she isn't pissed off_he thought.

"You must've been _so _nervous that day...I had no idea," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Kurt like pep talked me like you did at the chili place, thank god, because yeah I was a nervous wreck. I had been fine up until that point," he said.

"What a day, huh?" she asked, going back to the couch. He flipped on the little TV and turned on the PS3 and picked up a controller.

"It was nuts but awesome nuts," he said.

They did their own thing for the next couple hours until time to go to bed.

"Guess what?" she asked him in the bathroom.

"Hmm?" He was brushing his teeth.

"I put new sheets on our bed...not sure what the tradition is but we did it, kinda like the threshold thing," she said, laughing.

He spit out his toothpaste. "Cool...maybe it'll bring us good luck in the baby-making department." She giggled. He reached into the linen cabinet and told her he'd be in to bed in just a moment.

"Okay..." she said, looking at him. _Brushing his teeth was usually his last thing to do before bed so who knows what he's up to now _she thought, going to their bed.

He finally came out and joined her on the bed, obviously carrying something behind his back.

"Is it technically still our honeymoon Q? I kinda forgot something else," he said quietly. "It was hidden in the linen closet in the bathroom."

"Yeah, it's still our honeymoon," she said, suddenly remembering his gift in the bottom drawer of her dresser.

He handed her her gift from behind his back. It was a musical snow globe with scenes from Aladdin, playing _A Whole New World_.

"I wanted you to have something extra special to remember our special day," he said, waiting for her reaction. She was looking at it and turned it over to crank up the song. When she looked up at him, she was crying.

"No, no tears Q..." he hugged her, hating to see her cry whether it was happy or sad or angry, he just couldn't take the tears.

"I'm sorry Sam...it's beautiful...I love it...just the hormones, you know," she got up to put it on her bookshelf with her other Sam stuff and pulled his gift from her dresser drawer.

"You weren't the only one who forgot something, Sam," she said, sitting down with him, handing him the long rectangular box.

"Too small to be a tie this time," he said, joking. He opened the box.

"Oh cool, Q…this is awesome!" he said, looking up at her, taking the watch out to try it on. "This will totally make me look like a grownup!"

It had a silver band and the face had Superman's logo on it.

"It's definitely a man's watch," she said to him. "I think it's weird that I picked that out before hearing your vows to me."

He looked at her again. "Yeah, like you're in my brain or something." He put it on her nightstand since they put the bed all the way against the wall like she had it upstairs, the wall being on Sam's side of their bed.

He sat back down next to her and hugged her.

"Thanks Quinn…I love you…" He kissed her and moved over to his side, snuggling up together under the new comforter.

"I love you too Sam…sweet dreams…" she murmured, already drifting off, wrapped in his arms.


	62. Chapter 62

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO**

**SETTING: **Sam and Quinn's, McKinley High School, Louisville

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **Mid to late January 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

During the time that Sam and Quinn had before school and work started again, they worked hard on thank you notes and spent time with Stevie and Stacey. Sam and his dad went to Sears and bought the installation kit for the big TV and also a rod to use with a curtain as a divider in their love nest. They actually got the TV up without too much problem and even the divider.

In what little mail that had accrued for them during their honeymoon, their copy of their marriage license was there. That shocked them how soon it arrived after the wedding. Quinn planned to take it to school the first day back to have her high school record changed.

Quinn finally got a hold of her mom (still on her honeymoon) and asked about her bank account. Her mother informed her that yes, Russell had put that money in her account, nearly one thousand dollars per month. Now that she was married though, those child support payments might stop, her mother warned her.

Quinn contacted their Glee Club friends to see what was going on, the biggest news being Finn and Rachel deciding to get married, no date set yet but probably before high school ended, with Kurt planning their wedding. In other news, Mercedes and Tommy split up, Mike gave Tina a promise ring, Santana and Brittany shared rings with one another, Artie and Betsy split up, and there was a rumor that Puck and Lauren made a sex tape. Quinn told Sam all this news, and he said they sounded like they had been as busy as he and Quinn the past week. She responded on everyone's Facebook pages and updated her own to say "married to Samuel Evans" and how she felt at the moment "fulfilled."

Kourtney, Sam's cousin, found her Facebook page and had sent her a message. Quinn hesitated on reading it but finally opened it. Kourtney just said it had been great meeting her, that she and Sam made a gorgeous couple, and her and Blaze were still going strong. Quinn wasn't sure how to take that last statement and decided against telling Sam. Quinn added her as a friend and sent a quick reply.

Also during those few days before vacation was over, Quinn tried to fix up their love nest by storing their gifts and organizing stuff. She thought she overheard her dad once say the basement had 800 square feet of finished space, not including the full bath and laundry room. So far, it seemed to be working out for them.

They also noticed that if they had things to occupy their time, such as hanging a TV or organizing their living space or hanging out with the little kids, their sex life dropped off exponentially. Since being home, they had had one opportunity to have sex, the day he carried her over the threshold. The other nights they were too worn out or the divider wasn't hung and someone was doing a late load of laundry. They hadn't even talked about babies since being home, their minds preoccupied with other stuff. And, on Sunday night, they were preoccupied with getting their school stuff together, all of that pretty much forgotten when their vacation began.

"Quinn…I can't find my backpack and it has Huck Finn in it and oh my god I haven't read _anything_ during this vacation!" he told her, freaking out a little.

"I saw it when I was cleaning, Sam. Check the closet," she suggested. He went to the closet.

"Not in here Q…" he said.

"Check the floor of the closet!" she hollered back, trying to get her own backpack organized.

"Oh, okay, found it…" he mumbled, sitting on the couch to go through it.

"Shit…do we need to have these signed by our parents?" He pulled a permission slip out of his backpack from Glee Club for the upcoming Regionals trip.

"Probably, we're still not 18," she replied. "Crap, my mom won't be back for like another 2 weeks."

"Just forge her signature…I'm not going on that trip without you!" And then he added, "Just remember, she has a new last name."

Quinn looked down at her permission slip that she had begun filling out. _Quinn Fabray_ she had written _oops_.

"I need to go upstairs real quick," she said, hoping to get to the office to find the White-Out before he realized what she had done.

"You forgot _your_ new last name, didn't you?" he asked, looking at her smiling.

"Sam Evans!" she said, doing her best to storm out of their room. In the office upstairs, she found the White-Out and corrected her error. _Quinn Evans_ she wrote _so much better_.

Back downstairs, she made sure she put the copy of their marriage license in her backpack and her forged permission slip.

"I will be so tired tomorrow night, going back to school, going back to work…ugh…" she moaned.

"Is your stuff ready for tomorrow?" he asked. "I say we call it a night and get a good night's rest."

She looked at him, and he winked at her.

"Yeah, my stuff is all ready, Sam…"

They met in an embrace in the middle of their love nest and moved to their bed. She wasn't sure if he made love to her or if she made love to him; it was just a mutual yearning for one another. He started on top but at the end was beneath her. When he climaxed, he moaned _Quinn Evans_ into her mouth and that in turn set her off. She mumbled her own new name against his lips, making him smile. They set the alarm for 6:30 a.m. and fell asleep by 9 p.m.

The next morning, Sam and Quinn tried to get to school a little early to stop by the records office to find out what she needed to do to change her name. The school made a copy of their marriage license and gave her a form to fill out and return. They went on to their side-by-side lockers, hoping they remembered the combinations. They went through the day on autopilot, their shared classes, lunch, and Glee.

In Glee, Mr. Schuester reminded them of their permission slips and to get them turned in soon. They listened to Kurt's main vocals on their 3 songs for Regionals to decide how he was going to be backed up. They decided to work on choreography and costumes later that week since they had the songs down.

"Sam, Quinn, I need to speak to you after class," Mr. Schue told them right before the final bell.

Quinn looked at Sam. They only had 30 minutes from when school ended to run home so she could change and then get to their jobs by 4.

"It'll be okay," he said, taking her hand as soon as the bell rang.

"What's up Mr. Schue?" he asked.

"I spoke to Principal Figgins about sleeping arrangements on the trip, and he feels that since you're both under 18 you'll need to sleep with the same sex person, even though you are married. I'm sorry guys," he said apologetically.

They looked at one another. "Okay, thanks Mr. Schue," Sam said and they went quickly to their lockers.

"Well that sucks," Quinn said on the quick drive home.

"We'll figure something out…even if I have to sneak around, I'll be sleeping with you those couple nights," he said, smiling.

The next 3 weeks went by in a blur of school, work, and Glee rehearsal. Quinn got her name changed at school, on her driver's license, and even her social security card. Married life in the love nest was going along okay, nothing major had blown up, probably because they were so busy. Quinn didn't have anything to complain about; Sam tried to be neat and help out with stuff like laundry when he could. Sometimes everything got behind due to their homework and work schedules and Glee rehearsals picking up.

One thing they did do was sit down and register for their fall classes at OSU-Lima. All their paperwork for financial aid and registration and admittance was in the office upstairs with the good computer so they sat there and tried to decide what to do. They obviously had to take the usual freshman classes, which accounted for 12 credit hours, and then they decided to add one more class to make their total course load 15 credit hours.

"What the hell is political science, Q?" he asked her. They looked up the course description, basically a government class and a required freshman course.

"Oh god, why us?" he mumbled.

They also had to take an English class, a math class, and a welcome to college class. During the second semester, they'd take English II, another math class, and a computer class. They could take two electives that semester.

"Okay, my elective for fall is Intro to Business," Sam said.

"I'm still not sure what I want to do, Sam…what should I take?" she asked him.

"How about this career guidance course?" He found it, and she read the description, tests and surveys and questionnaires to help you figure out what you're good at, _that's what I need, I doubt they have degrees for loving Sam Evans _she thought.

"Okay cool…that's what I'll do…" she said.

They signed up for their English, math, political science, and welcome to college courses so they'd be in the same class. The only class they wouldn't share would be their electives, but those were on the same day, roughly the same time, so they could ride to campus together.

Sam's bill for his five classes: $20 to register.

Quinn's bill for her five classes: $1680.

"Well, $1700, not bad for the two of us," he said, putting his arm around her.

"Wait, I forgot to subtract the $500 Pell Grant, so $1180 for me," she said. "Maybe when we apply for financial aid again as a married couple I'll get some help. I'm not complaining though; my dad put that money in my account and I'm using it to better myself."

"Cool…that's the positive attitude I wanted to hear," he said to her.

They submitted their registrations and printed off the receipts.

"Well, we're going to college in the fall, Sam!"

"That definitely calls for a celebration!" He took her hand and led her downstairs to celebrate about the only way they knew how, mainly trying to break their bed.

About 3 days before leaving for Regionals, Sam stormed down to the love nest to find Quinn to vent.

"Oh no Quinn! No no no! I am not wearing this to Regionals!" Kurt had passed out the costumes that day to the boys, girls getting theirs the next day. Kurt was actually a skilled tailor, took all their measurements, and made their costumes to resemble what the von Trapp kids and Maria wore on _Sound of Music_. He knew a seamstress who helped get all the costumes done in time. Kurt was going to be dressed like the Captain.

Sam's costume was in a bag so Quinn could not really see it. "How bad is it? Does it just not fit?"

"Oh no, it fits just fine! It's from that scene where she cuts up the damn drapes to make outfits for the kids! Oh my god…look at this…" He unzipped the bag and pulled out the costume and held it up to himself.

"Oh…wow…" was all she could muster.

It was some kind of heavy fabric, light colored with a greenish brocade design running through it, much like the drapes on the show. His costume looked like a little kid's romper, though, overalls with the pants stopping at the knees.

"There's some puffy white shirt to wear under it and these!" He pulled out a pair of socks and unrolled them…basically white knee socks.

"Oh my god…" she said, wondering what her costume was going to look like.

His phone started buzzing.

"It's Puck, saying no way in hell is he wearing this…" He looked at the next message.

"Finn and Artie are saying the same thing…"

He texted back to them all that maybe they needed to call Mr. Schue and see about wearing just plain black suits or something.

After some texting back and forth, they decided Finn should call Mr. Schue since he was a Glee co-captain. Sam sat down to work on homework with his phone nearby.

Finn texted the guys back. "Shoo said it has 2 b unanamus…meaning kurt 2"

"What?" Sam said out loud. "Kurt will never veto these costumes; he _made _them!"

"Okay, do me a favor…go try it on so I can see you in it…maybe it's not that bad on," she said.

"Oh, you think?" he said, stomping off to the bathroom with the costume. He put it all on and came out to the main room of their love nest.

"Uhhh…." she said, taking him in. All she could see was his knees down below, and the crotch was super tight (which she actually liked but knew he'd be all self-conscious about his junk being on display). He looked like an overgrown little boy.

"I forgot this…" In his hand, he had a cap made from the same material as the demi-overalls and popped that on his head at an angle.

"Well," she said, biting her lip hard, trying not to laugh. "You guys can't go out in public like that unless you're actually in the Broadway show!"

"What are we gonna do? The girls' outfits are going to look a lot like this too. This is awful," he said, going back to the bathroom to change out of the costume.

He came back out of the bathroom. "Do you think these costumes will help us win Regionals?"

"I don't know…they really go along with the Sound of Music…is there time to find matching suits and dresses for everyone?" she asked.

He slouched on the couch and sighed. "I doubt it."

The next day, Quinn picked up her costume. She tried it on for Sam. His reaction was quite different seeing her in her costume than how he felt in his costume. Her costume was of the same brocade material with an overall bodice and a short-sleeved white blouse. The skirt came down to her knees with a puffy crinoline underneath it, plus white knee socks and a brocade ribbon to tie her hair up.

"Uh, well, Quinn," shifting on the couch and crossing his legs. "Umm, you look pretty cute in that actually."

"You think so?" She walked over to him slowly, standing in front of him. "Guess what?"

He swallowed. "What?" he whispered.

She put her hands on his knees, leaning down to his face, and said, "I'm not wearing any panties, Sam." His eyes cast downward to her skirt and back up to her eyes. She went ahead and unzipped his jeans, and he lifted up his hips to push them down with his boxers. She straddled him then and did things in that costume that she was pretty sure Kurt never intended. He couldn't believe she was riding him wearing her costume. He couldn't see anything going on down there but could feel it all. He thought every time he saw her in that costume at Regionals it would break his concentration and he'd never remember his choreography or vocals.

After they finished breaking in that costume, she took it off and hung it back up.

"I definitely like yours better than mine," he told her, smiling, stripping out of his jeans but pulling his boxers up.

A couple days later on Friday, Sam and Quinn were boarding a school bus at 4 p.m. for Regionals in Louisville with both their brocade costumes. They could have one bag apiece and Quinn brought her own pillow. They were driving for 2 hours and stopping for supper in Cincinnati and then going onto the Louisville Downtown Marriott. They found a seat toward the back of the bus and got as comfortable as possible. The only ones behind them were Santana and Brittany and Mike and Tina. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were all the way at the front. Artie was across the aisle from them, Mercedes and Kurt in front of Artie, Finn and Rachel in front of them, and Puck and Lauren in front of them. The jazz band people were in between the Glee Club and Mr. Schue. They went through their three songs for the performance (_My Favorite Things_, _Climb Ev'ry Mountain_, and _Sound of Music_). The boys (except Kurt) were still pretty ticked about their costumes but most of them had seen the girls in their costumes so they put up with them.

They stopped at a McDonalds in Cincinnati, and Sam and Quinn got salads and water. They only had 30 minutes to eat so there was not a lot of talking amongst them. On the road to Louisville, Sam and Quinn talked quietly to Finn and Rachel about switching rooms.

Previously, Quinn had worked out a deal with Rachel. She approached Rachel a few days after Mr. Schue told them to choose roommates to see if Rachel wanted to room with her while Finn roomed with Sam at Regionals. Then, once Mr. Schue and the other chaperones went to sleep they could pull a switcheroo so Sam and Quinn could be together and Finn and Rachel could be together.

"We'll have to wait to see where Schue and P-bury are," Sam said.

"Who is going from room to room? It has to be either Sam and Rachel or Finn and Quinn," Rachel said.

They all agreed it'd be Sam and Rachel switching rooms.

"What time are we switching back?" Sam asked.

"Is 5 o'clock too early? Maybe 6 o'clock?" Finn asked.

"We better go at 5 o'clock…I could see Schue getting up at 6 to do room checks," Sam said. "He said we had to be at the auditorium by 8 a.m. so we'll probably be leaving the hotel at 7:30…god it's going to be a long day."

The bus finally rolled up to the Louisville Downtown Marriott. The kids all disembarked from the bus, not too energetic since they had had school that day and been sitting in the bus for 4 hours. They hung around the lobby waiting for Mr. Schue to check them in and get all the room keys.

"Okay, kids, gather around…" he said, sounding tired himself.

"Girls are on floor 3, boys on floor 6," he said. "Okay, Mercedes and Tina, 302; Rachel and Quinn, 304; Santana and Lauren, 306; Brittany and Ms. Pillsbury, 308; Mike and Kurt, 602; Finn and Sam, 604; Puck and Artie, 606; and me, 608." He handed the room keys to Ms. Pillsbury and she handed them out.

"Go to your rooms and get settled in. You may go to the pool if you can manage to behave yourselves; the first complaint I get everyone is on lockdown. I'm serious, kids," he said, trying to be stern. "Also, any boy found in a girl's room or vice versa is grounds for being suspended and then we will have to pull out of the competition tomorrow."

The kids kind of looked at one another, not expecting that edict, and shuffled over to the elevators.

"Meet you at the pool?" Quinn asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few…" he kissed her quickly before she got off on the third floor.

Rachel and Quinn went to their room, finding two twin beds, a desk, a table, and a bathroom.

"So, how're you feeling Rachel? You look great," Quinn said, looking at her small baby bump.

"A lot better now…about 4 months along. Finn and I are trying to decide on a date to get married. Not sure if we'll have it at the synagogue or his church."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be lovely," Quinn said, throwing her bag and pillow on a bed. "Thanks for switching rooms with us. We really didn't want to sleep apart this soon in our marriage, ya know?"

"I understand…we'll have to be super careful though," Rachel said.

"Are you going to the pool? Sam's meeting me down there. It's so relaxing…"

"I don't know…my baby bump is really starting to show…" Rachel said, putting her hands on her tummy.

"Show it off girlfriend! Be proud of it!" Quinn said, excitedly. "I kinda wish I had one too."

"I thought you and Sam were waiting to get through college?"

"Yeah, we are…just…I'm anxious to start our family," Quinn lied about the waiting to get through college part.

"It'll happen for you two," Rachel said.

Quinn smiled and went to the bathroom to put on her one-piece (no bikinis at school functions).

Finn and Sam found their room and Sam chose a bed by flopping on it. He hadn't really talked to Finn since his and Quinn's wedding so there was an awkward silence.

"So…you and Rachel getting married, right?" Sam asked finally.

"Uh, yeah, hopefully before she gets to 6 months…she's at 4 months now…so within 2 months I guess," Finn said.

Sam and Quinn hadn't talked babies for awhile but Finn's talk about how many months pregnant Rachel was made Sam want to be a part of that club.

"So, are you two going to go to college anywhere?" Sam asked, trying to make conversation.

"She's due on like July 4th, believe it or not, so she'll probably sit the fall semester out. I signed up to take classes at Lima Community College."

"That's cool! Quinn and I just signed up for our classes at OSU-Lima," Sam said. He looked over at the alarm clock. "I'm gonna go ahead and set this for 5, okay?" He figured Finn would probably mess it up and they'd get caught.

He fiddled around with the clock for awhile and then asked Finn about what time Schue made his rounds. Finn said last year it was like 11 at night.

"Cool…I'm gonna go meet Quinn at the pool…you goin'?"

"Maybe, if Rach wants to go…"

Sam found his swim trunks in his bag and changed next to the bed. He grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and his room key and took off to the pool.

Quinn got to the pool before Sam and walked down the steps to join the other Glee boys and jazz band people swimming, which was all of them except Finn and Rachel. Someone had even taken Artie out of his chair and set him on the steps. The Glee girls were all in the hot tub.

"Hi Artie…what's up?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Hey Quinn…not much here…just watching the other dumbasses play around...you're sure looking fine tonight," he said.

"Thanks Artie...we'll probably get thrown out eventually with Puck in here," she mumbled.

"You're probably right…" he said.

Sam got there and saw Quinn sitting on the steps with Artie. He slowly came down the steps and sat next to Quinn.

"Hey honey…sorry, I was talking to Finn," he said quietly.

"No prob…I just got here myself…Artie was watching the other dumbasses play so I'm watching with him," she said, smiling.

"Hey Artissimo…wanna go for a ride?" Sam leaned over Quinn, talking to Artie.

"What da hell?"

"Like on my back…c'mon man…just hang onto my shoulders and don't poke me with your dick," Sam said. Sometimes Quinn wished she could be left out of the dude talk.

"Yeah sure…let's do this thang…" Artie said.

Sam called for Mike to help lift Artie on his back, and Sam and Artie went floating out into the pool. _God that is the sweetest thing_ Quinn thought _even if he did mention Artie's thing right in front of me_.

Mike got on Puckerman's back and they played some sort of modified chicken game where obviously Artie wouldn't lose. They were rowdy so Quinn went to join Santana, Brittany, Lauren, Mercedes, and Tina in the hot tub.

"Got room for one more?" Quinn asked, slipping down in the hot water.

"So how's married life treating you Mrs. Evans?" Santana asked.

"Just fine…we're busy doing stuff like this…" Quinn said, letting the hot tub work the stress out of her muscles.

"Better be careful tonight; we heard Schue and P-bury are _both_ making rounds, not once, but _twice_!" Santana and Brittany were also mad because they were not allowed to share a room.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked. If she and Sam got caught together, they'd probably get suspended from the performance. Maybe they should wait until Saturday night to switch rooms. She didn't see what the big deal was about them sharing a room; they were legally married, not to mention it was two twin beds, though they'd obviously be sharing one.

"But…we have an 'in', at least the girls do…BrittBritt…" Lauren said, pointing to Brittany.

"I am sharing a room with Ms. Pillsbury and I will send a mass text when she goes on her rounds," Brittany said, sounding like a robot.

"Do you know how to send a mass text, Britt?" Quinn asked her.

"Santana totally showed me. And, she showed me her boobies," Brittany said.

The girls all kind of hollered about that, gaining the boys' attention. Then, they realized Finn and Rachel had come down to swim. Rachel was feeling extremely self-conscious about her enlarging tummy. She saw all the girls in the hot tub, knowing she couldn't get in there, so she sat on the steps of the pool like Quinn had done.

"Well, this water is getting too warm…I'm going back to the pool," Quinn said, moving out of the hot tub and over to sit on the steps with Rachel.

She noticed Rachel had her arms crossed in front of her belly.

"You're not fat, you know. You're carrying a baby," Quinn said to her. "Why hide it? I had to hide my bump for as long as I could because I was ashamed of it. You should be proud of yours, like I said in the room."

"It just feels strange, people looking at me oddly," Rachel mumbled.

"Oh, guess what San told me? Schue and P-bury are making double rounds tonight! Britts is rooming with P-bury and is supposed to send us all a mass text when P-bury leaves the room. Maybe we should do the switch tomorrow night. If Schue catches us, we'll be suspended tomorrow," Quinn told her. "I'll hate not sleeping with Sam, though."

"We'll have to tell the guys then…" Rachel sighed. "I almost thought I felt movement a little while ago…I'm not sure though."

Quinn sat up straighter. "Like the baby kicking?" she asked excitedly.

"I guess…that's why I was hoping Finn and I could be together, in case that's what it is, so he can feel it too," Rachel said.

"It's just not right…Sam and I are married and you're having Finn's baby…why can't we share a room with them with two twin beds? I just don't get it," Quinn said, getting a little riled up.

Quinn and Rachel called Sam and Finn over and told them the rumor and asked what they should do. Sam took Quinn's hand and pulled her away from them for a moment.

"I really don't want to sleep apart, Q...not even for one night..." he whispered to her.

"Neither do I, Sam, but you know what Schue said about suspending anyone caught switching rooms. He's not stupid. I'm not sure why he feels the need to make two rounds of room checks when it's just going to be waking everyone up before a big performance. So frustrating," she mumbled.

"This sucks. The costumes suck. Not being able to sleep with my wife sucks. Now I'm just in a bad mood," he kind of pouted.

"Tomorrow night, okay? I doubt he'll do room checks at all tomorrow night," she said.

"Fine...I'll miss your warm little body tonight though," he said, kissing her. They floated back over to Finn and Rachel who had pretty much come to the same conclusion as Sam and Quinn, switch rooms Saturday night when Mr. Schue let his guard down.

Around 10, most of the kids were tired and returned to their rooms.

In Quinn and Rachel's room, they were trying to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door at 11. It was Ms. Pillsbury.

"Just checking that you girls are all tucked in!" she said brightly.

"Just us girls, Ms. Pillsbury," Rachel said.

"I wonder what happened to Britt's mass text?" Quinn asked and they laughed.

"So, Rachel, are you excited? About the baby? Getting married?" Quinn asked her in the dark.

"Excited about getting married, still scared about having a baby. How bad does it hurt?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie...it hurt pretty bad. I didn't have any drugs though. I'm sure pain killers take the edge off. The contractions were hell at the end and then pushing the baby out...oh sweet jesus...just hope it happens fast for you. Then, if they stitch you up down there...that just adds pain for days and weeks afterward," Quinn told her.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked. Quinn couldn't see her, but if she could she'd see Rachel gripping her blanket up under chin.

"Yeah...it's different for everyone though. Beth just shot right outta there after a couple pushes and I only needed a couple stitches; it still felt like I was ripping from one end to the other. Ugh, and the cramps after the birth...worse than anything on your period but not as bad as contractions, just ugh. I don't know how moms do it, trying to take care of their newborn while healing from the delivery." Rachel was silent. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to like freak you out or anything. I probably should get some sleep for tomorrow's performance."

"Yeah, me too. G'night Quinn," Rachel said quietly.

In Sam and Finn's room, they had the TV on watching ESPN, talking sports, reclined on their respective beds in their boxers and t-shirts.

"What do you think of those costumes Kurt put together?" Sam asked him.

"Dude, he's like my brother from another mother and all but damn those things are hideous. He loves them, of course. Now, when I saw Rach in _her_ costume, it was an entirely different story!" Finn said.

Sam was laughing. "I know, right? Quinn tried hers on and it kinda gave me a boner, dude."

"When I showed Rach mine and put it on, she said it _accentuated my junk_," Finn was laughing.

"Wait. What?" _Quinn never said anything about that to me _Sam thought.

"You know, made everything kind of...stand out...down there," Finn told him. "I checked it in a mirror and it does."

Sam was thinking _dear god my wang is going to be on display all day tomorrow_.

At 11, there was a knock on their door. Finn got up to answer it.

"Hey Mr. Schue...Sam and I were just discussing our costumes for tomorrow," Finn said as Mr. Schue entered their room.

"Um, yeah, they're quite a doozy, I'd say," Mr. Schue said. "You guys turn in early...big day tomorrow."

"Sure Mr. Schue...g'night," Sam called from his bed. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Quinn.

_Did you just get a room check too?_ he asked.

A couple minutes later, she responded _Yep_.

_Wonder when the next one will be?_

_Hopefully soon...I love you hubs_ she wrote.

_Love you too wife, miss u_ he responded.

An hour later, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury made a second round checking the rooms and occupants and actually found everyone where they should be, most of them already asleep. Finn answered the door again in his and Sam's room since Sam obviously would not wake up to the insistent knocking. Mr. Schue came in saw Sam's sleeping blonde head and left. As soon as Mr. Schue was gone, Sam sat up in bed with his phone.

"What the hell dude?" Finn asked him, grumpily. "I just had to wake up to let Schue in 'cause I thought _you_ were sleeping."

"Sorry 'bout that dude..." Sam mumbled, texting Quinn.

_Did the second round just go thru?_

It took a couple minutes and he about gave up on a response when his phone lit up. _Yep_.

_I'm coming down in like 10 minutes...let me in ok?_ his message read.

Even though she _had_ been asleep when her phone lit up and vibrated next to her, she read Sam's messages and her heart lightened. It had been hard falling asleep without him next to her.

He threw on some pajama pants over his boxers, took his room key, and left. He took the stairs down to the third floor, checked the hallway for Ms. Pillsbury before making a dash to Quinn's room. She was waiting by the door to let him in.

"I hope they don't do a third room check or we're toast," he whispered. She giggled quietly and led him over to her bed. She reset the alarm for 5 so he could return to his room. He curled up behind her on the little bed.

"Why didn't you tell me that costume showed off my junk, Q?" he whispered behind her. She smiled in the darkness.

"I knew it'd freak you out...I quite enjoyed it!" she answered, giggly again, so happy he was there with her.

He squeezed her tight. "This finally feels right..." he mumbled behind her, drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: I don't know...I'm not in love with this chapter, feels more like filler to me. I hope it's not too horrible! More on the way! :)**


	63. Chapter 63

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE**

**SETTING: **Louisville

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **Late January 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Thankfully, there were no more bed checks and at 5 Sam grumbled hearing the alarm, crawled over Quinn, kissed her on the cheek, and left her room. He checked the hallway again and bolted to the stairwell. _Three flights of stairs at 5 in the morning...awesome_...he thought sarcastically. He checked his hallway and dashed to his room, letting himself in quietly. His alarm was going off at 6 so he figured he had an hour of sleep left. He slipped out of the pj pants and t-shirt and crawled into the cold bed.

The alarm went off again at 6 in Quinn and Rachel's room, both of them stirring, Quinn grumbling, Rachel more awake with her hands on her belly.

"Quinn! Quinn! Come here!" Rachel kind of whisper-yelled across to Quinn. Quinn instantly thought something was wrong and jumped out of bed and went to Rachel's bedside.

"See if you can feel this!" Rachel took Quinn's hand and placed it on her bare belly. Quinn felt the tiniest flutter.

"Oh my god Rachel! That's the baby kicking!" Quinn said, excitedly. "Call Finn and tell him to get down here right now!"

"I can't...I'm shaking...text Sam and tell him to tell Finn..."

Quinn grabbed her phone and sent Sam a quick message: _Tell Finn to get here right now!_

Thankfully, Sam hadn't rolled out of bed yet and saw his phone light up on the nightstand. He picked it up and read the message.

"Dude...Quinn says you need to get down to their room right now..." he mumbled. Finn was also still in bed.

"What?"

"Quinn just texted me that you need to get down there like _now_," he said a little more loudly. _Shit what if something's wrong _he thought nervously.

Finn thought the same thing and bolted out of bed, trying to find something to throw on over his boxers. "God! I just need a pair of pants!" He kind of shouted and Sam thought he was getting edgy. He was flinging clothes out of his overnight bag, finally finding a pair of sweats, pulling them on as he ran out of the room.

Sam texted Quinn back: _What's going on_

She didn't answer because she was waiting at their door for Finn. He finally came jogging down the hall and said, "Is everything okay?"

He found Rachel lying on her bed, smiling. "You had me worried shitless Rach...jesus..."

"Feel here..." she took his hand and placed it on her belly. Quinn watched from the open door, seeing his face light up at feeling the slight movement in her belly. She realized someone had walked up behind her. Sam had put on his pj pants and t-shirt again and went downstairs, now worried himself.

"What's going on?" he asked her quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Baby is moving..."

She had been doing a good job, she thought, of controlling her baby fever recently by keeping herself busy with distractions; this kind of brought it all crashing back to the forefront though. She kept telling herself it was wrong to feel jealous of Rachel for having what she wanted and someday she and Sam would have that too but it was hard to push that feeling away. She took a deep breath and turned to face Sam, hugging him.

"I know Quinn...someday soon, right?" The distractions of late had kept his mind off making babies with Quinn but seeing Finn grinning like an idiot holding his hand over Rachel's belly brought it all back to Sam. He wanted that dopey grin, to feel the baby move the first time, to see Quinn's belly grow with his baby. _Snap out of it Sam, she's still on the freakin pill _he thought.

"I better get back to my room and start getting ready for this hellish day. It's really just those costumes putting me in a bad mood, I guess. Tonight, we'll switch rooms and snuggle and other stuff, okay?" he said to her.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," she replied, kissing him goodbye.

She went back into her room. "Are we supposed to put on our costumes here or at the auditorium?"

"Here," both Finn and Rachel answered.

"Okay, I'm hopping in the shower then to start getting ready," Quinn said, hoping Finn would take the hint and return to his room. He was gone when she got out of the shower.

Everyone was in their costumes and had a quick breakfast in the hotel lobby, gaining more than a few strange looks, and then would board the bus for the auditorium on the University of Kentucky-Louisville campus.

Sam was of course now horrified even more at how he looked in his costume. He found Quinn at breakfast, taking a moment to enjoy her costume, and then scooted up close to her and whispered, "It's like my dick is pointing at everything!"

She glanced down and yeah he looked all trussed up in that region.

"It's not that noticeable, Sam," she said quietly.

"Look at the other dudes..."

"Please don't make me do that..." she said, trying to not look at the other guys. She glanced at Mike and he looked the same way as Sam and it appeared as though Tina was thoroughly enjoying that. "It'll be over soon and we can change as soon as we do our show." Unfortunately, Quinn was wrong about that; they had to wear the costumes until the end of the competition that day.

They boarded the bus and headed to the auditorium, going through their songs one final time. They got there by 8 and were able to go through their routine a couple times in a smaller auditorium located near the large venue.

The first song was _Sound of Music_, with which Kurt and Rachel performed a duet. Since she was feeling better, she was giving Kurt a run for his money on that song. Then, they performed _My Favorite Things_ with some of the girls taking certain lines of the song but Kurt doing the main vocals. Finally, they did _Climb Ev'ry Mountain_, which was a Kurt solo and the rest of Glee Club on backup vocals.

They got done rehearsing and went to the 'green room' 15 minutes before they were slated to perform. Sam and Quinn were sitting at a table holding hands.

"Kurt sure worked Rachel being pregnant to his advantage, didn't he?" Sam asked her quietly.

She snorted. "Yeah, I guess so."

"These costumes _rock_, Lady!" Puck said to Kurt, while Lauren admired what was below his waist.

"Yeah, Kurt, you should just make all the guys' pants from now on!" Tina said, practically sitting on Mike's lap.

"I'm kinda partial to the ladies' costumes," Sam said. "Particularly _this _lady." He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I have to agree with Sam on this one," Santana said, eyeballing Brittany.

"Hey Q, check this out..." Sam whispered and scooted down in his seat and spread his legs a bit. "It looks like it doubled in size!"

She glanced down and had to agree with him, though she'd never let on that she did. "God Sam!" _I'll tell him later that he was right _she thought.

The lights blinked on and off in their waiting room. Five minutes until show time.

"Okay guys! This is it! You've worked hard, you sound great, go out there and blow them away!" Mr. Schue told them, kind of surprised they weren't arguing like usual.

"Yay! Go New Directions!" Ms. Pillsbury added.

The kids all went to take their places backstage, just off the stage.

"Break a leg, Q," Sam whispered behind her. "Try not to look at my junk out there...it'll throw ya way off."

"I'll try Samuel...maybe I should be telling you the same thing." She twirled around in her poofy skirt and he could've sworn he saw white panties.

He kissed her quickly as they heard their cue and had to take their places on stage.

They performed their _Sound of Music_ show in just under the 9-minute maximum. Even though at first Sam felt like a complete idiot in that horrendous costume, he took one for the team and did his part to the best of his ability. Kurt and Rachel's duet was flawless and the other two songs sounded great. After the performance, when everyone was hyped up backstage from the adrenaline, all Sam wanted to do was find somewhere private to pull Quinn off to. It had been a few days since they had been together and he was kind of getting antsy and seeing her dance all around in that little skirt was just doing things to him. He had found her in the crowd and took her in an embrace.

"I think we did great out there!" she kind of yelled in his face.

"I think so too...I just gotta tell you...you in that costume...I'm getting pervy thoughts, Q," he whispered to her.

"That one area of your costume is giving me pervy thoughts too Sam," she whispered back.

"I wish we could just find someplace to be alone for a couple minutes," he mumbled, kissing her forehead.

About that time, Mr. Schue hollered at them to follow him to their seats in the auditorium to watch the other nine groups perform.

Quinn looked at Sam. "I wish we could too. I'm not sure how I'd get you out of that thing, though."

He laughed. "It's not easy. There are all these straps and cables and ropes down there holding my wiener up, ya know."

"Good lord Sam!" She took his hand and followed the group to their seats.

For the next couple hours, they sat through 3 _Cats_, 2 _Les Mis_, 2 _West Side Story_, 1 _Phantom of the Opera_, and 1 _Oklahoma_.

At intermission before the results were announced, Kurt said at least they were the only ones who had done _Sound of Music_.

"Yeah, but there was only one _Phantom_ and one _Oklahoma_," Lauren responded.

"I think our only competition was from one of the groups who did _Cats_," Rachel added.

They milled around the lobby of the auditorium until it was announced that the results were in and the groups had to all congregate on stage. They awarded third, second, and first place, with first and second places moving on to the National competition, this year being held in St. Louis.

Third place went to a group called the Jazz Hands who had performed one of the _Cats_ shows. Second place went to the SmarTones who had done _Oklahoma_. After some fanfare, first place was awarded to New Directions from Lima, Ohio.

_Holy shit we won!_ was Sam's first thought. _And in these costumes!_

Mr. Schue accepted the large trophy with a giant smile on his face and turned to the group of kids so they could all see it. Everyone was excited. Since it had been Kurt's idea in the first place to do _Sound of Music_ they let him carry around the trophy for awhile. The organizers sent them to another 'green room' type room so they could celebrate and receive information about Nationals. The kids were excited, talking about the performance, the vocals, the choreography, even the costumes.

Finally, an event organizer came in to tell them that Nationals was a 2-day event held in St. Louis, Missouri. It would be Friday, April 27, and Saturday, April 28. If they made it into the top 10 on Friday, they'd perform on Saturday. The organizer also told them that the groups usually arrive in the city at the very least three days in advance, most groups choosing to get there a whole week in advance. He gave Mr. Schue a folder of information, told them congratulations, and left.

"Is there anything about a theme, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked.

He flipped open the folder and scanned through it quickly. He pulled out a sheet of paper and said, "You all should probably enjoy this one..._romance_."

"Oh! Sam should sing that song he sang to Quinn at their wedding! It totally made me cry!" Tina said.

"Uh, no way...not at Nationals and besides that song's special to Q and I, so no..." Sam told them. There were a few groans from the girls.

"Guys, we have 3 months to figure this out. I'm picturing duets..." Mr. Schue said, his eyes glazing over.

All the kids started talking at once about ideas for songs, how would they get there, how much was it going to cost, who would room with whom, and how prom was the Saturday before.

Quinn was sitting on Sam's knee. He whispered to her, "So I guess we can do it in Kentucky _and_ Missouri!"

"Hmmm...I guess so!" she said. Sometimes he thought he had lucked into marrying a girl as pervy as he was.

"Okay, guys! It's lunchtime. Let's do lunch and then we'll plan something for the afternoon and be back at the hotel tonight. Ms. Pillsbury and I were thinking maybe taking you all to a movie this afternoon? Anyone else have any ideas?"

"We need to get out of these costumes first!" Puck said. There was a lot of agreement about that suggestion from the guys.

"Alright, back to the hotel and change!"

The happy group loaded up on the bus and headed back to the hotel and got out of their costumes. They ate lunch there and then decided to go check out the Louisville Slugger Museum since it was within walking distance and had cheap admission. Mr. Schue apologized to the group, telling them he thought results for all the groups were announced at the very end of the day, not at the end of each division. The kids didn't care; they had one extra night in the hotel. The boys enjoyed the museum; the girls went along because they had to basically.

_Oh well, it kills time until I can be alone with Sam tonight and this museum isn't that bad_ Quinn thought.

_Baseball, baseball, baseball, Quinn's butt, baseball, baseball, hmmm just touched Quinn's side boob, baseball, baseball, can't wait to do it with Quinn tonight, baseball, baseball, baseball, Quinn in that outfit today...shit, that'll give me a boner, baseball, baseball, baseball, Quinn in her bathing suit, baseball, baseball, think I'll kiss Quinn now_ Sam thought, leaning over to peck her on the cheek as she checked out how bats were made.

Around 4, they were back to the hotel for the night. Mr. Schue told them to meet him in conference room B at 6 for supper; supper was a surprise. Sam told Quinn to give it like 10 minutes then take the stairs up to his room; he'd be waiting.

"Finn will be in there..." she said.

"Not to do it Q...just to hang out for a couple hours before supper!" he said, totally wanting to get his mack on whether Finn was there or not.

In Quinn's room, Rachel said she was going to rest for the couple hours. All the excitement of the day had worn her out. Quinn said she was going to visit Sam; they shouldn't get in trouble with Finn there as a 'chaperone'. Rachel laughed. "He'll probably fall asleep too."

Ten minutes later, Quinn was lying on Sam's bed facing him, Finn napping on his bed. The drapes were pulled so the room was darkened. They were kissing each other chastely, mindful of the fact that they were not alone, playing with each other's fingers, and then he pulled her closer to him.

The kissing grew more heated though until Quinn said a little breathlessly, "I can't wait til tonight when we're alone."

He pulled back from her a little, his lips red and swollen, and whispered, "I'm pretty horny right now, Q."

She reached between them and felt his penis, hard in his jeans.

"Under the blanket," she said quietly. They scooted themselves under the blanket, leaving their heads out so everything seemed fairly appropriate in case Finn woke up, and Sam undid his jeans, pushing them down with his briefs. He felt her grip his length and start stroking him gently.

"Feels good Q..." he whispered, kissing her, closing his eyes. "Pull your dress up...I'll try to hit your belly."

She took her hand away from him and he took over while she worked her dress up to under her breasts. When she put her hand back, his pre-come had leaked out and he was pretty slicked up at that point.

"Just a little faster...god yes...just like that..."

She felt his hips start rocking into her hand.

"Ahhh Quinn...grip it now..." He grunted and she felt his hot liquid squirt up onto her tummy a few times. She started stroking him again easily, feeling the jizz spill out onto her hand. He reached down and took her hand away. "It's making me jumpy," he kind of laughed.

He kissed her then and mumbled _thank you_ against her mouth. She slipped out from under the blanket and went in their bathroom to wet a washcloth. She cleaned off her hand and belly and returned to Sam. She scooted back under the blankets and gently took the washcloth to his penis, cleaning him up.

"You do that so well," he whispered.

"Clean you up?" she asked.

"No! You know, with your hand..."

"Oh!" She laughed quietly. "Not the first time though."

"I couldn't believe you did that that night...I about came when you touched me. I didn't mind helping you out...it was sexy," he said, remembering that night on the front seat of his old car.

"I was so nervous that I was doing it wrong," she said quietly.

"Uh, no, you did just fine…wanna nap a little?"

"Sure…" She flipped over so he could spoon behind her.

They drifted off until they heard Finn stirring around 5:45. He got up and walked past Sam's bed, scratching his junk, seeing both Sam and Quinn in it, and said, "Hey, what's up guys?"

Quinn looked at the time and told Sam she was running back down to her room to freshen up for supper. He walked her to the door and kissed her, saying he'd meet her downstairs.

He went in the bathroom to pee while Finn was standing there brushing his teeth.

"So, did you two like do it while I was sleeping?" Finn asked him.

"God no…we just took a nap too," Sam said, figuring a little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"Oh okay, I mean I could've went to their room if you wanted some privacy," Finn said.

"Nah man, I just missed her," Sam said, going to find his bag to find some clothes for supper.

In conference room B, Mr. Schue had had 20 pizzas and breadsticks delivered for Glee Club and the jazz band. He also had the screen lowered as if they were going to watch a movie, which is exactly what they were going to do. He already had a DVD recording of their performance that morning and played it on the large screen for them. The kids really enjoyed that, being able to watch it, pause it, and replay it to critique it. While Sam watched it, all he could focus on was the crotch of his costume. _I'm surprised I didn't hit people with my thing while we were on stage_ he thought. In several spots, he caught Quinn checking him out and he saw himself checking her out. She noticed the same thing and thought _we are so in looooove_.

They weren't the only ones who noticed. They kept hearing whispers of _they're such lovebirds _(Lauren), _can't keep their eyes off each other _(Tina), _why didn't they just do it on stage? _(Puck), _I just thought Sam forgot his steps so he was watching Quinn _(Brittany), _makes me wanna vomit up little hearts and turtle doves _(Santana).

"Hold on guys! This may work to our advantage!" Mr. Schue said excitedly. He turned to Sam and Quinn. "If that's how you two come across on stage, your stage presence _is_ romance! You should reprise your _Lucky_ duet for Nationals!"

Sam and Quinn looked at each other, shocked. He was in the middle of chewing up a bite of pizza and she was in the middle of taking a bite of a breadstick when all of a sudden everyone's attention was on them. They just froze in the middle of their bites.

"Uh, well," Sam tried to chew up his bite of pizza and swallow it before speaking. Quinn put her breadstick down and looked at him and shrugged. She loved their _Lucky_duet, and he did too.

"I'll do it if Quinn will," Sam said, smiling.

"Sure, I'm on board," she said, gripping his hand.

"Let's take a vote then," Mr. Schue said to the group. "All in favor?" Ten hands went up. "All opposed?" Santana raised her hand.

"Well, congratulations you two! We have one part of our Nationals performance figured out. Sam and Quinn, you start practicing your duet again. I want ideas from the rest of you for songs about romance," Mr. Schue told them.

The party in the conference room ended around 8. Mr. Schue told them they could swim again if they wanted since he had received no complaints from Friday night. He also told them to be packed and ready to load the bus by 9 a.m. the next morning.

Sam asked Quinn if she felt like swimming, and she said sure so they changed and met in the pool again. That night, he focused on her instead of horsing around with the guys. They found a corner of the pool and were talking about the day, kissing a little, keeping a respectable distance from each other so they wouldn't gross the others out. They were talking about singing _Lucky _together at Nationals and then started singing a little of it in the pool between themselves.

To everyone's surprise, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury showed up to swim. Since all the girls except Quinn were in the hot tub again and Rachel was in their room, Ms. Pillsbury gravitated toward Quinn in the pool while the guys all assaulted Mr. Schue.

"So Quinn, how are you enjoying being married?" Ms. Pillsbury asked her in her always-cheerful voice.

"It's great, Ms. Pillsbury…best decision I've made," Quinn answered. "It's been almost a month now, on February 1st."

"That's wonderful…I'm so happy for you two," Ms. Pillsbury said.

"I meant to tell you that Sam and I both registered for classes at OSU-Lima for the fall semester…we're really excited about college," Quinn told her. "Sam wants to take business classes; he wants to own his own business."

"You must come to my office when we get back to school…I have pamphlets about owning your own business! What about you? Do you know what you want to do?"

"Well, all I enjoy doing is spending time with Sam, being a cheerleader, and hanging out with kids," Quinn said. "I'm taking a career guidance class in the fall."

"Maybe you should look into something like childcare…people always need a reputable trustworthy childcare provider," Ms. Pillsbury said. Quinn had never even considered that. "I have a pamphlet for that, too."

"Thanks for the info Ms. Pillsbury," Quinn said, watching Sam play with the other guys.

"Sure Quinn," Ms. Pillsbury said and then yawned. "I'm so tired this evening; I think I'll be going straight to bed." She floated away and started lazily swimming a few laps.

Quinn leaned against the pool wall for awhile before Ms. Pillsbury's words sunk in fully. _She just told me they aren't doing bed checks tonight! Probably because she'll be checking Schue's bed!_ Quinn thought, smiling to herself.

At nearly 10, Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue left the pool together. Quinn pulled Sam aside and told him what Ms. Pillsbury said.

"Let's go then!" he said, pulling her hand.

"Rachel and Finn never came to the pool tonight…maybe I should go to your room and he can stay with her. I need to go to my room though to take off this suit…sneak up there with me…" she said.

They took the elevator up to the third floor and quietly went to Quinn's room so she could get a change of clothes. Finn was already there, in bed with Rachel, under the blanket but facing one another. They were both obviously not wearing anything on top so Sam assumed they weren't wearing anything on bottom either and stayed as close to the door as possible.

Quinn just grabbed her whole bag from near her bed. She told them what Ms. Pillsbury had told her and they decided to switch back the next morning at 6:30. Sam and Quinn hurried out of the room since they were pretty sure Finn and Rachel were totally not listening to her at all.

On the elevator to the sixth floor, Sam said, "Ms. P-bury probably came up here to stay with Schue so we gotta be real quiet going by 608." They were quiet but didn't hear anything coming from that room at all.

"Maybe he's already in bed," Quinn snickered, following Sam into his room.

"That's where I wanna be," he said, dead-bolting their door. "We need to get out of our swimsuits…"

He turned to her and hooked a finger in a strap of her suit, pushing it off her shoulder, kissing her softly on the cheek, moving slowly to her mouth. The other strap slid down her arm. He pushed the swimsuit down past her breasts, moving his mouth there, teasing her nipples with his tongue and fingers. Since they had just come from the pool, she tasted like the pool and sweat. He pushed the suit down to her hips, kneeling down to kiss his way down her bare belly to her bellybutton. He pushed the suit down even farther, exposing her brown hair that she kept neatly trimmed. He kept pushing the suit down but his tongue met her clit, causing her to inhale sharply above him. He loved it when she was aroused for him, her lips there engorged and swollen, her clit super sensitive, her natural scent, her unique taste. He loved pushing his tongue into her, knowing it was nothing like his penis, but to him it was a sensory overload. His face would be slathered in her juices when her hips started bucking against him but tonight it was just foreplay. He would bring her to the brink of orgasm and back off and bring her back again.

When he heard her beg _please Sam_, he gently pushed her to sitting on his bed and let her push his trunks down his legs. His cock fell right in front of her face and he knew she'd take him in her mouth. Before she could, he said, "Open Quinn" and gripped his dick.

He watched her silently open her mouth and push her tongue out. He gently laid his cock on her tongue, sliding it in her mouth a little and pulling back. He did that a few times before she closed her lips around him. His back was arching to her, his hips thrusting very gently, him doing the work instead of her.

"Quinn…feels too good…" he mumbled, pulling his cock back out. "Scoot back a little…I need to feel you…"

She scooted back on the bed, giving him enough room for his knees. He positioned himself over her, kissing her. "It's been awhile Q…I just needed this tonight."

"I want you in me Sam…deep…" she whispered. She brought her knees up to her shoulders, pushing her hips upward to his. She could feel his cock grazing her pussy and was aching to feel him enter her. He pushed up and worked each of his hands to the other side of her knees so she could rest her legs on his shoulders. He pushed at her with his penis, feeling the familiar heat and wetness. He pushed upward a few times, bumping her clit, making her moan with each connection. Finally, feeling like he teased her enough, and kind of himself, he let his cock drop down to her entrance and slowly pushed into her.

She groaned and arched her back up to him. He slid in deep and felt his balls rest against her ass. Slowly, he moved back out and in again, working into a slow rhythm. Every time he moved in to her, his scrotum was banging her ass, which felt crazy to him. He was on his extended arms, hovering above her, when he started moving faster, his balls literally slapping her ass at that point. He bent his arms to lean down to her to kiss her, asking _is that deep enough?_ against her mouth.

"Feels so good Sam….slam into me…uunnff…I won't break baby," she muttered.

He started ramming his hips into her, each time hitting her clit with his pubic bone.

"Shit Sam…that's getting me off…" she gasped.

_Yes yes yes it's so awesome when she gets off around me_ he thought, feeling his own heat build.

"Come for me Q…I'm close….shit…" he mumbled.

Sometimes it's the words that do the trick. She heard his voice and suddenly she was coming, his hips still pounding her, only able to eke out some high-pitched moans and she's pretty sure she about put him in a leg lock she gripped his shoulders so tightly with her knees.

He felt her knees tighten next to his ears and for a moment thought he was wrestling. _Sex wrestling…oh yeah!_ he thought rocking his hips hard against her. He leaned up on his knees, putting his hands on the back of her thighs, and watched himself move in and out of her. After a few thrusts of that, he felt the orgasm coming and quickened his pace as best he could but was still kind of just erratically pushing his cock in and out of her, wherever it felt best.

"Oh god…there it is Q…uhhh…I'm coming…" he felt his cock jump and twitch as he expelled his semen into her, pumping it out.

He let her drop her legs to the bed and leaned over her, kissing.

He was trying to ride it out and feel his legs again since he noticed they were sideways on the bed and the only body parts he had on the bed were his hands and knees.

"Amazing Sam…it is always _so_ amazing with you," Quinn whispered up to him.

"That's interesting because I pretty much don't have a clue what I'm doing," he laughed.

"Well, whatever you're doing is doing it for me, Samuel," she said as he lay down beside her.

"I guess we kinda did it sideways on the bed," he said.

"Yeah, sorry, you said scoot back and I just did…wasn't even thinking about turning around," she laughed.

"Does that feel weird? When my nuts bang into you?" he asked her.

"No…it's sexy…sometimes they feel real heavy…tonight they did…" she replied.

"Yeah, if it's been a few days and I haven't got off they feel huge. My Grampa Evans would always say "like a burlap sack of dead possums" when my weird uncles would be talking about having blue balls," Sam told her. She made a disgusted face in the dark.

"What do they feel like now?" she asked and reached down to feel them. He did too.

"Yep, they're smaller now, thank god, felt like they were dragging the stage earlier today," he said and she snorted.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and get ready to get some sleep…you ready?" she asked him.

"I'm so tired Q…" he said.

They found some pajama type clothes and set the alarm for 6:15. They curled up in their usual spoon position.

"I'm so glad you're with me tonight, the whole night. I need to have you next to me to sleep anymore…I can't sleep without you, Q," he whispered behind her, wrapping his arm around her. She played with his wedding ring.

"We should never have to sleep apart again, Sam, ever," she said quietly. "I love you hubs…"

"Love you too wife…"

They drifted off into a deep sleep.


	64. Chapter 64

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR**

**SETTING: **Sam and Quinn's, doctor's office

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **February 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

On February 1st, the alarm went off at 6:30 a.m. for school. Quinn groaned. She had school and work that day and was just tired, even before the day started. Sam stirred behind her, groaning himself. The past weekend had been Regionals and they really got no real rest at all, focusing on homework the Sunday they returned from Louisville and then back to their usual school/work routine on Monday.

Sam stretched next to Quinn, bringing his arms around her, snuggling into her.

"Happy 1-month anniversary, Q," he whispered.

She took his hand and wrapped it tighter around her. "Can we just stay home today and avoid the world?"

"I'd love to…" he nibbled at her shoulder. "I can't miss anymore school, though, and I gotta go to work."

"I know, I know," she mumbled. "It's been a great first month, Sam."

He was still kissing at her neck and shoulder, bumping against her with his morning boner.

"You know what would kick off month two with a bang?" he snickered behind her.

"Oh, I think I'm well aware…c'mon…in the shower," she said, crawling out of bed, taking his hand, and leading him to the shower. In the shower, she looked down at his erect manhood, arising from his patch of brown hair. He watched her looking at him, then her finger trailing the thin line of hair from his bellybutton until she had him in her hand, stroking him. He put his hands on her hips and leaned into her to kiss her while she pumped him, hot water and steam all around them.

"Do we have time Q?" he asked huskily.

"Time for what?" she asked, having a pretty good idea.

"To do it…before school…"

"Fast…" she mumbled.

"Put your leg up there…" he motioned to the side of the tub. She did and he positioned himself under her, guiding himself into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to lift herself up and down on him as thrust up to her, his hands on her ass.

"Sam…you feel so good…" she mumbled into his neck, never expecting her day to start like this.

He started kissing her, slowing moving his tongue into her mouth meeting hers. He rocked her up and down on his penis quickly.

"Quinn…I'm 'bout ready…" he said against her mouth. He thrust hard then a few times, grunting into her neck, pushing his hands into her ass.

After a few minutes and after he had backed out of her, still hugging her, he said, "That felt so freakin good."

"It did Sam…we're gonna be late for school though…" she said, not wanting to leave the shower ever.

They eventually did get out of the shower and managed to get to school 2 minutes before the bell rang.

That night, when Quinn met Sam after work, he handed her a bouquet of flowers, _for being my wife for 31 days, the love of my life forever _he said to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Gosh Sam, you're making me cry right here on the sidewalk," she said. "I love you for it, though."

At home, Sam wrote their $200 rent check for his dad and went upstairs to give it to him.

"Did you find your mail downstairs?" his dad asked him.

"No…what mail?"

"Looked like something from OSU," his dad said. "Oh, and here's your share of the utilities for last month. We took into consideration that obviously you and Quinn use less than half of what it takes to heat this house and provide water, so we gave you a third and we'll pay two-thirds of those bills. There's electric, water, and internet."

Sam took the sheet of paper from his dad, looking at the numbers. "Okay, thanks…I'll write your checks in a little bit."

"Just write one check to me…I've already paid the entire bill, you're just paying me back your share."

"Oh, okay…" Sam mumbled, a little shocked at all the bills coming his way suddenly. His dad saw worry cross Sam's face and felt a little bad about dumping all these bills in his lap but it's what he wanted when he came to them asking their permission to get married. His dad was happy that they both had registered for classes at OSU, though; at least that ball was rolling.

Sam picked up the mail from OSU downstairs and returned to the love nest where Quinn was working on homework. He grabbed his checkbook and sat down with her.

"How much homework do you have, Sam?" she asked him.

"Not too much…I gotta write some checks out for utilities and our bills from OSU came today," he said, adding the three utilities together.

"Oh, well, give me my OSU bill…I'm paying that from my account," she told him. He handed it over to her.

"Are we going to open like a joint account? Wouldn't that be easier?" he asked her.

She looked at him. "Yeah, you're right. We should do that."

"Well, our share of the utilities came to $167…that's one-third of electric, water, and internet," he said.

"So, that's like $367 for the month? That's not too bad."

"That's like two of my paychecks, Q," he said, looking worried, writing the check for his dad.

"We'll be okay…actually, it's like one of your paychecks and one of mine, right?" she asked.

He finally smiled a little. "Okay, yeah, we're a team…like I said though I want to provide for you so you don't have to work or if you do choose to work you can use your money on things for yourself or the future Evans' kids."

"Yep, a team," she said, writing her check to OSU. He wrote his, and she added stamps to them and they mailed them back the next day.

A few nights later, Quinn was home while Sam worked, and she found herself in the family room with Sam's mom, Stevie, and Stacey going through their family pictures. Quinn loved looking at all the picture of young Sam. They started when he was just born (with brown hair), and Quinn noticed how young his parents looked in those pictures.

"He was a long skinny baby…pretty blue eyes…great personality for a baby, hardly ever cried," Sam's mother told her. Quinn hoped her babies with Sam would be a lot like him. "Then, the brown newborn hair all fell out and he was a towhead for years."

The pictures of toddler Sam showed him with nearly white hair, almost always smiling except for a few where he was crying for whatever reason, a lot of him playing, some sleeping, a few in the bathtub and on the potty chair, one with his diaper down around his ankles ("he thought that was hilarious").

Young Sam was a happy kid too. There were pictures of him fishing with his Grampa Stone, helping Grandma Stone cook, pictures with all his cousins and aunts and uncles, pictures of him playing baseball, football, and basketball, pictures of him swimming. Quinn loved the picture of him in his youth football league uniform, kneeling on one knee with the football, with a somewhat toothless grin, hair blonde and all a mess. She asked his mom if she could borrow that picture; she wanted to have a copy made of it. She had been trying to think of what to give him for Valentine's Day and had had no good ideas yet. Seeing the old football picture gave her an idea, though.

The pictures became a young teenager Sam with Stevie and Stacey added to the mix. There were pictures of him riding motorcycles with his Grampa Stone, the usual sports pictures, pictures with his friend Blaze, and even a few pictures of a very nervous-looking Sam going to school dances, sometimes with his buddies and a couple with girls. There were a few pictures of him in his private school uniform, where he looked more like she knew him, taller, more muscular, his hair a more darker blonde.

Before Sam got home from work that night, Quinn went to the office to go through her photo albums. She found the picture she was looking for and returned to their love nest to put them in her backpack. She then went back to the kitchen to get him something ready for supper.

The next day, Quinn received an email she had been waiting on. Their wedding portraits were ready. She and Sam stopped in at the photographer's to pick them up. It was a rare night off work for both of them, so they spent the evening going through all of them. There was a CD of all the pictures, so Quinn loaded those on her laptop to forward some to family and friends. She chose her favorite portrait of the two of them together, which was taken as they danced together, and put it in the antique picture frame her grandmother had given her. They had all the candids from the disposable cameras, which were great, some hilarious, but these professional shots blew them away.

"It just brings it all back to me, Q," he said, pulling her close to him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Sammy…there was so much love that day," she said quietly.

Valentine's Day arrived on a Tuesday. They planned on making a special dinner at home for the two of them and celebrating Valentine's Day in that fashion. After Glee rehearsal, they went home and worked together in the kitchen to prepare their feast. Quinn lit some candles, and they sat down to enjoy their meal.

He took her hand after awhile and said, "I'm so happy we're spending this Valentine's Day together, Q. Last year, I had to go to the Lonely Hearts Club thing at Breadstix at Kurt's insistence."

"I was battling mono," she said quietly. "I was so lonely that night."

"Me too…" he said. "No lonely hearts tonight, though." He leaned over to kiss her.

They ate some more and shared a slice of cheesecake.

"This is for you," she said, putting his present on the table between them.

He looked from it to her. "I didn't know we were getting each other something."

"It's okay…I just thought this was pretty neat…" she said. "Open it!"

He took the gift and slowly opened the wrapping paper covered in hearts. It was a framed picture, but he was holding it face-down. He flipped it over and saw the old picture of himself from youth football on the left side and an old picture of Quinn in a cheerleading uniform on the right side. They both looked roughly the same age in their pictures.

"What do you think? I was looking at your old pictures the other night with your mom and I saw that one and immediately thought of that one from when I was first in cheerleading and I just thought it'd be cute to put them side by side," she said, kind of rambling because he was still silent.

He looked at her finally, teary-eyed. "You know I love it, Q…not only have I married the smartest woman on the planet but also the most creative. I love you, Quinn." He stood up to embrace her tightly, not letting her go for awhile.

"I suppose we need to clean this up and do homework, right?" he said finally.

They cleaned up their dinner stuff and retired to their love nest for the evening. They did their homework and got ready for bed. She was already in bed, under the covers, when he came to her and sat down on the edge of the bed instead of crawling over to his side.

"You didn't think I'd forget my lover on Valentine's, did you?" he asked her, handing her a present.

She sat up quickly. "Sam, seriously…"

"Just open it silly!"

She did and found a book, _What to Expect When You're Expecting_.

"I know you've been through it before but I haven't and I thought maybe we could go through the book together, you know, so I'll know what the hell is going on when we get to that point, right? Do you like it? Is it okay?" Now, he was rambling.

"It's perfect, Sam…I love it…yeah, we can go through it together," she said, now teary-eyed.

"We have a doctor's appointment coming up, right?" he asked, taking the book from her and putting it on her nightstand so he could move closer to her, moving his lips on hers eventually.

"Yeah…soon…" she mumbled back, letting him push her back against her pillows.

"We can practice now…make some sweet Valentine's Day love with my wife…" he whispered, moving on top of her.

"Yes, please…" she whispered back.

That night, they took their time, the sex was slow and sensual between them, enjoying being with one another intimately, sharing a physical love as well as an emotional love.

When it was complete, they were both lying on their backs, holding hands, spent.

"Why does it get better every time, Sam?" Quinn asked him, still panting.

"I don't know Q…just so intense with you…" he replied. "Maybe 'cause our love is intense."

"Yes…intense love…I love you Sam…" she said, rolling to her side. He followed behind her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, m'dear," he whispered.

A few days later, they arrived at Quinn's OB/GYN's office. Sam was nervous. He had been to his doctor's office, of course, but never a doctor's office for _lady issues_. He sat down in the waiting room while Quinn checked herself in. She told the receptionist her name had changed due to marriage. She was getting better at remembering that little detail. Sam nervously glanced at some of the other patients there, a couple very pregnant ladies, a couple girls about Quinn's age (one pushing a stroller back and forth), little kids running around, only one other older man with one of the pregnant ladies. He picked up a magazine on the table next to him, titled _Baby Today_, and thumbed through it, seeing things like timing contractions, episiotomy do's and don't's, breastfeed or bottlefeed, have you lost your mucus plug? He put the magazine back on the table after seeing that last headline. The only other magazine there was _PregnancyFit_. He thumbed through it, seeing a lot of pregnant models wearing bikinis and doing modified workouts or eating healthy or exercising after baby came. He put that one down too and waited for Quinn to join him. She came back with a clipboard and forms to fill out, so he started checking out the pictures on the walls.

There were lots of pictures of pregnant ladies and one poster showing how babies developed over the 9 months in utero. No one was sitting near it, so he told Quinn he was going to check it out. She mumbled _mmhmm_ and kept working on her forms. He moved over to look at the poster more closely and was amazed again at how one sperm and one egg combined to create a human being. It started so tiny and wound up being around 7 pounds at birth. He remembered Finn saying Rachel was 4 months along so he looked at the 4 month picture and could see an actual baby that didn't look like a tadpole or some mutant creature. Quinn turned in her forms and joined Sam looking at the poster.

"Yeah, those first 3 months were hell," she said. "You know, the morning sickness. The next 3 months weren't too bad; I just craved bacon like constantly. The last 3 months were so-so. I was in pretty good shape from being a Cheerio so that helped I think with carrying that extra weight."

He looked at her, trying to picture her pregnant but couldn't do it. He had seen pictures of her from that time, but she always managed to put herself in the background or behind people or some other object to hide her belly.

"What?" she asked him, noticing he was staring at her.

"I just can't picture you pregnant," he said and swallowed. "I can't wait to see you pregnant with our baby."

She smiled. "Remember, that's quite a way in the future."

"I know…just, you'll be so beautiful," he said. He turned away from the poster. Another picture caught his eye: a sperm entering the egg, a blown-up picture of the real thing.

"Isn't that amazing, Q?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah, it really is," she replied, understanding what a miracle creating a child was.

They sat there for another 30 minutes making small talk and joking around when Quinn was called back.

"Okay, this is it," she said, taking his hand.

He took a deep breath and nervously followed her to the exam room. The nurse took her height and weight and then took her vital signs and left them alone in the room, saying Dr. Shields would be in shortly.

Quinn was sitting up on the exam table and Sam in a chair. There were more posters on the walls in there of female anatomy, male anatomy (a giant anatomically correct penis showing ejaculation and erection), stages of labor and delivery (he tried to avoid looking at the graphic of the baby actually coming out of the vagina), and even a poster on the ceiling above where the patient would be laying. It was a cartoon picture of a cat hanging from a wire with the saying "hang in there!"

"What's with that poster, Q?" he asked, pointing up to it.

"To remind you to breathe through the exam and it's almost over," she said. He had no clue what she meant. "I'm not having a pelvic exam today, just a checkup."

"What do you mean, pelvic exam?" he asked.

"See these stirrups? They spread them out, I put my feet in them, and the doctor gets a good look at all my business," she said.

"Oh…no wonder they put funny posters on the ceiling," he said, thinking if he ever had to put his feet in his stirrups he'd freak out. _So glad I have a working penis _he thought again.

He quickly picked up a model of a lady's pregnant anatomy, not knowing all the middle pieces came out. A plastic baby, a uterus, two ovaries, two fallopian tubes, and a cervix went rolling across the floor.

"Oh my god Quinn!" he said, stunned. She hopped down off the table to help him retrieve the missing lady parts and then helped him put them back in the model. She couldn't help letting a giggle escape at his mortified expression.

"It's okay Sam…they just go right back in," she said, smiling at him.

"I'm just a nervous wreck, Q," he said finally.

"Don't be…we're just here to talk, we're not having a baby anytime soon, okay?"

He looked at her, still holding an ovary. "Okay, Quinn."

There was a quick rap at the door, and Dr. Shields came in, seeing Quinn holding the anatomical model and Sam holding an ovary. She set the model on the table and hopped back up on the exam table. Sam just put the ovary next to it, no way was he picking that thing up again.

"Good afternoon, Miss Fabray…"

"It's _Mrs. Evans_ now, this is my husband Sam," she said, looking at nervous Sam.

The doctor shook both their hands, saying congratulations, and then looked at her chart. "You're here for a checkup on how the pill is working for you, correct?"

"Yes, doctor. We actually had some questions about it…" Quinn said.

"Sure…what do you need to know? Have you had any problems with breakthrough bleeding?"

_Please don't talk about bleeding_ Sam thought _that just leads to talking about periods_.

"Oh no, it's worked wonders in that department. We were actually wondering how I go about stopping the pill; we'd like to get pregnant," she said.

_There it is, out in the open, an adult who is going to lecture us now_ he thought.

The doctor looked at Sam who looked pale to him, maybe even a little shaky.

"Take some deep breaths, Sam," Dr. Shields said. "In through your nose and out through your mouth." He'd seen those signs way too many times, of people on the verge of passing out, sometimes new dads.

Sam did as he said and started feeling better. He hadn't realized how lightheaded he was getting.

"Well, Quinn, my suggestion to you is when you're ready to go off the pill finish the pack you're on. The hormones leave your system within a couple days but it could take 2-3 months for your cycles to regulate so that you're ovulating normally. Or, you could pregnant 2 weeks after stopping the pill. Everyone is different. If you don't want to get pregnant right away after stopping it, then you'll need to use another form of birth control. I usually suggest condoms as being the most effective barrier."

_Great_ Sam thought _a barrier between my wife and myself_.

"Well, I planned on staying on the pill until we get through high school since it's done such a great job with my periods," Quinn said.

"You two are still in high school?" the doctor asked them.

"Seniors…we're going to OSU-Lima in the fall," she said.

"Great! Well, your weight looks good, your vitals were fine, I see no problem with you stopping the pill when you're ready. I want to see you back in 6 months for your annual exam but sooner the moment you think you're pregnant. Also, start taking one prenatal vitamin per day. You make sure she takes that, Sam!" Dr. Shields said. "Do you have any questions Sam?"

"Yeah, actually I do. How do we know when she starts ov…ovula…" _God, why can I never say that word?_

"Ovulating again?" the doctor asked. Sam nodded.

"About 4-6 weeks after Quinn stops the pill, she should have a period. She will ovulate before that so it's possible she could get pregnant before having a period, hence using another form of birth control. When she has her first period, she should ovulate around 14 days from day 1 of the period. That's not an exact science, though, it could be 12 days, it could be 16 days, 14 days is just the average time to expect ovulation to occur. That's why we always ask when was the first day of your last menstrual period, especially if you think you're pregnant, so we can figure out an estimated date of confinement, or your due date. I'll have the nurse bring in some information for you. I know I just went through a lot of it kind of quickly. The thing about having babies is there is nothing set in stone, nothing is an exact science, you have a good idea what is supposed to happen but sometimes you're thrown a curveball so you need to be flexible and keep all your options open. I hope that helped you, Sam."

"It did, doc, thanks," Sam said, thinking that nurse better not forget the information he mentioned.

"Remember Quinn, a prenatal vitamin daily and call the instant you think you're pregnant," Dr. Shields said.

"Yes, doctor, I'll do that," she answered.

"Great…it was nice meeting you Sam and always a pleasure Quinn. I'll see you two soon…" The doctor was onto his next patient.

"You did it Sam! You made it through the first appointment!" she said, clapping her hands quietly.

"Can I breathe now?" he asked.

"Absolutely!"

"What did you mean, you were staying on the pill until we graduate?" he asked her.

"Well, it _has _done a great job with my periods and with prom and Nationals and graduation coming up it'd be nice to not have to deal with that issue, you know?" she explained.

"So, at the end of school, you're stopping them?"

"I think so…how do you feel about that?" she asked him.

"I'm ready Quinn, whenever you are," he answered.

"I guess we'll see what happens then…"

The nurse came back in with the information the doctor told them about, pamphlets about stopping birth control and trying to get pregnant. Quinn stopped at the receptionist's window to make her 6-month appointment. Then, they were on their way.

As they drove home, all Sam could think was _oh my god I made it through a baby doctor appointment even though there's no baby yet, I still did it and did it for Q, she's gotta be proud of me, if for nothing else staying conscious_.

Back at home, he reclined on the bed to read the pamphlets from the OB/GYN. In the one about trying to get pregnant, there was even a chart to keep track of dates to figure out when you'd be ovulating. There were pictures showing exactly what ovulation was and now he understood better what the ovary he had been holding earlier did. He also read about how all the conditions had to be pretty much perfect for the woman to get pregnant and he thought it was a pretty easy process, don't use a condom, ejaculate, and boom she's pregnant.

Quinn joined him on the bed.

"So, what do ya think?" she asked, seeing he was checking out those pamphlets.

"I'm thinking these pamphlets are very detailed," he laughed. "That's cool, though. I'm learning stuff."

"I know, there's a lot to learn. Even though I've been through it, I was pretty much in denial the whole time and shoved my head in the sand basically, trying to make it all go away. I didn't take the time to learn much about pregnancy then, just wanted it to go away."

"That had to have been such a hard time for you, Q," he said, taking her hand. "I've said it before…I just wish I had been here then for you."

"What do you want Sam? A boy or a girl?" she asked softly.

"A healthy baby and a healthy mom…" he said quietly.

"Seriously, everyone is partial to one or the other…"

"I'd probably be more comfortable with a baby boy but the thought of having a daughter makes my heart beat fast," he whispered. "What about you?"

She thought for a moment. "I think a boy this time around. A little girl would remind me too much of what I gave up."

He squeezed her hand. "I'd love whichever one God gave us, a little me or a little you."

"You're gonna make me cry, Samuel," she said.

He squeezed her hand again.

They were silent for awhile, lost in their own thoughts.

"Thanks for going today. I appreciate you being there and even asking a question," she said finally.

He snorted. "It was a stupid question."

"What? No it wasn't. He spent a lot of time going over his answer, that's for sure, so I doubt he thought it was stupid," she said, looking over at Sam.

"I can't even say that word right…ovu…ova…ugh…" he sighed.

"But you were there for me, for us, and that means more to me than whether you can say ovulation, Sam," she said quietly. "Let's get ready for bed."

Back in bed, she whispered to him, "You know what all that baby talk gets me in the mood for…"

He smiled behind her and rolled onto his back, letting her show her appreciation by kissing her way down his belly to his groin. He was soft when her mouth moved onto him but she worked him into a full erection in very short order. She was moving slowly on him, no teasing him, but he needed faster so he used his hand, first to run his fingers through her beautiful blonde hair and then to gently start moving her faster on his length.

"Oh god Quinn…god yes…please…suck hard…" he was groaning above her.

She had felt his gentle movement on her head, pushing himself in her mouth just a little deeper with each movement. She took him in as far as she could and sucked him hard as she pulled up, hearing him moan was such a turn-on. Only after a few times of that, he was on edge.

"Fuck yes Q…god don't stop…fuck…ohhh fuuuck…"

She gripped the base of his penis and he shot in her mouth, straight down her throat. He had pushed up on his elbows then, threw his head back, and cried out; she had never heard that reaction from him. She kept moving on him, feeling his hips rock with her mouth gently, the entire time him murmuring _oh god oh god oh god_.

She pulled off him then, lying down beside him. He looked down at himself, using his groin muscles to make his hard cock stand up straight. He loved how hard he got because of her. He loved to see himself stick straight up in the air, particularly after sex, because he glistened in whatever light there was, with whatever she had used on him, her pussy or her mouth.

Finally, he could speak again and said, "God Q…that was out of this mother effing world." His dick was going soft and he was tired of using his muscles to keep it up in the air so he watched it go limp against his belly and back to its normal state of hanging out with his balls.

"Hope you enjoyed it, Sam," she said. "Sweet dreams…"

"I did and I love you…sweet dreams…"


	65. Chapter 65

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE**

**SETTING: **Sam and Quinn's, Kurt's house, church/reception

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **March 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

March 1st dawned on a Thursday, and Quinn was awoken with a "Happy 2-month anniversary" greeting from Sam. No time for shower antics that morning; they had slept in and were running late for school. The big news for March was Finn and Rachel had set a date for their wedding, March 17th, to be held at Finn's church. Of course, the guys were throwing him a bachelor party the night before, much like they did for Sam, but Sam was in on the planning for this one. The girls were having a low-key bachelorette party for Rachel the same evening.

They had been working on their _Lucky_ duet the past few weeks, whenever they had the opportunity, to fine-tune it. The rest of the Glee Club was working on the other song choices. One of the other songs was going to be _Bella Notte_ at Rachel's insistence, her opinion that the boys sang it very well. Rachel was also doing a solo of _Looking Through the Eyes of Love_. They decided for this performance to keep their costumes simple, suits for the boys and dresses for the girls, and focus on the vocals.

Midterms were upon them again. They were barely getting by in their government class, both pulling C's. Quinn was faring better in English than Sam, probably because she had her novel completed and he was still working on Huck Finn. Their math classes were going okay. Glee Club gained them an A already for making it to Nationals. Sam was doing well in his astrology class and biology. Quinn just wanted to forget that biology existed, but she was acing her home ec class.

March 16th was the last day of midterms and also the day of Finn and Rachel's respective parties. The Glee Club kids had went together and bought them a set of dishes like they had for Sam and Quinn so the gift was taken care of. Quinn had bought Rachel some relaxing bath oils and sensual lotions for her bachelorette party, and Sam's part of the bachelor party was to share in the cost of booze and strippers. Apparently, Puck hired the same two strippers that had been at Sam's party so the guys pretty much knew what to expect.

That night, Quinn dropped Sam off at Kurt and Finn's. He said Kurt was the designated driver and would bring him home, hopefully before midnight. They kissed goodbye and she went on to Rachel's party, never expecting how Sam would show up later that night.

At the bachelor party, things got started with porn and beer. At first, Sam was a little uncomfortable watching that in front of the other dudes but after a couple beers and seeing some hot girl-on-girl action he was palming himself over his jeans. He was sitting next to Artie on a couch, then Finn in a chair, Mike and Puck across from him and Artie on another couch, and that dude Tommy (who was back with Mercedes now) in another chair, all in semi-circle around the TV. Kurt and Blaine were there also but not into the porn; they were off making out in a corner of the family room. Trying to glance around without being noticed, he saw the other guys doing the same thing he was, some with their hands down their pants already (Puck obviously). The room was darkened, so he unbuttoned and unzipped about halfway to get a better grip on his cock because the over-the-pants method wasn't doing it for him. It didn't take too much longer of watching the girls on the screen and he came in his pants, trying not to grunt or make any noise at all. There were, of course, comments being made around the room, some to themselves (_fuck yeah, that feels good_) and some to the group (_I'd like to up between them legs, licking that pussy_) to which the other guys would grunt and laugh. The movie seemed to go on forever. He was on his fourth beer, stroking himself again to some orgy scene. He closed his eyes though and thought of Quinn and things she'd do to him, way better than watching strange people fuck each other senseless. _And besides_ he thought _how do those dudes go so long without ever coming? It's been like an hour and they're still doing it…I'd be done in 10 minutes tops! _He came again in his hand, thinking of him and Quinn doing it next to her car the night they got back together. When he recovered, he got up and got his fifth beer.

At Rachel's party, things were much more civilized. There were snacks and games and she opened her presents. She was about 5-1/2 months pregnant at that point and really showing and the girls were all interested in the baby kicking. She didn't know the sex of the baby yet, wanting it to be a surprise, so they all took guesses on what they thought it would be. Quinn thought she appeared to be carrying the baby differently than she had Beth so she guessed a boy. Rachel felt it was a boy. She had some recent ultrasound pictures to show them and the girls all squealed over them.

The boys put in another porn flick, this one just straight girl-on-girl action, supposedly shot at college parties, as if they weren't actresses. The difference this time was Puck mixed up some kamikaze shots and every time they heard the word _fuck _they took a shot. Sam was already feeling the effects of the beer and wasn't sure he should attempt any shots but he didn't want to look like a pussy either in front of the other dudes.

By the time the "entertainment" for the evening had arrived, Sam had done five shots. He heard Artie next to him say something to someone about Sam being "shit-faced drunk" and Puck cut him off the shots when he could barely stand up to walk over and get the fifth one.

Sam remembered very little of what the strippers did that night. This time they were dressed up like vampires, he thought, just a lot black leather and whips. One came over to him, straddled him, and he looked down and realized his pants were still undone, his black briefs sticky with white come stains, and he was pretty sure the black leather bikini she was wearing wasn't covering her lady bits all that well because he thinks he saw her shaved pussy.

She leaned down, kissing him on the cheek, and he inhaled that cigarette smoke and cheap perfume scent and just wanted to run.

She said, "Aren't you the boy from the last party? Maybe you want to spank me again?"

In the few remaining sane brain cells still firing, he shook his head _no_ and said _not tonight_, trying to push her off him. She could tell he was basically wasted and moved on to Artie who gladly took her on his lap.

The girls worked their way around the room to Finn where he got the opportunity to spank the one stripper and did so enthusiastically. Sam managed to get up to go to the kitchenette for another beer. Puck saw him stumble his way over there and tried to stop him.

"No more for you buddy…" Puck said, pulling the can of beer from Sam's hand.

"What the fuck, man…give it fucking back…"

"Dude, you're wasted…Kurt's taking you home soon…"

"I'll go home if you gimme my damn beer back now dammit," Sam slurred.

"Listen Sam, those shots are going to hit you and hit you hard soon…that's why they're called kamikazes. Trust me, you do not want another beer," Puck said, sounding mysteriously sober.

Sam pulled another beer from the fridge. "Ha! You tink you so smart well you am not."

Puck rolled his eyes, put the other beer back, and let Sam have his way. _Let Quinn deal with that hot mess _he thought.

Kurt saw what was going on, and he and Blaine decided it was time to get Sam home. They told him they were going to load him up and get him home so he found Finn, who was nearly as drunk as Sam, and said, "Congrats dude…you will…(burp)…love being married, specially to Rach (burp) el."

Finn was all dopey smiles and said _thanks man_ and hugged Sam tightly. They pulled away from one another and for a moment Kurt thought they might actually kiss, the way they were looking at one another. Then, Finn said, "It was all you man," he poked a finger into Sam's chest. "You pushed me to Rachel…all you dude."

"Okay, we need to put this love fest to bed, boys. You'll see each other tomorrow. Let's go Sam…" Kurt said, taking one of Sam's arms and Blaine the other, getting him out to the Escalade.

"So help me, if he barfs in my 'Lade it is all over," Kurt said quietly to Blaine and Blaine snorted.

"We're only like 10 minutes from his house so hopefully no accidents," Blaine tried to rationalize.

Sam was messing with his phone in the back seat when all of a sudden the urge to pee hit him hard.

"Uh, Kurtsy…I gotta pee, like now," Sam said from the back seat.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Didn't you pee at the house?" Kurt asked him.

"No and I'm about to piss all over your fly ride…"

Blaine glanced back at him, rocking back and forth, holding his crotch.

"Pull over Kurt, let him out…" Blaine said.

Kurt pulled over to the curb on a quiet side street and Sam stumbled out, trying to get to the back of the Escalade. He was fumbling with his jeans when he realized they were still half undone so he was trying to get the zipper down all the way but started peeing before he could get his dick out.

_Oops!_ he thought. _Got a little on my pants!_

Quinn was home already, waiting up in the love nest for Sam to get home. Her phone buzzed with a message.

_2 mch 2 drkin cmin hme_ was the message from Sam.

_Oh this cannot be good_ she thought, putting on her shoes and grabbing her jacket to meet him at the door. At the front porch, things had frozen over slightly so she threw some salt down on the porch, steps, and walkway and waited for Sam to be dropped off.

The black Escalade pulled up and Sam stumbled out of the back seat. He stood there waving at Kurt and Blaine as they pulled away and then turned to make his way up the drive, still clutching a can of beer. The driveway was slick and he hit a slick spot and went down on his ass and literally slid down to the sidewalk.

_This is bad_ Quinn thought and ran down the grass to help him up.

"Sam, Sam, hey, I'm here, c'mon, let's get you in the house," she said, grabbing his arm and helping him to standing. He swayed on the sidewalk.

"Quinnie! I am soooo glad to see _you_! I have had too drink a little much so I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, I noticed…"

"Kurtsy dropped me off here. He's my double-D. DD. My driver designated…" and with that he twirled his can of beer around in the air, zeroing in on her nose, touching it with his forefinger, smiling.

"C'mon Sam…"

She thought she could smell pee on him and sweat and something else familiar but she couldn't concentrate on that now. It was cold out there and she needed to get him in because he didn't wear his coat home and was standing there in a t-shirt and, she glanced down, jeans that were wet on the front and undone.

"God Sam…what the hell happened to you tonight?" she asked him, supporting him as they walked up the yard.

"I dunno Q…beer…porn…kazikamies…shit, I gotta pee again…"

"C'mon, in the house…"

"No, can't wait, gotta pee now…" He had stopped in front of a tall shrub and she was on the porch waiting on him. She watched him fumble with the front of himself, like he was pulling his dick out, but no he didn't, just stood there and pissed his pants.

"Wait…what…" he said when he felt the hot pee streaming down his leg and not onto the bush. "Oh fuck…"

Quinn was on the porch, pretty much mortified, watching the urine pool on the ground at his feet. She had never seen him under the influence this severe and now it was to the point she didn't think she could get him downstairs.

He was still standing there, holding his dick in his underwear as if he had taken it out to pee, so she went to him and took his arm and sat him on a porch step.

"Sam Evans, you sit there and do not move an inch. I'll be back," she said, going in the house to get his parents.

"I won't. I'll just sit right here. Hey Quinn, my pants are fucking wet!" He was talking to himself because she was already in the house and up the stairs. He leaned back on his elbows and it felt so good to lie back he thought he'd just nap there.

She knocked as quietly as she could on Sam's parents' bedroom door, trying not to wake his little brother and sister. No response. She knocked again and whispered _Mr. and Mrs. Evans?_ She saw a light come on under the door and his dad opened the door, looking concerned.

"Is something wrong? Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Mr. Evans, I'm sorry to wake you up but, uh, Sam's drunk, on the front porch. He's kind of a mess and I don't think I can get him in the house," she said quickly.

"Okay, let me throw some clothes on. How much of a mess?" he asked her.

"He just peed his pants next to a bush," she said quietly and humiliated.

"Oh dear god…okay, I'll try to get him down to your bathroom. Quinn you might want to have a bucket handy."

_Oh god a bucket I don't even wanna know why_ she thought, running back downstairs, glancing out at Sam. He was laying back on the porch now. She could see his breath coming out in little puffs of steam so she knew he was breathing and went to sit next to him.

His dad came out on the front porch and said _well this is disgusting_. He leaned down to Sam, though, and shook his shoulder, waking him.

"C'mon son, we need to get you cleaned up and sober…"

"Hey dad! Whatchu doin' here?"

"I live here, Sam," his dad answered, shaking his head at seeing Sam in such a state.

"At the party? You live at the party?" Sam asked him, clearly out of it.

All Quinn could think was _this is so embarrassing_.

Sam's dad brought Sam into the house and through the kitchen to the basement steps.

"Okay, Sam, lots of steps here. You gotta hang on to me," his dad said, taking the lead.

"Hey, where's Quinnie? She was just here…"

"She's going to give you a bath, son. You smell like the restrooms at the bus station. And, she's going to have to do laundry because your clothes and shoes stink. Sam, how much did you have to drink tonight?"

"A lot dad! Like six beers and shots of kazikamies…they said they'd hit me hard…haven't yet though,"

Sam's dad got him downstairs and into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet.

Sam asked, "Q's gonna gimme a bath? Am I dirty?" Then he snorted.

Quinn joined them in the bathroom with a bucket just in case and started running some bath water.

"We need to get him out of these clothes," his dad said.

In the light of the bathroom, Quinn could now see the lipstick kisses on Sam's cheeks and the mess his shirt and underwear was. There was obviously more than urine down there and now she realized what that odd scent was she smelled on him outside, she recognized it from having sex with him.

His dad was pulling his shoes and socks off him, then his t-shirt, then told him to stand up and drop his jeans and underwear. Sam did as he was told, all the while with a dopey grin on his face. Quinn helped him into the bathtub and put his soiled clothing in the washer while his dad kept an eye on him. She sat down on a couch to get her thoughts in order.

Then, she heard it. The retching. She was so glad she brought the bucket downstairs. His dad was going to have to handle that, she couldn't deal with vomit. _How could he do this to me?_ she thought angrily. _He's probably going to be this way all freaking night and we have that wedding to go to tomorrow. He knows I don't mind if he drinks a couple beers but he's literally out of control tonight._

She heard him in the bathroom, practically crying to his dad in between the vomiting, that he was dying, he just wanted to die, he felt awful and was never going to drink again ever. She heard his dad agreeing with him, telling him it'd be okay, and he'd better never drink like that again. Quinn sat on the couch, head in her hands, thinking _that should be me in there reassuring him, letting him get it out of his system_. He made a very poor decision to drink so much but sometimes she wondered if the other guys pushed stuff on him.

She finally decided that as his wife she needed to be the one helping him in his predicament, not his dad. She found a clean pair of briefs for him and wandered into the bathroom. He was still sitting in the tub, the smile gone, just looking pale and sick, his dad sitting on the toilet talking to him.

"Hey Sam…how's your tummy?" she asked.

He looked up at her, and the disappointment was obvious. He was holding the washcloth over his junk, obviously more modest now that the alcohol had left his system.

"Oh god Q…I'm so sorry…" he said, looking down at his washcloth in the water.

His dad got up and emptied the contents of the bucket into the toilet and rinsed the bucket, thankfully so Quinn didn't have to.

"Do you need me anymore?" his dad asked Quinn.

"I think I'm okay with him," she said. His dad squeezed her shoulder and went back upstairs.

"Sam, you about ready to get out and lie down?"

"I think so. I still feel like shit, though," he mumbled.

"Yeah, you'll probably like shit tomorrow too," she said, helping him stand up and out of the tub, drying him off.

"Step into these," she held out his briefs and he held onto her to get them on. "Please don't pee in them."

He laughed a little.

"Take these before you lay down," she said, pulling the ibuprofen out of the medicine cabinet and giving him two with some water.

"How's your stomach feel?" she asked him.

"Queasy…everything's out now, though…just dry heaving…" he mumbled.

"Okay, well, I pulled out one of the sofa beds, you can sleep there tonight. We need to talk tomorrow about this. I'm pretty upset that you came home with lipstick all over your face and, well, come in your pants. I don't know what went on at that bachelor party but I'm not happy, Sam," she said, leading him to the sofa bed.

He stopped her. "No Quinn, the lipstick was that skanky ho wanting me to spank her again and I said no, Quinn, and made her go away. The jizz, well, uh, the porn…I just beat off Q, god…I was thinking about me and you though to get off. They all do that when porn's on." He felt sick again.

"Just sleep it off Sam…we have to get up early to get ready for Finn and Rachel's wedding," she said, sitting him on the sofa bed and going to their bed. She hated it because she believed him but she also didn't want him to think he could get by with that kind of behavior. What she truly wanted to do was curl up with him in bed and hold him and make him feel better but she knew that wasn't possible, at least until the alcohol was all the way out of his system. It was probably best that he was near the bathroom anyway.

The alarm clock went off at 9:30 the next morning. Quinn had barely slept any, listening to Sam mumble and thrash around on his bed. She heard him stumble to the bathroom a couple times and try to barf but like he said he was just dry heaving at that point.

She turned off the alarm and got up to take a shower. She checked on him; he was finally sleeping peacefully. When she got out of the shower, he was still asleep. She tried to wake him up gently, knowing his head would be killing him.

"Please stop yelling Q…" he mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"You need to get up and shower Sam. The wedding is in a couple hours," she said quietly.

"No way. I'm not going to no wedding," he mumbled, rolling over.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, surprised by his answer.

"Tell them I'm sick…my head is fucking splitting Quinn…" he mumbled.

"So, this is how it's going to be?" she asked.

"How what's going to be? I'm just too sick to go, Quinn," he said in a hateful tone of voice.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell them you're sick. Plan to sleep on this bed though indefinitely," she said, getting up to finish getting ready.

"Oh c'mon Q…wait…I didn't mean it like…" He just stopped talking since she was back in the bathroom. _Shit I guess I'm in the doghouse _he thought, putting a pillow over his head and falling back to sleep.

He woke up later and it was all quiet. He got up to go to the bathroom and some of the events from the night before started coming back to him. _I'll never be able to look my parents in the eye again or probably Quinn…she is so pissed at me…and now I've missed that damn wedding too_ he thought. He looked at the time on the watch she had given him. _God I fucked up bad_ he thought. It was 11 a.m.; the wedding was starting at 11:30. The wedding was only about 5 minutes from Quinn's. He could shower and get dressed and get there in time. He'd have to take his motorcycle though.

He took the fastest shower he's ever taken, popped some more ibuprofen, threw on his suit, and hopped on his motorcycle. He got to the church at 11:22. He rushed in and of course everyone was already seated. He signed in quickly and looked for Quinn. She was sitting on Rachel's side of the aisle with Tina to her right so he snuck around behind the pews and came down her row to sit on her left.

Quinn was sitting in the church waiting for the ceremony to begin when she heard a slight commotion and looked up to see Sam making his way down her row to sit with her. He had his helmet in his hand, his hair was clean but a mess, his shirt half untucked, his tie tied sloppily.

He sat down next to her, looking at her for her approval, for any sign from her that he had done something right. He picked up her hand and said, "Have I missed anything?"

She shook her head _no_, loving him so much in that instant.

Sam checked out the other guys who had been at the bachelor party. Why did they all look perfectly normal? He knew he had not been the only drinking last night. Artie looked fine, Mike looked fine, Puck looked fine, Finn looked fine but nervous. _Why am I the only one who looks and feels like shit? _he thought.

The ceremony began then. They all stood to watch Rachel make her entrance. Finn's face lit up seeing her. Quinn thought she made a very pretty bride, being escorted by both her dads. They only had one bridesmaid and the best man, Puck and Lauren. Quinn didn't know Rachel and Lauren had become close friends but that was cool. The service was a mixture of a Jewish and Christian ceremony so that was interesting, as well.

Throughout the entire ceremony, Sam held Quinn's hand. She still had said nothing to him; he was beginning to get worried. He would try to talk to her at the reception.

The ceremony lasted about 30 minutes. As Finn and Rachel made their exit, Sam tugged on Quinn's hand. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly. "Can I ride with you to the reception?"

She stared at him for a moment, his face so sad.

"Yeah, we can ride together," she said.

They walked to her car together. At the car, he hugged her, whispering _I'm so sorry _in her ear.

"I did something stupid last night…I'll never do it again…please forgive me," he said to her when she pulled away from him.

"Why? Why did you drink so much?" she asked him.

"It was a drinking game…every time they said the word fu-, the eff word, on the movie we took a shot. I did five shots and stopped. Puck was mixing them," he told her.

_There was the problem_ she thought. "Did you actually see him pouring your shots, Sam?"

"No, we'd hear the eff word and he'd pour however many shots for all of us. Mine were always at the end of the line."

"Okay…let's go to the reception…we're going to be late," she said, thinking she'd corner Puck there and find out what the hell was going on last night.

The reception was held in the same banquet room as Quinn's mother's reception was held. Finn and Rachel had a kind of brunch buffet for the guests and the usual dancing and fun stuff.

Quinn got a plate of food but Sam still felt queasy from the night before so just stuck with water. People were dancing and Sam looked at Quinn hoping to get at least one dance with her but she avoided him at all costs.

She knew Sam was watching her, probably wanting to dance, but she was concentrating on something else…what Puck was doing. She finally saw him get up and leave the banquet room alone. She told Sam she'd be back and got up and left the table quickly. He watched her leave the banquet room, not having any idea what she was up to.

She quickly followed Puck out of the banquet hall. She saw him go in the men's room. She waited and another guy came out. She asked him if anyone else was in there and he said a dude at the urinal so she busted in there, finding Puck standing at the urinal.

"What the actual fuck Q?" he said, looking highly annoyed.

"No, you tell me Puckerman, _what the actual fuck_…what did you do to Sam last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"He came home and was drunker than I've ever seen him. He said five shots was all he had and he wouldn't get that drunk on five shots so what did you do?"

"Oh yeah, Sam's shots," he said, shaking his wang, tucking it in his pants, and zipping up. At the sink, he said, "I might've spiced them up a little."

"What are you talking about?"

"I gave him double shots," Puck said nonchalantly.

"Double shots? So 10 shots of whatever liquor…that could've fucking killed him dumbass!"

"It was vodka and no that wouldn't kill him, make him drunker than a skunk though," he chuckled.

"You know what Noah? I sincerely hate your stupid ass. From now on, just leave me and Sam alone," she said and walked out since another man had come in.

In the banquet hall, she found Sam still sitting at their table, looking a little dazed. She walked up to him and said, "C'mon, let's dance." She held out her hand and he took it. On the dance floor, he wrapped his arms around her and she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I found out what happened last night," she said finally.

He thought _oh shit something happened that I'm not remembering and oh shit it's probably not good_.

"I had a little talk with Puckerman about last night. It seems he was giving you double shots of those kamikazes, that's 10 shots of vodka you drank last night," she told him as they danced. "I told him that could've killed you and to just leave us alone from now on."

He just danced with her silently. _Wow, no wonder I was so fucked up _he thought. He was also secretly happy that she finally cut ties with Puck; he didn't like her being friends with him and he himself did not want to be friends with him either.

"I'm still so sorry Quinn…" he finally said, thinking that was all he should say to her.

"At first I was mad at you Sam…I just couldn't believe you'd drink so much and be that out of control. I understand now that it wasn't your fault. I hated seeing you so sick when you got home. I just wanted to make you better," she said quietly.

He felt bad because he had hurt her that way.

"Can we just go home now?" he whispered.

"Yeah, let's go home Sam," she answered softly.

They made their way to Finn and Rachel Hudson to wish them congratulations and she took Sam to his motorcycle and they headed on home. At home, they changed into casual clothes, planning to hang out there the rest of the day. Sam was still feeling pretty rough so he took some more ibuprofen and they lay down on their bed together.

"I was surprised to see you at the church today," she said, holding his hand.

"I felt bad about letting you down," he answered. "A husband doesn't do that to his wife. And you were a good wife to me last night when I needed you."

"You were pretty wasted," she said.

"I forget most of it thank god. I remember being in the bathtub and I don't even wanna know why."

"No, you don't wanna know," she replied.

They lay there in silence for awhile.

"Okay tell me…" he said.

"You _really_ don't want to know. You don't remember anything?" she asked him.

"Okay, at the party, there was porn. I remember jerking off…everyone was, not just me, but I was thinking about us. They put another porn show in and Puck said something about taking a shot whenever we heard the eff word. The strippers got there and the one was asking me if I wanted to spank her again and I said no, not tonight and she kissed me on the cheek and went to Artie. I went to get another beer and Puck said I needed to go home. I'm not even sure how I got here," he told her. "I don't remember anything until sitting in the bathtub."

"Well, Kurt and Blaine dropped you off. You had a beer can in your hand and started walking up the driveway, slipped, fell on your ass, and slid back down to the sidewalk," she started.

"That explains my sore hip then," he said.

"I came down to help you up and you smelled like booze and pee already and, well, jizz. They didn't even send you home in your coat. I got you up to the walkway by that tall shrub and you said you had to pee, I said go in the house, and you said no, right now. You stood by that shrub like you were going to pee, like you grabbed your thing but in your underwear and just peed down your leg."

"Oh my god…"

"I moved you to the porch steps but you could barely walk so I didn't think I could get you downstairs. I went and got your dad to help me."

"Say what?" he looked at her, shocked.

"I got your dad to help me get you down here," she said. "He's the one who got you undressed and in the tub while I threw all your nasty clothes and shoes in the washer. You were in the tub and started barfing…"

"Oh god...I bet my dad is grade A pissed. Yeah, I remember sitting in the tub…my dad was there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't deal with the barfs," she said quietly.

"I remember you coming in and helping put on boxers," he said. "I remember not sleeping with you 'cause you said you were upset with me."

"I'm sorry Sam…the whole situation was just overwhelming to me," she said.

They lay there quietly for some time, eventually moving into their spooning position.

"No more bachelor parties for you," she whispered.

"I'm done with them. I would've rather been with you last night," he said.

They napped the rest of the afternoon and went out for ice cream after supper since Sam was feeling better. He unfortunately had to face his father at supper and that was fairly unpleasant, a lot of awkward silence and dirty looks. Back in their love nest for the night, she played some PlayStation3 with him and then worked on the wedding memory book for awhile.

Around midnight, they were shutting stuff down for bed, and he asked if he could sleep with her, fully expecting to have to pull out the sofa bed again.

"Yeah, you're welcome in our bed again," she said, smiling.

They curled up together in their familiar position when he started kissing her from behind, putting his hand on her hip to bring her back to him.

"Sam…" she mumbled.

"Let me make love to you tonight," he whispered. "Let me make it up to you."

She rolled onto her back, allowing him to move on top of her. She let it be all about her that night, just let him make love to her. He explored nearly every inch of her body with his eyes, fingers, lips, and tongue before taking his boxers off, from her face to her ears to her shoulders, her elbows down to her fingers, her breasts, her belly, her hips down to her thighs, her knees, all the way down to her toes. He told her to roll over on her tummy, and he kissed all down her back to her butt to the backs of her thighs and knees and calves. He left goosebumps all over her body. He wanted to touch every part of her that night, to be that close to her. He finally had her roll over again and removed her panties and his boxers.

"Is this okay?" he asked before penetrating her. She was already on edge from all his attention and just nodded. He pushed at her and a lot like the first time missed the target. Gently, he tried a couple more times and finally found the opening and pressed their bodies together.

"Quinn, please forgive me," he whispered into her ear, moving his hips gently. "I love you so much and never meant to hurt you last night."

Feeling his fingers and tongue and lips all over her body, knowing he was seeing every part of her; hearing his deep voice next to hear ear, telling her earnestly how he loved her; and now feeling him move in and out of her slowly was almost too powerful for her.

"I know, Sam, I know…I forgive you, okay?" she whispered, barely able to string those few words together. She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his back, and to his butt, urging him to move faster.

He loved feeling her hands move about his body while they were intimate. Every nerve ending in his skin was on fire and when she touched him he just ignited with passion. When he felt her hands land on his ass and start pushing him more, he felt like exploding.

"Sam…mmm Sam…kiss me please…" she mumbled.

Their lips met and the orgasms raced through both of them, happening at nearly the same time. Their moans and grunts intertwined with one another's, and they rocked together until the feeling started to wane.

"Quinn, you are the best…" he panted above her.

"No you are…"

"Like last night, the stupid porn might've made me hard but I had to think of us to get off…" he mumbled.

"What did you think of?"

"The time we did it standing up next to your car by the lake…" he said, finally slipping out of her and lying down next to her.

"When we got back together…"

"Yep…thanks for tonight Q…I know you didn't have to if you were still mad at me…" he said quietly.

"It was beautiful tonight, Sam. I should be thanking you," she said picking up his hand.

"I feel awful about last night, Q, so awful…" he mumbled.

"Let's just put it behind us, okay?" she said.

"I can't believe you told Puckerman off! Where did you find him? At the reception?"

"I followed him into the men's room and told him off at a urinal!"

He about died laughing. "Oh my god Q! Epic! And, that my dear lady, is why _you_ are my bestest friend _ever_!" He rolled over to her, hugging her.

"You said you'd never stop loving me…did you last night?" he asked after he calmed down.

"God no Sam! I just didn't know what to do for you. I'll always love you, Samuel, even if you're drunk and peeing your pants I'll love you. Let's not make that a habit, though."

"Uh, right…" he said. "I love you too, for taking care of me."

"Sweet dreams husband…" she mumbled.

"Sweet dreams wife…" he whispered.


	66. Chapter 66

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX**

**SETTING: **Sam and Quinn's, bistro, McKinley High School

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **April 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

On April 1st, Quinn woke hearing Sam wish her a happy 3-month anniversary. _I could get used to this _she thought. It was a Sunday, the weather looked halfway decent, so they decided to take his motorcycle for a ride. It was a little chilly but not too cold. He took them to the OSU-Lima campus to ride around and check it out. She recognized some of the building names from when they registered for classes. She couldn't believe college was just a few short months away, that graduation was right around the corner, and prom and Nationals even closer.

They went to a matinee movie, grabbed some lunch, and went back home. Sam had to sit down and pay the bills since it was the first and then work on his homework. He finally got Huck Finn finished and passed the test with a B. Their midterms came back okay; it looked like both of them would still graduate in May.

They had changed Quinn's bank account over to a joint account for Samuel and Quinn Evans, and Sam closed his checking account. Quinn picked out their new checks, which thrilled her to no end. For Sam, she chose Avatar checks. For the month of April, he got to use the first one, writing the rent check, and thought they were the coolest things he'd ever seen.

Since it was April 1st and prom was April 21st, Quinn had not asked Sam about it in March, waiting until April was finally upon them to start peppering him with questions. That night, she brought it up.

"So Sam, have you given any thought to prom this year? It _is _our senior prom," she said.

"Actually, I have," he said distractedly, messing with writing checks. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her sadly.

"Well, you know with Nationals right after prom and you know how much that's going to cost for both of us to go…I just don't think we can swing the prom expense this year. I'm really, really sorry, Q." He was trying his best to lie; he had bought their prom tickets the day they went on sale. He just wanted to ask her properly.

"Oh…" she looked a little shocked, wondering if he was trying to "April Fool" her. "Yeah, Nationals…" They were flying to Missouri the Monday before the competition so each kid had to come up with $300 apiece. Originally, each kid would have to cough up $1,000 for the trip, but an anonymous donor donated $700 per kid to offset their cost, for which they were all very grateful. Quinn knew Sam didn't want the $600 coming from the money her dad had given her so he was trying to work overtime to save his share.

"So…yeah…sorry about that Q," he said.

_Guess it wasn't an April Fool's joke_, she thought sadly.

She was a little disappointed but understood what he was talking about. She could always offer to use her money to cover the costs but he'd never let her. At least she had their junior prom to remember; she glanced at that prom picture on her bookshelf, next to their wedding picture.

He caught her looking at their prom picture from the year before; he remembered how nervous he had been, the orchid corsage, the promise ring, the actual dance, coming back to her house. _What an epic night that was_ he thought. Of course, what they did that night led to the pregnancy scare. This year, he thought, if she'd kick the pill he could try to get her pregnant on prom night but she was still taking it so no prom babies for them.

Later that week, after she had moped around sufficiently after hearing his dire news about no prom for them that year, he passed her a folded up note in their personal finance class while the teacher was talking about credit and debt. She looked at him dubiously, then at the teacher hoping she wouldn't get caught and get in trouble over a silly note. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face that she just couldn't resist and smiled back at him.

She opened the note and it said: "Dear Q, Will you go to prom with me? Check yes or no. Love, Sam" He had drawn a couple boxes, one for yes and one for no. She could've freaking cried right there in personal finance because of him. She checked 'yes', folded it back up, and slipped it back to him, smiling and blushing.

He took it back from her, opened it up, and did his _yes_and air punch. Mr. Wagers stopped talking and said, "Mr. Evans, is everything okay?"

"Everything is _great_, Mr. Wagers! I've got a date to the prom!" Sam said happily.

He didn't care if the teacher rolled his eyes and the other kids groaned (he heard someone say _seriously? I thought they were like married_), he had a date to the prom with the hottest girl in school if he did say so himself.

After class, he asked her what she thought of his prom proposal since those were all the rage. He said he wanted to keep it simple yet full of love. She said she was definitely surprised since she thought they couldn't afford it but it also made her feel like she was special, that he thought enough of her to ask her to go instead of just assuming they would go.

"It made me feel like we were dating again, Sam," she said softly.

"Well, it is a date. I can't wait either. Maybe this year I'll wear a tux for ya," he said.

"I would very much like that, Sam Evans," she replied.

Later that night at home over homework, she asked him what color dress she should wear this year.

He thought for a bit and said, "How about pink? You're so girly and pink always looks so awesome on you."

"I thought you liked blue," she said.

"But I like pink on you…"

"I'll see what I can find then…" she told him.

She spent the next 3 weeks wrapping her mind around prom and their upcoming Nationals trip. They had been practicing _Lucky_ at least once per day and even more so on Glee Club rehearsal days.

Also, as seniors, they were having meetings at school about their final weeks of high school and graduation. Sam and Quinn were both kind of shocked that graduation was finally upon them. They ordered their caps and gowns, red for Sam and white for Quinn. They also had their senior pictures taken, managing to get a couple pictures taken together.

They also made sure they asked for the time off work for prom and the Nationals trip.

"God Q, that's like a week and a half off work…crap…" he said, looking at all the days off they were planning on taking, April 21st through April 29th.

"Well, we don't have to go to prom, Sam…" she said.

"Quinn Evans. We are going to prom. I already have the tickets. Hey, do you want to eat at the bistro again this year? Are they having a prom special?" he asked.

"I'll check on that…yeah, that'd be great though…I loved dinner there last year, the promise ring, the violinist, you telling me you still loved me…" she said, recalling that night.

"Just think, this year after prom we get to come home together! No stair sex for us!" he laughed.

"The stair sex rocked, Sam Evans! Maybe not so much for your knees but wow what a memory!" she said, smiling.

"I can't wait to take my princess to prom again," he said, standing her up and dancing her around the room a little.

"And my Prince Charming," she said, kissing him.

He wound up dancing her over to the bed for some royal lovemaking, at least that's what he whispered in her ear as they came together as one.

Over the next couple weeks, Quinn made reservations at the bistro for them for prom night since they were running their prom night special again, and Sam worked a little extra to afford another orchid corsage for her. She went dress shopping with Mercedes and Tina and found a pretty pink dress to wear. It had a full tulle skirt like her wedding gown and the bodice was pale pink satin, had only one strap, a wide darker pink ribbon sash around the waist with some rhinestones and sequins there. There were sequins throughout the skirt of the dress also that picked up the light. Mercedes went with a royal blue gown and Tina a red gown. Quinn told Sam she had picked out a pink dress so he could match her corsage to it, but she wouldn't let him see it. He went to the tux shop and rented a tux for the night with a pink bowtie and pink cummerbund.

The Saturday of prom arrived. Quinn went to the salon to have something done to her hair (she went with a pink streak again), and Sam picked up his rented tuxedo for the night and Quinn's corsage (the ladies at Garrity's told him to stop by again so they could check them out in their prom finery). Prom started at 8 p.m., so Quinn had made reservations at the bistro for 6:30.

They decided Quinn would get ready in the upstairs bathroom and Sam in their bathroom. He was digging how he looked in this tux. He went with no tails this time but it still had the pointed front. He was kind of hesitant about the pink bowtie and cummerbund but once he had seen the whole suit together he was fine with it. _A real man can wear pink_ he thought. He looked at the time on his Superman watch, popping his arm out of his sleeve and thinking _damn I'm fly_ and saw it was about 6, about time for them to leave.

This year, Quinn had an assistant helping her get ready, Sam's sister Stacey. She had just turned 7 and loved everything about makeup and jewelry and just being a girl. Quinn let her help with powdering her face, putting on some light blush and lip gloss, a little bit with her eye makeup. Stacey picked up Quinn's right hand, pointing to the promise ring, and asked her about it.

"Sammy gave it to me last year at prom; it's called a promise ring," Quinn told her. _She must not remember finding it when they lived at that motel_ Quinn thought. "He promised to always love me."

Stacey's face lit up at that. "Quinnie, you're so pretty tonight," she said, looking at Quinn's reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks Stacey…someday you'll be getting ready to go to prom with your Prince Charming too."

Quinn took a deep breath. She never could get used to the anticipation of something like this, of seeing Sam before a big date. It was 6 p.m. in the bathroom and that's when he said they should leave.

She put on her pink ballerina flats; since the skirt was floor length, she didn't see the need to wear heels and when she did wear heels she was always as tall as Sam and she liked it when they were at their natural heights, him taller than her.

"Okay, Stace, I better get downstairs, don't wanna keep Samuel waiting," she said, smiling, spritzing on some perfume.

Downstairs, Sam's parents and Bill and Judy were waiting for Sam and Quinn so they could take the requisite pictures of the couple on their way to prom. Sam finally emerged from the love nest and was attacked by his mother and Judy making over his tux and his bowtie and how he had his hair slicked back. Bill, of course, called him a "handsome devil" as was his standard practice now.

Sam really wasn't nervous this year, considering they had been married nearly 4 months and he felt more comfortable around Bill and Judy now. He was thinking how awesome it was that he was able to take Quinn to both their junior and senior proms. He recalled how last year she had been campaigning to be prom queen and this year she never even mentioned it once, even when their Glee friends were talking about it. Lauren and Puck were in the running and Santana and Brittany took a giant leap at coming out and put themselves in the running for it also. Finn and Rachel bowed out due to Rachel's pregnant state.

Quinn stepped out of the bathroom and moved to the landing where she could overhear the others downstairs and heard Sam talking amongst them so she knew she could go ahead and make her entrance. She sent Stacey out ahead of her so Sam would know she was on her way.

"Ladies and gentlemens, Mrs. Quinn Evans…" Stacey said, looking up to Quinn for approval. Quinn gave her a thumbs up for reciting it just about perfectly and came down the stairs.

He wasn't sure how she managed it, but she still took his breath away. He had a hand on the railing, watching her descend toward him, and couldn't keep from smiling. She had her hair done up in a French twist with a few strands escaping alongside her face, the pink streak was swept back in the twist. At the salon, they used the antique hair combs she wore last year to hold her hair in place so it looked like she had a row of diamonds along the back of her hair. She wore her wedding earrings and necklace and her three special rings.

It always seemed like she floated toward him when she wore pretty dresses and he often thought he was probably dreaming, that someone as beautiful as her certainly would not be with someone like him.

She didn't think she'd be as nervous as she was since they'd been through this before but seeing him gaze at her from the bottom of the stairs just gave her butterflies in her tummy. She went down the stairs as slowly as possible, really just wanting to run to him. He looked handsome in a black tux with a pink bowtie and cummerbund, his hair combed back, and a giant smile on his face. In his left hand, he held a white box, she knew from Garrity's, but all she could see was the shine from his wedding band.

She got down to the bottom step, and he took her hand, leaning in to whisper, "You are my princess." He pecked her on the cheek.

"You look just beautiful, Q," he said out loud.

"And you are the most handsome man I've ever seen," she said to him, the adults behind them rolling their eyes.

"Umm, this is for you," he said, holding up the box. Again, the tape on it was trying to screw with him but this year he wasn't so nervous and broke the seal easily. He opened the box toward her, so she could see the corsage, and again she was floored. Another white orchid corsage, this time with pink ribbons and accents.

"I love it Samuel," she said as he slipped it on her wrist. She pinned on his white rose boutonniere that was tipped in pink and they posed for who knows how many pictures.

Finally, Sam popped his wrist out of his sleeve, making a show of checking his watch, and said they really had to go, they were already running late for their reservation for dinner.

He took her arm and walked her to her car, getting her door for her. He went around to the other side to drive. Finally alone, he kissed her for real, definitely a not-in-front-of-the-parents kind of kiss.

"Q, you just look lovely tonight. I can't believe I'm taking a girl like you to prom," he mumbled. Even though they were married, sometimes to him her beauty transcended her, leaving him at a loss for words. And this was one of those times.

"I love your bowtie," she said, giggling.

"I was going to wear one to our wedding but decided against it…I like it for prom though," he said.

He drove them to the bistro, stopping in at Garrity's quickly to say hello and listen to their ooo's and aaah's. At the bistro, Angela was back to work and was there that night.

She saw them come in and mumbled _sweet jesus _under her breath seeing Sam in his tux.

"Hi Angela…we have reservations under Evans for 6:30," Quinn told her.

"Of course…you two look delightful this evening…I'd call this look the Ken and Barbie Go To Prom Collection," she laughed, leading them to their table. Sam and Quinn just looked at one another, rolling their eyes.

"I'll go see if your dinners are prepared," she said, wandering off. The violinist was strolling around again this year, playing soft romantic tunes. A few other couples dressed for prom were there, including Jack and his expectant date.

"I ordered for you; I hope that's okay," she said to Sam, much like he told her last year.

"I trust you…at least I'm not so nervous this year…last year I was a mess," he said, chuckling.

"No you weren't…it was all so sweet…the song, the ring, what you said to me…it was perfect Sam," she said. She put her hand on his knee and squeezed gently.

"I must've done something right, I guess, since we're here again tonight," he said, smiling.

Their meals were delivered to them and they made small talk about the violinist, the food, gossiped about their friends and prom.

A busboy came by and spoke to Quinn, one Sam didn't recognize.

"Hi Quinn! You look beautiful tonight! And this must be the lucky gentleman…" he said.

"Hi Oliver…this is my husband, Sam…we're on our way to prom at McKinley," she told him. "Sam, this is Oliver…he's pretty new here."

"Hey there," Sam said, kind of wishing the guy would move on along. Something about him was rubbing Sam the wrong way, maybe how overly friendly he was with Quinn, maybe how he lay a hand on her shoulder when he walked up to her. _I'm just reading too much into it_ Sam thought _all dudes around Quinn are going to piss me off_.

"Yeah, I needed some part-time work while I go to college," he said. "Hey, it was nice meeting you Sam and you both have a lovely evening tonight. See ya later Quinn." He moved on.

"What happened to that other asshole that worked here?" Sam asked, meaning Derek.

"Fired. Jack has managed to keep his job probably because he has a baby on the way," she answered.

"Ollie seemed to be pretty taken with you, I noticed," Sam said.

"Gosh Sam! He's like 3 years older than me, not to mention I'm _married_ to you!" she said laughing. She was hiding her relationship with Oliver from Sam at Oliver's insistence as much as she hated to keep things from Sam. She and Oliver had grown close as friends when he began working there and he had an issue that he was dealing with that he wasn't ready to share with the world and had begged Quinn not to tell even Sam.

"Okay, Q…that's cool…just let me know if anything starts up like with that Jack idiot," he said, motioning the violinist over. He whispered something to him and slipped him a bill. Then, Quinn heard the familiar notes to _A Whole New World_.

"Sam…" she said, tearing up. "I love you so much."

He smiled at her. "I love you too Mrs. Evans…let's have dessert and get our prom on!"

A short time later, they were in the gym at their senior prom, dancing to one of the latest hit songs. They had their picture taken first thing after getting there, posing similarly to how they did the year before but this time her left hand on top of his hand around her waist.

Some slow songs came on, and he began singing in her ear.

"You know what that does to me, Sam Evans," she muttered, feeling shivers run up and down her spine. His voice resonating next to her ear made her start thinking of places she could drag him to in the school where they wouldn't get caught. They could always wait until they got home but he was turning her on _now_. There was her car, but it was way too small with her big dress on. Not the janitor's closet…just too disgusting. Not any of the bathrooms…again, too gross. Library? Probably locked up. Choir room? Lots of chairs…too uncomfortable. Maybe get him outside somewhere? Probably too cold.

"You know what you do to me…" he slyly took her hand and after a couple quick glances around placed her hand over his hard cock.

"Sam!"

"Sorry! Just, you're looking so, well, hot tonight…so, how adventurous are we?" he asked her as she moved her hand away from him.

"And just what do you have in mind?" she asked, knowing full well what he wanted to do.

"I wanna do it here somewhere," he whispered close to her ear. "What do have on under your gown?"

She smirked. "A thong…"

"Perfect…" he murmured. "We'll have to sneak off though…any ideas?"

"Well…." she smiled.

Ten minutes later, they were making out in one of the dressing rooms behind the auditorium, her sitting on the makeup counter and him leaning into her. The door actually locked there so they were a little more at ease and had only turned on one set of lights, keeping it mostly dark.

"You have a lot of dress there, Q…it stays on…"

She was fumbling with his belt, then his pants pushing them down so they fell to his ankles.

"Wow Sam…you must be liking those!" she said when she he was wearing the black bikini briefs.

"I wore 'em for m'lady," he mumbled, pushing at her dress trying to find bare skin under there. She heard cans of hairspray, brushes, and other assorted crap go flying off the counter.

Finally, she felt his hands on her bare thighs, and he looked up at her.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked. _Does he not know me?_ she thought. _Of course I'm okay with it! The dressing room was my idea!_

She nodded at him, biting her lip. He worked his hands around to her ass scooting her forward, him stepping up to her at the counter's edge. She felt his hand between them, guiding him into her.

"Oh god Quinn," he mumbled, eyes rolling back in his head.

Again, like with her Regionals costume, her dress was between them blocking any view of what was going on so it went all by feel. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, running her fingers through his hair, and he was still gripping her ass as he thrust into her. Her lips finally met his, and he was moaning with their kissing.

"Keep going Sam…so close…" she whispered a few minutes later, feeling the pleasure beginning to course through her.

He started thrusting fast, faster than he ever had before, and that sent her over the edge hard. He came shortly thereafter, finally letting go of her ass to balance his weight on the counter as he gasped over her.

"Holy shit Sam…" she panted. "What was that?"

He was breathing hard but tried to answer her. "Some of the…dudes were…talking about…going fast…at the end…makes you…come harder."

"The girl or the boy? Because that was crazy intense!" she said as he stood up from her to pull up his briefs.

"The guy…guess it works for the girl too…sweet!" he answered. "My knees are weak."

"Better get your second wind for some more dancing!" she said, taking her thong from him and sliding it up her legs.

He was zipping his pants up. "We just got sneak back in now without people noticing we were gone."

"I'm sure no one noticed…" she said.

Back in the gym, the first person they ran into was Santana.

"So, were you two off humping somewhere?" she asked point-blank.

"Uh, no, just taking a breather outside, thank you very much," Quinn said, rolling her eyes, walking to their table.

"Sam totally has sex hair," Brittany said to Santana as Sam and Quinn walked away from them.

"Where were you two?" Kurt asked. "They played _Gaga_!"

"Yeah, have you voted for king and queen yet?" Mercedes asked them. They had not so they went to the voting table and as much as it pained her to do so Quinn voted for Santana and Brittany, as did Sam, since they both liked Brittany, not Santana so much.

"We thought you guys left early like last year," Tina told them when they returned to their table with some punch.

"No, just taking a breather outside," Sam said, using Quinn's lie.

"Mike and I were out there and didn't see you," she said.

_Oh god give it a rest already!_ Quinn thought. _Why are they so concerned about what Sam and I are doing?_

A fast song started, so Quinn grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the dance floor. She moved along to the music while he did his litany of odd dance moves, including the sprinkler, riding a surfboard, the robot, something indescribable (he later told her it was the weeble-wobble when she asked him), starting the lawnmower, washing the car, and other everyday stuff he turned into dance moves.

A few dances later, prom king and queen were announced. Puck and Lauren didn't win, but Santana and Brittany did as prom queen and queen. The other Glee Club kids could tell it was kind of difficult for Santana to go through with it and Brittany pretty much didn't even realize where they were but by the time they did their dance together they were both smiling. The king and queen candidates had requested what song they wanted as their dance should they win, and Santana and Brittany's choice was _Landslide_. Sam and Quinn danced to it once others started joining in.

"Thanks for the lovin' earlier, Q…one of the highlights of my high school career, I must say," he whispered to her.

"Mine too," she agreed, kissing him.

They danced to most of the rest of the songs that night, this year staying until prom ended, and then went to a nearby burger place that stayed open all night and got milkshakes with their Glee friends. Sam and Quinn were together, Finn and Rachel, Mike and Tina, Mercedes and Tommy, Santana and Brittany and their crowns, Puck and Lauren, Artie and Betsy (who had went to prom together as friends), and Kurt and Blaine. They had fun reliving details of their senior prom (Coach Sylvester catching Jacob Ben Israel with mirrors on his shoes; they decided he must've watched _Grease_ the night before to come up with that idea; Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury dancing together, Lauren swore she saw them kiss; Brittany and Santana winning prom queen; Sam and Quinn disappearing "to get some air" and no one believed that, they just wanted the details on their secret spot, which Sam and Quinn refused to tell them).

After sharing the milkshakes, they all went their separate ways, some to hotel rooms, some home, some just driving around to find somewhere deserted to park. Sam and Quinn returned to their love nest and got out of their prom wear and into some pajamas.

"I'd have to say that our senior prom was every bit as great as our junior prom, Q…it makes me happy that I spent both of them with you," he told her.

"And it makes me happy too," she said, crawling next to him in bed. "You know what else makes me happy?"

He smirked. "I can't imagine…"

Sex at school was fun but sex in their own bed was the best, especially prom night sex, they both agreed afterward as they lay next to one another, enjoying the afterglow, holding hands.


	67. Chapter 67

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN**

**SETTING: **Sam and Quinn's, St. Louis

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **April 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

The Sunday after prom was spent packing for their trip to St. Louis. They could have one carry-on bag and one suitcase. Since they were flying, there were a ton of rules now for what could be in their luggage so they had to pack carefully. They were flying out of Cincinnati on Monday and returning the following Sunday, so they needed 7 days' worth of clothes. Quinn started the last pack of pills she planned to take that day; in a month, she'd be stopping them. That thought excited her. Sam packed the _What To Expec t_book just in case he had downtime to read some of it, at least the beginning. This trip, he was rooming with Mike so if Mike caught him reading it it'd probably ruin his reputation as a dude but he didn't care. Quinn was rooming with Tina this time, and they had already been trying to work out plans to switch. Chaperones for the trip were Mr. Schue of course, Ms. Pillsbury of course, Coach Beiste, Artie's mom and dad, and Lauren's dad.

On Monday morning, they met at the school at 9 a.m. to take a bus to Cincinnati since their flight took off around 12:15 p.m. Somehow (Mr. Schue thought it was a miracle from God), everyone made it through security with no issues (he was concerned about Puck). He noticed that with Lauren's dad accompanying them, though, Puck was on his best behavior. Sam and Quinn settled into their seats on the plane, Quinn next to the window and Sam on the aisle, gripping the arm rests.

"Just swallow on take-off to pop your ears," she told him, prying his hand off the rest between them.

"This just makes me nervous Q," he said through clenched teeth.

The engines fired up. The usual warnings came on about trays and seatbelts and phones off.

"God Q, the plane is moving!" he whispered to her, starting to freak out a little, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, it's like taxi-ing down the runway to take off…you'll be fine," she said. She had flown a few times before so was used to the feeling.

"Okay, okay, tell me when it goes in the air…"

"Look out the window…"

He opened his eyes and looked out her window; they were now in the air flying away from the terminal over the highway, into the clouds already.

"Jesus Christ, that was insane…" he mumbled.

The announcement came overhead that they could move about the cabin now and use their phones.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom, can you call my mom and your parents to let them know we're on our way?" she asked him, unlocking her seatbelt to get up.

"I left my phone in my suitcase..."

"Just use my phone..." she said.

"Sure, where is it?" he asked.

"Check my purse…" and she walked off toward the restrooms.

He picked up her purse and dug around until he found her phone. She had three text messages. He hit OK like he would on his phone to read them without thinking about it and saw that all three were from _Oliver_. He had expected them to be from Mercedes or Tina or her mom, definitely not _Oliver_.

_Does he suspect anything?_ was the first one.

_I hope this doesn't get you in trouble Quinn_ was the second one.

_Have a great trip…will miss u_ was the third one.

By the time Quinn had returned from the restrooms, Sam was literally about to blow his top.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked her, not looking at her, jaw clenching.

She could tell his mood had changed in just those few short minutes.

"The restroom was actually clean. That's about all I have," she laughed, though nervously. He was still holding her phone.

"Did you call my mom?" she asked, glancing at it, seeing text messages on the screen. _Oh shit_.

"Uh, no, I didn't call her. Your _friend _texted you though," he got up, dropped her phone in her lap, and left his seat, not really knowing where he was going, just needed to get away from her.

She looked down at her phone and read the three messages from Oliver. _This is not good_ she thought, looking back over her shoulder to see where Sam had gone.

She texted Oliver back quickly and told him Sam just read his texts and she probably wouldn't be speaking to him for awhile until she could smooth things over with Sam. She also told him she was going to have to tell Sam his secret; Sam was trustworthy, he wouldn't tell anyone or judge him, but she couldn't keep it from him any longer.

She then quickly called her mother and Sam's parents to let them know they were in the air on their way to Missouri and would call once they got to the hotel.

Sam had just found his way to the restrooms when he left his seat. He wondered if he could just stay in there forever, never come out so he wouldn't have to face Quinn. _Was she actually messing around with that guy?_ He refused to believe that; there was just no way. She was always with him and when she wasn't she was at school or work. Of course, work. Maybe this guy was just pursuing her, but he knew she was married. He seemed awfully friendly, though, on prom night. _Jesus, this is a mess_ he thought. He tried to think of someone he could switch seats with out there. That'd look weird though. He wished he'd never clicked the OK button to read those texts; he'd still be sitting there, blissfully unaware. Fuck, someone was knocking. _This whole thing is making me nauseous_ he thought _the stupid plane, the stupid texts_.

He opened the door to Rachel Berry. Wait, Hudson.

"Hey Sam…" she said.

He just looked at her.

"You know, baby on the bladder…" she kind of laughed.

"Yeah, right," he mumbled and walked past her.

He tried not to stomp back to his seat. He sat down hard next to Quinn, refusing to look at her.

"Sam, please…."

"Not now Quinn," he said, staring straight ahead.

"You don't understand…"

"I said, _not now_…" She had never heard him sound so angry with her.

"Sam, it's not what you think…" He just stared straight ahead, willing himself not to look at her.

Then, he heard her crying. _God no_ he thought. She was facing the window, not wanting the rest of the group to overhear her.

_What the hell does that mean? It's not what I think? What else could those texts mean? I think Oliver has been flirting with her and maybe she is attracted to him. This is killing me. I have got to get off this plane_, he thought.

The flight was scheduled to be nonstop and take about 1-1/2 hours. He checked his watch, 12:20, and then took the watch off and shoved it in his pants pocket. _Another fucking hour, I can't deal with this_, he thought.

_Once he hears me out he'll be okay…why won't he listen? Those stupid texts looked bad but Sam just doesn't understand about Oliver. If he'd let me tell him, this whole issue could be resolved. Fuck, I should've just told him from the beginning. I am such an idiot_, she thought, her head resting against the cool window.

They sat in silence the rest of the trip. She stared out the window the entire time; he stared straight ahead.

The plane touched down in St. Louis and thankfully so did all their luggage. The hotel shuttle bus was there to pick them up and take them to the Chase Park Plaza. They stumbled out of the shuttle bus, staring up at the massive hotel. There were a lot of mumbled comments: _Holy cow_ (Puck), _this place is huge_ (Mike), _impressive_ (Lauren), _are you kidding me?_ (Artie), _are we there yet? _(Brittany).

They wandered into the grand lobby and waited for Mr. Schue to check them in and get their room keys. Quinn sat down by herself. Sam was busy helping load the luggage onto carts at the bus. _Why do I feel like I felt the day he broke up with me?_ she kept thinking. _This can't be happening_.

The kids were still making comments about the hotel, how upper class it seemed to them, kind of out of their league actually. She saw Sam pushing one of the luggage carts in and caught his eye but he looked away quickly.

_At least he looked at me_, she thought.

As he pushed the luggage into one freaking nice hotel, he saw her sitting alone, looking down at her hands in her lap. He wanted nothing more to go to her and listen to her and find out what was going on, but he was still upset about those text messages. She glanced up and caught him staring at her so he looked away quickly.

The group had congregated together on a bunch of couches, and Mr. Schue joined them to pass out room keys and give them further instructions.

"Okay, guys, this trip we're all on the same floor. Also, the same rules apply…if a boy is caught in a girl's room or vice versa they are suspended and we have to withdraw from the competition. Your chaperones are very well aware of this also. There is a pool here and those rules apply also; the first complaint I get everyone is on lockdown in their room. Got it?"

The kids mumbled and nodded.

"I'm not sure any of you have noticed but we gained a couple hours on the way here; Missouri is 2 hours ahead of Ohio. Adjust your watches accordingly. Also, since it's almost lunchtime, we'll drop off our luggage in our rooms and try to find something cheap. Then, we are going to the Fox Theatre for a tour."

Rachel clapped.

"We're on floor 5, girls on one side, boys on the other side. Ms. Pillsbury will pass out the keys. Rachel and Lauren, 501; Finn and Puck; 502; Quinn and Tina, 503; Sam and Mike, 504; Mercedes and Santana, 505; Kurt and Artie, 506; Brittany and Ms. Pillsbury, 507; and me, 508." He passed out the other chaperones keys without announcing their rooms.

The kids found the elevators, anxious to see their rooms in this fancy hotel. Mike and Sam had the luggage carts that were loaded down with bags. On the fifth floor, they found their rooms around a couple corners all the way at the end of the hallway. Mike and Sam parked the luggage carts in the hall so people could find their own bags.

The rooms were more than they expected. Two queen-sized beds with luxurious bedding, some rooms navy and yellow, some green and white, some all blue, some red and white. There was a large bathroom with a shower and a hot tub. There was a couch and recliner in every room, plus a desk and table, a mini refrigerator and microwave. Quinn and Tina were standing in the middle of their room, taking it all in, when there was a soft knock on their door.

Quinn answered it, finding Sam standing there with her suitcase.

He walked in a few steps and set it down, trying not to make eye contact with her. "Here," was all he said and went across the hall to his room and shut the door.

Quinn plopped down on the bed that she assumed would be hers that week.

"I've screwed up, Tina," she said quietly, trying not to cry since lunch was next on the agenda.

"Trouble in paradise for you and loverboy?" Tina asked, sitting down next to her friend, not realizing how serious it was until she saw Quinn crying.

"Oh gosh Quinn…what's going on? You two were fine in Cincinnati!" she said, taking Quinn's hand.

"He found some text messages on my phone from a guy I work with…" Quinn started.

"Uh-oh…" Tina said.

"Yeah…they sound inappropriate but they're not and he won't listen to me," Quinn sputtered.

"Well, you gotta make him listen to you and clear the air…you two are performing Friday!"

Quinn sat up. "Oh dear god, that's right. Shit, what am I gonna do?"

"You gotta do something. So, who's the guy?" Tina asked.

"He's just a friend at work. He goes to Lima Community College and needed a part-time job. He's having…a problem…and he talked to me about it. He asked me not to tell Sam so like a fool I didn't. On prom night, we ate at the bistro and he was there and came over to say hi and I had to introduce him to Sam so Sam saw my phone today on the plane and Oliver had sent a couple messages saying things like 'does he suspect anything?' and 'this won't get you in trouble will it Quinn?' Of course Sam is pissed! I would be too!" Quinn told her.

Someone knocked loudly on their door and yelled _lunch_, so Quinn and Tina grabbed their bags to join the others.

At the door, Tina turned to Quinn hugging her. "You need to tell Sam soon…"

"How do I get him to listen to me though?"

"I don't know, you're the one married to him," Tina said, shrugging.

The group wandered down the street to a Wendy's and bombarded them. Quinn took her salad and sat with Tina and Mercedes and Mike and Tommy. The jazz band went with them but their director took care of things like their rooms but then they were with the Glee Club on outings. Sam ate with Artie and his parents. All everyone was talking about was the hotel and going to Fox Theatre and maybe swimming later on, wondering how awesome the pool would be.

After lunch, they returned to the hotel to take the shuttle to the Fox Theatre for a tour. From the outside, the place looked old. When the tour started in the lobby, they were told it was built in 1929, so that would explain why it appeared old. They were also told that some of today's biggest acts performed there and traveling Broadway shows were performed there year-round.

The kids had never seen anything so extravagant. There was not one single area untouched by something luxurious or grand. They were shown the auditorium where there were rows of red velvet seats and a double balcony all the way around. They were taken to the back of the auditorium where there were all kinds of rooms, one of which would be their meeting room during the competition. They were shown the dressing rooms right behind stage. Then, they walked out on the stage.

Mr. Schue was pretty sure that was the first time he had ever heard the entire group silent at once.

The seating for the audience was huge. The stage itself was huge. Quinn was not near Sam but somehow she could feel his trepidation at them performing _Lucky_ here. Hell, maybe it was her trepidation. This was intimidating.

Then, all their voices started in at once.

"There are like a sea of seats out there…" Puck.

"I think I can see the moon…" Brittany, putting a hand over her eyes.

"This is absolutely grand!" Rachel, standing at the front of the stage, looking out into the sea of seats.

"I am literally going to die…" Kurt.

"Yo man, this place is totally rad!" Artie.

"All the gold here is making my teeth hurt…" Santana.

"How are we going to do it?" Quinn whispered to herself.

"Do what?" She nearly jumped out of her skin. Sam was right behind her. She felt his breath on her neck.

He was tired of watching her from afar the whole day, wanting to talk to her about those messages, not knowing how to approach her though. She seemed sad, distraught, but trying to keep up a front with her friends. At the theater, he wanted to be enjoying it with her, not watching her from behind. He was dying not talking to her. On the stage, he made his move.

She turned to look at him. His eyes were stabbing her it seemed.

"Our duet. How are we going to do our duet in front of that kind of audience?"

"We'll just do it," he shrugged. One person or one hundred thousand people in the audience, their duet would still be their duet.

She just stood there, not sure what to say to him.

"At the hotel, you talk, I'll listen," he mumbled and walked off.

_Why can't things just be easy? Like trust?_ he thought, walking off, not wanting to. _I've never had any reason not to trust her except for that mess with Finn last year. Why would she lie to me though?_

_He is going to hate me after I tell him what I have to tell him_, she thought.

The tour ended and the group got back on the shuttle to return to the hotel for the evening. Quinn was in her room, lying on her bed, not sure when or even where Sam wanted to talk to her. Most of the kids had gone to swim. She didn't even feel like doing that.

Her phone ran Sam's ringtone, _A Whole New World_. His message read: _Meet me in the lobby in 10_.

He had been lying on his bed since they got back from the tour.

"Are you and Quinn going to the pool?" Mike asked, getting his trunks on.

"Nah, I don't think so," Sam said quietly.

"What's going on with you two? You usually can't keep your hands off her," Mike said, sitting down on his bed, looking at Sam.

Sam's eyes stung with tears at that statement. It was true; he loved to touch her or have her touching him. The whole day had been touch-free between them since he saw her phone.

"It's nothing, man. Have fun in the pool. I'm just gonna rest," Sam mumbled, rolling onto his side.

Mike sighed. _And this is exactly why I'm not marrying Tina anytime soon_, he thought, getting up to meet her at the pool.

Sam gave it a few minutes and sent Quinn a text message, telling her to meet him in the lobby in 10 minutes. He didn't even know if she was across the hall; she could be at the pool and he'd be in the lobby waiting on her like a fool. He went to the bathroom to get ready to go to the lobby.

Quinn was wandering around the gigantic lobby, looking for Sam's blonde head. She was pretty sure it had been 10 minutes. He wasn't the type to mess around about shit like this; he usually meant business. She finally sat down off in a secluded corner for some privacy. She was watching traffic zip up and down the street outside when she felt his presence next to her.

"Okay, talk…" he said simply.

She turned to him, trying to hold back the tears.

"Sam…" She took a deep breath and took his hand in hers. "Oliver is a friend of mine and that's all. He has…an issue…that he felt he could talk to me about but asked that I didn't share it with anyone else…"

"I thought I was your friend, Q, your best friend. Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"He asked me not to…"

"Why? Why would you keep something from me Quinn? I thought we knew each other better than that," Sam said quietly.

"It was a mistake and I'll be forever sorry, Sam. He's gay but not out yet. I was going to have him talk to Kurt and Blaine," she said, looking at their hands together when he jerked his back suddenly.

"You couldn't tell me _that_? Why lie to me Quinn? That hurts the worst of all," Sam got up and walked away.

She sat there stunned.

_I am so pissed!_ he thought walking away from her. _She lied to me because some gay dude she barely knows told her not to tell his secret? At least she didn't cheat on me with that guy; it's obvious he's as gay as a $3 bill…jesus. I wonder if there's more she's keeping from me? I've gotta get outta here._

She watched him leave the hotel on foot. She knew if Mr. Schue found out he'd left the premises he'd be suspended from the competition.

_What have I done?_ she thought, turning to watch out the window again, tears streaming down her cheeks. _I was just trying to be Oliver's friend and that was all, maybe have him talk to Kurt and Blaine. I should've just told Sam from the beginning…this is ludicrous._

She pulled out her phone and texted Sam: _You've gotta come back…you'll get in trouble._

He answered: _I don't give a fuck_.

She was in the middle of texting him again when she received another one from him: _It kills me that you'd lie to me…not sure how to move past this_.

She changed her message to read: _What do you mean?_

He replied: _I can't be married to a liar_.

She didn't respond to that, just turned her phone off.

He couldn't believe he just sent that to her. He typed _I'm sorry, I didn't mean that _but didn't send it, just deleted it.

He wandered around the streets near the hotel for the next couple hours, trying to clear his mind. This was insane; they had to perform _Lucky_ in a few days because of their romantic stage presence. _Right, romantic stage presence my ass_ he thought _this will be a huge joke_. He knew he had to be back in his room by 11 p.m. for bed checks and pulled his watch out of his pocket to check the time. It was still on Ohio time and said 12:30. He thought about what Mr. Schue said and subtracted a couple hours…_shit, 10:30, and I don't even know where the fuck I am_ he thought, taking off.

Quinn had sat in the lobby from the time Sam left until he practically ran through the doors at 10:50. He didn't even notice her there. She followed him upstairs a few minutes later to make sure she met the 11 p.m. bed check.

"I didn't think you were going to make it!" Tina said when Quinn burst into the room. "Did you talk to Sam?"

Quinn sat on the end of her bed and sighed. "Yeah, but it didn't go well at all."

"What happened?"

Quinn was in the middle of telling her when there was a soft knock at their door. Quinn got up to answer it. It was Mrs. Abrams, Artie's mom, doing the bed check.

"And who do we have here?" she asked nicely with a clipboard.

The girls gave their names, she thanked them and told them goodnight, and they shut the door.

"So anyway, he's mad at me because I lied about being friends with Oliver. He sent me a text message that said _I can't be married to a liar_."

Tina sat up straight with a shocked expression on her face. "I'd think that's a little harsh…god!"

Quinn was quiet for a moment. "So, do you think they're doing double bed checks tonight?"

"The rumor is yes…hopefully the next one is at midnight like at Regionals," Tina told her.

The girls went ahead and got ready for bed. At midnight, there was another soft knock on their door. Tina answered it this time, and it was Ms. Pillsbury checking to see that they were there.

After she had left, Quinn asked Tina if she and Mike were still switching rooms. If so, that would Sam and her together in the same room and that probably wouldn't be good.

"I'll text him and ask him," Tina said.

A few minutes later, she said that he decided to stay across the hall that night to make sure they didn't get into trouble.

The main reason Mike didn't want to switch rooms was because somehow Sam had gotten his hands on some liquor that evening. While he had been out wandering the streets around the hotel after talking to Quinn, he saw a liquor store and decided to try one of Puck's tried-and-true tricks of waiting outside looking depressed (which shouldn't be difficult in his current situation) until someone felt bad enough to buy him something to drink. All he wanted were the tiny airline-sized bottles, maybe vodka or whiskey or rum or something, anything to take the edge off. It worked and eventually some lady bought him four bottles of vodka. He shoved them in his pockets and continued walking around until he noticed the time and had to run back. Now, in the room, he had to share with Mike because Mike had heard them clanking around when he dashed in at almost 11. He gave Mike one bottle and kept the other three for himself. He knocked back the first one straight and then decided that shit was rank and told Mike he needed a pop, so he wandered off to find a vending machine. _This hotel is so freakin nice they probably don't even have vending machines_ he thought as he wandered up and down the hallways. He finally did find one and the pops were $1.25 apiece. _Jesus Christ, I just want one stinking Sprite_. Thankfully, he did have a one and a quarter on him and thankfully it spit out a Sprite to him. Back in his room, he took a glass and mixed him a drink. _Anything to take the edge off _he thought.

"So why the booze man? And where were you tonight? You and Quinn always come swimmin'," Mike asked him.

"The booze is because I'm upset. I was out tonight, which is how I found the booze. Not sure where Q was," he mumbled, the vodka hitting him hard since he hadn't eaten since lunchtime.

"Ah shit, are you two fighting about somethin'?" Mike asked him.

"Only the fact that she lied to me," Sam said, sipping his drink, thinking vodka was so much better mixed with something than trying to drink it straight like Mike was.

"Well, you two need to make up at some point, you have that duet on Friday," Mike said, finishing off his little bottle of vodka.

"Yeah, I know, I know…jesus…is that all anyone can think about?"

"Uh, yeah, it's Nationals dude," Mike replied.

"I get it…I'm going to bed," he had finished all three bottles and just laid back in his clothes, hoping the alcohol would knock him out. It didn't unfortunately and all he could think about was seeing those stupid messages on her phone and how betrayed he felt.

He remembered how mad she had been when he traded his car and bought the motorcycle and they avoided each other for an entire month. Was this how she felt then? He didn't know how to forgive her for lying to him, though. _I never thought she could make me feel this bad_, he thought, wondering if this was worse than the Finn situation. They hadn't been married then so he decided this was worse. He still felt sick about sending her the text saying he couldn't be married to a liar. He felt like he pushed it too far then as she never answered him.

The alcohol finally did its job and put him to sleep. He didn't remember dreaming anything at all.

Quinn couldn't fall asleep either. She kept seeing his last text in her mind over and over _I can't be married to a liar_. It stung, mainly because he was saying he couldn't be married to her and also because he called her a liar. She understood why he was mad, she was friends with a guy and hadn't told him about it but the guy is clearly obviously gay. Even after she told him he was still angry with her for lying about it. _Technically, I just never told him_, she thought, _so that's more like withholding information_. She had apologized, told him about Oliver, she didn't know what else to do. They had to practice their performance the next few days so they'd have to have contact. She wasn't too sure what their stage presence was going to look like, though. Eventually, she fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, everyone received a text from Mr. Schue to meet in the lobby at 10 a.m. for an "excursion." Quinn decided to dress casually because who knew what he was talking about. Sam woke up still in the same clothes from the day before with a little bit of a headache. He changed and wandered down to the lobby gift shop to buy some ibuprofen and to wait for 10 o'clock.

When the group had all congregated in the lobby with Mr. Schue, he told them they were going to see the Gateway Arch. The kids seemed to be excited; they had seen it when flying into St. Louis.

Quinn asked Tina, "Can people go up in that thing?"

"Yeah, I think so…hey Mr. Schue, are we going up in the Arch?" she asked.

"Yep!" Most of the kids were excited. Quinn's heart was racing. She didn't mind things like rollercoasters or slides at the water park or even plane rides but suspended heights were a fear of hers. _I'll just wait at the bottom for them all _she thought.

On the shuttle bus, Quinn took a seat next to Mr. Schue.

"Um, Mr. Schue?" she asked quietly. Sam, seated toward the back, was watching this interaction.

"Hi Quinn…what can I do for ya?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm not sure I can go up into the Arch with you all. Is there any way I can just wait below? It's kind of a fear of mine," she said, trying to keep it quiet, not wanting the entire group to know.

"I can't leave you below by yourself, Quinn. It's completely safe; I've checked into it," he told her.

Sam knew what she was telling Schue; she was afraid to go up that Arch and be suspended in the air like that. He could see her worried expression, wringing her hands together. She looked around the bus then and found his eyes piercing her.

_Dammit, why does she always catch me staring?_ he thought, looking out the window of the bus.

_He knows, he knows I'm frightened to do this_, she thought _what am I going to do?_

As they made their way to downtown St. Louis, the buildings grew taller and the traffic heavier. Quinn was just sweating more, thinking about that huge structure. She watched out the window and suddenly there it was looming above them.

It was massive. Much larger than it had appeared when they were on the plane.

_I can't do this I can't do this no way this scares me too bad I can't do this_ she thought over and over.

They got off the bus and Mr. Schue explained to them the process of going up into the Arch to the observation deck at the top. He said there were "trams" inside, kind of like half-train/half-elevator, and that it was completely safe. From a distance, Sam watched Quinn, nervously looking up at the thing, rubbing her arms as if she were cold, looking around the group. _Is she looking for me? _he thought. He had stayed behind her, keeping his distance from her, still upset.

The group moved to the lines for the trams. One tram had eight cars that seated five people apiece, so 40 could go up at once, and it only took 4 minutes to go up, 3 minutes to come down. Sam moved closer to Quinn in the line. He just couldn't take how terrified she looked. _I may be pissed because she lied to me about something stupid, but I'm her husband and I'm not letting her down_, he thought, moving right behind her.

The doors to the next eight cars opened, and Sam and Quinn were in the five for that car. He grabbed her hand because she wasn't moving. She gasped and turned to see who was there though she knew by his touch who was holding her hand.

"C'mon…you can do it…I'll be with you…" he said stoically, pulling her toward the car.

"Sam, I don't think I can…" She couldn't make her feet move.

"Four minutes up Quinn…you can do it…" He tugged on her hand again. She moved then, getting in the car with him and taking the last two seats.

For the next four minutes as the tram moved smoothly up the south leg of the Arch, he held her hand while she sat there eyes squeezed shut, holding her breath. It made his heart ache to see her like that. It still bothered him, though, that she had kept something from him, a friendship with a dude no less, and he just couldn't let that go.

At the top, they got out of the car and entered the observation deck. He never let go of her hand, knowing she was still freaking out about being at the top of the Arch.

He looked out a window and thought it was pretty fascinating.

"You can look out Quinn…you're safe…" he said quietly when she wouldn't get anywhere near a window. "Remember, you did pet a shark once."

That must've eased her fear somewhat because she managed a small smile and leaned up on her toes to peek out a window.

"Wow…." was all he heard her whisper.

Mr. Schue announced 15 minutes later it was time to head back down so they lined up again for the tram.

He felt her tensing up again, still holding her hand, and said, "Only 3 minutes down this time…you can do it…"

The entire three minutes down, he held her hand again, watching her sit there with her eyes tightly closed again and holding her breath. At the bottom, when they disembarked and she was on solid earth again, she said to him, "Thank you, Sam."

He dropped her hand then and said, "No problem." He turned to get back on the bus. She stood there a little shocked but fell in line with the others and found a seat on the bus. When Mr. Schue got on, he told them that after lunch they were rehearsing their numbers for Friday's show and to meet him at the hotel in conference room E.

_Oh great_, Quinn thought _Sam and I get to do our duet_.

_Shit I'm so hungry right now and then the duet…oh god…this ought to be interesting_, Sam thought.

At the hotel, they walked the other way down the street and found a deli to have lunch at. From where Sam sat, he could see the liquor store where he convinced some lady to buy him those tiny vodka bottles the night before. Thinking about it now, he thought that was pretty damn stupid.

After lunch, the kids went to conference room E at the hotel to rehearse their musical numbers for their show. Rachel sang her song flawlessly. The boys sang _Bella Notte_ well. Then, Sam and Quinn had to do their duet. Sam put the guitar on and Quinn stood next to him, no eye contact at all. She put her fingers on the chords and he started strumming and started his part of the song. She sang her part and then they missed their cue for singing together. They started over and made the same mistake. The third time, Quinn's fingers missed the chords and the notes came out wrong.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue…I'm just not with it today," Quinn said, looking down at her feet.

"Me either Mr. Schue…" Sam said, looking at some spot on the wall.

"Okay, the rest of you are on break until after supper, then meet me back here for another rehearsal at 7 tonight," Mr. Schue told the rest of the group. They all filed out mumbling about Sam and Quinn.

"What's going on guys? You two rock this duet, if I do say so myself. Today, though, you're just not in sync," he asked them.

"It's just…personal…" Sam said.

Mr. Schue looked at the two of them; they looked miserable.

"As performers, we sometimes need to overlook personal issues and the show must go on, kids. I need to see that romance between you two for this duet, and usually it's there naturally, but today, today it was like it was dead…"

And with that Quinn ran from the room crying.

"I guess that was the wrong thing to say…sorry Sam," Mr. Schue said.

"We'll try again tonight, Mr. Schue," Sam said, taking off the guitar.

Quinn bolted to her room after Mr. Schue said their romance seemed dead. She couldn't hear anymore after that so she left. She decided to nap until supper and evening rehearsal.

Sam returned to the fifth floor and stopped briefly outside Quinn's room, almost knocking, but turning and letting himself in his room, lying down on his bed. Mike was gone so he finally cried the tears he'd been holding in since seeing those dumb texts.

That night, supper was in the hotel and then the kids met again to rehearse. Again, Rachel was fine and the boys' quartet (Artie, Sam, Puck, and Mike) was fine. Sam and Quinn were still having problems, though. They got more into the song but were still missing notes and cues and words when they had had this down perfect just a few days prior. At 9 o'clock, Mr. Schue said practice was over but to be ready to load up on the shuttle at 9:45 the next morning because they had a 10 o'clock rehearsal time scheduled at the Fox Theatre on the main stage. Everyone was pretty excited about that.

Quinn decided to get in the hot tub that evening. It had been an incredibly long day for her and she needed to relax. In her room, she found her swimsuit and was changing when she heard a light knock on their door. She checked the peephole and saw Sam's blonde head.

She opened the door slowly, not knowing what to say to him.

"I think you packed my trunks with your stuff," he said.

"Oh, okay…" she left the door expecting him to follow her but he didn't, just stayed at her door holding it open with his foot. She dug around in her suitcase and came up with his trunks and took them to him.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thanks…" He turned to go back to his room.

"Sam…" she said abruptly.

He stopped and turned to look at her sadly. "Yeah?"

"Just…nothing…" she said, closing her door. She stripped out of the swimsuit, put on her pajamas, and went to bed.

He went on into his room, wondering what she was about to say. Just looking at her red puffy face was about to make him break and pull her into his arms and end this stupid thing. _She was in her swimsuit so she must be going to the pool, maybe I can talk to her there_ he thought. He went on down to the pool and messed around with the guys half-heartedly, waiting for her to show up but she never did. He finally went back to his room, checked his phone (no messages), and fell into a restless sleep.


	68. Chapter 68

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT**

**SETTING: **St. Louis

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **April 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

On Wednesday morning, the kids met for breakfast in the lobby of the hotel and mostly everyone was in a good mood, laughing and joking around, before heading to the Fox Theatre to a do a run-through of their show on stage. It wasn't a complete dress rehearsal but they'd be testing the lights and microphones and just getting a feel for being on that stage.

Sam was still pissed, now mainly that the silent treatment didn't seem to be affecting Quinn whatsoever. He was still mad about her lying to him, at least that's what he called it in his mind, but would maybe possibly be willing to talk to her if she'd show some sign that she was hurting too. However, at breakfast, she was just as happy as the other girls, giggling (which he could always hear above all the other laughter and chatter) and laughing, just basically enjoying herself, never even glancing his way once. They had to perform their duet on stage that morning but he doubted he'd have a chance to talk to her with everyone right there. Also, it was bugging him that she knew he couldn't sleep without her and now it had been two nights and he was getting exhausted. It pissed him off that they had gone to bed angry with one another, which he had promised himself he wouldn't let happen once they were married and thanks to the school's rule of him and her being in separate rooms he had broke that promise to himself. He'd eventually fall into a restless sleep but it was nothing like sleeping with her. She had told him too that she couldn't sleep without him by her side yet there she was with Mercedes and Tina pretending they were divas. He couldn't keep his eyes off her in the pretty pink sundress she was wearing that day.

Quinn was keeping her eye on Sam, though not as conspicuously as before, using her peripheral vision. She could feel him staring at her and could tell he was maybe not so much angry but maybe distressed? Tina had told her to act as if nothing was wrong and that would get to him. Quinn was exhausted from the past couple nights of crappy sleep but she put on a happy face with the girls and went about her business as if she was enjoying her time there when really all she could think was _this is time I am supposed to be enjoying with Sam_.

Yesterday, their duet together had been one hot mess and that bothered her; they were never that out of sync with one another. They needed to pull it together for today's rehearsal and definitely by Friday. She just wasn't sure what else to say to him; she had told him everything and apologized and cried and she was just at a loss now. The text he sent her calling her a liar and saying he couldn't be married to a liar hurt her more than anything. She had deleted it from her phone so she'd never have to see it again. He was dressed in all black today, black t-shirt and black basketball shorts. She loved to see him in black, set off his hair and eyes. Mercedes decided to show Tina and Quinn how to be divas so that distracted her from thoughts about Sam for awhile.

They loaded up on the bus to head to the theater. At Fox Theatre, they had to wait in the lobby while the group before them finished their rehearsal. When they were finally taken backstage, they were shown basically how they would move room to room before their performance. On Friday, they were slated to go fifteenth out of the 20 in their division so they would go backstage when the group going tenth went on. Mr. Schue had already told them beforehand that this was basically a dress rehearsal without the costumes so treat it as such, no horseplay, no joking around, do the show like they would for an audience. Sam and Quinn opened their show with their duet with the others behind them behind a sheer curtain, then Sam introduced New Directions and the curtain would rise, the guys would take their place to do _Bella Notte_ with the girls doing backup vocals behind them, then Rachel's solo with the entire group behind her doing backup vocals and their choreography. This required Sam and Quinn to dance together and they hadn't practiced this since before prom. She wasn't sure how that would work; if they weren't speaking to one another, she doubted they'd feel comfortably touching one another.

They took their places backstage as if it was the actual show and Mr. Schue acted as emcee introducing them. They took their positions, Sam and Quinn out front, the others behind the sheer curtain. The lights flooded the stage and Sam and Quinn began their duet. Somehow, they made it through that time like they had practiced although Mr. Schue told them they could try to smile more. The sheer curtain rose, Quinn left to take her spot with the girls, the guys joined Sam, and their song went off without any issues. Then, Rachel took the main position at the microphone while the rest of the kids got into position behind her. She started to sing her song and kept hiccuping through it. Mr. Schue stopped them and told them to take it from the beginning of Rachel's number, but her hiccups wouldn't stop. He stopped them again and told them to take five so she could try to get her hiccups under control and they'd just start from the top since they had 2 hours to rehearse on stage.

"Listen, Berry-Hudson, you need to get your shit under control...you're carrying us on this song!" Puck said quietly to her.

"Like I can (hiccup) help having hiccups (hiccup) Noah!"

"Is this going to happen Friday? Because if so, we may as well drop out," Santana said.

"I think they're kinda cute," Brittany said.

"Maybe someone else should sing the song...Kurt?" Lauren said.

"Sure, I could do justice to that bitch," he said, examining his nails.

"Is this something that happens when you're knocked up Berry-Hudson?" Santana asked, clearly pissed off.

"I don't (hiccup) know...maybe...(hiccup)" Rachel said.

"So it could happen Friday? Like if you're nervous?" Santana continued.

"I just don't know...(hiccup)...just give me (hiccup) a minute..."

While they were all bitching at Rachel about hiccups, Quinn had gone backstage and found a Styrofoam cup and got some water. She returned to the stage hearing them rag on Rachel for really no good reason. She walked up to Rachel with the glass of water.

"This is what helps me...hold your breath for as long as you can, then take a drink of water but don't take a breath..."

Sam had been watching all this wondering why Finn didn't say something in Rachel's defense. Instead, Finn just sat there like he wanted to be someplace else. Finally, Sam had enough and asked Finn why he didn't say something.

"Oh, she gets hiccups all the time. They'll pass...no biggie..." Finn said.

Sam noticed Quinn missing from the group but saw her return with the cup of water and walk over to Rachel. She said something to Rachel, Rachel looked like she was holding her breath forever and then took a drink of water, and just like that no more hiccups.

"Quinn Evans, you are a miracle worker!" Lauren told her, high-fiving her, as the kids got up to restart their rehearsal.

To Rachel, Quinn said, "It's always worked for me so I thought it was worth a shot and also to shut up all these assholes."

Rachel hugged Quinn. "You are a lifesaver. I was about to cry in front of them."

"Maybe Friday before we go on you do this trick, just in case..." Quinn said and laughed.

Sam watched all this from afar. And then it hit him. How Quinn had changed. She had told him that her sophomore year she had been a total bitch, thought she was better than everyone else, but getting pregnant knocked her down a few pegs. When he met her junior year, she was trying to regain that popularity and even though she did it just didn't feel right to her anymore. Dating him had humbled her, then they broke up, and something she had promised herself then was to try to be a better person. He felt she had changed when they got back together the year before, more caring, more unselfish, not concerned about her status at school. She had helped his family in their time of need, helped Rachel when she found out about her being pregnant, even helped Santana and Brittany with being more honest about their relationship. Even though it was a small gesture, seeing her bring that glass of water to Rachel when everyone else was dogging her, putting someone else before herself and how they thought of her, kind of made it hit home to Sam. Was that why she befriended that dude at the bistro? Because she knew he was having problems coming out? She said she was going to introduce him to Kurt and Blaine, just hadn't had the time yet. He really wished she would've just told him, though, about being friends with a dude, even a gay guy. It'd just make him feel more at ease. How would she feel if he was just friends with some chick? Some girl she didn't know and he hadn't told Quinn about her? He sighed. They were getting ready to begin rehearsal again, so he picked up his guitar and took his place behind Quinn offstage.

"Your halo is showing again," he whispered behind her, putting a hand on her hip.

She inhaled sharply but didn't turn or say anything to him. She didn't know why he'd say that to her but his touch on her hip shocked her.

They performed their duet again, this time with more smiling, and completely finished the show with Rachel doing her solo sans hiccups. Mr. Schue gave them a standing ovation and looked at the time.

"Let's run through it once more since we have the time, then lunch," he said.

They did the show once more, finally feeling comfortable with being on that stage, the lights, how it sounded in there.

On the bus back to the hotel, he watched her. He hated this part of making up...figuring out who was going to talk first. He kind of just wanted to get to the fun part of it; he was missing that. Touching her at the theater, he felt her inhale; that meant more to him than the dancing they had to do together. Although it was nice to hold hands and wrap her in his arms, it was still a performance. Mr. Schue told them they were on their own for lunch, find something nearby, but they were meeting at 7 again that night for rehearsal, same conference room. Before Sam could grab Quinn to ask her to have lunch with him, she was wandering off arm-in-arm with Mercedes and Tina. He decided to go work out before lunch, so he went to his room and took off his ring, putting it in his bag, and went to the gym. He was leaving to go to Subway as Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina were coming back from lunch. They were laughing and obviously having a wonderful time. When they saw him, in high-pitched sing-song voices, they all said, "Hi Sam!" He just ignored them, well not so much Quinn, and went onto Subway.

In Quinn and Tina's room, Quinn told them "I can't keep this up much longer."

"It's working Quinn! He looks like a lost puppy dog without you!" Mercedes said. "Besides, he had it comin' for callin' you a liar. Girlfriend, you don't put up with that shit."

"He was right in a way...I didn't tell him I was friends with Oliver," Quinn said. "I'm thinking about quitting my job at the bistro..."

"Ah, hell to the no! That just admits defeat! Is there some law where you can't have male friends and he can't have female friends?" Mercedes asked.

"I should've told him though...that's the problem. I'd be mad if he had a female friend who was someone I didn't know and he didn't tell me about her," she said.

"Well, you live and you learn, I guess," Tina told her. "He looked pretty sad today, though. Your duet was good but the spark wasn't there like before. Maybe we need to switch rooms tonight."

Quinn just sat there, her brow furrowed, wondering how she and Sam would get back to _that _point in their relationship.

"I'm hitting the pool before supper. Anyone else?" Mercedes asked them.

They changed into swimsuits and went to the pool where they found everyone else. Quinn looked for Sam, but he wasn't there. She swam a few laps, then got into the hot tub with the girls.

_Well, that was as boring as hell_, Sam thought, leaving Subway alone. He wondered if the others were in the pool. He checked it out when he returned to the hotel and saw the guys swimming and the girls in the hot tub. _Do they just live in that thing?_

He went to his room and put his trunks on and returned to the pool.

"Hey Q...loverboy just got here," Santana whispered to her when Sam walked in. "Hmmm...I don't remember him being so..._ripped_...when we went out. Maybe he's on the prowl..."

"Shut up San...he is not," Quinn said, glancing over at him.

He felt the girls' eyes on him when he came into the pool area. _I will not look their way...I will not look their way_ he thought, stripping off his t-shirt extra slow for them, making sure he pushed his hips out just a bit for Quinn's benefit.

_Damn him_, Quinn thought, _he is practically doing a strip tease over there! I'll just stop looking._

He cannon-balled into the pool with the dudes. They were getting rowdy, playing chicken, dunking one another, then trying to pull each other's trunks down.

"What are they? Like 8?" Lauren asked.

"How'd they get into high school then?" Brittany asked.

Quinn heard a wet splat behind her. She just did not want to know what that was and she certainly wasn't going to look. The girls in the hot tub who could see started snickering and giggling.

"Oh Quinn! Someone needs your assistance!" Puck yelled over to her in a very high-pitched voice.

_Oh god, what now?_ she thought, looking behind her. _Fuck._ Sam's trunks were lying on the deck about 2 feet from her and more like 10 feet from him. He was hanging on the edge of the pool, looking a little mortified, not too bad though. They were the only ones in the pool area so he figured if no one would get his trunks for him he'd hop out naked and that'd show them. _Yeah, that'd __really__ show them _he thought, smiling.

"Can you gimme a hand?" he called to her. Probably not the best thing to say because the room erupted in applause, minus Sam and Quinn.

"Ha ha, very funny...Quinn?"

She sighed and got out of the hot tub. She picked up his trunks and dropped them at the side of the pool where he was.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing them off the deck before one of the dudes did. She just looked at him and went to pick up her towel. She wrapped it around her, picked up her room key, and left.

He shimmied into his trunks as quickly as possible, watching Quinn leave the pool area. Again, he felt like kicking the collective asses of the jerks in the pool but decided against it. He also tied his trunks this time, not wanting another repeat of having them tossed out of the pool even though he was getting out to follow Quinn. He got out quickly, grabbed a towel to dry off and his room key, and took off, trying to catch her. The elevator doors were shutting just as he got to them. _Shitshitshit_ he thought. He could go around to the lobby elevators but he had no shoes on and was just in his trunks and there was only this one elevator that was closest to the pool. It stopped on the fifth floor but continued climbing. _You have got to be kidding me, to the top of the building, really?_

Just as Quinn pushed 5 on the elevator she caught a glimpse of Sam coming out of the pool area. _Shit, he's following me_ she thought and started hitting the higher numbers in the elevator. _That'll buy me some time_ she thought. She went in her room and grabbed some change and went to find the vending machines to buy a pop and a water. It took her forever to find them; it was like a maze up there.

As she got closer to her room, she could hear him, kind of pounding on her door, saying "C'mon Q...enough is enough...open up..." _If he's crying, I just can't take it_ she thought. She could tell by the sound of his voice though that that was most likely the case. She stood around the corner, waiting to see if he'd just go in his room. "Please Quinn...talk to me..." This was killing her.

She walked around the corner. "Sam?" she asked quietly. His head was resting on his arm that was leaning on her door. He stood up straight at the sound of her voice. "Quinn?" He wasn't sure why she was in the hall and not in her room.

"Here..." she handed him a bottled water. "Did you need something?"

"Uh, well, I was hoping you'd talk to me. This is stupid, Quinn," he mumbled, brushing some stray tears from his face.

"You didn't think it was so stupid on the plane or when you called me a liar and said you didn't want to be married to me..." She unlocked her door. "Since when is _this_ stupid?" She pointed between the two of them. "You're not even wearing your ring." He looked down at his hand. _That doesn't look very good_ he thought.

"This _fight_ is stupid Q...can I talk to you please?" he asked.

"I'm going to take a nap now. Maybe tomorrow," she said and let the door close. She threw herself on her bed and cried. Sad because of how desperate he looked, mad because he wasn't wearing his ring, pissed at herself for being so stubborn. She thought she heard his door shut; it was quiet on their end of the floor with everyone swimming. She went to her door and opened it quietly. He had set the stupid bottle water down at her door. _Fine, whatever_, she thought, picking it up and closing her door again. She put it in their fridge and lay back down on her bed, falling asleep.

He set the water down at her door and went to his room. He wasn't even sure why he left the stupid water; his mind was a mess right now. He had forgotten to put his ring back on and of course she had noticed, he said this was stupid and that pissed her off. He just wished they were home and they wouldn't have anywhere to hide from one another since here at the hotel they had their own rooms. He knew Mike and Tina were getting antsy to switch so at some point he and Quinn were going to be sharing a room together and would be forced to talk about this.

Quinn's dream took her to the first time they made love. She was a little tipsy from the champagne at the Hudson-Hummel wedding. They had returned to Sam's house, finding it empty, parents and siblings gone for the night. They started watching a movie but that didn't last too long before they were making out on the couch. She had maneuvered herself on top of him and felt his erection straining at his dress pants. She had been anticipating this moment for a few weeks. After the year she had had previously, sex was the farthest thing from her mind when she met Sam. He had always kept his distance and not pushed her to do anything beyond kissing. The longer she knew him, though, the more she trusted him and things had been progressing the past few weeks, beyond the kissing stage. That night on his couch, when she felt him, she knew it was time, she was ready for him. She started fumbling with his belt and he asked if they could go to his bedroom. She ran up ahead of him, shucking off her dress and everything but her panties and got under his blanket, pulling it all the way up to her chin. He was there soon. He saw her dress and other stuff on the floor, so he took his clothes off too, except his boxers. He joined her under the blanket and continued their kissing and touching. Instead of asking her if she "was sure" like most boys would have done, he asked her if this was what she wanted. She nodded, she wanted it more than anything at that point, wanted to share that closeness with him finally. He kissed her breasts for a bit and then worked her panties off and let his hand wander to her private area, hearing him inhale at what he found there. He took his boxers off then and pulled them close together and she remembers his erect penis being between them at her belly, very hot, pulsing with the beat of his heart. She had to ask him about protection because for awhile it seemed like they might stay in that position all night. He sat up and opened the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a condom. She watched him put it on, nervously, a little shaky. He came back to her then, moving between her legs and holding himself up over her, almost like he was afraid to let their bodies touch, both being naked. She knew it was his first time; he didn't have to tell her. He lowered his hips to her and tried to find where he needed to be but it wasn't quite working. She reached between them and felt for him, guiding him to her entrance. "It's okay, Sam..." she said to him quietly. He looked at her then, his eyes piercing hers, and pushed gently with his hips. He slid into her fully. She heard him inhale and moan as he exhaled, pulling back out slowly. The rhythm picked up, both of them moving together. His room was quiet, she only heard the sounds they were making. She couldn't keep her hands off his body moving above her, touching his shoulders, arms, back, finally down to his butt, urging him to move faster. It was then that he leaned up from where he was buried in the pillow next to her and kissed her hard on the mouth, mumbling _Quinn_ against her mouth and then he was coming, trying not to make any noise, trying to hold back. He rocked against her slowly for some time until his erection was gone and he had slipped out of her. When he had regained control of his breathing, he asked her, "Was I okay?" She told him he was wonderful because he had been. After they were finished and lying there together, she started crying and she didn't even know why. She told him "happy tears" because what else could it be? He made her the happiest she had been in a long time. She was able to sleep over that night with him, wrapped in his arms.

She woke up from that dream crying and somewhat aroused. Why had she felt ready then, that night? Because she had trusted him fully, without a doubt, that he would never hurt her and all she seemed to do was hurt him, first with Finn and now this stupid situation. He was right, enough was enough and the fight was stupid.

She had fallen asleep in her swimsuit so she changed into some clothes and checked the time, 5:30. Apparently, the other kids were still in the pool. She went across the hall to his room, knocking quietly. She whispered _Sam_ a couple times but no response. She tried knocking again but nothing. She went back to her room to wait for supper and rehearsal.

He had woken up about 5 from his restless nap, changed out of his trunks, and went to the gym to work out, noticing she had gotten the bottled water from her door. He left the gym at 5:30 and on the fifth floor as he rounded the corner he saw her retreating back to her room. _Had she been at my door? _he thought. He entered his room and checked his phone. No messages. He flipped on the TV and figured he'd wait there until supper and rehearsal.

She was sitting there watching TV, looking at her phone. No messages. She called up his name and typed out _wanna meet for supper at 6?_ but didn't hit send. _What if he didn't answer? Does that mean this is over? What if he doesn't even have his phone on him wherever he's at? Where would he be anyway?_

He was messing with his phone. He found her name and typed _meet me for supper at 6?_ but didn't hit send. _If she ignores me again I don't know what I'll do_ he thought.

They both hit send at the same time. They got each other's messages right after they hit send. He breathed a sigh of relief; she smiled. They both responded _ok_ and started getting ready.

At 6 sharp, they both came out of their rooms. She chose to wear another sundress; he put on his black clothes from earlier.

"Hi Sam," she said quietly.

"Hey Q..." he answered her. They both stood there for a moment.

"Um, you ready?" he asked. _That was stupid, of course she's ready, jesus_.

"Yeah. What sounds good?" she asked, trying a smile and walking toward the elevators with him.

"Fish sounds good, in a way," he answered. "There's a restaurant we keep passing that sounds good...McCormick and Schmuck's?"

She laughed. "I think it said Schmick's...I could be wrong though." He laughed too. _Not Schmuck's...god I'm a shmuck_.

"Do you think we have time?" he asked.

"We could see how long the wait is, I guess. It's probably a 5-minute walk there and back, at least," she said.

On the walk to the restaurant, he debated reaching for her hand but decided against it since they hadn't really talked about much of anything at that point. Quinn thought the vibe between them felt better than earlier; at least they were being civil to one another. They got to the restaurant and could be seated right away. They chose simple meals quickly and then just sat there over their water and lemonade, looking at one another.

"Quinn...I've missed you, okay..." he said finally. "And I'm sorry about that text. I was just so mad and I wanted..." he paused there and looked down at the table. "...to hurt you like I was hurting. I wanted to take it back..."

"Well, it did its job; it hurt. But…I think understand why you sent it to me. Do you just not want to be married anymore?" she asked him quietly, looking at the tablecloth.

He could've died when he heard her ask that question.

"No! God no! C'mon Quinn..." he scooted around to the chair to her right and took her hand. "I was angry when I sent that stupid text and I'd give anything right now to take it back, to go back in time and never send it, okay? I'm not mad that you have a gay dude friend...I was just pissed 'cause you never even told me about him. I kinda had a revelation though..."

"I don't know how many times I can tell you I'm sorry, Sam. Just like you, I wish I could go back in time and just tell you about him or just not be friends with him at all...it makes me sick, Sam, and I think I'm quitting my job over it." She was brushing tears away.

He totally didn't expect that.

"Listen, I accept your apology okay? Don't quit your job. Be friends with Ollie. Hell, maybe I could be friends with him too! Just no more secrets...I just wanted to die on that plane when I saw your phone," he told her, himself tearing up.

"I'm still so sorry about that," she said quietly. "What do you mean, a revelation?"

"Today, at Fox Theatre, when you helped Rachel with her annoying hiccups. You were the only one who would do anything to help her and you kinda do that for a lot of people, I've noticed, myself included. I understand why your friends with Oliver, okay? I only wish you would've told me, given me a heads up or something. You know our past and you know I probably have trust issues but for the past year it's been awesome! I trust you 100%, just when I saw those messages, the whole crap about Finn came back and I just couldn't do it again."

She didn't say anything.

"I was so so glad when you told me he's gay...I didn't think you had something goin' on with him 'cause you're always with me or I know where you are...I just...freaked out, I guess," he said.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you, Sam, you gotta believe me. It kills me inside knowing I hurt you like that..again..."

"Just no more secrets...that's all I ask...unless it has to do with a gift for me or something, then I guess it's okay..."

She finally smiled and he smiled back at her.

Their meals came then. The time was 6:25 so they had to hurry somewhat.

"God, this fish is delicious, Q!" He must've been ravenous because he was just shoveling it in. She noticed he had his wedding band back on.

"Why'd you take your ring off?" she asked in between bites.

He looked down at it. "Just working out. I did like you said, I left it in my room in my bag." He paused. "You don't think I took it off because I didn't want it on anymore, did you?"

She shrugged. "I didn't know what to think."

"Quinn, seriously, no way would I take it off because of _that_," he said, finishing his meal. "Damn, that was great."

She smiled. "Okay...I was just...making sure...you must've been hungry."

"Since this whole thing blew up, I haven't been able to really eat or sleep," he mumbled. "Now that we're talking, I'm starving."

She finished her meal. They paid and began walking back to the hotel at 6:45. She smiled when she felt him pick up her hand on the walk back.

Outside the hotel, he stopped her and asked, "Can I kiss you now? Even with fishy breath?"

She wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him to her, their lips meeting, his hands landing on her hips, pulling her to him.

"God Quinn I've missed you..." he whispered when he pulled away from her a bit.

"Sam...tonight..."

"We'll figure something out..." he muttered. "We better get in there for rehearsal or Schue will flip the fuck out."

They made it to the conference room with a couple minutes to spare, everyone else there and waiting on them.

"Nice to see you could join us!" Puck said and the rest laughed.

"If you were delayed due to sexual relations please do not let that happen again," Santana added.

"We were at dinner down the street, thank you all very much," Sam said. _These people can really get on my last effin nerve_ he thought.

"I get it..._dinner down the street _must be code for something naughty!" Artie said.

"Really dude?" Sam said, sitting down next to him. "What if I told you we both ate tilapia?"

Artie laughed. "Yes! Fish! Even better!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Where'd everyone else eat? We didn't hear about any plans?" Sam asked them.

"And no one could text us? Are all your phones broken?" Quinn asked. "I had one invitation to dinner." _And the only invitation I would accept_, she thought.

"We went to the pizza place down by the fish place. If you had been swimming, you would've known that," Puck told him. "But you and the little missus disappeared." Sam groaned inwardly. _Schue will probably think Quinn and I were fooling around or something...shit _he thought.

"Let's calm down guys...you were free this afternoon to do what you wanted so I don't want to hear anymore about it..." He paused, listening to the silence. "Okay, Sam and Quinn's duet...let's go..."

Sam grabbed his guitar and they took their positions. He could feel it as they sang together; _it_ was back, whatever _it _was, they had it back and their duet was awesome. She felt so much more at ease singing with him now; the smiles were genuine, not forced; they hit their notes and didn't miss words; even their choreography came together nicely. They actually earned applause from their teammates.

"Yes you two!" Mr. Schue said excitedly. "You found whatever was missing! It was perfect!" Mr. Schuester was inwardly ecstatic that they had made up or whatever, it got their duet back, even if they did sneak off that afternoon together. He was going to let that slide now that their chemistry was back.

Before she sat down, he whispered to her, "That was magic." He pecked her on the cheek before doing his part in _Bella Notte_. The rest of their rehearsal that night was uneventful. Mr. Schue told them they'd have rehearsals tomorrow after breakfast and after lunch, but they were going somewhere special for supper so no evening rehearsal. The kids were ready to swim again, loving the Olympic-sized pool at the hotel.

In their room, changing into their swimsuits, Quinn told Tina, "Tonight we're switching rooms." So far that week, there had been two bed checks each night at 11 p.m. and midnight.

"Do you think they'll switch up bed checks somehow? Like move the midnight one to 1 o'clock?" Tina asked her.

"I can't see them staying up that late to check on all of us," Quinn said. "Sam and I aired some stuff out and we really just…need to be together."

"I'd switch right now if we could get by with it!" Tina said, laughing.

They joined the other kids in the pool area. Quinn started in the hot tub because the boys were being rowdy again. She wondered if Sam tied his trunks that night; she really didn't want to retrieve them from the deck again.

No one lost their shorts that night and when the boys had calmed down Quinn moved over to the pool to cool off from the hot tub. She was swimming slow laps when she felt someone swim under her.

"Hey…" he said, coming up along her side.

"Hi…" she replied, nearing a wall. He swam along with her, stopping her at the wall, putting an arm around her waist, letting his hand fall on her ass.

"I needed to ask you something…" he said quietly.

"Sure…"

"Have we made up?" he asked.

"Not completely…" she said. His face kind of fell. "We're switching rooms tonight…then we'll make up properly." Then, he smiled.

He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I love you Quinn Evans…" He dove back into the water and swam back to the guys, and she continued her laps.

After swimming, the kids retired to their rooms. In Quinn and Tina's room, they were nervous. They decided Tina would go over to the boys' room and Sam would come over to the girls' room. Tina said that Lauren told her they had switched rooms Monday and Tuesday with no problems at all and her _dad_ was even a chaperone! Lauren did tell Tina to always wait until after midnight to switch because the chaperones could only do bed checks midnight and earlier.

Quinn texted Sam: _15 minutes after 2nd bed check u & T are switching. After midnight._

Sam replied: _Ok._

Quinn and Tina just flipped on the TV to pass the time. After the first bed check, they turned off the TV and lay in bed with the lights out so the person doing second bed checks would think they were asleep.

That night, first bed check came at 10:30, which was a little different. Second bed check was an hour later. Quinn and Tina were wary about that so they texted the guys that they were definitely waiting until after midnight, just in case. Sure enough, at midnight, a third bed check went through, thankfully not catching anyone out of place.

Quinn texted Sam: _Whew! Ok, 12:30 switch!_

At 12:30, their doors cracked open. The hallway was very quiet. Quinn pulled her door open and held it and Mike did the same over there. She whispered to Tina _have fun_ and Tina whispered back _you too_. Quinn watched Sam poke his head out the door, checking for chaperones, and then did some weird hop/jog/run over to her room. She had to shut the door quickly because of her laughter. She chain-locked it and dead-bolted it.

Immediately, they were in one another's arms, him just wearing shorts and a t-shirt and her in a t-shirt and panties. Those clothes came off quickly and they were under the blankets on her bed.

"Q, why do we fight?" he said, breathing heavy, kissing her, running his hands all over her body.

"To make up Sam…" she said, kissing him back, running her hands through his hair.

"I wanna make love to my wife…I've missed you in my bed," he mumbled, moving on top of her.

"Now Sam…don't make me wait…" she said, lifting her hips to find him.

He pushed at her then, knowing exactly where to go, and slid into her fully.

"God Quinn…oh my god…" he whispered, moving in and out, in and out, picking up speed.

"Keep going Sam…don't stop…" she mumbled, rocking with him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles behind him. His thrusting was beginning to get erratic, so she moved her hips to where he was bumping her clitoris over and over again.

"Fuck Sam…_fuck_…I'm coming…" she said beneath him. He felt her tremble and her muscles tighten around his cock and that pretty much did it for him too.

"Oh god Quinn…oh god…this is gonna be hard….uhhhhnnnfffff…." he grunted, slamming his hips into her, then moving out and slamming back in. He slowed down then, moving in and out of her slowly.

"Sam, that was so good and I needed you so badly," she whispered to him. "I just needed to feel you."

"I needed you too, Q…" he said, breathlessly. "It was getting bad…"

He moved off her and lay down beside her. "I'll never get used to that Q, just want ya to know…"

"Used to what?"

"Me and you makin' looooove…" he said, rolling toward her. "Seriously, I can't even tell you how it makes me feel to be so close to you…the words haven't been invented yet…"

"I know how it makes me feel…" she said quietly, playing with his hair.

"How?"

"Loved…in the most intense, deepest meaning of the word. I feel your love, Sam…" she said, still feeling bad about what they had been fighting about and kind of in shock that he was there in bed next to her. "Did you stop loving me?"

He paused, thinking of how he asked her the same thing the other night.

"I could never, ever stop loving you Quinn. You know that. I was upset about the whole mess, but I never stopped loving you. When you were at the Arch, though, and so afraid, I wasn't even going to let that argument get in the way of me being your husband there. That's why I came to you, so you wouldn't be so afraid. I couldn't take it, you being so frightened and I'm standing off to the side doing nothing. And when we took that tour of the theater, I just wanted to be with you, sharing all that with you. I hate it when we're apart Q. I told you you are my best friend. I kinda wish I was your _only _friend but that would be crazy."

"You're my best friend too, Sam. Maybe I'm just too friendly for my own good…I'll try to rein that in some, I guess…" she said quietly.

"No, 'cause that makes you who you are. I shouldn't be upset because you made a new friend," he said.

"I'm learning this whole marriage thing, Sam. Just hang on to me, okay? I don't know what I'm doing all the time…"

He heard her voice break a little and pulled her into a hug on top of him.

"I am never letting you go, okay? We will find a way to work things out because we're a team, Q, and don't forget it," he kissed her softly, finding it hard to believe they were together in bed after basically not speaking for two whole days.

"You ready to go to sleep?" she asked him, still kissing him, letting her knees drop to the sides of his body.

"No…not sleepy…" he mumbled, pushing his erection up to her.

They made love again before falling asleep and again in the morning before he had to go back to his room at 5 a.m.

Before he left her room, she whispered, "I love you Sam Evans…forever."

And he whispered back, "I love you too Quinn Evans….forever."

When they successfully switched rooms and Tina was in her bed, she asked Quinn, "So did you and Sammy make up finally?"

"Yessss…"

"Good…your bad moods were bringing us all down," Tina said, giggling.

"It was so beautiful having him here last night…I've missed him so much," Quinn said, sleepily.

"You mean that crying in your sleep wasn't over Finn?" Now Tina was just laughing out loud.

"Uh no, and I don't cry in my sleep!"

"You did the past two nights. I almost went and got Sam just to shut you up," Tina said.

"Things are patched up now so no more crying…jeesh! G'night!" Quinn said and fell asleep.

Across the hall, Mike asked Sam, "So did you two do the nasty and work things out?"

Sam rolled his eyes in the fading dark. "We made up, yeah."

"So, she didn't lie to you?"

"It was more like a misunderstanding but we worked it out. It was so good to be with her tonight," Sam mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

"I didn't hear her screaming your name…" Mike said, snickering.

"'Cause she whispers it to me…" Sam said, falling asleep, dreaming about him and Quinn.

**A/N: So, the hiccup trick is what I use actually and I'd say 90% of the time it works. :) Hope S/Q's reconciliation was on the right track. I think he was right for being upset that she kept a new friendship from him but I think he handled it maturely after thinking about it. Hopefully, even though they had an argument/disagreement, it will make their marriage stronger for working it out.  
><strong>


	69. Chapter 69

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE**

**SETTING: **St. Louis

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **April 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

On Thursday, Sam and Quinn finally spent some time together exploring the hotel, having meals together, enjoyed rehearsals, went to the pool together, everything they should've been doing together since they got there basically. Quinn had not said anything to Sam about the significance of that day so he thought he'd wait until that evening's surprise from Mr. Schue to tell her. He had heard rumors they were going out somewhere fancy for dinner so that would work for what he wanted to tell Quinn. He was glad they had made up before this day also or else it would've been really awkward when he told her why the day was important to them.

While she and Sam had not been speaking, she had spent some time in the fancy hotel's gift shop. Thursday was an important day for her and Sam, but he hadn't mentioned it so he probably forgot but she hadn't. She looked around the gift shop for something that would symbolize the day's importance and finally found something small and inexpensive that she thought summed it up quite nicely.

Their rehearsals that day went very well. Everyone agreed that the _Lucky_ duet actually sounded the best it had ever sounded. Sam and Quinn just smiled and blushed a little. Sam got his workout done and remembered to put his ring back on afterward, and Quinn got some swimming in after the afternoon rehearsal.

Mr. Schue had told them to dress nicely and be in the lobby by 5:30 to leave for their destination. Sam wore his black dress pants and a white button-up and his black tie, and Quinn wore a blue sundress with a white print and a white cardigan over her shoulders. She had the little gift in her purse for Sam. In the lobby at 5:30, there was a lot of discussion about where they were going. Some people thought it was a steak dinner, some thought lobster, someone suggested McDonald's. They loaded up the bus and Mr. Schue made them all shut up before he'd start speaking.

"This has been a great week kids. You've all worked hard with our show and I think you're gonna knock it out of the field tomorrow. No matter what the results are, though, you are all winners to me and I'm so proud of you. Now, in order to show my appreciation for your hard work and awesome talent, I'm taking you to, yes, a special dinner in downtown St. Louis. I hope you all enjoy it!"

The bus started toward downtown St. Louis. Sam and Quinn were sharing a seat, his arm draped around her shoulders, watching the sights out the window, when he felt her stiffen next to him.

"What is it Q?" he asked quietly. He followed her gaze out the window and saw the Gateway Arch again.

"You don't think we're going up in that thing again, do you?" she asked him.

"Nah…they don't serve dinner up there, I don't think," he said hoping not.

The Arch was lit up, changing colors slowly. It did look beautiful to Quinn, she just didn't relish the idea of going up in it at night. She wasn't even sure that you could do that. Surely, Mr. Schue wouldn't do that again. Instead, the bus pulled up at a pier where a gigantic riverboat was moored. The kids tumbled off the bus and stood around waiting for their next instructions from Mr. Schue.

"Okay, everyone...we're here! We're going on a dinner cruise down the Mississippi River tonight!" he said, totally excited. Sam and Quinn were familiar with dinner cruises from the one they did at Cedar Point, but this was on a riverboat on the Mississippi River.

She gripped his hand tightly. "This will be so much fun!"

He smiled back at her. He was just glad this had nothing to do with the Arch except for looking at it from a distance.

The boat they boarded was called the _Tom Sawyer_, and Sam was all about that, _like in Huck Finn Quinn!_

They found seats at a table with Mike, Tina, Artie and his parents, and Coach Beiste. The riverboat began its cruise down the river. While dinner was being prepared, they listened to the tour guide detail some of the history of St. Louis and the Mississippi River. As they cruised along, Quinn's hand found its way to Sam's thigh under the table and started gently squeezing him there. She was a little surprised when his hand gripped her thigh and started working her skirt up. He was sitting at the far end of the table, looking out onto the river. To Quinn's other side sat Mr. Abrams. She really didn't want Mr. Abrams to catch Sam feeling her up.

"Uh, Sam..." she whispered.

"Hmm?" he answered, acting like he had no clue what she was trying to tell him. She felt him move her skirt back down to her knee, and he put his hand over hers on his leg.

He smiled. "I know, Q..."

Dinner was served: prime rib, grilled chicken, or grilled salmon with steamed veggies, boiled red potatoes, and freshly made bread on the tables.

"This is the best fish ever!" Sam mumbled with a mouthful of salmon. _Not sure why I'm on a fish kick but what the hell this rocks!_ he thought.

"I can't believe Mr. Schue pulled this together for all of us...what an awesome night!" she said.

All through dinner, a jazz band played soft music and after dinner the music picked up and there was dancing on the top level of the three-story boat or you could just explore the boat for the rest of the trip.

"Shall we dance, Quinn?" he asked her.

"I'd love to, Sam," He stood up and pulled her chair out for her. They followed the music to the upper level of the boat and easily moved into a rhythm of their own on the dance floor.

"It's such a nice night," he mumbled into her hair. "I'm so glad I get to hold you here, that we're not fighting anymore."

"It feels so good to be in your arms...remember where we were a year ago tonight?" she asked him. He stood back from her, shocked.

"You remember?" he asked.

"Of course I remember. Did you?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, I was just getting ready to say something but you beat me to it, Q," he laughed. "I can't believe we're dancing on a riverboat in the middle of the mighty Mississipp', married, one year later. It just blows my mind."

They danced together silently for awhile. Her fingers were playing with his hair at his neck, sending shivers straight down his spine and directly to his dick.

"I still remember you texting Finn..." he said quietly, kissing her.

She chuckled a little. "I didn't even think twice about doing that..."

"I slept so good that night..."

"Guess what I dreamed about this week?" she asked him, kissing him back.

"Doing it next to your car that night?" he asked, smiling at her.

"No! Our first time together..."

He smiled, remembering that night. Even though he had felt like a bumbling idiot hovering over her in his bed, she had said he had been wonderful. He had never felt anything so spectacular as that before that night; his senses had been on overdrive, touching, seeing, hearing, tasting. He remembered looking in her eyes when he entered her and how connected he felt to her then, how he had known he loved her in that instant.

"I was so nervous that night..." he whispered to her.

"It was beautiful..." she said. "And I knew it was right."

"Is that why you cried?"

"Because you made me happy...being with you made me so happy," she replied.

He leaned down to her and kissed her. "I loved you that night, I loved you a year ago tonight when we got back together, and I love you now."

"Maybe that's why I cried...I knew then that I loved you," she whispered.

"I knew you did..." he said, running his hands over her lower back, going dangerously close to her butt. "I could see it."

"I wish we could be alone right now..." she said quietly, feeling his erection against her hip.

"Maybe later..."

The jazz band began playing a familiar tune...an instrumental version of _Lucky_.

"So perfect..." she said to him, kissing his earlobe, moving down his jawline, feeling a little bit of scuffiness from not shaving since early that morning.

"Mmm Quinn..." he said next to her ear. His hands on her back were now pushing her gently against him.

"You better stop that Sam..." she whispered.

"Why?"

"You know why..." she said.

"Tell me why..." he danced them over to a corner of the floor, away from the other dancing couples.

"You're gonna jizz in your pants..."

"God no...I can control it..." he said, chuckling. He was lying. He wanted to get off. "You could help me if you wanted to..."

"What?"

"I'll just unzip, you put your hand in there, work your magic, and, well, you know what happens," he said.

"Right here? Are you crazy?" she said, actually somewhat shocked that he'd suggest such a thing since it was usually her coming up with these kind of ideas.

"Oops!" She felt him unzip his pants. "My fly's down!"

"Seriously, Sam, there are literally people all around us!"

"They're minding their own biz, not paying any attention at all to us, and besides we're right next to the side of the boat. Who's going to see? Some sturgeon?"

_Lucky_ ended and _Bella Notte _began. "Mr. Schue must've had them play our songs," she said.

"Don't mention Schue right now, please..." he whined. She felt him messing around with his pants, hopefully zipping them back up.

"Okay, I'm ready for ya..." he said, taking her hand and moving it toward his crotch. He had been in his boxers working his penis out of them.

"Oh my god Sam...you're just right there!" Usually she was up for this kind of thing but if one couple moved in behind her they'd see all his business hanging out with her hand on it.

"It won't take that long...just all that talk about the first time and dancing with you and yeah I'm a horndog...I'm sorry..." he said quietly.

"God Sam..." Her hand was there, just resting on his dick, so she started stroking him slowly and gently, afraid someone was going to see her right arm pumping.

He was moaning in her ear, kissing her cheek, and said, "God Q, I can't believe you're doing it..."

She rolled her eyes. _He just begged me to do this!_

His hands at the small of her back were pressing her to him rhythmically, like her hand on his cock.

"A little faster...Q...that'll do it..." he whispered to her. She moved a little faster on him, still aware that someone might see her arm doing weird things over in their little corner.

He was moaning at her neck quietly, then started in with saying _oh_ repeatedly. She felt his cock jerk and twitch in her hand and then the come spilling over.

_I wish he could do this for me out in the open like this_, she thought, smirking at the thought of his hand up her skirt. S_omeone would probably notice that_.

"Are you okay?" she asked him when he hadn't said anything for awhile. She had moved her hand off him and tried to get most of the jizz off her hand on her dress. She had felt him move himself back into his pants but had not zipped up yet.

"Yeah...that was incredible, Q...can't believe you did it," he mumbled.

"I can't believe I did either," she said, looking at the other couples dancing, oblivious to the handjob she just gave Sam.

_Looking Through the Eyes of Love_ began playing.

"Wanna go walk around the boat? If I hear that song one more time before tomorrow I'm gonna flip my damn lid," he said.

She laughed. "Sure...you better assess your...situation...down there too." She felt him zip his pants and mumble _ewww_ so she was guessing he had some fly-away jizz somewhere in that region.

They left the dance floor and first of all found the restrooms. He unfortunately did have a situation that he tried to clean up but only wound up making him look like he peed his pants again. _What was I thinking out there? Where did I think this shit would go?_ he thought, rubbing at the stain at his crotch. Quinn was in the restroom washing her hands, thankful she wore a light blue dress that night with a white print. _I think Sam can be on laundry duty when he get home from this trip_, she thought.

She was waiting for him outside the restrooms when he came out and quickly sat down next to her.

"I need to dry my pants somehow..." he whispered to her.

"Should I ask why?"

"Uh, some stuff got on my pants, like _noticeable_, so I had to scrub it out, now my pants are wet. Just say it...that was one my stupidest ideas ever," he said.

She smiled and took his hand. "Let's go to the observation deck...you can stand against the wind and maybe they'll dry out before we dock."

They found the observation deck and positioned themselves against the wind. "Good idea Q," he said, feeling the wet stain dry up.

"No one would've noticed...why would they be looking there anyway?" she said.

"True dat..." he said, letting the wind blow his hair back, looking over at Quinn doing the same thing.

"So, anyway, happy 1-year anniversary from when we got back together," he said, chuckling, picking up the conversation from earlier before everything went south, quite literally.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year already..." she said, taking his hand.

"I know, it kinda flew by..."

"Will all the years fly by like that?" she asked him.

"When we're fighting, time crawls, for me. I never want to fight again, Q. Don't laugh...I hate it when we're not talking..." he said.

She laughed about not fighting again. "Oh, we'll fight again, I'm sure...hopefully over nothing major..."

The boat was docking; they'd be disembarking soon to return to the hotel.

"If we do fight, will you please talk to me? I promise I'll listen and won't run...if you promise the same thing..." he said, turning to her.

"I promise Sam..." They shook hands on it and joined the other kids leaving the boat.

At the hotel, she told him she had a surprise for him and he needed to wait for her in the lobby. It was already 10 o'clock with a big day looming ahead of them so she had to be fast. The hotel had a pantry where they stocked snacks and drinks for guests. She had noticed cupcakes in there earlier so stopped by there to get one for her and Sam to share. She found him sitting in the lobby watching people and she sat down with the cupcake and pulled her gift shop purchase out of her purse.

"I told you I remembered what today was..." She had a #1 birthday candle and popped it on the cupcake. He smiled at her. "Well, we need matches I guess..."

He went to the front desk and they had some. He returned and lit the candle for them.

"So, do we blow it out and make a wish?" he asked her.

"I don't know...this is new to me..." she said.

"Well then, I guess we do...on the count of 3...1, 2, 3..." They both blew the candle out and made their wishes. Quinn wished to be a mom within the year; Sam wished to be a dad within the year.

Anyone else coming upon this scene in the fancy hotel lobby, seeing two teenagers facing one another sitting Indian-style holding a cupcake between them with a #1 candle alight, smiling at each other like their lives depended on it, might blow it off and think _teenagers_ or maybe _oh, to be young and in love_, shaking their heads as they walked by, not noticing their wedding bands. Sam and Quinn, on the other hand, were oblivious to the other passersby, even the ones looking at them. What Quinn saw sitting across from her was a handsome blonde-haired boy, nearly a man, her best friend in the world, her husband, someone who loved her even with all her faults, someone who would always come back to her, someone she could trust completely, someone she couldn't live without. What Sam saw sitting across from him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and would ever expect to see, a girl quickly becoming a woman, his best friend and wife, someone he was learning to trust again, the mother of his future children, his dance partner for life, someone possibly as pervy as he was, someone he couldn't live without.

"What'd ya wish for?" he asked and she expected it.

"That we make it into the top 10 tomorrow..." she said, trying to be serious, taking the #1 candle out of the cupcake and taking a small bite, passing it to him.

"Really? So did I!" he said, laughing, taking his own bite, passing it back to her.

"Well, I'm sure that just increased our chances a million times...our duet will win it for us," she said, licking icing from her lips.

"I knew that all along," he said, watching her lick the icing from her lips. "C'mere..." He pulled her close to him and kissed the icing away. "Mmm...sweet..."

She smiled against his lips. "Are you switching rooms tonight?"

"I don't know...you think it's safe? The night before a huge competition?" he asked, looking at the time.

"We actually better head upstairs...10:45 already," he told her.

She groaned, not wanting their night to end so soon. She stood up and threw the cupcake wrapper away. He took her hand and they went to the elevators.

"Tonight was a lot of fun, Q," he said to her on the elevator ride up.

"I had a great time, even when my hand was down your pants," she laughed.

"Quinn!" he said, pretending to be shocked.

Outside her room, he kissed her, softly and slowly. "I love you Quinn, especially when your hand's down my pants."

She laughed. "I love you too, Samuel. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll miss you tonight..." he whispered.

"I'll miss you too..." she answered.

They weren't the only two out in the hallway sharing their goodnight kisses. Mike and Tina were across the hall; Finn and Rachel next door; Puck and Lauren across the hall from them, though keeping it chaste due to her dad just down the hall.

At 10:55, Tina and Quinn went into their room. She hated shutting the door. She only wanted to be in his arms at night.

In Sam and Mike's room, they shut their door. Sam stripped out of his pants, checking again for any telltale stains. _Maybe something faint there, better just not wear these the rest of the trip_, he thought repacking them. He put on clean boxers too because the ones he wore to dinner looked pretty gnarly and he definitely wasn't going to be hanging out in the room in those, not even in front of Mike.

"What are you doing dude?" Mike asked him, watching him hold his pants up, examining them.

"Nothing...what did you think of the riverboat tonight?" Sam said, trying to change the conversation.

"It was pretty cool...never done anything like that before. Didn't you and Quinn do a yacht thing at Cedar Point?"

"Yeah...this was pretty cool too," Sam said, lying back on his bed, thinking of the cupcake in the lobby with Quinn.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes after 11. Tonight, it was Mr. Schue himself.

"Big day tomorrow guys! We're leaving the hotel at 11. We go on at roughly 1:15 so we need to be there a couple hours early. After breakfast, one last rehearsal in the conference room. We're changing there so just wear comfortable decent clothes," he told them.

They said okay and thanked him for dinner that evening, and he went on over to Tina and Quinn's room and told them the same information.

"So are we waiting up to switch rooms?" Mike asked Sam.

"I dunno...we weren't sure it'd be safe tonight," Sam said. "I'll text her after the next bed check and see what she says."

The next bed check was at midnight and this time Coach Beiste was making the rounds. Sam answered the door in his boxers.

"You two need to get your rest or you won't be worth two Shetland ponies on a dairy farm tomorrow!" She laughed and went over to Tina and Quinn's room.

Mike said, "What the fuck is she talking about?"

Sam was laughing. "I have no fucking idea!"

Once Sam finally stopped laughing, he texted Quinn to see what her thoughts were on switching.

Sam: _Switcheroo?_

Quinn: _Do you think it's safe tonight?_

Sam: _Idk...wanna b with u_

Quinn: _I want 2 b with u 2!_

Sam: _Our duet will b so much better 2morrow if we're together 2nite..._

_He had a point_, she thought. She asked Tina what she thought about switching rooms, maybe around 12:30 until 5:30. Tina was up for it. The midnight bed check had been through and no one had ever come after midnight the previous days that week.

Quinn: _Ok, 12:30!_

Sam: _C ya then!_

At 12:30, they each slowly and quietly opened the doors to their rooms and Sam and Tina did their weird little across-the-hall run and Quinn shut and locked the door, alone with Sam at last.

She didn't know if it had been the build-up on the boat (including the daring handjob), or all the talk about getting back together that day last year, or her dream about their first time, or just the fact that they were together, alone, as husband and wife, but she had him stripped of what little he was wearing in no time and then her clothes were gone too. He had picked her up, supporting her with his hands on her ass, her legs wrapped around him. Instead of heading for the bed, though, he sat her down on the table in the room.

"Is this okay?" he asked her in between kisses. She nodded. He took his dick and ran it along her vagina, getting himself wet and moaning a little.

"Watch Q..." he whispered. She was able to watch him push into her slowly. He watched her watching, a totally odd sensation to be feeling what he was feeling _there_ and watching her watch him. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loudly or even cussing, it was such a turn-on for him. He pulled back out slowly, now both of them watching. She was surprised at how shiny he was from being in her. She would never get used to the feeling of him filling her, though, whenever he first entered her. It was like she had been missing a part of herself until he joined her.

He started thrusting a little more urgently and said, "I thought I should be standing tonight, like we did last year...by your car."

She smiled and said _okay_ against his mouth, letting him continue to thrust into her.

"I owe ya one for tonight...I wanna make you come hard Q..." he whispered deeply to her.

She watched him bang into her, the muscles in his abdomen flexing and contracting, his arms around her tensing up, his face. She loved to see the expressions cross his face as he made love to her. Sometimes intense, sometimes relaxed, sometimes like he was in another world. Sometimes he'd catch her watching him and he'd smile and his smile nearly made her melt during intimate times. Sometimes his voice would set her off, or a kiss, or a combination of things.

That night, he pulled out of her and started rubbing his penis against her clitoris, bringing her very close to her climax.

"Sam...Sam...I'm so close...put it back in me..." He did as she said, pressing back into her, loving how that felt. "Now fast, Sam...push hard and fast..."

He sped up his rhythm as fast as he could but now he was close to orgasm.

"Q...I'm 'bout to come..." he mumbled to her.

She felt that tingle in the pit of her stomach, spreading to between her legs, when it hit her hard.

"God Sam...yes!" Her orgasm hit her so hard she screamed his name but wasn't aware of it. He glanced at her briefly to see her reaction, but her eyes were closed and she was just enjoying the moments of pleasure moving through her. The waves of her orgasm were rocking through her as he kept moving in and out. She tightened her knees around his waist, feeling his hips moving erratically against her.

"Quinn...god...oh god...you're making me come, Q..." His orgasm blasted through him and he stilled his hips against her, letting the feeling course through him, before picking up any motion again.

"I swear, Quinn," he started, trying to catch his breath. "I could never get used to that...you make me feel so...so...god, like a man, Q." He took a few shallow breaths. "Also, you screamed my name."

"What? I did not!" she said, sitting up on the edge of the table. Sam had pulled out and had his hands on either side of her hips, leaning over her, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, you did...and it was _hot_," he said, smiling.

She got up off the table to get a washcloth to clean any evidence of their coupling there so Tina wouldn't be grossed out. She saw her phone was lit up as she walked by her bed.

"Oh no..." she said. He came over to see who had texted her.

From Rachel: _Keep it down over there! lol_

From Lauren: _Da hell is Sam doin 2 u grrrl?_

From Santana: _Plz stop it...Imma gonna hurl._

From Tina: _Q...we heard that over here!_

"Oh my god Sam...what if they do bed checks again because of my dumb ass?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I doubt the chaperones heard ya...just the ones right next door to us."

"I just hope I didn't get us in trouble...god..." she said, going for the washcloth.

"Well, no one has shown up here yet, so I think we're okay...let's lay down and get some rest...big day tomorrow..." he said, stretching out on her bed, yawning.

She cleaned off the table and threw the washcloth in the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Sam.

"You know what I was thinking last year after you went home?" he said quietly in the dark, reaching for her hand.

"Hmmm?"

"How I didn't want you to go, I wanted to be with you the whole night..." he mumbled, getting sleepy.

"I didn't want to go either...it was not easy...we don't have to worry about that now...except for school getting in the way..." she said, yawning.

"Yeah, really, stupid school..." he mumbled. "Love ya Q..." He turned toward her and kissed her.

"Love you too superman..." she giggled and he did too and they drifted off to sleep.


	70. Chapter 70

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SEVENTY**

**SETTING: **St. Louis

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **April 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Quinn had set the alarm for 5 a.m. the next morning. She woke up naked next to Sam, also naked, her arm draped across his chest, him still snoring lightly even with the alarm going off.

She shook his shoulder gently.

"Time to get up sleepyhead!" she whispered to him.

"Too early..." he mumbled.

"Not too early for this..." She reached down to his manhood and started stroking him, watching a smile spread across his face.

"I understand...are you going to scream my name again?"

"No, this morning you're gonna scream _my_ name..." she said, sliding down in the bed.

"Wha-oh!" he said, when her lips closed around the head of his penis.

He would've screamed her name but he was a dude and he bit his lip super hard to keep from doing so.

He was panting when she lay down next to him. "I don't know what you do down there but whatever you do don't ever ever stop...dear god...I felt like I was in an alternate universe, like the angels came out and were singing and little cherub dudes were playing trumpets and the skies opened up and the light, the heavenly light..."

She laughed, looking at him. "I get it...I think...I still didn't hear my name though..."

"I bit my lip hard, Q...I was about to scream though..."

"Maybe when we get home I can make you scream..." she said, poking him in the ribs.

"Maybe on the plane trip home?" he asked. He got slugged for that.

"Big day today...are you ready?" she asked him.

"I'm ready...are you?"

"I think so...I hope so..." she said, thinking of that huge theater. She looked at the time, 5:25.

"You better get your stuff on...'bout time to switch back...thanks for sleeping over last night..." she said, kissing him.

"Anything for m'lady..." He kissed her back and got up to find his boxers and t-shirt.

Sam and Tina switched back quietly.

Of course, Tina had a million questions about why they heard Quinn scream the night before. Quinn was lying on her bed, trying to enjoy a few moments of peace before the day began.

"Why do think you heard me, Tina? Jeesh! It just...slipped out...I guess..." Quinn said and then started laughing. "I can't believe I did that!"

Sam got interrogated by Mike.

"So….what did you do to Quinn to make her scream like that? Seriously dude, we heard her over here," Mike said.

"Dude, I don't know…I think it just kind of slipped out…" Sam said.

"Like, your dick?"

"What? No…her, uh, scream…god…" Sam couldn't believe he was having this conversation. _Yeah, my dick slipping out caused her to scream my name…oh god_.

"I'm meeting Q for breakfast before rehearsal…I'm gonna get a little more rest…" Sam said, stretching out on his bed, hoping to end that conversation.

Before breakfast, Quinn did her hair for their performance, planning on doing her makeup at the theater. She pulled back the front and sides with the pretty blue clip Tina and Mercedes had let her "borrow" the day of her wedding.

She met Sam for breakfast, which meant having breakfast with the entire group, who were bugging them about hearing Quinn the night before. The boys wanted to know from Sam how he did it; the girls wanted to know from Quinn why she did it. They were all surprised Mr. Schue or the other chaperones hadn't heard her. Then they decided Mr. Schue was probably busy tending to one Ms. Pillsbury.

Finally, exasperated Quinn just said, "Can we please just stop talking about it?"

Thankfully, Rachel brought up something about their performance that riled everyone up and made them forget Quinn screaming Sam's name.

"You're not going to get the hiccups today, are you Berry-Hudson?" Santana asked suddenly.

"I haven't even thought about hiccups but thank you for bringing that to my attention," Rachel said, looking suddenly nervous.

"Why Santana? Why bring up the hiccups now?" Quinn asked her.

"Because if she starts hiccupping on stage we're done!"

"We're going to do the water trick, jeesh! Just calm down. Rachel is like the most professional performer here; she'll get through it just fine," Quinn said.

"She better hope so or she and the monkey baby are going down…" Santana said.

"Really Santana? You'd threaten a pregnant lady?" Tina asked her.

"That's how it's done in Lima Heights, bitches," she said, walking off.

"Finn, dude, seriously, you need to step up for your woman," Sam said quietly to Finn sitting next to him. "She's your wife, man, you don't just let people talk to her that way."

"It's Santana…she'll like cut a bitch or something," Finn mumbled. Sam rolled his eyes.

After breakfast, there was one more rehearsal to go over their vocals a few times. There was a nervous energy in the room, no joking, all of them taking it seriously. Sam and Quinn got through their duet fine. While taking a break, he asked her if she was nervous.

"A little. I've never performed in front of such a huge audience. Are you nervous?" she asked him, holding his left hand, twisting his wedding ring.

"Not too bad...yet. Probably when we get there I will be. At least it's a duet with you...that helps," he said, smiling.

Mr. Schue told the kids to go to their rooms and get any last-minute items, like make-up for the girls. He was checking the costumes being loaded on the bus to make sure everyone's outfit was there. The jazz band did their last-minute check for all instruments. They met in the lobby a few minutes later and headed over to the Fox Theatre. The bus ride over was silent. The nervous energy was palpable.

At the theater, they were shown to two connecting rooms where they could change into their costumes. The girls had worked on their hair at the hotel so that was not an issue but they had to do their makeup there. The boys were wearing their blue velvet jackets and black tuxedo pants again; they figured it had worked before why not do it again? The girls were wearing royal blue dresses with full satin skirts that fell just below their knees (they had to wear black spanx underneath so there would be no underwear flashes). The bodice was t-shirt style, covered in large sequins. They had a tulle sash tied around their waists. Once changed, they could take their seats in the auditorium to watch the first few performances before they moved backstage to their 'green room'.

When they found their seats, Sam and Quinn sat there quietly holding hands.

He turned to her finally and whispered, "I like pink on you but the blue is gorgeous. You look so pretty today."

She smiled. "Thanks Sam...nervous yet?"

He took a deep breath. "Getting there..."

She looked around. "There are _so_many people here..."

They heard lots of love songs. No one had attempted _Lucky_ yet and definitely not the way they performed it. It was interesting to see all the different takes people had on _romance _by their song choices. There were numbers from Broadway musicals, country love songs, recent pop love songs, doo-wop love songs, hippie type love songs, techno love songs. As far as romantic stage presence went, they didn't see much of that in the groups they got to watch. New Directions had focused on songs that highlighted their vocals, they hoped, and were banking on Sam and Quinn's stage presence during _Lucky_.

When the tenth group took the stage, an event organizer led Mr. Schue and the kids to their 'green room'.

Once there, the nervousness was displayed in an array of different ways.

"I think I'm gonna puke..." Lauren, dropping to the floor to do her pre-performance push-ups.

"Someone get Berry-Hudson her glass of water!" Santana.

"I'm on it Santana...god!" Quinn said, already prepared for this with a Styrofoam cup and knowing where the water fountain was.

"I'm fine, really," Rachel said, totally calm.

"I'm still available if needed," Kurt said nonchalantly.

"I am ready to take that stage!" Mercedes said in her best diva voice.

"I'm good to go," Mike said. "How 'bout you Britt?" They were the main focus of the dance choreography behind Rachel when she did her solo.

"I'm fly...let's do this thang..." she said calmly.

Quinn returned with a cup of water for Rachel and sat down with Sam.

"They're all nuts," he whispered to her.

"Oh, I know..."

Mr. Schuester entered the room, rubbing his hands together and smiling.

"Guys, I feel _really _good about our show today, just by seeing what has been done so far. Just do your best out there...if we make it into the top 10 today, we do this again tomorrow. Rachel...hiccups?"

"No Mr. Schue and I'm doing the water thing right now. After we perform, I'll be going directly to the restroom," she said, and the group laughed.

"Sam and Quinn...you two good to go?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yep Mr. Schue...we're good," Sam replied, squeezing Quinn's hand.

"Puck, you okay with the accordion?"

"I play that thing like a boss, Mr. Schue," he said, watching Lauren do her push-ups.

"Okay, great! When the group before us finishes, there'll be a few moments where they set up our band and change the lighting and then we'll be moved backstage. Break a leg guys!"

It was about 1 p.m. then and Mr. Schue left to find the event organizer they had been assigned.

"Okay, now I'm nervous," Sam said to Quinn.

"I'm feeling pretty good...can't wait to sing with you for all those people..." She pecked him lightly on the cheek, mindful of leaving lipstick on his face.

"We can do this thing, Q. I'll be so proud to be next to you out there. Do you think people will know we're like married?" he asked.

"If they pay attention to our left hands maybe. I think they'll definitely be able to tell we're in loooooove," she said, smiling.

The lights blinked twice in their room.

"Five minutes guys..." Rachel said to the quietness.

"Listen, I know I bitch a lot but I really think we can do this and get through to tomorrow's round. You all drive me bat-shit crazy but I have a little faith in you," Santana said.

"Santana, you're so sweet," Brittany said, putting her arm around Santana's shoulders.

"I think it was a moment of weakness...if Berry-Hudson gets hiccups before her solo I'll probably just shove her right off the stage," Santana mumbled.

"I can totally feel the love right now," Artie said sarcastically.

Mr. Schue and the event organizer returned.

"Let's go guys...we're lining up..." he said, and they followed him to just offstage mixing in with the other kids just finishing.

Sam and Quinn took their positions just offstage, and Sam put on his guitar, adjusting the strap over his jacket so it sat there smoothly and didn't bunch up the fabric. They adjusted their microphones over their ears. The emcee was announcing them and when the lights went down they went to their spot center stage.

"This is it Q...ya ready?" Sam asked her, trying to calm his nerves.

"Totally..." she said. She seemed calm so he took a cue from her and took a deep breath.

The lights dimmed and they took their spot on stage. She put her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand on the neck of the guitar on the chords she needed. The spotlight hit them, bathing them in white light, and the rest of the stage was covered in blue light. The silhouettes of the rest of New Directions could be seen behind the sheer curtain. Sam strummed the first eight notes of the song and began singing.

_Do you hear me?_  
><em>I'm talking to you,<em>  
><em>Across the water, across the deep blue ocean,<em>  
><em>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying.<em>

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams,  
>I feel your whisper across the sea,<br>I keep you with me in my heart,  
>You make it easier when life gets hard.<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been,<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again.<em>  
><em>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

_They don't know how long it takes,_  
><em>Waiting for a love like this,<em>  
><em>Every time we say goodbye,<em>  
><em>I wish we had one more kiss,<em>  
><em>I'll wait for you, I promise you,<br>I will..._

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been,<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again.<em>  
><em>Lucky we're in love every way,<em>  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday.<em>

_And so I'm sailing, through the sea,_  
><em>To an island, where we'll meet,<em>  
><em>You'll hear the music fill the air,<em>  
><em>I'll put a flower in your hair.<em>

_Though the breezes through trees,  
>Move so pretty, you're all I see,<br>As the world keeps spinning round,  
>You hold me, right here, right now.<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been,<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again.<em>  
><em>I'm lucky we're in love every way,<em>  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday.<em>

Through their song, after she did her part with the guitar, they danced around one another, she playing hard-to-get, moving a little bit from him across stage and him catching up to her. Where they sang "I wish we had one more kiss," he'd lean into her as if he was going to kiss her and then they'd back away from one another again. They wound up next to one another at the end of their song, her right shoulder against his left.

At the end of their duet, as he announced the group she was supposed to take her place with the rest of the Glee Club to do backup vocals for _Bella Notte. _Instead, he held her right hand while he said "Ladies and gentleman, the New Directions!" and then he pecked her on the cheek and let go of her hand, smiling at her. She had to smile back, the kiss was so unexpected.

Going to join the rest of the group, all she could think was _I love him so much, I just hope that didn't cost us the competition_..._oh well, Sam kissed me!_ Sam was thinking _I just kissed my girl in front of who knows how many people...that rocked_! They both thought their duet went smoothly. Puck grabbed Sam's guitar and took it offstage, picking up his accordion and joining Sam, Artie, and Mike at center stage.

For _Bella Notte_, the blue lights stayed the same but now there were dots of white light floating around them, like someone had turned on a massive disco ball. Quinn loved Sam's part of this song:

_Side by side with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here..._She just melted when she heard him sing that line alone. He had told her before that he always thought of her when singing it.

The entire second half of _Bella Notte_ was a capella:

_This is the night,  
>It's a beautiful night,<br>And they call it bella notte._

_Look at the skies,_  
><em>They have stars in their eyes,<em>  
><em>On this lovely bella notte.<em>

_Side by side with your loved one,_  
><em>You'll find enchantment here.<em>  
><em>The night will weave its magic spell,<em>  
><em>When the one you love is near.<em>

_Oh, this is the night,_  
><em>And the heavens are right,<em>  
><em>On this lovely bella notte.<em>

The boys finished their song, and it was Rachel's turn. The couples behind her took their positions (Mike and Brittany, Sam and Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt, Santana and Artie, Puck and Lauren, Finn and Tina). They were all holding their breath that the hiccups wouldn't start. The jazz band began with the soft opening notes and Mike and Brittany began the dance. The others began dancing when Rachel began singing.

_Please, don't let this feeling end,_  
><em>It's everything I am,<em>  
><em>Everything I want to be.<em>

_I can see what's mine now,_  
><em>Finding out what's true,<em>  
><em>Since I saw you...<em>  
><em>Looking through the eyes of love.<em>

_Now, I can take the time,_  
><em>I can see my life,<em>  
><em>As it comes up shining now,<em>

_Reaching out to touch you,_  
><em>I can feel so much,<em>  
><em>Since I found you...<em>  
><em>Looking through the eyes of love.<em>

_And now I do believe,_  
><em>That even in a storm, we'll find some light.<em>  
><em>Knowing you're beside me,<em>  
><em>I'm alright.<em>

_Please, don't let this feeling end,  
>It might not come again,<em>  
><em>And I want to remember...<em>  
><em>How it feels to touch you,<em>  
><em>How I feel so much,<em>  
><em>Since I found you...<em>  
><em>Looking through the eyes of love.<em>

As Sam and Quinn danced through Rachel's solo (thankfully hiccup-free), Quinn listened to the words, usually tuning her out and just following the music. Now, as Sam spun her around the floor, occasionally wrapping her in his arms, the song took on a whole different meaning. She knew Rachel was singing it for Finn; it had been her ringtone for him since the end of their junior year. _She's really belting it out up there and actually sounds pretty damn good_ Quinn thought. _Her singing this song is literally going to make me cry! _She would catch Sam's eye as they danced and he looked so serious, though at one point he winked at her.

When the song ended, all the couples should be facing the audience, guy behind the girl (except for Santana and Artie), heads bowed. Sam took it a step further and had his hands on Quinn's hips, his lips right behind her ear, and whispered _god I love you_. The tears she had been trying to hold back spilled over then. He felt her breath hitch as she leaned back into him. He hadn't meant to say anything to her; it just came out. He was actually surprised she heard it over the thundering applause.

They exited stage right and made it past the next group performing before letting the adrenaline take over. It was basically one giant hug fest. Finally, Mr. Schue calmed them down enough to tell them they needed to return to their seats to watch the last four groups. Sam and Quinn hugged all the rest of the group but saved their hug for last.

"You were beautiful out there...your voice, your look, just...you..." he told her, brushing a stray tear away from her cheek.

"You were too, Sam...your voice just melts me...I can't describe it any other way..." she said. He stood there hugging her for a bit longer and then realized the group was moving away from them.

"We better go..." she mumbled, moving up on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly.

They caught up with the group and took their seats in the auditorium. The group they beat at Regionals performed last. From what they saw, there was nothing really spectacular or mind-blowing coming from the other show choirs. The emcee came on stage to inform the audience that there would be a brief intermission before the final 10 were announced. The team captains had to go backstage as they would need to be present with their coach when results were announced. Finn and Rachel got up to go with Mr. Schue. After the results were handed out, they'd return to their rooms to change back into street clothes.

Finally, the lights dimmed and the emcee reappeared on stage with all captains and coaches.

"As usual, this year's talent was limitless. All the show choirs took the theme _romance_ and interpreted it in many beautiful unique ways. Of the 20 choirs, only 10 will move on to tomorrow's competition. We are trying something new for the competition. The 10 finalists will add a new song to their repertoire for their performance tomorrow," the emcee explained, pausing a few moments as the information worked itself through the audience, causing many whispers.

"Without further ado, in no particular order, your 10 finalists are: Aural Intensity; The SmarTones; Vocal Explosion; The Singing Trojans; The River Valley High Glee Club; The New Directions..."

Once they heard their name, they didn't even listen for the rest of the 10 (Vocal Disciples; Miami Beat; The Swingers; and High School Harmony). They had been jumping in the rows and finally calmed down to hear further instructions. Their event organizer guy led them behind the stage area back to their original rooms where they could finally celebrate.

"I seriously can't believe we're moving on..." Lauren.

"Believe it babe...we _rocked_!" Puck.

"Where we moving to?" Brittany.

"We perform again tomorrow Brittany! We're one of the top 10 show choirs in the nation!" Santana explained to her. "Even if we come in dead last tomorrow, we're still part of the top 10! We just better come in first though, is all I'm sayin'."

Sam squeezed Quinn's hand. "I told you it was magical..."

She smiled at him. "I can't believe you kissed me on stage!"

"I think that's what tipped the scales in our favor, m'lady," he said, kissing her again.

Mr. Schue, Finn, and Rachel returned to the room. They had a certificate of recognition (trophies would be handed out tomorrow) and information about the next day's competition. After getting some more celebration out of the way, they calmed down to listen to Mr. Schue.

"I could not be happier with your performance today, guys. It was just...beyond words...for me. Sam and Quinn's duet was spot-on and totally captured romance, especially with the kiss at the end...the boys' quartet was breathtaking...and Rachel's solo...so passionate. We'll be able to watch our performance tonight at supper in the conference room. However, I'm sure you all heard the new twist for tomorrow. We need to come up with a song to add to our performance and rehearse it tonight. Tomorrow, we perform 8th of the 10 so that's a good place. Also, costumes stay here tonight. We'll be in these rooms again tomorrow. You all get one of these, too." He handed out small nylon backpacks full of stuff about the competition, including a full-color program. "So, we're returning to the hotel. You can decompress for awhile in the pool or whatever but brainstorm song ideas and then I want to meet after lunch and hammer out a song to add. There is no time limit tomorrow so the song can be longer, it just needs to be one we can perform decently. Then, a little more relaxation and rehearsal after supper."

They talked about their performance for a bit longer and then split up to change back into their street clothes. Quinn was flipping through the program until she got to the pages about New Directions. Their set list was there and under _Lucky_ it said _performed by Sam and Quinn Evans_. Her heart might have skipped a beat. _So people would have to know we are married_, she thought, happy to see their names together like that.

On the bus back to the hotel, the conversation turned to finding a new song to add to their performance. They decided it had to be someone singing who wasn't highlighted to begin with, so Sam, Quinn, Artie, Mike, Puck, and Rachel were out of the running. Lauren and Tina said no way. Mercedes definitely wanted it; Kurt said he'd do a duet with her if they could find the right song. Santana and Brittany said they'd do a duet. Finn said he'd do a duet with someone but no solos. Then, they decided if they could figure out a song, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany could just do a quartet, like the boys did with _Bella Notte_.

By the time they arrived back to the hotel and ate a quick lunch, they were back in conference room E to brainstorm, no time to decompress.

"Okay, people. Romantic song ideas! Go!" Mr. Schue said. He had YouTube on his laptop ready to go so they could listen to song ideas.

"What about _Forever_ by Kiss?" Puck suggested. They listened to it.

"Too hard rock, I think," Mr. Schue said. Puck rolled his eyes.

"How about _Only One in Color_ by Trapt? Or _Glitter in the Air _by Pink?" Tina said. They listened to those two songs.

"Probably too alternative for the judges; we may need to think more mainstream," Mr. Schue said.

"I like _Almost Paradise _from Footloose," Brittany said. They listened to that one and thought it might be a contender.

"Anything Stevie Nicks or Fleetwood Mac, like _Silver Springs_, love that song!" Santana said. They listened to that one.

"Probably too mature for the judges," Mr. Schue said.

The room was quiet for awhile.

"Oh! _For Crying Out Loud_, a Meatloaf song," Mike said. They listened to that and again Mr. Schue deemed it "too mature."

"We could always do a Journey tune, but I heard I think three versions of _Faithfully _today," Mr. Schue said.

There was a collective groan in the room.

"I'm just gonna throw this out there since we haven't come up with anything _great_ yet," Kurt said. "My dad listens to country, and he _loves_ this one song; I think it's called _Me and You_. He says it reminds him of my mom." Mr. Schue pulled it up so they could listen to it and the room was in agreement that that was the most romantic song they had heard to date. The jazz band found the music for it and began practicing it. They worked on an arrangement for it, able to incorporate everyone into it.

They decided then to take a break to finally decompress and after supper they'd start working on vocals and some sort of choreography for their new song. Sam and Quinn decided to go to her room and listen to the song on her iPod, sharing the earbuds, so they could learn their parts. They lay down on her bed with the iPod on Sam's belly, holding hands between them, and closed their eyes listening to the song. Eventually, they were sleeping.

Quinn awoke to a knocking at the door and stumbled over to answer it. It was Ms. Pillsbury checking on her since they hadn't seen her or Sam in the pool or around the hotel.

"Oh, Sam and I were listening to the new song on my iPod, and, well, I guess we fell asleep," Quinn said, sleepily. Sam was still sleeping on her bed, fully clothed.

"Quinn, you know it's against the rules to have him in here with you," Ms. Pillsbury said.

"I know that, Ms. Pillsbury, but it was just to listen to that song together. We both fell asleep in our clothes. Are we in trouble?" Quinn asked, finding it hard to believe that she and her husband couldn't spend innocent time together listening to music in the middle of the day.

"I'll have to tell Mr. Schuester. You probably ought to wake up Sam and send him back to his room," Ms. Pillsbury said. She herself looked bummed about the stupid rule. She could see Sam on the bed, clearly asleep and in his clothes, the iPod cords to his ear over his shoulder and Quinn clearly appeared to have just woken up when she answered the door.

"Okay, I'll wake him up," Quinn said glumly, going over to the bed.

Standing over him, she gently pushed at his shoulder, whispering _Sam_. He finally opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey Q…did we nap?"

"Umm yeah…listen…I guess people were looking for us and Ms. P-bury just knocked on the door and I wasn't thinking and just answered it 'cause I was still half asleep. She said she'd have to tell Schue you were in my room and you had to go back to your room," Quinn told as quickly as possible, just to get it out.

"Oh, this is complete bullshit," he said, sitting up, angry. "We are _married_; what do they not understand about that? I can't spend time with my wife in the middle of the day listening to a song?"

"We'll probably have to talk to Schue…" she said.

"Yeah," he said, standing up. "Hopefully it's not too bad but this is still crap and I'm gonna tell Schue that."

He kissed her quickly and handed her her iPod back.

"I guess I'll see you for supper, Q," he said, going over to his room.

As it turned out, he saw Quinn before supper when they were called to Mr. Schuester's room.

"Hey guys…I guess you know why you're here," Mr. Schue started.

They nodded.

"I called you both here to remind you of the 'no boys in a girls room' rule. My hands are tied by the school's rules, guys. However, since this was an isolated incident that occurred during the middle of the day and it was competition related since you were listening to the song we need to add, I'll let you go with a warning. Also, I realize you're married and personally I disagree with you having to be in separate rooms, but, like I said, my hands are tied by the school's rules. I think the issue with separate rooms stems from the fact that you're both under 18 and then the other kids would want to share rooms with their significant others and it just gets out of control from that point."

"We think it's a stupid rule, too," Sam said. "We're legally married with our parents' permission; there shouldn't be an issue at all. We appreciate the 'warning' but I'm still wondering what we did wrong?"

"From my perspective, you did nothing wrong. Remember, I was married at one time. I understand the need for privacy between spouses and I know that on a school trip like this there is no privacy, for anyone pretty much. For the rest of the trip, let's just practice discretion…is that do-able?"

Sam looked at Quinn; she looked white as a ghost, having to endure the reprimand and afraid they'd be suspended from the performance the next day.

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Schue…sorry to cause problems," Sam said quietly. He and Quinn left Mr. Schue's room.

"Well, that was nerve-wracking…and how depressing," she said, walking down the hall.

"Really. Stupid rule. What do you wanna do? I just want to forget all that," he said.

"It'll be suppertime soon, no time to swim. Just wander around the hotel?" she suggested.

"Sure," he said, taking her hand.

"Let's start in the lobby and work our way up," she said, pushing the down button on the elevator. They stepped on the elevator but before she could hit the 'lobby' button he saw something else. He held the door open.

"What's 'obs deck'?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Let's try that…" he said, pushing the button. The elevator carried them up for what seemed like forever.

The doors opened in just a small lobby-like area with a door to the outside with "Observation Deck" stenciled on the window and two restrooms. They had to use a room key to go outside. They were on top of the hotel, able to look over all of St. Louis. From the roof of the hotel, even the Gateway Arch looked small. There were tables and chairs scattered around and what looked like a stage. They saw crepe paper hanging in places from the safety fence and deflated balloons here and there.

"They must have parties up here," he said.

"How did we not know this was here before?" she asked him.

"Too busy with other stuff, I guess. You okay up here?" he asked her.

"This doesn't bother me…maybe because the hotel is under us? Maybe the fresh air?" The entire deck was enclosed by reinforced fencing to keep people safe.

He wrapped her up in his arms. They were the only two out there so it seemed secluded.

"This is what I felt like the night I left your house after prom last year…like I was on top of the world," he said into her hair. "Let's come up here tonight, after rehearsal, and look at the lights."

"That'd be nice Sam…and let's not tell the others about this…they'll never leave us alone!" she said, chuckling.

They returned to their rooms to get ready for supper and rehearsal. Supper was in conference room E and was pizza for the group from Mr. Schuester. They watched the DVD recording of their performance from earlier in the day to critique it. That was the first time the group saw Sam kiss Quinn on the cheek at the end of their duet.

"Are you kidding me, Evans? They could've disqualified us!" Puck said.

"For what? I thought it was very romantic," Sam retorted.

"They probably let it slide since it was innocent…" Mr. Schue said. "I say, do it again tomorrow!"

They decided that was the only change for Sam and Quinn's duet. They watched the boys' quartet of _Bella Notte_and decided no changes there. They decided Rachel's solo was perfect and to leave it unchanged.

"Okay, where should we add the new song? Beginning of the show, middle, or end?" Mr. Schue asked them.

"I think Rachel's solo should be the show-stopper," Finn said. Sam was impressed that he actually spoke up for Rachel.

"How about after _Bella Notte_?" Tina suggested.

"Let's try it…" Mr. Schue said.

They did the show starting with Sam and Quinn's duet, then _Bella Notte_, then transitioned into _Me and You_, and ended with Rachel's solo.

"Man, that's a lotta love," Artie mumbled.

"Okay, that seemed to work. What about choreography?" Mr. Schue asked them. When they sang the new song, they pretty much just stood around.

"It'd be cool if we could have a riser brought out at the end of Bella Notte and the backups could stand on it behind the main vocals," Rachel suggested. "Then, it'd have to be removed again before my solo."

"Or stagger the main vocals in front of the backups?" Mercedes said.

"Let's try that and see how it works," Mr. Schue said.

They figured out their positions and did the song.

"That sounded great, guys….let's go with that formation," Mr. Schue said. "It's 8:30, let's break for the night. Tomorrow, we leave here at 10 so be ready. Get a good night's rest tonight, guys, huge day tomorrow!"

They left the conference room and headed for their rooms.

"Do you wanna go swim, Q?" he asked her.

"Let's go check out our special place," she said, and he smiled.

They took the elevator to the observation deck and found it deserted again.

"Do people just not know about this?" he asked her.

"This is beautiful," she said, looking out at all the lights of St. Louis and watching the Arch change colors. He was standing behind her, chin on her shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist.

"I loved seeing our performance tonight…it was romantic…" he whispered next to her ear.

"It was…I loved it too…did you know that in the program it says _Sam and Quinn Evans_ under _Lucky_? How awesome is that?" she told him.

"That is totally cool," he mumbled, kissing her neck. "It's awesome up here…so quiet…so alone…"

She turned to face him, kissing him back.

"I love you Sam…I love you for standing up to Schue earlier," she mumbled.

"I had to say something…the rule is just wrong…I kept thinking of how we went to bed angry with one another on Monday and Tuesday and if we had been allowed to share a room we would've had to talk it out instead of dancing around each other for two days. My dad said never go to bed angry and I've screwed that up already," he said.

"You didn't screw up anything, Sam…it all comes back to a bad decision I made. I still feel so sick about it," she said quietly. "Like it's a dream that you forgave me and I'll wake up and you'll be gone…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Q, never away from you. You have my promise," he whispered, kissing her and pulling her close to him.

She kissed him back, running her hands down his back to his butt. "So, no switching tonight, I guess?"

"I don't think so…" he said against her lips.

"We're alone now…" she whispered, pushing him against her.

"Anyone could walk out here, Q…" he said, moving a hand up her side, cupping her breast. "You're so hard to resist, though…"

They were groping each other then, kissing hard, passionate open-mouthed tongue-on-tongue. When his hand went up under her dress and pushed her underwear down and her hand pushed the front of his shorts down, they knew they needed to find somewhere more private.

"Um, my wang's hanging out, Q…" he said, smiling.

"I noticed…I have an idea…" She took his hand and pulled him back to the lobby area with the elevator. He pulled up the front of his shorts just in case someone stepped off the elevator.

She pulled him into the lady's restroom there and thankfully there was a lock on the door.

"Wow…fancy…" he said, looking around.

"Where were we?" she asked, pulling him to her, picking up where they left off. She was leaning against a fancy marble countertop with a huge mirror behind her.

"Turn around Quinn…" he said quietly. She did and she saw both of them in the mirror. He was leaning over her, kissing her ear, neck, shoulder and then she felt him pushing up the back of her dress.

"Wanna do it this way?" he asked, his eyes finding hers in the mirror.

"Mmhmmm…" she hummed, bracing herself there.

She could feel his erection pressing into her from behind, rocking up against her, as he watched them in the mirror. He pushed her panties down a bit and pushed his shorts and briefs down, now pressing against her with his naked erection.

"Ah Quinn…" he whispered, pushing into her, watching her reaction in the mirror. She was biting her lip as he entered her, then closed her eyes. He had to close his eyes too for awhile, the feeling so good even though they were doing it in a ladies restroom. He left one hand on her hip and reached around under her with his other hand to massage her clit.

He heard her mutter _yes _at his touch there and he started rocking faster against her, trying to watch them in the mirror.

"See us Q?" he asked, leaning back over her, kissing her cheek. Her eyes met his in the mirror, her face flushed, his too.

"Stand up Sam…" she said, watching him stand up from her and then watched him look down at what he was doing to her. It was incredibly sexy to her to watch him in the mirror, rocking back and forth against her, then to catch his eye when he would look in the mirror. The combination of those things started getting to her, along with his hand on her clit.

"Don't stop Sam…god, keep going…" she mumbled, gripping the counter when he really started pushing into her.

He leaned back over her, whispering in her ear _I'm coming Q_…She felt him shudder over her, inhaling his breath sharply, the rhythm of his pushing changing from fast to slow to fast again. His orgasm pushed her over the edge then and she tried to watch in the mirror, what it looked like when he made her climax. It was hard to keep her eyes open, though, only catching glimpses of herself.

He slipped out of her then, reaching down to pull her panties up for her. He then adjusted his own clothes, and she turned around to face him.

"Finally, a kiss…the only part I don't like about doing it that way," he said, kissing her softly.

"I miss that part, too," she said.

"I can't believe we just did it in a ladies restroom…at least it smells good in here," he said, laughing.

"I figured it'd probably be better than the mens room," she laughed with him. "I liked the mirror idea. I tried to watch myself, you know…"

"I love to watch you lose control…you're beautiful but in a whole different way…I love it when I'm the one doing it…" he muttered against her skin. "So sexy…"

They heard voices coming off the elevator and going out to the deck.

"Jeesh, we better head back…what time is it?" she asked.

"About 9:30…I'll be lonely tonight, though," he said.

"Me too Sam…" She fixed her dress and walked over to the restroom door to unlock it so they could slip out to the elevator.

At their rooms, he hugged her once more and said, "I guess I'll see you at breakfast then."

"I guess…I love you Sam…thanks for tonight…"

"I should thank you," he laughed. "I love you too."

Before she fell asleep, her phone lit up and his ringtone played.

_G'nite sweetheart_ his message read.

_G'nite husband_ she answered.

**A/N: Just a note on the songs they sang for their performance...I used the entire version of Lucky, I love the boys singing Bella Notte (especially Sam's part), and I think Rachel could belt out Looking Through the Eyes of Love like a BOSS! Maybe in S3 she will get that song. ? Also, Sam's Escape is ending when they graduate high school and I'll be starting a new story focusing on them in college and other stuff that happens to married people! ;) The new story will just be a continuation of Sam's Escape with a new title; the chapters were getting up there in this story and I didn't want to bore people! Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! :)  
><strong>


	71. Chapter 71

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE**

**SETTING: **St. Louis, Sam and Quinn's

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **Late April/Early May 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

Saturday morning began much like Friday morning, girls getting their hair ready at the hotel, then breakfast. At 10, they congregated in the lobby to go to Fox Theatre. On the way there, they practiced their new song again. They went to the same rooms as the day before and changed into their show costumes and the girls did their make-up. They were then shown to their seats in the auditorium until the fourth group came on to perform, which was when they'd move to their green room. That morning, they all tried to get along and tried not to let their nerves get to them. In the green room, Quinn immediately found a Styrofoam cup and water for Rachel and then sat down with Sam, like the day before.

"We're gonna be great, Q, I can feel it," he said, gripping her hand.

She smiled. "Just like yesterday, Sam. It is such an honor to sing with you."

He smiled back at her. "It is _my _honor, Quinn, to share that stage with you."

The lights flashed twice.

"Five minutes, guys," Rachel said to the silent room.

The event organizer and Mr. Schuester came to lead them backstage. The group who went seventh intermingled with the New Directions and then they lined up offstage, taking deep breaths.

Sam adjusted his guitar with Quinn helping him, and they put their microphones over their ears.

"Break a leg…" he whispered to her, kissing her gently. She let her eyes close for a second and then turned to face the stage.

They performed their duet much like the day before, maybe even more at ease on the stage in front of the audience. At the end, he pecked her on the cheek again, winking at her as she left his side.

The boys' quartet also performed their song like the day before. As they finished up, a stage hand retrieved the accordion from Puck as they lined up to perform their added song. The front seven were Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Lauren, and Finn. Staggered behind them was Mike, Quinn, Sam, Rachel, Puck, and Artie. The music began and then the vocals:

Tina:_ Ordinary, no,  
>I really don't think so,<br>Not a love this true._

Brittany and Santana:_ Common destiny,  
>We were meant to be,<br>Me and you._

Kurt: _Like a perfect scene,  
>From a movie screen,<br>We're a dream come true._

Mercedes: _Suited perfectly,  
>For eternity,<br>Me and you._

All: _Every day I need you even more,  
>And the nighttime too,<br>There's no way,  
>I could ever let you go,<br>Even if I wanted to._

Finn: _Every day I live,  
>I try my best to give,<br>All I have to you._

Finn and Lauren:_ I thank the stars above,  
>That we share this love,<br>Me and you._

All: _Every day I need you even more,  
>And the nighttime too,<br>There's no way,  
>I could ever let you go,<br>Even if I wanted to._

Tina: _Ordinary no,  
>I really don't think so,<br>Just a precious few._

Brittany and Santana: _Ever make it last,  
>Get as lucky as,<br>Me and you._

All: _Me and you._

The entire time they sang _Me and You_, Sam held Quinn's hand. Mr. Schue had told them to try to sing to each other, _choose a partner and sing to them _he said. That was easy for Sam and Quinn during the chorus. What Sam really wanted to do was just kiss her there after the song ended but he knew that would have to wait. He squeezed her hand at the end of the song and she looked at him like she wanted to kiss him too.

They finished that song and took their places for Rachel's solo. Rachel was thankfully not afflicted with any hiccups during the performance, but they hit her backstage as soon as they finished.

"Ohhh, Hudsonberry, you are so lucky! Your solo was perfect; good thing the hiccups waited until now to show up…god!" Santana said.

Rachel ran off to find some water and Finn walked up to Santana.

"Why don't you just lay off her, Santana? We're really sick of your crappy attitude," he said.

The entire group stopped their adrenaline-fueled celebration and watched this scene unfold.

"Oh really Finn McFreakyNipples? I just call 'em like I see 'em and her hiccups about brought us down!"

"She said she couldn't help having them so back off _bitch_!" Finn said to her, getting louder.

Sam about fell over. Everyone shut up.

"C'mon man, we need to get to our seats," Puck took Finn by the arm, walking off toward the auditorium.

Sam felt a hand join his. Quinn was smiling at him. "C'mon cowboy…we need to see the end of this thing."

He smiled, following her to their seats. Once sitting down, he put his arm around shoulders, pulling them close together.

"I don't care if we get in trouble tonight or if ChangChang don't wanna switch, I'm sleeping with you in your bed…even if it's just to sleep," he whispered.

"Cool…I want you there…" she said, squeezing his hand resting on her shoulder.

The final show choir did their performance. Mr. Schue had been not so right about choosing a mainstream romantic song, most of the other groups had chosen alternative songs or one-hit-wonder type tunes. The emcee announced a brief intermission before the final results would be revealed. Finn and Rachel and Mr. Schue left to go backstage.

The lights dimmed, and the emcee came out to center stage followed by the 10 finalists' captains and coaches.

"Again, today, we have been treated to numerous interpretations of the meaning of _romance _performed through song and dance by the top ten show choirs in the nation. The new twist this year of adding a song to the repertoire was met with enthusiasm and ingenuity. We thank you all for your hours of hard work that you devoted to your performances. Now, onto the results…"

He paused and there were whispers through the audience.

"Tenth place is awarded to…Miami Beat!" There was polite applause as that choir's captain accepted the trophy.

"Ninth place is awarded to…River Valley High Glee Club!" More applause as they accepted their award.

"Eighth place is awarded to…The Vocal Disciples!"

"Seventh place is awarded to…The SmarTones!"

"Sixth place is awarded to…High School Harmony!"

"Fifth place is awarded to…The Singing Trojans!"

"Fourth place is awarded to…The Swingers!"

There was a break in the action as the captains and coaches of the final three choirs were brought to the trophy table. The kids in the audience were literally on the edge of their seats, finding it hard to believe they had made it to the top three.

"Before announcing the top three finalists, we would like to recognize the honor this achievement carries. These three show choirs have performed to the best of their abilities, exceeded the requirements for top ten placement, and exuded the type of professionalism worthy of being one of the top three show choirs in the nation. Without further ado…"

He paused again before moving forward with third place. The kids of New Directions were all holding hands in the audience, eyes closed, holding their breath.

"Third place of the National Show Choir Competition is awarded to…The New Directions of Lima, Ohio!" he said. Finn and Rachel graciously accepted the third place trophy and stepped back to find out who came in first. The kids let out a collective groan but had to smile at coming in third at _Nationals_.

"Gosh Q, it was so close," Sam whispered to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I know Sam…third place is still so awesome for us!" she said, wiping away tears.

Second place went to Vocal Explosion and first to Aural Intensity.

When everyone was reunited in their changing rooms, the mood was light, maybe a little tearful, but they realized that third place in the entire nation was nothing to sneeze at and were trying to be happy about that. Finn, Rachel, and Mr. Schue returned with the humongous trophy, and there were lots of cheers.

Mr. Schuester teared up. "I am so proud of you all! Third best show choir in the _nation_ guys! I could not be happier right now. Your performance was _damn_ good! My feeling is first and second place went to choirs who simply have more members than our group and that's the only reason. Your performance today, to me, surpassed both of their performances by miles. The rest of the afternoon is yours to do whatever you want. Let's meet for supper in the conference room at 5 tonight and review the performance and then you can have your evening free too."

The kids changed from their costumes into their street clothes, made sure they had everything, and loaded the shuttle. They decided to have lunch together and treat Mr. Schue and the chaperones to lunch. They wound up at an Italian place near the hotel and actually had a nice lunch talking about the competition and the trip in general. They found it interesting that two of the songs Mr. Schue shot down the night before were ones the two winning teams used (_Silver Springs_ and _For Crying Out Loud_). They laughed about Rachel getting the hiccups just as they finished their performance and for once Santana kept her mouth shut, giving Finn a dirty look though. They thought the song they added sounded fine during the performance, and they thought the other three songs were perfect again.

Sam took Quinn's hand under the table and whispered to her, "I'm so glad we got to do _Lucky _at this thing...what a memory to share with you."

"We'll totally have to tell our kids all about it!" she said, smiling.

That made him smile and reminded him of something. "I've been trying to read that _What to Expect _book on the sly so Mike doesn't notice...not too far into it yet but at least I got it started."

"Wow...really?"

"Yeah...I hope that's okay with you..." he said.

"Sure...that's great Sam..." she said and then lowering her voice, "I can't believe I'll be going off the pill soon!"

"That's kinda scary and exciting all at once. I still want it, though, I haven't changed my mind, you know, since the fight," he told her.

"I haven't either..." she said quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"You wanna swim after lunch? I need to burn off some energy," he asked her, knowing where baby talk led (either a blowjob or tears and they were not in the proper place for either one of those to occur).

"Sure...sounds fun, Sammy," she said, smiling.

At the hotel, most of the kids changed and hit the pool to do much like Sam, burn off energy. Quinn sat in the hot tub for awhile with the girls but moved to the pool to swim laps when she wanted to cool down. Also, it put her in close proximity with Sam even though he was messing around with the guys. Eventually, he swam over to her and pulled her up against a wall.

"I have a fun idea for tonight..." he said, kissing her jaw, then her ear.

"And what would that be?" she asked, enjoying his kisses and his hands moving up and down her sides.

"You know those Jacuzzis in our rooms? Mike and I have not even turned ours on. I was thinking...me, you, a bath?" He kept kissing her and there was no way she'd say no to that request.

"Yes, I'd love a bath with you..." she said, closing her eyes, running her hands over his belly and chest.

"Okay, after supper then. Like I said earlier, I don't care about getting in trouble...you're my wife and I'm spending some quality time with you." He kissed her on the mouth then and went back to goofing off with the guys.

About an hour later, she flagged Sam down and told him she was going upstairs to nap before supper.

"Cool, I'll go with you...I could use a nap too," he said, smiling.

They dried off and went upstairs. He changed in his room and came over to her room and curled up with her on her bed.

"I love being close to you..." he mumbled behind her, his arm wrapped around her. He leaned over her to kiss her cheek.

"I love you being close to me..." she said quietly, drifting off.

No one interrupted their nap that day.

They woke up entangled under the blankets and immediately began making out.

"How much time do we have?" he mumbled to her, pulling her on top of him.

"What time was supper? I can't remember," she said, grinding on his boner.

"Maybe 5?" he said, not able to concentrate on things like supper.

She poked her head out of the blanket to check the time.

"Shit shit shit Sam...it's 5:15!"

"Shit!" He said and held her by the hips on him. "Do you think we could maybe, uh, finish this off? I can't go down there with a raging boner..."

"Fast Sam...fast!"

The clothes that needed to come off came off and Quinn thought fast was an understatement. They knocked that one out in 5 minutes flat and were dressed again in 7 minutes total, sprinting to the conference room. They burst into the conference room while the others were eating subs.

"Sam, Quinn, did you forget 5 o'clock?" Mr. Schue asked them.

"Just running late, Mr. Schue," Sam mumbled.

"They totally have sex hair," Santana said out loud.

"I like it. I want sex hair too," Brittany said.

Sam and Quinn got some supper and sat down. Quinn looked down and realized the cutoff sweats she was wearing were on inside out.

Mr. Schue started going on about their performance, so Quinn got Sam's attention and pointed at her shorts. He realized right away what the problem was and couldn't help the wide smile.

"Maybe we actually went _too _fast," he whispered to her. She giggled at that. She was just thankful Santana hadn't noticed because then the entire group would've been made aware.

They got to watch their performance and tried to find what the judges might have felt was off. The only thing they faulted themselves with was not enough choreography for the song they added. The big trophy was there so they took pictures with it. In the group pictures, Sam and Quinn tried to stay toward the back of the group, giggling about their obvious sex hair and her inside out shorts. Then, Mr. Schue wanted pictures of them with the trophy from the groups who performed and first up was Sam and Quinn for their duet; that picture came out good with them sharing a look instead of looking at the camera. After a ton of pictures were taken, Santana looked Quinn up and down kind of funny and asked if those were new shorts.

"Yep, got 'em just before we left Lima," Quinn said and walked off.

"Hold up, Q..." Santana said, catching up with her and pulling at the back of the shorts. "Your tag is on the _outside_." Santana smiled. "You and Sammy _were_ gettin' down and dirty before we had to meet tonight, weren't you? I'm shocked Q!"

"God Santana, why? Why would that shock you? We're married for crying out loud. And quite frankly it's none of your damn business what Sam and I do privately. We were just running late tonight, that is all!"

Santana was not used to being bitched at twice in one day.

"Hmm...it never went that slow when _I_ was with him," Santana said, looking Quinn up and down, walking off.

That went through Quinn, leaving her seething. He had never really said what went on between him and Santana when they dated, only that he was miserable during that time. Quinn knew Santana and what she did with her "boyfriends" so she was thinking _I shouldn't be too shocked that something might've happened with Sam and her but in a way I am_.

Sam came up to her then, whispering he'd text her when the coast was clear in his room for her to come over. She muttered _okay_, still thinking back to when he dated Santana. _Get a grip Quinn, we were broke up then, whatever happened between them is in the past now, over a year ago, just let it go_, she kept thinking. It was hard to push it out of her mind, though. Had he been intimate with her? She had been dating Finn again but never even went past kissing with him, still stuck on Sam. Sometimes she just hated Santana. She would only say something like that to cause trouble between Sam and Quinn. _That would make us even, I guess, me with Puck and him with Santana...everyone in glee club should just fuck each other and get it over with_, she thought angrily. It was hard for her to imagine him in such a position with Santana and she knew Sam hated to think of her in that position with Puck. She debated on asking him about what happened between him and Santana, would it just stir crap up or clear the air? He was the one who said no more secrets.

She went to her room and waited on his text. Most of the others were going to the pool or to a movie. Tina got a text from Mike asking which she wanted to do, pool or movie? Quinn knew they'd be leaving soon so she just relaxed on her bed, mulling things over about what Santana told her. Tina and Mike left and a couple minutes later her phone rang with his ringtone, saying _come on over, just in your robe_. She went in her bathroom and stripped down. She pinned her hair up and put on the hotel robe, which she actually would like to take home with her it was that nice. She texted him back _on my way_ so he'd have the door open for her.

She poked her head outside of her door, seeing him waiting across the hall, and dashed across when she didn't see anyone.

"So, your room smells like chips and boy," she said, wrinkling her nose up.

"Yeah, I know! Great, isn't it?" he said laughing. He was in his hotel robe too.

He had straightened up the bathroom since he and Mike were pretty much slobs in there. Thankfully, the Jacuzzi was situated around a corner from the sink and toilet so you wouldn't have to stare at those things while relaxing. He had the tub filled and the jets on and had even put in a little bubble bath stuff from the hotel and lit some candles around the edge.

"Looks relaxing, Sam..." she said.

"I hope you like it...I just wanted you to be able to relax with me tonight..." he said quietly, putting an arm around her waist. "Well, I guess I'll get in first and then you, okay?" He sensed something different about her but couldn't really put a finger on it.

"Okay..." She had brought her iPod over and plugged it in, setting it to random, and turned the music down low.

He dropped his robe, and he stood before her naked. She walked up to him, kissing him on the mouth, then moving down to his nipples. She noticed a few light brown hairs on his chest.

"Did you know you had some chest hair, Sam?"

"No way! Really?" He was totally excited about that and was trying to find them.

She continued running her hands down his arms, loving how strong they were, running her fingers through the hair on his forearms. She went to his belly then, running her fingers over his defined muscles to his hips. She had to pay some attention to his cock since it was paying some attention to her but then ran her hands around to his ass, kneading her fingers there. He untied her robe and let it slip off her shoulders to the floor.

He did the same for her, kissing her first, then moving his hands and lips all about her body, occasionally catching her eye, seeing a small smile on her lips. He spent time massaging her breasts, taken in by their perfect shape, her rosy nipples hardening at his touch. He moved his hands over the soft skin of her belly to her hips then her ass, bringing them close together to kiss one another.

"You ready for your bath, m'lady?" he asked quietly, deeply.

"Yes please…" she answered softly, taking his hand and following him to the Jacuzzi.

She watched his slim naked body step over the edge into the water, him _ahhing_ as he sunk down into the warmth. He then helped her in. He made room and let her sit between his legs. He had some giant loofah sponge that the hotel provided and he began rubbing her back with it, bringing the warm water to her shoulders and letting it run down between her shoulder blades as he massaged her down to her hips.

_He was right, this is incredibly relaxing, I could lay my head back against him and just go to sleep_, she thought but then what Santana said would pop into her mind and her relaxation was shot.

She felt his lips on her shoulder, kissing up her neck, him murmuring _Quinn _behind her. He brought the loofah down each of her arms and then back up to her shoulder. She looked at her hands resting on his thighs, the hair there dark and swimming around in the bubbly water. She could feel him behind her, stiff against her back. He moved the sponge to her belly, wrapping his arms around her, and slowly moved it up to her breasts.

"Sam…?" He heard her say his name but not as a moan, more as a question.

"Mmhmm?" he replied.

She paused a couple moments.

"You said no secrets, right?" He stopped moving the sponge over her, thinking this is why she's acting different, wondering if she had something else to tell him.

Now he paused a few moments.

"Right, no secrets between us…" he said quietly, going back to massaging her arms.

He felt her inhale a big breath.

"Sam, have you ever…been with anyone else besides me?" she asked him, still looking at her hands on his legs, feeling his thighs tense up.

It was his turn to take a deep breath. He had been afraid this day would come. Quinn had never asked him for any details about him and Santana and he had never provided any details, really wanting to forget those 2 months of his life. It sounded as if Quinn had found out something, most likely from Santana since Santana had been in a mood since Finn told her off and then they got third place at the competition. He had been quiet for awhile so he figured he'd better start talking.

"Uh, well, I dated a couple girls in Tennessee…but nothing happened with them…"

"What about when you came to McKinley?" she asked.

"Why are you asking?" he asked her.

"Santana said something tonight that made it sound like you and her…" Quinn's voice trailed off there.

"I dated her over a year ago, Q, when we broke up…" he said, not wanting to get to the truth. "Why does it matter now?"

"I don't know…I just can't get what she said outta my head…"

"What did she say to you?" He stopped all the massaging with the sponge and set it on the side of the Jacuzzi.

"She jumped my shit about my shorts being inside out and I said we were just running late and she said 'when I was with Sam it never went that slow', something like that…"

He wanted to go wring Santana's neck at that point. They had buried all that crap over a year ago, him and Santana. She basically only used him as a dildo, which is exactly what she told him then. The two times he let it go too far was just her getting him so worked up he had to follow through with it. He rationalized it by thinking he was a dude and that's what dudes do…if a chick has her legs spread and is pulling off your underwear and shoving a condom at you you don't say no. There had basically been no touching, no kissing, not even speaking to one another both times; she said she wanted to get off with a dick and there he was. He had felt sick after both times, especially when he'd see Quinn. He guessed it was guilt even though he and Quinn were nowhere close to being together then and she was with Finn.

He sighed behind Quinn, looking at the nape of her neck, wanting to kiss her so badly.

"Twice. It happened twice," he mumbled to her. He felt her suck in her breath. "Can I explain please?"

She nodded.

"I felt so bad after it, like when I saw you. You were with Finn at the time, but it still made me feel sick. She said she needed…" He cleared his throat there. "A dildo to get off…"

"What?" Quinn asked confused.

He cleared his throat again. "A dick, she needed a dick to get off and I happened to be there…"

Quinn was silent in front of him.

"I never kissed her, Q. I didn't even…talk to her or touch her during it. I've never done anything that felt so…I dunno…nonexistent? Nothing was there. No feeling at all. I hated it. She tried to get with me after the second time but I wouldn't let it happen anymore."

_At least he's being honest with me, sounds like it hurts him more to talk about it than it hurts me to hear it_, she thought.

"That's it…there's been no one else, Q…it still makes me feel sick. Good thing Santana is a girl or else the next time I see her I'd rip her balls off and shove them down her throat for saying that shit to you," he said.

Quinn was still quiet in front of him, hands still resting on his thighs. She could no longer feel his erection behind her but then felt his lips softly touch her shoulder and he whispered _I'm so sorry_.

She squeezed his thighs, making him jump a little.

"Don't be sorry, Sam. We weren't together then, you were free to do what you wanted. At least it was only twice. With Santana, it could've easily been _a lot _of times, according to what she and Puck did together," Quinn said finally.

"I think she was starting to realize her feelings for Britt at the time. I'm also pretty sure she hooked up with Puck when I cut things off with her," he said.

"Thanks for telling me the truth about it," she said. "It does sound like you were miserable with her."

"I kinda wished it would disappear. It's one of those things I wish I could go back in time and erase. I'm just sorry you had to hear it from her. I asked her not to tell anyone," he told Quinn.

They sat there for a little bit, Sam not sure if he should touch her anymore. He couldn't tell if she was angry or upset with him; she was just quiet.

"You can finish my bath, Sam," she said finally, rubbing her hands up and down his thighs.

He said a silent prayer and leaned in to kiss her neck again but she turned and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"I love you Samuel…" she whispered to him.

"I love you too Q…" he answered, turning her around on his lap to face him. "It's always been you, I hope you know that…"

"I do, Sam, I do…" she mumbled, rubbing herself against him in the warm water, feeling him grow hard again.

She was running her hands through his hair, tugging sometimes, pressing her breasts against his chest, grinding on his erect cock. She finally felt him push into her and they moaned in one another's ears. His mouth dropped to where her neck met her shoulder and he started sucking there, wanting to leave a hickey, to mark her so people would know she was totally his in every sense of the word. Their movement together was making waves in the Jacuzzi. His hands hand found their way to her ass, and he was moving her on top of him in a lazy rhythm. She sat up a little straighter and her boobs were actually rubbing his face, up and down. He stuck his tongue out and she noticed and started rubbing her nipples on his tongue.

"Sam…" she whispered. "Feels so good…"

She leaned forward again to get her lips on his and the thrusting picked up then.

"God yes Quinn…keep moving right there…"

She was kissing him when her orgasm hit her, her mouth open on his, a nearly silent _fuck_ escaping her lips.

He kept moving her fast on him until he was shaking, saying _yes, fuck yes_, as he came hard.

He was breathing heavily against her, trying to calm down.

"That was so good, Quinn, like it was meant to be…" he said, closing his eyes as he pulled out of her.

She knew then why his two times with Santana had been awful for him…they were devoid of feeling. He felt nothing for her and felt nothing with the sex. With her, though, it was _mind-blowing_ nearly every time and if it wasn't mind-blowing it was _earth-shattering_ or _the best_ or like it was _meant to be_. She kissed him when she felt him pull out.

"Definitely meant to be, Sam…"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for a long time, just holding her, not saying anything.

She spoke up finally, saying she was turning into a prune. He laughed and pulled away from her and she saw he had been crying. She didn't ask him about it, just brushed the tears away, and moved off him so he could get out of the Jacuzzi and help her out.

They dried off, and he drained the Jacuzzi. He threw on some boxers since he was going to her room. They put on their robes and she grabbed her iPod and they dashed back over to her room.

"Yeah, your room smells so much better," he said, dropping his robe and crawling under her blankets. Staying with Mike that week had kind of made him feel like a bachelor again. In her room, she put on a t-shirt and panties, and they curled up under the blankets, kissing.

"Other than the first couple days, this has been a great week, Sam," she said, smiling.

"The first couple days _sucked_," he agreed, running his fingers through her hair.

They talked for a bit longer about things they had done and seen that week and about how they were ready to go back home. They eventually fell asleep, him behind her.

Mike and Tina came in sometime later, finding them sound asleep in Quinn's bed.

"Too freakin' adorable," Tina whispered.

"What about bed checks tonight?" Mike asked her.

"Competition is over. Hopefully, so are the bed checks!" They went to his and Sam's room for the night.

No bed checks happened. Sam and Quinn woke up the next morning a little before 8.

"I slept so soundly," she told him.

"Me too…I think it helped that we talked about…what we talked about last night. I'd been kinda carryin' that around with me, like guilt, and now it's outta my head. I was so worried you'd be mad about it…" he said.

"It wasn't the easiest thing to hear but I'm just glad you were straight with me. It's in the past and it's done. Not gonna think about it anymore," she told him.

"Guess what?" he asked her, pressing his forehead against hers and kissing her.

"Mmm…what?" she asked, kissing him back.

"We're going home today…" he said quietly.

She squealed and jumped out of bed.

"Let's get dressed and have breakfast, then pack!" she said, excitedly.

He hadn't expected that kind of reaction but he went with it.

"I'll meet ya in like 10 minutes; I gotta get my stuff from across the hall," he said, going to his room.

In his room, Mike and Tina were just stirring.

"Hey guys, I just gotta grab some clothes and then I'll be gone…" Sam said to them.

"No prob dude…" Mike said yawning.

Sam picked out his clothes and changed in the bathroom, then went back to Quinn's room. She was ready so they went to breakfast.

"I will miss this fancy hotel. I will definitely miss having that pool at my disposal any time I want to swim. I can't believe this is where we stayed the whole week," she said.

"It would've been nice to not have to sneak around constantly," he said.

"So true!" She thought for a moment. "Is the plane ride home going to freak you out?"

"I hope not…it was weird going up and coming down, I guess," he told her.

"You'll do fine," she said, smiling at him.

After breakfast, Sam got two luggage carts and took them back upstairs with them. They worked on packing their stuff and loading the luggage carts along with everyone else. Soon, they were on the shuttle bus heading to the airport.

Again, they made it through security (with much breath-holding by Mr. Schue) and were seated on the plane, waiting for take-off.

Sam was gripping the chair rests again, trying to calm down. When the announcements came on overhead, he leaned to Quinn and whispered, "Hold my hand." This time, he asked to sit next to the window to try to conquer this fear. She picked up his hand and reminded him to swallow as the pressure built in the cabin. He watched the plane roll down the runway and lift off, squeezing Quinn's hand the entire time.

Once in the air and free to move around, he finally exhaled.

"I did it Q…not easy, but I did it…" he said to her quietly, not wanting to announce his fear to the entire cabin.

"I knew you could Sam…kiss me…" He kissed her at 35,000 feet, a lingering kiss, one he had wanted to give her on the way to Missouri.

He had packed the _What to Expect_ book in his carry-on bag so they spent the rest of the flight going through the beginning of that, a lot of early pregnancy coming back to Quinn making her wonder about getting pregnant with Sam so soon.

"I wonder if the morning sickness will be as bad," she said.

"I hope not, for your sake," he said.

"I wonder how long it'll take, you know, to get pregnant?" she said, looking at him.

He shrugged. "We'll just have to work hard at it, I guess," he said, winking.

As they approached touchdown in Cincinnati, his anxiety came back somewhat so Quinn took his hand again and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just swallow as we go down, to relieve the pressure…" she said quietly to him as he watched intently out the window as the plane came closer and closer to earth. He concentrated on swallowing as the plane's wheels bumped and rolled onto the runway.

As the plane rolled to a stop, he exhaled again.

"Wow, Q, my nerves….shot…" he said.

"But you did it…you did awesome! You even watched the entire time…see, it's pretty cool, right?" she asked him.

"It's not something I'd want to do every day but yeah pretty cool," he mumbled.

After the 2-hour drive to Lima, Sam and Quinn were finally home again, finding the house empty. They took their luggage to their love nest and collapsed on their bed.

"I am so happy to be back here, Sam," she said, reaching for his hand.

"Me too…"

"You're doing laundry today," she said.

"Why me?"

"I seem to recall someone talking me into a handjob on a riverboat on the Mississippi River where a dress of mine now has dried up stuff on it…"

"Oh yeah…I guess I probably should be on laundry duty…" he said, smirking. "Help me get it started and I'll do the dance game on PS3 with ya."

"Oh, that's a deal!" she said, shaking his hand and getting up to help him start the laundry.

They started the first of three loads of laundry and played on the PS3 for awhile. Sam's family had been gone when they returned home so as soon as his family got back they made them sit down and listen to all that happened on their trip to Missouri (minus the fighting and making up and other sexytimes). They had lots of pictures on their phones and pictures on the computer that other people had forwarded them, pictures from around the hotel and from the competition, the Arch and the riverboat.

Thankfully, they had no homework for their Monday back to school so they spent the rest of their Sunday relaxing. By the end of the night, when they were in bed in their usual spoon position for sleep, they both agreed that had been the most eventful week of high school for either one of them. Now, May was about to begin and they had a lot to look forward to then.

"We turn 18, Q," Sam said.

"We graduate, Sam," Quinn said.

"You stop the pill…" he said.

"Busy month ahead of us…" she said.

He kissed her behind her ear and wrapped his arm around her.

"Love you wife…"

"Love you husband…"


	72. Chapter 72

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-TWO**

**SETTING: **Sam and Quinn's, McKinley High School

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **May 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

The first week of May arrived, and Sam and Quinn were busy from the first day of the month. At school, there was a type of recognition assembly for New Directions once the trophy arrived (Mr. Schue had it shipped from Missouri). The kids had to perform their four songs in front of the entire school, thankfully not in costume and no choreography, just singing the songs. They had a much better reception at the competition than at the school. The kids at McKinley still didn't think too much of the Glee Club even after their third place national finish.

After the assembly, in the choir room, the kids were pissed.

"We still don't get no respect from this lame ass school!" Mercedes started the ranting.

"I'm glad I'm graduating this year; their attitudes suck," Finn said.

"What're you going to do next year, Mr. Schue? Since all of us are graduating?" Tina asked him.

He put his hands up in the air, as if to say he didn't know. "I'm at a loss, really. I guess I'll try to recruit the best kids I can."

"You should start now. Even though most of the student body are asses, with this third place finish you might be able to generate some talk about glee club and get some underclassmen on board for next year," Rachel suggested.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of this year, Mr. Schue?" Sam asked.

"Good question, Sam. With the third place finish at Nationals, you've all earned an A in this class for the semester..." Lots of cheering about that. "I like Rachel's idea of taking any hype from the third place finish and generating it to recruit new members for next year. Let's brainstorm ideas to get that done!"

"What about the tenth grade choir class? Maybe there's some kids in there who want to break out and do something a little fun?" Puck suggested.

"And the drama club...might be some singers there..." Kurt said.

"So, this is the last thing we'll be doing as a group then?" Quinn asked.

They all looked around at one another.

"It appears that way..." Mr. Schue said quietly.

The class remained quiet until the bell rang and they filed out.

At their lockers, Quinn said to Sam, "Well, that hit a little close to home, ya think?"

"What? School ending? Yeah...it'll be totally weird with no glee club drama next year," he said, moving around books and folders. "But you know what? I'll still have you and that's all that matters to me."

She smiled and shut her locker. "Let's get the work day over with so I can snuggle you at home tonight."

"Excellent plan, Q..." he said, taking her hand.

After work that night, Sam waited on a bench on the sidewalk between Garrity's and the bistro for Quinn to finish up. She walked out of the bistro with a very nervous-appearing Oliver by her side. Sam stood up, trying not to be defensive.

"Hi Quinn..." he said quietly. She smiled at Sam softly, trying to gauge his reaction.

Oliver spoke next. "Sam, I wanted to apologize face-to-face with you. If I caused any kind of issue between you and Quinn, I am eternally sorry. I feel absolutely horrible."

"Listen dude, it was just a misunderstanding. We figured it out, and it's all good," Sam said, actually smiling. _Sam is definitely growing up; before he would've just decked Oliver_, Quinn thought.

"I'd love to take you both out to dinner sometime, get to know you better. Your wife has been a good friend to me and really dinner is the least I could do," Oliver said.

"Sure man...you and Quinn set something up and I'll be there," Sam said. To Quinn, he said, "You ready to head home?"

"I'm ready, Sam. Have a nice night, Oliver," Quinn said. Oliver waved at them as he turned to go back to the bistro.

"Were you busy tonight?" Sam asked her, climbing onto the motorcycle. The weather had been nice so they were taking the bike to school and work.

"Not too bad...ready to go home though," she said behind him, putting her helmet on. She thinks he said _me too_ but couldn't hear over the motorcycle and helmet.

_Oliver didn't seem too bad tonight, not as gay as before. Dinner shouldn't be too bad with him. Maybe we ought to bring Kurt and Blaine along? Wonder if I'll have to time to mess around with the PS3 tonight? I still need to study for that damn government test though. I love Quinn's arms around my waist, god and her tiny warm body behind mine, I think I can feel her boobs. I wonder if she'll feel like fooling around later on? I sure the hell do._ Sam's thoughts were all over the place.

At home, they ate leftovers and retreated to their love nest.

"Quiz me over this government crap...?" he asked her.

"Sure...maybe it'll help me too..." She got her textbook out. Then she had an idea. "Care to make it interesting?"

He smirked at her. "What do you have in mind?" He was really thinking _how in the hell can you make studying for your government test dirty?_

She smiled back. "For every wrong answer, you lose a piece of clothing." He looked down at himself to take an inventory of what he was wearing (t-shirt, shorts, briefs, socks).

"So, I can miss like 5 answers before I'm butt-naked?" he asked, looking her up and down. She nodded, smiling. "You're taking the same test, missy. I say you get in on it too!"

She took stock of her clothing (t-shirt, shorts, bra, panties). "I can only miss 4 though...you spot me one and I'll play."

"Okay, your bra can count as two...but, we can't have the book open asking each other questions 'cause we could easily find the answer. I'll come up with questions for you and you come up with some for me...that way we'll actually study the crap and then snuggle..." he said, winking at the word _snuggle_.

"Fine...10 questions apiece..." she said, pulling a notebook out and smirking. They worked on their questions for awhile and when they both had 10 they put their textbooks away and started quizzing one another.

"Who asks first?" she asked.

"I'll answer first since this thing was your idea..." he laughed.

"Okay...The government division that manages all facets of the armed forces is called the Department of what?"

"Uh...defense?" he answered.

"Very good! That's right," she said, kind of disappointed that he didn't lose his shirt.

"Sweet...okay...What's it called when someone doesn't pay their taxes?"

"Tax evasion!" she answered.

"Cool...that's right..." he said, kind of bummed she didn't lose any clothes.

"Next one: Certain areas of society are mandated only by the states so the federal government can't control them. This type of power is called what power?"

He thought for a moment and mumbled _state_.

"Take something off! _Reserved _power," she said very happily. He tossed his t-shirt onto the floor.

"The three levels of court in the United States are: district courts, the courts of what, and the Supreme Court." he asked her, smirking, knowing she hated anything about courts.

"Uhh..._claims_?" she answered, not very confidently.

He smiled. "You take something off...court of _appeals._" She frowned but pulled off her t-shirt, revealing a pink lacy bra.

She cleared her throat, looking at her list of questions knowing his eyes were on her. "Okay, a lawyer who works for either the state or federal government and sometimes cross-examines a defendant is known as the what attorney?" _We'll just stay on court systems because I know he hates this too!_ she thought.

_Crap, court stuff again...shit._

"Well...prosecuting attorney..." He knew that was wrong as soon as he said it, especially judging by her huge grin.

"_District _attorney...what's going?" she said, smiling. He stood up like he was going to drop his shorts and then bent over and took off a sock. He stood up smiling.

"Ya ready?" She nodded. He continued, "Okay, to run for the office of president a person must be a permanent resident of America for a minimum of how many years?"

"Oh...12!" she said, smiling. She was pretty sure she got that one right.

"Nope! 14! Your bra can take that hit but the next one wrong the bra goes..." he said, grinning.

She didn't feel like arguing with him that maybe she'd take her shorts off for her next wrong answer, so she just went along with it. "Fine! Next question! The division that manages trade and business affairs both in America and abroad is called the Department of what?"

_Crap crap crap...finance or commerce...finance or commerce...crap..._

"Finance?"

She smiled at him. "Sorry...commerce..."

"Shit..." He stood up and dropped his shorts to the floor. He figured if she was sitting there in her bra he could sit there in his boxers. He smirked at her, seeing her eyeball his junk. "The division that supervises and directs minimum wage and employee standards that exist in the current system is the what department?"

She was thinking it was labor but said _interior _for some reason. Maybe because she was ready for the bra to come off and get to what was underneath his boxers.

His face lit up. "Quinn, Quinn, Quinn..._labor_ department. You know what that means!"

"Yes, I do, Samuel," she said, getting up and walking over to him, sitting on his knee. "You can help me take it off..."

"Gladly..." he mumbled behind her. He unclasped the bra and slid his hands underneath to cup her breasts. She had spread her legs around his knee and leaned her head back to his shoulder, reaching behind her to find his dick, moving her hand into his boxers.

He started kissing the top of her back, moving up to her neck and ear, whispering, "I wanna take you over to the bed and pull off your shorts and then your panties and then I wanna..."

About that time, they heard bounding down the basement steps and they just froze, his hands on her boobs, her hand on his dick. They were sitting at their homework table in the middle of their main living space, heavily in the middle of foreplay, when Sam's dad made an appearance with a basketful of clothes for the laundry. Finally, Quinn broke out of her startled state, yanked her hand out of Sam's underwear, and jumped off his knee, covering her chest with her arms, running to their bed.

"God dad, seriously? You couldn't holler down here or something?" Sam bent over the table on his elbows, no way was he standing up with the boner pushing at his boxers.

"Sorry Sam...it just didn't occur to me that you'd be having sex in the middle of the basement when you know we have to do laundry and go right through this room...I thought that was what your divider was for?" his dad said, motioning toward the drape setting off their "bedroom."

"We weren't having sex...we were studying actually," Sam said, somewhat mortified and pissed off.

"Studying what? Human Sexuality? The Art of Intercourse? Foreplay 101?" His dad was laughing about all that while putting the clothes in the washer.

Sam just wanted to die or at least get over to his bed with Quinn.

"Can you please move those over to the dryer later? That way I won't disturb you anymore this evening," his dad said on the way back upstairs.

"Sure..." Sam mumbled, getting up finally to go to their bed. "I'm sorry Q..." He crawled in next to her.

"That was so embarrassing..." She started giggling. "He said the Art of Intercourse!"

Then, they were both laughing. "Just be glad I hadn't flung your bra across the room yet...that was what I was getting ready to do..."

She snorted at that. "Oh my god! It still probably didn't look very good, your hands on my boobs, my hand on your junk..."

"Speaking of which, I was telling you I wanted to bring you over here..." He kissed her. "And pull off your shorts..." He kissed her again, tugging her shorts down. "And pull off your panties..." He kissed her again and then gently pulled at her panties, working them down her legs. "This has got to go..." He hooked a finger under her bra and lifted it off her, flinging it somewhere.

"And then what were you going to do to me? Say it Sam..." she whispered, sitting up and pushing his briefs down, taking his penis in her hand and stroking it.

He was still silent, pondering whether he should use the F word or not, when he felt her mouth on him. All thoughts fell out of his head then, feeling her lips tighten around the head of his cock, her tongue flicking the underside, the suction and wet heat as she took more of him into her mouth. Then, her mouth was gone.

"Say it Sam..." she whispered again.

He pushed her back against her pillows with the weight of his body on top of her, whispering, "I wanna fuck you..." He plunged into her then, grunting against her mouth.

"Why do you want me to say that?" he panted over her a few minutes later.

"Turns me on..." she replied, looking up at him. He smirked at that.

He pushed up on his knees and started using his thumb on her clit.

"God Sam...that feels too good...oh god..." She tensed up and let the orgasm take her over.

He loved how it felt when she came, especially if it was just before him...just made his climax that much more intense.

He felt his balls contract and the heat in his belly. "Shit Q...I'm gonna shoot..." He pulled out, gripping his cock at the base, thrusting his hips and pointing at her belly. He watched the first couple rounds fire off between her breasts, rubbed his cock through his hand a couple times, and moved back to her pushing into her until his erection went away.

"God Sam...that was awesome..." she mumbled when he pulled out.

"Yeah, it totally was...hang on...I'll be back..." He dashed off naked through their basement area; she hoped no one wandered down there to mess with the laundry. He returned with a warm washcloth and cleaned off her belly and chest for her.

"Listen...if you want me to say the F word like that, I will, but I want you to know that's not how I think of this, of what we do together. I don't care if it's fast and hot and rough or slow and sexy and takes all night, to me it's always love. Okay?" he said to her. In his mind, using the word _fuck_ was more like what happened between him and Santana and he really didn't want to equate that with Quinn.

"I know Sam...it's just kind of a turn-on for me...I know this is more than, well, effing..." she said to him, sitting up and putting her arms around him. "It's love..."

He started looking around for their clothes that came off in a hurry, some of which were still next to the table where they attempted studying.

"Are we going to finish our strip study session?" he asked her, laughing.

"I think we need to finish _studying_, going by some of those answers," she said.

"I guess there were no winners then with strip studying...except maybe my dad!" They were both laughing at that.

"That's just gross, Samuel!" she croaked out.

They finished studying that night and managed to pass the test the next day with B's.

The rest of May slipped by quickly, finishing up assignments in all their classes for finals, helping Mr. Schue try to recruit younger underclassmen for the upcoming year, cleaning out their regular lockers and gym lockers.

Yearbooks were passed out a week before graduation, which was happening right after Sam and Quinn turned 18. They loved how their senior pictures were right next to each other. They passed the books around to get them signed by their friends and then they signed each other's.

**From Mercedes (to Quinn):** Will miss u grlfrnd and all our fun times! Keep in touch! (She was leaving for Hollywood right after graduation with her cousin.)

**From Mercedes (to Sam):** Will miss u Sammy! Take good care of Q for me!

**From Tina (to Quinn):** It's been a great year! We'll have a blast next year at OSU-Lima! (She was taking classes at OSU-Lima.)

**From Tina (to Sam):** Have a great summer! See you at OSU-Lima!

**From Brittany (to Quinn):** Don't forget to tune into Fondue for Two! Lord Tubbs and I will be at the motocross track all summer! (Brittany planned to grow her Fondue for Two empire and work at becoming Lima's Women's Champion at the motocross track.)

**From Brittany (to Sam):** You were new here, right?

**From Lauren (to Quinn):** I rock and I know it. You won't forget me. (Lauren planned on pursuing a pro wrestling career.)

**From Lauren (to Sam):** I rock and I know it. You won't forget me. I won't forget your fine ass.

**From Santana (to Quinn):** Imma bout to blow this popsicle stand! I look forward to seeing your little salamander babies with Trouty Mouth. (Santana was going to attend Lima Beauty College after high school.)

**From Santana (to Sam):** Trouty Mouth…you make my skin crawl. Be good to Q.

**From Rachel (to Quinn):** I'll never forget your help this year and your friendship. I very much hope we remain friends forever. Please keep in touch with me after the baby arrives. Love, Rachel. (Rachel's baby was due on the Fourth of July; she planned on taking classes at Lima Community College during the second semester.)

**From Rachel (to Sam):** You and Quinn make the best couple. She is so lucky to have you in her life. I can't wait to see what the future holds for you two. Love, Rachel.

**From Finn (to Quinn):** We've been friends for a long time, I guess. It'll be weird not seeing you every day at school. Good luck with Sam and all you two do. Love, Finn. (Finn was preparing to become a dad and was taking classes at Lima Community College in the fall.)

**From Finn (to Sam):** Take good care of Q…

**From Puck (to Quinn and Sam):** Puckzilla is blowin out of Lima for good. Enjoy your lives. (Puck was in fact leaving Lima, to follow Lauren in her quest to become a pro wrestler and be her manager.)

**From Kurt (to Quinn):** Quinn, it has been a few interesting years, hasn't it? I never dreamed I'd get to help plan your wedding to the hunk who is now your husband, Sam Evans, but it was a dream come true for me. You are a vision of loveliness, Q, and don't ever forget it. I know for a fact Sam will never let you forget that. Xoxoxo, Kurt. (Kurt had not decided what he wanted to do…go to New York City or take classes to become a licensed wedding planner for Lima.)

**From Kurt (to Sam):** Sam, it was a pleasure getting to know you better while planning your wedding with Quinn. You two make a lovely couple and I'm sure you will have many, many years to spend with one another. Your love for one another literally gives me hope that someday I'll find that special someone to spend forever with. Take good care of Quinn. Xoxoxo, Kurt.

**From Mike (to Quinn):** Have a great summer Q! I'll always remember that night I drove ya to see Sam when he proposed. See ya at OSU-Lima… (Mike was also attending OSU-Lima in the fall.)

**From Mike (to Sam):** What are we doin this summer? I'll go crazy if I don't get out and do somethin'. We'll think of somethin' to do, maybe all four of us? See ya dude.

**From Artie (to Quinn):** Hai sweet thang! It's been a crazy 4 years, yo? You've always been one of my faves Q…Sam's a lucky man. See ya over the summer! Artie A (Artie would be going to OSU-Lima also.)

**From Artie (to Sam):** U one lucky sonofabitch…married to Q Fabray! That's great tho…she's a great girl and you're one cool dude. Have a great summer! Artissimo

Quinn signed Sam's yearbook on the page with their senior pictures.

**From Quinn (to Sam):** From the day we won the duets contest in Glee singing Lucky and went to Breadstix, I knew you were _the one_. It was bumpy getting there but we made it and that's all that matters. For almost the last 5 months of high school, I have had the distinct pleasure of calling you my husband. _That_ was the highlight of my senior year, becoming your wife. You have made me the happiest girl in the world time and time again. I can't wait to see what our future holds, Samuel. With you by my side, it's gotta be great! We've got a whole new world to explore, me and you. All my love, Q.

Sam also chose that page in Quinn's yearbook to sign.

**From Sam (to Quinn):** The first time I looked into your eyes, I knew I was in trouble. All you had to do was look at me and I would do anything for you. Funny thing is, I still would do anything for you, I just get lost in your eyes. High school tried to teach me a lot, but the smartest thing I did was ask you to marry me. The happiest I've been is when you said _yes_. We've had _a lot _of fun in high school and made so many memories (Lucky, junior prom!, senior prom!, Cedar Point!, my light saber!, glee club nationals!)…I'm ready to make so many more memories with you Q. Not only did McKinley High introduce me to the girl who would be my best friend but also the love of my life. I have to give mad props to McKinley for that. The way I see it…high school may be over but our life together is just beginning. I love ya Q…Sam.

Quinn cried when she read Sam's words in her yearbook. She chalked it up to stopping the pill.

"Oh Q…those are happy words…why the tears?" he asked her when she started crying over his yearbook inscription. They had received their caps and gowns that day and he had been in the process of trying his on.

"Sorry Sam…I think it's the hormones leaving my system…" she said quietly.

"Hormones leaving…?" He paused and let that sink in. "You're off the pill?"

She nodded. "The last couple days…"

He sat down next to her, almost stunned.

"This is really happening…" he mumbled.

"Well soon…we can always use condoms to wait a bit longer, if you want," she said. The thought of going back to using condoms made him cringe. _We haven't used a glow-in-the-dark one in awhile though_, he thought.

"Whatever you want me to do, Q, I'll do it, okay?" he said, putting his arm around her.

"Thanks Sam….you look handsome in your gown…" she said.

"Try yours on…"

She pulled her gown and cap out of the packaging and put it on over her clothes and put the cap on her head like him. They went to the bathroom to check themselves out in the full-length mirror there.

"Wow…" was all Quinn could say. The caps and gowns made it _real_ for her, they were graduating in a few days.

"I look like the biggest dork _ever_!" he said, laughing.

She play-slapped his arm and said, "You do not Sam Evans!"

"I am like wearing a dress, Q," he said, still laughing and checking himself out at different angles. "So, we're supposed to wear clothes under it?"

She just looked at him. "You're kidding me, right?" She unzipped the front of his gown quickly and all he had on was his boxers underneath it.

"Sam!" He usually could find a way to make her smile.

Their very last week of high school was filled with senior activities most days. Finals were over, no homework, they just needed to be present at school for attendance basically. One day was the senior picnic at the lake where Sam and Quinn had parked and decided to get back together their junior year. One day was graduation practice. One day was senior skip day where they showed up for attendance but ditched school. They decided to take his motorcycle and go for a ride, enjoying the day before work. He drove them to a small park on the OSU-Lima campus. He locked the bike up and they walked to a take-out restaurant, got some lunch, and returned to the park to have lunch.

"So, someone turns 18 tomorrow. What do you want?" she asked him.

"Hadn't really thought about it actually…" he said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I really don't want anything...except maybe to spend it with you. The question should be: what do _you_ want to do for your birthday?"

"Same thing as you...to spend it together," she said, popping a chip in her mouth. "I had an idea for this summer..."

"Shoot..."

"I'd like for you to take me to Tennessee, to visit your family, so I can see where you grew up, stuff like that," she said.

"When should we go? And for how long?" he asked.

"I guess sometime in June, July, or August, before classes start in September. How long do you think is good?"

"With my family, maybe 12 hours," he laughed. "Nah, maybe 4-5 days?"

"That'd be nice, get away for a little bit. Do you think your mom and dad and the littles will want to go?" she asked.

"If they can get away, they would probably want to...we can ask them tonight if you want," he said.

"Sure," she smiled. "That'd be fun."

They ate their lunch in silence for a little while.

"I can't believe we're graduating in like 5 days," he said. "I can't believe we're turning 18. I feel so old."

"Oh my gosh, Sam! We are not old!" she said, pushing at him. "I'm ready to graduate and get on with our lives, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know...a lifetime of work and bills facing me..." he said, kind of sadly.

"A lifetime with me...that can't be that bad, I hope..." she said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"That just made it 100% better..." he said, kissing her back. "How're you feeling today?"

She smiled. "Better. Not so weepy, which is good with graduation coming up. I really didn't want to be a bawling mess at it."

"You know you will be whether you were on the pill or not..." he said, smiling.

"It's kind of a big thing...I'm ready for it but in a way not ready for it, I guess," she said quietly.

"Wait...you just said you were ready to graduate! You confuse me Q," he said, chuckling.

"In some ways, I'm ready, and in other ways I'm not, I guess. God, I don't know!" she said, laughing with him. "I'll feel like...an adult." They looked at each other in shock.

"Until the day I turn 20, Q, I'll be a teenager," he said, smiling. "What are we doing after graduation? Like, that night?" Immediately after their graduation ceremony, their parents were having a small open house for them at Quinn's.

"I think Tina's pool is open for the summer and she was going to have everyone come over or something," Quinn said.

"Sounds fun...so what're we doing for your birthday?" he asked.

"We both work til 7, right?" He nodded. "Maybe go out to eat after work then? Something like that?"

"Cool...somewhere different than Breadstix though..." he suggested. "You ready to head back?"

"I'm ready, teen husband," she said, laughing.

Quinn's 18th birthday was their last full day of high school; graduation was two days later. At school that day, they did another run-through of the graduation ceremony and then just spent the day talking in their classes about summer plans, plans after high school. It was a little strange to hear the final bell ring in Glee. Sam and Quinn couldn't hang around like the others; they had to go to work. They hugged Mr. Schue and told him to have a nice summer and to let them know when Sectionals and Regionals were so they could try to go the upcoming year.

Walking to his motorcycle, swinging their hands, she said, "This is just freaky!"

"Yeah! No more high school baby!" he said, happily. He hugged her before getting on the bike. Quinn admitted that it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders now that high school was done and she had managed to not get pregnant again as a high school student. She had seen her friends in Glee Club exchanging money during their last class; it appeared Mercedes and Tina won that bet from the others, that she wouldn't be pregnant by the end of senior year. She knew she could count on her girlfriends; she hoped they won a lot of money off the other idiots who bet that she would be pregnant by the last day of senior year.

At home, as she changed quickly for work, he said, "We really should've taken tonight off, ya know? This sucks, having to go to work."

"You're right. I've got to work with that wackjob Angela tonight...should be interesting. Did you find us a place for dinner tonight?" she asked him, following him to his motorcycle.

"Shit! I knew there was something I was forgetting. Crap. We'll figure something out, okay?" he said, climbing on the bike, smiling to himself once his helmet was on. It was harder to surprise her since they were married and she usually knew what he was up to. For things like this, he'd have to lie first and then surprise her.

"Oh, that's okay about dinner tonight...we can get a pizza or something...no biggie..." she said to him when he got to their workplaces.

_She doesn't seem too disappointed. No biggie...my girl only turned 18 today!_ he thought.

"Okay, cool. Have a nice night at work birthday girl..." he said, kissing her before she walked to the bistro.

At the bistro, she asked Angela how she was doing with motherhood. Her baby was almost 6 months old now.

"It's getting easier, ya know. At least he's not a little blob anymore and is interacting with us," she said. "How're you and Ken getting along?"

"Fine...we graduate this Sunday and we both just turned 18," Quinn told her.

"Oh, to be 18 again..." Angela sighed. "What did he get you?"

"We're just going out to eat to celebrate both our birthdays instead of getting gifts for each other..." Quinn thought then that she probably should've picked something up for him, considering last year she had completely forgot his 17th birthday in the midst of the baby scare and this year they just decided no gifts, just spend time with each other.

"Oh...okay..." Angela said somewhat skeptically. Changing the subject, she said, "I heard you and Ollie are going out to dinner sometime soon. What does Blondie think of that?"

"He's going with us..."

"Oh..." Angela was unaware that Oliver was gay and was wondering if Quinn and him were sneaking around behind Sam's back since they were so chummy there at work. She was really just hoping that would make Sam available again.

After work, Sam was waiting on the bench for her. He handed her a bouquet of tiny white flowers.

She smiled, inhaling their scent. "They're beautiful…lilies of the valley," she said happily. She hadn't expected flowers and wondered if he was pulling her leg about not having anything planned for that night; he was known to do that.

"Happy 18th birthday, beautiful…" He stood up and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "I already ordered us a pizza; we just need to get your car and go pick it up, okay?"

Her face fell a little; he noticed it. However, she smiled again and said that was okay.

They drove home on his motorcycle, her holding the flowers in between them. At her house, she said she was a little tired so she'd just stay at home while he picked up the pizza. On his way alone to pick up their dinner, he thought he'd just tell her what the surprise was when he got back home. It was fun pulling surprises like this but sometimes he could see her disappointment and that kind of took the fun out of it. _I probably shoulda just told her to begin with_, he thought. He stopped and picked up a couple cupcakes from the bakery that did their wedding cake for them to have for their birthdays.

At home, he brought the pizza and cupcakes downstairs, finding her asleep on the couch under a blanket. He set the food down and went over to her.

"Hey Q...you feeling okay?" he asked her quietly. She opened her eyes slowly, taking him in, almost like she couldn't focus on him.

"Yeah, jusstired. Pizzasmellsgood," she said, sitting up slowly, kind of slurring her words.

He watched her sit up. "You sure you're okay? You're acting funny."

"I'm okay...jusstired...long week..." she said slowly, trying to smile.

He kept his eyes on her still, wondering what was going on with her. "Um, okay. I need to go get plates and get us something to drink and I'll be right back."

"Thanks Sam..."

He ran upstairs and came back down quickly. She was half-sitting/half-laying on the arm of the couch, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Do I need to take you to a doctor or something? You're kinda freaking me out, Q," he said, sitting down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders to sit her up closer to him.

"Honestly Sam, I'm okay...kinda hungry actually," she said, forcing a smile.

He was still worried; she wasn't acting like herself.

He got them some pizza and pop and sat back down with her.

"Mmm, thanks...smells s'good..." she said.

He set his food down. "What's going on Quinn? You're not even talking right and you can barely move...I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No Sam, don't..." She sighed, speaking slowly, trying to make her words come out normally. "I juss have really bad cramps...I forgot how bad they hurt so I took some Midol, maybe like 1 too many, juss to make the pain go away. I took 'em on an empty stomach, so I think they're juss hitting me harder than expected."

He went to the bathroom to find the Midol bottle and came out saying, "It says to take 2 every 6 hours Quinn...how many did you take?"

She waved him off. "Like 4, 5...s'what I've always done..."

"Dammit Quinn," he dropped the bottle and went to her. "Just lay back and let me think what to do." _Call the doctor? Take her to the ER? Get my mom?_ his mind was racing. _It's fucking Friday night, no doctor's office open...I'll get my mom first and then take her to the hospital...oh my god..._

"Listen Q...I'm gonna go get my mom okay? I seriously might have to take you to the emergency room..." he said to her, somewhat afraid to leave her alone at that point.

"Sam...I've done this before...I'm a lil woozy for a short time but it passes, 'kay? Juss calm down..."

He sighed and went to pick up the bottle to read it further. _It says not to exceed 8 pills in 24 hours...okay, maybe this just needs to wear off...what the hell is she talking about? cramps? the doctor said 4-6 weeks..._

"Why don't you lie down on my lap, okay? I'd feel better if I could hold you somehow..." he said to her. She turned around, putting her head on his lap. He brushed her hair away from her face and started rubbing her arm closest to him.

"Could you rub my back please?" she asked him. He moved his hand to her back. "Lower, like by my hips, please..." she mumbled. He massaged her lower back. _At least she's talking like normal again_, he thought.

"I thought the doctor said this wouldn't happen for like 4-6 weeks?" he asked her.

"Itz juss cramps...nothin' else..." she replied.

He sighed, trying not to be worried about her. "Just rest then and promise me you won't take that many of those pills like that again. Talk about scaring the crap out of me, Q..." he said, kneading her lower back.

"Promise..."

**A/N: About the government test questions, I realize those were pretty simple questions for high school seniors but I didn't have time to find the really hard questions. I figure their test was just a comprehensive type exam of all the junk they were supposed to learn that year. Also, I don't know if Midol has that kind of effect on you if you take more than they say you should. I do know cramps SUCK and I'd be hitting the Midol hard too. Just saying. This is the next-to-last chapter of Sam's Escape. I'm already a couple chapters into the new story. Gimme lots of reviews! Like ReadingTooMuch, I will write faster if you do! :) Thanks so much for reading! It gives me great pleasure to write about Sam and Quinn.**


	73. Chapter 73

_**SAM'S ESCAPE**_

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-THREE**

**SETTING: **Sam and Quinn's, McKinley High School, Tina's house

**WHO: **Sam and Quinn Evans

**WHEN: **May 2012

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

She wound up sleeping off the effects of the medication that night. He slept lightly behind her, still worried she had taken too much. In the morning, she woke up and was back to her normal self.

"I feel so much better now, Sam. Sorry to worry you...just my belly was killing me...I hope it's not like that every stinkin' month," she said, getting up and going to the bathroom. She came back and started pulling clothes on for the day.

"I had something to tell you last night but you were so out of it...kind of a surprise, I guess," he said, watching her.

She hopped on the bed next to him. "Really? A surprise?"

"Yep...since we're not working today...we are going out to eat...in Columbus..." They had taken the Saturday before graduation off and the day of their graduation off. Starting the Monday after graduation, though, they would both be working full-time through the summer.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"I just thought it'd be easier to go out tonight instead of last night...we'll have time to drive to Columbus and go to a nice restaurant...the ladies at Garrity's told me about it," he said. "And last night you were obviously not feeling very well..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that...I used to eat Midol like candy, like after I had Beth, and it's been awhile since I've needed it so I guess my body just wasn't ready for it all at once...it sure sucked though, the cramps..." she sighed.

"It freaked me the hell out, Q...seriously," he said, getting up to get dressed. It really did scare him. They would drink occasionally if the opportunity presented itself but neither one of them ever felt the need to smoke cigarettes or pot or take drugs. Her taking too many pain medicine pills scared him, especially seeing the effect it had on her. He worried that there were no cramps and she only did that because she thought he forgot to plan something for their birthdays. _Surely she wouldn't pull something like that over something so trivial?_ he thought. He wasn't sure though.

"Hey Quinn?" he asked, sitting back on the bed.

"Yeah?" she asked, gathering up their clothes for the laundry.

"Last night, did you really have cramps that bad? Or were you mad at me for not planning anything for after work?" He couldn't even look at her when he asked her.

She stopped what she was doing.

"Okay, fine, yes I was disappointed that we didn't go out after work. I did have cramps though…that's why I took the Midol. Do you think I took too much _on purpose_?" She sat down next to him on the bed.

"I just wasn't sure, Q…that was so unlike you, I guess. And I really was scared…" he said, picking up her left hand, fiddling with her wedding rings.

"Sam, I wouldn't do anything to hurt myself, my god. I'll throw the Midol away, okay? Please believe me…" she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly.

"Okay…I just wanted to be sure…I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, Quinn…" he said into her hair.

"C'mon…" she stood up, taking his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. She found the Midol bottle, opened it, and dumped the rest of the pills in the toilet and flushed them. She tossed the empty bottle in the trash.

"They're gone Sam. I'll take Tylenol or ibuprofen if I'm crampy, okay?" He was looking at the floor, and she nudged his head up with her forehead against his. "I love you Sam…jeesh!"

He kissed her then, lingering on her lips, finally moving his tongue into her mouth. "I love you too, Q."

They spent the rest of the day helping with household chores and getting their stuff ready for graduation the next day. They got dressed up fancy for their birthday dinner date and left for Columbus around 4.

"So, where are you taking us, Sam?" she asked on their way to Columbus.

"This place called Martini that the Garrity's ladies told me about…a fancy Italian place in downtown Columbus," he told her, smiling.

He was wearing a new navy blue suit his parents had bought him recently, a white shirt, and a navy tie. She was wearing the pink sundress she wore when he proposed to her and strappy heels. The restaurant had valet parking so they were able to be dropped off at the front door of the establishment.

He had made a reservation so they were seated right away. There were white linen tablecloths on the tables, candles glowing on every table, gigantic chandeliers hanging above every fifth table it seemed, the walls adorned with different types of vibrant-colored vases with spotlights on them. The atmosphere was indulgent. The place was busy. Sam felt so proud when he felt Quinn's hand wrap around his elbow. He knew they made quite the pair, both blonde, slim, young, attractive. The sexiest thing to him, though, was her wedding band that he had placed on her finger. He felt the eyes of the other patrons on them as they were led to their table.

He pulled Quinn's chair out for her and then took his own seat.

"What to drink?" they were asked by the waiter. Quinn was going over the drink menu.

"Can we order any of these as virgin drinks?" she asked.

"Certainly…any cocktail can be prepared virgin…"

"I'd like to try a virgin pina colada then, please," she told the waiter.

"Perfect. And for you sir?" he asked Sam. Sam was surprised she ordered a virgin drink.

"Um, the same please," he said.

The waiter left and Sam leaned into Quinn. "What's a pina colada?"

"I think it's pineapple and coconut…is that okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah…sounds tasty," he said, smiling.

The waiter returned with their virgin pina coladas.

"First, I'd like to make a toast, Q…" She held onto her glass. "To the most gorgeous 18-year-old I know, a girl I'm so lucky to call my wife…Happy birthday Q…" He clinked glasses with her. She smiled at him and her face lit up the room it seemed.

After taking a drink, he was impressed and declared: "It's basically a fruit drink but damn this is good…wonder what it's like with alcohol?" He was licking his lips and going over the menu.

"I don't know but yes…tasty…" Quinn agreed. "This menu is…wow…"

"I know! I think I'm going with a steak…happy birthday to me!" he said.

They both wound up ordering filet mignon.

"I thought that restaurant on our honeymoon was fancy…this totally beats it!" he said.

"It is fancy…thank you so much for planning this, Samuel. Happy birthday to you, too," she said, still smiling.

"Your smile is lovely tonight…it makes me happy…" he said quietly, thinking sometimes he ought to keep his thoughts to himself. She blushed.

"So, uh, Quinn, we haven't really talked anymore about, uh, um, you getting pregnant and…" he started.

"Sam, if this is going to end with me in tears, let's just wait til we get home, okay?" she interrupted.

He took her hand. "No, Q, I just wanted to talk about it since you're off the pill now and, you know, when are we going to start, uh, really trying?"

"Are you ready to start trying?"

"I don't know…are you?" He looked at her deeply. "I just thought we should start talking about it, you know. I mean, I don't know if I should start using condoms again or if you don't want me to or what…"

She took a deep breath. "I think we should wait until things get straightened out with me going off the pill. Are you okay with condoms again?"

He squeezed her hand and smiled. "I'll survive…"

Their meals came out and it was the best steak they'd ever eaten.

"I can't believe how great this is," he mumbled, not even waiting until he swallowed that bite to exclaim that.

"Mmmm….absolutely delicious!" she said, also talking with her mouth full.

Once most of their dinner was finished, Quinn asked Sam a question that had been nagging at her recently. "Are you nervous about our classes at OSU?"

"Not yet…I will be after we go the first couple times, though, and I see what I've got myself into. I'm glad we signed up for them together…I'll probably need your help…" he said.

"I'm nervous. What if I get pregnant, have classes, and work? Can I do it all?" On the honeymoon, she was sure she could do it all, and probably more, but as reality set in and graduation was looming, meaning college was beginning soon, the thought of "doing it all" was becoming overwhelming to her.

"I guess something would have to give. Obviously, if you were pregnant, nothing would change that so school or work…" he said. "We'll figure it out…it always works out in the end, right?"

His endless optimism boosted her spirits.

"I love you, Sam…you always say the right things…" she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, pleased with himself for saying something that cheered her up.

"You ready to head home? Big day tomorrow, ya know…" he said.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thank you again for the birthday date, Sam. It was lovely," she murmured.

Sam was a little shocked at the bill but tried not to freak out like he did on the honeymoon, just paid it and walked Quinn out of the restaurant. Their car was brought around for them, and they began their trip back to Lima.

Passing a small park, Quinn asked Sam to pull in; she wanted to see the moon's reflection on the lake there.

He found a place to park, and they sat there quietly for a bit.

"So, Sam," she began. "For your birthday…I thought it'd be fun maybe to have one more time in the car as high school students…"

"One more time?" he asked, a little dumbfounded. "Oh! Uh, sure…" He pulled out his wallet. "Whew…I still have a condom on me…"

"Awesome…" she whispered as he moved his seat back, allowing her to climb on top of him.

Putting the condom on was a little awkward (_just like riding a bike_, he kept thinking) since for nearly 9 months they'd been going at it condomless. Still, the closeness he felt with her was unchanged and he was thankful for that.

She knew it'd be weird going back to condoms; she was glad he had one on him. She hated having something between them since for so long it had been him in her, they were together fully, nothing between them. Now, the weird feeling of the condom was there, making strange noises as they moved together, she could feel it moving on him, and she knew it made it feel different for him. The sex even took longer than usual; she had her first orgasm and was working on #2 when he finally came.

He was gasping and said, "I didn't think I was ever gonna go…it just felt good and good and good but I couldn't get to that _great _feeling…worked out nice for you, though, didn't it?"

"Yeah…sorry about the condom, Sam…I know it must suck for you…" she said quietly, moving off him and back to the passenger seat.

"I said I'd be okay…don't worry about me, Q…thanks for the birthday surprise…" He smiled at her, working the condom off and tying it. He set it on the floor of the car to get his underwear and pants in place and then stepped out of the car to throw it away.

"You are such a gentleman, Samuel Evans. I love that about you," she said, taking his hand as he left the park and got on the road to Lima.

"And you are one fine lady, Quinn Evans…"

The next morning, the day of their graduation, they woke up and were both nervously excited. They didn't have to be at the school until around 12:30 so they had breakfast and played the dance game on the PS3 to burn off some energy. They took a shower together then to hopefully calm their nerves about their big day.

He was rubbing her shoulders and said, "I'm almost as nervous as the day we got married, not quite though..."

"At least you don't have to remember the rings," she laughed, leaning back into him.

He laughed. "True dat! At least that Eversole guy won't be between us either."

She turned to face him. "I'm ready to do this...with you. Ready to take that next step..."

He wrapped his arms around her in the steamy shower. "I've always been ready..."

They spent the rest of the time in their shower, washing each other's hair, maybe making out a little, until the water started getting cool.

"Guess it's time to get ready, Q..." he mumbled.

"Let's do this thing!" she said, high-fiving him.

"You are such a dork..." he said, laughing.

They got out, drying off, and started pulling on their clothes to wear under their gowns. Since Quinn's gown was white, she had to wear a white dress underneath. The girls had been warned about wearing anything inappropriate. She pulled on a lacy white thong and white bra before her dress. Sam watched her, practically drooling.

"How awesome is it that I will know you have that thong on the entire time?" he said, stepping into his black bikini briefs.

"Just try to control your boner when they hand you your diploma," she said, giggling. "I'm liking the bikinis, Sam..."

"Maybe we oughtta just do it on the stage, ya think?" he said, smirking at her, shaving quickly.

"Not only are you a dork but a perv too!" she said, laughing with him.

She slipped the white crocheted dress over her head. It fit her well, accentuating her curves and tiny waist. He looked up from pulling on his navy dress pants and whistled at her.

"We might be late getting there, Q..._damn_..." The dress had a tight crochet stitch but he could still see bits of skin, focusing on her butt. He pressed himself behind her, running a hand up the back of her thigh to her bare ass.

"Samuel..." she said, watching him in the mirror. His lips were on the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder and she saw him look at her in the mirror.

"Okay, okay..." he mumbled.

He slapped on some aftershave and deodorant, ran a comb through his hair, and put on his watch. He put on a white wifebeater, his white dress shirt, and his red tie while she styled her hair. He threaded a belt through the belt loops of his pants.

"I'm ready...except for socks and shoes," he announced, flexing his muscles and making faces in the full-length mirror.

"I've gotta do makeup and then I'll be ready..." she said, watching him in her mirror. _He may be graduating today but he's still a boy_, she thought smiling to herself.

"Hurry it up lady or we really will be late!" he said, wandering off for socks and shoes.

Quinn finished up with her makeup and made sure she had all the jewelry on that she wanted to wear. She put on some perfume and found her white heels.

"Okay, Sam, I'm ready too," she said to him, finding him playing games on the PS3.

There was a knock on the basement door from upstairs.

"Are you two decent? It's almost time to go!" Sam's dad hollered down the stairs.

Sam and Quinn looked at one another, trying not to laugh. They collected their caps and gowns and headed upstairs.

Quinn's mom and Bill were there, along with Sam's family. They posed for lots of pictures before ever heading for the school. They finally had to leave or else they actually would be late. They took off the gowns so they wouldn't get wrinkled on the drive over to the school. Once at the school, they put them back on and zipped each other up. Quinn had Tina bobby pin her cap on so it wouldn't fall off. Sam had his cap on but sitting on his head at an odd angle and the tassel hanging off the wrong side.

"What would you do without me?" she asked him, fixing his cap on his head and the tassel.

"Look like a complete idiot, I guess," he said, smiling. "Kiss me Q..."

She did, trying not to knock their caps off.

The graduation was held in the auditorium, and the kids were waiting just outside the auditorium for the ceremony to begin. She stood in front of Sam, him holding her hand.

_Pomp and Circumstance_ began, and they began filing their way from the back of the auditorium to their seats, the first few rows of the auditorium. There was an invocation and some speeches by Principal Figgins, the valedictorian, and salutatorian. The first row of students then began lining up offstage alphabetically to receive their diplomas. The jazz band was playing _You'll Never Walk Alone_ softly during the processional of graduates.

"Arthur Grant Abrams." Artie was the first of their class called. He rolled across stage, shook Figgins' hand, and then did some odd peace sign to the audience.

"Michael Allen Chang." Mike strode gracefully across the stage, accepting his diploma and shaking the requisite hands.

"Bettina Lynn Cohen-Chang." Tina already had tears that she brushed away quickly before crossing the stage.

Quinn and Sam were waiting nervously offstage as the E's began. She was waiting on the name _Stephen Ettlinger_ and then she was next.

She turned to whisper to Sam. "God I'm so nervous..."

"You'll do fine...don't trip," he smiled. "Wait for me on the other side, okay?" He squeezed her hand and then had to let her go; her name was being called.

"Quinn Grace Evans." Although she had performed on that stage a number of times, walking across it to receive her high school diploma was daunting. She did it though with a smile, shaking Figgins' hand, and managed to make it to the other side of the stage and down the steps. She was supposed to go on to her seat but she waited on Sam to join her.

He watched her walk slowly across the stage. Of course, he considered it floating where she was concerned. He took a deep breath waiting to hear his name.

"Samuel Aaron Evans." He tried not to sprint over to Figgins but really just wanted that diploma and to meet up with Quinn again. He slowed his pace down, smiled at Figgins and shook his hand, took his diploma, and got the hell off stage. Quinn watched him from across the stage; she got to see his smile as he received his diploma. Only at their wedding had he ever been more handsome to her than he was in that moment. She knew how hard he had worked for this honor, and she was insanely proud of him as he crossed the stage, moving toward her, giant smile still plastered on his face.

Meeting up with Quinn at the steps, he picked her up and swung her around. He didn't care. They had both just graduated and he was fucking happy. She squealed a little in his ear. He put her down and they quickly made their way back to their seats before the Eversole guy ran them over.

In their seats, Sam opened the diploma jacket he had been given and about had a heart attack. He whispered to Quinn, "Uh, do you have a diploma?"

She giggled. "We pick them up after the ceremony. They just hand these out empty."

"Oh..." He apparently had not paid much attention during rehearsals.

"Finn Charles Hudson." Finn moved slowly across stage, still seeming in shock that he was actually graduating.

"Rachel Barbra Hudson." Rachel followed Finn, now heavily pregnant, but beaming with a smile.

"Kurt E. Hummel." Kurt sashayed across stage with quite the flourish to receive his diploma.

"Mercedes Aretha Jones." Mercedes took that stage like the diva she was.

"Santana Valentina Sofia Lopez." Santana rivaled Mercedes' diva walk on stage. She blew a kiss to the audience.

Quinn whispered to Sam, "I'm sure that was a 'kiss my ass' gesture."

"She definitely has the balls to pull it off," he mumbled.

"Brittany Susan Pearce." Somehow Brittany had managed to graduate, though she did have to take her government class again over the summer.

"Noah Gabriel Puckerman." Puck did his best swagger across stage, smirking at the audience as he shook Figgins' hand. Along with Brittany, it was surprising he had enough credits to graduate.

The last student to walk across stage was Lauren.

"Lauren Matilda Zizes." She had requested they not use her middle name or maybe just the initial, but her father overruled her. She looked pretty pissed going across the stage but received her diploma and did a fist bump in the air.

The students were stirring, knowing she was the last one and the ceremony was about over. Sam and Quinn were holding hands, waiting for the end of the ceremony to celebrate.

The benediction was given, and Principal Figgins took the microphone. "I present to you the William McKinley High School graduating class of 2012. Graduates, you may move your tassels..." They moved them from right to left. "I need to remind you to _not_ throw your caps into the air, at least until you get outside, due to the liabilities we incur when someone suffers an eye injury. Congratulations graduates!"

The band began playing some festive tune and despite Figgins' admonition about tossing their caps a number of them flew up into the air. Sam and Quinn first of all hugged one another.

"I'm so proud of you Sam Evans!" she said to him over the commotion, wiping away a few stray tears. She knew he had been a little worried about getting good enough grades that semester to earn enough credits to graduate. She was pretty sure he wouldn't have any problems and was just letting it worry him.

He kissed her on the cheek. "We did it Q!" He then threw his cap in the air and they heard someone say _oww _nearby a couple seconds later.

He looked at her, laughing "Oops!"

He took her hand again and they moved through the crowd to find their parents. They kept bumping into their equally as excited friends, sharing hugs, shaking hands, congratulating one another. When they found their families, they smiled through another round of pictures, hugs, hand shaking.

"Well, dad, one down, one to go," Sam told his father, meaning high school was done, now he and Quinn just needed to get through college.

"I'm proud of you, son. Just do as well in college," his dad told him, throwing his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam could've sworn he saw a tear in his dad's eyes. Of course, his mom and Judy were bawling. Bill shook Sam's hand and hugged Quinn. Stevie and Stacey were just excited by all the celebration. Sam found his cap and let Stacey put it on to try it out. After the pictures were done, Quinn unpinned her cap and let Stevie wear it, until he realized all the girls had white caps and he made Stacey switch him.

Sam and Quinn went to the area designated for diplomas. They received their actual diploma and other stuff, like their transcript of all their high school grades, a small wallet-sized diploma, their second semester grades. Once they had their real diplomas in hand, they had to rush back home for a small open house for friends and family that their parents had arranged.

They took off their gowns in their love nest and Sam wondered if Quinn should be seen in public in her white dress. _Maybe I just know where to look, no one else should be looking at her butt_, he thought, still seeing tiny flashes of bare skin. Then he'd think of the thong and bra she was wearing and was pretty sure he would be sporting a partial at his open house.

Their families had set up tables on the back deck and let the kids play in the yard while people dropped by to congratulate Sam and Quinn. They put their diplomas in the jackets they received and set those out for people to look at. Their senior pictures were there, plus their wedding picture, pictures from when they were kids, pictures from school functions (Sam in his football uniform, Quinn in her Cheerios uniform, Glee Club pictures).

Quinn caught herself staring at Sam as he spoke with guests (such as her grandfather and then it was all comic book discussion, Coach Beiste and football discussion, Minister Atterbury from their church). She was slightly blown away by how handsome he looked that day, almost coming off as _grownup_. Before they left for their graduation, he appeared boyish to her. After graduation, he looked like a _man _to her. And suddenly, she just wanted to be alone with him.

She went up to him, tugged on his sleeve a little, and told him she needed help with something in the basement. He looked at her funny but followed her.

"Okay...so, is there something heavy I need to move or what?" he said, walking behind her into the main living area of the basement.

"You just need to move _me_," she said, turning to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her roughly. She planted a wet kiss on his mouth and scooted up on their table. She spread her legs and pulled his hips to her.

"Um, well, uh, we have like guests upstairs Q..." he mumbled as she started undoing his belt. "I don't even have a condom on me...you know, last night..."

"I don't care..." she whispered against his lips. "I wanna do it _now_."

When he felt her hot breath against his skin, he wasn't about to say no to her.

"Oh god..." he muttered, reaching up under her short dress to move her thong off her. She had his pants undone and they were pooled around his ankles. He was pushing his bikini briefs down, leaning over her, his mouth on her neck, ready to take her, when they both heard the little voice from the stairs.

"Quinnie? Is Sammy hurting you?" Stacey asked innocently.

He had never moved so fast in his life, pulling his briefs up and pushing Quinn's legs down. "Go back upstairs Stace!" He kind of yelled it and that scared her and she ran upstairs, announcing to the adults that "Sammy was hurting Quinnie naked on the table!" An extremely awkward silence followed that announcement.

Downstairs, they hurriedly tried to get re-dressed.

"Wow Q, this is bad...what possessed you to start in on me like that?" he asked, sounding pissy.

"I just...I don't know Sam...I'm sorry..."

"Can you imagine what my parents are going to say? You know she's going to tell them..." he said, buckling his belt. "C'mon, we need to get back upstairs..."

Sam and Quinn burst out onto the deck then, Sam's shirt untucked in the back, Quinn smoothing down her dress and hair. The silence was enough to tell them that Stacey had alerted everyone to what was going on downstairs.

"Uh, well, sorry, we just had to, uh," he cleared his throat. "Take care of umm something in the house," Sam mumbled with all eyes on him, his dad's eyes particularly were staring a hole right through him. "C'mon Stevie...pass the football with me." Sam left Quinn on the deck to fend for herself.

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?" she said quietly. No one answered her so she took a seat in the shade.

Later that night, Sam and Quinn were in their love nest, getting ready to go to Tina's pool party but not saying much to one another.

"Did your dad say anything to you?" she asked.

"Not yet," he answered in a short clipped voice.

"Don't be mad at me, Sam. It was an accident. We just need more privacy," she said.

"Why then? In the middle of the open house? It couldn't wait? Seriously Quinn...who knows what Stacey saw or what she told everyone out there," he said, getting angry.

"I didn't hear you say no, Sam, or try to stop it...you were going right along with it!" Now, she was getting pissed.

"You won't be the one who has to sit through a lecture on the evils of sex either!" he said, his voice raising.

"No, you _both_ will be sitting through that..." A voice from the steps said. His dad was standing there, dreading this conversation. "I'm not sure exactly what was going on down here earlier, but it scared Stacey. She thought you were hurting Quinn, naked, on the table. Obviously, we need to work out some sort of system where you two have your privacy to do whatever on whatever whenever you want. I'm guessing the divider hiding your bed is not enough since you seem to have to mark every surface down here."

He sighed. Looking at Sam, "No one ever said sex was _evil, _but it needs to be something you don't share with everyone you meet. Why you chose the middle of your open house to engage in intercourse is beyond me and it was just accidental that Stacey followed you down here. You two need to decide how to rectify this. We can't lock the door at the top of the stairs; it stays open and you know why that is. Maybe you need to confine your marital relations to your bed...I don't know. What I do know is no one is going to walk in on you two having sex again because you're going to figure out a way to keep it private."

"Why can't people just yell from the steps that they're coming down? How hard is that to do?" Sam asked, his face red from having to listen to his dad talk about sex in front of him and Quinn. He also couldn't believe how such an awesome day had gone downhill so fast. He wasn't sure who to be mad at: himself, Quinn, his dad, his sister. _They're all pissing me off_, he thought, scowling. It didn't help his mood that he had been dealing with a major set of blue balls since the whole episode happened.

"We'll try that but do you really think Stevie and Stacey are going to remember to announce their arrival if they're excited and want to show you something? I sincerely doubt it," his dad said. He was ready to end this horrific conversation so he said, "We'll try it but if it doesn't work and there's another incident we'll need to figure something out, maybe you two finding an apartment."

Sam and Quinn looked at one another. That was almost like his dad kicking them out. _I can't help my hormones_, Quinn was thinking.

"Okay, fine...we're going to a pool party," Sam said gruffly to his dad, picking up Quinn's hand and walking past his dad at the stairs. They already had their swimsuits on under their clothes and Quinn had packed a couple towels in her backpack. They hopped on his motorcycle and drove over to Tina's.

At Tina's, he hopped off the bike, still not really speaking to her. On the pool patio, he said hello to the guys and popped open a beer. Quinn caught up with him, grabbing his arm. "You can't drink and drive that motorcycle!"

_Shit._ "We can just walk home..." he said, taking a swig. "Maybe I'll just stay here at Tina's...lots of privacy here."

She stomped off, dropping the bag of towels, stripping off her clothes and sandals, and jumped in the deep end of the pool, hoping the cool water would cool down her temper. He set his beer down, telling the guys someone else could drink it. He kicked off his sneakers, stripped off his t-shirt, and cannon-balled into the pool right next to her. He came up beside her, pulling her by the hand to the corner of the pool.

"Why're you mad at me?" he asked her abruptly.

"Because you're being an ass!"

"Me? Being an ass? You instigated that whole thing and totally embarrassed me in front my family and friends! Damn straight I'm being an ass!" he said, not even trying to keep his voice down.

"You could've stopped it but you went along with it! I didn't take my thong off myself!"

Now the group at the pool was totally silent. She pulled away from him and swam to the ladder to get out.

"Oh no...you're not...swimming away from me!" He pushed up on the side of the pool to get out, losing the back of his trunks, but no one dared laugh. He stomped over to where Quinn was getting a towel. He grabbed the bag away from her and yanked out his towel.

"You are not allowed to be mad at me over this, Quinn Evans!" he practically shouted at her.

She took a deep breath. "Not here Sam..."

"Yes here…I'm the one who's mad!" he said loudly.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I instigated something romantic and I'm sorry your sister walked in and I'm sorry your dad lectured us! Are you happy now? _GOD!_" She wasn't keeping her voice down either.

He just stood there staring at her, now mad because she announced to everyone at the pool party what they were arguing about. She glared back at him and then dropped her towel and turned on her heel to just get away from him.

"Oh no…you don't walk away from me…" she heard him say.

She stopped at the edge of the deepest end of the pool and he stopped in front of her, both of them staring each other down.

"You didn't even finish what you started…" he said so only she could hear him.

He then took his index finger and pushed her shoulder just enough to push her off balance and into the pool. He watched her fall in and was a little scared of what her reaction would be. The other kids watched the scene unfold and gasped when he pushed her in with a single finger. They began whispering about what the hell was going on between them.

He knew he probably pushed it too far with that but he was freaking mad about the whole situation. _What situation? Why was I mad in the first place?_ he thought, watching her float on her back away from him. _Oh right, my little sister catching us nearly doing it and thinking I was hurting her and then blabbing it in front of everyone at our graduation open house! I have every right to be mad dammit! I should've just put my foot down, though, and never let it get so freakin far…_

She came up from under the water, glared at him once more, and floated on her back away from him, not taking her eyes off him. She got to the opposite wall and just stopped there, thinking about this argument. _I know he was embarrassed by his little sister walking in on us and saying what she said but at least we weren't actually in the act, I apologized and I sat through his dad's lecture with him, what else does he want me to do? It's not like he's never started something where we could get caught, namely a handjob on the dance floor on the riverboat…god! I have a right to be mad too!_she thought.

He dove into the water then and swam underwater until he reached her on the other side, coming up right in front of her face, putting his hands on the edge on either side of her. He said again, "You didn't even finish what you started…"

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers and he was pressing up against her.

"You want me to finish it now?" she asked, pulling away from him. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, and he swallowed hard.

"I'm mad at you…you drive me crazy…" he said quietly, kissing her hard, pushing his tongue in her mouth.

"I'm mad at you too, Sam Evans. What will you do if I don't finish what I started?" she said, squeezing her knees around him, feeling him push his hips against her crotch, his erection evident.

"Have a meeting with my right hand…." He moaned against her mouth. "Please Q…move your bottoms out of the way…"

"Oh god Sam…" She reached behind herself and pulled the crotch of her bottoms out of the way. She felt him push his trunks down and then he was in her suddenly, groaning against her skin quietly.

"Yes Quinn…" he whispered, thrusting gently into her. And then he mumbled, "I'm not mad anymore…"

"Me either…" she whispered, kissing his neck, hoping the others had stopped paying attention to them. They were in a spot of the pool that had a shadow of a tree falling over them so hopefully it was not apparent to the rest what was up. She seemed to hear the others talking and laughing so she assumed they were done ogling her and Sam since they stopped yelling at one another.

His pushing was going fast, slow, fast, slow, and his moaning was picking up, getting a little louder. She knew he was close and whispered _shhh _in his ear.

"Uh, uh, I can't Q…._oh shit_…" The last two words came out a little louder than he anticipated when he came.

He was still moaning in her ear as he rode out his orgasm.

"Angry sex _rocks_, Sam…" she finally said.

"What were we mad about?" he asked her.

"I can't remember…whatever it was I'm sorry…" Quinn told him.

"I am too…let's make this a good day again…" he said. He dropped out of her and pulled up his trunks. She got her bottoms back in place.

"It has been a good day, hasn't it?" she asked, kissing his jaw, totally forgetting what happened at their open house.

"A great day Q…we're gonna have lots more, right?" He had forgotten what happened at their open house also.

"Lots more, Samuel…" Quinn said, wrapping her arms around his neck, thinking about their future together. She pictured them going to college, saw herself pregnant with his baby, definitely saw them in their own home, just saw herself by his side always.

He noticed she was quiet, lost in thought. "What's on your mind?" he asked her.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Our future…"

_Fin_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Sam's Escape...time to move on! Will be posting new story soon. :) Also, in this chapter, if I messed up any of the kids' middle names (like maybe they've been mentioned on the show but I used a different one here I honestly didn't know...yay fiction!) please don't hate on me! I love all you readers but would also love to hear from you so drop me a review if you have time! :)**_  
><em>


End file.
